Ash the Iron Trainer
by MircThomas19
Summary: It was a freak storm. One that separated Ash from Misty and Brock but not with Pikachu. And yet Ash was able to find an entire new region and be reunited with a friend that he never thought he will see again. With four young Pokémon found in a crate as eggs, Ash will take this new region and in the future, Kanto with skill and Mega Evolution!
1. Arrival And Discovery

Ash, the Iron Trainer

Arrival And Discovery

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

"Pokémon" – Normal Speech

'Pokémon' – Thoughts

 _Pokémon_ – Flashback

 **Pokémon** – Move Names

 **{Pokémon}** – Pokédex

The sun was shining. It was like a knife through bread, sawing away the fierce storm that raged at the sea and land. Thankfully, the life on either had read the signs and were able to fight the worst. And yet there was still damage; some ground was dug up quite ugly, trees were uprooted and even some buildings needed some repairs but the greatest aftermath of this storm was on a same sandy island of the coast of a beach.

Among the debris that laid to waste, there was a young boy lying as sound as if he was dead. He was like ten years old, almost eleven. He wore light blue pants, a medium blue jacket over a black shirt. On his hands were finger-less gloves, green in color. His shoes were like walking ones and were of a simple design. Finally, he wore a hat with half the body red and the other white.

By his side was a short, chubby rodent creature that was part of a worldwide race known as Pokémon, or short for 'Pocket Monsters'. It is covered in yellow fur, and its ears are long and pointed with black tips. It has a small mouth, brown eyes, and two red circles on its cheeks. There are pouches inside its cheeks where it stores electricity. Its forearms are short, with five fingers on each paw, and its feet have three toes. It has two brown stripes on its back, and its tail is in the shape of a lightning bolt with a patch of brown fur at the base.

"Urrgh…what hit me…?" The boy groaned as he tried to get his wet body up from the sand that made his arms itch but didn't have the strength available to scratch them. "Pikachu!" He suddenly got up from the sandy island and raced to the small yellow rodent that was beside him. He reached down to where the heart usually is for any animal. "Good…" He relaxed after hearing a faint and steady heartbeat against the chest of the little mouse. "But where am I?"

The boy tried to look around for a place to crash but instead, something crash into him. A raft appeared out of nowhere. It took the boy by surprise and the also captured the yellow rodent in his arms onto its wooden surface. The boy was still exhausted from it all and couldn't fight the strange force acting from the raft keeping him there.

After an hour or so, the boy finally was able to wake up again but this time, the raft was not at a beach. It had been drifting on a river and now they came across a bridge connecting a forest on one side to a town on the other side. The boy didn't want to find out what was further up the river because he needed to get his Pikachu to get healed. The rodent Pokémon will get a cold if it stayed in the cold of the night, soaked to the bone.

The boy pushed his aching body onto the side of the river he was facing with Pikachu in hand. He was about to climb to the level of the bridge when he thought he had heard something, from a crate drifting in the river! The boy placed Pikachu in a dry patch of grass and dove back in the river to pull the crate to the river bed.

"Pi Pikachu~?" The boy heard some chirping from behind him as he dragged the crate with all his strength that he could muster through his pain and shivering. "Pik Pikachu~!" The boy was able to see the yellow rodent standing up in the patch of grass and smiled.

"I know Pikachu, I woke up the same way." He said to Pikachu who tried to retain his balance and get the cobwebs out of his yellow small head.

"Pi pi kachu~."

"I know, I guess that I am a little too soft for my own good. I am sure going to catch a cold soon. So let see what is inside this crate, it must have be from the ship because I saw a lot of them fall after we did." The boy said and tried to use his own hands as a crowbar, he ignored the whiteness in his fingers and the blood that dripped from his fingertips all the way until he was able to open the crate. Inside was something that he never imagined. "Pikachu, you have to see this!"

The yellow rodent waddled while trying to maintain his balance and climbed up the boy's arm and onto his left shoulder. He also gasped at the sight. Inside the crate and buddle in a ragged blanket on top a duffel bag were four eggs. Eggs that were not chicken eggs, crocodile eggs, or dinosaur eggs. They each had their own pattern but they all seemed to have this metallic tone.

"These must be Pokémon eggs, like the ones that Professor Oak always told me about. But this is the first time I ever seen one this close before." The boy said in his awe and Pikachu nodded, he never saw eggs up close before either. He then placed his hand on the eggs and was reeled back in shock, nearly shaking off Pikachu. "They are almost as cold as ice!" Pikachu heard that loud and clear and panicked. The boy ignored all that, tightened the blanket around the eggs and pulled them close, hoping that some body heat might help the eggs recover. Pikachu then remembered the duffel bag and pulled it out for the trainer to carefully place the eggs inside.

"Come on, we need to find a Pokémon Center and soon!" The boy said and Pikachu nodded. The trainer then allowed the Pokémon to rest on his shoulder again as he ran in the opposite direction of the town, since there was a trail leading into the woods. After ignoring and passing more Pokémon the boy could count, who just looked at them with confused eyes, he found the end to the forest. He saw another town but this time, a building with the symbol of a ball that was red on the top half, white half on the bottom and a while button in the very center.

Still, the boy was relieved to see such a building and ran through the grass and on the streets, passing anyone nearby. He charged into the building for everyone to see in fright at the sight of a boy drenched and ragged as well as his Pokémon running as if the devil was on his trail.

"Nurse Joy!" The boy ran and stopped at a counter on the other side of the building from the door. "Please help us!"

"O-of course, I will see to your Pokémon at once…" Nurse Joy was a young woman who was wearing a nurse's uniform and hat in her pink hair that was tied in a manner not to interfere with her duties.

"Pikachu will be fine but these are not to last long!" The boy protested and Pikachu even avoided Nurse Joy's hands. The boy took the duffel bag and opened it to reveal the Pokémon Eggs that were still freezing! Nurse Joy gasped,

"Oh my goodness, you are right! I will warm these up right away but you two still need to be seen to. Wigglytuff!" Nurse Joy shouted out to a door near her counter and out came a Pokémon. It resembles a pink blob with stubby arms and legs. There is a fluffy, curled tuft of fur on its head, and it has long, rabbit-like ears and large, blue eyes. A layer of tears covers its eyes. It is covered in pink fur with a white underbelly and ear tips. "Take these young man and his Pokémon to be treated while I heat up these Pokémon eggs!"

"Wigglytuff~!" the Pokémon nodded and gently took the exhausted boy, now too tired to even scream now, along with Pikachu through the door it came from. Nurse Joy then took the duffel bag with the eggs and hurried out back as well but not before asking the boy who he was, to brave the cold and pain in order to save four Pokémon Eggs.

"My name…" The boy said between breathes from the long run through the woods and from the experience ever since he first woke up in in this region, "…is Ash Ketchum."

XXXXX

Several hours passed so it was early in the morning, Ash was able to get some sleep and a warm blanket to cover himself after he took a warm shower. Pikachu was snuggling next to him, wearing his own blanket that the Pokémon Center had for Pokémon size. Ash will momentary rub Pikachu where the little mouse likes it best, to make all this seem lighter for both of them. Then they heard a familiar ding, like when Nurse Joy alerts trainers that she was finished with healing Pokémon. Or in this case, tending to those eggs that Ash had found

Ash got up gently, not give a sudden jolt to Pikachu. "Well Nurse Joy? How are the eggs?" Nurse Joy smiled as part of her answer,

"They are doing rather well, they were definitely freezing to death but you were able to stabilize them with your body heat. That saved their lives but that is not all I found while warming them." Nurse Joy then directed the eggs were lying on a tray and in their blanket but Ash noticed that they were twitching and stirring, like smoothing inside is trying to awaken and get out. "They were about to hatch so I brought them here, so you could watch them hatch. There is this code among us Nurse Joys that whoever finds an egg is the one for the Pokémon to see first."

Ash just nodded the whole way while waiting for the eggs to hatch. He was so focused that he barely noticed Pikachu coming his way and climbing to his shoulder. But when Ash turned to face his best buddy, he heard the crack of a shell!

Ash couldn't believe what he was seeing when he turned his attention to the source of the cracking sound, the eggs were hatching! He knew what that meant, they were going to be born in this world and Ash knew what will happen once they see the very first thing since first waking up. Somehow, that wasn't something that Ash was nervous about at all. Perhaps it is because Ash was not some dreamer, he was passionate and serious about his goal, to be a Pokémon Master; to him that meant that nothing about Pokémon is going to be too tough for him.

Ash took out his new Pokédex and scanned every single one of this new Pokémon since they are still asleep. Nurse Joy said that he first one was not updated yet and gave him the latest Pokédex; the design of it was a flat screen that expands once it scans a Pokémon.

The first one was a Pokémon that resembles a sword from the medieval times. Its appearance sheathed is dark brown with curved lines across its surface. Its appearance unsheathed is a silver sword, with a gem that looks like an eye engraved on its hilt. Attached to the pommel is a long, dark blue cloth with a swirl design in lighter blue at its four-split end.

 **{Honedge, the Sword Pokémon. If anyone dares to grab its hilt, it wraps a blue cloth around that person's arm and drains that person's life energy completely.}**

The second one was a short, bipedal Pokémon with a pale yellow body and black arms and feet. Its legs have a thick, fur-like covering resembling hakama or a skirt. Its most notable feature is a pair of large black jaws emerging from the back of its head. These jaws have an oval yellow spot on their top surface and contain ten pointed teeth - six on the top row and four on the bottom. It has red eyes and two black ear-like extensions on either side of its head.

 **{Mawile, the Deceiver Pokémon. Mawile's horns form a huge set of jaws strong enough to chew up an iron beam.}**

The third one was an insectoid Pokémon with a steel body that has three distinct sections. Its ovoid abdomen is dark gray with a light gray band wrapping around the middle and two circles resembling rivets near a jagged seam. Its thorax is slightly smaller, but identical in design with its abdomen. The only difference being one circle instead of two. Its head is spherical, containing the same light gray wrap design as its body. However, it wraps from front to back on the head. On each side of its head are large red eyes with hollow black pupils. It has two round mandibles. The mandibles are attached below its eyes and are situated in front of its horizontally opening mouth. Atop its head are two long antennae, each tipped with small spheres. It has six black legs sprouting from its thorax. Each leg has one claw at its tip, except the front legs that each have two.

 **{Durant, the Iron Ant Pokémon. Durant build twisting tunnels in the mountains where they form their nests. They are covered with a steel armor for protection.}**

The last one was a small, bipedal Pokémon. It has a rounded red and black head with a silvery blade extending from the front. Its face is grey with yellow eyes. Four steel spikes protrude from its black torso, two on each side connected by steel ribs. Its red arms that end with knife-like blades instead of hands. Its legs are red with two-toed feet.

 **{Pawniard, the Sharp Blade Pokémon. Pawniard's entire body is made of blades which it uses to inflict damage on its opponent.}**

"You sure are a lucky trainer Ash. All these Pokémon have one thing in common." Nurse Joy said and Ash was willing to learn, "They all are Steel-Type Pokémon!" Ash gasped and so did Pikachu. Steel-Type Pokémon were a typing that the two had thought to only exist as moves, like Pikachu's **Iron Tail**. But now they had finally met a Steel-type Pokémon and four of them at the same time!?"

"Are you kidding me? I never saw Steel Type Pokémon before!" Ash said and Pikachu shared the excitement as well. Nurse joy smiled at how trainer and Pokémon had such a close knit relationship. Especially with such a young trainer. "They never taught that in Pallet Town." Ash let that slip in his excitement and Nurse Joy seemed to not recognize that town name

"Pallet Town? Where is that?" Nurse Joy asked and pretty soon, the other trainers and visitors were just waiting for the same answer.

"Why in Kanto, that is where me and Pikachu were born." Ash said without a hitch, he didn't think it was such a big deal. That was where he is, right?

"You came from Kanto!?" Nurse Joy shouted and scared Ash and Pikachu greatly. She saw that and calmed herself down. "Sorry Ash but we haven't been able to get to Kanto from here or anywhere else for that matter. It is because of the fog." Ash was confused, he couldn't remember any fog he saw when he woke up but he did remember seeing a fog while on the S.S. Anne; he just thought that it was all part of the sea surroundings and never gave it much thought.

Everyone else gave their reports,

"It started very early in the morning, I was supposed to go fishing but when he I tried to enter the fog, I always found myself going in the opposite direction."

"We can't contact anyone outside the fog."

"No one ever came from the fog in the first place either."

"Even the Pokémon can't get through the fog and they are scared."

"We are just glad that we can get our supplies form inland and we were only getting minor goods from the other regions."

All this added up to a dense fog forming a crown around this region. Nothing ever comes out from outside and no one can go through the fog to the outside. Occasionally, there will be lightning surging through the fog but no rain or snow or storms happen there, only more inland. It was like this region was trapped as if they were going to be punished but why?

"So when did this fog first appear?" Ash asked, not realizing how heavy his answer will be. Nurse Joy looked it up on his computer to verify her memory of the fog.

"It was two weeks ago like I said, on July 15, 1997 (1) and at 6:30." Nurse Joy finally said and once again, everyone nodded but this time they didn't go back to their devices. They just noticed that Ash was aware of their attention on him or his Pikachu. They just stood there, like they were seeing a ghost or something.

"Are you serious Nurse Joy? And you are sure that we had only be on the beach for a few hours?" Ash started to get frantic, as if he was in a hurry to catch a train. "Please tell us!" Ash raised his voice when he was getting no answer.

"Yes. What is wrong with you?" Nurse Joy was starting to get crept out but she will soon get her answer.

"That is the date and exact time that the S.S. Anne was hit by the storm and was going to sink! I remembered seeing that date on a clock before me and Pikachu were sent out of the ship! Two weeks had passed here but seeming no time had passed outside!" Ash shouted out and everyone gasped at this. This fog was trapping them between different time streams? Who could do this to them!?

End of Chapter 1.

 ***I had this idea for a while but was never able to get anywhere with it so I decided to put it aside but now I need something to work on now I am trying to get back to writing. So I will answer some questions to those who may still be confused.**

 **One, I have tried to make it seem that Ash will not throw away his chance at the Indigo Plateau Conference for the Kalos League. He will be spending a good amount of months in Kalos which will cause only seconds to pass outside the Kalos border, where the St. Anne is still sinking.**

 **Second, Ash had lost his Pokémon including his Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle but Misty and Brock have them as they were able to catch the Pokémon while still in their balls. So that is why Ash had a clean state and only his Pikachu before finding the four eggs.**

 **Third, I will need to hear from you. I could either tell you of Ash's adventures in Kalos or skip to when Ash returns to the Kanto Border, just moments after St. Anne sank and tell the story in flashbacks as Ash finishes his adventures in Kanto. It will make quite the difference and you, the audience, are important to me; I will love to hear what you suggest for the next chapter.**

 **I hope that clears a few things and I will be waiting. Have a great summer!***

 **1\. I am using the date the episode,** _ **Pokémon Shipwreck**_ **, was aired as the date of when the S.S. Anne was caught in the storm and was sinking** _ **.**_ **That will be the best date I can use for the timeline of the Pokémon universe.**


	2. Welcome to Kalos!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

"Pokémon" – Normal Speech

'Pokémon' – Thoughts

 _Pokémon_ – Flashback

 **Pokémon** – Move Names

 **{Pokémon}** – Pokédex

Ash, the Iron Trainer

Welcome to Kalos!

 _Previously on Ash the Iron Trainer,_

 _"You came from Kanto!?" Nurse Joy shouted and scared Ash and Pikachu greatly. She saw that and calmed herself down. "Sorry Ash but we haven't been able to get to Kanto from here or anywhere else for that matter. It is because of the fog." Ash was confused, he couldn't remember any fog he saw when he woke up but he did remember seeing a fog while on the S.S. Anne; he just thought that it was all part of the sea surroundings and never gave it much thought._

 _Everyone else gave their reports,_

 _"It started very early in the morning, I was supposed to go fishing but when he I tried to enter the fog, I always found myself going in the opposite direction."_

 _"We can't contact anyone outside the fog."_

 _"No one ever came from the fog in the first place either."_

 _"Even the Pokémon can't get through the fog and they are scared."_

 _"We are just glad that we can get our supplies form inland and we were only getting minor goods from the other regions."_

 _All this added up to a dense fog forming a crown around this region. Nothing ever comes out from outside and no one can go through the fog to the outside. Occasionally, there will be lightning surging through the fog but no rain or snow or storms happen there, only more inland. It was like this region was trapped as if they were going to be punished but why?_

 _"So when did this fog first appear?" Ash asked, not realizing how heavy his answer will be. Nurse Joy looked it up on his computer to verify her memory of the fog._

 _"It was two weeks ago like I said, on July 15, 1997 (1) and at 6:30." Nurse Joy finally said and once again, everyone nodded but this time they didn't go back to their devices. They just noticed that Ash was aware of their attention on him or his Pikachu. They just stood there, like they were seeing a ghost or something._

 _"Are you serious Nurse Joy? And you are sure that we had only be on the beach for a few hours?" Ash started to get frantic, as if he was in a hurry to catch a train. "Please tell us!" Ash raised his voice when he was getting no answer._

 _"Yes. What is wrong with you?" Nurse Joy was starting to get creeped out but she will soon get her answer._

 _"That is the date and exact time that the S.S. Anne was hit by the storm and was going to sink! I remembered seeing that date on a clock before me and Pikachu were sent out of the ship! Two weeks had passed here but seeming no time had passed outside!" Ash shouted out and everyone gasped at this. This fog was trapping them between different time streams? Who could do this to them!?_

Later that afternoon, Ash was relaxing on a bench in Santalune City. That was where he found the Pokémon Center and where his four Pokémon Eggs hatched into young Steel-type Pokémon. Right now they were either playing or resting, Ash had started to train with them and while Honedge and Mawile were like energetic little children, Pawniard and Durant were more mature and took some rest in order to conserve energy. Ash felt like he had become a parent at the age of ten.

He was exhausted trying to get them under control and even more for trying to get them focused on their training rather than their playing around. Pikachu even helped and was exhausted as well. The little mouse Pokémon felt like some kind of uncle to the newly born Pokémon.

"I still can't believe…pant…that we are in a whole other region…pant…when it seemed that we were back in Kanto." Ash spoke through his heavy breathing and Pikachu could only mutter in response. They both thought that the ocean currents had carried them back home. They couldn't be any more wrong.

This was instead Kalos which seemed to be a lot more glamorous than Kanto who always seemed to be a little of the countryside. There was always the perfume in the air, the couples on dates and the gentleman trying to encourage the young to be more refined like they are. Of course, Ash felt that to be alien to someone who was adjusted to a life similar to that of a farm hand.

But Kalos had something more than that which was creeping out Ash. It was that Kalos somehow had over six hundred different species of Pokémon that couldn't be found in Kanto. It was like Kanto was miles far behind in the Pokémon research. Or otherwise Professor Oak and the other officials had kept all this secret from him and even Gary, Ash's childhood rival and the grandson of the Professor.

"I just wish that I could find some way to make up for being an irresponsible little kid back on the St Anne. I told Brock and Misty that I will take care of my Pokémon and I had to lose them while they were still in their Pokéballs!" Ash then ranted to himself, making sure not to wake up the two sleeping Pokémon on his lap.

"Pika-pi Pikachu pi pi~!" Pikachu used its small and study hands to rub on his best friend and trainer. Ash may not be the expert in Pikachu's tongue but 'Pika-pi' was always the way Pikachu used his name so that much Ash had made in terms of progress.

"Thank you Pikachu. I always needed that." Ash said while almost forgetting his worries to rub Pikachu where the little yellow rodent always loved to be rubbed. Ash then felt some more weight on his lap and saw that all four of his steel type Pokémon were now taking a nap right on that same spot; it was an adorable sight, like they all trusted Ash and loved him so much that they wanted to be near him most of the time. It was like a five year clutching your arm 24/7.

Ash couldn't blame them, they had no parent but him. And taking care of them wasn't all bad. He even learned a secret about his Pokédex that he never thought possible or saw the other trainers do. It definitely helped him with his training of his Pokémon.

 _Flashback Begins!_

 _"Aww man! This stinks and now what am I going to do!?" Ash said while all his Pokémon were playing with each other on the floor in front of him. He made sure to tell them not to wander off of they could get lost and miss dinner. Who would have thought that will be the secret to keeping your children under control after all?_

 _"Young Man!" Ash cringed and the Pokémon did too only to see Nurse Joy staring them down while leaving the counter unmanned. The Pokémon went back to the own devices while Ash was glued to Nurse Joy's stare. "You are going to calm down and pull yourself together. You are a better boy than that."_

 _Ash said nothing and looked down, to let no one see him drown in shame. Shame that he was going to swallow really hard. He felt like twenty Mistys have him and was scolding him all at once like she usually does; without even sharing some of her experience as a Gym Leader. "…Sorry…"_

 _"…At least you are honest Ash." Nurse Joy said after a while of silence. "How about you scan your Pokémon?" Ash looked up to Nurse Joy, with a look that asked 'why'. "Try it with your Pikachu." Nurse Joy motioned her hand to the Electric Type Pokémon who was still puzzled about the request. Ash just gave up on asking and took out his new Pokédex and scanned his very best buddy._

 _ **{Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon. It can generate electric attacks from the electric pouches located in both of its cheeks. This Pokémon is male based on the shape of the tail. Ability is Static. Knows the moves Thunder Shock, Thunderbolt, Agility, Quick Attack, Thunder and Double-Edge. Hasn't unlocked its Egg Move Volt Tackle yet.}**_

 _The Pokédex had left Ash baffled, he knew some of those attacks but he always just let Pikachu tell him through one way or another. Now that he knew what Pikachu knew, Ash will definitely be able to understand his best friend even more. All the while of staring at Pikachu with awe that made the Electric type blush at the attention he was be given._

 _"Now try the young ones, you will learn a lot about them." Nurse Joy said and Ash knew that wasn't a suggestion. He did them all in this order, indeed learning more and more about his new Pokémon._

 _ **{Honedge, the Sword Pokémon. If anyone dares to grab its hilt, it wraps a blue cloth around that person's arm and drains that person's life energy completely. This Pokémon is Male. Ability is No Guard which both allows this Pokémon's attacks to always hit and always hit by other moves. Knows the moves Tackle and Swords Dance. Knows the Egg Moves Wide Guard but hadn't unlocked it.}**_

 _ **{Pawniard, the Sharp Blade Pokémon. Pawniard's entire body is made of blades which it uses to inflict damage on its opponent. This Pokémon is Male. Ability is Pressure which forces other Pokémon to waste more energy on moves so they can't use them that much. Knows the moves Scratch and Leer. Knows the Egg Move Psycho Cut.}**_

 _ **{Mawile, the Deceiver Pokémon. Mawile has jaw-like appendages at the ends of its steel horns. It deceives any opponent who lowers its guard with its hypnotic expression, then quickly spins around to bite them. This Pokémon is Female. Ability is Hyper Cutter which prevents this Pokémon's attack power from decreasing. Knows the moves Growl, Fairy Wind, and Taunt. Has unlocked the egg moves Fire Fang, Ice Fang and Thunder Fang.}**_

 _ **{Durant, the Iron Ant Pokémon. Durant build twisting tunnels in the mountains where they form their nests. They are covered with a steel armor for protection. This Pokémon is Female. Ability is Swarm which increases the power of Bug-Type moves when the Pokémon is at ⅓ of full health or lower. Knows the moves Vice Grip, Sand Attack and Fury Cutter. Knows the Egg Moves Thunder Fang, Endure and Rock Climb.}**_

 _Ash could have sworn his eyes were going to pop out of his body. Who knew that all these Pokémon had inherited some many Egg moves? Now it is clear that finding those eggs was no accident. But how could anyone stage this as if they were expecting Ash to be the one to find them? And why?_

 _"As you can see Ash." Nurse Joy said, "You can use your Pokédex to scan any Pokémon in the wild and it will just tell you the general info unless you catch it. Once you do then your Pokémon is automatically registered into the system and everything else is determined." Ash was baffled at how advanced this Pokémon stuff is. But then he remembered something, something that was like a sack of bricks was dragged down his chest._

 _"But this sucks." Ash muttered which worried Pikachu and Nurse Joy. "Now I have five Pokémon, even before my first Gym Battle here in Kalos. How am I going to capture other Pokémon if there is only room for another Starter? I don't want a full team right on the spot, I want it to take it slow and build the team from the ground up. Not to get six Pokémon in an instant and expect them to work like they had been with me for months." Ash would have gone on his muttering rant when he heard giggling, both human and Pokémon. He looked to see just who found all this funny._

 _"You are a very sweet little boy. I haven't heard words of a veteran from the mouth of a young trainer like yourself." Nurse Joy said in her giggles which got Ash to huff and pout, furthering her into laughing at how cute he was in her eyes. "I now know you deserve this." That got Ash's attention and even Pikachu raised his eyebrow. She just took out something from her pocket and asked for Ash's Pokédex. When she inserted what looked like a computer chip into it, the Pokédex roared back to life but it was not describing any Pokémon at all. It said,_

 _ **{Update Confirmed and Uploaded. Ash Ketchum, born of Pallet Town of the Kanto Region, is rightfully granted the Trainer Status of Silver in regards to his previous exploits which involved surviving encounters with the Rogue Cloned Pokémon Mewtwo and the Legendary Birds in addition of encountering the Rare Mew itself. In addition of this, Ash Ketchum has been given the right to have up to Ten Pokémon on hand at a time. Anymore will be sent to Professor Sycamore's Garden until further notice of a more personal storage location. Please use this honor and gift to the best of use.}**_

 _Ash couldn't believe that he heard every single one of those words coming out of his Pokédex. He never even heard of a 'Trainer's Rank' before, not even from Professor Oak and his arrogant but skilled grandson Gary. It was like all this was nothing but a dream that no matter how many times he pinched himself, he will never wake up in his bed._

 _"You are only ten years old, you still have a lot more to learn about Pokémon. Have fun while doing that. That is the much I can tell you." Nurse Joy said while ruffling Ash's head and returning back to her station at the Pokémon Center counter._

 _Flashback Ends!_

XXXXX

After Ash was finished walking down memory lane, he felt like someone had landed on his hat which covered his eyes and soaked in his tears. It took a while before Ash found the strength to lift his hat from his eyes to see his sixth Pokémon on hand and the fifth one he had firstly encountered in Kalos.

The Pokémon was a quadruped, frog-like one. It has light blue skin, white hands, and a dark blue stripe from the center of its oval head to its nose. Its eyes, which have yellow sclera, black irises, and white pupils, protrude vertically from its head due to their size. It seemed to produce a large mane of bubbles from its chest and back and has two small bubbles on its nose. The delicate yet flexible bubbles, called Frubbles, reduce the damage the Pokémon takes from attacks. It has three fingers and two toes on its hands and feet. It was the water starter type of Kalos, Froakie.

Ash smiled at how childish and playful his new starter type Pokémon had acted ever since the two had first met each other. It turned out that there was a group of five kids who also received Starters types from the regional Professor that was named Sycamore. But since there were two sets, each with three Pokémon, there was one left over and it turned out to be a remaining Froakie. Ash saw that no one ever had a second opinion and ever considered this Froakie, much like how everyone back home always turned to Gary for the better trainer from Pallet town than him. So Ash ignored what anyone had to say and took in Froakie as his Kalos Starter.

And ever since, they really hit. Froakie loved both training and play. Loved both hard work and games. It was like a diamond in the rough, an Oxymoron. And yet Ash loved this Froakie all the same. He was even surprised and ecstatic once he scanned this Froakie; both before,

 **{Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokémon. From its chest and back, Froakie creates bubbles called Frubbles, which act as a cushion and soften the blow of an opponent's attack.}**

And after it became his Pokémon,

 **{…. This Pokémon is Female. Ability is Protean. Knows the moves Pound, Growl, Bubble, and Snore. Knows the Egg moves Camouflage, Mud Sport and Mind Reader but hasn't unlocked them yet.}**

Ash didn't mind Froakie being female, it was just seeing her as feisty and able to take charge among the other Pokémon as well as being a good mother to Ash's four Steel-type Pokémon was enough to make him smile. It reminded him a lot about his own mother, someone that he misses on the other side of the fog surrounding Kalos.

Froakie then saw on how her trainer was staring into nothingness again and giggled in her own tongue. It always amused her ever since she became Ash's Pokémon, to see her trainer drift off like a light head goof. A very sweet and well-meaning type of good. One that Froakie doesn't mind being trained by. She hopped onto the other shoulder to where Pikachu was lying on and rubbed against Ash's cheek like a cat to her beloved owner while Pikachu joined in; it was an adorable sight for all to squeal and 'aww' at as they passed them. In fact, there moment was always interrupted with the sound of a shutter closing and the brief bright light that nearly blinded them.

"That is prefect!" That voice was enough to awaken the young Pokémon on Ash's lap but they were sound enough to merely try to rub the sleepiness out of their eyes as they joined Ash and his other Pokémon gaze onto a local woman. Her blonde hair was in the strangest locks to Ash. She was wearing hiker's boots, short turquoise pants that only reached half way past the kneecaps with two pockets on each leg, white shirt and waist band that had a bowtie. Hanging from her shoulder was a portable and miniature camera. In her hands was a larger black camera that must have been the one to take that photo of Ash with his Pokémon.

"You must be quite the trainer to have such a beautiful relationship with your Pokémon! I just had to take a picture of it all!" The woman went on and on about 'beauty' and 'photo shooting' until she noticed on how everyone was staring her with disbelief and discontent for her poor excuse for a first impression and especially to a foreigner from another region. "Sorry about that, my name is Viola. I am a professional photographer working here in Santalune City."

"My name is Ash Ketchum from Kanto. I am training my Pokémon so that we can be prepared for our first Gym Battle here in Kalos." Ash said and Viola nodded. "It is just no one will ever show us where we can find the Gym Leader. They just tell us to wait and wait. All we can do is train while we do but it has been a few days already."

"I have heard all about your arrival here and yes you have been staying in our town for a little while." Viola said while getting into a thinking pose before smiling. "Tell you what, I know some Trainers on Route 22. I will like to hear back that you have faced them all in combat and won. I will be waiting in the building next to he entrance which is the Gym where I work. I even know the Gym Leader and I think I work out a Gym Battle soon." Viola said and winked at Ash before heading in the direction that Ash agreed to be where Route 22 started. He has gotten good with maps in such a short time and it has saved him a lot of trouble find his hotel and back.

But Ash could have sworn that Viola is hiding something but even if he was going to the Gym, he will have a better chance of losing and he didn't want to do that in front of all the friends he made in Santalune City. So he gathered his Pokémon back into their balls and headed towards his new training area, wondering just how is he going to better improve his skill in battle.

End of Chapter 2.

 ***Well here you have it! I have decided to make this since most of you said that you wanted Ash's journey in Kalos in detail rather just a flash-forward. But I bet a lot of you just said 'I don't care'. That is perfectly fine by me.**

 **You are wondering when I am going to have Serena meet Ash again. She is one of those five kids who are going to get those Starter types from Sycamore but I never said that they all got them and Ash's Froakie left after that. It was the reverse and those kids haven't even arrived in Santalune City yet. I will have them appear later and remember that I am basing mostly on the anime but with some plot and elements from the games. You will notice that for sure.**

 **So I hope that you will keep waiting and hang in there because I will not abandoned this if the ratings are bad. I am very patient when I am not frustrated and on the verge of getting fed up. I can wait a while to really see what you think of my stories. Love to hear back from you!***


	3. First of Many Battles

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

"Pokémon" – Normal Speech

'Pokémon' – Thoughts

Pokémon – Flashback

 **Pokémon** – Move Names

 **{Pokémon}** – Pokédex

Ash, the Iron Trainer

First of Many Battles

 _Previously on Ash the Iron Trainer,_

" _You must be quite the trainer to have such a beautiful relationship with your Pokémon! I just had to take a picture of it all!" The woman went on and on about 'beauty' and 'photo shooting' until she noticed on how everyone was staring her with disbelief and discontent for her poor excuse for a first impression and especially to a foreigner from another region. "Sorry about that, my name is Viola. I am a professional photographer working here in Santalune City."_

" _My name is Ash Ketchum from Kanto. I am training my Pokémon so that we can be prepared for our first Gym Battle here in Kalos." Ash said and Viola nodded. "It is just no one will ever show us where we can find the Gym Leader. They just tell us to wait and wait. All we can do is train while we do but it has been a few days already."_

" _I have heard all about your arrival here and yes you have been staying in our town for a little while." Viola said while getting into a thinking pose before smiling. "Tell you what, I know some Trainers on Route 22. I will like to hear back that you have faced them all in combat and won. I will be waiting in the building next to the entrance which is the Gym where I work. I even know the Gym Leader and I think I work out a Gym Battle soon." Viola said and winked at Ash before heading in the direction that Ash agreed to be where Route 22 started. He has gotten good with maps in such a short time and it has saved him a lot of trouble find his hotel and back._

 _But Ash could have sworn that Viola is hiding something but even if he was going to the Gym, he will have a better chance of losing and he didn't want to do that in front of all the friends he made in Santalune City. So he gathered his Pokémon back into their balls and headed towards his new training area, wondering just how is he going to better improve his skill in battle._

"One more time! Let's go!" That was to be the cry that awoke everyone to the first ray of sunshine in the morning. When the residents got out of their beds and looked at their clocks, they realized that if they had slept any longer than it will get them behind in their chores and schedules. In a sense, they just couldn't be angry at whoever yells that early in the morning and it has been that way for a couple of days before today.

Elsewhere on Route 22 or what the locals called the Détourner Way, a Trainer was hard at work overseeing his Pokémon get their morning training. And what better way to train them than to pit each other in spares so that they understand each other as well as they understand themselves.

It worked out since Honedge was able to learn **Fury Cutter** , which was a multi-hit move and gets stronger the move times it is used, and **Metal Sound** that emits a horrible screech that sharply lowers Sp. Def. which can make the target weaker to Special moves; Pawniard was a fast learner and managed to reach the level after also learning **Fury Cutter** and learned **Torment** which prevents a Pokémon from using the same move again until the match is over; Mawile learned how to use dark type moves like **Fake Tears** , which feigns crying to sharply lower the foe's Sp. Def, and **Bite** that has a fixed chance of causing a foe to flinch and not use moves for a while; Finally Durant learned both **Fury Cutter** and **Bite** as well as **Agility** , which increases a Pokémon's speed, since he was a fast learner like Pawniard.

"We sure have seen a lot of new Pokémon on this route, didn't we Pikachu?" Ash said facing his tried electric Pokémon who still smiled from on top of Ash's shoulder. Pikachu nodded as well before going to take a little nap to conserve energy while Ash took out his Pokédex to do some reviewing.

 **{Azurill, the Polka Dot Pokémon. Azurill is able to throw its tail like a lasso, using the momentum to move about.}**

 **{Bidoof, the Plump Mouse Pokémon. It gnaws on trees and rocks with its strong front teeth and lives in nests near the water.}**

 **{Bunnelby, the Digging Pokémon. It has ears like shovels. Digging holes strengthens its ears so much that they can sever thick roots effortlessly.}**

 **{Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. When sad or scared, Riolu's aura becomes stronger as a way of signaling its allies.}**

In order of capture,

 **{Dunsparce, the Land Snake Pokémon. When discovered, the Dunsparce uses its tail to burrow into the earth and evade capture.}**

Dunsparce is a serpentine Pokémon with a primarily yellow body, blue underside, and blue-and-cream-striped back. Its head is round with a wide mouth extending under its jowls and curving up toward the middle of its face. Its chin is blue with two rounded prongs. Its eyes—round and rimmed with blue—are kept closed, revealing its cream-colored eyelids. On Dunsparce's upper back are two small, white, bird-like wings split into two sections each. Its body ends in a striped, drill-like tail. Though Dunsparce can float slightly with its wings, it avoids detection by burrowing into the ground with its tail. It lives immobile in caves and beneath the earth, where it makes maze-like nests.

 **{Litleo, the Lion Club Pokémon. They set off on their own from their pride and live by themselves to become stronger. These hot-blooded Pokémon are quick to fight.}**

Litleo are quadruped, feline Pokémon. They are mostly dark brown in color with pale brown paws, ears, tail tip, and face. They have a short, rounded muzzle with a reddish orange nose and round ears. Their eyes are circular with black irises and white pupils and sclera. There is a reddish orange tuft of fur between their ears. Each of their paws has three toes and a dark brown paw pad. Their tail ends in a pointed, teardrop shape.

In battle, its tuft of fur radiates heat, and when up against a strong opponent, the temperature increases. When wild Litleo grow stronger, they leave the pack and begin to live alone. Litleo is a hot-blooded Pokémon that is quick to start fights. It and its evolution Pyroar are the only known Pokémon capable of learning **Noble Roar** which intimidates a target and lowers its Attack (like **Tackle** ) and Special Attack (like **Ember** ) stats. In short, it was like Ash when he first started as a trainer; thinking that the more fights he is part of, the stronger he gets but apparently he watched too many duels on TV.

But of course Ash can't forget about the real lucky catch he made only a few hours after he started his training in the Détourner Way. He looked that very Pokémon up in his Pokédex,

 **{Fletchling, the Tiny Robin Pokémon. Although Fletchling's chirp is quite beautiful to hear, it is relentlessly tough with those who enter its territory.}**

Fletchling are small, avian Pokémon similar in appearance to robins. They have a reddish-orange head with a triangular yellow mark on the back of each eye. Their body and wings are gray, and there are white tips on the wings. They have long, black tail with a white 'v'-shaped marking near the tip. The tail ends in two points, and has two feathers sticking out at the base, giving the impression of the fletching on the end of an arrow. Their legs, beak, and eyes are black. The legs are thin and spindly, with two toes facing forward and one pointing backward on each foot.

Fletchling are said to be very friendly and are well-known for their beautiful songs. They communicate by using chirps and moving their tail-feathers to signal one another. In spite of their typically peaceful disposition, they are relentless in battle and very territorial, attacking perceived threats mercilessly. And apparently this Fletchling was so about some portion of Route Twenty Two as well; that was how Ash had met this Pokémon filled with promise.

 **{This Pokémon is Male. Ability is Big Pecks which protects the Pokémon from Defense-lowering attacks. Knows the moves Double Team, Peck, and Razor Wind. Has unlocked the egg move Steel Wing which is a Steel Type Move that raises the user's Defense stat.}**

This will make Fletchling a very good Pokémon for the Santalune City Gym. And so well Ash's Dunsparce and Litleo because, in order;

 **{This Pokémon is Male. Ability is Serene Grace which boosts the likelihood of additional effects occurring. Knows the moves Rage, Defense Curl, Rollout and Spite.}** And **Rollout** is a Rock type move which is super effective against Bug Type Pokémon.

 **{This Pokémon is Female. Ability is Unnerve which unnerves opposing Pokémon and makes them unable to eat Berries. Knows the moves Tackle, Leer, Ember, Work Up and Headbutt. Knows the Egg Move Fire Spin but hasn't unlocked it yet.}** This Pokémon knows enough Fire type moves to work against any Bug type Pokémon.

"Okay guys, take a breather." Ash said and his training Pokémon fell to the ground, finally taking a rest. Pikachu was able to finally get up from Ash's shoulder and help with the other Pokémon pick themselves up. Ash also helped by returning them to their balls and going to Pokémon Center.

While waiting, he felt like he and his Pokémon were ready for their first gym battle in the Kalos region. For the past three days of training, Ash had gone over how naïve he was and that allowed him to lose in his very first gym battle against Brock. Ash just couldn't believe that he only won by using the gym's fire extinguisher system in order to win. That doesn't work for every gym and so Ash had to win by actually taking it slower and actually train his Pokémon to get stronger and learn all those new moves.

"But not any more Pikachu." Ash said in a low voice, to the point that he didn't care if he was heard or not. "You and I and all of our Pokémon are not going to be little kids anymore. We are going to win this gym battle and we are going to win the Kalos Pokémon League."

"Pikachu." That very same electric rodent said while resting in the back room of the Pokémon Center.

XXXXX

It took until the very next day for all of Ash's new Pokémon to be fully healed and reenergized but the wait is over. Now the Pokémon have had it with nothing but training, they want to give their all in this Gym. And that is what happened as soon as Ash got his gear into check and store his Pokémon in their balls.

At last, Ash reached the Santalune City Gym and he was allowed in by some staff that looked to be trainers around the same age as him. He was then led down the hall into a vast room that was like the other Gyms Ash fought in before. It had a field where both trainers are to be placed as well as the fighting Pokémon. Around the rest of the room, flowers and trees are planted in plant beds. Probably the ones that bugs and Bug type Pokémon adore which is the Gym's way of expressing its typing.

"Good morning Ash and welcome to my Bug type Pokémon Gym!" Ash smiled as he saw Viola on the other side of the room to him. She was geared and ready to go as well as Ash. "Now since this is your first Gym Battle in Kalos, let me tell you how we do our Gym Battles!" Ash nodded and Pikachu did too in order to remember for future battles in the Kalos region. "The Leader of the Gym is only allowed to use a fixed number of Pokémon and we lose when all of our Pokémon faint." Ash nodded, as leas that part isn't different.

"But the trainer is quite different, you allowed to use any number of Pokémon until all of them are fainted. And from what I hear, you probably came with all your caught Pokémon and that exceeds the default six right?" Ash nodded, not wanting to admit that; not in front of the other trainers who weren't as lucky as him. Viola was just glad to see a confident and eager but modest and honest trainer that Ash was presenting himself as. "Enough chitchat, let's get under way!" That got Ash up and running again and fixed his focus on Viola. He could just feel like he was back in Pewter City, with Brock pulling Pokémon Ash never seen before against him.

"Come out Surskit!" That was to be Viola's first Pokémon. Surskit is a blue insectoid Pokémon. Its body is round and has four long, skinny legs extending from it. It secretes oil from the tips of its feet, which enables it to walk on water as if it were skating. It has a yellow cap with a single antenna that can secrete a thick, sugary syrup or a sweet scent. The syrup is exuded when danger is sensed, while the scent is used to attract prey. Its eyes are dark and circular, and have small semicircular pink markings under them. It is known to inhabit ponds, rivers, and similar wetlands, where is feeds on microscopic, aquatic organisms.

Ash took out his Pokédex and scanned this Pokémon,

 **{Surskit, the Pond Skater Pokémon. Surskit can walk on water as if it was skating. It attracts prey with a sweet aroma it produces.}**

"Okay Vila, my first Pokémon for your own. Go, Honedge!" Ash shouted and released one of his four Steel type Pokémon, leaving Pikachu for the fallout since they were more excited about this than the Electric rodent like Pokémon.

"Begin!" One of the staff was mainly the referee and announced the match to start. Ash wanted to get the first move to see how Viola makes a comeback and bite back.

"Start with **Tackle**!" Ash shouted and Honedge charged at Surskit with all his might. The Water/Bug type Pokémon of course just stood there, waiting for Viola's instructions.

"Use **Protect**." Viola said simply and Surskit activated a protective dome around its small body. Ash had a feeling that will happen and as Honedge was halted in his tracks by the **Protect** move, Ash had come up with a backup plan.

"Use **Fury Cutter** now!" Ash said and before Viola could say another word, Honedge and released its metal blade from the stealth and struck Surskit with a slash; and before Viola could even gasp in disbelief, Honedge struck Surskit again with another slash, slightly more powerful than the last.

"Use **Protect** again and **Ice Beam**!"

"Honedge dodge it if you can while using **Metal Sound**!"

These commands were given off at once and Honedge had stopped striking at Surskit and grinded his metal body to create a horrible sound which successfully lowered Pursuit's defenses. Unfortunately that was to be the end of Honedge because Surskit had protected itself again and somehow froze the Sword Pokémon despite the type disadvantage of the Ice type move.

"Now use **Signal Beam**!" Viola said and Surskit jumped into the air and unleashed a powerful beam that shattered the ice and freed Honedge but the attack power behind all that was enough to knock Honedge unconscious. Ash was shocked, he had trained Honedge for this gym battle and yet it was an easy victory for Viola.

"Honedge is unable to battle! Surskit wins!" The referee announced for the sake of everyone involved in this Gym Battle.

"Honedge!" Ash abandoned his position and checked on his Sword Pokémon. He heard something like the shaking of a cricket and the weeping of a scared child. Honedge was sad and crying that it lost so easily. "There, there. It is only our first battle so there is still a lot we couldn't learn through training. But you did your best and I am still your trainer Honedge. Remember that." Ash said and returned Honedge to his Pokéball and also returned to his place on the challenger side of the battlefield. "Now it is time for my next Pokémon, go Pawniard!" Out came the Dark and Steel type Pokémon which used his Pressure ability on Surskit; that will cause it to have a hard time now with Pokémon moves. "Now use **Leer** and **Fury Cutter**!"

Pawniard complied and successfully lowered Surskit's defenses and moved in for some damage, like how Honedge was faster than Surskit. This time, more damage was done to Surskit. Viola thought it was going to be the same old song. " **Protect** and **Ice Beam**!"

"Dodge!" Ash shouted and Pawniard followed in suit. " **Torment**!" That move successfully made Surskit unable to use Ice Beam once again. " **Scratch**!" Ash bellowed and Pawniard was able to land another hit of damage with his claws for hands.

" **Bubble Beam**!"

" **Psycho Cut**!" Ash had made another come back and Pawniard was able to make an airborne slash of Psychic type energy that cut through the **Bubble Beam** and hit Surskit hard. "Return Pawniard!" Viola was especially surprised to see Ash actually return his Pokémon when he was about to beat her Surskit. "It is your turn Litleo!" Ash could be considered a fool for using a fire type against a water type but he seemed to know what he was doing. "Use **Work Out** and then **Tackle**!"

Litleo tensed and her muscles grew, causing her attack power to increase. It then charged with impressive speeds to hit Surskit hard. Viola was impressed at Litleo's speed and wanted to try it out closer.

" **Ice Beam** and then **Signal Beam**!" Surskit recovered and covered the entire battlefield and even under Litleo's feet. Then it sent a beam of bug type energy at the Lion Cub Pokémon. She tried to doge but realized that on ice, there is barely any traction and Litleo started to swirl out of control! " **Bubble Beam**!" That was direct hit since Surskit was adapted to trending on ice, it moved around like a pro skater.

"Don't give in Litleo!" Ash shouted while trying to think off a plan until he noticed that Surskit had to push its back when it used Bubble Beam. That gave him an idea, "Litleo, use **Work Out** and then **Ember**!" Ash had to give it a go and Litleo did trust Ash with his strategy; she grew stronger again and was shocked to see that using Ember acted like a propeller around the ice covered field. "Try to get on your back and spin while using **Ember**!" That idea came from out of nowhere but Litleo found it easier than before to get upside down while using the motion of the Ember attack to form a dome of fire that covered almost the entire battlefield, melting the ice and hitting Surskit in the process.

"Use **Protect**!" Surskit was able to avoid the worst by using its protective dome to take in that much flames. By then, the ice had melted and Litleo was able to get on her feet again.

"Keep using **Ember** while Surskit is using **Protect**!" Now that was the craziest Ash had ever done in this Gym Battle but Litleo followed suit and forced Surskit into a corner with only the blue energy dome to protect itself. But after some time, the dome faded and Surskit was finally hit with the Ember Attack but Litleo couldn't use it anymore. That left the Lion Cub Pokémon open for moves.

"Litleo, return!" Ash actually pulled something wise by not pushing Litleo further by returning the fire and normal type to her Pokéball. "Go Pikachu!" Rather than using a Pokéball, Pikachu merely ran into the field.

"Getting a little too confident for your own good Ash. That is what led trainers to defeat! **Bubble Beam**!" Viola shouted and Surskit launched a stream of bubbles into Pikachu's direction,

" **Quick Attack**!" Ash shouted and Pikachu dodged the attack.

" **Signal Beam**!" Surskit had jumped in the air again and launched a beam of bug type energy at Pikachu.

"Keep **Quick Attack** up." Ash said calmly and Pikachu did and pretty soon, Surskit was sending attacks everywhere until Surskit had to fall to the ground looking tired. " **Thunderbolt**!" Ash shouted and Surskit never lasted when it was hit by a Thunderbolt, a Special type move and also an electric type as well. With the various hits from before and the stat lowering, Surskit never stood a chance and finally fell.

"Surskit is unable to battle! Pikachu wins!" The referee called for the verdict and Viola returned Surskit back to its Pokéball. She then reached in her belt for another Pokéball.

"Flutter for our hearts Vivillon!" Viola had finally showed her second Pokémon. Vivillon is a butterfly-like Pokémon with wings that come in a large variety of patterns. Vivillon's thorax is an elliptical shape divided into three segments, each with a different shade of gray. Its legs are also elliptical which are black on the lower half and grayish on the upper half. Vivillon has two black, circular hands and no visible arms. It has a round, grayish head with large, black, pixelated eyes and a pair of skinny antenna. Its wings' pattern is affected by the climate in which it lives.

Ash's Pokédex said this after scanning,

 **{Vivillon, the Scale Pokémon. Vivillon are skillfully able to find a source of water. It has been said that you'll find a spring if you follow a Vivillon.}**

"Pikachu, return for now." Ash said and Pikachu nodded, he wasn't going to do this entire Gym Battle all by himself. Not since it will not work since these Pokémon are tough. "It is time for you Dunsparce!"

" **Defensive Curl** and then use **Rollout**!" Ash gave out a command and Dunsparce curled up to increase his defensive power before rolling around the field and aimed for Vivillon.

"Use **Psychic**!" Viola shouted out and Vivillon stopped Dunsparce in midflight but Ash wasn't going to give up.

" **Spite**!" Dunsparce had scared Vivillon and made it lose the some of the strength needed to use that move again. Somehow that scared Vivillon into letting its Psychic hold on Dunsparce, " **Rollout** again!" This time, Vivillon had no room to dodge being hit by a rock type move, one that is a super effective move against a duel bug and flying type Pokémon. Vivillon was sent to the ground along with Dunsparce.

" **Solar Beam**!" That was a desperate move but it seemed that fate and chance was working for both sides in this gym battle and Dunsparce was sent into the sky, forced to cancel out his **Rollout** Attack.

" **Defensive Curl** and then **Rage**!" Ash made a new approach to this development and Dunsparce increase defensive power again and attacked with a fierce temper that was going to keep being used until Dunsparce faints. In this case, Vivillon is hit by brutal tackles Dunsparce makes with his additional power.

"Time to finish this off! **Gust** and then **Sleep Powder**!" Viola said and Vivillon heard that command and spread out a cloud of powder that made Dunsparce fall asleep. " **Solar Beam**!" That move really did a lot of damage and since Vivillon used nothing but Special Attacks, the usage of **Defensive Curl** was wasted. Dunsparce was forced to be sent flying hard but before he reached the ground, he was returned to his Pokéball. "Thank you for your help Dunsparce, you were great out there." Ash pocketed the Pokéball and took out his next one,

"Come out Durant!" Ash chose to use a bug for bug this time. " **Sand Attack**!" Lucky for her, Durant was able to use **Sand Attack** because the entire battlefield was nothing but dirt clumped so strong it is solid. Durant was so good with **Sand Attack** , she could even use it against Pokémon who are naturally flying in the air.

"Use **Gust** and blow the sand into Durant's eyes!" Viola quickly said and Vivillon used its wings to do in suit.

" **Agility** and keep up using **Sand Attack**!" Ash told Durant and she raced around the battlefield, digging and throwing dirt while Vivillon continued to used Gust to throw it all back to the ground. " **Agility** again and **Bite**!" This time, Durant used her new found speed by using Agility for the second time to land at the same attitude as Vivillon; once there, she bitten on Vivillon's wing like a wild wolf on its next prey. It was a small chance but it worked anyway and Viola saw Vivillon twitch and slowly drift downward without any lift to maintain attitude. " **Vice Grip** and send Vivillon to the ground!" Ash commanded and Durant used her pincers to clamp on Vivillon's entire body; once she did that, Ash's Durant used her body balance to turn over and send Vivillon falling to the battlefield.

But before Ash could utter another command, Durant descended herself while her pincers glowed and crossed each other. It was like Durant was going for the kill. "Is that!?"

" **Guillotine**!" Viola shouted in fright, that move can seriously end the match with her Vivillon. "Vivillon!" She cried out for her Pokémon that was hit by that knockout move and fainted on the spot. Ash couldn't believe it, he thought that Vivillon was going to be a bigger challenge than this.

"Uuh…Vivillon is unable to battle! Durant wins!" The referee was also in shock at what happened. It was like a rush of crazily good luck that allowed Ash to land that knock out move. Viola returned Vivillon and roughly put that Pokéball away and reached for another one.

"That was both skill, patience and…good luck." Viola said trying her best to speak of this humiliation while Ash tried to make it look like he didn't cheat and they both scowled at Durant for this awkward Atmosphere. She tried to divert the unwanted attention away by kicking the dirt. "Now I can finally release my third and strongest Pokémon. I had this one on my journey until I became a Gym Leader. I just haven't used it against a trainer who hadn't won any badges yet before." Viola said as she released the Pokéball.

"Show us your speed, Beedrill!" Beedrill mostly resembles a bipedal wasp; however, it only has four legs instead of six and lacks pigment pits. Beedrill's head is round with a slightly pointed mouth, large, red eyes, and antennae in the shape of the number seven. Its forelegs are tipped with long, conical stingers. It stands on its other two legs, which are long, segmented, and insectoid in shape. Beedrill has two pairs of rounded, veined wings, and another stinger on its striped abdomen.

Beedrill is highly territorial and normally lives in colonies. Disturbing a swarm of Beedrill will cause the whole colony to attack. It flies at high speed and attacks using the large venomous stingers on its forelegs and abdomen. The two stingers on its forelimbs allow it to use its former signature move, **Twineedle**. It will take the victims of its attacks back to its nest for food. Beedrill nests in forests and misty wooded areas.

" **Twineedle** Beedrill!" Viola shouted and Beedrill charged with both stingers ready to strike at Durant.

" **Sand Attack** and then **Agility**!" Ash countered and Durant managed to blind Beedrill just in time to pick up speed. " **Guillotine**!" Durant then picked up more and more speed until she landed in the air above Beedrill.

"Oh no you don't! **Swords Dance** and then **Assurance**!" Viola knew better than Ash that Poison type moves are useless against all Steel types so she is never going to use any against Durant. Beedrill glowed in a way that worried Ash a little bit until the Poison Bee Pokémon soared into the air and landed a lot damage to Durant, interrupting her **Guillotine**. "Now use **X-Scissor**!" While Durant was helpless falling to the ground, Beedrill charged with both stringers crossed into an 'X' shape before hitting Durant hard enough to crack the ground when the Iron Ant Pokémon landed. When the smoke cleared, Durant was in the crater with swirls in her eyes.

"Durant is unable to battle!" The referee announced as Ash returned his Durant to her Pokéball.

"Mawile go!" Ash let loose the Fairy type Pokémon of his Iron Pokémon Team. " **Taunt** and then **Growl**!" Mawile acted before anyone else could even speak and mocked Beedrill so the Poison Bee Pokémon couldn't use any Status moves anymore. Then that growl actually lowered Beedrill's attack power, cancelling the effects of **Swords Dance**! "Launch yourself with **Fairy Wind** and use **Astonish**!" It was like Ash was thinking of plans on the fly and his Pokémon were just prefect for them.

While Mawile was fast already, **Fairy Wind** was enough to double that while getting at least some damage to Beedrill despite the fact that Fairy type moves are ineffective against Poison types; Mawile ignored all that and scared Beedrill, causing a lot more damage while causing the Pokémon to cringe. " **Fake Tears** and **Fairy Wind** again!" Now that was a sound plan and this time, **Fairy Wind** was enough to launch Beedrill flying back right into a wall!

Viola saw everything and didn't get angry, and instead giggled all the way to a full laughter. "You are indeed a special case, more than any trainer that ever challenged my Gym in the past! But now here is something that I was given for trainers like you!" Viola said and removed something from her pockets. It was some kind of hair pin that was like the wing of a beetle with a small orange gem at the base of the wing which glowed in the sunlight. Ash could have sworn to see some kind of image in the stone, like part of a DNA structure. "Beedrill, unlock your real potential! Let us connect to our hearts!" Viola chanted while tapping her pointer and middle finger against that strange stone while another one that was bigger and hade the context of a blob of paint that was yellow and black. "Mega Evolve!"

Ash, Pikachu and Mawile had to cover their eyes when Beedrill started to glow brightly and morph. Viola smiled at their reactions once Beedrill had stopped glowing. "Meet Mega Beedrill, truly my most powerful Pokémon." Now as Mega Beedrill, its gains more defined features. The horns becomes more curved and sharp like two different triangle fused together each, and its eyes become longer and sleeker. Its upper wings split in two with black trim along the top, and the bottom wings become smaller. Its drills become longer and larger, resembling javelins. Its legs are no longer insectoid, and instead resemble its arms in shape. Its abdomen becomes larger and grooved, and is attached to its thorax by a black structure. Its main stinger is now a pale yellow, and black stripes appear on its abdomen, chest, and leg stingers. The poison that Mega Beedrill produces from its four limbs all work instantaneously, yet the poison it emits from its tail is slow-acting. It uses the former to prevent its foes from fleeing, and the latter to deal the finishing blow.

"Now use **Swords Dance** and **X-Scissor**!" This new Beedrill then glowed an even darker red and thicker aura before hitting Mawile with a bug type move that did some damage despite Mawile being a Steel type. Ash had to look this up and scanned this 'Mega Beedrill' Viola called it with his Pokédex,

 **{This Pokémon has undergo a Mega Evolution into Mega Beedrill. Their Ability is now Adaptability which increased the S.T.A.B. or Same Type Attack Bonus stat of using moves that match the typing, making them stronger.}** Ash was now in shock at how Beedrill had gotten so strong after 'Mega Evolving'. How come he never heard of such a thing before arriving in Kalos?

"Mawile return!" Ash surprised everyone once he recovered from his shock, he could have Mawile do more moves of damage. Maybe it is that Beedrill had proven too powerful for Ash's Mawile? "Go Pikachu! Give it all you got." Ash said with a calm tone that was really creeping Pikachu out but did as he was told anyways. "Use **Thunder**!"

 **"Poison Jab!"** Viola countered and both Pokémon used their moves against one another until Pikachu, by reflex, brushed one of his cheeks at the stringer that had gotten past his Thunder Attack. That trigger something that Ash was hoping for; Pikachu's Static Ability. Now that Mega Beedrill was paralyzed, it couldn't stop the **Thunder** attack from hitting doing a lot of damage.

" **Quick Attack**!" Ash was not going to take this lightly, Beedrill can still win this if Ash wasn't careful. " **Thunderbolt**!" When Pikachu hit Mega Beedrill, Ash commanded a close range special attack.

" **Venoshock**!" Viola wanted to try a move despite Beedrill still being paralyzed.

" **Double Team**!" Ash may not recognize this move but he know that it was something of a Poison type move like back at Kanto. Double Team was the one thing that allowed Pikachu to escape that **Venoshock**.

"Again!" Viola yelled and Beedrill was able to use Venoshock again but this time, Ash had time and Pikachu has space for this defensive tactic.

" **Light Screen** and **Tail Whip**!" Ash shouted and Pikachu glowed in a yellow substance that had prevented any poisoning but not Pikachu getting some damage down in. And Pikachu toughed out that pain to lower Mega Beedrill's attack power. "Now use Tactic #5: Quick Ball!" Ash had confused everyone because that was nowhere any move name listed but Pikachu knew what that meant.

He charged with speeds of **Quick Attack** with a ball of raw lightning growing on his tail. "Go!" Pikachu released the ball of lightning that went as if it was a bowling ball and hit Mega Beedrill hard. "Success!" Ash grinned and made a small pose with his left arm tensed and his hand into a fist while Pikachu cheered that their plan worked.

"We are not through yet! Use **Swords Dance** and **Poison Jab**!" Viola shouted and **Mega Beedrill** had broken through its paralysis charged while getting stronger again while sending its four stingers into Pikachu's location, kicking off some dust until Mega Beedrill halted in the middle of its attack. "What is wrong?"

"What is wrong is that you underestimate us." Ash said and that 'Pikachu' Mega Beedrill was gone but with the holes from its stingers, Pikachu was never there. " **Thunder**!" Ash shouted with all his might and Mega Beedrill was hit by a monster thunderbolt from the ground beneath it. The entire explosion sent an impact that hit Mega Beedrill so fast, it couldn't get out and in time to be damaged so much it never got up from the ground after it. Then it glowed somewhat brightly before turning back to a regular Beedrill.

"Beedrill is unable to battle! Pikachu wins and so the winner of the Gym Battle is Ash Ketchum!" The referee shouted but Ash was not celebrating. It wasn't that he finally won a gym battle with pure skill after having to resort to unconventional methods and lucky alone. It was that he had to let Viola knock out some of his Pokémon and force him to return a couple of them too; they couldn't see that their owner had won against Viola, the master of Bug types.

"Ash…" The said trainer turned to see Viola actually smiling despite her defeats that were embarrassing to say the least. In her hands was a box that she soon opened to reveal what Ash depicted as the Gym Badge, proof you have won at a Pokémon Gym. "I will present you the Bug Badge, you earned it." The badge was shaped like a beetle. The wings were brown like the antenna with green bulbs on the wings. The eyes were brown too with some green shading on the interlocking horns. Ash just took it without a hitch and put in his pocket, Kalos was rad for sure and he felt just too heavy headed to pose with it.

XXXXX

"Thank you Viola and now we will have to leave and heal out Pokémon at the local Pokémon Center." Ash said but as soon as he returned his victorious but hurt Pokémon to his Pokéballs, he felt someone's hand holding tightly on his shoulder.

"You can't leave yet Ash. I have to always give this to those who win at my gym." Viola said and took out a CD in its case. This confused Ash because he had fought in gyms before but this is the first tie the Gym Leader offered him such a thing.

"And what is this CD?" Ash said as he accepted the gift and read it. "' **Infestation** '? Wasn't that the move you used with your Vivillon?"

Viola nodded, "It is called a Technical Machine or just TM. You can find a lot made for common Pokémon Moves. But there is also the Hidden Machines or HM that are all about moves that can interact with the surroundings outside of battle. They are really rare, so unfortunately I don't have one handy myself." Ash nodded and urged Viola to continue, "I happen to know about a certain Pokémon on the way to Lumiose City, that is where the Lumiose City Gym is located. This bug type move is used, the target is infested and attacked for four to five turns. The target can't flee during this time."

Ash couldn't believe that Viola was actually going to give this to him and now that he thought about that, using a move that prevents a targeted Pokémon from fleeing will definitely be a big help when capturing and scanning. "Thanks a lot Viola but will the other Gym Leaders do the same? It never happened in Kanto."

Viola smiled, "Of course we do Ash. That is why Kalos is ahead of Kanto because we have the most Pokémon than any other region. You will have a lot of fun discovering new Pokémon by the time to come across the Pokémon League."

"That will be great Viola and is that where I can try for my next badge?" Ash asked and this time, he said 'try' for his next badge; defeats and scolding had finally hit their mark seeing his Pokémon fall despite having the advantage in numbers. Now he was not going to be naïve and over-confident; he is going to not be arrogant and more modest this time. Too bad only Pikachu knows that.

"You can, after earning three more badges." Viola said. "I have met the gym leader and he prefers to only allow trainers with four badges to get in. But I suggest Route Five or Versant Road. It passes through three cities with three Pokémon Gyms. You can travel to them all and try for your next three badges. Then you will be able to get into the Lumiose City Gym."

"Got it. Come one Pikachu, we need to get you and the others to the Pokémon Center. We have a long journey ahead of us." Ash said and he pocketed the TM into his jacket as he ran out of the gym. Some things will never change no matter how can change us in the past and shape our next present.

End of Chapter 3.

 ***I know that most of this chapter is all about the Pokédex but for those who played the game, you will know that before Lumiose City, Santalune City is the one city with the most Pokémon to be discovered around your very first Gym Battle. Except this to happen again but in least amounts as I am going to do this story like I do the game with Anime elements.**

 **And remember that Ash had made a huge jump start to a Region filled to the brim with Pokémon from more than just Gen 1 but all the way to Gen 6. That is why I am having Ash fill his Pokédex because he is trying to catch up with the other trainers who already know about all this Pokémon.**

 **So what do you think of me having a Mega Evolution during Ash's Gym Battle with Viola? I have internally debated for a while until I decided to give it a shot. Don't worry, Ash won't be left in the dark because he will meet the upmost expert on this process when he arrives in Luminose City. Expert this to happen more often because I am including Mega Evolutions from Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire as well as a lot more elements from both games in this story. I am including the entire Gen 6 into this story.**

 **Lastly, if you didn't like how I had some of Ash's Pokémon to fall so easily then tough it out. After all, having four new Pokémon from eggs and training them for only a couple of days doesn't mean that Ash can win a gym battle without losing a single one to the Gym Leader's Pokémon. Please understand that I am trying my best to stick to the anime as I can. Have a nice day!***

 **Pokémon on Hand;**

 **Ash – Pikachu (Male), Honedge (Male), Pawniard (Male), Mawile (Female), Durant (Female), Froakie (Female), Dunsparce (Female), Liteo (Female), and Fletchling (Male)**


	4. Professor Sycamore and Mega Evolution

Ash, the Iron Trainer

Professor Sycamore and Mega Evolution

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

"Pokémon" – Normal Speech

'Pokémon' – Thoughts

Pokémon – Flashback

 **Pokémon** – Move Names

 **{Pokémon}** – Pokédex

 _Previously on Ash the Iron Trainer,_

" _Thank you Viola and now we will have to leave and heal out Pokémon at the local Pokémon Center." Ash said but as soon as he returned his victorious but hurt Pokémon to his Pokéballs, he felt someone's hand holding tightly on his shoulder._

 _"You can't leave yet Ash. I have to always give this to those who win at my gym." Viola said and took out a CD in its case. This confused Ash because he had fought in gyms before but this is the first tie the Gym Leader offered him such a thing._

 _"And what is this CD?" Ash said as he accepted the gift and read it. "'Infestation'? Wasn't that the move you used with your Vivillon?"_

 _Viola nodded, "It is called a Technical Machine or just TM. You can find a lot made for common Pokémon Moves. But there is also the Hidden Machines or HM that are all about moves that can interact with the surroundings outside of battle. They are really rare, so unfortunately I don't have one handy myself." Ash nodded and urged Viola to continue, "I happen to know about a certain Pokémon on the way to Lumiose City, that is where the Lumiose City Gym is located. This bug type move is used, the target is infested and attacked for four to five turns. The target can't flee during this time."_

 _Ash couldn't believe that Viola was actually going to give this to him and now that he thought about that, using a move that prevents a targeted Pokémon from fleeing will definitely be a big help when capturing and scanning. "Thanks a lot Viola but will the other Gym Leaders do the same? It never happened in Kanto."_

 _Viola smiled, "Of course we do Ash. That is why Kalos is ahead of Kanto because we have the most Pokémon than any other region. You will have a lot of fun discovering new Pokémon by the time to come across the Pokémon League."_

 _"That will be great Viola and is that where I can try for my next badge?" Ash asked and this time, he said 'try' for his next badge; defeats and scolding had finally hit their mark seeing his Pokémon fall despite having the advantage in numbers. Now he was not going to be naïve and over-confident; he is going to not be arrogant and more modest this time. Too bad only Pikachu knows that._

 _"You can, after earning three more badges." Viola said. "I have met the gym leader and he prefers to only allow trainers with four badges to get in. But I suggest Route Five or Versant Road. It passes through three cities with three Pokémon Gyms. You can travel to them all and try for your next three badges. Then you will be able to get into the Lumiose City Gym."_

 _"Got it. Come one Pikachu, we need to get you and the others to the Pokémon Center. We have a long journey ahead of us." Ash said and he pocketed the TM into his jacket as he ran out of the gym. Some things will never change no matter how can change us in the past and shape our next present._

After Ash's victory over Viola of Santalune City, it was time to get moving because Ash still needs seven gym badges in order to qualify for the Kalos League. And he better hurry because even several months will be over before anyone will know it unless they put a wiggle on.

Even though the route was a very short walk in the park, all the wild encounters to fill out the Pokédex and all those duels with the trainers in order to strengthen his Pokémon had tired them all out and with no benches like in Santalune City, they were actually taking a break in the hedge mazes. The gardeners didn't mind as long as Ash or any of his Pokémon don't ruin their hard work.

This gave Ash the time it took to review what he had encountered among the grass and flowers.

 **{Ralts, the Feeling Pokémon. It can use the horns on its head to read human emotions. Ralts rarely shows itself to humans, but may occasionally approach when it senses positive or happy feelings.}**

 **{Skitty, the Kitten Pokémon. Skitty will get completely caught up in pursuing any moving objects that catches its eye.}**

 **{Budew, the Bud Pokémon. In winter, it keeps its bud closed to survive the cold, but then opens it again in the spring.}**

 **{Combee, the Tiny Bee Pokémon. A trio of Combee stays together for life, basically carrying sweet nectar from flower to flower.}**

 **{Flabébé, the Single Bloom Pokémon. Flabébé chooses a favorite flower at the beginning of its life and takes care of it from then on.}**

 **{Corphish, the Ruffian Pokémon. Corphish lives anywhere, adapting to its surroundings, its pincers hold on tightly when it catches prey.}**

 **{Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon. A pre-evolved form of Pikachu. Despite their size, Pichu release bursts of electricity that can shock even humans. However, Pichu are unskilled at controlling their electricity, and sometimes release it by accident when surprised, or when laughing and shock themselves.}**

 **{Burmy, the Bag Worm Pokémon. To protect itself from the cold wind, Burmy uses leaves and branches to make a cloak around itself.}**

Pokémon aside, he did receive useful items such as Honey to attach Pokémon hordes, a can of Repel to do the opposite, Super Potions to heal any of his tired and hurt Pokémon without having to go to the Pokémon Center every time, an Antidote for poisoned Pokémon, a Poison Bard to be held by a Pokémon to boost any Poison type moves and an Ether bottle to restore energy to use Pokémon moves; but the real ones was a Great Ball which has a better catch rate than the normal red and white Pokéball, it has a different color theme too. It was blue where a normal Pokéball is red with two handles on each side that are the color red. Then there was the Net Ball that Ash also found in one of the hedge mazes; it is the best Pokéball for Bug and Water types.

Ash will have to agree with that because there was just one Pokémon that always evaded his attempts at even scanning but that was enough for him to chase it down. Ash kept this up until he had to use his only Net Ball, to capture it. After that Ash finally was able to scan the Pokémon and add it to his Pokédex,

 **{Ledyba, the Five Star Pokémon. These naturally gentle Bug-types gather in groups during cold weather to keep warm.}**

Ledyba is similar to a red ladybug with five black spots on its back. Ledyba's carapace and back (when the wing covers are lifted) are yellow, and its eyes are large and round. Ledyba also has six black legs with hands that resemble boxing gloves and two black antennae. A female Ledyba has a shorter antennae than a male Ledyba does. It has a pair of clear wings underneath its wing covers.

Ledyba is a gregarious Pokémon, to such an extent that it will be timid, stricken with doubt, afraid or even unable to move if it is alone. Ledyba secretes an aromatic fluid from where its legs join its body, which it uses to communicate with other Ledyba. Ledyba conveys its feelings to other Ledyba by altering the fluid's scent. When the weather turns cold, many Ledyba gather together to cluster and keep each other warm. Ledyba have been shown to serve a role in pollinating the fruit-producing plants of the Pokémon world, and are usually instructed to do so by means of a special whistle. However, like most Pokémon, it will also able to respond to regular vocal commands. Ledyba builds its nest on leaves in the forest.

This Ledyba was definitely one that broke all the rules, a black sheep, someone that stood out in both a good way and a bad one. But Ash didn't care about what others have to say about this Ledyba, it was his Pokémon and he was not going to get rid of Ledyba at all. What is even better is that Ledyba was finally the one Pokémon that can learn Infestation. Ash had a feeling that it will come in handy so he made sure to train Ledyba.

"I can't forget about those Pokémon from Santalune Forest." Ash said and he scrolled up his Pokédex to the early entrees.

 **{Scatterbug, the Scatterdust Pokémon. When attacked by another Pokémon, Scatterbug scatters the black powder that covers its body and regulates its body temperature.}**

 **{Panpour, the Spray Pokémon. Panpour lived in forests long ago, but developed a body that makes it easy to live near water. It can store water in the tufts on its head.}**

 **{Pansear, the High Temp Pokémon. Pansear lives in caves near volcanoes. The temperature on the tuft on its head can reach 600 degrees when it's angry.}**

 **{Pansage, the Grass Monkey Pokémon. Pansage offers leaves on its head to Pokémon that have low energy. The leaves relieve stress.}**

"Hello Ash Ketchum!" The said trainer didn't know what to think of these two people that appeared out of nowhere when approached the tunnel at the end of Parterre Way.

"My name is Dexio!" The male of the duo shouted with his blonde hair.

"My name is Sina!" the Female said with her purple hair instead of blonde like her partner.

"We are all Professor Sycamore's assistants!"

"…" Ash felt like he was looking at mirror of himself making poses in order to be so dramatic. No wonder everyone watching didn't much care for all those poses, they were just childish. "Hello. Can you just let me know if this is the way to Lumiose City?"

"We sure can and what is better is that we are here to share the one thing that Professor Sycamore studies!" Dexio said, "Mega Evolution!"

XXXXX

Ash then found himself in Lumiose City after meeting up with the strange assistants. In his hands was the second TM that he received and Kalos or more specially, his whole career as a Pokémon Trainer and his whole life. It was the Normal type move named **Return** whose attack power is determined by the friendship the using Pokémon has with the train who commanded it. Ash was thinking about teaching it to Pikachu and work hard to increase his friendship with the yellow rodent Pokémon; they may be partners in battle but they haven't been friends for even a half year yet so **Return** by Pikachu could be considered to be very weak.

First things first, Ash went to the Pokémon Center to heal up after some the last encounters and duels with other trainers. Then he went to where Dexio and Sina directed him to; Professor Sycamore's lab and Pokémon study. It was a very comfy place, with a warm welcome to it while the real serious stuff was in the other rooms. But Ash was here for the machines and studies, he was here because it was supposed to be where all the current answers about this 'Mega Evolution' can be found.

Seeing how there was no one around because Ash couldn't hear anyone answering his calls or any footsteps, the trainer let himself in and looked around. Maybe he will find a library with at least a book on Mega Evolution. No one knew this, not even Pikachu, but Ash loved to read but he had to train his Pokémon most of the time and his adventures included didn't give him all the time to even remember to read books or at least look for a library in the cities he has been to before.

Still, what he found on the other side of the first door Ash found was a table with Pokéballs and yet three of them were outside and setting on one of the tables, sleeping like new born infants. As soon as Ash saw those Pokémon, he didn't need to scan them because I knew what they are from heart. They all remind him of his own that he had to leave behind on a sinking ship.

The one on the left was a Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur is a small, quadruped Pokémon with green to bluish-green skin and darker green patches. It has red eyes with white pupils and sclera and pointed, ear-like structure on top of its head. Its snout is short and blunt, and it has a wide mouth. A pair of small, pointed teeth visible in the upper jaw when its mouth is open. Each of its thick legs ends with three sharp claws. On its back is a green plant bulb, which is grown from a seed planted there at birth. The bulb provides it with energy through photosynthesis as well as from the nutrient-rich seeds contained within.

Having been domesticated from birth, Bulbasaur is regarded as both a rare and well-behaved Pokémon. It is known to be extremely loyal. Bulbasaur has also shown itself to be an excellent caretaker, even having a special technique called the "Bulba-by." To perform this technique, Bulbasaur uses its vines to pick up a young Pokémon and soothingly rocks the young one in the air.

It is found in grasslands and forests throughout the Kanto region. However, due to Bulbasaur's status as starter Pokémon, it is hard to come by in the wild and generally found under the ownership of a Trainer. It has been observed that a Bulbasaur's bulb will flash blue when it is ready to evolve.

The one in the middle of the table was a Charmander. Charmander is a bipedal, reptilian Pokémon with an orange body, though its underside and soles are cream-colored. It has two small fangs visible in its upper and lower jaws and blue eyes. Its arms and legs are short with four fingers and three clawed toes. A fire burns at the tip of this Pokémon's slender tail, and has blazed there since Charmander's birth. The flame can be used as an indication of Charmander's health and mood, burning brightly when the Pokémon is strong, weakly when it is exhausted, wavering when it is happy, and blazing when it is enraged. It is said that Charmander dies if its flame goes out. Charmander can be found in hot, mountainous areas. However, it is found far more often in the ownership of Trainers.

Finally, the one on the right was a Squirtle. Squirtle is a small Pokémon that resembles a light blue turtle. While it typically walks on its two short legs, it has been shown to run on all fours in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It has large brown eyes and a slightly hooked upper lip. Each of its hands and feet have three pointed digits. The end of its long tail curls inward. Its body is encased by a tough shell that forms and hardens after birth. This shell is brown on the top, pale yellow on the bottom, and has a thick white ridge between the two halves.

Squirtle's shell is a useful tool. It can withdraw into the shell for protection or for sleeping, and its grooved, rounded shape helps to reduce water resistance when this Pokémon swims. Squirtle can spray foamy water from its mouth with great accuracy. Squirtle is scarce in the wild, although it can be found around small ponds and lakes.

"Aren't they cute? I received them just yesterday and they are very well behaved." Ash and Pikachu was spooked greatly. They turned on a dime to see a tall and young adult wearing a lab coat standing behind them. "My name is Professor Augustine Sycamore, studying Pokémon here in Kalos."

"My name is Ash Ketchum and this is my partner and first Pokémon Pikachu." Ash introduced himself while shaking Professor Sycamore's hand. The latter then scratched Pikachu under the chin, causing the rodent Pokémon to purr and cry in pleasure.

"My, my you have such a well-groomed and powerful Pikachu. You must be a prodigy of such a young age." Sycamore said but Ash just looked down on his feet, "What's wrong?"

"I wasn't there when Pikachu was first born. We met because no other trainer will ever accept Pikachu at Professor Oak's lab in Kanto. I chose him simply because I overslept that very morning and missed the other Kanto Starters and Pikachu was also the only one left." Ash said in a very low and honest tone that made Sycamore raise eyebrows in sympathy.

"I am sorry to hear all that but I think that if fate was real, you two meeting together was what Fate wanted. I think that your Pikachu is the best Pokémon for your starter than any other." Professor Sycamore said and Ash just sighed before smiling. "That is more like it, no journey should happen all because of inconvenience or any nonsense like that. You should have fun on your Pokémon Journey. That is all we what from new trainers that travel our Pokémon Region of Kalos!"

"So why do you have the Kanto Starters in Kalos Professor?" Ash asked and Sycamore nodded.

"It seemed that when each of these starter Pokémon reach their final evolution, they can Mega Evolve!" Sycamore asked and noticed that Ash was between uninterested and frustratingly confused. "Mega Evolution is a process that we call because with it, a Pokémon can active and higher form if given the right circumstances exactly. They grow and mature, activate new Abilities and use their moves to a higher power. But it is simply a transformation."

"A transformation? You mean it is not permanent?" Ash asked and Sycamore nodded.

"Exactly Ash. So when a Pokémon under goes Mega Evolution, it can't keep that up forever and only for a given time. When they faint or run out of time, the Pokémon will revert back to their real form." Sycamore confirmed. "And that is why I want to give you all three of these Pokémon!"

End of Chapter 4

 ***Here is the next chapter! I am sure you all wanted Ash to have the three Kanto Starters again but I am afraid that it will not happen in this chapter or this early in the story. So I will give you a hint; Ash will be able to carry all of them once he does something important, so important that he will be allowed to carry more than ten Pokémon on hand. That is all and if you want to figure it out then go ahead. All I need to feedback and I will try to handle the harsh and negative type because those are still constructive criticism.**

 **If you are wondering when Ash can meet up with Serena then you will get your wish because now that Ash is the traveler that stays in most places for a while. Serena is definitely going to meet Ash when she arrives for her very first Pokémon. That is all!***

 **Pokémon on Hand;**

 **Ash – Pikachu (Male), Honedge (Male), Pawniard (Male), Mawile (Female), Durant (Female), Froakie (Female), Dunsparce (Female), Liteo (Female), Fletchling (Male) and Ledyba (Female).**


	5. The Straw Hat Girl

Ash, the Iron Trainer

The Straw Hat Girl

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

"Pokémon" – Normal Speech

'Pokémon' – Thoughts

Pokémon – Flashback

 **Pokémon** – Move Names

 **{Pokémon}** – Pokédex

 _Previously on Ash the Iron Trainer,_

" _Aren't they cute? I received them just yesterday and they are very well behaved." Ash and Pikachu was spooked greatly. They turned on a dime to see a tall and young adult wearing a lab coat standing behind them. "My name is Professor Augustine Sycamore, studying Pokémon here in Kalos."_

" _My name is Ash Ketchum and this is my partner and first Pokémon Pikachu." Ash introduced himself while shaking Professor Sycamore's hand. The latter then scratched Pikachu under the chin, causing the rodent Pokémon to purr and cry in pleasure._

" _My, my you have such a well-groomed and powerful Pikachu. You must be a prodigy of such a young age." Sycamore said but Ash just looked down on his feet, "What's wrong?"_

" _I wasn't there when Pikachu was first born. We met because no other trainer will ever accept Pikachu at Professor Oak's lab in Kanto. I chose him simply because I overslept that very morning and missed the other Kanto Starters and Pikachu was also the only one left." Ash said in a very low and honest tone that made Sycamore raise eyebrows in sympathy._

" _I am sorry to hear all that but I think that if fate was real, you two meeting together was what Fate wanted. I think that your Pikachu is the best Pokémon for your starter than any other." Professor Sycamore said and Ash just sighed before smiling. "That is more like it, no journey should happen all because of inconvenience or any nonsense like that. You should have fun on your Pokémon Journey. That is all we what from new trainers that travel our Pokémon Region of Kalos!"_

" _So why do you have the Kanto Starters in Kalos Professor?" Ash asked and Sycamore nodded._

" _It seemed that when each of these starter Pokémon reach their final evolution, they can Mega Evolve!" Sycamore asked and noticed that Ash was between uninterested and frustratingly confused. "Mega Evolution is a process that we call because with it, a Pokémon can active and higher form if given the right circumstances exactly. They grow and mature, activate new Abilities and use their moves to a higher power. But it is simply a transformation."_

" _A transformation? You mean it is not permanent?" Ash asked and Sycamore nodded._

" _Exactly Ash. So when a Pokémon under goes Mega Evolution, it can't keep that up forever and only for a given time. When they faint or run out of time, the Pokémon will revert back to their real form." Sycamore confirmed. "And that is why I want to give you all three of these Pokémon!"_

"Why…" Ash said, "Why me? Anyone can have them for their starter so why me?" Sycamore smiled but a pity look on his face and it was all clear in his eyes too.

"Because I am aware of you already caught each of these starters." Sycamore said and Ash nodded. The poor trainer just couldn't believe that I was not outright rejecting the idea of being offered Pokémon he already caught. Just how will the Bulbasuar who looked to Ash, the Squirtle who idolized Ash and the Charmander who need Ash think of the trainer now if Ash had accepted another of each while he was in Kalos? They will be heartbroken and find barely anything else to trust about him. So all this will hurt both sides of this story. "You are the prefect for them since these starters are merely babies and they need someone with experience and you have it." Sycamore said with hopes that the answer for Ash to utter will be clearer.

"So you are asking whatever or not I will take them on my Kalos journey." Ash said and said nothing else to Sycamore and just walked over to the starters who were in both fear and suspense. They were just surprised when Ash just hugged them as if they were his children or younger siblings. "I am sorry that I can't take you on my journey…" The starters heard and were about to be heartbroken when, "But I will definitely think about it and this place is the center of Kalos so I will come back and when I do, seeing you will be the first thing I will ever do. So I will just capture you and let you play with any other Pokémon I catch so you can have fun every single day. I will even see to that those Pokémon will even help you learn the basics of battling. How does that sound?"

It was a tough choice and sounded no different than a parent neglecting his children. But this Starters types understand everything from Sycamore about how Ash will never be able to bring them along. They looked at each other and then hugged at Ash with tears in their eyes and uttered something in their own tongue about 'understanding' and 'thank you'. Ash then silently took our three Pokéballs only for each Kanto starter to tap at the very center; thus allowing themselves to be captured.

No one said a thing that moment until the sun went down. Sycamore showed Ash where some beds for him to sleep in since the raven haired trainer wasn't planning on leaving the lab and find a place to sleep. Still, Ash was in no hurry with only one Gym Badge obtained and Sycamore did say that the Kalos League was being held several months later.

XXXXX

And after a few days, a girl had had walked into the lab to get her Starter Pokémon. She seemed to be Ash's age and with blonde hair. She was wearing a style of clothing that seemed to be local with the other Kalos woman; with a black skirt, pink shoes, a red shirt and a straw hat on top her head. (1) After entering through the door, she had ran into Sycamore who was moving some papers and books around his place,

"Oh Serena! You are finally here for your first Pokémon!" Sycamore seemed to know her right on the spot and the girl nodded. Sycamore rushed to put his tuff away while Serena waited in the lobby until the professor returned with three Pokéballs.

Out came were the three Starter Pokémon of Kalos. But before she could get a good view, Sycamore gave Serena here Pokédex. "This will help identify any Pokémon you may encounter and even look one up if you have the need. Just remember that scanning Pokémon you have already caught will produce better results than wild Pokémon." Sycamore explained and Serena nodded and begun to scan the Pokémon in hopes of making her decision clearer.

Aside from Froakie, she scanned the other Starter Pokémon.

 **{Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokémon. Chespin can flex the soft spikes on its head, making them so stiff and sharp that it can even pierce through stone.}**

Chespin is a bipedal, mammalian Pokémon. It has a light brown front with dark brown arms and three triangular markings on its face. There is a tough, green shell covering its back, which extends from its head to halfway down its tail. There is a small, off-center hole in the shell on the back of Chespin's head. The shell can protect Chespin from powerful attacks. Around the face, the shell has four leaf-like spikes, and one split into three parts on the back of its head. These quills are typically soft, but Chespin can stiffen them and use them for attack as well. Chespin's oval eyes are brown, and it has a triangular red nose and rodent-like incisors. Its arms have three fingers, while its feet have two long claws. The visible part of its tapered tail is orange. Despite having a curious nature that tends to get it in trouble, Chespin keeps an optimistic outlook and does not worry about small details.

 **{Fennekin, the Fox Pokémon. Fennekin expels hot air that can reach nearly 400 degrees. It likes to snack on twigs.}**

Fennekin is a quadruped, foxlike Pokémon. It is covered in pale yellow fur that is longer on its haunches. Tufts of dark orange fur cover the insides of its large ears, and it has a white muzzle with longer fur on its cheeks. Hot air is vented from its ears, reaching temperatures of over 390 degrees Fahrenheit. It has large, dark orange eyes and a pointed, black nose. When its mouth is open, two pointed teeth can be seen in its upper jaw. Fennekin also has small paws with no visible toes and slim legs. Its tail is fluffy with a dark orange tip. Fennekin chews on twigs instead of eating snacks. It can be temperamental, but it tries to do its best for its Trainer.

Still it was a tough choice because they all were cute to Serena's eyes until she noticed that out of all of these Starter types, Fennekin seemed to be the only one to actually approach her from the row they all formed. "I chose Fennekin! It is so cute!" Serena gave her typical reason for her choice as do most girls around her age group. Sycamore chuckled since he saw the better reason but decided not to say anything if it will damage Serena's ego; she is so excited to finally train a Pokémon and she doesn't need something like this to let her down.

"Professor! I am back!" A voice was familiar to Sycamore but it a lot more familiar to Serena as she froze when she heard that voice. It wasn't scary or stern or even like an angry judge sentencing her to fifty years in prison. It was just guilt that she thought she will never hear that voice again. She slowly turned to see a boy of her age with a Pokémon she never seen before on his shoulder and a sack over his other shoulder.

"Hello Pikachu! How is your trainer? Did he stay out of trouble?" Sycamore said as the yellow rodent like Pokémon jumped off they boy's shoulder, right in front of Serena's eyes, and ran into his arms as a sign of a greeting. But Serena did not notice because her eyes were more focused on the boy in front of her.

"Ash?" She said as if she knew the trainer in front of her. But how can that be if this is Ash's first time in Kalos and Serena was never seen before in Kanto?

Meanwhile, the trainer himself was still and silent himself. It was like the eyes of Serena was placing him under a spell. He couldn't move a muscle one inch until Ash saw tears in those eyes. Those broke him free, to walk over and hug Serena.

Serena was shocked that Ash was hugging her. Despite being only ten years old, Ash practically mounted over her by almost three inches. So her face was engulfed in Ash's neck and upper torso. To Serena, it was very warm and comfy; it was nearly putting her to sleep.

"You are her." Ash finally said, taking in Serena's local scent of her blonde hair which was addicting to his nose. "You are the girl from the forest. The one who wore a straw hat. The one who said that we were friends." Ash then gotten a lot louder as if he was slowly bringing his point across and it made Serena tear again. "You were hear all this time?"

"…yes…" She answered, "I did want to be friends but…" Tears were now flooding and were interrupting her speech. "My momma…she wanted a life in Kalos…and she pulled me…away from Pallet Town. I have wanted to go back there ever since." Serena then couldn't talk anymore as her vision was already blurred like a dirty looking-glass.

"I understand. All I wanted was to know your name after I told you mine. I never found out." Ash said while gently pushing Serena out so that they were looking at each other face-to-face.

Serena nodded while trying to no avail to dry her tears. "It is Serena. That is my name." She said like she was going to be yelled out for not trusting Ash with her name. But Ash just smiled and closed his eyes which made him look handsome to Serena's eyes, causing her to blush.

"Serena. That is a lovely name. What was so hard about it?" Ash chuckled playfully that made Serena blush redder and look down from his glaze. But Ash was able to see her giggling along on how silly it was. "Now that we are back together, I need someone to go with me and Pikachu throughout Kalos."

It was like on-and-off switch that Serena's mood switched in a very instant. "I will love to go with you!" She shouted and caused everyone to jump because of the silent and suspenseful atmosphere. "Or is that okay?"

Ash chuckled again when Serena responded to everyone's faces of shock and surprise for disbelief and reluctance. "What I was going to say…" Ash playfully let that hang to get Serena to peer in, since the suspense was growing to murder. "Will you show me around Kalos?" It made sound like Ash was being dense but somehow, Serena understood it perfectly. (Try and figure this one out if you can! )

"Sure Ash, just tell me where you are planning to go next." At the smiling couple, Sycamore and Pikachu looked at each other and chuckled. They were barely older than ten and yet they were acting like a couple who just got together. Just how strong is love in the air and especially in Kalos?

XXXXX

Later that day, on a bench on Route 5 or Versant Road which was south west of Lumiose City compared to Route 4 being south east,

"So that is the last Pokémon we can see on this route? Let's see what it is." Ash said and pointed his Pokédex at the new Pokémon.

 **{Scraggy, the Shedding Pokémon. The lower half of Scraggy's body is covered by a tough rubbery skin and when someone makes eye contact it responds with Headbutt.}**

That could be cool to train, too bad that Ash had to see its Pokéball being sent back to Professor Sycamore's lab. He had to assure Serena that no one was stealing his catch of course. Right now, Ash was going over his Pokédex in order, Ash looked over the various Pokémon had had caught a good scan at.

 **{Doduo, a Twin Bird Pokémon. Once its heads begin to fight each other, Doduo becomes incapacitated.}**

 **{Gulpin, the Stomach Pokémon. Gulpin is able to swallow items of its own size whole, as its stomach compresses most of its body. Its unique stomach acid allows it to digest almost anything.}**

 **{Pancham, the Playful Pokémon. Though it tries to look tough, Pancham has trouble being taken seriously by opponents.}**

Ash pushed all that aside and reviewed two of them which happened to be the Pokémon Ash had decided to add to his team because they had caught his interest.

 **{Abra, a Psychic Power Pokémon. It sleeps eighteen hours a day, but employs telekinesis even while sleeping.}**

Abra is a bipedal Pokémon that is primarily yellow. Its face is kite-shaped, with a small, pale yellow snout and two short, pointed ears with pale yellow interiors. Its wide, narrow eyes are normally closed. Abra's body is segmented with black skin is visible between its joints and along its neck. It has two brown, pauldron-shaped extensions on its shoulders, as well as a brown, fauld-like piece around its chest. It has three fingers and toes, with its fingers considerably shorter than its toes. Its tail is thick and long, with a brown band located near the tip.

Abra can sense danger by reading minds. When it does, it teleports itself to a safe location so quickly that it creates the illusion of having made copies of itself. By hypnotizing itself, Abra is able to teleport or use any of its other extrasensory abilities at any time. Due to the strain of its telepathic powers, however, Abra sleeps 18 hours each day. If it fails to rest long enough, it will become unable to use its powers. Abra lives in urban areas, but has been observed to teleport to a different location once per hour.

And,

 **{Skiddo, the Mount Pokémon. Because of Skiddo's mild temperament, they're thought to be one of the first Pokémon to live in harmony with people.}**

Skiddo is a quadrupedal, goat-like Pokémon. This Pokémon has a white face with a brown blaze going down its muzzle. The blaze ends at a round, black nose, and it has black, elliptical eyes. The back of its head and its ears are also brown, and it has a short, white beard. Skiddo has two short, black horns on its head. Both of these horns extend in opposite directions out to the sides, and they have dark rings around the middle. There is a leafy green mane around its neck that extends along its back. The mane ends at its tail, which is made up of three short leaves. Its body is primarily brown with white stockings on its legs. Each foot ends in a cloven, brownish-orange hoof.

Due to its close relationship with humans, Skiddo has developed the ability to read the feelings of its riders through their grip on its horns. Skiddo typically has a gentle nature and is said to be the first Pokémon to live alongside humans. Because of this relationship, Skiddo doesn't mind carrying people or supplies on its back.

Afterwards, Ash looked up to see the Skiddo and Abra happily playing with his other Pokémon with Pikachu and Froakie watching over like parents keeping an eye on their children in a sandbox. Ash just chuckled that the latter two are the most mature Pokémon on his team while the others are still childish out of battle and hardcore fighters in battle.

"They are so cute!" Ash was slightly stirred from his thoughts to see Serena having her own fun with her own Pokémon. She actually had a 'Horde Encounter' as it was called that had both a Plusle among the Minun. With her Fennekin and Furfou she had caught previously, she was able to catch one of the Minun and the sole Plusle to complete the pairing. "I just can't stop hugging them!" Or checking their entries in the Pokédex for that matter,

 **{Plusle, the Cheering Pokémon. Plusle loves to cheer for its fellow Pokémon, and it creates sparkling pom-poms by shorting out the electrical current released from its palms.}**

Plusle is cream-colored bipedal Pokémon with red markings. It has a dot-like nose, and a cream-colored plus sign in the middle of its circular red cheeks. It has long, flat ears that are mostly red. Its limbs are stubby and digitless, and it has red front paws. Its short tail is tipped with a red plus sign.

Plusle can create sparkly pom-poms by shorting out the electrical current in its palms. It uses these pom-poms to cheer on its teammates, and will cry loudly if they lose. It climbs telephone poles to absorb electricity. It lives in grassy areas.

 **{Minun, the Cheering Pokémon. Minun and Plusle's electrical current promotes blood circulation and energizes their target.}**

Minun is cream-colored bipedal Pokémon with blue markings. It has a dot-like nose, and a cream-colored minus sign in the middle of its circular blue cheeks. It has long, flat ears that are mostly blue. Its limbs are stubby and digitless, and it has blue front paws. Its short tail is tipped with a blue minus sign.

Minun cares more for its teammates than itself, sending off showers of sparks when it cheers for them. When its partner is in trouble, it gives off increasing amounts of sparks. It can create electric pom-poms for cheering. Its electrical current promotes blood circulation and energizes its target. It lives in grassy areas. However, it will hide under the eaves of houses when it rains due to its dislike of water.

 **{Furfrou, the Poodle Pokémon. Furfrou were assigned the task of protecting kings who ruled the Kalos region in ancient times.}**

Furfrou is a dog-like Pokémon with thick, white fur that covers its black body apart from its paws and face. It has round eyes with blue eyelids and red irises, a pointed snout with a round nose at the end, and long rectangular ears. When its mouth is open, two pointed teeth can be seen on its upper jaw. This Pokémon's furry coat cushions it against physical attacks. Furfrou is known to be loyal to its Trainer. It used to guard the king in the ancient times of Kalos. Like some real-world poodles, some domesticated Furfrou are commonly seen with their fur trimmed into various styles.

Ash sighed, he never remembered being like that. Pokémon aren't dolls or pets, they are companions and they long to get stronger with the help of the trainer. "I am sure but did you feed them yet? Pikachu and I have already feed our team." Ash said to get Serena's attention and she froze with a shiver up her spine.

"W-well…" Serena trailed off with the glance of Ash and Pikachu as stiff as solid steel making her nervous. "I…I just thought…"

"What do you want to do Serena? They are three things you can be." Ash said, he had a lot learned from the professor in order to catch up on how advanced Kalos is in comparison to Kanto. "You can be a trainer and battle the Gym Leaders in hopes of challenging the Elite Four and the Champion. You can also be a breeder and raise Pokémon from birth to be fully evolved. Or you can be a coordinator and try out the Pokémon Show Casing. Choose."

Serena just sat there, releasing her grip enough to let her Pokémon free and join Ash's. "I…" She hesitated, an understandable factor since this is going to set the rest of her life straight. Once she made her decision, it will hard to back down from if she realized that she had chosen the wrong choice. Ash didn't care what she wanted to do, he will be there and see Serena pull through and make it to the top.

End of Chapter 5.

 ***This was really a big step since I had to choose to take a week long break from Fanfiction to play my video games. I just feel like I must take all this slow again and that is why I hope to pull through all of this. Wish me luck!***

 **1\. There is a lot of debate as to the age of Ash and Serena during the XY saga. So I am going to have Serena in an outfit of her own around the year Ash first started his quest. I know that I haven't got the Serena in the anime series but this is my own story so I can do this.**

 **Pokémon on Hand;**

 **Ash – Pikachu (Male), Honedge (Male), Pawniard (Male), Mawile (Female), Durant (Female), Froakie (Female), Fletchling (Male), Ledyba (Female), Skiddo (Male) and Abra (Female).**

 **Serena – Fennekin (Female), Furfrou (Male), and Plusle & Minun (Female)**


	6. The Snorlax and the Poké Flute

Ash, the Iron Trainer

The Snorlax and the Poké Flute

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

"Pokémon" – Normal Speech

'Pokémon' – Thoughts

Pokémon – Flashback

 **Pokémon** – Move Names

 **{Pokémon}** – Pokédex

 _Previously on Ash the Iron Trainer,_

 _Afterwards, Ash looked up to see the Skiddo and Abra happily playing with his other Pokémon with Pikachu and Froakie watching over like parents keeping an eye on their children in a sandbox. Ash just chuckled that the latter two are the most mature Pokémon on his team while the others are still childish out of battle and hardcore fighters in battle._

" _They are so cute!" Ash was slightly stirred from his thoughts to see Serena having her own fun with her own Pokémon. She actually had a 'Horde Encounter' as it was called that had both a Plusle among the Minun. With her Fennekin and Furfou she had caught previously, she was able to catch one of the Minun and the sole Plusle to complete the pairing. "I just can't stop hugging them!"_

 _Ash sighed, he never remembered being like that. Pokémon aren't dolls or pets, they are companions and they long to get stronger with the help of the trainer. "I am sure but did you feed them yet? Pikachu and I have already feed our team." Ash said to get Serena's attention and she froze with a shiver up her spine._

" _W-well…" Serena trailed off with the glance of Ash and Pikachu as stiff as solid steel making her nervous. "I…I just thought…"_

" _What do you want to do Serena? They are three things you can be." Ash said, he had a lot learned from the professor in order to catch up on how advanced Kalos is in comparison to Kanto. "You can be a trainer and battle the Gym Leaders in hopes of challenging the Elite Four and the Champion. You can also be a breeder and raise Pokémon from birth to be fully evolved. Or you can be a coordinator and try out the Pokémon Show Casing. Choose."_

 _Serena just sat there, releasing her grip enough to let her Pokémon free and join Ash's. "I…" She hesitated, an understandable factor since this is going to set the rest of her life straight. Once she made her decision, it will hard to back down from if she realized that she had chosen the wrong choice. Ash didn't care what she wanted to do, he will be there and see Serena pull through and make it to the top._

"I want to be a breeder!" Serena yelled like a child who was pressured into making a choice which didn't amuse Ash or Pikachu one bit. "I mean it, I just want to take care of Pokémon and learn how they grow!" Serena saw their expressions and didn't give them time to speak their opinions on it yet.

"You sound a lot like a girl who found herself following me on my journey and also a lot like a gym leader who hated his job and wanted to see the world as well." Ash said and Serena found no words to reply with. "I am not substituting them with you. I just want a companion who is an actual friend, not on my journey for their own benefit. It hurts Serena and you will not like it." Ash then acted like he had been doing all this with Pokémon for years.

Serena found herself feeling pity for Ash. She had to agree, friends never need to list benefits to be friends. Being one's friend is its own reward.

She then got bold after gathering up all her courage for this single action. Serena lowered her head and rested it on Ash's shoulder, hoping it will get his attention or at least make sure he can hear her with a head filled to the brim with all that thick thinking. "Ash? I am still your friend right? I had to live my life thinking I will never see you again. I don't want that type of life again." Serena whispered, hoping that only Ash was able to hear that.

She then noticed that the raven haired trainer turned into her direction. "I am not going anywhere Serena. I had to go to bed thinking that you never wanted to be friends with me for months until I was able to cope and move on enough to start training Pokémon." Ash said honestly, saying that he had a similar life to this blonde girl. "I just want to do it again because ever since I first met Misty, the first female trainer and gym leader I ever met, I got off to a bad start and impression. I don't want to look at you and think that you are no different than the girl who slapped him on the face for saving Pikachu from a horde of Spearow, stalked me about a bike or stole an egg from me saying that as a kid that I am the worst possible candidate for a trainer and a parent." Ash explained in a sad tone that made anyone around him feel pity and sympathy for the poor boy. "Please Serena, please don't be like Misty. I don't want to think of girls like her."

"Oh Ash!" Serena lost any and all shyness and dove into Ash's arms. "I understand Ash. I promise and I will keep it not matter what! I will never give up until the end!" To anyone's ears, those were just words but not to Ash. To him, it was a sign that he had left a very good impression on a girl who wanted nothing but to love Pokémon and travel together like the friends they wanted to become.

Later,

They were very busy with their Pokémon. Abra had finally evolved into Kadabra and learned **Confusion** upon evolution; Ash then scanned his newly evolved Pokémon.

 **{Kadabra, a Psychic Pokémon. The evolved form of Abra. It employs powerful telekinetic attacks.}**

Kadabra is a primarily yellow, humanoid Pokémon. It has two large, pointed ears on top of its head, a red star on its forehead, and wide cheeks leading down to a thin snout. Its eyes are deep-set and narrow. Extending from its snout are two mustache-like tufts of fur, with males having longer mustaches than females. Kadabra's torso is segmented with bulky shoulders, a thick, brown chest, and a small abdomen marked by three red, wavy lines. Attached to the Pokémon's abdomen is a large, thick tail encircled with a brown band near its base. Its arms are thin with brown elbows, and end in three-fingered hands with white claws. Its legs have prominent knees and large, three-toed feet, also ending in white claws. Kadabra is always seen carrying a silver spoon, which amplifies its telekinetic powers. It is able to bend its spoon to use **Kinesis** , its signature move.

Kadabra emits alpha waves strong enough to induce headaches, and can even cause clocks to run backwards, machines to malfunction, and delicate devices to cease functioning altogether. When it has a headache, the alpha waves become unusual. Kadabra can double the amplitude of its alpha waves when holding its spoon, and can increase it even further by closing its eyes. The waves increase further in strength the more danger Kadabra faces. All of Kadabra's brain cells work in unison while it uses its powers. Kadabra lives in urban areas.

Ash then taught Kadabra **Disable** which literally disables the last move the target uses for the remainder of a battle, **Psybeam** which does damage and can confuse the target and **Miracle Eye** , a new one and the only Psychic type move that the dark types and allow them to be hit by other Psychic type attacks.

Fletching had also evolved, into Fletchinder and learned **Ember** , the most basic Fire Type attack after **Flail** whose attack power depends on much health Fletchinder has left and **Agility** which increases Fletchinder's speed by a large margin.

 **{Fletchinder, the Ember Pokémon, and the evolved form of Fletchling. Fletchinder flies faster and faster as the flame sac on its stomach gradually heats up.}**

Fletchinder is an avian Pokémon with predominantly orange and black plumage. It has a sharp, black beak and a small, pointed crest atop its head. Its black eyes have yellow, mask-like marks extending from the back. It upper side is reddish-orange and its belly is gray, with a flame pattern marking the boundary on the breast. Its pointed wings are black with yellow tips and undersides. Its legs are also black, with sharp talons with two toes forward and one back. Its long black tail feathers are marked with two white "v"-shapes. The tail ends in two points and has another feather sticking out of the base on each side, giving the impression of the fletching on the end of an arrow.

Fletchinder has a flame sac in its belly. As its internal fire gradually heats up, it can fly at increasingly faster speeds. Fletchinder is known to hunt by igniting tall grass and swooping down on prey that attempt to escape the blaze.

Froakie had evolved into Frogadier and learned **Water Pulse** and **Smokescreen** after **Quick Attack** and **Lick**.

 **{Frogadier, the Bubble Frog Pokémon, and the evolved form of Froakie. Frogadier's speed is unmatched. It can climb a tower over 2,000 feet tall in one minute.}**

Frogadier is a dark blue frog-like Pokémon with a light blue underside. Its eyes have yellow sclera, and it has a white bubble scarf. It has dark blue hands and toes, and white circular fingers. Frogadier is a nimble and swift Pokémon; it can scale a tower exceeding 2,000 feet in one minute, and it can throw bubble-coated pebbles at targets up to 100 feet away. It can confound opponents by leaping about ceilings or into trees.

Finally, Ledyba had evolved into Ledian. When she did, Ledian learned **Light Screen** , **Reflect** which both increase Special Defense and Regular Defense respectfully, **Safeguard** which temporary block any status aliments such as a burn or confusion and **Mach Punch** which always goes first unless the target knows another similar move like **Quick Attack** and has the higher speed.

 **{Ledian, the Five Star Pokémon. The evolved form of Ledyba. The spots on the Ledian's back are said to respond to the stars in the night sky.}**

Ledian is a large, mostly red, ladybug-like Pokémon. It has two black antennae, a black neck, and a black spot in the center of its forehead. A female Ledian's antennae are shorter than those of a male. Its two eyes are large, blue, and slanted. It has four black arms with white hands clenched into fists. Its two legs are similar to its arms, but end with large red feet. Its back is red with large black spots, and the undersides of the elytra are yellow. It has a single pair of clear wings that can be folded underneath the elytra.

Ledian sleeps in forests in the daytime inside a big leaf. When the stars flicker in the night sky, Ledian flutters about, scattering a glowing powder. The star patterns on its back grow larger or smaller depending on the number of stars in the night sky. It uses starlight as energy.

Since it was too soon for the others to evolve, the rest of Ash's Pokémon learned moves themselves; Pikachu learned the new moves of **Play Nice** , **Electro Ball** , **Thunder Wave** and **Nuzzle** ; Honedge learned **Autotomize** and **Shadow Sneak** , its first Ghost type move; Pawniard learned **Scary Face** that diminishes a target's speed; Mawile learned **Baton Pass** which shares any stat boost with another Pokémon the trainer wishes to send out next; Durant learned **Metal Claw** , its first Steel type attack move; and Skiddo learned **Razor Leaf** that covers a lot of area, **Leech Seed** , that steals a target's heath for the user to receive and **Take Down** which can harm the user a slight margin when used.

Meanwhile, Serena had a field day when her Pokémon started to evolve. Fennekin became Braixen while learning **Flame Charge** which increases the user's speed every time it is used, **Psybeam** and **Fire Spin** that can trap the target is a constant fresh fire which deals slight damage as along as the user is still fighting. She scanned it as well after learning to take Ash's example,

 **{Braixen, the Fox Pokémon and the evolved form of Fennekin. To defeat its opponent, Braixen combines the flame from the twig in its tail with its fiery breath, creating a massive Fire Spin.}**

Braixen is a bipedal, fox-like Pokémon. While the majority of its fur is yellow, it has black legs, white arms, face and neck, and a dark orange tail tip. The fur on its cheeks is longer, and a small mane of white fur covers its shoulders and chest. Long, wavy tufts of dark orange fur grow out of its large ears, and its eyes and small nose match this fur in color. Above its legs, the fur sweeps out to either side. When its mouth is open, two pointed teeth can be seen on its upper jaw. Braixen always keeps a stick in its tail, which it sets alight using its bushy tail fur. The flame from the lit twig is used for both attack and communication.

Also she managed to get her Furfrou to learn **Bite** and **Odor Sleuth**. Her Plusle  & Minun all learned **Electro Ball** from Pikachu and **Copycat** on their own. All these were to help Serena get some experience as a breeder since Ash was her teacher, giving her everything he ever got out of Brock before arriving in Kanto.

"I have got to slow down before there are too many to play with at once!" Serena said playfully while trying not to sound like she is regretting capturing so many Pokémon. She had been so busy learning about breeding and teaching moves that she never gave her Pokémon any time to just kick it back and play instead.

"If you can't then you can allow your Pokémon to play with each other." Ash suggested and pointed his thumb towards his own Pokémon since they are practically close playmates right from the start. Serena nodded and pretty soon, her new Pokémon were happily playing along until a loud sound emerged in the air, so strong that that is rocked the earth and caused everyone, trainer of Pokémon, to crunch down and hold their ears in pain.

"What was that!?" Ash spoke for the all the thoughts in everyone's heads. It was going to be something big to make that large racket and another to note is that it didn't sound man made at all, completely natural like a deeply sleeping bear. And it all came from a certain direction, of a town that was on the way to Cyllage City.

XXXXX

When they finally got to the next town, under the name of Camphrier Town, it happened again and the trainers plus Pokémon had to brace for an earthquake or something in other to spare their ears. "It is definitely coming from inside this city."

As soon as they entered the sound came at them even louder than before, the telltale sign of the source getting closer. And it was sticking out like a sore thumb, under some kind of cover that kept it in the shadow made by the structure.

It was a huge, bipedal, dark blue-green Pokémon with a cream-colored face, belly, and feet. Its body is composed of mostly its belly, where most of its fat reserves accumulate. Its head is large, with small, pointed ears and two pointed teeth protruding from its lower jaw. It has large, hind feet with three claws and a circular brown paw pad, and its arms and five fore claws are short.

"That Pokémon is huge alright but what is it?" Serena said and took out her Pokédex and had her turn at scanning.

 **{Snorlax, the Sleeping Pokémon. Snorlax becomes much too lazy to lift even a finger when it has a full belly, which then makes it safe to bounce upon.}** It told both Ash and Serena as they scanned for more about this normal type Pokémon. Apparently, Snorlax is often found in mountains and forests. It wakes up only to eat and seldom for exercises. It is not a picky eater, as its strong stomach allows it to eat even moldy food without feeling any ill effects. When hungry, it is not satisfied until it consumes 900 pounds of food. Snorlax is docile enough to let children and small Pokémon bounce on its large stomach.

"It is a Snorlax alright but why is a wild one doing in the middle of the town?" Ash asked and then saw a resident nearby. Unfortunately, no matter what Ash tried to say, she just won't respond. Only when she noticed that he was looking at her, did she take out earplugs.

"Sorry about that. We all wear one of these because…" She said before that same loud racket that was definitely deep snoring rocked their ears again. "Of Snorlax's snoring. But it shouldn't be sleeping at this time of year."

Ash used one of his fingers to try and correct the sound follow in his ear, "Why? Snorlax usually sleep more than they eat."

"Sure." She nodded before getting serious. "But at this time, Snorlax just eats. It eats up our fields and it should have done that day or else we can't have another good harvest." Now that was confusing to the two trainers and Pikachu.

"Shouldn't that be in the reverse? How can a Snorlax not eating everything in your fields prevent you from another harvest?" Serena took a turn at asking the question. The woman nodded,

"That makes sense to you but not here in Camphrier Town. The soil needs to be turned up and around so that our fields can be used again. That is when Snorlax comes in." She then turned to the Normal type that took a break from snoring as of the moment. "When Snorlax wakes up, it eats up what is left of out harvest and by doing that, it tills the soil again before going back up to the mountains. But it is not waking up unless our king plays the Poké Flute."

"What Poké Flute?"

"The Poké Flute is capable of awakening any Pokémon, including Snorlax." The woman explained. "Our king owns one and every year, he is to use it to wake up Snorlax and do the tradition but that was to be done a week ago." Now that explained everything to the trainers plus one free bound Pokémon.

"Can we met up with your king? We can't just let this go on." Ash asked and the woman nodded showing just how desperate she was to get rid of Snorlax's snoring, reflected on everyone else in the town. She then, with the help of everyone else who saw the visitors and figured out based on her behavior, pointed the way to the castle that stood on the highest point of the area. No doubt to allow the residents to get a bird's eye view of the town.

It took a while to follow the directions but under an hour, the trainers and Pokémon had reached the castle and instantly met with the king or in batter terms of his title, a lord. After demanding that the king will use the flute to end his people's suffering, they learned the rest of the story. "You let a princess from a palace take the flute from you!? You are the lord of the town!"

The said ruler, shorter than Ash himself, just sighed. "Young man, you have no idea who this girl is. She is Princess Allie, she was raised to believe that she can act on her own. She believes that she makes the rules no matter where she was. I couldn't stop her from taking the flute and she said that it was too pretty to belong to me." He explained, so desperate and humble that he couldn't scold Ash for being so disrespectful to him. "What am I going to do, she will ruin us if we did demand the flute back. Princess Allie will never give up what she liked."

"But you are not giving up are you?" Ash said, making the town lord face him. "If you are not willing to do something, then I will do it." Ash said, knowing that his usual demur to this type of things are definitely going to get him inches close to a large pot of hot water.

XXXXX

Later on the route to the Parfum Palace, home of this estranged Princess Allie, Ash and Serena have encountered more Pokémon. Excluding the wild Honedge since Ash had already scanned his.

 **{Oddish, the Weed Pokémon. This Pokémon is typically found roaming the forest, scattering pollen as it walks around.}**

Oddish resembles a blue plant bulb with a round body, beady red eyes, and oval, foot-like roots. Five large, green leaves sprout from its head. As demonstrated in the anime, these leaves are prehensile and can be used to scale vertical surfaces and catch light objects.

Known by the scientific name Oddium Wanderus, Oddish lives in grasslands and forests. A nocturnal Pokémon, Oddish buries its sensitive body in the ground during the day to avoid the sun and fool predators. If its leaves are pulled in this state, it will respond by shrieking horribly. It starts to move when its leaves begin absorbing moonlight, which it uses to grow. Oddish will wander up to 1000 feet during the night to scatter its seeds and find a nutrient-rich patch of soil in which to plant itself. The more fertile the earth, the glossier its leaves will be. It is thought that its feet become like tree roots while planted.

 **{Sentret, the Scout Pokémon. Sentret is able to see great distances by rising up on its tail. When it spots an enemy, or any kind of danger, it emits a loud, shrill cry as a warning.}**

Sentret is a small, furry Pokémon with a big round body, stubby arms, and two small feet. Its fur is light brown, and it has a tail with dark brown stripes that it uses to stand on to see if there is danger nearby. It has long dark brown ears, a white ring on its belly, and white paw pads. While it is capable of standing on its hind legs, it usually moves on all four. Sentret behaves very nervously and cautiously, apparently fearing for its life. It will not sleep alone, and usually sleeps while another of its kind watches for danger. When one sees a predator, it warns the rest in its pack, and they all flee. Sentret can most commonly be found in grasslands.

 **{Nincada, the Trainee Pokémon. Nincada lives most of its life inside the earth and uses its sharp claws to tap into tree roots extracting nutrients and moisture.}**

Nincada is a small, whitish insectoid Pokémon. It has a pointed snout, a thin stripe that dips in a V-shaped pattern between its eyes, and two whisker-like antennae on its face. The antennae are used to sense its surroundings, as it is virtually blind. Its eyes are black with green iris-like rings inside. Its hind legs are white and the forelegs are brown, and it has small, green wings on its back. It lives underground and builds its nest at the roots of trees. It uses its sharp claws to carve the roots of trees and absorb moisture and nutrients. It does not like sunlight, so it avoids it.

 **{Kecleon, the Color Swap Pokémon. Kecleon is able to blend into its surroundings by changing the color of its body.}**

Kecleon is a bipedal, reptilian Pokémon that is usually green, but a purplish variant has been seen in the anime and the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon games. Regardless of its main body color, the remaining markings will be the same. On either sides of its head are yellow frills, which are connected by lines to its yellow lips and rings around its eyes. There are small ridges on its shoulders and a red zigzag stripe around its midsection. The hands and feet have three short digits each, and it has yellow soles. It also has a long skinny tail that is usually curled tightly in a spiral.

Kecleon changes the colors of its body for camouflage or to show emotion. However, it is unable to change the color of its red stripe. With the camouflage making it appear almost invisible, it can sneak up on prey and ensnare them with its long pink tongue. It lives in forests.

 **{Espurr, the Restraint Pokémon. Espurr's psychic energy can travel hundreds of feet, blasting everything around it.}**

Espurr is a small, bipedal, feline Pokémon. Its fur is mussed and a pale grey color with the exception of its ears—which are cream-rimmed—and its paws, which have short cream socks. It has wide, annular lilac eyes with darker purple pupils. It has a small, triangular nose and tiny mouth. It has a small, fluffy, slightly curled tail. Its ears, quite large in proportion to its body, are folded- beneath them are two ring-shaped buff-colored organs. These organs emit Espurr's intense psychic powers, and said power would leak out were the ears not sheltering the organs. When its mouth is open, two pointed teeth can be seen on its upper jaw. Espurr are solitary in the wild; they act on their own and each values its independence.

 **{Venipede, the Centipede Pokémon. Venipede explores its surroundings by sensing vibrations in the air with feelers on its head and tail.}**

Venipede is an insectoid Pokémon with a pronounced hump on the upper portion of its body. Its thorax and head are mainly magenta with black markings that consist of rings on its shoulders, a band around each antenna, and an upside-down 'Y' on its neck. A prominent ridge leading down to a pointed tip splits the top half of its head, and its lower jaw is black. It has round, heavy-lidded eyes that bulge away from the head slightly. Venipede's dark green abdomen is segmented, and it has four pairs of stubby black legs. Two short feelers banded with black extend from its hindquarters, which it uses in addition to its antennae to explore its surroundings and detect prey by sensing air vibrations. Venipede is brutally aggressive, and its bite injects a poison strong enough to paralyze large bird Pokémon.

Serena decided to catch one of these Pokémon that came from the bushes on the main route,

 **{Audino, the Hearing Pokémon. Audino has incredibly sensitive hearing, using its ears like radar to pick up even the faintest sounds.}**

Audino is a bipedal, pink-and-cream Pokémon with oval, blue eyes. The top of its head, its back, and arms are pink, while the lower half of its face, body, ears are cream-colored, as well as its front and fingers. The patterning of pink and cream on its chest resembles a jacket. There are three digits on its hands and two on its feet. It has a puffy, white tuft for a tail. Audino has floppy ears with thin, curled extensions on the underside. It can use these ears as radars, and it has an incredible hearing ability. The feelers on its ears act like stethoscopes in that it can feel the beat of another Pokémon's heart, to assess the Pokémon's feelings and overall physical condition. The feelers are also able to determine when an Egg is close to hatching. Audino is also the only known Pokémon to know **Secret Power** naturally by leveling up.

Finally, they reached the Parfum Palace. It was definitely a palace compared to the castle at Camphrier Town. The entire place was filled to the brim with bushes that were hedged to resemble objects like in the magazines and these were all about Pokémon. Ignoring all that, they just wanted to find this Princess and demand for the Poké Flute.

Unfortunately, when they did happen upon the said princess who was shorter than the lord of Camphrier Town, things took a turn for the worst. Allie refused to hand over the flute, saying that it was hers and that the lord was 'too fat and too bland' to own it. She couldn't care less about how the residents of Camphrier Town had to await for a poor harvest because Snorlax can't be awaken.

She then saw Ash's Pikachu and finally made a deal with the trainers. She will face Ash's Pikachu in a Pokémon battle with these stakes; if she won, Ash will have to give up his Pikachu to her and if she lost, she will give over the flute. But when Pikachu landed a Thunderbolt which frizzles and ruined Allie's Furforu's fur, she called off the match to fix it. But when Ash protested, it was revealed that Allie was never going to give up the flute in the first place. She secretly had the real stakes in reverse sot hat she only gave up the flute is Ash _lost_ and that Ash will have to give up his Pikachu if he won.

As Serena and Pikachu grew red from all this unfairness, Allie called Ash stupid for believing and trusting her and laughed at how she supposedly had it all in her favor. But she never counted on something like this,

"In that case, I won't say sorry." Ash then said which confused everyone present and including the spoiled princess.

"Oh? And for what? For throwing away your Pokémon in your stupid attempt to get my flute?" The princess said in her usual arrogant tone until some screams came from within her palace followed by some glass breaking.

Turning around, everyone but Ash was surprised to see a window broken and two Pokémon soaring from within. A Ledian and a Fletchinder! And in their arms and claws was a flute, a flute with a Pokéball on the end piece! That was the Poké Flute!

"What is the meaning of this!?" The princess demanded. Serena also wanted to know what was going on and turned to see Ash smirking as he extended his arm to take the flute from his flying Pokémon whom settled on his shoulders.

"Good work you two." Ash said and took out a couple small treats that his Pokémon happily nibbled on. "And don't you dare call me a cheater. After you broke your promise all because you are a princess, I figured that one bad turn deserves another. And after what the king of Camphrier told us, I figured that you will try something like this to get at my Pokémon." Ash said and as he begun to turn and walk off the battlefield, he said something that froze the princess and her maids on the spot like garden statues. "Feel free to chase after me but that will give the Pokémon in your bushes the prefect chance of getting inside your palace."

And to put the finishing touches, Ash pointed to the wild Ledyba, Ledian, Butterfree, Pidgey, Sentret, Beedrill and Fletching from the outside forest and from within the palace gardens entering via the broken window. Meanwhile the Venipede, Zigzagoon, Gulpin, Nincada, and Oddish were entering the door that was left open for some reason. "AIEEEE! MY PALACE!" The princess shrieked at the sight and begun ordering her staff and servants to stop the Pokémon from entering and ruining his palace.

This, of course, made her forget about Ash and his Pikachu and even the Poké Flute. The trainers and Pokémon just showed themselves out of the gardens, having enough of the horrible and self-centered designs. They just made their way to Camphrier Town and returned the Poké Flute to the king who played it for the Snorlax to till the fields and garden soil for another year's harvest.

They got a king's farewell from the town since the trainers can't afford to stay in town too long. They needed to get back on the road but no before seeing that the Parfum Palace was probably still filled with wild Pokémon as Ash and Serena could still see them flooding out of their bushes and treetops in that direction. They practically hear the screams of the spoiled princess who seemed to could only do so much while trying to get all the wild Pokémon out of her home. I guess that when they do good things for others, good karma is bound to happen after all.

End of Chapter 6

 ***Sorry it took so long but I had a hard time adjusting to a week with exams since there is barely over an hour between. So I had to study for both exams like they are on the same day. I just hope I did well enough because I worry that if I do the wrong thing, I might lose everything I got down. I am sure that you all have this kind of week sometime in your lives. I just hope it will be slower once I am finally done with these troublesome exams. Thank you for all your support!***

 **Pokémon on Hand;**

 **Ash – Pikachu (Male), Honedge (Male), Pawniard (Male), Mawile (Female), Durant (Female), Frogadier (Female), Fletchinder (Male), Ledian (Female), Skiddo (Male) and Kadabra (Female).**

 **Serena – Braixen (Female), Furfrou (Male), Plusle & Minun (Female), and Audino (Female).**


	7. The Battle Chateau

Ash, the Iron Trainer

The Battle Chateau

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

"Pokémon" – Normal Speech

'Pokémon' – Thoughts

 _Pokémon_ – Flashback

 **Pokémon** – Move Names

 **{Pokémon}** – Pokédex

 _Previously on Ash the Iron Trainer,_

 _Finally, they reached the Parfum Palace. It was definitely a palace compared to the castle at Camphrier Town. The entire place was filled to the brim with bushes that were hedged to resemble objects like in the magazines and these were all about Pokémon. Ignoring all that, they just wanted to find this Princess and demand for the Poké Flute._

 _Unfortunately, when they did happen upon the said princess who was shorter than the lord of Camphrier Town, things took a turn for the worst. Allie refused to hand over the flute, saying that it was hers and that the lord was 'too fat and too bland' to own it. She couldn't care less about how the residents of Camphrier Town had to await for a poor harvest because Snorlax can't be awaken._

 _She then saw Ash's Pikachu and finally made a deal with the trainers. She will face Ash's Pikachu in a Pokémon battle with these stakes; if she won, Ash will have to give up his Pikachu to her and if she lost, she will give over the flute. But when Pikachu landed a Thunderbolt which frizzles and ruined Allie's Furforu's fur, she called off the match to fix it. But when Ash protested, it was revealed that Allie was never going to give up the flute in the first place. She just gave the match as an excuse to keep the flute and keep Ash's Pikachu._

 _Allie called Ash stupid for believing and trusting her and laughed at how she supposedly had it all in her favor. But she never counted on something like this,_

 _"In that case, I won't say sorry." Ash then said which confused everyone present and including the spoiled princess._

 _"Oh? And for what? For throwing away your Pokémon in your stupid attempt to get my flute?" The princess said in her usual arrogant tone until some screams came from within her palace followed by some glass breaking._

 _Turning around, everyone but Ash was surprised to see a window broken and two Pokémon soaring from within. A Ledian and a Fletchinder! And in their arms and claws was a flute, a flute with a Pokéball on the end piece! That was the Poké Flute!_

 _"What is the meaning of this!?" The princess demanded. Serena also wanted to know what was going on and turned to see Ash smirking as he extended his arm to take the flute from his flying Pokémon whom settled on his shoulders._

 _"Good work you two." Ash said and took out a couple small treats that his Pokémon happily nibbled on. "And don't you dare call me a cheater. After you broke your promise all because you are a princess, I figured that one bad turn deserves another. And after what the king of Camphrier told us, I figured that you will try something like this to get at my Pokémon." Ash said and as he begun to turn and walk off the battlefield, he said something that froze the princess and her maids on the spot like garden statues. "Feel free to chase after me but that will give the Pokémon in your bushes the prefect chance of getting inside your palace."_

 _And to put the finishing touches, Ash pointed to the wild Ledyba, Ledian, Butterfree, Pidgey, Sentret, Beedrill and Fletching from the outside forest and from within the palace gardens entering via the broken window. Meanwhile the Venipede, Zigzagoon, Gulpin, Nincada, and Oddish were entering the door that was left open for some reason. "AIEEEE! MY PALACE!" The princess shrieked at the sight and begun ordering her staff and servants to stop the Pokémon from entering and ruining his palace._

 _This, of course, made her forget about Ash and his Pikachu and even the Poké Flute. The trainers and Pokémon just showed themselves out of the gardens, having enough of the horrible and self-centered designs. They just made their way to Camphrier Town and returned the Poké Flute to the king who played it for the Snorlax to till the fields and garden soil for another year's harvest._

 _They got a king's farewell from the town since the trainers can't afford to stay in town too long. They needed to get back on the road but no before seeing that the Parfum Palace was probably still filled with wild Pokémon as Ash and Serena could still see them flooding out of their bushes and treetops in that direction. They practically hear the screams of the spoiled princess who seemed to could only do so much while trying to get all the wild Pokémon out of her home. I guess that when they do good things for others, good karma is bound to happen after all._

XXXXX

After the incident at the Parfum Palace, Ash and the gang were comparing notes on the latest in their Pokémon catching and filling out the Pokédex.

 **{Smeargle, the Painter Pokémon. Colored fluids ooze from their tails which they use to mark their territory and to express themselves.}**

Smeargle is a beagle-like, bipedal Pokémon with white and brown fur. It has a long tail with an end resembling a paintbrush. This paintbrush oozes with paint, and the color of the paint may vary for each Smeargle. Smeargle will use the paint to mark its territory. It can also use its signature move, **Sketch** , to copy moves from other Pokémon.

Smeargle has a footprint on its back that is the same color as the tip of the tail. Smeargle also has a round structure on its head with a point that resembles a beret. It has floppy, brown ears and a brown collar on its neck. The rings encircling Smeargle's eyes are also brown, as are Smeargle's eyelids. Its arms have two brown bands, and its legs have only one. Each of its limbs have three digits. Smeargle is often found in urban areas.

Ash caught one since he learned that Smeargle could only learn **Sketch** while unable to learn any other move in another way. To him, it was a challenge to train and Ash needed a challenge before his life gets boring and besides, with Sketch, Smeargle can be very unpredictable Pokémon. Ash just had explain while Smeargle's Pokéball disappeared.

 **{Volbeat, the Firefly Pokémon. Volbeat uses the designs on its tail for sketching and communicating with other Volbeat.}**

Volbeat is a firefly-like, bipedal Pokémon. Its body is black with a blue chest and abdomen. There are two yellow stripes across its front: one on its chest and one near its legs. A red band separates each limb from its body and a thicker, incomplete one surrounds its shoulders. Two simple wings extend from the band around its shoulder. It has a blue face with yellow eyes, and curly, yellow antennae with black stripes. It has a spherical yellow tail, which glows to communicate and draw geometric patterns in the sky while in a swarm. Additionally, the glow allows it to use its former signature moves, **Tail Glow** and **Signal Beam**. This is a male only species; Illumise is its female counterpart. Volbeat is attracted by the sweet aroma given off by Illumise. It lives in forests near clean ponds, but will move if the pond becomes dirty.

 **{Illumise, the Firefly Pokémon. Illumise uses Sweet Scent to lure in Volbeat, having them draw geometric patterns in the sky.}**

Illumise is a firefly-like, bipedal Pokémon. It has a blue face and large, slanted blue eyes with purple markings at the corners. Surrounding its head are purple curls that frame its face. Its antennae are small and yellow. Its body is black with a blue belly and a yellow bid marking. Its arms and legs are black and are connected to the body by purple borders. It has small wings used for flying with others, and a pattern of three oblong yellow spots on its rear. This is a female only species; Volbeat is its male counterpart.

Illumise uses its sweet aromas to lure in Volbeat and have them draw geometric patterns in the sky. It is said to earn respect from others by composing designs that are more complex. Over 200 different patterns have been discovered. It is a nocturnal Pokémon that lives in forests.

 **{Roselia, the Thorn Pokémon and the evolved form of Budew. Roselia's aroma can bring serenity, but the thorns on its head contain a vicious poison.}**

Roselia is a small, light green bipedal Pokémon. It has three thorns on top of its head, and it has black eyes with long eyelashes. Visible from the back is a small stretch of yellow coloration around its neck much like a collar. There are leaves extending from its shoulders like epaulettes. It has a leaf skirt with a yellow stripe running down the front. A male will have a shorter skirt than a female. It holds a rose in each of its hands, a red one in its right and a blue one in its left. However, it is said that it will occasionally have unusually colored flowers.

Roselia's aroma brings serenity, but the thorns on its head contain a vicious poison. The more healthy it is, the more pleasant its flowers' aroma. It can lull opponents to sleep using its former signature move, **Grass Whistle**. It shoots sharp thorns at anything that tries to steal its flowers, and uses different poisons in each hand when it attacks. It lives in grassy areas where it drinks nutrient-rich spring water.

 **{Croagunk, the Toxic Mouth Pokémon. It lives in swamps and forests where there is very little light. It prefers moist places.}**

Croagunk is a dark blue, bipedal Pokémon that resembles a poison dart frog. It has yellow eyes, which are surrounded by black markings. There are orange, expandable pouches on its cheeks, and its teeth are wide and flat. A black marking encircles its upper arms and chest, and there are white bands around its chest. The white markings are slightly higher up on the female Croagunk than the male. It has three fingers and toes, most of which are black. The only digits that are not black are its center fingers, which are orange instead.

Croagunk's cheek pouches and fingers contain a poisonous fluid. However, the fluid squeezed from its finger is also a significant ingredient in remedies for lower back pain. The cheek pouches can be used to create an unnerving sound. When its opponents are distracted, it tries to stab them with its fingers. Despite this, it is a mild Pokémon, fighting only to ensure its own survival.

 **{Ducklett, the Water Bird Pokémon. A skilled diver, Ducklett swims underwater in search of its favorite food: peat moss.}**

Ducklett is light-blue, duckling-like Pokémon. It has two feathery tufts on its head that connect at the bottom, forming a V-shape. It has a darker blue, feathery underside which makes it appear as if it were in mid-mount. It has yellow, webbed feet and a small tail. Ducklett lives around ponds and rivers. It is a talented diver and can spray water from its feathers for self-defense. The foe is distracted by the spray, allowing Ducklett to escape.

 **{Hoppip, the Cottonweed Pokémon. This hopping Pokémon is light as a feather, and can be lifted by the gentlest breeze.}**

Hoppip is a round, pink Pokémon with long green leaves growing on top of its head. The leaves on its head have ragged edges, similar to a dandelion. It has big, triangular ears with dark insides and beady yellow eyes that lack pupils. Its arms and legs are stubby, and it has a short tail with a rounded tip. There is a circular yellow pad on the underside of each foot.

Hoppip's body is very light, and it is easily lifted off the ground by winds and will drift in the air. Hoppip can sense approaching strong winds. In order to avoid being blown away, it clusters and links leaves with other Hoppip or grips the ground firmly with its feet. However, it enjoys gentle breezes. Hoppip lives in grasslands, although some also drift through fields, mountains, and even urban environments.

Serena happen to like these Pokémon and they seem to like her too. Ash theorized that it must had been the scents and perfumes, both manmade and natural.

 **{Spritzee, the Perfume Pokémon. Spritzee gives off a fragrance that delights anyone who smells it, which changes depending on what Spritzee eats.}**

Spritzee is a pink avian Pokémon with a white beak that takes up most of its face, reminiscent of a doctor's mask. It has orange eyes with long lashes that lay near the beak. It has a large, curly tuft of feathers on top of its head, as well as two small, pink wings. Its feet are light purple, and appear to curl up into its body during flight. The scent it emits, which can vary depending on its diet, enraptures those who smell it.

 **{Swirlix, the Cotton Candy Pokémon. Swirlix only eats sweets making its fur as sticky as cotton candy.}**

Swirlix is a small, fluffy white Pokémon with two pink spots on the top of its head. It has a small pink nose in between its two eyes, which have pink sclera and a white pupil. The lower half of its body is light pink, and its tail is pink with some white near the base. Its mouth is covered with the fluffy substance that covers the rest of its body, and its pink tongue is constantly sticking out. When it opens its mouth, two pointed teeth can be seen just below its upper lip. Its feet are rarely visible; when they are, they are seen to be a light shade of pink. It can entangle its opponents with white sticky thread. It only eats sweets, which makes its fur as sticky as cotton candy.

But the real shocker to top the day off was when they found the Battle Chateau. The Battle Chateau was something that originated in Kalos and hasn't yet introduced to any other Region yet. Basically, the place was part of a set of castles that date back to the medieval times of Kalos, over a thousand years ago.

What is done in the Battle Chateau is pretty much what is in the title. Members who join and attend will battle each other in Pokémon duals. However, there are rules and limits. Aside from the regular rules in a Pokémon Battle that every trainer knew, there were additional things to be aware of.

First there was the title of the trainer. There were six in total and in this order; Baron/Baroness for first comers, Viscount/Viscountess, Earl/Countess, Marquis/Marchioness, Duke/Duchess, and the Grand Duke/Grand Duchess as the highest rank any member can ever hold. The most important thing to remember about your rank is that you can't challenge someone whose rank doesn't match your own. The only way to increase your rank is to stack up your victories until the minimum is completed, for the staff to award the one with the winning streak.

Another to remember is that when you lose, you will stay in your rank but with the list of wins as that rank will fall to zero. Those were all the extra rules to the Battle Chateau and now let's see just how Ash did and the gang first learn all that. It all started several moments ago,

"So that is the Battle Chateau Nico?" Ash said while walking with Serena down a path and facing an older boy who wore an orange cap that had white glasses attached. His right cheek had a bandage on, his hair was an indigo color and his eyes were black. He was wearing overalls over a red shirt. A black undershirt is also showing and a matching wristband was on his right wrist.

"I am sure, sure, sure, sure! It never changes, yo-yo-yo!" Unfortunately, at least for Serena, Niko and his younger brother named Chester, who wore clothes very similar to his brother's only in a green theme, had the annoying tendency to rap at the end of their sentences and they were proudly bad at it. "That is where I win try for my tenth win and then I will be able to advance to the next rank."

"All this talk about ranks, just what aren't you not telling us Nico?" Ash said, "And please cut that out. No one is happy about all that rapping."

"I can't help it, it, it! I just love to talk as happy as I really am, am, am!" Nico of course never listened to anything that was negative about his rapping habit, another thing that Chester takes after. And so both trainers plus one Pokémon had to listen to that racket until they entered the castle via the main entrance where they were greeted from a man who was the stereotypical butler that was accompanied by a woman dressed in the manner of a stereotypical maid; they both acted the roles very convincing.

"Welcome Baron Nico. I see you have brought some friends. Are they trainers?" He introduced himself as Turner, who was once a Duke himself until he ultimately decided to take over as the owner of the castle where he oversaw countless more matches with his maid named Molly.

"They sure are and they are interested in joining this time." Nico answered and Turner nodded.

"Very well. We are always open to trainers who wish to join us. This way." Turner led the trainers through a hallway that led from the front door and into a much larger room. One that is filled nearly to the brim with various other trainers given that they had Pokéballs on their belts and some even had Pokémon outside besides them.

"Are they all members?" Ash asked while subconsciously grasping Serena's hand. He had this feeling of doing it and with good timing because the girl in question was getting a little nervous given the large amount of strangers and strong looking Pokémon in the room.

"They sure are young man. And they all are very executional trainers of all the titles they fought hard for." Turner said until he was given the names of the trainers. "Thank you. Now all we need to do is start a match for Baron Nico since he had sent a request to our castle."

"You mean there is more than one Battle Chateau in Kalos?" Ash asked and Turned and Niko nodded. The former then showed Ash and Serena a map of Kalos, showing that Lumiose City was at the center of it all and all the roads ultimately led back to the city. There were dots in various spots but mostly on the many routes including where they were right now. Ash folded the copy of the map and placed it in his large backpack via Pikachu's helpful hands.

Later, Nico had a found a fellow Baron named Farrell and so they left the hall by a couple of exits to the left of the room. Outside, surrounded by water of the lake above which the Battle Chateau was built on, the two Baron ranked trainers faced each other while each wearing a robe that proved that they were Barons. The capes were white with a golden edge and a yellow rope, there to tighten the robe.

Nico took out a Fletchinder that he showed to Ash before seeing that the latter had one as well. But it was Farrell's Pokémon that really got Ash's attention. It was a primarily black Pokémon somewhat resembling a cyclops. Its cylindrical head was light gray with a single eye that has a yellow iris and a red pupil. There was a yellow band near the top of its head, and a short, yellow antenna with a disc-shaped tip extends from on top. Six flat projections extended from the base of its neck and surround its head, resembling an upturned collar. It had well-developed arms with two yellow bands near its wrists and large, gray hands. On the front of its torso were two almond-shaped marking, and on its back were two circular markings. Both sets of markings resembled eyes. A yellow band encircled its body, zigzagging along the front and forming a long curve around the back. Finally, it had a wispy tail in place of feet.

Ash took out his Pokédex at the same time as Serena and they all listened to the mechanical voice saying,

 **{Dusknoir, the Gripper Pokémon. The antenna on its head captures radio waves from the world of spirits that command it to take people there.}**

"A Ghost type without a doubt, I have heard of them this scary." Ash said and Serena had to agree since she was shivering next to his arm in fright at the appearance of this Dusknoir. And yet the fight didn't take too long; even though Dusknoir used a super effective **Thunder Punch** on Niko's Fletchinder, the Gripper Pokémon fell to a **Flame Charge** only worthy of a highly trained Fletchinder. Upon this victory, Niko was given a new robe which was red instead of white, the proof of a Baron turned Viscountess.

All this had made Ash and Serena even more excited. And since they had plenty of time on their hands, they wanted to try it out as Barons themselves. Thankfully, there was another trainer who wanted to try as a Baron for Serena since Ash and Chester already had their match.

Ash used his Pikachu while Chester took out a Fletchling that knew **Quick Attack** like Pikachu and a steel type move named **Steel Wing**. But what really set the odds was when Fletchling somehow used **Feather Dance** to lower Pikachu's attack power. Ash finally won when Pikachu was able to outrun Fletchling while counteracting the effects of **Feather Dance** by using **Iron Tail** multiple times to build up the damage and land a super effective **Thunderbolt**. That allowed him to become a Baron.

After that, he used Steel Team that he called of the four Steel type Pokémon that welcomed him to Kalos. Honedge went against a Scatterbug, Pawniard faced a Ledyba, Durant with a Bidoof and Mawile finished a Burmy, all belonged to fellow Barons. His Skiddo, Frogadier, Fletchinder and Kadabra also pinched in. Now he had just one last fight until he becomes a Baron, just like with Nico. He stopped there because he wanted to see Serena fight in the Battle Chateau.

Meanwhile, Serena had a ball herself. In detail of her fight to earn the Baron title, she pitched her Braixen against what the trainer called as Honchkrow. It was a Pokémon that neither Serena nor Ash had seen before. They just to look it up,

 **{Honchkrow, the Big Boss Pokémon and the evolved form of Murkrow. Honchkrow recruits many Murkrow to travel with it, and it spends much of its time at home preening its feathers.}**

Honchkrow is a dark-blue avian Pokémon with plumage resembling a person dressed in formal attire. It has a large feather crest resembling a fedora hat that has spikes extending from the back. It has circular red eyes with white sclera and dark blue eyelids. Its yellow beak is slightly curved, and its head is supported by a broad, short neck. Honchkrow has a white and prominent crest of feathers on its chest that bears resemblance to a beard or cravat. Its wings have red feathers on the inside. Honchkrow has black feet with four toes. The tail's base is a white, cylindrical stalk, on which there is a growth of red feathers on the end. Honchkrow is known to be ruthless. With a mere cry, it can summon and organize flocks of Murkrow in this manner, and is known as the "summoner of the night" by the pitch black darkness that often accompany such a spectacle.

"Use **Fire Spin**!" Serena wanted to see just what can this dark and flying type can do and what better way than to trap it in a torrent of flames that will constantly eat away Honchkrow's health. Braixen used the stick that was inside her tail to summon flames from seemingly nowhere and covered it in Honchkrow.

"There goes **Sucker Punch** ," The trainer muttered under his breath since apparently his initial plan didn't start off as good. "Use **Haze**!" Honchkrow ignored the burning pain and generated some kind of dark smoke that covered the entire flied, with the user safe in the skies.

" **Flame Charge**!" Serena of course ignored the Haze and hoped that Braixen will speed up like when she first read about **Flame Charge**. After engulfing herself in flame, she charged and hit Honchkrow "And then **Light Screen**!" Serena shouted since she learned that it is handy to increase a fire type Pokémon's special defense since its type weakness are mostly special attacks. But nothing happened, "What happened!?" Serena started to panic and so did Braixen until,

"Serena!" It was Ash's voice that got their attention, "It is the effects of Haze. It prevents both Pokémon from stat changing. But it will wear off so try for the offense until it does!" Ash shouted and Serena was able to get her guard up when her opponent decided to go out now that Ash had told Serena what was going on.

 **"Swagger!"** He shouted and Honchkrow smirked and caused Braixen to become so enraged, she was confused about it. And the effects of the Haze had prevented the attack increasing addition of a standard **Swagger**. She was just acting all clumsy and was seeing some kind of small red birds walk in a big circle around the level of her eyes.

"Braixen!" Serena knew what confusion does, it has a greater change of self-harm and failure to carry out a move than using it just fine. "Try **Psybeam**!" Serena just had to see if Braixen can still fight, she was wrong. "Use **Flame Charge**!" Now that her opponent had her on edge, all Serena could do was try to work her way through it; her Braixen had just hurt herself in her confusion which was a lot given how exhausted and hurt she looked. Braixen was, fortunately, stable enough this time to try and use **Flame Charge** to do more damage to Honchkrow. But,

" **Sucker Punch**!" Since Serena used an attack move, Honchkrow was able to get the first hit in due to Sucker Punch's priority the highest of them all when the opposing Pokémon is using an attack move while not using a status move. "Use **Wing Attack**!" Serena's opponent was definitely fighting hard and smart to use Physical moves against a fire type.

"Try a **Psybeam**!" That was about as optimistic as a little child who believes that they got the game in the bag and that was the best anyone can say about Serena saw that her Braixen was able to shake off the confusion. But when the **Psybeam** landed on Honchkrow, it did nothing at all.

"You still have a lot to learn." Serena's opponent taunted her and it didn't help that Honchkrow was still hovering with wings strong while Braixen was. "Use **Night Slash**!" Honchkrow obeyed and struck the injured and defenseless Braixen with a wing covered in dark and eerie energy that landed a very nasty hit on the fire type.

"BRAIXEN!" Serena felt that she was in a nightmare, from which she was able to wake up because it hurt that much. Her Pokémon never got up from that spot she landed,

"Braxien is unable to battle, Honchkrow is the winner. Grena has now earned the position as Baron." Molly announced while Serena just returned her Braixen before this new Baron will rub all this embarrassment further into her face and in front of Ash. She felt like everything she learned from Ash was wasted on that defeat until Serena felt someone hug her tightly outside the front door of the Battle Chateau castle.

"Don't worry about what they all have to say. They will just make you feel even worse about this." That voice was definitely Ash's but Serena didn't feel happy about her crush hugging her. Her heart was like it suddenly turned to lead and was trying to sink down past her stomach, dragging the rest of her insides with it. "Don't feel that way. You did better than my first battle."

"…what?" Serena nearly lost her breath. That was the last thing she ever expected from Ash. He always won his matches and seemingly like he never lost in his life.

"This will not stop the Serena I know and love from moving on, learning from her mistakes and do much better when the next chance comes. Please, be that girl." Ash then said and Serena suddenly felt light hearted. Ash was asking of her to be that type of girl, for him!? "Please, I want that Serena for a friend and I also want you to be that friend."

After a while, it was just them with Pikachu somewhere else since he wanted to give them some time to themselves. Then Serena broke into tears again and this time, she lifted her arms to grasp Ash's, using no strength to pry them off. She just wanted to know if the arms were still holding her tightly and she cried double on that one. "Okay Ash. I will do my best to be the friend you always wanted. Please say that you still want to be friends with me."

"If I wanted to not be friends anymore, then we were never friends. Never say things like that. I will never leave someone like you…Serena." Ash said and Serena nodded while the raven haired trainer signaled for Pikachu to come and join them on the path leading away from the Battle Chateau but not before they got another surprise. And that is a story for another day.

XXXXX

After the hassle, disgrace and promise at the Battle Chateau, Ash and the gang continued on the trip to Cyllage City. That is where Ash will try for his second Gym Badge.

 **{Zubat, the Bat Pokémon. Zubat remains quietly unmoving in a dark spot during the bright daylight hours. It does so because prolonged exposure to the sun causes its body to become slightly burned.}**

Zubat is a blue, bat-like Pokémon. While it lacks eyes, it has pointed ears with purple insides and a mouth with four pointed teeth. There are two pointed teeth on both the upper and lower jaws, and a male will have larger pointed teeth than the female. It has purple wing membranes support by two, elongated fingers, and two long, thin, tails.

Zubat lives in abundance in caves. It has evolved to have neither eyes nor nostrils, instead navigating through dark environments with echolocation. During the daytime, Zubat sleeps hanging upside down in caves, forests, or under the eaves of old buildings, avoiding sunlight at all costs. Daylight causes Zubat to become unhealthy, and prolonged exposure can even burn its skin. However, captured and trained Zubat have been recorded as being much more tenacious in the daytime, even when directly exposed to sunbeams.

 **{Whismur, the Whisper Pokémon. Whismur can become so startled by the sound of its own crying, that it will continue to cry until finally falling asleep from exhaustion.}**

Whismur is a mauve, bipedal Pokémon with a spherical body. It has two stubby arms and two round, yellow-tipped feet that lack toes. Its ear covers are long and rabbit-like with yellow tips, and the ear openings can be seen as a hole at the base of each ear cover. Its eyes appear as cross or plus sign-like black marks, and it has a simple, wide mouth usually shown open. It has a small, plug-like tail with a hole in it and a yellow crescent marking above it.

Whismur's murmurs are barely audible, but when it senses danger, it lets out a cry at an ear-splitting level. While it is crying, it will cry louder from being startled by its own cries. It breathes through its ear canals, which allow it to cry continually without having to breathe. It stops crying when its ear covers are shut. It lives in caves.

 **{Meditite, the Meditate Pokémon. Meditite uses meditation to increase its power, never skipping a single day of yoga training.}**

Meditite is a humanoid, bipedal Pokémon that resembles a person meditating. It usually sits in a yoga position, with knees bent and feet together with its hands resting on its knees. Its lower body is blue, with white on the wrists, feet, and lower body. Its onion-shaped head is also white with large eyes and pink ovals on its cheeks. It has round, swirled ears on the sides of its head. These ears are higher up on a male than on a female.

Meditite heightens its inner energy and spiritual power through the meditation, which allows it to levitate. It trains hours a day, and never skips its daily yoga training. Its training never ends, since it loses concentration and focus while meditating. It eats one berry per day as part of training, which tempers its spirit and makes its senses sharper. It lives and trains on the mountains.

 **{Axew, the Tusk Pokémon. Axew marks its territory by making scratch marks on trees with its tusks, which regrow if they fall out.}**

Axew is a bipedal, grayish-green Pokémon with pale, straight tusks protruding from the sides of its mouth. These tusks can regenerate if broken, and will regrow if they fall out. This repeated regrowth strengthens and sharpens its tusks. The tusks serve numerous purposes, from making territorial gashes in trees to crushing Berries for eating. The back of its head is dark grayish-green with a tall, slightly curved horn. Large, dark grayish-green ovals surround its red eyes, and it has a short, rounded snout with large nostrils. A forest green collar marking encircles its neck. Axew's limbs and tail are short, with its forelimbs having three digits and its feet having two digits.

"Stop!" Ash said with his booming voice echoing in the cave which successfully stopped Serena from leaving via the exit of the cave. "It is already night out there and we are too far away from any Pokémon Center to kick in for the night. It is best that we stay put." Ash said and Serena didn't want to admit this but it was indeed dark outside the cave and with wild Pokémon, the outdoors will be the worst to spend the night.

"B-but…" Serena still wanted to protest even though her front was a tad weak with her stuttering. "W-what about the hideous and disgusting Pokémon! They will attack us if we stay in here much longer! I wanted to get to the next Pokémon Center!"

"Serena." Ash said with a soft but stern tone that had silenced his human companion completely. But he didn't say anything else after that, only point his attention and an open hand to the ceiling. Serena then saw that the Zubat in question were not attacking them, they were instead hanging on the stone stalactites like regular bats, softly snoring. They were sleeping instead attacking them! "Pokémon in the wild only attack if they personally find a good reason to. Whatever because they are just mean or that we have offended them in some way. But I know Zubat, they are among the friendliest Pokémon in the world, so I have seen so far. They won't attack if we anger or scare them, and we are doing neither so we will be just fine." Ash said with a voice that never raised or lowered its volume.

Then Ash pointed for Serena to look in another direction and saw the wild Meditite, Axew, and Whismur in groups and also silently and softly snoring the night away. It looked rather cute to Serena who blushed at the sight, like a few month old infants during their nap time, huddled together with their friends. "Wow." Serena was no longer shouting and almost lost her voice altogether.

"This is what Pokémon really are Serena and ever since I left on my journey, I never enjoyed such beautiful sights. It was the only way to remind me of the time I first met you Serena. You must understand that much." Ash said before finding a space that was not taken by the Pokémon and relaxed on the wall. The Stalactites and stalagmites didn't bother him at all.

After Pikachu found Ash's pack a very comfy bed, Serena decided that she needed to find a place to sleep or at least relax on since they were still full of energy from the fun day at the Battle Chateau. And for some reason, Serena didn't feel the least bit annoyed when she saw that Ash and Pikachu had dozed off before she will even sit down next to them. Right on the other side of Ash to Pikachu.

Serena wanted to be as close to Ash as possible since she still felt a little nervous about staying in a cave filled with Pokémon. She always dreamed of sleeping at least right next to Ash, to be able to lay her head on his shoulders. Serena always read in the romance novels, that couples always find it very comfy with a head on the other's shoulder.

And it was, more than it shows in those novels. It was like Serena had found the most comfy pillow in Kalos and it is all hers. Then Serena felt like Ash was moving his head, like her bold move awoke him. Thinking of moving fast enough to live tracks in the cave floor, Serena instead stayed still as a statue. All because Ash didn't wake up.

Instead, he just moved his head so that his cheek will be on Serena's forehead. It was like he knew she was there but didn't do a thing about it. Serena didn't even care about why Ash did that, she was enjoying the feeling of warmth that filled her from the head up. 'Ash…I knew that you will do this someday. I just wish that I can be the girl, the friend you make the luckiest in the world.' Finally, Serena closed her eyes while not budging from her place next to Ash, with all the peace and quiet found in a cave, even one filled to the brim with wild Pokémon.

XXXXX

Later, the next morning,

"Well we are out of the cave and now on Route 8 or as they call it, the Muraille Coast." Ash said.

"Great! I was getting a little tired of those creepy Pokémon." Serena said until she noticed that Ash was not taking that very well. "I-I take that back Ash! I swear!" She panicked, thinking that Ash was going to blow up in front of her face.

Instead Ash just sighed, "Serena you need to respect and remember the fact that Pokémon are found in all shapes in sizes and if you don't like one then that is too bad. You won't like it when you are seen as ugly or creepy by others do you?" Ash said and Serena nodded. "I just can't stand those who think that they can break hearts because they think that only beauty deserves to be trained and including those who think that only the strong Pokémon deserved to be trained. They are nothing but bullies and I will rather die than be one of them someday." Ash then stated until he trailed off into the distance while speaking that last distance.

"Ash…" Serena muttered and ran after Ash who started to walk down the path. 'Just what kind of trainer are you Ash? And just what kind of boy did you become since I last saw you?' Serena had no idea that she will learn so soon when the answer becomes clear.

End of Chapter 7.

 ***Thanks for everything. I really thought that it was going to be a little bland for making you all wait. I guess that this is another thing that I am actually glad for.**

 **I am sorry but all day, I felt pretty bad. It is either that I am cold or hot, never in between. Maybe I am getting some kind of bug but it seemed to dim as the day passes on so I hope that means I am slowly but surely getting healthier.**

 **As for Honchkrow, I figured that since the anime had supplied a Baron with a Dusknoir that I need to have a Pokémon I think will be in the theme. After all, even if you get a Dusclops in a trade that happens to evolve into a Dusknoir, you will still have to be more than a mere Baron ranked trainer to handle such a powerful ghost type. Please tell me what you think!**

 **One last thing, I am getting close to Ash's second Gym battle in Cyllage City. I still need to have Ash and Serena venture into the cave of fossils and unlike the anime, I will have Team Flare be the primary antagonists. I will tell you that Team Rocket come much later. That is your only hint about them. See you all later!***

 **Pokémon on Hand;**

 **Ash – Pikachu (Male), Honedge (Male), Pawniard (Male), Mawile (Female), Durant (Female), Frogadier (Female), Fletchinder (Male), Ledian (Female), Skiddo (Male) and Kadabra (Female).**

 **Serena – Braixen (Female), Furfrou (Male), Plusle & Minun (Female), Audino (Female), Spritize (Male), and Swirlix (Female).**


	8. Cave of Fossils and Team Flare

Ash, the Iron Trainer

Cave of Fossils and Team Flare

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

"Pokémon" – Normal Speech

'Pokémon' – Thoughts

Pokémon – Flashback

 **Pokémon** – Move Names

 **{Pokémon}** – Pokédex

 _Previously on Ash the Iron Trainer,_

" _B-but…" Serena still wanted to protest even though her front was a tad weak with her stuttering. "W-what about the hideous and disgusting Pokémon! They will attack us if we stay in here much longer! I wanted to get to the next Pokémon Center!"_

" _Serena." Ash said with a soft but stern tone that had silenced his human companion completely. But he didn't say anything else after that, only point his attention and an open hand to the ceiling. Serena then saw that the Zubat in question were not attacking them, they were instead hanging on the stone stalactites like regular bats, softly snoring. They were sleeping instead attacking them! "Pokémon in the wild only attack if they personally find a good reason to. Whatever because they are just mean or that we have offended them in some way. But I know Zubat, they are among the friendliest Pokémon in the world, so I have seen so far. They won't attack if we anger or scare them, and we are doing neither so we will be just fine." Ash said with a voice that never raised or lowered its volume._

 _Then Ash pointed for Serena to look in another direction and saw the wild Meditite, Axew, and Whismur in groups and also silently and softly snoring the night away. It looked rather cute to Serena who blushed at the sight, like a few month old infants during their nap time, huddled together with their friends. "Wow." Serena was no longer shouting and almost lost her voice altogether._

 _"This is what Pokémon really are Serena and ever since I left on my journey, I've always enjoyed such beautiful sights. It was the only way to remind me of the time I first met you Serena. You must understand that much." Ash said before finding a space that was not taken by the Pokémon and relaxed on the wall. The Stalactites and stalagmites didn't bother him at all._

 _After Pikachu found Ash's pack a very comfy bed, Serena decided that she needed to find a place to sleep or at least relax on since they were still full of energy from the fun day at the Battle Chateau. And for some reason, Serena didn't feel the least bit annoyed when she saw that Ash and Pikachu had dozed off before she will even sit down next to them. Right on the other side of Ash to Pikachu._

 _Serena wanted to be as close to Ash as possible since she still felt a little nervous about staying in a cave filled with Pokémon. She always dreamed of sleeping at least right next to Ash, to be able to lay her head on his shoulders. Serena always read in the romance novels, that couples always find it very comfy with a head on the other's shoulder._

 _And it was, more than it shows in those novels. It was like Serena had found the most comfy pillow in Kalos and it is all hers. Then Serena felt like Ash was moving his head, like her bold move awoke him. Thinking of moving fast enough to live tracks in the cave floor, Serena instead stayed still as a statue. All because Ash didn't wake up._

 _Instead, he just moved his head so that his cheek will be on Serena's forehead. It was like he knew she was there but didn't do a thing about it. Serena didn't even care about why Ash did that, she was enjoying the feeling of warmth that filled her from the head up. 'Ash…I knew that you will do this someday. I just wish that I can be the girl, the friend you make the luckiest in the world.' Finally, Serena closed her eyes while not budging from her place next to Ash, with all the peace and quiet found in a cave, even one filled to the brim with wild Pokémon._

 _XXXXX_

 _Later, the next morning,_

" _Well we are out of the cave and now on Route 8 or as they call it, the Muraille Coast." Ash said._

" _Great! I was getting a little tired of those creepy Pokémon." Serena said until she noticed that Ash was not taking that very well. "I-I take that back Ash! I swear!" She panicked, thinking that Ash was going to blow up in front of her face._

 _Instead Ash just sighed, "Serena you need to respect and remember the fact that Pokémon are found in all shapes in sizes and if you don't like one then that is too bad. You won't like it when you are seen as ugly or creepy by others do you?" Ash said and Serena nodded. "I just can't stand those who think that they can break hearts because they think that only beauty deserves to be trained and including those who think that only the strong Pokémon deserved to be trained. They are nothing but bullies and I will rather die than be one of them someday." Ash then stated until he trailed off into the distance while speaking that last distance._

" _Ash…" Serena muttered and ran after Ash who started to walk down the path. 'Just what kind of trainer are you Ash? And just what kind of boy did you become since I last saw you?' Serena had no idea that she will learn so soon when the answer becomes clear._

"That Pokémon was so cute!" Serena squealed all the way to Ambrette Town, "where amber dust dances" like everyone there said. It was also the last town before Cyllage City since it after Route 8 and between both Route 9 & Route 10. It was direct route to Ash's second Gym Battle but there was still no hurry since the Pokémon League is still months away.

As for what got Serena in such a good mood was the last Pokémon they encountered which was a Spoink.

 **{Spoink, the Bounce Pokémon. Spoink moves around by bouncing on its tail. Its psychic powers are made stronger by the pearl on its head.}**

Spoink is a gray, pig-like Pokémon. It has dark, circular eyes, a large gray nose, and small ears. It has stubby arms and possesses no hind legs. Motion is achieved by bouncing on its spring-like tail. The bouncing has a vital function, in that it keeps its heart beating. Even while it is sleeping, it continues to bounce. It wears a pearl produced by Clamperl on top of its head, which amplifies its psychic powers. Spoink will be weakened without a pearl, and always searches for bigger pearls. It lives in mountainous areas. It likes to eat mushrooms that grow underground.

Before that, Ash and the gang had gotten these additions to their Pokédex;

 **{Zangoose, the Cat Ferret Pokémon. Zangoose usually walks on all fours, but stands on its hind legs when angry. It's very quick and can easily dodge most enemy attacks.}**

Zangoose is a bipedal Pokémon resembling a cross between a mongoose and cat. Although it is classified as a bipedal Pokémon, it usually walks on all fours. Its fur is mostly white with deep red, scar-like markings on the face, chest, and forepaws. It has two long, black claws on its forepaws, and pink paw pads on its hind feet. It has pink eyes, long ears, and a small red nose. When it opens its mouth, two sharp fangs can be seen on its upper jaw. There are small tufts of white fur on its shoulders, and it has a large, fluffy tail.

Zangoose is bitter enemies with Seviper, which it has battled against for many generations. Its claws are its best weapons, and can be used for its former signature move, **Crush Claw**. It lives in grassy areas.

 **{Seviper, the Fang Snake Pokémon. Seviper is known for its angry disposition, immobilizing its opponents by wrapping its body around them.}**

Seviper is a serpentine Pokémon that is usually depicted scrunched up like an accordion. It is mostly black, but has several markings on its body. It has yellow hexagon markings that run from its head to its tail, small yellow bumps where it touches the ground, and various purple scar-like marks. It has elongated red fangs that protrude from its upper jaw and fierce red eyes. Its tail is partially red and has a blade-like shape. Seviper sharpens its tail on rocks, and can use it for its former signature move, **Poison Tail**.

Seviper wraps around its opponents to make them unable to move. Its tail and fangs are venomous, and are used for striking and poisoning prey or enemies. It has been bitter enemies with Zangoose for many generations. It lives in grassy areas.

 **{Absol, the Disaster Pokémon. Absol live in steep mountainous regions, and rarely venture down into areas inhabited by humans, but should an Absol be seen by humans, it is said that catastrophe is soon to follow.}**

Absol is a quadruped, mammalian Pokémon with a dark blue to gray body covered in white fur. It has a ruff around its neck and chest and a tuft on the top of its head adorned with a single blue-black oval. It has a feline face with almond-shaped, red eyes, a scythe-like tail, and a sickle-shaped horn on the side of its head. Its broad feet are equipped with three claws each, and spikes protrude from the heels of its hind legs and the elbows of its front legs.

Absol lives in the mountains far from civilization, and rarely ventures down from its alpine home. Using its horn, Absol is able to sense even subtle changes in the sky and the land to predict when a natural disaster will occur, and will try to warn people when one is approaching. This often has the unfortunate effect of Absol itself being blamed for the disaster.

 **{Bagon, the Rock Head Pokémon. Because Bagon dreams of being able to fly, it regularly practices by leaping from cliffs.}**

Bagon is a bipedal, blue, reptilian Pokémon vaguely resembling Pachycephalosaurus. It possesses a large, round snout, triangular eyes, yellow, circular ears similar to reptiles, and a yellow lower jaw with two teeth protruding upwards. Three thick, gray ridges cover the top of its head, and continue downwards to cover its neck as well. There is a triangular patch of yellow on its underside. It has stubby, digitless arms and short legs with two toes on each foot.

Bagon lives in rough terrains with cliffs and rocks. It longs to fly and dreams of one day being able to do so. Frustrated at its inability to fly, it leaps off cliffs and smashes its head against large rocks. This process of continually bashing its head causes it to become as hard as steel. Well-developed neck muscles support its hard head. This, combined with its power body, allows it to shatter rocks with its head.

 **{Drifloon, the Balloon Pokémon. Drifloon is filled with air and can either expand or shrink to express its feelings. It also likes damp weather.}**

Drifloon has a spherical, purple body with two stringy arms that have yellow, heart-shaped hands on the ends of them. At the base of its body is a frayed protrusion that resembles the tied end of a balloon. In the very center of its body is a yellow tape-like "X", which contains its small mouth in the very center. Located on either side of the "X" are its small, black eyes. A white mass of fluff that resembles a cloud sits on top of Drifloon's head.

Due to its aimless drifting, this species is known as "Signpost for Wandering Spirits". It has been known to steal children that mistake it for a regular balloon. However, due to its light weight, it can be resisted easily and is often pulled around. It prefers to reside in damp, humid locations and can expand or shrink to express its feelings.

 **{Mienfoo, the Martial Arts Pokémon. Mienfoo's sharp claws strike quickly and precisely. It also overwhelms opponents with its skillful combination attacks.}**

Mienfoo is a yellow, bipedal, mustelid-like Pokémon, with round ears, red eyes, and a pink nose with a whisker on each side. Its red arms look similar to flared sleeves, and the paws are yellow. Mienfoo's chest has a small red band, and its pelt piles around its thighs resembling a tunic or robe. Its legs are red, and its yellow tail is also tipped red. It is a very skillful attacker.

 **{Inkay, the Revolving Pokémon. Opponents who stare at the flashing of the light-emitting spots on its body become dazed and lose their will to fight.}**

Inkay is a primarily blue squid-like Pokémon. It has a transparent mantle that resembles a hat with a pink "inner body" overlaid with yellow lights. Those who stare at those lights become dazed and lose their will to battle, allowing Inkay to escape. It has two tendril-like tentacles that hang from this "hat", similar to some styles of winter hats, and these tentacles hang next to its six short arms. Its eyes are round and have pupils, but no identifiable iris. Inkay also has a small, pink, beak-like mouth set between its eyes. It and its evolution, Malamar are the only known Pokémon capable of learning **Topsy-Turvy**.

 **{Taillow, the Tiny Swallow Pokémon. Taillow has a fierce personality, never backing down, even against the most powerful opponents.}**

Taillow is a small bird Pokémon with dark blue feathers and patches of red on its chest and forehead. The patch on its forehead has a triangular upper tip. It has narrow brown eyes and a short yellow beak. It has elongated wingtips, and the underside of the wings is white. It has two sharp tail feathers, and its black feet have yellow claws.

It flies over 180 miles per day when it migrates during the cold season to search for warm climates. It is very gutsy, and will stand up to powerful opponents without backing down. When it is hungry, it will weaken and cry loudly. It lives in areas that have warm climates.

And finally,

 **{Wingull, the Seagull Pokémon. Wingull will fly through the sky as though surfing waves. It normally carries food and other valuable items, then hides them here and there.}**

Wingull is a small white seagull-like Pokémon. Its head makes up a large portion of its body, as it does not appear to have a neck. It has thin, simplistic eyes. It has two pointed, ear-like extensions on its head. Its beak is orange with hooked, black tips. Its wings have a long, thin shape and blue stripes. It has three tail feathers with blue tips that are short and fan-like. It also has two small orange feet.

As a habit, it carries valuables and prey in its beak and hides them in different locations. It flies on updrafts rising from the sea by extending its wings to glide across the sky. It builds its nests on steep sea cliffs.

That was quite the adventure for sure since they had to stop the hordes of Zangoose from fighting the single Seviper and vice versa. Other than that, the Absol was a tough one to scan since it was elusive for sure. They still made it all the way through the thick grass and over steep rock edges.

"Alright then Serena, I will help you make sure to spend so time with that Spoink currently at Professor Sycamore's place." Ash said, feeling a little envious of listening to Serena say how cute Pokémon are. But it wasn't in him to take that the same way as a man who suspects his girlfriend is cheating and choosing another person over him.

"Okay! Thanks!" Serena was in a very bubbly mood to even consider what her words could affect Ash, especially after their close intimacy moment in the Connecting Caves. They still got to Ambrette Town all the same and it was quite a little town at that.

The first thing they did in Ambrette Town was to rest at the Pokémon Center. Inside, Serena decided to send some more Pokémon back to Sycamore to make room just like with Ash. It was a little heart wrenching but it was a part of a trainer's life so the trainers did their best to settle their broken hearted Pokémon and promised that later, a switch will be made Pokémon on hand and at Sycamore's lab.

And so, Ash's Ledian and Kadabra were the first to go and Serena sent back her two Fairy types from Route 7. It was barely any change but it was their first start at something unavoidable as a trainer.

"Come on, let's go and see what the big fuss is about." Ash said after a long silence from Serena. "That will get our minds off this for a while." Serena just shrugged she will do anything to forget about saying goodbye to her Pokémon even if it was only temporarily.

The 'big fuss' Ash was talking about was at a building directly across from the Pokémon Center. At a place that supposedly researched fossils that originate from a series of caves called the 'Glittering Caves'. But this was something else,

"What is going on is that we are missing one of our scientists, the one that spends most of his time in the Glittering Caves. He hasn't been back in days and we can't even contact him." One of the scientists that worked at the Fossil Research facility said once asked.

"Then why don't you go and check it out? Or ask any of these people to help you?" Ash asked while pointing to the horde of townsfolk that were crowding at the front door, looking worried.

"Because they are too afraid, of the Pokémon on Route 9 and in Glittering Caves. And most trainers that come our way don't bother with things like this so we have no way of even getting near the caves." The scientist said with everyone nodding while looking sheepish. "And while we study Pokémon, we are no trainers and even if we could, leaving the facility is against protocol. We have as few workers and scientists as it is." The head scientist said before closing the door very rudely on the trainers.

While not impressed by the manners and honestly of the scientists, Ash was a too kind kid; he couldn't even dream of leaving a town in trouble. "Let's check it out so we can get this over with." Ash said grungy which Pikachu and Serena mirrored themselves.

XXXXX

"Are you sure about this!? I-i-i mean…!" Serena shouted while clutching to Ash like a lifeline, she was not enjoying this ride they were riding all the way to caves where Fossils were supposed to be found; the Glittering Caves.

On the way, they also encountered Pokémon but only a very few compared to the amount that was on Route 8. Here they are;

 **{Hippopotas, the Hippo Pokémon. It lives in dry places and covers itself in sand to protect against germs. It does not enjoy getting wet.}**

Hippopotas is a quadruped, hippo-like Pokémon that is most commonly found in deserts and other arid places. Its skin color depends on gender: if male, it is tan with dark brown patches, and if female, its coloring is reversed. It has a large snout with round nostrils and eyes that protrude from the top of its head. It torso has mottled coloring and a small hole on its back. Each of its feet has two blunt claws, and it has a small tail. Hippopotas spends its time bathing in sand and avoids water at all costs. It covers itself in sand as a protective measure against germs and expels sand instead of sweat. When it walks through the sand, it shuts its nostrils. It prefers to travel in groups of ten.

 **{Sandile, the Desert Croc Pokémon. A dark membrane protects its eyes from the sun, and it buries itself in the sand with its eyes and nose sticking out.}**

Sandile is a short, quadruped with a long snout and tail. Its body is mostly light brown with the exception of black stripes crossing over and under its legs and its pink underbelly. It has a black stripe on its snout in front of its eyes, and black covering the tip of its tail. Its eyes resemble binoculars and are shrouded in black all around their front. The black is a membrane that helps Sandile see in the harsh desert sun. Its long snout is tipped by two protruding nostrils, and its mouth comprises the bottom half. Its feet are flat and contain three sharp, black claws. They are attached to stubby legs on its sides.

Sandile is only found in deserts. It usually burrows under the surface, with only its nose and eyes above the sand. Due to being so close to the surface, it can move around the desert and allow the heat of the sand to regulate its body temperature. Sandile will protect another of its species, and can be caring at times.

 **{Helioptile, the Generator Pokémon. They make their home in deserts. They can generate their energy from basking in the sun, so eating food is not a requirement.}**

Helioptile is a small, lizard-like Pokémon. It has a tapering tail, short legs, and small feet with three pointed toes on each foot. Its body is pale yellow, while its feet and the tip of its tail are black. The top of its head is black as well with a small triangular yellow patch between the eyes. It has two long, black pointed frills with yellow tips hanging from the sides of its head, which can stiffen and unfold. These frills have cells which generate electricity when exposed to sunlight. It has large eyes with blue irises and white pupils. Helioptile can generate its own energy from sunlight, so it can thrive without food; it will still eat if needed. It lives in deserts. It and its evolution, Heliolisk are the only known Pokémon capable of learning **Electrify** which turns a target's move into an Electric type if the user moves first.

But what really kicks things off about Serena where when they encountered a Rhyhorn which in turn, made Serena nervous the whole trip through the trail. Ash knew that it was something a little personal and didn't actually matter given the circumstances. He just remembered what the Pokédex said about Rhyhorn when he first scanned it,

 **{Rhyhorn, the Spike Pokémon. Rhyhorn is known for its physical power and its considerable offensive and defensive skills.}**

Rhyhorn is a rhinoceros-like creature with a body covered in gray, rocky plates. Its underside and rear are smooth, and it has four short legs with two claws on each foot. It has a triangular head with narrow, red eyes, two fangs protruding from its upper jaw, and small, triangular openings on the upper sides. A spiked ridge runs along its back, and it has a single short horn on the tip of its snout. The female has a shorter horn than the male. In addition to its rocky hide, its bones are a thousand times harder than human bones.

Rhyhorn's brain is very small, giving it a one-track mind. When it runs, it forgets why it started and continues until it falls asleep. However, it may recall the reason upon demolishing something. Rhyhorn runs in a straight line due to its short legs making it inept at turning. It does not care if obstacles get in the way, merely smashing through them or sending them flying. Sometimes it may feel pain the day after a collision. Rhyhorn lives in rough terrain.

And despite all that, Serena still hasn't said why she was uneasy on the Rhyhorn who was their only way to the Glittering Caves. They just went their way on the rugged terrain while fending off any of the new Pokémon.

Once they reached the end of the rugged trail, Serena practically jumped off the Rhyhorn like a frog off a lily pad. "Ground, solid ground!" Serena just literally kissed the dirt that somehow felt a lot better than the rocky and bumpy hide of Rhyhorn. Ash ignored all that and rubbed a reassuring rub on the wild and friendly Rhyhorn that they were still grateful for him taking them to the entrance of Glittering Caves.

"Come on Serena, let's go and see if we can find this 'Missing Scientist'." Ash said and when Serena got to the entrance, she was halted. "And before we leave, I will want to know what you have against Rhyhorn, enough to hurt the one who brought us here. Count on it." Ash said in a low tone so only Serena hears it before finally entering the Glittering Caves.

XXXXX

Once inside, Ash and Serena had found themselves faced all sorts of Pokémon inside but mostly rock types. The list goes as follows;

 **{Machop, the Superpower Pokémon. Machop have muscles that never tire no matter how much they exercise. Machop have enough strength to throw 100 average sized adults.}**

Machop is a humanoid, bipedal Pokémon that has gray skin. There are three brown ridges on top of its head, and it has large red eyes and relatively flat face. Its chest has three, thin, rib-like stripes on either side. Its feet appear to have no toes, while its hands have five fingers. It has a short, stubby tail. Machop's entire body is covered with muscles that will never tire or cramp. With these muscles, it can lift many times its own body weight. It spends its time and energy practicing all different forms of martial arts and trying to improve its abilities. Machop lives in the mountains.

 **{Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon. It tunnels through the ground which shakes when it raises its thunderous roar. It can move the ground at fifty miles per hour.}**

Onix resembles a giant chain of gray boulders that become smaller towards the tail. There is a rocky spine on its head and a pair of black eyes right beneath it. This Pokémon has a magnet in its brain that serves as an internal compass. Its body absorbs many hard objects, making its body very solid. As it grows older, it becomes more rounded and smoother, eventually becoming similar to black diamonds.

Onix tunnels under the ground at over fifty miles per hour, which causes tremors and a terrifying roar that echoes a long way. The massive, winding tunnels it leaves behind are used as homes by Diglett. Onix loves to eat the large boulders it encounters while burrowing underground. As seen in the Pokémon Stadium series, Onix is capable of rotating its head, or any part of their body, a full 360 degrees. Onix can be found in mountains and caves, though it prefers underground tunnels with little light.

 **{Lunatone, the Meteorite Pokémon. Lunatone is believed by some people to have come from outer space. It moves around most actively during full moons and its powerful red eyes instill fear into anyone who beholds them.}**

Lunatone is a cream-colored, rock Pokémon with a crescent moon shape. In the center of the crescent is a pointed, beak-like structure. It has deep-set, red eyes, which can cause paralyzing fear or induce sleep. It lives in caves, and becomes active under a full moon. The moon increases its power, and its health is tied to the lunar phases. Using its psychic powers, Lunatone floats through the air. It was first discovered at the site of a meteor crash.

 **{Solrock, the Meteorite Pokémon. Solrock has the ability to read its opponent's minds. It attacks by rotating quickly while giving off and intense heat.}**

Solrock is a primarily orange, spherical Pokémon. It has eight yellow, rocky spines extending from the sides of its body, and multiple small, yellow stony bumps running vertically along its center. On its back are dual rocky mounds, situated to the sides of the midline. Its large eyes consist of thick, semicircular yellow eyelids through which black sclera and red pupils can be seen. A black ring with six extensions surrounds each eye.

Solrock relies on solar energy, which it absorbs in groups during daylight. While it is always expressionless, it is able to sense the emotions and thoughts of others. It spins its body to produce intense heat and a blinding light. It is able to stay silent while floating in the air, and can be found in caves.

All that were in the hallways but this one came from the ceiling of the cavern,

 **{Woobat, the Bat Pokémon. Its habitat is dark forests and caves. It emits ultrasonic waves from its nose to learn about its surroundings.}**

Woobat is a blue, spherical Pokémon, resembling a Honduran White Bat. It is covered in shaggy fur and has a large, piggish nose with a heart-shaped nostril. Two tufts of shaggy fur hide its eyes, and its mouth has a single fang in the center of its upper jaw. There are two relatively small, black wings on either side of its body. Woobat's nose serves various purposes: It uses ultrasonic waves from its nostrils for echolocation, and it can also be used to grip walls as Woobat sleeps, which leaves heart-shaped marks on the walls of caves.

And this one came from behind cracked rocks in order to see the visiting trainers. Serena found it cute but ultimately decided to forgo capturing it because it did no harm and only wanted to be left alone. That much should be a good reason just to scan it and leave the Pokémon at that.

 **{Dwebble, the Rock Inn Pokémon. After finding a suitable rock, Dwebble digs a hole in the rock's bottom to use as a protective shell. Dwebble can make rocks easier to carve by producing a liquid from its mouth.}**

Dwebble is a small, orange hermit crab-like Pokémon with large pincers. It has dark, oval-shaped eyes supported by eye stalks. It has a hook-like tail that is concealed underneath the sectioned chunk of gray rock it uses as a shell. This tail is possibly used to keep the rock in place or to carve itself a new home should its old rock get lost. When finding a rock to use as its shell, Dwebble inspects the rock to see if it can be used, then it digs a hole in the rock's bottom. It can expel a corrosive spray from its mouth to dissolve or mend rocks. This spray can ease carving. If the rock breaks, it won't calm down until it can find another rock to replace it. It lives in the desert.

But enough of that, they continued their way inside the Glittering Caves. It took a while to make out the twisting turns and deciding to how to find the way deeper. It sure took a while but Ash and the gang had found their way into another portion of the caves. It was like a tunnel within one big room but that wasn't the only thing to notice.

"Hey! What are you brats doing here!?" Someone was in the tunnel and from the looks of it, much longer than Ash or Serena. It was a fully grown man that wore a bright red suit and pants, black gloves with the top of the hand showing through, black boots, a black tie with a white undershirt, and red hair combed down with the exception of a left side tuff in the shape of a flame.

"We should be asking you that and why are you in some much red, trying to win a date with a Rosebud?" Ash said and got Serena and Pikachu snickering at the jab which got this strange man to feel it piece his heart section, no wonder he stopped and shuttered.

"NO you brats! I am part of Team Flare and we are going to rule Kalos even if you will have something to say about it!" That man, now a grunt, shouted but only got a moan from Ash and Pikachu.

"Not another one. Pikachu, see if it will be the same." Ash said and Pikachu nodded but attacking the grunt with a Thunderbolt and launched him into a mine cart behind him that will filled to the brim with rocks and dirt, covering everything but his pants in grim.

"That hurt you stupid kids! I have had it being nice!" That grunt then got out of the mine cart, clothes covered in dirt and rocks showing in his messed up hair that was a static mess. He then whistled in the direction of the continuing tunnel and caused more of the grunts, both men and women to arrive. "Let's go wild guys!"  
They all threw Pokéballs at Ash and Serena which revealed to them a Zubat, a Gulpin, a Scraggy and a Croagunk but it was the last two that neither the trainers recognized so they scanned very causally which only ticked off the Team Flare grunts even more.

 **{Electrike, the Lightning Pokémon. Using the electric charge stored in its fur, it can run faster than the eye can follow.}**

Electrike was a green, canine Pokémon with yellow markings. It had a large head crest with angular, lightning-like markings on the side. Its snout had a yellow blaze, and four fangs were discernible when its mouth is open. It had a yellow stripe down its back. Each of its four legs had a spike, with the ones on its hind legs being longer. It had yellow crescent-shaped paw pads on its front feet, while the pads on its hind feet were circular. It had a small, pointed, yellow-tipped tail.

 **{Houndour, the Dark Pokémon. Houndour travel in packs and communicate though barks in order to surround their prey.}**

Houndour was a quadruped, canine Pokémon with short, black fur and a red underbelly and muzzle. Its ears and tail were both short and pointed. Two fangs protruded from its upper jaw, and its triangular nose was black. There were white bands on its ankles, and rib-like ridges on its back. The Houndour appeared to have a simplistic, stylized skull on its forehead with the eye orbits creating eyebrow patterning above its actual eyes. It also had circular, red paw pads on each of its three-toed paws.

"Stop taking us so lightly and bring it on!" That first grunt yelled out and only got Ash to smirk along with Pikachu while Serena just pulled a weaker one to look more confident. She had never encountered some many Pokémon at once and they all looked very strong.

"Taking you so lightly, I doubt that you will be that disappointed once we are done with you." Ash said coolly and took out his Metal Team while Serena took out her Braixen and followed Ash closely behind. Pawniard took Zubat, Durant did Gulpin, Honedge finished off Croagunk with the help of Braixen and Mawile faced Scraggy. It all took one last Thunderbolt from Pikachu which caused all enemy Pokémon to faint and their trainer's hair all frizzled up.

"We won't forget this!" They ran and Ash was about to move forward when he and Serena heard something that caused them to freeze on the spot, "There is still out chief and he got binger game and prey than any of us!" It meant that this Team Flare 'chief' had stronger Pokémon and captured some wild Pokémon!

Ash had seen this before and took Serena to see what was up. They found it and they knew from the spot that this was more than taking care of some expendable grunts. This woman that wore a more professional suit with a red color scheme was facing them but also in front of a cage that had two Pokémon that they encountered but never got the chance to scan them. Right now, that wasn't he issue anymore.

"Let them go! They have nothing to do with this!" Serena suddenly showed a bit more courage.

"Let them go? They are rare and even have much better stuff than the rest of weak prey that this cave is stinking off." The chief spoke in a stereotypical tone of a big boss woman, one that is an as tough as an army sergeant and stern as a strict mother. "When I get my money's worth, there won't be much left of this treasures to ever be found in this stupid cave again! Everyone will be happy, I will be happy so why don't you just go home happy too. You can't do a thing about this!"

Ash didn't know what to think about all this and didn't have the time when Serena finally exploded. "Shut up!" That shocked Ash and Pikachu and silenced the Team Flare chief while those words encoded in the cavern walls. "I will stop you even if I will get messy about it! Braixen, Audino! Let's win this!"

Serena sent out her starter and her Hearing Pokémon from Route 6. Ash never seen this much anger and yet courage and boldness in Serena. He and Pikachu wisely stepped back and stayed out of her way. "So you what to fight kid, so be it!" The chief smuggled took out two Pokéballs and threw them to release the contents inside.

The first Pokémon was a large, blue bat-like Pokémon with purple wing membranes. It had small eyes with slit pupils and a massive mouth containing four fangs. While its mouth seems to be otherwise empty, it still displayed a long, purple tongue. Finally, its pointed ears were tiny, and it had short legs with long, thin feet.

The second Pokémon was a quadruped that was loosely based on a hyena. Its body was a mixture of black and gray fur, with black lower legs, clawed feet, and tail. It had dark, triangular streak patterns below its eyes, which have yellow sclera and red irises. Its ears were rhombus-shaped with dark insides, its nose was red, and it had gray paw pads. And it had a shaggy mantle of black fur.

Ash turned on his Pokédex and found the volume control and set it so low that only he and Pikachu can hear the computer voice.

 **{Golbat, the Bat Pokémon and the evolved form of Zubat. Being nocturnal, Golbat fly at night in search of prey.}**

 **{Mightyena, the Bite Pokémon. Mightyena is the evolved form of Poochyena. They move primarily in packs, working together to capture their prey.}**

"Braixen, see if you can use **Fire Spin** on both Pokémon. Audino, use **Attract** on either of them if you can!" Serena wasted no time and with her own style of training, Braixen just managed to trap both Pokémon a vortex of fire each while Audino had found out that the Golbat was the only male for her **Attract** to work on! Golbat was out of the works, for now, but Mightyena was still in the game.

"Not bad kid but that is the only thing you will get and the only thing your Pokémon will ever do because…" The chief turned to her dark type Pokémon, "Mightyena use **Taunt**!" Mightyena smiles tauntingly at the both Pokémon, causing them to get enraged at the Bite Pokémon. "Now use **Swagger** on the normal type and **Take Down** at the freak fox!" She then commanded and her Mightyena never let her down. He caused Audino to get so enraged, she got confused while Braixen was hit with a powerful **Take Down** that did hurt Mightyena in the end though.

"Braixen, Audino!" Serena suddenly lost her focus and remembered on her humiliating and utter defeat at the Battle Chateau. That was the prefect chance for the Team Flare Chief to land her victory. And what is worst for Serena is that the **Attract** used Golbat had worn off!

"Use **Air Cutter** Golbat, **Snarl** Mightyena!" Both attacks came at both Pokémon in trouble until,

"…what?" Serena had gotten back to the world of reality when pebbles and rocks came from nowhere and knocked her Pokémon out of fire range as well as getting their focus back!

"Who dares interfere!?" The chief proclaimed so loud that it echoed and rocked off the cavern like before but no one was intimated for some reason when another voice came.

"No one's interfering. You are just a poor excuse for a trainer to claim Pokémon were nothing but tools to throw away. I hate those type of trainers." Ash appeared and remained off the boundary of the Pokémon duel. "You people never win your battles, just push Pokémon to the utter limit and cheat if things don't go wrong. I have seen it before and you are no different."

"Says the one who throws rocks when I am about to lose! Just who do you are!?" The chief was not impressed but Ash still put up a strong front.

"I am Ash Ketchum, and I will become a Pokémon Master so that I can put you bullies and heartless jerks out of business." Ash said with spice of pride and a dash of confidence that still held out strong for what came next.

"You? A Pokémon Master!?" The chief then started to laugh out of controllably, like she just heard the funniest joke in the world. "You are just a puny kid who is a miserable trainer for siding with little girls who just cry for thick headed boys like you who just want to boast! I bet you never even won a Gym Badge fairly!" The chief then broke off to start laughing again but didn't notice what everyone else was.

Serena had been starting shaking ever since Ash had saved her Pokémon. "…stop it." She muttered and the chief continued to mock and laugh at Ash. "STOP LAUGHING AT ASH!" the outburst shook the cavern and some of the rocks and dust scattered around in the sheer volume of her voice.

"So you still want to fight eh? I will trash you for wasting my time." The chief had spared her breathing of her uncontrollable laughter but noticed her Pokémon frozen in fear. "Quit belly aching and focus you worthless excuse for useless!" That got both Pokémon in line for sure but they were all growling at the chief who just ignored it. "Now use **Air Cutter** again and use **Swagger** for real this time!"

"Use **Light Screen** Braixen and Audino, use **Protect**!" Serena was ready this time and blocked the Air Cutter while Audino had deflected the negative effects of **Swagger**. " **Psybeam** on Golbat! **Secret Power** on Mightyena!" Now that was a good strategy since Mightyena's Dark Typing could have made **Psybeam** entirely useless and wasted. On the other hand, Golbat's Poison Typing had made **Psybeam** extra strong.

Golbat was dealt heavy and super effective damage, Audino's **Secret Power** attack had caused some damage and also Mightyena to finch instead of using **Swagger**. The Team Flare Chief was not happy about it and the Pokémon, who were in barley a place to hear very well, were somehow feeling grateful for being able not to hear any more of that attitude from the chief.

" **Howl** and then **Flame Charge** at Mightyena! Use **Double Slap** on Golbat!" Braixen heard that and made a howl that increased her attack power which came into handy when Mightyena went down from the **Flame Charge** which also increased Braixen's speed. And Audino sure scored one mean Double Slap on Golbat with a critical hit as well. Both Pokémon were done for the count.

"You useless, weak, pathetic, stupid…WHERE IS MY POKEBALLS!?" The chief yelled when she felt none of her Pokéballs on her belts and yet her defeated Pokémon were retrieved in a red beam each any ways. And by Ash! "Give them back, they are mine!"

"Not anymore. You will never touch any of these Pokémon again." Ash said calmly and coolly. Serena wondered what he had in mind until,

"Police, freeze Team Flare!" Another voice rocketed at the cavern once again and Serena was surprised to see a woman about the age of the Nurse Joys she had been seeing a lot and with a police uniform. The gun in her pointing at the disarmed and defeated chief was another big clue. Speaking of whom, the chief realized that in her overconfidence, she had lost her Pokémon and her grunts and every means of escaping.

"Damm you fucking shit brat!" The chief lost it all and tried to harm Ash knowing that there was nothing to do to get away but instead, she was hit by Pikachu's Thunderbolt and this time, was knocked out when she was sent into one of the cave walls. The police woman introduced herself as Officer Jenny and thanked Ash for the tip about any possible criminals in the caves that will prevent the Scientist from returning to Ambrette Town.

Officer Jenny then took the knocked out chief but not before searching for the key that unlocked the cage and freed the imprisoned Pokémon. As for the Chief's Pokémon, they may had been used for crime but they were loyal to a better cause so Officer Jenny held onto them and took them to headquarters to decide on where they were going to end up in.

But things weren't done for Ash and they all have to do with Serena.

XXXXX

After Team Flare escaped with the fossils they stole, Ash and the gang returned to Ambrette Town with the absent minded scientist that had all the unbelievable luck in the world that Team Flare never even noticed him and vice versa so it seemed as well. Everyone got all jumpy and worried over nothing.

"So let see what these Pokémon are." Ash said while scanning the two Pokémon Serena had defended back in Glittering Caves.

 **{Cubone, the Lonely Pokémon. It wears the skull of its dead mother on its head. When it becomes lonesome, it is said to cry loudly.}**

Cubone was a small, bipedal Pokémon with a golden brown hide that covers most of its body, including both dorsal spikes. Its belly is a very light brown. Two small claws, one on each hand, served as its thumbs, and two large nails make up its toes. On its head, Cubone wore a skull as a helmet. Because of this, much of its actual face was never actually been seen, except for its triangular, black eyes and a small area surrounding them. The skull had two rounded horns on the top of its head and a tooth-like point on the lower sides. Under the skull, Cubone had a brown snout.

 **{Kangaskhan, a Parent Pokémon. Once approaching extinction, they are now protected by law and inhabit the Safari Zone. Approach with extreme caution. The Kangaskhan is a rare Pokémon which raises its children in its pocket. They will attack viciously and without warning if they feel their young are threatened in any way.}**

Kangaskhan was a large, bipedal creature with a thick tail. It had a brown hide with several raised patches, and a cream-colored belly. On top of its head was a black patch, and it had large cream-colored ears and red eyes. Its snout was short and rounded with two pointed teeth protruding from its upper jaw. There were epaulette-like growths over its shoulders and a row of spikes down its back. It had three clawed digits on each hand and foot. In the pouch on its belly, it carried a baby Kangaskhan. Unlike its parent, the baby is light purple and has smooth skin.

"And now me." Ash then pointed the Pokédex at his new Pokémon.

 **{Ferroseed, the Thorn Seed Pokémon. Ferroseed absorb minerals from rock by penetrating the walls of caves using their spikes.}**

Ferroseed was a cave-dwelling Pokémon resembling a durian. It had many green thorns around its body that are used for protection. It had a metallic body with band-like stripes, along with small yellow eyes with black pupils

Since the only Pokémon on the beach could be encountered from the cracked rocks with **Rock Smash** , Ash had to buy a fishing old. It just happened to be called an 'Old Rod' since it was used multiple times before being returned for much better rods. And yet Ash didn't care, it worked pretty well anyways.

"Finally…" Ash directed his attention to Serena who was already looking at him in the other direction. "About what you promised, you don't have to if it hurts…" Ash was just a too soft of a boy but Serena wasn't going to break a promise like that.

"No. I will need to tell sooner or later or not at all." Serena said, with all that self-confidence from the Glittering Caves still strong as a candle flame on a fresh candle stick. "To tell the truth, my dislike for Rhyhorn is related to why I left the day after I first met you Ash." That really got Ash's glaze on Serena, sticking like glue. "My mother, Grace, is a Rhyhorn racer and she wanted me to be one as well but ultimately decided to move to here in Kalos after a business deal was too much for her to stay in Kanto. She has been telling me for years that moving here was the best thing that ever happened to our family. I never believed her, I had to leave you and no matter how many times I asked to go back, even for one single day, Mom never let me leave Kalos." Serena said all that, not caring what Ash had to say about it yet until she suddenly broke into tears,

"My Mom forced me to leave the only friend I ever had and I never even told him my name. Just that I promised to play together the next day. That never happened and I had to live with that pain for years. And now you are in Kalos instead me in Kanto, I don't know if you can actually forgive me for being so stupid, so weak, so shy and…and…" Serena just couldn't even speak with her heart wrenching at every letter of her self-hating words, she cried so hard, she made a puddle at her feet but before she could fall to the ground in tears,

"Mmmph~!?" Serena felt like something had clamped on her lips like a staple, preventing her from saying a single word and barely able to breathe. She was in for the shock of her life when she saw Ash, kissing her!

"Serena, I gave you my name and you couldn't give me yours. Now that I gave you my first kiss, don't think the same thing is going to happen." Ash said casually despite the blush on his face. "Your mother can't stop us from being together again."

"B-b-but…we are just ten years old!" Serena wondered why she was questioning her first kiss, something that she had been dreaming in bed at night,

"So? You had to wait of years to tell me your name, I am not going to keep you waiting from doing what you want to do. And besides, if you are embarrassed by it, then we will keep this our little secret until we are ready to do it for real." Ash said with his blush glowing strong on his face still. Serena grew one herself but she won't dare protest against this.

"…thank you Ash." She just said after a moment just in Ash's arms around her body protectively. "I am glad I have you as a friend, I never want to leave you gain." Serena said before she was silenced for the rest of the day. She was just in pure bliss, she trusted Ash with her secrets and feelings so Serena felt no reason to be afraid anymore.

End of Chapter 8.

 ***Another Chapter done and guess what! Next Chapter, I am definitely doing Cyllage City and my version of Ash's Battle with Grant. Expect it to be a little like with Voila. I had to decide on the Mega Evolution that Grant should use. In the anime, he did have an Onix but Steelix is not a rock type so that was out but I had to debate with Tyranitar or Aggron. I hope that you will still like my choice because it felt the best with a trainer like Grant that he shows in both the Anime and the Games.**

 **And to tell you the truth, I once did this in another one of my Pokémon Fanfics and I got complainants that it was too soon in the story. I hope that this chapter wasn't so much of a disappointment. If you think that I am making Ash too mature then I apologize with all my heart and I will try to make this more natural and connected to the plot. Tell me what you think and I will try to satisfy you all with all my ability. See you later!***

 **Pokémon on Hand;**

 **Ash – Pikachu (Male), Honedge (Male), Pawniard (Male), Mawile (Female), Durant (Female), Frogadier (Female), Fletchinder (Male), Skiddo (Male), Smeargle (Male) and Ferroseed (Female).**

 **Serena – Braixen (Female), Plusle & Minun (Female), Audino (Female), Cubone (Male) and Kangaskhan (Female).**


	9. The 'Rock Wall' Leader

Ash, the Iron Trainer

The 'Rock Wall' Leader

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

"Pokémon" – Normal Speech

'Pokémon' – Thoughts

 _Pokémon_ – Flashback

 **Pokémon** – Move Names and Pokémon Abilities

 **{Pokémon}** – Pokédex

 _Previously on Ash the Iron Trainer,_

 _After Team Flare escaped with the fossils they stole, Ash and the gang returned to Ambrette Town with the absent minded scientist that had all the unbelievable luck in the world that Team Flare never even noticed him and vice versa so it seemed as well. Everyone got all jumpy and worried over nothing._

 _"So let see what these Pokémon are." Ash said while scanning the two Pokémon Serena had defended back in Glittering Caves._

 _ **{Cubone, the Lonely Pokémon. It wears the skull of its dead mother on its head. When it becomes lonesome, it is said to cry loudly.}**_

 _Cubone was a small, bipedal Pokémon with a golden brown hide that covers most of its body, including both dorsal spikes. Its belly is a very light brown. Two small claws, one on each hand, served as its thumbs, and two large nails make up its toes. On its head, Cubone wore a skull as a helmet. Because of this, much of its actual face was never actually been seen, except for its triangular, black eyes and a small area surrounding them. The skull had two rounded horns on the top of its head and a tooth-like point on the lower sides. Under the skull, Cubone had a brown snout._

 _ **{Kangaskhan, a Parent Pokémon. Once approaching extinction, they are now protected by law and inhabit the Safari Zone. Approach with extreme caution. The Kangaskhan is a rare Pokémon which raises its children in its pocket. They will attack viciously and without warning if they feel their young are threatened in any way.}**_

 _Kangaskhan was a large, bipedal creature with a thick tail. It had a brown hide with several raised patches, and a cream-colored belly. On top of its head was a black patch, and it had large cream-colored ears and red eyes. Its snout was short and rounded with two pointed teeth protruding from its upper jaw. There were epaulette-like growths over its shoulders and a row of spikes down its back. It had three clawed digits on each hand and foot. In the pouch on its belly, it carried a baby Kangaskhan. Unlike its parent, the baby is light purple and has smooth skin._

" _And now me." Ash then pointed the Pokédex at his new Pokémon._

 _ **{Ferroseed, the Thorn Seed Pokémon. Ferroseed absorb minerals from rock by penetrating the walls of caves using their spikes.}**_

 _Ferroseed was a cave-dwelling Pokémon resembling a durian. It had many green thorns around its body that are used for protection. It had a metallic body with band-like stripes, along with small yellow eyes with black pupils_

 _Since the only Pokémon on the beach could be encountered from the cracked rocks with Rock Smash, Ash had to buy a fishing old. It just happened to be called an 'Old Rod' since it was used multiple times before being returned for much better rods. And yet Ash didn't care, it worked pretty well anyways._

 _"Finally…" Ash directed his attention to Serena who was already looking at him in the other direction. "About what you promised, you don't have to if it hurts…" Ash was just a too soft of a boy but Serena wasn't going to break a promise like that._

 _"No. I will need to tell sooner or later or not at all." Serena said, with all that self-confidence from the Glittering Caves still strong as a candle flame on a fresh candle stick. "To tell the truth, my dislike for Rhyhorn is related to why I left the day after I first met you Ash." That really got Ash's glaze on Serena, sticking like glue. "My mother, Grace, is a Rhyhorn racer and she wanted me to be one as well but ultimately decided to move to here in Kalos after a business deal was too much for her to stay in Kanto. She has been telling me for years that moving here was the best thing that ever happened to our family. I never believed her, I had to leave you and no matter how many times I asked to go back, even for one single day, and Mom never ever let me leave Kalos." Serena said all that, not caring what Ash had to say about it yet until she suddenly broke into tears,_

 _"My Mom forced me to leave the only friend I ever had and I never even told him my name. Just that I promised to play together the next day. That never happened and I had to live with that pain for years. And now you are in Kalos instead me in Kanto, I don't know if you can actually forgive me for being so stupid, so weak, and so shy and…and…" Serena just couldn't even speak with her heart wrenching at every letter of her self-hating words, she cried so hard, she made a puddle at her feet but before she could fall to the ground in tears,_

 _"Mmmph~!?" Serena felt like something had clamped on her lips like a staple, preventing her from saying a single word and barely able to breathe. She was in for the shock of her life when she saw Ash, kissing her!_

 _"Serena, I gave you my name and you couldn't give me yours. Now that I gave you my first kiss, don't think the same thing is going to happen." Ash said casually despite the blush on his face. "Your mother can't stop us from being together again."_

 _"B-b-but…we are just ten years old!" Serena wondered why she was questioning her first kiss, something that she had been dreaming in bed at night,_

 _"So? You had to wait of years to tell me your name, I am not going to keep you waiting from doing what you want to do. And besides, if you are embarrassed by it, then we will keep this our little secret until we are ready to do it for real." Ash said with his blush glowing strong on his face still. Serena grew one herself but she won't dare protest against this._

 _"…thank you Ash." She just said after a moment just in Ash's arms around her body protectively. "I am glad I have you as a friend, I never want to leave you gain." Serena said before she was silenced for the rest of the day. She was just in pure bliss, she trusted Ash with her secrets and feelings so Serena felt no reason to be afraid anymore._

It was like god's blessing that after the hassle at the Glittering Caves, the trip through the aquarium was enjoyable and the trip on the shoreline was relaxing for sure. All in a successful attempt to cheer Serena up. But Ash knew personally that it was mostly thanks to them finally giving each other their first kiss.

Serena had been in a much chipper mood

It was for a gym battle against the Cyllage City Pokémon Gym leader that specializes in rock types, Grant. And like before, Ash had met Grant while not under the impression that he was a Gym Leader.

 _Flashback Begins!_

 _It was when Serena was waiting for a new member to challenge for the rights of Baron and watching Ash undergo his latest battle with a fellow Baron. He decided to use his Skiddo so Pikachu was keeping her company and her personal bodyguard against all those stick up trainers who try and try to tempt Serena to wait with them instead alone with a, in a quote, 'small, pathetic, weak yellow rodent freak'. Despite their high status given the flashy clothes, sticky and suffocating cologne and their stuck up accents, they sure have such a disrespectful language set._

 _When Ash finally returned from his match, which victory was almost clear, someone gasped and they all pointed out one thing. A man was trying to climb one of the walls of the castle and just reached the ledge directly above one of the exits. "Hey everyone, it is a nice view from up here!" He shouted which baffled all the trainers and Pokémon watching,_

 _"That is Grant. He is a member here too and a Duke at that." Nico said, as some of the trainers were not scared of this man acting like that._

 _"Just like me." It was Voila who said that and after a grand entrance, she revealed herself to Ash and Pikachu once again while Serena was introduced to the Bug Type Gym Leader._

 _But when Ash and Serena looked back on Grant, to see what about him that screams trainer and Duke when Grant fell to the ground a loud 'Thud'. They and the other trainers hurried to him while trainers like Nico and Voila signed and Turner was no different,_

 _"Grant. Once more?" He said while retaining his annoyance, like this is something that happens too much. Grant groaned like an old man who had taken a nasty fall but didn't seem to be hurt at all._

 _"I'm afraid so." He said with only signs of discomfort in his voice. "That wall, it was just screaming for me to climb it so I had to satisfy it."_

 _"Or that you have an obsession with climbing walls Grant." Viola stated which really made Grant cringe. Meanwhile, Ash and Serena didn't know what to think about all this. This was a Duke level trainer that was at the same level as Viola?_

 _A battle later had put those thoughts to rest as Grant was able to beat Viola's Surskit even after using her signature technique which involved increasing Surksit's speed with_ _ **Ice Beam**_ _on the surface of the battlefield. Grant's Pokémon, an Onix like from Glittering Caves, was able to pile the pressure with_ _ **Rock Polish**_ _and_ _ **Rock Tomb**_ _. Both moves can affect a Pokémon's speed in their own way;_ _ **Rock Polish**_ _will increase the speed of the user and_ _ **Rock Tomb**_ _can do damage while lowering the target's speed._

 _Unfortunately for Surskit, Rock type attacks were super effective and do harsh damage to Bug types. And even with_ _ **Ice Beam**_ _and_ _ **Protect**_ _, Viola ultimately lost the match which allowed Grant to become a Grand Duke. Despite all that, Ash was even more interested in Grant and when he heard that he had met the gym leader from the next City, he wanted to battle Grant even more._

 _Flashback Ends!_

And now is his chance but will Ash take it? That will be a good question when Ash and the gang had finally settled in Cyllage City after resting themselves and their Pokémon at the Pokémon Center. They were going to see if they can find the Gym and remember where to go but they didn't need to waste any time as, from an opening in a cliff, came an angry trainer who had this look on his face that set something off as something bad to Ash and Pikachu's eyes.

"What's wrong…?" Serena noticed it and Ash just silently signaled her to be quiet as they overlooked the trainer stomp his way down the slope from the Gym. They trailed him until the trainer finally stopped not far from the city, among a small group of trees. He then opened the Pokéball in his hand and released the Pokémon inside. 'That is a Chespin! Like the one at Professor Sycamore's lab!' Serena whispered and Ash nodded since he saw one there too.

"Don't give me that stupid smile, you failure for a starter!" The trainer sure isn't the friendliest type that either Ash or Serena ever seen talking to their Pokémon. "I thought that getting you from that Calem idiot will win me at the Cyllage City Gym and at the jerk Grant, but you failed me!" He raised his voice at the Chespin who painfully flinched at the tone. "You are the weakest Pokémon. I don't need a Pokémon that can't even bet a Rock type! Why don't you just drop dead?!"

"Knock that off!" That voice came out of nowhere and so did that punch that dislodged the Pokéball from the trainer's hands and sent the trainer to the ground. The trainer got up with a broken nose,

"Stay out of this brat, this Pokémon is weak and it deserves what I am going to do to it!" He still thought that he was committing no crime but Ash was going to listen to his twisted reason,

"One thing I ever learned was that there are no weak Pokémon. They only as weak as their trainers. If you can't train a Pokémon to your liking then you are just that bad as a trainer!" Ash shouted.

"If you want that pathetic weakling than fine! I don't need anyone telling me that my ways are wrong!" The trainer then noticed Serena and had this lustful look in his face. "Tell you what, if you will give me your girlfriend than you can have this stupid Chespin." He hoped that Ash will agree but the raven haired boy never said a word when a loud slapping sound filled the air instead.

"Like I will ever go to someone as disgusting as you!" Serena, unfortunately for the trainer, had heard everything loud and clear and got that sudden self-confidence like at Glittering Caves again.

But the trainer got up and grabbed Serena by the wrist, "You have no choice toots because if you are hanging around a stupid kid then you will never get married, you should hang out with someone like me!" Serena tried to escape his grip until a cracking sound can be heard with the trainer screaming along with it like a two person chorus.

"You are nothing but a piece of slime." It was Ash who grabbed the trainer on the wrist, a lot harder than the latter did on Serena and talked like he was possessed. "Serena has nothing to do with all this and you better behave or you can never hold another Pokéball and force another Pokémon to be exposed to your selfish," Ash then violently twisted the trainer's arm to cause even more pain, "Repulsive," Ash forced the trainer to the ground with his foot, "Idiotic presence." Ash then used his foot to indirectly twist the trainer's spine.

"Ash!"

"That is enough!"  
"That first voice was definitely Serena but it seemed someone else had halted Ash. It was a policewoman like one who arrested Team Flare from the caves, Officer Jenny. "You have finally got a trainer I have been ordered to turn in. Thank you brat."

Officer Jenny retrieved the trainer from Ash but that only caused Ash's hold on him to break completely loose. He then went into a rage and threw Officer Jenny off of him and faster than a bird, had gotten both Ash and Serena by the neck.

Pikachu tried to stop him but was kicked away by the trainer's foot. That broke something for sure by the cracking sound and that Pikachu found himself barely able to get up, all the poor Pokémon can see is Ash nearly choking and Serena molested by the trainer! He had to stop him, even if he had to break this broken body even worse.

But someone, who had been watching it all happen out of fear, had suddenly gained the courage to make something for itself. "Chespin~!" The little Kalos Grass starter Pokémon charged at its trainer, biting him on the head!

"OWW!" That got the trainer to stop his harassment but he never let go off the kid's necks and instead tried to hit Chespin with his leg. "Hold still you stupid weakling!" Chespin was instead dodging those attacks with limited range until it opened its mouth to release a barrage of glowing seed-sized projectiles that had successfully released both young trainers from the their death grip. But Chespin wasn't done and its fingers and spikes on its head stiffen and glow white. It then fires white orbs trailing green streams of light at its trainer, to cause even more damage.

"That's it! I will kill you!" That madman charged at Chespin who suddenly couldn't move, either from its undying confidence or frozen with fear. Either way, the trainer never got far when both Ash and Officer Jenny appeared to stop him and this time, the latter knocked him out cold.

"He will never get near another Pokémon again." Officer Jenny said while she got him for good, complete with a huge bump at the back of his head and handcuffs on his wrists. While she was taking this criminal away, Ash gathered up the other witnesses which included the critically injured Pikachu and the mentally scarred Serena. The Chespin had been protecting them all this time.

Ash then cupped Serena who looked like a real mess with her ruined hair and the dark blue tear trails on her face. "You can tell me when I made it worse Serena." Ash said before kissing her so deep that it was like he wanted to slurp up her skin right off her face. Serena couldn't ignore the kiss that was taking her breath away, literally. And yet she felt something other than losing her breath,

She felt like any of the harassment was leaving her heart and bones out via the kiss. It may have sound silly but Serena felt no pain whatsoever when Ash broke off from the kiss. She still didn't say a word but Serena didn't need to when she finally closed her eyes, stopped her crying and relaxed enough to sleep in Ash's arms; she clang to Ash like her favorite stuffed teddy bear, like it was the only thing keeping her warm and safe.

XXXXX

It took a few more days but at last, with all doubt and anxiety behind, it was time to challenge the Cyllage City Gym. Inside was something that surprised trainers as they were not expecting to find a set of cliff climbing installed. Apparently, Grant has a fondness the exercise that comes with mountain climbing. Grant also preferred to battle trainers from the top of the interior mountain which had two ways of reaching; manually climb up or use the elevator.

Serena preferred the elevator that led to where visitors can witness the Gym Battle. Her Braixen and Cubone were on their best behavior and they wanted to watch the battle as well, they were out of their balls to watch with their trainer. Serena felt a lot safer surrounded by Pokémon that she trusted.

"Amaura, sing along with the Northern Lights!" Grant took out his first Pokémon.

It was a quadruped, dinosaurian Pokémon similar to sauropods. It had a long neck and a short, stubby tail. Above its large, deep blue eyes were two sail structures, which are yellow at the bottom fading into pink towards the tips. These sails had an iridescent appearance. It has a light blue body with a white belly. A single dark blue crystal adorned each side of its body; while its forelegs lacked claws or digits, the hind legs each had a single white nail.

 **{Amaura, the Tundra Pokémon. This ancient Pokémon was restored from part of its body that had been frozen in ice for over 100 million years.}**

"Okay then, Ferroseed!" Ash released his first Pokémon. Even though he was allowed to carry more than six Pokémon on hand, there is still this rule that states a maximum of six Pokémon for a Gym Battle or any other Pokémon Battle for that matter.

"We will take the first move if you don't mind." Grant said and before Ash could respond, "Use **Thunder Wave**!" Amaura was then covered in yellow and blue sparks that then rocketed off of the rocky hide of the Tundra Pokémon and landed on Ferroseed. But Ash was not worried, in fact he smirked.

"Thanks. Now Ferroseed, try to push yourself through and use **Gyro Ball**!" Ash said and Ferroseed had tried to ignore the Paralysis that threatened to prevent the Iron Thorn Pokémon from moving at all. Thankfully he trained with a Pikachu, a Pokémon with **Static** along with **Thunder Wave**. Ferroseed had just got to move, even with the paralyzing effects, and attacked Amaura was hit with a very super effective **Gyro Ball**.

Grant, of course was surprised at the comeback but then smiled. "So that is why you choose Ferroseed when I choose Amaura. Not to neutralize any damage, but for **Gyro Ball**!" Ash was not paying that close of attention and instead saw that Serena had a slightly confused look on her face.

"You see Serena, **Gyro Ball** is a steel type move which does super effective damage against both Ice and Rock types but it is a very complicated move." Ash started and Serena peered in for more info. " **Gyro Ball** 's base power is determined by how faster the target is moving compared to the user. And while being paralyzed can prevent Ferroseed from moving, it just basically cuts down on his speed; with that much, **Gyro Ball** is at its strongest, see?"

Serena turned into the direction of Amaura only to see that the Tundra Pokémon looked like it took that **Gyro Ball** really badly. It was like Ferroseed can just win this battle but Grant was still a Gym Leader.

"Nevertheless, Amaura use **Mist** and then **Take Down**!" Grant decided to make the next move. Amaura covered the entire battlefield in a blue and icy mist indeed before charging for Ferroseed.

Of course, it did surprise Ash that Ferroseed didn't resist the **Take Down** since he is a Steel type Pokémon until he realized something that the Pokédex told him silently and stopped worrying about it for now since the issue is Ferroseed still paralyzed. It couldn't even move after that **Take Down** attack.

"Use a **Mirror Shot**!" Ash said but to his dismay, Ferroseed was still unable to move due to the effects of **Thunder Wave**. "Keep at it!" Ferroseed heard it and tried again, finally able to unleash a storm of green beams at Amaura.

" **Protect**!" Grant yelled out a very good move for a Pokémon that had a good number of weaknesses including two double weaknesses. And with that **Mirror Shot** wasted, Ferroseed pretty much can no longer try to break free of the paralyzing effects of the **Thunder Wave**. It looks like Ash will have to rethink his strategy.

"Ferroseed, return! Snorlax, I need you!" That was a shock to Serena as she knew about the Snorlax from Camphrier Town but she thought it was supposed to be the in mountains so it can help the townspeople for another annual harvest. Snorlax were rare alright but what were the chances of Ash actually encountering a separate wild Snorlax and catching it; another better question until after the match, when did Ash catch that Snorlax?

" **Chip Away**!" Ash yelled out and Snorlax actually listened to him without dozing off. It charged and struck Amaura. That got both Grant's and Serena's attention and knocked them out of their stupor, started by their shock and confusion.

" **Thunder Wave**!" Grant wanted to initiate the same strategy, wanting to see just what Ash will do to counteract it. Since it was move that barely misses, Snorlax was then paralyzed as well but Ash did indeed have a plan.

" **Rest**." Ash said simply and Snorlax didn't try to attack and instead fell asleep, effectively curing himself of the paralysis! That was what Ash knew to do if Grant tries **Thunder Wave** again. But Serena was wondering how Snorlax was going to battle Amaura if it is asleep. " **Snore**!"

Snorlax then indeed snore, enough to cause some rocks from the ceiling to barely miss the people inside the Gym and caused some damage to Amaura. Serena figured out that if a Pokémon is not asleep, **Snore** can never be used. It was good thing that Ash though this through.

"Fine!" Grant said, realizing that he can paralysis a Pokémon while it had another status aliment already. " **Take Down**!" Grant commanded and Amaura charged but couldn't do much damage to Snorlax due the Pokémon high defense and its budging stomach was like a sturdy drum. The only thing noticeable will be Amaura taking the usual recoil damage of **Take Down**.

" **Snore**!"

" **Aurora Beam**!"

That shoot off was something for the eye to behold because both Pokémon are hit at the same time. This also set some things off as Snorlax finally awoke from **Rest** and Amaura was able to stay standing from the **Snore** attack.

"Good to have you back Snorlax, now use **Yawn** and then **Defense Curl**." Ash said again a lot more calmly. Snorlax nodded and carried out those commands, causing Amaura to get drowsy while Snorlax built up his defense.

"Use **Thunder Wave**!"

"Roll out of the way!"

Now everything was clear on why Ash had told Snorlax to use **Defense Curl** after **Yawn**. It also allowed Snorlax to roll around the battlefield and avoid the **Thunder Wave**. And unfortunately for Grant, that delay had cost him when Amaura finally fell to the effects of **Yawn**.

"Now finish with **Chip Away**!" That tone had excitement that Snorlax seemed to share along with Ash when he charged at the napping Tundra Pokémon, dealing enough damage to even knock out a rock type like Amaura.

"Amaura is unable to battle, Snorlax wins!" The referee announced and Serena knew that Ash will do it. Grant just simply looked away when he returned his beaten rock and ice type. That was his weakest Pokémon in terms of type relationships so now he can go a little more out.

"Go Tyrunt, roar and shake the cave walls!" Grant sent out another Pokémon.

It was a dinosaurian Pokémon, closely resembling theropods such as the Tyrannosaurus. Its body is grayish-brown, with a lighter gray shade on their bellies and lower jaw. The back comes to a peaked hump, and the tail is short and pointed. It had tiny forelimbs with only two clawed digits, both white. The hind legs were more robust, and its feet featured three white claws and an adjoining rear claw; this fourth digit is stone colored. The front part of each leg also features two, armor-like plates, which are rectangular in shape. Spiky, white "fluff", similar to the primitive feathering on many dinosaurs, extends from the back of the neck. Their heads are proportionally large, with a ridged snout and powerful jaws. They have two pointed teeth in the lower jaw, and the upper jaw features tooth-like projections on either-side and a slightly-decurved hook at the end. Their large white eyes are semicircular with a black border along the lower curve. Orange, triangular horns extend from above each eye and point away from the snout. A similar projection juts out of the tail.

Ash then scanned it,

 **{Tyrunt, the Royal Heir Pokémon. Tyrunt's jaws are so big and powerful, it can crunch up a car. If it doesn't like something, it responds with a wild tantrum.}**

"And before you embarrass me further," Grant said, "Tyrunt use **Dragon Tail**!" The dinosaur like Pokémon charged with its tail covered in green and transparent scales making its tail look bigger and that of an actual dragon's. Not only did this do damage but Snorlax was forced back into its Pokéball. (1)

Out came the Chespin from a few days ago, it was looking strong and actually excited that it was finally 'chosen' by Ash against Grant. Grant seemed to recognize it from that trainer who challenged his gym but stomped out when Chespin lost to Amaura, not even bothering to use any other Pokémon. Ash said nothing, not to dampen the young Pokémon's spirits.

Thankfully Ash didn't need to because Grant took advantage of this development. "Tyrunt use **Draco Meteor**!" Tyrunt raised its mouth to the sky and unleashed a sphere of dragon type energy that soared like a rocket before exploding and causing an actual meteor shower.

"Use **Rollout** to dodge!" Ash was not taking any chance of Chespin ignoring him in his excitement and thankfully for the trainer, it was worth it when Chespin heard that loud and clear. He curled into a sphere and rolled around the battlefield, using the sensations from the attack that missed in order to sense the others coming. "Now attack!" Chespin then sensed Tyrunt and charged at him with all the speed and attack power granted by the extended use of **Rollout**. That caused Tyrunt to receive it all in full blast, knocking the Royal Heir Pokémon off of the battlefield and land hard into some of the boulders littered nearby.

"Now use **Leech Seed**!" Chespin then launched a vinery of seeds connected by vines that covered Tyrunt, sapping the energy from the rock and dragon type and sending it all to Chespin.

"Get out of there and use **Rock Tomb**!" Grant yelled out and Tyrunt managed to release itself from its crater in order to summon a rainstorm of rocks that caused Chespin to panic in an effort to dodge them but it seemed that Tyrunt can mentally direct the boulders to corner Chespin. "Now **Draco Meteor**!" Tyrunt released another rain of meteors that this time, all went into the direction of the trapped Chespin!

" **Protect**!" Ash knew that Chespin was still a Pokémon who was still a little scared and careless about battles so he taught that very important move to him as of the time being, Chespin will feel ready to forget about **Protect** and take in attacks all the save. That was how Chespin avoided damage in a tight space and even get free when the meteors had destroyed the **Rock Tomb** prison that Tyrunt had made around him.

But, "Tyrunt use **Crunch** on Chespin!" Grant was not going to let a setback like this turn the tides so easily. Tyrunt had then trapped Chespin painfully in its large jaws, making the Spiny Nut Pokémon flail in panic. But Ash did not and somehow, through the pain, Chespin had knew that and calmed down enough to concrete for this,

"Chespin, use Pin Missile in Tyrunt's eyes." Ash said in a cool tone and Chespin managed to get free by stinging Tyrunt where its rocky hide can't resist, releasing Chespin from its mighty jaw. "Target **Vine Whip** at Tyrunt's legs and then use **Seed Bomb** , full blast, when it falls." That was a complicated set of moves but Chespin didn't want to disappoint another trainer by doing the best he could.

Chespin had seen Tyrunt try to hold its eyes in pain so it was unable to get out of the way for a **Vine Whip** to the leg its was putting most of its weight on, causing Tyrunt o lose a lot of his balance. When Tyrunt was on its side trying to shift its weight, Chespin unleashed a fierce and surprising assault of green glowing projectiles from its head spikes.

Usually, a Chespin could only learn **Seed Bomb** far after it first evolves according to what the Gym Leaders know. This one watched in horror as his Pokémon was launched and sent for another nasty landing. But soon, his focus shifted to when Chespin roared in its own cute way to mark this as his first major victory for its new trainer; its body was starting to glow blue while Chespin was watching in surprisingly clam curiosity before its body was fully engulfed in the bright light, filling up the Pokémon Gym entirely.

After the light died down, in the place of the small Chespin is a bipedal, mammalian Pokémon with some plant-like features. It was largely covered in an armor-like shell similar to that of a chestnut. The armor was green in coloration with two large spines jutting out like ears. These spines and its pointed tail had red tips, and there were banded segments on the back of the shell. The lower half of the body was brown, and it had a three-pointed patch of fur decorating the front. Its stubby limbs were brown, but the top surfaces of the arms were protected by green, banded armor. It had three white, clawed digits on its hands and two on its feet. The face was exposed and unarmored, being light brown in color. It had a small, pink nose and a pointed snout, with a three-pointed patch of brown fur extending out like hair. Brown triangles marked its cheeks. Finally, it also had wide eyes, buck teeth.

"You finally did its Chespin. Now let's see what I should call you now." Ash said before taking out his Pokédex again and scanning his new Pokémon.

 **{Quilladin, the Spiny Armor Pokémon. It relies on its sturdy shell to deflect predators' attacks. It counterattacks with its sharp quills.}**

While everyone was amazed to see a Pokémon Evolution, they didn't notice that Grant's Tyrunt hadn't emerged from its second crater like before but the referee was a better person than that and said this to get their attention to a better priority.

"Tyrunt is unable to battle! Quilladin wins!" Everyone looked to see the Royal Heir Pokémon is out for sure. They cheered for more from Quilladin but instead, Ash returned him before Grant could even take out his final Pokémon.

"I have talked with my Quilladin before he evolved, he just wanted to finally evolve and now he will need training to adjust to his new form. A gym battle isn't even close to a good example. That is why I will leave Quilladin to the next Gym Battles." Ash said, as if he read their minds and answered their curiosity right on the spot. They all ever understood or still critical on Ash's decision to return a Pokémon who had just evolved before the Gym Battle actually ended. But Grant, he laughed while laying this,

"You are truly a wonderful trainer! No wonder Voila spoke some much of you and now I want all that against my true strongest Pokémon! Go Aerodactyl!" Grant stated and realized a third Pokémon. Out came a reptilian, bipedal Pokémon with large, membranous wings. It has sharply pointed ears and a fierce expression with intense eyes. Its snout is ridged, with a gaping mouth and strong lower jaw full of serrated fangs. Its body is covered in light violet-gray skin with violet wings. Aerodactyl's wings consist of a membrane running from the side of the body to the tip of an elongated finger. The clawed hands at the bend of each wing allow it to grasp objects. A hump-like ridge grows from its back and it has a strong, arrow-tipped tail. Its talon-like feet are capable of scooping up and tightly clutching its prey in flight.

 **{Aerodactyl, the Fossil Pokémon. Its hard fangs suggest that it was a carnivore. Its sharp claws were probably used to capture prey.}**

"Okay then Grant, Frogadier let's go!" Ash said and released his initial Kalos starter type Pokémon. The semi-ninja like Pokémon took stance, never let loose her guard, not even in the face of a Pokémon like Aerodactyl.

" **Supersonic**!"

"Dodge with **Quick Attack**!"

Ash and Grant sent off somehow at the same time. Frogadier was able to avoid getting the (accursed) confused status aliment. "Now use **Smokescreen**!" Since the **Quick Attack** had allowed Frogadier to get into close proximity with Aerodactyl, she was able to temporary blind the Fossil Pokémon.

"Drat you Ash! Use **Wing Attack**!"

" **Smack Down**!"

Grant tried another attack and Aerodactyl managed to sense where Frogadier was but when it tried to strike with a glowing wing, it was instead hit rocks sending him nearly into the ground and when it finally reached Frogadier, that attack barely did anything at all.

"Nice try using a flying type move on a rock type." Ash said with a smirk and Grant realized that he was duped once again but couldn't do a thing when, " **Smokescreen**!" Frogadier released yet another stream of blinding smoke that removed more of Aerodactyl's vision.

"That does it! Use **Roar**!" Grant shouted and commanded a move that required no need of accuracy at all. Aerodactyl roared so mighty and strong that Frogadier was sent back into her Pokéball and a random Pokémon was sent outside. And it happened to be Ash's Pikachu! " **Hone Claws** and then **Agility**!" Grant then decided to upgrade his strategy in order to combat this new fighter that can do serious damage.

"I guess that I can stop playing around. Pikachu, use **Electro Ball**!"

" **Scary Face**!"

Grant knew all about **Electro Ball** and made sure that it was his Aerodactyl that will be faster than Ash's. And he succeeded in making **Electro Ball** do very little damage even for a super effective move. Ash had to think of something to counteract this until he came up with a plan.

"Use **Ancient Power**!" Aerodactyl unleashed a storm of rocks aiming at Pikachu who awaited Ash's commands.

"Pikachu, use **Electro Ball** to take them in." Ash said and in a serious tone despite how silly it sounded. Pikachu did it anyway and found out that his **Electro Ball** , still on his tail, was getting a little unstable. "Now release it behind you." Pikachu lowered the unstable **Electro Ball** while his tail was facing straight away from his back; that was when he lost control of it; as it will have it, that force barely harmed Pikachu and instead sent him straight to Aerodactyl! "Use **Electro Ball** again and then **Iron Tail** twice in a row!"

Grant nor Aerodactyl had room to move when Pikachu used that sudden speed burst to restore his **Electro Ball** back to the usual strength which dealt a lot more damage to Aerodactyl. Then, Pikachu landed two constructive **Iron Tail** attacks which also caused a lot of super effective damage to Aerodactyl.

"Yes, yes! That is what I wanted to feel and now I can't take it anymore!" Grant was like a kid on sugar high before he took out a hiker's pike, one that is used for mountain climbing, with a familiar stone to Ash's eyes.

'That must be the Keystone Professor Sycamore keeps telling me. Voila had one too and used to 'Mega Evolve' her Beedrill.' Ash said with his focus on the stone that was embedded on the head of the pike.

"Aerodactyl, listen to the echo of the mountain I create! Bring it in your heart as strong as rock! Mega Evolve!" Grant chanted and the same strange energy emerged from the Keystone and connected with the stone on Aerodactyl's collar. The Fossil Pokémon then started to glow like before and morph.

After the light had faded and Aerodactyl had completed its Mega Evolution, its body begins to turn to stone, which some researchers claim is its original appearance before fossilization. It grows larger in size and sprouts jagged black spikes all over its body. There are five spikes at the wrist joint of each wing, replacing its hands. Three small spikes grow along the tail, and the spine on its back has become large and stony. The rear talons of the feet have also turned black. Its chin and ears are each decorated with a large spike, with rocky plates marking its eyebrows and the corners of its jaw. Similar stone ornaments are present on its chest on its torso: two small marks flanking a longer mark. Its irises have changed to a dark green color.

Ash had to scan it with his Pokédex,

 **{This Pokémon is now in its Mega Evolution State. It retails its Rock and Flying typing but loses all abilities for Tough Claws. It allows any Psychical Moves of the user to get stronger.}**

"Now use **Dragon Claw**!" The new Aerodactyl raced with new speeds and hit Pikachu with a very powerful strike. It was like that physical move really spiked through the roof in terms of attack power but Pikachu took it in and endured it for Ash. Viola's Mega Beedrill was this powerful and Pikachu had still thrived and pulled through. At least Ash knew what Grant was now trying to get at.

" **Ice Fang**!"

" **Agility**!"

Ash had gotten Pikachu on top the mega evolved Aerodactyl when it tried to clamp freezing teeth onto Pikachu. It was tough since Pikachu was sore from that **Dragon Claw**. " **Thunder**!"

At close range, that could have done a lot of damage but Mega Aerodactyl was not to go down so easily as before. It did, however, a lot of damage as evidenced by Mega Aerodactyl's oblivious discomfort and tired state.

"Shake Pikachu off and use **Fire Fang**!" Grant yelled and Mega Aerodactyl was able to dislodge Pikachu from its topside and clamped on him with fire infused fangs! And yet when Mega Aerodactyl noticed something off about what he had chomped and has in his mouth. It was disgusting to say when Mega Aerodactyl spat out a doll that looked nothing like Pikachu and yet had somehow came out of nowhere and took that attack which could have taken our Pikachu instead.

Grant and Mega Aerodactyl looked for the real Pikachu until they heard,

"Pikachu, use **Electro Ball** now!" Pikachu tore through the rocks he was hiding behind with his aching body to launch yet another ball of lightning at Mega Aerodactyl.

"Catch with **Thunder Fang**!" That was a definite and unique strategy and Mega Aerodactyl was able to stop the **Electro Ball** with its teeth covered in lightning itself. That was how it was able to stop the super effective move.

"Use **Quick Attack** at Aerodactyl's mouth!" Pikachu didn't know why but did so anyways, trusting Ash as always. When Pikachu got within inches of the Fossil Pokémon's mouth, Ash gave one last command, " **Iron Tail** in his mouth!" That was silly and risky and yet that was how Pikachu liked it.

Pikachu gave all of its power into its mighty tail which turned to steel itself and attacked the **Electro Ball** from within Mega Aerodactyl's jaw, forcing it down the throat and unleashed its electric might from within the Pokémon itself.

"Aerodactyl!" Grant cried out while having to cover his eyes from the sheer intensity of the lightning that consumed his Mega Evolved Pokémon from within. Everyone else had to do the same to protect their eyes from the light that was almost as bright as the summer midday sun. When the light did die, there was only Pikachu still trying to stand on his four sore and tired legs and a crater.

Inside was a small trail of smoke, coming from the mouth of a regular Aerodactyl. Not budging from that spot, not even an inch. It was time for the referee,

"Aerodactyl is unable to battle! Pikachu wins! Since Gym Leader Grant has no more available Pokémon, Ash Ketchum wins this Gym Battle!" He announced while Ash just walks to Pikachu, ignoring any cheer with guilt in his heart. When Grant granted the Cliff Badge for winning, shaped like a cliff or a rock climbing wall, Ash just took it and placed it with his Bug Badge and picked up his exhausted Pikachu, tired and hurt from that last stunt.

Meanwhile, Serena still cheered for her friend since he fought hard and just managed to pull through. She found out that there was something about Ash that, no matter what he does, he always made her feel like he is in charge and things will always turn out alright.

XXXXX

After Ash's Gym Battle with Grant, he and Serena went back on the road and have seen more Pokémon. Pokémon like,

 **{Sigilyph, the Avianoid Pokémon. Sigilyph keeps enemies from invading its territory with its Psychic powers and was the guardian of cities long ago.}**

Sigilyph is a spherical Pokémon, possessing two cyan eyes with a third on a black appendage on top of its head. Sigilyph has a pair of wings and a tail that are yellow with blue and red stripes on each of the "feathers", two black-colored three-toed "feet", and two small spikes at its base. Sigilyph will use its psychic powers to attack anyone who invades its territory. Due to it retaining memories from when it guarded an ancient city, it apparently flies along the same route constantly.

And,

 **{Emolga, the Sky Squirrel Pokémon. Emolga lives in trees and uses its cape-like membrane to glide through the air.}**

Emolga is a white, rodent-like Pokémon resembling a flying squirrel. It has black eyes, a tiny nose, and yellow cheek patches. It can create electricity on its electric sacs located on its cheeks and store electricity inside its membranes. Its ears, positioned at the top of its head, are rounded in shape and black in coloration, with yellow and white sections of coloration in the inside of its ears. It sports a vaguely hood-like patterning of black around its head, with a spiky extension of the pattern above its face. It has yellow wing like flaps connected to its three-fingered arms. It can use these flaps can be used to glide from tree to tree, and it can discharge electricity while gliding. Its feet are white and fairly small and its black tail is in a jagged shape.

All this was just dandy since Grant told Ash that the next Pokémon Gym was all Fighting types. But Ash realized after seeing a trainer teaching a rock type move to a Machop that Flying types can be countered by this Gym Leader so he instead choose these Pokémon to join him;

 **{Golett, the Automaton Pokémon. It is said that Golett was instructed to protect people and Pokémon by the ancient civilization that created it.}**

Golett is a bipedal, clay Pokémon constructed in the ancient past to protect a civilization of people and Pokémon. There are two different shades of blue throughout its appearance. It has a head with a cyan-colored "fin" on top of its head, and two bewitching, yellow eyes. Around its spherical body are brown straps, which meet at a blue square with a yellow swirl in the center. It has four large stones, two on its arms and two acting as its feet. Golett burns energy inside itself in order to move. This energy causes Golett to release light through the holes near its arms and legs. However, no one has identified this energy.

And,

 **{Hawlucha, the Wrestling Pokémon. Possessing an artistic way of executing its moves, Hawlucha takes great pride in their elegance.}**

Hawlucha is a small, bipedal bird-like Pokémon. It has red, cape-like wings that are connected to its tail with green undersides and small clawed hands. It has red chest feathers, a white abdominal area and legs with small yellow feet. It has a green, mask-like face with an orange stripe down the middle, as well as orange rings around its eyes. Hawlucha has a small, red beak, and a white patch underneath it. It also has three orange tassle-like appendages jutting out of the back of its head. Its eyes have black sclera and large yellow irises.

Hawlucha makes up for its small body with its proficiency in fighting, which allows it to keep up with bigger fighters such as Machamp and Hariyama. It deftly controls its position in the air by using its wings. A favored tactic is to strike from above, as many opponents have a hard time defending against this maneuver. Prior to recent developments of course, Hawlucha was the only known Pokémon capable of learning **Flying Press**.

Serena was having her own choice of Pokémon and caught some of her own,

 **{Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. Depending on circumstances, Eevee can evolve into many forms.}**

Eevee is a mammalian, quadruped creature with primarily brown fur. The tip of its bushy tail and its large furry collar are cream-colored. It has short, slender legs with three small toes and a pink paw pad on each foot. Eevee has brown eyes, long pointed ears, and a small black nose. This Pokémon is rarely found in the wild, and is mostly only found in cities and towns. However, Eevee is said to have an irregularly shaped genetic structure that allows it to adapt to many different kinds of environments. Eventually, Eevee may evolve to better suit its surroundings.

And,

 **{Snubbull, the Fairy Pokémon. While it may appear gruff and grumpy, deep down, Snubbull is a kind and caring Pokémon.}**

Snubbull is a pink, bipedal, bulldog-like Pokémon with blue polka dots covering its body. It has loose skin that drapes to cover the lower part of its body, giving it the appearance of a dress. There is a small, blue ruff around its neck. Its face has a pronounced underbite, two earflaps that are flat, curved, and tipped with black, and a small, shiny black nose. Despite its underbite, it has strong jaws. Its feet are beige with three toes and a circular pink paw pad, while its arms are short and stubby.

Snubbull, possesses the ability to use keen sense of smell to track things down. Despite this Pokémon's fierce looking face, it is very playful and affectionate. It is a popular companion among women for its devotion and loyalty. It is not aggressive and tends to prefer to scare away its opponent rather than fight. Snubbull wander around urban areas.

Of course, they were sent to Professor Sycamore's place since she had a full set on her hands already. Ash promised that once they reached the next town, they will give the switching Pokémon routine a go and a start so she will be able to get used to in her own pace.

In fact, she had to take things a lot slower ever since the Chespin incident. She had nightmares of that trainer returning and continuingly harassing her while Ash bared no concern at all. Nurse Joy called it Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder or PTSD for short. Unfortunately, Serena is still a ten year old so she was not prepared for this type of disorder so there was the danger of her losing her sanity.

Nurse Joy suggested that Ash will always comfort her. Make sure that she is never on her alone. Make sure that she will never be left by herself in the face of danger since that is a large jolt to a broken vase, could make it shatter. Nurse Joy also said that she will inform all her cousins or otherwise, identical counterparts about this incident so they can help when and wherever the trainers need it. According to her, this never happened before.

Ash understand perfectly and promised, to best of his ability, to see that Serena will recover and overcome this PTSD and became a happy girl and then a woman as well. Serena herself was just glad to have a boy like Ash for a trainer. Pikachu even made sure to help out too and protect Serena whenever Ash couldn't do it himself.

Of course, before they got far from Cyllage City, "Hold it!" A voice emerged from the woods and so did a most curious sight that landed right front of the two trainers.

It was a young girl, around her teens. She was wearing a one-piece white shirt that came with a skirt that all had red outlines. It was the same color as her skates and helmet. She was wearing black under pant underneath. Her eyes were a sky blue and her hair was a bright blonde that was molded into a large ponytail in the back and with two smaller ponytails to both her sides. Finally, she had a white fingerless glove that had a colorful stone embedded like with Viola's hairpin and Grant's keychain.

And by her side was a Pokémon for sure. It was a bipedal, canine-like Pokémon, with fur that is predominantly blue and black. It possessed a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition to a third on its chest. It had a long snout and ears. It possessed cream-colored fur on its torso, and blue fur on its thighs that resembles shorts. It had a medium length tail of the same blue color as well. It stood on its toes rather than on its entire foot. Finally, it has four small black appendages on its head.

"My name is Korrina of Shalour City and this is my partner, Lucario!" She introduced herself with as much radiant cheerfulness that she was almost as bright as the sun in the midday sky.

End of Chapter 9.

 ***I had a blast with this chapter but I think that everyone wants me to work more on my other stories so I will take a little break from this one. Please understand that I will work on what comes to my mind. I may work to satisfy you but I am not a slave, I decide on what I want to do with my work.**

 **I know that I may have added Chespin a little late but it was an important character in the anime so I had to think of somewhere for him to appear. I was thinking of giving him the hidden ability but Ash's Frogadier already has one. So I decided to do a little more like Ash's Chamander from Kanto, with a move that normally cannot be learned while its first stage form.**

 **Hope you like this anyways and I will try to work extra harder to catch up because October is ending and soon, I will really be in college and that will make it harder to adjust. Wish me luck!***

 **I have seen Dragon Tail being used in the anime but the additional effect from the games were never used. So I thought I would.**

 **Pokémon on Hand;**

 **Ash – Pikachu (Male), Honedge (Male), Pawniard (Male), Mawile (Female), Durant (Female), Frogadier (Female), Fletchinder (Male), Skiddo (Male), Ferroseed (Female), and Quilladin (Male).**

 **Serena – Braixen (Female), Plusle & Minun (Female), Audino (Female), Cubone (Male) and Kangaskhan (Female).**

 **Off Hand;**

 **Ash – Ledian (Female), Kadabra (Female), Snorlax (Male), and Smeargle (Male).**

 **Serena – Furfrou (Male), Spritize (Male), and Swirlix (Female)**


	10. Town of Stones, Tower of Mastery

Ash, the Iron Trainer

From the Town of Stones to the Tower of Mastery

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

"Pokémon" – Normal Speech

'Pokémon' – Thoughts

 _Pokémon_ – Flashback

 **Pokémon** – Move Names and Pokémon Abilities

 **{Pokémon}** – Pokédex

 _Previously on Ash the Iron Trainer,_

" _ **Ice Fang**_ _!"_

 _"_ _ **Agility**_ _!"_

 _Ash had gotten Pikachu on top the mega evolved Aerodactyl when it tried to clamp freezing teeth onto Pikachu. It was tough since Pikachu was sore from that_ _ **Dragon Claw**_ _. "_ _ **Thunder**_ _!"_

 _At close range, that could have done a lot of damage but Mega Aerodactyl was not to go down so easily as before. It did, however, a lot of damage as evidenced by Mega Aerodactyl's oblivious discomfort and tired state._

 _"Shake Pikachu off and use_ _ **Fire Fang**_ _!" Grant yelled and Mega Aerodactyl was able to dislodge Pikachu from its topside and clamped on him with fire infused fangs! And yet when Mega Aerodactyl noticed something off about what he had chomped and has in his mouth. It was disgusting to say when Mega Aerodactyl spat out a doll that looked nothing like Pikachu and yet had somehow came out of nowhere and took that attack which could have taken our Pikachu instead._

 _Grant and Mega Aerodactyl looked for the real Pikachu until they heard,_

 _"Pikachu, use_ _ **Electro Ball**_ _now!" Pikachu tore through the rocks he was hiding behind with his aching body to launch yet another ball of lightning at Mega Aerodactyl._

 _"Catch with_ _ **Thunder Fang**_ _!" That was a definite and unique strategy and Mega Aerodactyl was able to stop the_ _ **Electro Ball**_ _with its teeth covered in lightning itself. That was how it was able to stop the super effective move._

 _"Use_ _ **Quick Attack**_ _at Aerodactyl's mouth!" Pikachu didn't know why but did so anyways, trusting Ash as always. When Pikachu got within inches of the Fossil Pokémon's mouth, Ash gave one last command, "_ _ **Iron Tail**_ _in his mouth!" That was silly and risky and yet that was how Pikachu liked it._

 _Pikachu gave all of its power into its mighty tail which turned to steel itself and attacked the_ _ **Electro Ball**_ _from within Mega Aerodactyl's jaw, forcing it down the throat and unleashed its electric might from within the Pokémon itself._

 _"Aerodactyl!" Grant cried out while having to cover his eyes from the sheer intensity of the lightning that consumed his Mega Evolved Pokémon from within. Everyone else had to do the same to protect their eyes from the light that was almost as bright as the summer midday sun. When the light did die, there was only Pikachu still trying to stand on his four sore and tired legs and a crater._

 _Inside was a small trail of smoke, coming from the mouth of a regular Aerodactyl. Not budging from that spot, not even an inch. It was time for the referee,_

 _"Aerodactyl is unable to battle! Pikachu wins! Since Gym Leader Grant has no more available Pokémon, Ash Ketchum wins this Gym Battle!" He announced while Ash just walks to Pikachu, ignoring any cheer with guilt in his heart. When Grant granted the Cliff Badge for winning, shaped like a cliff or a rock climbing wall, Ash just took it and placed it with his Bug Badge and picked up his exhausted Pikachu, tired and hurt from that last stunt._

 _Meanwhile, Serena still cheered for her friend since he fought hard and just managed to pull through. She found out that there was something about Ash that, no matter what he does, he always made her feel like he is in charge and things will always turn out alright._

 _XXXXX_

 _After Ash's Gym Battle with Grant, he and Serena went back on the road and have seen more Pokémon. Pokémon like,_

 _ **{Sigilyph, the Avianoid Pokémon. Sigilyph keeps enemies from invading its territory with its Psychic powers and was the guardian of cities long ago.}**_

 _And,_

 _ **{Emolga, the Sky Squirrel Pokémon. Emolga lives in trees and uses its cape-like membrane to glide through the air.}**_

 _All this was just dandy since Grant told Ash that the next Pokémon Gym was all Fighting types. But Ash realized after seeing a trainer teaching a rock type move to a Machop that Flying types can be countered by this Gym Leader so he instead choose these Pokémon to join him;_

 _ **{Golett, the Automaton Pokémon. It is said that Golett was instructed to protect people and Pokémon by the ancient civilization that created it.}**_

 _And,_

 _ **{Hawlucha, the Wrestling Pokémon. Possessing an artistic way of executing its moves, Hawlucha takes great pride in their elegance.}**_

 _Serena was having her own choice of Pokémon and caught some of her own,_

 _ **{Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. Depending on circumstances, Eevee can evolve into many forms.}**_

 _And,_

 _ **{Snubbull, the Fairy Pokémon. While it may appear gruff and grumpy, deep down, Snubbull is a kind and caring Pokémon.}**_

 _Of course, they were sent to Professor Sycamore's place since she had a full set on her hands already. Ash promised that once they reached the next town, they will give the switching Pokémon routine a go and a start so she will be able to get used to in her own pace._

 _In fact, she had to take things a lot slower ever since the Chespin incident. She had nightmares of that trainer returning and continuingly harassing her while Ash bared no concern at all. Nurse Joy called it Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder or PTSD for short. Unfortunately, Serena is still a ten year old so she was not prepared for this type of disorder so there was the danger of her losing her sanity._

 _Nurse Joy suggested that Ash will always comfort her. Make sure that she is never on her alone. Make sure that she will never be left by herself in the face of danger since that is a large jolt to a broken vase, could make it shatter. Nurse Joy also said that she will inform all her cousins or otherwise, identical counterparts about this incident so they can help when and wherever the trainers need it. According to her, this never happened before._

 _Ash understand perfectly and promised, to best of his ability, to see that Serena will recover and overcome this PTSD and became a happy girl and then a woman as well. Serena herself was just glad to have a boy like Ash for a trainer. Pikachu even made sure to help out too and protect Serena whenever Ash couldn't do it himself._

 _Of course, before they got far from Cyllage City, "Hold it!" A voice emerged from the woods and so did a most curious sight that landed right front of the two trainers._

 _It was a young girl, around her teens. She was wearing a one-piece white shirt that came with a skirt that all had red outlines. It was the same color as her skates and helmet. She was wearing black under pant underneath. Her eyes were a sky blue and her hair was a bright blonde that was molded into a large ponytail in the back and with two smaller ponytails to both her sides. Finally, she had a white fingerless glove that had a colorful stone embedded like with Viola's hairpin and Grant's keychain._

 _And by her side was a Pokémon for sure. It was a bipedal, canine-like Pokémon, with fur that is predominantly blue and black. It possessed a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition to a third on its chest. It had a long snout and ears. It possessed cream-colored fur on its torso, and blue fur on its thighs that resembles shorts. It had a medium length tail of the same blue color as well. It stood on its toes rather than on its entire foot. Finally, it has four small black appendages on its head._

 _"My name is Korrina of Shalour City and this is my partner, Lucario!" She introduced herself with as much radiant cheerfulness that she was almost as bright as the sun in the midday sky._

"Nice to meet you Korrina. My name is Ash Ketchum." Ash said while shaking Korrina's hand. "This is my very first Pokémon and my partner, Pikachu. And this is Serena, she is my closet friend and showing me around Kalos." Ash finished while holding Serena by the shoulders and placing her in front of him, making her blush at the close contact.

"Nice to meet you all, again!" Korrina said while Lucario nodded while responding in its own tongue. That reminded both young trainers since they both ever saw a Pokémon like this one,

 **{Lucario, the Aura Pokémon and the evolved form of Riolu. Lucario reads the thoughts of others and anticipates their movements by sensing their auras.}**

According to the rest of the info from the Pokédex, Lucario can study this energy called 'Aura' to predict the movements of their opponents and track their quarry. They also have the power to manipulate this energy in an offensive manner, in the form of explosive spheres of energy. Lucario can understand human speech, and have been reported to communicate with humans through telepathy.

Lucario is considered to be prideful, and is extremely loyal to its Trainer. It also seems to have a natural sense of justice. It usually lives deep in mountains very far from people to improve their skills. It is an exceptionally rare Pokémon. Though its diet is unknown, one Lucario was seen eating Berries and plants, like roses. It has been seen eating chocolate, even though chocolate is not part of its natural diet.

"Your Lucario looks really strong, you must be a really good trainer." Ash said and both Korrina & her Pokémon blushed at the compliment.

"It's no biggie, after all the two of us had been together for like forever. That is how we got so strong!" Korrina said and Lucario nodded. Ash and Serena just left it at that. Then Korrina challenged Ash to a fight, saying that they are working on a winning streak of one hundred victories in order to be allowed to advance their training. Also they will be given an item that will allow both of them to obtain great power in their duels.

That was why she challenged Ash to a duel with his Pikachu against her Lucario. Too bad that Ash was reluctant trainer even when he is usually excited to accept any Pokémon duel. Ash said that it was an unjust kind of a duel since it was too soon for Pikachu to even stand ground with Lucario and that was how the duel went.

"I said that I was sorry! I thought that your Pikachu was stronger!" Korrina tried to apologize but Ash was not the type to forgive and forget something like that so easily.

"Sorry to disappoint you since you challenged a trainer with only two Gym Badges and if you are here only to mock us about being weak then get lost." Ash said something like very coldly. He sure was in a bad mood and Korrina knew that.

"Listen, I will make up for this by letting you see Mega Evolution happen…"

"We already did, for both of my Gym Battles Korrina, but we never get to see just how does a trainer get their hands on a Mega Stone and outfit their Pokémon with it." Ash said, "If you can help us see such a thing then maybe you will make up and up to your grandfather too." Ash said and Korrina was shocked at that last statement. "Well?"

Korrina shrank again under the glaze and weakly nodded. Just how scary can Ash be in order to intimidate a trainer like her? Later, Korrina showed them to Geosenge Town where A town can be found lined with mysterious stones and encircled by strange ruins of old. But to Korrina, it was also a town that sells stones of all types as well as other Pokémon items.

Ash had gotten such items such as a **Spikey Helmet** for his Ferroseed, a **Black Belt** for his Ledian, **Hard Rock** for his Skiddo, and **Soft Sand** for his Quilladin. Ash even got a **Light Ball** which is supposed to teach an egg move that is inclusive to the Pikachu Evolution line, **Volt Tackle**. That is unless the Pokémon is born to a Pikachu holding a **Light Ball**. Still, someone told Ash that he will need to find an expert in Electric Type Pokémon if he wanted his current Pikachu to learn **Volt Tackle** ; fortunately, the Gym Leader in Luminose City, whom Ash has yet to meet, is such a trainer.

Meanwhile, Serena did some shopping for stones with Ash's help of course. And she had somewhat better luck than him since her Audino and Kangaskhan can evolve with the help of stones; Ash just helped her determine if the seller is really what he or she is talking about by summoning her Pokémon and see if the 'Mega Stones' are real or not. They didn't have any trouble at all and Ash figured that Korrina won't mind sharing some secrets with them both once they find the Mega Stone for Lucario.

But unlike the Audinite or the Kangaskhanite, both were easily bought in the market, no one ever had anything close to a Lucarionite. That is until they ran into a good friend of Korrina's mentor and grandfather who said that there is a good source of Lucarionite within the mines up north of the town. It took a while to find their way but when they came across entrance of a mine shaft for sure, Ash had to notice that it was rather warm for a tunnel into the cold earth and there was no such heat source naturally in the mines.

Once they went down the tunnel and opened a door that obliviously put there unnaturally, they walked into a vast room with a lake that had a path going right across and ending with a tall spike rock with stairs leading to a pedestal that had some kind of yellow-red glowing rock with a symbol in the center. One that is like the Mega Stones Voila and Grant had and used against Ash.

"Is that it Korrina?" Ash said and the trainer on skates just frantically nodded.

"It's got to be! Lucario, we are really close this time!" The Aura Pokémon nodded along and when the two raced ahead of their friends, they were intercepted by some kind of red blur that prevented them from even getting up the stairwell.

Serena was scared by this arrival and this nearly caused her PTSD to check in so she hid behind Ash who clutched her hand with his own while using the remaining free hand to take out his Pokédex to scan this being which was definitely a Pokémon.

 **{Blaziken, the Blaze Pokémon. Blaziken leaves its opponents charred with its fiery punches.}**

Blaziken is a bipedal, chicken-like Pokémon. The majority of Blaziken's body is red with accents of beige, yellow, and gray. Behind its head, there are beige, hair-like feathers that continue downward and surround its chest and abdomen. It has a small red face with a V-shaped crest on its head. Blaziken's eyes are semicircular with yellow sclera and blue irises, and its mouth is similar to hooked beak. It has featherless, gray hands with three fingers each, and three clawed toes that are not normally visible due to the shaggy, yellow feathers on the bottom of its legs. A female has a shorter mask and hair than a male.

Blaziken has strong, muscular legs that give it great lower body strength. This lower body strength helps its kicking and jumping abilities. Blaziken's wrists have gray wristband-like markings capable of producing a tuft of fire above them. Blaziken can also make flames spout from its ankles. This allows it to cloak its feet or fists, and it uses these abilities while practicing a form of martial art. These combined abilities allow it to use its former signature move, **Blaze Kick**. Its flames burn more intensely when it faces stronger opponents. Every several years, its old feathers burn off, and new, supple feathers grow back in their place.

"That spells trouble for Lucario." Ash said, "According to the Pokédex, Blaziken is a Fire and Fighting Type. Any STAB move will be super effective against a Fighting and Steel type like Lucario." Serena understood perfectly and remained hidden behind Ash as they both watched as Korrina and her Lucario figured that they needed to fight Blaziken in order to obtain the Lucarionite. Still, it was not an easy match since Blaziken was obviously well trained and like Ash said, Lucario was at a disadvantage for sure since Blaziken used moves like **Flamethrower** , **Blaze Kick** and **Force Palm**.

Still, Korrina and Lucario fought to win but even with **Bone Club** doing super effective damage, they eventually lost to the overwhelming odds from the start. But before Blaziken could finish off Lucario, "Stop! The match is over and the trial is complete!" Blaziken seemed to be well recognized with the voice as the Blaze Pokémon backed off from Lucario for Korrina and her friends to tend to it. "You have done well my granddaughter."

That voice was where the Lucarionite laid and out of the shadows came an elderly but spry man whose figure was like a military officer. Ash and Serena knew who he was from the last statement he utter, Korrina's grandfather. "Sir, my name is Ash Ketchum from the Kanto Region and this is Serena, a local trainer and my best friend."

Serena was wondering why they were doing the introductions like this and why she felt a little hurt that she was only Ash's 'best' friend. She nearly forgot about all that when she heard chuckling coming down the stairwell. "Is that so? I always enjoyed to see just what young trainers a generation presents to us old veterans. Let me guess, you are new friends of my granddaughter and came with her to see her win right?"

"Korrina promised us that we will see just how Mega Evolution actually happens and if it is not too much to ask, can we learn about it too?" Ash said and Korrina's grandfather chuckled once again and nodded before facing his granddaughter in question who hadn't move from her spot alongside her fallen Lucario. "Don't be like this Korrina, you passed." Ash said to the confusion of Serena and Korrina as well as Lucario but to Korrina's grandfather and his Blaziken, it is respect along with a smirk on their faces.

"Why? Me and Lucario lost so how can we pass?" Korrina brought up but flinched when she saw Ash frown at her.

"If you failed then why did you still want to fight Blaziken? You knew you could have lost but you still fought to win. Most will just flee to avoid adding defeat on their record of wins but you didn't because you are a better trainer than that." Ash said. "Your Grandfather said that you are Gym Leader as well and so, winning and losing are so natural that they pretty much don't make a difference. Willing to give up or not does. And that is the attitude that I am going to have to build if I want to learn about Mega Evolution."

XXXXX

Later the next day,

"That was so cool Ash!" Serena screamed and seemly for the umpteenth time ever since Ash had made quite the first impression on Gurkinn, Korrina's grandfather. But a lot had happened after they first met and Korrina's Lucario had finally achieved Mega Evolution.

When Ash asked for Korrina's Lucario to try out its new form, something went wrong. The Lucario, still in its new form, had started to get out of control. Korrina's Lucario could have killed Ash and his Pikachu, the former tried to save the latter from. It also nearly went after Serena if Ash didn't buy enough time, distracting Lucario, for Korrina to cancel the Mega Evolution and return the Aura Pokémon back to its Pokéball.

It took a while and even a trip off the map to a secret location, home to the one who had mastered Mega Evolution herself and even taught Gurkinn how to master the process long ago. The latter knew that she, Maple, could do it again and this time, with Korrina. Ash and Serena wanted to be there for Korrina when the traveling trainer needed help. It also benefited Ash as Maple trained a Mawile and kept her keystone instead her walking staff while a Mega Stone, Mawilite, attached to her Pokémon.

Seeing that Ash had obtained and trained a Mawile of his so well, Maple had granted Ash an additional Mawilite so that Ash can use it once the trainer obtains a keystone. Serena was told that the only way for any of her caught Pokémon to undergo Mega Evolution will be to gain a keystone for herself as well.

After all that, Korrina saw that, for an entire battle's timespan, Lucario had finally gained control over the raw power that the Mega Evolution forced him to take in. Then it was time for Korrina to admit that, since she was the Shalour City Gym Leader, she needed to head on ahead and prepare for Ash's Gym Battle with her.

Meanwhile, Ash and Serena went back on the map and road at their own pace. This gave them all the time in the world to take in yet another route filled with Pokémon that they didn't see before today.

And the Pokémon they encountered included the following;

 **{Nidoran , the Poison Pin Pokémon. Its poison pin is quite powerful for its size, but its horn is smaller than a male's.}** ,

 **{Nidoran , the Poison Pin Pokémon. Its horn is larger than the female's and its** Horn Attack **is quite powerful.}**

 **{Nidorina, the Poison Pin Pokémon. The evolved form of the female Nidoran. It emits supersonic waves from its mouth to confuse its enemies.}**

 **{Nidorino, the Poison Pin Pokémon. The evolved form of the male Nidoran. Its highly developed horn is extremely powerful.}**

 **{Hariyama, the Arm Thrust Pokémon. Hariyama can send a truck flying with its powerful Arm Thrusts.}**

 **{Starly, the Starling Pokémon. Starly normally travels in a flock, but when alone, it is hard to notice.}**

 **{Staravia, the Starling Pokémon. Staravia flies over forests and fields, and travels in large flocks.}**

 **{Chingling, the Bell Pokémon. It makes sounds by vibrating an orb in the back of its throat, and it moves by hopping.}**

 **{Stunky, the Skunk Pokémon. It protects itself by spraying a foul smelling liquid from its hindquarters which lasts for twenty-four hours.}**

 **{Throh, the Judo Pokémon. Throh is driven by an irresistible urge to throw larger opponents. A wild Throh uses vines to make a belt, which increases its power when tightened.}**

 **{Sawk, the Karate Pokémon. Sawk ties its belt to get pumped up and give its punches an extra bit of power. Disturbing its training angers a Sawk.}**

And,

 **{Dedenne, the Antenna Pokémon. Dedenne communicates long distance with other Dedenne by sending radio waves through its antenna-like whiskers.}**

Sadly, they weren't that interested in catching more Pokémon that day despite how powerful or cute some of they looked like. That was because according to Turner back on Route 7, there are still plenty of castles in Kalos as Battle Chateaus and here on Route 11 is supposed to be where the next one is. Serena had been trying to handle PTSD as well as getting back her confidence in battling.

That was what she did for several hours, with Ash's help, until…

"There! The next Battle Chateau!" Ash suddenly shouted and Serena saw the familiar building in the distance. And it was just with the sight alone that made her nervous all over again but she steadied her breathing and Ash helped her cease her shaking by holding her hand. Entering, they were shown that not only Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny have identical looking family members throughout the Kalos region, but all sorts of Turners and Mollys; all of them are the owners and staff of each Battle Chateau in Kalos.

Regardless of this new development, Serena and Ash soared throughout the place. It took Ash a few hours of nonstop battles but he was able to gain enough points from his battles to become an Earl with some left over. But the points needed to ascend to the next rank of Marquis will be much harder. Since Ash had pretty much wiped the place clean of trainers, he decided to do like the first time; watch Serena and on how she fares in her own battles. And now, there was this one last battle in which victory will earn Serena, finally, the rank of Viscountess.

When she sent out her Braixen, both of them braced for anything. And that 'anything' came in the form of another Pokémon that Serena never seen before but Ash seemed to know it right on the spot. And it was a…

"Nidoqueen!" Ash yelled, he had seen this Pokémon before. In fact, it was the Pokémon fighting on the TV in his room that he was watching. On the evening before he was to get his first Pokémon and eventually slept in; but all that had allowed Ash to get a Pokémon of no better starter than Pikachu.

Seeing that Serena and Pikachu were confused, Ash took out his Pokédex in a hurry to scan the Nidoqueen.

 **{Nidoqueen, the Drill Pokémon. Nidoqueen has thick skin covering its entire body, protecting it from whatever techniques are used against it.}**

Nidoqueen is a large, bipedal blue Pokémon with distinct reptilian features. Its lower jaw, chest plates and lower torso are cream-colored. It has a horn on its forehead, narrow black eyes, and large, spiny ears. There are toxic spikes running down the length of its back, and its body in encased in extremely hard scales that serve as excellent protection from any attack and stand up when Nidoqueen is excited or provoked. It has a thick, powerful tail. This is a female only species; the male counterpart is Nidoking.

Nidoqueen can be quite fierce and is very protective over its young. This Pokémon is at its strongest when it is defending its young, and will try to seal the entrance to its burrow to protect them. When in contact with foes, it can poison them with the spikes from its back or cause small tremors by slamming the ground. It is also adept at sending foes flying with harsh tackles and it uses its hefty bulk to execute powerful moves. Nidoqueen lives in hot savannas and plains.

"Now the battle for the title of Viscount begins!" The Molly of the Route 11 Battle Chateau announced so the trainer, named Jumu simply, took the first strike.

"Use **Body Slam**!" Nidoqueen charged for Braixen, in an effort to land some damage with her own body weight.

"Use **Reflect**!" Serena knew that she can't get overconfident so she is going to try and rearrange any circumstance to back her up instead of pushing her down. And Braixen was able to conjure up a mystic barrier that stopped Nidoqueen where it hurt the most, when the Drill Pokémon was just in front of Braixen herself. "Now use **Fire Spin**!"

Braixen then took out the stick that was naturally kept in her rear tail in order to surround Nidoqueen, cause it damage and severally limiting any movements of the Drill Pokémon. "Get out of there using **Superpower**!" Jumu called out and Nidoqueen was able to pack in enough power to unleash it in all directions, cancelling out the **Fire Spin**. But,

" **Will-O-Wisp**!"

" **Protect**!" Serena gasped to see that Nidoqueen was able to block and avoid any negative effects of the **Will-O-Wisp**. " **Chip Away**!" Nidoqueen charged and landed a considerable amount of damage while surprising everyone with her speed.

" **Flame Charge**!" Serena roared and when Braixen was engulfed in flames, she charged at Nidoqueen.

" **Protect** again!" Once again, Nidoqueen had stopped Braixen cold with the nigh impenetrable sphere of protection. " **Tail Whip** and **Body Slam**! **Superpower**!" Jumu had actually turned the tables and now Braixen was on her last legs with all the damage done by the Drill Pokémon.

And with exhaustion draining away any of Braixen's heath, it looked like Serena will lose again. But, "Serena!" The trainer, on the verge of giving up, saw that Ash was still going strong on her victory by the look in his eyes and that was before this, "Look at Braixen!"

Braixen had actually got up from the ground, looking she was possessed. Then her body started to glow bright red and then she scream. Screamed, roared if you prefer to the very heavens themselves as the temperature around her had a hit a major and sudden increase. This surprised Serena but had intimidated Nidoqueen and her trainer.

"That is **Blaze**! It's kicking in!" Ash remarked and Pikachu could only nod in response. "Serena, this is your chance! Take it!" And almost like her body went into autopilot, she did.

" **Fire Spin** and then use the flames for **Will-O-Wisp**!"

Serena called out and Braixen roared before using her new power over fire to create an even greater circle of flames that hurt twice as much as the first. And this time, Braixen couldn't miss with **Will-O-Wisp** when the fire prison was all she needed. Braixen sent a storm of fireballs onto Nidoqueen who screamed in pain. Apparently, the effects of using **Superpower** include lowering of not only Attack power and also Defense too. So that was while Nidoqueen's burn had caused more damage than normally.

"Try to ignore it and use **Superpower** again! And then **Earth Power**!" Jumu was panicking and so was Nidoqueen, just what Serena had been training for. When Nidoqueen pulled out any focus through the scorching pain from the burn and managed to get out of yet another **Fire Spin** , she struck the ground to unleash something of a contained earthquake into the direction of Braixen. But Serena had thought of something like and just for matchups like this own.

" **Light Screen** and then jump on it!" It was something unusual and yet and Braixen had managed to dodge the otherwise, super-effective Earth Power using the specially made **Light Screen** as a floating foothold for only a few seconds since Braixen wasn't a Psychic type yet. Now Nidoqueen had lost all that focus and had to feel all the pain the burn was causing that was also depleting of her health.

" **Superpower** , now!" Nidoqueen still tried to land a hit onto Braixen who stayed, now on the ground, waiting for Serena's next move.

" **Flamethrower**!" Braixen took the same branch and set Nidoqueen alit with flames until Nidoqueen fainted.

"Nidoqueen is unable to battle! Serena is the winner and thus, she will ascend to the status and rank as Viscountess!" Serena couldn't believe it, she finally did it! She got to become a Viscountess and can finally catch up with Ash! She smiled for the first time since Pewter City and when she saw that Ash was walking down to congratulate her, she openly hugged and kissed him; she didn't care what the audience thought for the moment. She just wanted to do what she could to say 'thank you' to Ash in every way possible.

That day was to be the best one in her entire life and Serena will never forget it. Ever. And that is for sure.

XXXXX

And then it was time to hit the road again and not much further since the last path to Ash's Third Gym Battle is the Cave of Reflections. It is a medium sized cave system that naturally forms rocks that reflect much better than most mirrors. That is why the name was given.

Inside the Cave of Reflections were the following Pokémon;

 **{Wobbuffet, the Patient Pokémon. Wobbuffet like to live in dark areas so they can keep their pitch black tail concealed.}**

 **{Roggenrola, the Mantle Pokémon. Roggenrola's body contains an energy core which is hard as steel from being compressed underground.}**

 **{Solosis, the Cell Pokémon. A membrane filled with fluid surrounds Solosis's body which allows it to live anywhere. It defeats its enemies using its formidable Psychic-type powers.}**

 **{Carbink, the Jewel Pokémon. It has slept underground for hundreds of millions of years since its birth. It's occasionally found during the excavation of caves.}**

And,

 **{Mime Jr., the Mime Pokémon. It can quickly imitate anyone it sees. It can sense people's emotions as well, and when it senses danger it will erect a barrier, so it can escape.}**

But there was this Pokémon that caught Ash's interest and it helped that it also wanted to go with him as well. What a convenient coincidence since this Pokémon pretty much has a very natural advantage over Fighting type Pokémon. This Pokémon was called Sableye.

 **{Sableye, the Darkness Pokémon. Sableye normally live within caves and eat rocks. They use their sharp claws to dig through the earth.}**

Sableye is a bipedal Pokémon with a dark purple body. It has pale blue, gemstone-like eyes, which allow it to see in low light and sparkle in the dark. It also has a red gemstone on its chest, and its back has a blue and green gemstone as well as another red one. These gem-like eyes and adornments on its body are caused by its diet, which consists of rocks and raw gemstones. It also has sharp teeth and claws. It is feared by people, since it is said to steal a person's soul if they look into its eyes. It is nocturnal and is rarely seen. It lives in caves.

And there was this one that Serena also took a liking too and had to send her Audino back to Professor Sycamore's place. It was a female Mr. Mime.

 **{Mr. Mime, the Barrier Pokémon. By rapidly moving its fingers, Mr. Mime can stop air molecules to create an invisible wall.}**

Mr. Mime is a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon with a round, white body with a red spot in the middle. Its light pink arms and legs are connected to its body by red spheres. Its knees have small, white coverings. There are red pads on the tips of its white fingers, and its black feet curl upward at the tips. Blue growths extend from the sides of its pale pink head, and there are red circles on its cheeks.

From birth, this Pokémon is an excellent pantomime. As it matures, it gains the ability to solidify air molecules by vibrating its fingertips. This ability allows it to create invisible objects with its gestures. It punishes those who interrupt its act by slapping them. Mr. Mime is usually very rare, but can be found in suburban areas.

But the trip was nothing but encounters and those two additions while Ash and Serena waited for something big to happen. It never did. That was a disappointment for sure since they had plenty of adventures on the previous routes and locations and otherwise events that one will never forget. Ash just decided that he already had his share of excitement for one day and was just glad that he had discovered a Pokémon that not only he took a liking to but will be a helpful addition to his team; and the exact same can be said for Serena too because she looked so happy with her own team and even the newly caught Mr. Mime was playful and cheerful with her, just what the poor girl needed for her PTSD.

And so, after all these adventures, Ash and Serena were finally in Shalour City. And it was a marvel to behold. This city looked so bright after all those encounters and time spent in the darkness of the caverns. What really stood out about this city was the giant tower in the horizon. It was of a design that was amazing to the eyes of both trainers.

That was where Ash was to have his Gym Battle with Korrina. Ash couldn't wait for it but he was not the type to rush in at the first chance he has like he did when he first met Pikachu. He was going to be sure that his Pokémon are up to the task not up to their heads in overconfidence. That was a mistake that we all make even though we try hard not to. Ash will have to try anyways.

End of Chapter 10.

 ***Hey guys, thank you for all the support! I really need it and I do feel like it will take me weeks to complete this chapter with Writer's Block giving me headaches in this nightmare. And I was never able to make Christmas Day but I am finally done. Please tell me what you think and I will work hard to imagine it in the next chapter starting next January I am afraid. With all the days left of the year, there is no way I can make another chapter like this ready to publish. But I will get started when something comes to mind, believe it. Finally, have a good New Year's Eve!***

 **Pokémon on Hand;**

 **Ash – Pikachu (Male), Honedge (Male), Pawniard (Male), Mawile (Female), Durant (Female), Frogadier (Female), Fletchinder (Male), Skiddo (Male), Quilladin (Male), and Sableye (Male).**

 **Serena – Braixen (Female), Plusle & Minun (Female), Mr. Mime (Female), Cubone (Male) and Kangaskhan (Female).**

 **Off Hand;**

 **Ash – Ledian (Female), Kadabra (Female), Snorlax (Male), and Smeargle (Male), Ferroseed (Female), and Hawlucha (Male).**

 **Serena – Furfrou (Male), Spritize (Male), Swirlix (Female), Audino (Female), Snubbull (Male), Eevee (Female).**


	11. Skill, And then the Sea!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

"Pokémon" – Normal Speech

'Pokémon' – Thoughts

 _Pokémon_ – Flashback

 **Pokémon** – Move Names and Pokémon Abilities

 **{Pokémon}** – Pokédex

Ash, the Iron Trainer

From Skill To The Sea!

 _Previously on Ash the Iron Trainer,_

 _And so, after all these adventures, Ash and Serena were finally in Shalour City. And it was a marvel to behold. This city looked so bright after all those encounters and time spent in the darkness of the caverns. What really stood out about this city was the giant tower in the horizon. It was of a design that was amazing to the eyes of both trainers._

 _That was where Ash was to have his Gym Battle with Korrina. Ash couldn't wait for it but he was not the type to rush in at the first chance he has like he did when he first met Pikachu. He was going to be sure that his Pokémon are up to the task not up to their heads in overconfidence. That was a mistake that we all make even though we try hard not to. Ash will have to try anyways._

"One more time!" Serena heard that for the twentieth time that day. Ash was doing some last minute training with his Pokémon. He choose to use Ferroseed, Honedge, Mawhile, Ledian and Kadabra with Pikachu coming as backup. Those were the Pokémon out on the same field as Ash, going until they drop.

"Ash, are you really sure about all this?" Serena didn't care if she was heard or not. She just sat there on the bench, petting her Cubone while her Braxien watched with her. "I guess that you are piling in since we are going against a Gym Leader that is training in preparation for us. I just wish that there was something I know I could do about this." Then Serena felt Cubone shift in her lap to face her and then Braxien placed her paw on Serena's shoulder. The look on their face was something of 'you are just enough for Ash'. "I hope that is true."

And as Serena said this, Ash flinched as if a cold wind went up her spine. "Okay guys. Finish those reps and then we can stop for dinner." Ash told his Pokémon who looked tired but nodded as they went on with their training. And dinner then came right on cue, with everyone but the trainer eating well. Serena was easy to read why but Ash looked like he suddenly got sensitive about all this. (1)

Maybe it is because of a promise that Ash had made, he feels like he is starting to forget about it and start to break it on purpose. Now that will be heart-wrenching. Ash then finished his food and left, "I am sorry Serena. We will be ready." That is what he said as he passed his friend, whom didn't even budge. But Serena did something to this, she cried; of what kind of tears, that was difficult to determine.

XXXXX

Then came the day that Ash and his Pokémon no longer saw any need to keep training and delaying their battle. They got healed and ready from their last practice session while Serena came to cheer Ash on. And they entered the Shalour City Gym, and inside was like a skating rink, with stairs and railings leading to below the battlefield right in the center of the gym; where Korrina was spotted clearly.

"Welcome Ash, we have been waiting for this match with you and your Pokémon." Korrina said with an eager and confident tone. Like any Gym Leader should be when addressing their next challenger; in a way that any trainer will feel the same before starting their Pokémon battle.

 **{Mienfoo, the Martial Arts Pokémon. Mienfoo's battle moves become quicker and more precise with increased concentration.}**

Mienfoo is a yellow, bipedal, mustelid-like Pokémon, with round ears, red eyes, and a pink nose with a whisker on each side. Its red arms look similar to flared sleeves, and the paws are yellow. Mienfoo's chest has a small red band, and its pelt piles around its thighs resembling a tunic or robe. Its legs are red, and its yellow tail is also tipped red.

"Okay then…" Ash said taking out his first Pokémon, "Ferroseed, prove that nothing can move you like a mountain." It wasn't the brightest choice considering Ferroseed is naturally weak to fighting types. But Ash was a trainer that was sure to know what he was doing.

"Use **High Jump Kick**!" Korrina called for the first move as she did call for the first Pokémon to the field. And Mienfoo leaped higher than any cricket at its size and until nearly reached the ceiling of the gym.

"Use **Curse** Ferroseed." Ash simply said and Ferroseed glowed darkly and ominously. And then Mienfoo completed **High Jump Kick** by landing on Ferroseed directly, only to cause barley any damage and had to retreat back in pain. Korrina then realized why Ash will use a Pokémon like Ferroseed, with its sole ability named Iron Barbs which does damage to a Pokémon that uses a physical attack. "Nice going with the Spikey Helmet, right Ferroseed?"

Korrina was even more shocked to see that Ferroseed smiled and nodded but more importantly, that Ash had enhanced Ferroseed's ability to damage Mienfoo even more. "Now use **Gyro Ball**!" With Mienfoo still temporary stunned by the damage done to it, the Marital Arts Pokémon couldn't stop the Thorn Seed Pokémon from colliding into it. And since Ferroseed is one of the slowest Pokémon in general, **Gyro Ball** has grown stronger than usual. And **Curse** helped as well.

You see, the move **Curse** has been in debate as to what type it is until it has been decided to be a Ghost type move. What it does depends on the Pokémon using it, as in what type of Pokémon. If a Ghost type uses it, it will throw away half its health to slowly eat away the energy of another Pokémon. If a Pokémon that is a non-Ghost type uses it, the Pokémon will increase its Attack power and Defense Power in exchange for lowering its speed. And since **Gyro Ball** is a physical type attack that is directly affected by Attack power, the two moves can be a good combo if used by a non-Ghost type Pokémon.

"Now use **Giga Drain**!" Ash proclaimed and Ferroseed launched massive vines from the spikes on its entire body at Mienfoo who tried to dodge but the pain had prevented any good escape. And once the Marital Arts Pokémon was caught, it roared as the life energy was sapped out of its small body. Meanwhile, Ferroseed looked like it was never hurt to begin with once it begun to suck out Mienfoo's life energy, much like a vampire.

"Swift!" Korrina shouted out and Mienfoo tried to shake this off by unleashing a storm of stars that hit with prefect accuracy. Too bad it was only annoying Ferroseed with such an ineffective hit of a normal type move against a steel type Pokémon. And it was all for naught since Ferroseed still had Mienfoo in its grasp.

" **Pin Missile**!" Ash shouted and Ferroseed canceled out its **Giga Drain** to launch a storm of needles at Mienfoo. And since **Pin Missile** is a bug type attack, it shouldn't have caused much damage because Fighting type Pokémon are naturally resistant to bug type moves. But when you take in account on how Korrina's Mienfoo has undergone since the match started, that will be quite different.

"Mienfoo is unable to battle, Ferroseed wins!" The referee announced and Korrina withdrew the Marital Arts Pokémon with a solemn look. She was played for a fool by unable to think of a way to win against a Pokémon that she had an advantage against; that hurts the ego a lot. "Would the Gym Leader please take out her next Pokémon?"

"Fine! Machoke, go!" Korrina threw her next Pokéball, just in time for Ash to take out his Pokédex to scan this next Pokémon.

 **{Machoke, the Superpower Pokémon. With enough strength to lift a giant truck with one hand, Machoke are often used to extremely heavy work.**

Machoke is a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon covered in gray skin. It has a vaguely reptilian face with a short snout, narrow red eyes, and four pointed teeth visible inside its mouth. Two of these teeth are in the upper jaw, while two are in the lower jaw. On top of its head are three, light brown ridges. Its arms are muscular with dark red, vertical stripes on them. It possesses large pectoral muscles that protrude slightly over its belt. It has black markings that resemble briefs along with a golden power-save belt that regulates Machoke's strength

Machoke is a Pokémon of immense strength. Its muscles are as hard as steel, and it is capable of lifting extremely heavy objects with only one finger. Despite its immense strength, it is modest and often helps people with manual labor. It can be found in the mountains, where it trains daily.

"And don't think that we are going down so easily! **Flamethrower**!" Korrina shouted out and this time, **Curse** and **Gyro Ball** aren't going to help Ferroseed against a fire type special attack like **Flamethrower**. **Pin Missile** is not going to help either and Ferroseed went down just like that.

"Ferroseed is unable to battle, Machoke wins!" The referee announced and Ash just returned the fallen grass and steel type back into its Pokéball. Ash then reached for another Pokéball,

"Machoke huh? Let's make the pair. Show us your mind power, Kadabra!" Out came the Psi Pokémon that floated for a moment before landed on its feet with the spoon in its hand. " **Disable**!" Kadabra was a good Pokémon to be set out when the opponent revealed a move that wasn't in the using trainer's favor. " **Psybeam**!" And after Machoke was in shock that it couldn't use **Flamethrower** again, he was sent into the wall with a physic blast. "Now Kadabra return."

Now that was unexpected but Ash was able to recall his Kadabra without a hitch and then released another Pokémon. "Honedge!" And out came the Sword Pokémon and since it is a ghost type, Honedge should have a considerable advantage against a Pokémon like Machoke. That is until the fighting type Pokémon uses a move to cancel that out.

"Use **Foresight**!" Yes, just like that one. And when Machoke focused his eyes to dispel any illusion and find where to hit Honedge.

" **Metal Sound**!" Honedge grinned its blade like body against its scabbard to make a horrible sound and to break Machoke's concentration. "Now use **Autotomize**." This time, Honedge grinned its sword body but at the ground, a lot like how a blacksmith sharpens blades. This caused Honedge to shave off any unseen and excess grin and weight, successfully making Honedge faster than Machoke. "Now **Swords Dance**." And now, Honedge glowed red and its blade looked sharper than before.

" **Foresight** and then **Low Sweep**!" Korrina shouted out, not taking any chances. And Machoke wasn't going to delay any longer and managed to locate Honedge to move for the leg strike.

" **Iron Defense**." Thankfully, Ash spoke that in time for Honedge to be able to take that super effective hit. " **Slash**." Ash then commanded and Honedge dealt an impressive hit to the massive Machoke and then, " **Aerial Ace**!" Honedge moved with prefect grace and no matter how fast Machoke was, the fighting type will fail to stop this attack.

And yet something else happened when Honedge sheathed itself, like when a master swordsman completes his attack. When that happened with the 'click', Honedge started to glow blue and bright as the sun. That was the mark of a Pokémon evolution!

Ash was in awe and only subconsciously took out his Pokédex to scan his Pokémon once the process has been completed.

 **{Doublade, the Sword Pokémon. When Honedge evolves, it divides into two swords, which cooperate via telepathy to coordinate attacks and slash their enemies to ribbons.}**

Doublade resembles two swords sheathed on a plaque. Each sword has a pink eye with a black, linear pupil on the hilt, as well as a pink, tassel-like arm emerging from the handle. The swords are able to communicate telepathically, and they use this ability to carry out complex attacks that are unstoppable even to those skilled at swordplay.

But that moment was interrupted and ruined when the timing had gotten a little sour for this new Doublade. " **Flamethrower**!" Doublade was consumed by flames after Machoke's **Disable** had finally worn off. " **Focus Blast**!"

" **Slash**!" Both attacks hit their target when Doublade moved in close enough for the **Slash** and **Focus Blast** to hit, close range. And while Machoke appeared, barely on its legs, Doublade didn't get up.

"Doublade is unable to battle! Machoke wins!" The referee announced and Ash had to hear that while returning his fallen Pokémon.

"Time for more training." Ash whispered to the Pokéball, "Now Pawniard! Go!" Ash shouted and released the small, Steel/Dark type Pokémon that couldn't have a great disadvantage than any other Pokémon that Ash personally knows. " **Scary Face**!" Ash proclaimed and Pawniard somehow scared Machoke into flinching. " **Retaliate**!"

And with a flash, Pawniard was on the other of Machoke with claws glowing and yet he didn't move. And Pawniard didn't need to when Machoke fell with a mighty thump. "Machoke is unable to battle, Pawniard wins! May the gym leader please release her final Pokémon?"

"Fine! Gallade, go!" Korrina returned her Machoke and revealed her final Pokémon for this Pokémon battle.

 **{Gallade, the Blade Pokémon, and the evolved form of Kirlia. Gallade extends its elbows as if they were swords, and when protecting someone, it fights fiercely.}**

Gallade is a white, bipedal Pokémon. Its lower body consists of rounded hips with strong legs. It has a thin green torso with sharp, red horns sticking out of its chest and back. Its arms are shaped like tonfas with extendable blades in its elbows. It will use its arms like swords in order to protect someone. Its head resembles a gladiator's helmet with a white face and a teal head crest. It has spikes on the sides of its face. It is a master of courtesy and swordsmanship that is capable of predicting its foe's moves.

" **Scary Face**." Ash called out since Korrina had the honor of the first move by Pokémon too many times. And Pawniard managed to cause Gallade to flinch and this didn't go well with Korrina,

" **Close Combat**!" It has said that once a Kirlia becomes a Gallade, it automatically learns the highly advanced fighting type move.

" **Double Team**!" Ash proclaimed and Pawniard was able to dodge the destructive move, causing Gallade to trike at the battlefield instead of him. " **Shadow Claw**." Pawniard then engulfed one of his claws with an eerie energy and charged for Gallade.

"Match it with **Night Slash**!" Korrina retorted and the two Pokémon canceled each other out. But Pawniard could have needed more speed to prepare himself for this next move. **"Power-Up Punch!"** Gallade had landed a direct hit on Pawniard, landing massive damage due to Pawniard's typing.

" **Retaliate!"**

" **Protect!"**

Once again, both Pokémon were given orders and yet they never got anywhere and instead matched out each other. "Pawniard return." Ash then suddenly returned his Pokémon for yet another time in this Gym Battle. "Mawile, come on out!"

" **Close Combat!"** That is pretty much all Korrina could say at this point. And when Gallade charged for the vicious beat up, at least the second try anyways.

" **Iron Defense."** Ash simply said and Mawile managed to reel enough defensive power to take the **Close Combat** to still stand strong. **"Play Rough."** And Gallade realized one of its weaknesses as a fighting type. One that being a physic type as well doesn't even help. It is the fact that Fairy type moves like **Play Rough** still do damage to a fighting type.

" **Leaf Blade!"**

" **Fairy Wind!"**

And once again, there was another standstill when both moves met and it was starting to annoy a certain trainer.

"Enough! We are fighting like we have all day! We don't let's go to the next level already!" Korrina shouted and Ash was glad. But to Serena and Pikachu, who were in the audience, it was a wonder and something they never counted on. It was both Ash's Mawile and Korrina's Gallade Mega Evolving!

It wasn't that Gallade was evolving because Serena learned to take the hint as to the Mega Stone attached to its chest. What was shocking was that Ash had performed Mega Evolution and she didn't know he could before this match! She will have a couple of questions once this is finally all over.

Looking at Korrina's Gallade, it was definitely a new Pokémon alright. Now as Mega Gallade, red plates emerge on its arms, and the helmet and cape-like protrusions on its head and back give it a knightly appearance. When the situation demands, Mega Gallade can use its psychic power to reshape both arms into blades simultaneously, and fight using a dual-wielding style. Its upper body becomes white, and the spikes on its head elongate.

And as for Ash's Mawile, now as Mega Mawile, she has a second set of jaws protruding from the back of its head, and both sets now have a spiky tuft of hair. It also seems to be able to control each jaw independently of each other. The ear-like extensions on its head are longer and have tips with two points. The fur on its legs is now magenta. It now has longer fur on its arms with magenta markings around its wrists.

" **Stored Power!"**

" **Sucker Punch!"**

Korrina cursed to see that Mawile had landed a hit on Gallade before her Pokémon could use an attack. **"Swords Dance!"**

"Use **Double Team**." Ash said wisely, having Mawile increase her evasion to have a better chance of taking any new and improved attack. " **Taunt**." Now Korrina was shocked that Mawile knew a move that had sent all her plans down the drain, now that Gallade can't use status moves again.

" **Stored Power**!" Korrina tried that same attack once again and because of **Swords Dance** , the move was slightly more powerful than before. And yet it didn't do much to a steel type Pokémon like Mawile.

" **Play Rough."** Ash shouted and everyone noticed that the fairy type move was significantly stronger than before. But how could a Mega Evolution have done so much to it? **"Iron Head."** Ash commanded and Mawile charged with her forehead embedded some silver energy and hit Gallade very strong. In fact, Gallade looked like it is about to faint,

"It is all or nothing Korrina. Use **Iron Head**!"

"You bet, **Close Combat**!"

Mawile charged with silver energy in her forehead while Gallade got ready to strike anything close enough without mercy. And,

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle!" The referee announced while a smoke cloud was leaving the battlefield. Apparently, Mawile had to take the blunt of **Close Combat** because of her neutral relationship to fighting moves because of her typing canceling out any advantage and disadvantage to moves like **Close Combat**. And meanwhile, Gallade finally feel to the move with STAB power behind it. "And since the gym leader is out of available Pokémon, the winner is Ash Ketchum!"

Ignoring the cheers of the crowd, Ash returned his Pokémon and so did Korrina; who then took out a box from her skater outfit. Inside was the Shalour City Gym Badge. The Badge was shaped like two fists clashing against each other. Ash just placed it in his badge case and turned to see Serena and Pikachu looking at him with a certain expression. He just sighed.

"Can I guess what you want to know?"

"You can try to get it but you will hear it before the day ends Ash Ketchum!" Serena shouted with Pikachu on her shoulder, yelling in unison with the words in his own tongue. It looked kind of cute rather than intimidating. Korrina even giggled before she walked up to Ash,

"And I have a favor to ask of you Ash. I want to see something else before the days ends. If that is okay with you both." Korrina said, making the two trainers and Pokémon out of the ball a little confused.

XXXXX

Later that day, within the Tower of Skill,

"Lucario, Mega Evolve!" Korrina shouted loud and true for her Keystone, simply placed at the back of her glove, to connect to Lucario's Mega Stone, causing the Aura Pokémon to glow and transform. And everyone saw the new form to behold,

Now as Mega Lucario, its cream fur becomes longer, and its thighs slim down. It develops more spikes on the back of its paws, which have turned crimson. It also develops spikes on both of its feet, which have become crimson too. Its aura-sensing appendages grow longer, and two of them are tipped in crimson. Its shoulders also possess a spike each. Its aura heightens throughout its body, which formed black markings on its blue fur.

"And now yours Ash!" Korrina shouted, breaking the trainer and his Lucario out their stupor. Yes, Ash has a Riolu and that was because this one that used to belong to Korrina had suddenly decided to side with the former. It was something about Ash's aura that had made this Lucario decide to switch trainers. But Korrina is not the type to be bitter and admitted that she only trained Lucario so that Aura Pokémon can find the right trainer of itself.

But to the present, Ash took his keystone, uniquely attached to a string hanging off the skim of his hat. "Keystone, take our strong bond and give it form! Mega Evolve Lucario!" And then came Ash's Lucario undergoing Mega Evolution, reaching to the same new form as Korrina's.

"Let's begin! **Power-Up Punch**!" Korrina called the first move and her Lucario raced with a glowing fist at Ash's Lucario who was just standing and waiting for its first order too.

" **Bone Rush** on Lucario's attack." Ash simply said and his new Pokémon summoned a bone construct of pure energy that barely caught the **Power-Up Punch**. "Let go!" Korrina gasped as her Lucario was knocked off balance when Ash's suddenly canceled out its **Bone Rush** while giving her Lucario no time to react. "Now use **Blaze Kick**!"

That was a shot in the dark because if Ash called of his Lucario to use a move that it doesn't know, that could spell disaster for the trainer. And yet Korrina was shocked to see Lucario engulfing its foot with flames, and hit the unstable Lucario in the side; that dealt a good amount of damage considering it was a super-effective hit.

"B-but…" Korrina couldn't figure out one of the Lucario she was training could have known that move without her knowing about it.

"Come on! We still have a duel and you can still win so fight for it!" Ash shouted at Korrina who nodded and called out for her Lucario. Thankfully, for her, Korrina's Lucario was still in its Mega Evolution and can still fight.

" **Bone Rush**!" Korrina shouted. Her Lucario did what got it off balance and charged for Ash and his Lucario.

" **Metal Sound**." Ash's Lucario rubbed the metal spikes on his arms to stop Korrina's in its tracks. "Now **Bone Rush**! Projectile!" It was amazing, that a trainer with a Pokémon that he only recently obtained would be such a prefect working team. His Lucario had canceled out his **Metal Sound** and created a bone of energy, only to throw it like a javelin.

"Block it!" Korrina shouted, not knowing that it wasn't the best tactic that was because,

" **Low Kick**!" Korrina's Lucario didn't instead deflect that Bone Rush, it could have been prepared for Ash's Lucario to swipe at its feet. With enough force to send that Aura Pokémon onto its back. "Are you trying to win or not!?" Ash shouted with disappointment and his Lucario expressed it too.

"I am!" Korrina shouted back. " **Aura Sphere**!" Her Lucario got back on its feet and shot out a ball of blue energy at Ash's Lucario.

"Block it with **Bone Rush**." Ash told his Pokémon but like with Korrina's Lucario, Ash's was tripped with a **Low Kick** from the other Lucario. " **Blaze Kick**!" Ash's Lucario managed to collect himself and hit Korrina's Lucario before that Aura Pokémon could move out of the way.

" **Power-Up Punch**!"

"Match it!"

And when Korrina's Lucario landed into rubble once to a Blaze Kick, both commands shot out at once. And both Pokémon gathered energy to their fist and moved in try and land it on each other. Instead, they collided and it was only the impact force from the collision that landed damaged on them.

 **"AURA SPHERE!"**

 **"AURA SPHERE!"**

Both Lucario struggled to get up from the collision explosion and tried to shoot a ball of energy. And both of them were hit by the attack of the other, causing them more damage. "That will be enough." Ash suddenly said to get Korrina's attention as well as Serena ad Pikachu, who were watching from a safe distance all this time. "If neither of them can fight anymore then there is no need to continue this duel."

And when the battle was over, both Lucario canceled their transformation back to their normal form after using all their energy for their tactics and moves. And as a result, they both were sent back into their Pokéballs with both trainers having a trip to the Pokémon Center in mind. "That was a nice battle, you are definitely a good candidate for your own Keystone. It's yours." Korrina said which was just dandy to Ash but,

"And Serena?" Ash said before the said girl could ask herself. "What does she have to do to prove that she can own her own Keystone? It is just not fair for me to be the only one." Ash said like a humble teenager instead of a usual excited ten-year old; they don't usually think of others when they get a new toy or such.

"I am afraid that there is no spare Keystone left that we have. But we are not the only ones that own Keystones." Korrina made it known. "I will work on finding the nearest owner of a spare Keystone so they can give your girlfriend a test for her own." Korrina said that last part with the purpose of jabbing at how the two trainers are almost like a couple.

But Ash and Serena both didn't seem to appreciate that, "Please. This is nothing to be taken lightly. We have too much on our chests Korrina." Ash said to the gym leader who had the look of guilt on her face. "We will now be on our way." And just like that, the room was emptied out with Korrina standing, head heavy with regret and guilt.

XXXXX

"Here you go trainers. She saved my life but since I am not a sailor, this girl can't come with me. Please take care of here okay?" A man that was right at the entrance to Route 12, between Shalour City and Coumarine City, where the next Pokémon gym is located, said to the trainers. Ash happened to have one open slot among his belt to accept Lapras; no doubt from a habit of his that he developed every time he leaves a town or city on the next route, where new Pokémon await.

 **{Lapras, the Transport Pokémon. Lapras enjoys carrying people on its back, and it understands what people are saying.}**

Lapras is a large sea creature that resembles a plesiosaur. It has a spotted, blue hide with a cream underside. Its neck is long, and it has large black eyes. There is a short horn in the middle of its forehead and curled ears placed farther back on its head. Instead of legs, it has four flippers with the foremost pair being larger than the hind. On its back is a heavy, gray shell covered in blunt knobs.

Lapras is a gentle, helpful Pokémon that enjoys ferrying people across bodies of water. However, this docility has made it an easy target for hunters, who have nearly driven it to extinction. An intelligent Pokémon, it is able to understand human speech. It has been known to travel the seas in large pods. To keep in touch with other of its kind, it sings enchanting melodies. Lapras is native to the seas.

And this one was a lot like Ash, eager for adventure and wanting to help others. She was especially friendly to Serena, comforting the poor girl whenever Ash has to train with his Pokémon alone. And the best part was that Lapras was sent out a lot of times already for training and helping the two young trainers add a few more Pokémon to their Pokédex,

 **{Slowpoke, the Dopey Pokémon. No one can tell when a Slowpoke is thinking, if it ever does think. Its specialty is fishing with its tail.}**

 **{Exeggcute, the Egg Pokémon. Although it resembles an egg, it is known to be more closely related to the seed of a plant.}**

 **{Pinsir, the Stag Beetle Pokémon. This fearsome Pokémon uses its powerful claws to put the squeeze on its opponents.}**

 **{Tauros, the Wild Bull Pokémon. When whipping itself with its three tails, its Tackle is a powerful destructive force.}**

 **{Heracross, the Single Horn Pokémon. Using the sharp claws on its feet, it generates enough power to throw its opponent with amazing force.}**

 **{Miltank, the Milk Cow Pokémon. It is widely known that drinking Miltank milk when you are young helps you to grow up strong and healthy.}**

 **{Pachirisu, the EleSquirrel Pokémon. It gathers static electricity and hides fur balls along with its favorite fruit under the eaves of houses.}**

 **{Chatot, the Music Note Pokémon. It hears words and then mimics them.}**

 **{Mareep, the Wool Pokémon. Mareep stores static electricity in their wooly coat. They avoid battle and have mild dispositions.}**

And,

 **{Wingull, the Seagull Pokémon. It uses its long wings to catch the ocean wind and glide across the sky, and fold them when resting.}**

Then there were the Pokémon in the water found and encountered with the help of Lapras;

 **{Tentacool, the Jellyfish Pokémon. 99% of its body is made up of water.}**

 **{Mantyke, the Kite Pokémon. When it swims close to the surface of the ocean, people aboard ships are able to observe the pattern on its back.}**

 **{Remoraid, the Jet Pokémon. Often found in large groups, Remoraid can fire water and hit targets up to 100 meters away.}**

 **{Octillery, the Jet Pokémon. Octillery attaches its tentacle feet to its opponent before attacking with its hard head.}**

 **{Corsola, the Coral Pokémon. A combination of both Water and Rock types. It sheds and regrows the horns on its head numerous times.}**

 **{Clamperl, the Bivalve Pokémon. Clamperl holds a powerful shell that's useful in not only protecting itself, but also in clamping down on prey.}**

 **{Huntail, the Deep Sea Pokémon. Huntail is the evolved form of Clamperl. It uses its fish shaped tail to entice prey before snapping it up in its large jaws.}**

 **{Gorebyss, the South Sea Pokémon. Gorebyss is the evolved form of Clamperl. A powerful swimmer and beautiful to watch.}**

And then there was this Pokémon that Serena couldn't help but catch one and somehow convinced Ash to catch one too;

 **{Luvdisc, the Rendezvous Pokémon. Luvdisc group together during breeding season, covering the surface of the ocean in a brilliant pink.}**

Luvdisc is a fish-like Pokémon with a relatively flat body in the shape of a heart. Loving couples gave this Pokémon its name after spotting it in the ocean waters. It is primarily light pink, with pale lips and circular markings on its cheeks. During the spring, it forms groups that turn the ocean's surface bright pink. Luvdisc lives in warm seas, where it makes its nest in the branches of Corsola or coral reefs.

But all this was topped off by a visit to a Skiddo Ranch, to play with the young Pokémon, and making a discovery of their own. An island just north of Kalos and off Kalos Route 12. It was called Azure Bay. And with the help of Lapras, the two trainer had seen what the bay had in store for them; they had no idea.

"The Azure Bay?" Ash asked one of the fisherman that happened to be at the entrance to the river way that supposedly heads into the North, where the bay is.

"Yes. It is filled with all sorts of Water-type Pokémon. There were even some wild Lapras like yours there. But that is nothing compared to the cave." That same fisherman said and his last sentence had caught their attention.

"Cave? I thought this was a bay. Are you telling us that there is a cave at the bottom of the bay?" Ash asked and the fisherman chuckled.

"I guess you will naturally ask that. But even bays have piece of land that count as islands. And there is this big one right in the center of the bay; the Sea Spirit's Den." The fisherman explained.

"And what is the Sea Spirit's Den?" Serena asked.

"'A pit in the shallows of Azure Bay thought to have been from an ancient outpouring of energy'." The fisherman said in an encrypted tone. "That is what the books and elders say about it. Whenever trainers try to enter the Sea Spirit's Den, they fail since the entrance seems to be alive and rejects just about anyone."

"That doesn't seem to be a good reason to call it the Sea Spirit's Den." Ash remarked and the fisherman just nodded this time.

"The elders are stubborn and say that they heard the sound of birds within the cave and some of them were fisherman like me and saw something of a massive and majestic creature entering the cave. All the while, roaring out a smoothing tone." The fisherman said. "That is why they think that cave is the home or den of the Sea Spirit."

After a while of thinking, Ash had gotten Lapras's attention to face the direction of the Azure Bay. "Thank you sir, we will check out the rest of the bay we can't enter the Sea Spirit's Den. Catch a good one when we come back!"

The fisherman laughed and waved at the two kids aboard the Lapras on their way to the Azure Bay since they were in no rush. They had time to soak in the sights of Kalos between Gym Battles. But this will not be just another adventure in a bay, it will an encounter that will help define Ash's destiny among all the Pokémon in the world.

XXXXX

"Did you have fun Serena? I sure did." Ash said as Lapras was taking a little break on one of the smaller islands on the Azure Bay. They had quite the afternoon exploring the bay as well finding all sorts of treasures; treasures like a Big Pearl, Star Piece, a strange blue plate, a Dive Ball, Heart Scale, Deep Sea Tooth, and a Deep Sea Scale. They even found a Hyper Potion and a TM washed on one of the islands that was labeled as 'X-Scissor'. Then there was that Mega Stone from the old man at the front entrance, he said that it was Ampharosite, for the Pokémon Ampharos.

According to the Pokédex, Ampharos is a yellow, bipedal Pokémon with a white belly. It has conical ears with black stripes and a red orb on its forehead. Its long neck has several black rings around it near the base. Its stubby arms resemble flippers and each foot has a single white nail. It has a long, black-striped tail with a red orb at the tip. The orb on its tail can shine so bright, that it can be seen from space. People have used the light as a beacon, or to send signals across the ocean. Ampharos is generally found in grasslands.

The entry said,

 **{Ampharos, the Light Pokémon and the final evolved form of Mareep. Because Ampharos' light can be seen from a great distance, people once used that light to communicate by sending signals back and forth.}**

But back to the couple of trainers, Serena, who had been clutching Ash's arm, just nodded. And then she said, "I did have fun. It was so romantic." Ash didn't seem have a face to show how much he appreciated that remark.

"I didn't think of Pokémon catching and adventures were romantic. No wonder I was also nervous today." Ash muttered honestly but was silenced by Serena moving to kiss him on the cheek.

"I am a trainer too Ash. I find doing the same thing with another trainer that is you to be romantic. And at least you are honest about it all." Serena said, not even opening her eyes from the warmth of Ash's arm. "I am glad that there is no one here to have anything to say about our great time together."

Ash didn't know what to say to that so he just gently nodded and embraces Serena tighter slightly until the two were completely one, resting on the side of Lapras that they were facing. And for being an Ice-type, Lapras sure was a comfortable and warm Pokémon to rest on.

[Chosen One…] But Ash wasn't going to have a long nap at all when he started to hear that name with some mystic tone, like hearing it from an angel. He tried to ignore it since Serena wanted to keep sleeping,

[Chosen One…Special One…] This time, Serena also stirred from her peaceful sleep, saving Ash a lot of trouble to do it himself.

"Did you hear that Ash?" Serena asked and Ash had to choose his words perfectly for a girl like her that woke from her romantic nap.

"I heard 'Chosen One' and 'Special One'. How about you?" Ash said the best he could and saw that Serena heard it as well. Nodding with serenity was hard to fake.

[Chosen One, Special One please come…] The two noticed that the voice was not only clear to them but to Lapras and the three turns to the cave that was confirmed to be the Sea Spirit's Den by the same old man that gave them a Mega Stone. [Please come to our home. We await you.]

"Home?" Ash asked softly, "Do they mean the Sea Spirit's Den? I thought only Pokémon can enter it."

"Maybe they will let us enter since they are asking us to come there." Serena suggested and with that look, Ash just couldn't say 'no'.

"Okay then. Hope this is good since we were fast asleep." Ash said and Serena giggled at that comment. And after that, they both boarded Lapras to head towards the island they found the strange blue plate. And unlike before, there was this human sized entrance with a waterway for Lapras to also enter the cave. At least they won't leave Ash's latest Pokémon out of the action.

"No way!" Ash shouted when he and Serena managed to work their way through the dark and into the center of the cave. There were these outlines of giant, bird like creatures that Serena didn't recognize but Ash sure did. 'B-but how can this be!? They are among the rarest Pokémon to be found! Even in their native land of Kanto! The three legendary birds!'

Ash couldn't believe what he was seeing, he only heard of them in books on the legends of Kanto. And how only the real experts can even get a chance to see them. And they all are here in one single location. Just what god did Ash appease to the extent that he was granted such powerful luck? He didn't know.

"Ash?" Serena managed to get his attention, "W-what are they?" Ash didn't speak a word and only pointed his Pokédex with a shaky arm. Yet the device managed to scan them and display their names.

 **{Articuno, the Freeze Pokémon. This Legendary Pokémon, with wings like thin sheets of ice, is believed to possess the ability to freeze water vapor and create snow.}**

Articuno is a large avian Pokémon with predominantly blue plumage and large wings said to be made of ice. It has a head crest that consists of three, darker blue rhombus-shaped feathers on its forehead and circular red eyes. Its beak is short and gray, and its long, thin legs are gray. It has a long, streamer-like tail that is longer than its body and the same shade of blue as its crest.

When Articuno flaps its wings, it can chill the moisture in the air around it, making snow fall. It flies from icy mountain to icy mountain. According to legend, it appears before doomed travelers lost in icy regions. Articuno lives in cold, isolated locations, such as mountain peaks.

 **{Zapdos, the Electric Pokémon. Zapdos has both electric and flying elements and the flapping of its wings can create lightning.}**

Zapdos is an avian Pokémon with predominantly yellow plumage. Black rings encircle its eyes, and it has a long, thin, light orange beak. Its wings and tail are a mass of spiky feathers, with black feathers covering the back of its wings and inner tail feathers. A large crest of spiked feathers surrounds its head. Its thighs are a khaki color, and it has anisodactyl feet ending in talons.

When Zapdos flaps its glittering wings, it releases electricity that can potentially cause thunderstorms. It produces massive crackling and snapping sounds when it flies; these are attributed to the lightning bolts sheds when airborne. When stricken by lightning, it gains power. Zapdos reportedly appears only during thunderstorms, and is said to live among thunderclouds. However, it is rarely seen.

 **{Moltres, the Flame Pokémon. So powerful, its fire dust can bring early spring to wintery land.}**

Moltres is a large, avian Pokémon with orange or golden plumage. It has a long, flowing head crest and a billowing tail, both made of flames. Additionally, its wings are also shrouded in fiery plumage. Its straight, pointed beak is brown, as are its anisodactyl feet. It has short talons.

Moltres sheds embers with every flap of its wings, creating a brilliant flash of flames. By dipping itself into the magma of an active volcano, this Pokémon can heal itself. It migrates to the south with the coming of spring, and is said to bring an early springtime to cold lands. Moltres is rarely seen by Trainers.

And then there was this thing that was the most surprising and shocking out of seeing the three Legendary Birds of Kanto in the cave. It was like a small group of fireflies or something that were moving around a certain spot, causing it to glow. When Ash and Serena noticed that the three Legendary Pokémon hadn't moved an inch since they arrived and labeled them by name, they noticed that the three were starting at the sight. They went to get closer when,

[Welcome Chosen One, Special One…welcome to our home. Our true home.] That voice from before was even clearer and true than ever before. This has to be where it was coming from.

"Who are you!? Have you always looked like this?" Ash said boldly while Serena was hiding behind him, frightened by the sight and how it is somehow speaking.

[Unfortunately, I cannot show my true form. It is locked out of this sacred region by the Barrier of Passing. Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres were the only ones that arrived before it settled.] The voice spoke and Ash had to think on what it meant until,

"You mean the fog that I fell into from the S.S. Anne and is now surrounding Kalos!?" Ash proclaimed.

[Indeed. The Barrier of Passing is in the form of a fog to all lifeforms and only the creator has the power to remove it and restore the passing of time between this scared land and the rest of the world's ocean.]

"So what about your name. Can't you at least tell us that much?" Ash asked, taking all this in.

[No. A high force and authority, one that I can't deny or anyone else with all their own might. I am under orders to only guide you while not revealing too much about the world. You will find it all out here in this region and in the distant future Chosen One.] The same voice explained and Ash felt a little disappointed that he was listening to a voice belonging to someone who is refusing to reveal its name.

"I don't know what is it with this 'Chosen One' stuff but tell us this. And we are not going anywhere until he get a better answer than all this." Ash bravely said into the unknown creature that is speaking to them. "How is taking to a faceless creature who can't even reveal its name going to help us! You probably aren't going to say who caused the fog around Kalos!"

[…] The voice was silent but the trainers could tell that it is still there. [Yes I can't. And to answer your primary question; you were brought here to learn that there is a terrible force of evil and a hunted force of good in this scared land. Now they are both trapped by the Barrier of Passing, the world will soon fall in disaster due to the imbalance. You are to face them both and complete a piece of your destiny, with the help of Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres.]

"You mean that this won't be the last time I will come across any of this!? Why must I run into danger everywhere I go and drag my friends into the mess!?" Ash yelled. "Am I the Chosen One, as in the person who can never have a day without trouble!?"

[Whatever or not you accept all this Chosen One, it is your destiny that started the day you were born. And fate is making sure that it fulfilled, no matter what you do.] That same voice said. [But if you save this region and protect it, then you will soon free this scared region and continue on your life journey and learn more about your destiny. Good luck and we will meet again Chosen One, Special One.]

And after Ash, Serena and Pikachu left the Sea Spirit's Den with the help of Lapras, the cave closed up and the traveling trainers and Pokémon never saw the three majestic birds or heard from that unknown voice ever again. Not until their times in Kalos is over and it will be in the other corners of the world. The Pokémon World that will never stop revealing secrets to all those who are bold and determined enough to seek the truth.

End of Chapter 11.

 ***Hello everyone! I have finally finished this chapter after a while. It was hard to finally find the inspiration for Ash's gym battle. It is so hard to come up with an original battle sequence and this one took the cake.**

 **Another thing is that I am making Ash see the legendary birds for the first time because the movie in which Ash also encounters them all actually took place after the Kanto journey. So I am making them appear at the Sea Spirit's Den since it works like that in Pokémon X and Pokémon Y. And since each of the birds were supposed to appear to a trainer who choose a certain starter Pokémon; I am causing this to happen to Ash and Serena, who both have all the start Pokémon present and chosen.**

 **Pokémon on Hand;**

 **Ash – Pikachu (Male), Doublade (Male), Pawniard (Male), Mawile (Female), Durant (Female), Lucario (Male), Ferroseed (Female), Fletchinder (Male), Skiddo (Male), and Lapras (Female).**

 **Serena – Braixen (Female), Plusle & Minun (Female), Mr. Mime (Female), Cubone (Male) and Kangaskhan (Female).**

 **Off Hand;**

 **Ash – Ledian (Female), Kadabra (Female), Snorlax (Male), and Smeargle (Male), Sableye (Male),** **Quilladin (Male), Frogadier (Female) and Luvdisc (Male).**

 **Serena – Furfrou (Male), Spritize (Male), Swirlix (Female), Audino (Female) and Luvdisc (Female).**

 **I know that Ash is acting like a sensitive man because I am one too, guilty. And I can tell what a sort of man will do when he sees the people he knows to not be happy with him. They just don't want to do it anymore.**


	12. King of the Garden

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

"Pokémon" – Normal Speech

'Pokémon' – Thoughts

 _Pokémon_ – Flashback

 **Pokémon** – Move Names and Pokémon Abilities

 **{Pokémon}** – Pokédex

Ash, the Iron Trainer

King of the Garden

 _Previously on Ash the Iron Trainer,_

 _And then there was this thing that was the most surprising and shocking out of seeing the three Legendary Birds of Kanto in the cave. It was like a small group of fireflies or something that were moving around a certain spot, causing it to glow. When Ash and Serena noticed that the three Legendary Pokémon hadn't moved an inch since they arrived and labeled them by name, they noticed that the three were starting at the sight. They went to get closer when,_

 _[Welcome Chosen One, Special One…welcome to our home. Our true home.] That voice from before was even clearer and true than ever before. This has to be where it was coming from._

 _"Who are you!? Have you always looked like this?" Ash said boldly while Serena was hiding behind him, frightened by the sight and how it is somehow speaking._

 _[Unfortunately, I cannot show my true form. It is locked out of this sacred region by the Barrier of Passing. Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres were the only ones that arrived before it settled.] The voice spoke and Ash had to think on what it meant until,_

 _"You mean the fog that I fell into from the S.S. Anne and is now surrounding Kalos!?" Ash proclaimed._

 _[Indeed. The Barrier of Passing is in the form of a fog to all lifeforms and only the creator has the power to remove it and restore the passing of time between this scared land and the rest of the world's ocean.]_

 _"So what about your name. Can't you at least tell us that much?" Ash asked, taking all this in._

 _[No. A high force and authority, one that I can't deny or anyone else with all their own might. I am under orders to only guide you while not revealing too much about the world. You will find it all out here in this region and in the distant future Chosen One.] The same voice explained and Ash felt a little disappointed that he was listening to a voice belonging to someone who is refusing to reveal its name._

 _"I don't know what is it with this 'Chosen One' stuff but tell us this. And we are not going anywhere until he get a better answer than all this." Ash bravely said into the unknown creature that is speaking to them. "How is taking to a faceless creature who can't even reveal its name going to help us! You probably aren't going to say who caused the fog around Kalos!"_

 _[…] The voice was silent but the trainers could tell that it is still there. [Yes I can't. And to answer your primary question; you were brought here to learn that there is a terrible force of evil and a hunted force of good in this scared land. Now they are both trapped by the Barrier of Passing, the world will soon fall in disaster due to the imbalance. You are to face them both and complete a piece of your destiny, with the help of Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres.]_

 _"You mean that this won't be the last time I will come across any of this!? Why must I run into danger everywhere I go and drag my friends into the mess!?" Ash yelled. "Am I the Chosen One, as in the person who can never have a day without trouble!?"_

 _[Whatever or not you accept all this Chosen One, it is your destiny that started the day you were born. And fate is making sure that it fulfilled, no matter what you do.] That same voice said. [But if you save this region and protect it, then you will soon free this scared region and continue on your life journey and learn more about your destiny. Good luck and we will meet again Chosen One, Special One.]_

 _And after Ash, Serena and Pikachu left the Sea Spirit's Den with the help of Lapras, the cave closed up and the traveling trainers and Pokémon never saw the three majestic birds or heard from that unknown voice ever again. Not until their times in Kalos is over and it will be in the other corners of the world. The Pokémon World that will never stop revealing secrets to all those who are bold and determined enough to seek the truth._

"Sir?" Ash asked another fisherman. "Is this Coumarine City?"

"If you asking then you two must be trainers wanting to challenge the Coumarine City Gym." He said while Serena just shook her head.

"She is a trainer but she is more interested in the Battle Chateau than Pokémon Gyms. I am interested to hear about it myself." Ash said to be honest and the fisherman said that they were in the harbor half of the city. The other half that had the Pokémon Center and the Pokémon Gym was connected by a monorail system. "Thank you sir. We're off!"

And once the two trainers found the station for the monorail, they had a surprise. "Professor Sycamore?"

"Diantha?"

The two said figures of the Kalos Pokémon League looked to see Ash and Serena look in disbelief. Running into the Pokémon Professor is something alright since a beginning trainer will do at the start of their journey across their home region. But meeting the champion before defeating the Elite Four was special and something that most trainers will give up their status for even a mere five minutes to be with Diantha.

"Hello Ash and Serena. Sure has been awhile. Not since we were all in my lab lack in Lumiose City!" Sycamore was certainty still the same, as cheerily, loud but friendly as ever. "I was merely taking with Diantha about Mega Evolution."

"Then can we be part of it since we did come from Route 12 and before that, I battled in the Shalour City Gym." Ash said and Sycamore nodded like a professor listening to a student following his lecture to the very word.

"Of course. The granddaughter of Gurkinn, master of Mega Evolution and Fighting Type Pokémon. And both of them are said to be descendants of the trainer who first discovered Mega Evolution with his Lucario being the first to undergo the process!" Sycamore was sure excited about all this.

"That sounds about right Professor." Ash said, "So what brings the Champion all the way out here. Would you rather be in your favorite restaurant like where we first met?" Serena was still speechless by the encounter. She still hadn't gotten over the time they met Diantha back in the Café Soleil.

"Well darling Professor Sycamore wanted to hear a little I know about Mega Evolution since my signature Pokémon can transform like so." Diantha said in a classy yet friendly tone. "So how far are you young trainers? How many gym battles have you won?"

"Serena is more interested in the Battle Chateau Diantha." Ash corrected her and then took out his Kalos badge case to show three badges he has so far. "Check it out."

"And only a week or two since you sighed up? Not looking bad. And I am sure that you heard that this city, Coumarine, has a Pokémon Gym?" Ash nodded. "Then here is the best bit of advice I can give. The gym leader, Ramos, specializes in Grass Type Pokémon. But his Pokémon have always taken overconfident trainers by surprise. They all think that Grass Types as one of the weakest of Pokémon Types."

"I don't care about if a typing is stronger than another." Ash said sternly. "I am going against a gym leader so I can't afford to get overconfident." Diantha loved to see just conviction and focus in the eyes of a trainer like Ash.

"Then I wish you luck and I will love to hear back from Ramos about your match. The gym leaders you battled before all said that you were a good challenge Ash." Diantha then politely excused herself from the station.

"You can breathe now Serena, Diantha has left." Ash said and his companion was a little deflated, probably because one of her idols barley talked to her; but since she couldn't bring herself to speak in Diantha's presence.

"Thanks Ash. Now can we get to the where the Pokémon Center is?" Ash nodded before going to the counter and asked for a passage of two to the other station. The trip was slow and allowed the two trainers to get a good glimpse of the surroundings between the two monorail stations. When they got there, a pair of twins shared a handy little device to be given to a Pokémon; the Metronome. As long as a Pokémon holds it, a single move gets stronger the more times it is used in a row. Ash preferred to only use it for his more latest Pokémon since he could see that the move **Taunt** is the enemy of the Metronome, it won't matter when the Pokémon can't use the same move twice.

"So how about we go and meet Ramos early while Nurse Joy is looking after our Pokémon?" Ash asked and Serena nodded. They always seem to run into the Gym Leaders before even entering the Gym buildings. Might as well not break the cycle so soon.

"Hey look!" Serena pointed out, just when Ash was about to miss her voice. "There is a field filled with Grass Type Pokémon! He could be there!" Ash smiled at how excited Serena was, she seemed to be like a little kid again; and thankfully, it only made Serena look a little cuter than usual.

"Can't hurt to check it out." Ash said, lifting himself over the railings and helping Serena get in like how a gentleman is. And as they got deeper into the field, making sure not to upset any of the Grass Type Pokémon, "Excuse me!" The two trainers flinched to hear an elderly but stern voice call out to them. "I thought I put up signs that say to stay out until I give permission!"

Serena was feeling a little scared so Ash was left to do the talking. "Sorry sir but the fence we climbed over didn't have such a sign nearby. In fact, we couldn't find another way in so we had to go over the fence over there." Ash hadn't turned to face who caught them in the field, and only pointed into the opposite direction they were walking in.

"I guess so but at least tell me why you are here." That same voice spoke.

"We had a long journey and yet a lot of time to kill while Nurse Joy helps our Pokémon. We wanted to meet the Gym Leader of this city, Ramos." Ash said and then they both heard a chuckle that only one's grandfather can make.

"Ramos. That's my name and I am the Gym Leader here in Coumarine City." This gave Ash and Serena enough reason to finally turn around to see an elderly man wearing something of a gardener's clothes and a pair of oversized clippers attached to the backside of his belt. And he was riding some kind of Pokémon that was like a goat that had leaves for its mane and fur. "And this is my signature Pokémon, Gogoat." Ramos said and the trainers hurried to scan it.

 **{Gogoat, the Mount Pokémon and the evolved form of Skiddo. Gogoat is able to sense its Trainer's feelings by detecting small changes in the grip on its horns. This allows both Trainer and Pokémon to move together as one.}**

Gogoat are quadruped, hoofed Pokémon similar to goats. They are covered in fluffy, brown fur that is dark across the back and light around the belly and legs. Around their neck, they have a thick, green leafy mane that extends down their spine and ends in a short tail. The fur on their face is white with fluffier fur on their chin. They have a black nose and red eyes with white pupils. The eyes are surrounded by a black marking. The top of their head is dark brown and has two long, curving, black horns that extend over their back. The fur on their legs is shorter than the rest of their body, dark brown on the upper leg, and white around the feet. Each foot ends in a cloven, brownish-orange hoof.

Gogoat has the ability to sense the feelings of whoever grips its horns; this ability is so acute that it can move as if it and its rider were one being. Wild Gogoat live in mountainous regions and choose their leader by locking horns.

"And what are your names, little sprouts?" Ramos asked.

"It is not little sprouts, it is Ash Ketchum. And this Serena. We are on a journey for the Kalos League and the Battle Chateau respectably." Ash did the introductions and Serena could only nod in agreement.

"Oh well. I guess that you, little sprout, will want to challenge me?" Ramos said.

"Diantha did say you were the Gym Leader and I do need eight Gym Badges to try for the League." Ash said and Ramos chuckled as a reply.

"Then, anytime you feel like, I will love to accept your challenge. The Coumarine City Gym is all the way at the top of the hill you were hiking up. It may be a long trip but it has been this way for as long as I been the Gym Leader." Ramos said.

"I don't mind as long as you won't mind Serena watching. Because I will never be bothered." Ash said and Serena just nuzzled against him for that last comment. Ramos chuckled at how lovely young love always seems to be.

XXXXX

And after some last minute training, with the occasional breaks in between, Ash decided that it was time to try out the Coumarine City Gym. He had seen how Ramos is connected to Grass type Pokémon so this will be a fight once in a Gym Leader's backyard; it wouldn't be easy.

It was a long trip indeed and Ash had found himself carrying Serena up the rest of the way. He was surprised by how light his companion felt but didn't mind as long as Serena was comfortable. Too bad, Ash had to see a pout on Serena's face when they reached the Gym so he had to let here off his back so he can have his gym battle.

"The battle between Gym Leader of Coumarine City Ramos and challenger Ash Ketchum will now get under way! Will both trainers please release their first Pokémon?" A referee that wore somewhat of a green ranger's clothes announced.

"Let's begin a little light, Jumpluff!"

 **{Jumpluff, the Cottonweed Pokémon. Jumpluff drifts around the world with the seasonal winds. It releases cottony spores as it travels.}**

Jumpluff is a round, blue Pokémon with red beady eyes and small, round feet and tail. Three cotton puffs, almost as large as the body itself, extend off it: one on each arm, and one on top of its head. These puffs produce cotton spores that it can use to float in the air, and it can control its flight even in a hurricane. Three to four leaves grow at the base of the top puff.

Jumpluff drifts on seasonal winds and can use its spores to masterfully maneuver itself around the globe. It will spread spores as it floats around to create offspring. It descends if it encounters cold air currents while it is floating. Though it spends a good amount of time in the air, it is commonly spotted above open grasslands, as there is an abundance of breezes in areas free of trees so the spores have space to be blown.

"A Grass and Flying type huh?" Ash remarked. "I have a Flying type of my own. Go, Fletchinder!" Ash decided to go with his Fire and Flying type Pokémon that he caught shortly before his first match in Kalos.

"Now that both trainers have chosen this first Pokémon, battle begin!" The referee announced. And Ramos decided to go for the first move,

"Jumpluff, please use **Sunny Day**." Compared to the Gym Leaders before, Ramos is certainty calmer; a lot like how very experienced and skilled trainers are in their battles, not rushing in but made an effort to learn about their latest opponent. And Jumpluff raised its arms upward until the sun gaze grew until it became somewhat unbearable inside the gym.

"Use **Flamethrower** Fletchinder." Ash was wondering why Ramos will risk his Grass type Pokémon by using a move that enhanced Fire type moves. And his gut feeling was spot on when Jumpluff somehow had a large boost in speed and agility to dodge that Flamethrower. "It is **Chlorophyll** , right Ramos?"

The Gym Leader smiled at the remark. Ash was nothing like the other trainers he remembers fighting many times before, and he can remember every single one of them. "Yes young Ash." That was still somewhat like how Ramos addressed trainers younger than him but Ash didn't complain. "My Jumpluff's ability is **Chlorophyll** , in which will grant a sharp increase in speed when under direct sunlight. That is why I trained my Pokémon to use **Sunny Day**."

"Okay then, use **Flame Charge**!" Ash commanded and while Fletchinder still wasn't able to hit Jumpluff, the Fire and Flying type still gained its own speed boost. "Keep it up until you hit Jumpluff!" Fletchinder did just that and was about to match Jumpluff in speed when,

 **"Cotton Guard."** Ramos said and Jumpluff then covered itself with a blanket of cotton from the end of its arms. And when Fletchinder did land that **Flame Charge** , he barely even burned Jumpluff. "Now my Jumpluff's speed has been increase and so has its defense, it is time. Use **Solar Beam**."

Serena was amazed and shocked, she knew about **Solar Beam's** prolong need to charge up until it can be used. But not this time, Jumpluff was able to gather its Grass type energy in barely any time at all to hit Fletchinder with a bright beam of green energy.

"Charge up your **Flame Charge**!" Ash suddenly shouted which was a curious request but Fletchinder had nothing to lose so he initiated **Flame Charge** but didn't move an inch while **Solar Beam** was still pressing against its body. What Fletchinder felt like his body was charging up and the flames were burning away **Solar Beam's** energy. "Now go!"

Fletchinder widened his eyes from charging up and felt like nothing can slow him down and the Ember Pokémon actually flew right through the **Solar Beam** and landed a super effective hit on Jumpluff. "Now use **Flame Burst**!" With his target in close proximity, there was no room for the move to miss the Cottonweed Pokémon. And Jumpluff went down in flames like so.

"Jumpluff is unable to battle. Fletchinder wins!" The referee announced while Ramos returned the Cottonweed Pokémon to its ball. And Ash returned his own Pokémon back into its ball as well.

"Come forth, Weepinbell!"

 **{Weepinbell, the Flycatcher Pokémon. Weepinbell looks like a plant and covers opponents with a poisonous powder in order to catch them.}**

Weepinbell has a yellow, bell-shaped body with a single green leaf on either side. It uses these razor sharp leaves to slice up prey. It has a wide, gaping mouth with pink lips. Above Weepinbell's circular eyes is a pattern of three small green spots and small hook-shaped stem.

Weepinbell camouflages itself as a plant in the forest whilst awaiting an unwary victim. When its prey draws near it sprays toxic pollen to immobilize the target before melting it with its internal acids. It oozes a neutralizing fluid that prevents these internal acids from melting its own body. Weepinbell live in forests and tropical jungles where it hangs from tree branches by its stem to sleep. If it moves around during sleep, Weepinbell may slip and awaken to find itself on the ground.

"Just like the Victreebel from a team of jerks back in Kanto." Ash remarked and Serena just had to look this up in his Pokédex while trying not to distract Ash.

 **{Victreebel, the Flycatcher Pokémon. Victreebel has a long vine that extends from its head. This vine is waved and flicked about as if it were an animal to attract prey. When an unsuspecting prey draws near, this Pokémon swallows it whole.}**

Victreebel has a bell-shaped body with a gaping mouth that has two sharp teeth. Its semicircular eyes appear directly under its mouth and it has several dark green spots on its body. Covering Victreebel's mouth is a leaf with a long, brown, yellow-tipped vine growing out of it. The vine is flicked to mimic an animal in order to attract prey. Victreebel also produces a sweet scent to further aid in luring its victims. Acid that has dissolved numerous prey animals becomes sweeter and even more effective at attracting prey.

It can be found in small groups and is territorial. Victreebel has been shown to hoard food, usually small birds and rodents, and collect Leaf Stones to perform evolution rituals at night to help Weepinbell become more Victreebel. Victreebel lives in forests, as well as tropical jungles.

"Here is my Pokémon, Ferroseed!" Ash took out his Thorn Seed Pokémon which was a wise move. Ferroseed is a Steel type Pokémon so it will be immune to any Poison type move used by a poison type like Weepinbell. Also it is a Grass type so it is at least resistant to Grass type moves from Ramos's Pokémon.

"Battle Begin!" The referee made the call,

"Use **Curse**." Ash acted first and Ferroseed had lost a little more speed but received a boost in Attack and Defense power.

" **Poison Puff**." Ramos foolishly said and like what the rules about type relationships say, the Poison type move didn't have an effect on Ferroseed.

" **Gyro Ball."** Ferroseed then used the effects of **Curse** to its advantage once again and landed a lot of damage to Weepinbell.

" **Grass Knot."** Ramos finally came up with a way to stop Ferroseed. And while Weepinbell did receive a little more damage, Ferroseed found itself in the dirt, barely able to get out.

" **Giga Drain** from your back!" Ash then said and that was a curious move since it will do barely any damage to a Grass and Poison type like Weepinbell. "Now use **Self-Destruct**!" By the painful look on Ash's face, he doesn't always do such tactics, asking of his Pokémon to cause themselves to faint for his victories.

But it worked as Ash's Pokémon fainted as well as Ramos's Weepinbell from the force of **Self-Destruct**. "Both Pokémon are unable to battle! This stage is a draw!"

"Go, Gogoat." Ramos chuckled and released the same Pokémon he was riding when he first met Ash.

"It is your turn, Durant!" Ash could have used any of the four Pokémon that he found as eggs in this match; after all, Steel types are resistant to Grass type moves. But maybe it is because Durant is the best one of them all to use since she is also a bug type.

"Very well, young sprout. Use **Razor Leaf**." Gogoat shook its mane and sent some leaves flying like edged boomerangs at Durant.

 **"Iron Defense!"** Ash called out and when Durant's body shined, she was able to take the **Razor Leaf**. **"Rock Polish."** Ash commanded Durant to shave off anything weighing her down so that his Iron Ant Pokémon is not only tougher but faster as well.

 **"Vine Whip."** Ramos said and his Gogoat sent out a pair of vines that were heading towards Durant.

"Use **Bug Bite** and don't hold back." Ash said simply and Durant used her new speed to bite on Gogoat's vines until she got to the real thing, whom she dealt incredible damage.

"Shake Durant off and use **Leech Seed**."

"Dodge with **Agility**." Ash quickly counteracted Ramos and now his Pokémon is now as nimble as she is tough and fast. "Now use **X-Scissor**."

"Use **Grass Knot**." While not like with Ash's Ferroseed, Durant only got a little amount of damage and got up before retreating back in front of her trainer. "Now use **Horn Leech**."

 **"Iron Head!"** Ash called out and Durant charged with energy channeled into her forehead so it is extra hard, more than when she used **Iron Defense**. And Durant used her enhanced power to act like the arrow from a crossbow that made past Gogoat's charging, glowing horns.

"Splendid, young Ash. Now use **Vine Whip**." Ash gasped, he hadn't thought on how to get Durant away from Gogoat after using **Iron Head**. "Then use **Leech Seed** and **Horn Leech**." With that combo, Durant felt the seeds eating at her health until she was sent high into the air by Gogoat's horns. "Finish with **Energy Ball**."

"Durant!" Ash called out when that ball of Grass-type energy had hit his Pokémon was struggling through the pain of **Leech Seed** to worry about the **Energy Ball** attack. But even with all that, Durant was still conscious. "Give it all for a **Guillotine**!"

Durant felt like she was about to pass out until she heard her trainer's voice. She then managed to get her focus and channeled energy into her pincers to grow in size and glow in bright white. "Stop it with **Razor Leaf**." Ramos said but when Gogoat did use such a move, it barely even slowed Durant down and the Iron Ant landed on her target.

"Gogoat is unable to battle! Durant wins!" The referee declared while the Gym Leader returned his Pokémon to its ball until he had that eye smile again.

"Splendid! But like you young sprouts, I have one more trick up my sleeve and you will be the first trainers to witness my true ace in the hole." Ramos said before taking out a fourth Pokéball.

Ash quickly scanned it while he had the chance,

 **{Gourgeist, the Pumpkin Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pumpkaboo. Gourgeist wander through town at the new moon, surrounding their prey with their arms which resemble hair.}**

Gourgeist is a bipedal, pumpkin Pokémon. Its body is a black pumpkin with two short, stubby feet. There is a face carved into this pumpkin, having triangular eyes and a half-circle mouth, completed with a spike protruding from the top of the mouth. Above this pumpkin is the head, which is tall, slender, and orange in color. At the top of the head is the face, which has yellow eyes and a small mouth with no nose present. The mouth has two sharp fangs, with an absence of other visible teeth. It is completed with its peach-colored hair, which down the sides develops limbs. The hair contains bangs which usually cover one eye. The top of its hair contains a crescent shape, which is peach-colored on the outside and black on the inside. They come in many sizes, the smallest being no more than 2'04" or 0.7m, while the largest are 5'07", or 1.7m; this one seemed to be more like the Average Size, with 2'11" or 0.9 m.

Gourgeist are malevolent Pokémon that catch their prey in their hair-like arms and take delight in their victims' suffering. On moonless nights, they are known to wander through town streets, singing an eerie song that curses its unfortunate listeners. It and its pre-evolution, Pumpkaboo, are the only known Pokémon that can learn **Trick-or-Treat**.

"Are you up for more Durant?" Ash asked and everyone was wondering about this; this is because he had been switching out Pokémon since this Gym Battle started. And when she nodded, "Okay. Use **Iron Head**!"

Durant charged for Gourgeist and landed that hit on it. "Now use **Fury Cutter**!" Durant then sliced at Gourgeist and then again, only slightly stronger thus adding a lot more damage if it continues.

"Gourgeist, **Trick-or-Treat**." Ramos said and Durant then halted in her Fury Cutter to feel like she was suddenly in a dark world with spirits around her. "Use Shadow Ball." Ramos said and Gourgeist then launched a ball of ghost type energy that was actually super effective.

Ash had to look up this move in his Pokédex; that was the other useful feature of the device. **{Trick-or-Treat, a Ghost Type Status Move. The user takes the target trick-or-treating. This adds the Ghost type to the target's typing.}** Ash realized that his Durant is now a Bug/Steel/Ghost type Pokémon now; and Durant has no typing that helps with this development.

"Use **Crunch**!" Ash shouted and Durant regained her focus to charge with her pincers covered in some kind of dark energy. But,

 **"Shadow Sneak."** Ramos commanded and Gourgeist vanished into a shadow cast over the ground, and hit Durant instead. **"Shadow Ball."**

"Dodge and use **Iron Head**!" Ash then got Durant back in the game and she did manage to dodge the otherwise devastating **Shadow Ball**. And Gourgeist got hit by a move that was granted **S.T.A.B.** by Durant's typing. " **Metal Claw** and then **X-Scissor**!"

Durant was able to use both moves under a few seconds and Gourgeist was down to a little under half its health since it started to feel the pain and panted fainted. "Very nice comeback Ash. You don't give up and your conviction is not to be mistaken for foolish bravery. But like I said, Gourgeist is my ace-in-the-hole; and it has a power that I am sure you are familiar with."

When Ramos said that last remark, Ash noticed a certain glint about Ramos's over-sized clippers. He didn't notice because Ramos only showed the other side during the entire match. But there was a jewel like stone on the side Ash was not able to see; it was a "Keystone!"

"Indeed." Ramos smiled creepily at Ash's look of shock and then tapped the Keystone which glowed with the energy that Ash had been seeing when Mega Evolution is about to start. And Ramos's Gourgeist then glowed with the same color as the other Pokémon who Mega Evolved from Ash's experience.

As soon as Gourgeist had competed its Mega Evolution, it looked entirely different. Most of its body is merely one giant jack-o-lantern that still has the vines of a pumpkin patch attached to the bottom. On top of the jack-o-lantern is a large flame that flickered like a candle in its holder, right in the center, while the surrounding pumpkin skin had vine and sprouts in irregular spaces. Finally, inside the jack-o-lantern was a familiar, small figurehead that was like the upper half of the normal Gourgeist as part of the substance which was like melted candlewax. All-in-all, it was like this Pokémon was one of the impossible combos; Grass and Fire.

Ash hurried to scan this new Pokémon. **{Now this Pokémon has undergone its Mega Evolution, its typing is now Grass and Fire. And it's Ability is now called Candlelit, which causes Fire type and Grass type moves to not do any damage and instead heals the Pokémon while increasing its Attack and Special Attack power.}**

"Indeed so now use **Fire Blast**." Ramos said and the Mega Gourgeist built up a flame in its body that is shaped like a giant jack-a-lantern and released the flames in the Kanji for 'fire' like it was throwing up. Durant saw it coming and tried to move out of the way but the impact for the fire type move to the ground had sent the Iron Ant Pokémon flying.

"Gourgeist can use Fire Type moves!?" Ash had never considered it before.

"Indeed and that is my theory as to how Gourgeist can become a Grass and Fire type once it Mega Evolves." Ramos replied, "Use **Flamethrower** and keep it up." Ramos asked of his Mega Evolved Pokémon to act like an arsonist by using its **Flamethrower** attack to spread flames around the battlefield, narrowing the amount of space that Durant has until she is hit.

And when Durant was cornered, "Use your new **Dig** move!" Durant then found plenty of room to move underground. But the joy was short lived.

"Use **Shadow Ball** into the tunnel." Mega Gourgeist sent a ball of ghostly energy into the tunnels that Durant is making in order to corner the Iron Ant Pokémon again.

"Use **Iron Head** from underneath!" Durant then emerge and escaped the **Shadow Ball** to hit Mega Gourgeist. But it was not be good for Durant when Mega Gourgeist caught her by the neck.

"Use **Pain Split** on Durant." **Pain Split** was a useful move if used at the right time. It can help a Pokémon with less than a quarter of their max health make a comeback and deal some damage to even an overwhelming foe. But it can also cause the same in reversed roles.

Durant felt like their souls were ripped from their bodies and shared both damage and health. "Get out with **Bug Bite**!" Durant was glad to hear her trainer's voice and got out of Gourgeist's grasp. "Now return!" Ash commanded which was easy since Durant was too tired to say otherwise.

"Go, Fletchinder!" Ash took out a Pokémon who can stand up for a better chance against a Grass and Fire type Pokémon like Mega Gourgeist. "Use **Peck**!" Fletchinder was a natural at speed and it seems that Mega Gourgeist is barely any faster than at normal form. "Now use **Sunny Day**!" Everyone almost forgot that the Sunny Day used by Ramos at the start of the match had long died down and now two Fire types will duke it out under the sun's rays.

" **Synthesis**." This also allowed Mega Gourgeist to almost fully recover its health. Until,

 **"Natural Gift!"** Ash called out since he had equipped his Fletchinder with an Oran Berry prior to the entire match. He heard about the effects and power of **Natural Gift** is all about the berry the user is holding; rather than trying for a Fire type **Natural Gift** , Ash cleverly went for the Oran Berry since it creates a Poison type **Natural Gift** attack. And Poison used to do only normal damage to Gourgeist when it was part Ghost; but now it is part Fire, this Pokémon gets the weakness to Poison that Grass types share.

"And then **Acrobatics**!" Ash called out for his Fletchinder to move and peck at Mega Gourgeist who was still weak to Flying type moves with its typing; and since Fletchinder's berry has been fully consumed by **Natural Gift** being used earlier, it has been doubled in power.

" **Pain Split."** Yet Fletchinder's efforts were cut in half when Mega Gourgeist used the normal type status move that combined and cut the health of both Pokémon and shared it with both of them. "Now use **Trick-or-Treat** and then **Shadow Ball**."

It was too bad that Fletchinder wasn't as fast as when he was first sent out in this Gym Battle. He couldn't get out of the status move that caused the **Shadow Ball** to be doubled in power when it became a super-effective move. But as everyone waited for the dust around Fletchinder to drift away, a light emerged from it first. It was the bright light that came when a Pokémon was evolving!

When the light finally died, Fletchinder was no more. In its place was a beautiful specimen of a Flying type. "Fletchinder, you evolved into Talonflame!" Ash said in his excitement and took out his Pokédex.

 **{Talonflame, the Scorching Pokémon and the evolved form of Fletchinder. During an intense battle, Talonflame expels embers from gaps between its feathers. It reaches speeds of more than three-hundred miles per hour chasing prey.}**

Talonflame is an avian Pokémon that closely resembles a falcon. Its plumage is predominantly red-orange, with gray underparts and black tips on its long, pointed wings. Ovular orange spots dot its underside, and flame patterns mark the boundaries between colors on its body. Large yellow talons extend from the shaggy feathers on its legs. Talonflame has a pointed crest atop its head and a black and yellow mask-like pattern around its eyes. Its black beak is hooked with a yellow cere. It also has long black tail-feathers marked with three yellow "v"-shapes. The tail ends in two points and has another feather sticking out of the base on each side, giving the impression of the fletching on the end of an arrow.

When battling, Talonflame dives at foes, reaching speeds of 310 miles per hour, and then attacks with devastating kicks. It showers embers from its feathers as it soars through the sky.

"Amazing!" Ash was in awe at the beautiful sight of his Pokémon. "Now use you **Roost** and then **Aerial Ace**!" Talonflame settled down on the ground for only a few seconds to regain half of his max health before going in for an attack that couldn't be dodge. But as Talonflame returned to his spot in front of Ash, the trainer scanned his new Pokémon again and it said,

 **{This Pokémon has retained purely Fire and Flying typing after the evolution negated the effects of Trick-or-Treat.}** Ash and Serena were surprised to hear that Pokémon evolution has the power to cancel moves like **Trick-or-Treat**. Ramos just chuckled at their expressions while the referee didn't say a word

"Use **Acrobatics**!" Ash called out and Talonflame was unstopped in his barrage of attacks. "Now use **Flail**!" Talonflame then attacked like crazy with the Normal type move that is stronger with the less health left the user has.

" **Shadow Ball!"**

" **Me First!"** Ash quickly counteracted that move with another that is actually quite complicated to describe. It supposed to help a Pokémon use the move of another Pokémon before that second Pokémon does, if the first Pokémon was faster than the second. And Talonflame had summoned that **Shadow Ball** for him to use instead of Mega Gourgeist.

"Well then sprout, you have me in a bind but let's see if you can survive this last-resort move." Ramos said in an honest tone. **"Explosion."** Ash gasped at the sound of that move, no way would Talonflame can make it through that powerful Normal type attack.

 **"Protect!"**

Both trainers commanded and the battlefield was covered in dust so no one, not even the referee could see the outcome. When the dust finally settled, it seems that, besides the fallen form of the Gym Leader's Mega Evolved Pokémon, was Ash's Talonflame that was also on the ground and barely moving. But the referee could see that Ash's Talonflame was not out of his lights and made the verdict.

"Gourgeist is unable to battle! Talonflame wins! And the winner of the match is the challenger, Ash Ketchum!"

XXXXX

When the match was over, Ash moved from his spot as the challenger on the field to consult his new and evolved Pokémon. "Thank you Talonflame, you have us our next badge and helped us finished another step towards the top."

"Ash!" Serena hurried from the stands to hug her companion and hugged him for the amazingly exciting match.

"Ash." Both of the trainers and Pokémon present saw that Ramos was back and with a case that had the badge of the Coumarine City Gym. The badge was shaped like a leaf, with the veins forming the shape of a plant. "Here. You deserve it."

"Thank you Ramos." Ash said quietly and took the badge, to place it in the furthest right slot on the top.

"Also…" Ash and company were about to leave the gym when they saw that Ramos had his Gourgeist next to him, only having enough energy to stay awake and on its feet. Then the Pumpkin Pokémon used its arms to reveal its Mega Stone that was hidden on its forehead, under its hairstyle. "I haven't told anyone until you two but there were two Mega Stones that can cause Gourgeist to Mega Evolve. I want you to have both a copy of the stone I use with my Gourgeist, Gourgitie X, and the second one that is named Gourigite Y." (1)

"Woah." Ash said for the lack of a better response. "But why haven't you told anyone about it? Was it that big of a deal to keep silent?'

"It is just how I am Ash." Ramos said, finally using just the trainer's name. "I don't care if you tell Professor Sycamore the next time you see him but I don't prefer the publically of discoveries. They will just disturb my gardens and green fields. I just wish the secrecy and serenity that brings peace to me and my Grass type Pokémon."

"Okay Ramos." Ash said, understanding the Gym Leader's reasons as he loves the peace in his neighborhood that can be described as that of a farmer's. And Serena nodded, she lived in modest times despite her mother's fame. "Thank you Ramos, we will use your gifts well and let you know what we tell Professor Sycamore."

"Okay young trainers, have a nice day." Ramos said while Ash found himself carrying Serena again but also with Talonflame on his shoulder, to the opposite her female companion was resting her head on. But the young trainer surprised himself by feeling no displeasure on the trail even down the tall hill. It seemed that they will be well on their way to the next gym once a trip to the Pokémon Center was in order.

But it wasn't to be, "Sorry kids. There is this power failure in the Kalos Power Plant so you can't challenge the Lumiose City Gym just yet." A worker by the entrance to Route 13 brought the bad news nice and hard. "But we will let you know when the power is back up. Have a nice day."

End of Chapter 12

 ***I decided to end this one with a little more daring. Taking a fan idea for a Mega Evolution and using it for this story. At least it helped with my problem with deciding the Mega Pokémon for Ramos. I hope that I gave it all from my inspiration.**

 **If it is horrible then I guess that I got the fallout of the designs that Game Freak is in charge of, just with Mega Pokémon like Mega Altaria. I read some of you fans that were not happy with the ultimate design of the Mega Pokémon yourself. Hope it is still good!***

 **I finally decided to give Gourgeist two Mega Evolutions just for this story so I can include the Fire/Ghost Form of Gourgeist I found in the series on YouTube, named 'Fan-Made Pokémon Mega Evolutions'.**

 **Pokémon on Hand;**

 **Ash – Pikachu (Male), Doublade (Male), Pawniard (Male), Mawile (Female), Durant (Female), Lucario (Male), Ferroseed (Female), Talonflame (Male), Skiddo (Male), and Lapras (Female).**

 **Serena – Braixen (Female), Plusle & Minun (Female), Mr. Mime (Female), Cubone (Male) and Kangaskhan (Female).**

 **Off Hand;**

 **Ash – Ledian (Female), Kadabra (Female), Snorlax (Male), and Smeargle (Male), Sableye (Male), Quilladin (Male), Frogadier (Female) and Luvdisc (Male).**

 **Serena – Furfrou (Male), Spritize (Male), Swirlix (Female), Audino (Female) and Luvdisc (Female).**


	13. Route 13, Trail of Thunder

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

"Pokémon" – Normal Speech

'Pokémon' – Thoughts

 _Pokémon_ – Flashback

 **Pokémon** – Move Names and Pokémon Abilities

 **{Pokémon}** – Pokédex

Ash, the Iron Trainer

Route 13, Trail of Thunder and Terrible Terrain

 _Previously on Ash the Iron Trainer,_

 _When the match was over, Ash moved from his spot as the challenger on the field to consult his new and evolved Pokémon. "Thank you Talonflame, you have us our next badge and helped us finished another step towards the top."_

 _"Ash!" Serena hurried from the stands to hug her companion and hugged him for the amazingly exciting match._

 _"Ash." Both of the trainers and Pokémon present saw that Ramos was back and with a case that had the badge of the Coumarine City Gym. The badge was shaped like a leaf, with the veins forming the shape of a plant. "Here. You deserve it."_

 _"Thank you Ramos." Ash said quietly and took the badge, to place it in the furthest right slot on the top._

 _"Also…" Ash and company were about to leave the gym when they saw that Ramos had his Gourgeist next to him, only having enough energy to stay awake and on its feet. Then the Pumpkin Pokémon used its arms to reveal its Mega Stone that was hidden on its forehead, under its hairstyle. "I haven't told anyone until you two but there were two Mega Stones that can cause Gourgeist to Mega Evolve. I want you to have both a copy of the stone I use with my Gourgeist, Gourgitie X, and the second one that is named Gourigite Y." (1)_

 _"Woah." Ash said for the lack of a better response. "But why haven't you told anyone about it? Was it that big of a deal to keep silent?'_

 _"It is just how I am Ash." Ramos said, finally using just the trainer's name. "I don't care if you tell Professor Sycamore the next time you see him but I don't prefer the publically of discoveries. They will just disturb my gardens and green fields. I just wish the secrecy and serenity that brings peace to me and my Grass type Pokémon."_

 _"Okay Ramos." Ash said, understanding the Gym Leader's reasons as he loves the peace in his neighborhood that can be described as that of a farmer's. And Serena nodded, she lived in modest times despite her mother's fame. "Thank you Ramos, we will use your gifts well and let you know what we tell Professor Sycamore."_

 _"Okay young trainers, have a nice day." Ramos said while Ash found himself carrying Serena again but also with Talonflame on his shoulder, to the opposite her female companion was resting her head on. But the young trainer surprised himself by feeling no displeasure on the trail even down the tall hill. It seemed that they will be well on their way to the next gym once a trip to the Pokémon Center was in order._

 _But it wasn't to be, "Sorry kids. There is this power failure in the Kalos Power Plant so you can't challenge the Lumiose City Gym just yet." A worker by the entrance to Route 13 brought the bad news nice and hard. "But we will let you know when the power is back up. Have a nice day."_

"Ash~!" Serena said with a pout when her best friend gently silenced her. "Why are we doing this~!? He said that we need to wait~!" Serena was like a little kid who wanted to know why his idol was doing something she was told not to.

"I am sorry Serena but with the League starting in only another six months, I can't wait. And my Pokémon were getting restless as it is after my Gym Battle." Ash said as they snuck pass the same worker who told them to turn back. Once they got out of the tunnel, a barren landscape greeted the two trainers and lone Pikachu.

Something of a desert for sure. It seems that nothing but Ground types can live here. At least the intense sun can explain why the Kalos Power Plant was located here; it was the best place in the region for harassing solar power instead of fossil fuel. Also, the strong winds can be harvested through wind turbines that can be seen even through the dust filled atmosphere.

And when both trainers started to descend down the stairs to the desert, they did indeed encounter Ground type Pokémon. Quite fitting since Ash learned that the gym in Lumiose City, the one that is currently closed, specializes in Electric Pokémon; and all ground types are the only type to be immune to Electric type attacks and the only type that Electric types are weak to.

 **{Dugtrio, the Mole Pokémon. In battle, it digs through the ground and strikes the unsuspecting foe from an unexpected direction.}**

 **{Trapinch, the Ant Pit Pokémon. It lives in arid deserts. It makes a sloping pit trap in sand where it patiently awaits prey.}**

 **{Gible, the Land Shark Pokémon. It nests in horizontal holes warmed by geothermal heat. Foes who get too close can expect to be pounced on and bitten.}**

Then there were those hidden in rocks and were a little more of a challenge to find than to scan them.

 **{Graveler, the Rock Pokémon and the evolved form of Geodude. With a free and uncaring nature, it doesn't mind if pieces break off while it rolls down mountains.}**

 **{Slugma, the Lava Pokémon. A common sight in volcanic areas, it slowly slithers around in a constant search for warm places.}**

And after that, there was only exploring left to do. That is until a scientist arrived. "Hey kids! What in Kalos are you doing here!? I thought they closed off this route because of the blackout in Lumiose City!"

Serena looked a little nervous but Ash had something in mind that might give him an edge in this heated conversation. "Well if it was that serious then why was that guard at the endurance taking a nap without a care in the world? He even looked bored when he told about this route."

The scientist looked like he was going to explode. "Never mind that!" The two trainers and Pikachu braced for the next thing. "I am out here in the sun, wind and Pokémon because I was robbed!"

"Of what?"

"My Power Plant Pass! It is the only way to get into the Power Plant and now I am stuck out here without it!" The scientist then stormed off, obviously looking for the pass. He wasn't going to be any help.

"Should we…?" Serena asked before Ash shook his head, silently interrupting her; all the while, holding a small blue card that had the words 'Kalos Power Plant'.

"If it is for the good of the region to stop whoever is doing this then so be it." Ash said before he went into the direction of a large building with all the features of a power plant. Serena just sighed and followed after him.

"Oh!" The pair of trainers then saw some in a uniform that rubbed them the wrong way; all red and red hair in the shape of a flare. It was a member of Team Flare from the Glittering Cave. "Where is that pass I stole from that bum!? I need it to get in with the rest of the guys."

"He won't find it." Ash then said to get that Team Flare grunt's attention. "And neither will you." Ash then showed the pass which got the grunt to growl. "Now get out of our way."

"Not a chance, after what do done to us and our Pokémon!" That grunt shouted and then took out a pair of Pokéballs, releasing Pokémon that neither trainer seen before yet. They scanned each of them.

 **{Houndoom, the Dark Pokémon. Long ago, people imagined its eerie howls to be the call of the grim reaper.}**

Houndoom is a quadruped, canine Pokémon that is mainly black with a long orange snout and an orange underbelly. It has small, red eyes and a black nose. Around its neck is a white band with a small skull-shaped pendant on its throat. There are two white bands on each of its ankles, as well as three rib-like ridges on its back. Houndoom has a long, skinny tail with a triangular tip and three clawed toes on each paw. On top of its head is a pair of long, curved gray horns. These horns are smaller on the female than the male.

In a Houndoom pack, the one with its horns raked sharply towards the back serves a leadership role. Leadership is determined by fights within the pack. Its gut is full of toxins, which are used to create fire. This gives Houndoom's fire a foul odor and the wounds it inflicts will never heal. Houndoom appears near volcanic areas. Its howling induces shivering in other Pokémon, and often sends them scurrying back to their nests.

 **{Golbat, the Bat Pokémon and the evolved form of Zubat. Once it bites, it will not stop draining energy from the victim even if it gets too heavy to fly.}**

Golbat is a large, blue bat-like Pokémon with purple wing membranes. It has small eyes with slit pupils and a massive mouth containing four fangs; females have smaller fangs than males. While its mouth seems to be otherwise empty, Golbat occasionally displays a long, purple tongue. Its pointed ears are tiny, and it has short legs with long, thin feet.

It feeds on the blood of both Pokémon and humans, and is capable of drinking over ten ounces of blood in one sitting. Golbat drinks so much blood, that its blood type will change to that of its victim following a feed. It is also gluttonous, occasionally gorging itself to the extent that it becomes too heavy to fly. Golbat is nocturnal, and can be found quite easily in caves.

"Skiddo, I need you." Ash took out the Mount Pokémon that had showed signs of evolving sometime soon. A few more battles and training will caused Skiddo to evolve into a Gogoat, just like Ramos's.

"Kangaskhan, come!" Serena had a hard choice but went with the Parent Pokémon for some more experience on both girl's accounts.

"This will be easy! Houndoom, **Fire Fang**! Golbat, **Air Slash**!" The Grunt's Pokémon carried out their commands. Houndoom charged with its mouth filled with fire coating its teeth while Golbat readied to flap some strong and sharp winds. But.

" **Vine Whip** to stop Houndoom!"

" **Fake Out** on Golbat!"

Skiddo was able to both avoid a super effective hit and halt Houndoom by clapping the Dark Pokémon's mouth shut prematurely so Houndoom couldn't even bite its tongue. Meanwhile, Serena's Kangaskhan was able to move before Golbat and hit the Bat Pokémon but it ignored the priority move and still sent an **Air Slash** at Skiddo!

"But how!?" Serena always saw **Fake Out** beat a Pokémon, no matter how fast they are, and always get them to flinch. But this is the first time that the target was hit and didn't flinch!

"Inner Focus…" Ash said. "Change of plans Skiddo! Swing Houndoom towards the grunt and use **Synthesis**!"

"Stop him with **Air Slash**!" The Grunt tried to intervene before Skiddo could regain health through **Synthesis**. That was when Serena had an idea,

"Take that **Air Slash** while suing **Rage**!" Kangaskhan took that risky tactic and got hurt but the while getting her **Rage** attack stronger as she was damaged while using that move. And Golbat had to receive the sharp end of the stick when Kangaskhan's **Rage** attack did some pretty nasty damage.

"Okay Skiddo, use **Growth** and then **Take Down**!"

"Kangaskhan, **Dizzy Punch**!"

Skiddo then increased both his Attack and Special Attack power with **Growth** before charging a reckless attack at Houndoom. Meanwhile, Kangaskhan moved before a dazed Golbat could see her coming. Once Golbat was hit, it became confused when the **Dizzy Punch** hit.

"That does it!" The Grunt, like a child throwing a tantrum, stomped on the ground in a fit. "Houndoom, use **Bite**! Golbat, pull yourself together and use **Acrobatics**!" The Grunt yelled at his Pokémon who barely can get up before attempting to do their commands.

"Skiddo, use **Take Down**!"

"Kangaskhan, **Mega Punch**!"

The Grunt screamed as both of his Pokémon were intercepted and defeated by Ash's Skiddo using **Take Down** on Houndoom and Serena's Kangaskhan landing **Mega Punch** on a helplessly confused Golbat.

"Now scram." Ash said, returning his Pokémon while Serena mirrored him in order to be as cool as he acted. The Grunt just whimpered before a certain shadow came over his face. And…let's just say he will have to explain where a certain pass went; and who stole it.

XXXXX

Once inside the Plant,

There were Team Flare Grunts everywhere they went! Around the corner, at the end of the hallways and especially in the main room of this Plant. In a room that was the staff lounge and now used as a prison cell for the scientists and workmen that were ambushed and imprisoned by Team Flare.

They all said that the blackout in Lumiose City was because Team Flare shut down the Power Plant and were stealing all the electricity made with the solar and wind power on the Route. Team Flare just never fully explained why they were doing all this.

So Ash and Serena ventured further into the Plant and had to battle Grunts with Pokémon like the Houndoom and Golbat from outside and even the wild Scraggy and wild Croagunk they encountered on Route 5 and Route 7 respectably. Then there were this three new ones for the Pokédex,

 **{Mightyena, the Bite Pokémon. It will always obey the commands of a skilled Trainer. Its behavior arises from its living in packs in ancient times.}**

Mightyena is a quadruped Pokémon that is based on a hyena. Its body is a mixture of black and gray fur, with black lower legs, clawed feet, and tail. It has dark, triangular streak patterns below its eyes, which have yellow sclera and red irises. Its ears are rhombus-shaped with dark insides, its nose is red, and it has gray paw pads. It has a shaggy mantle of black fur.

Mightyena lives in a pack in the wild. As a member of this pack follows the orders of its leader and chases down prey. It gives obvious symbols when it is about to attack, as it starts to growl deeply and flattens its body. Mightyena defeats foes with perfectly coordinated teamwork. If its Trainer is very experienced, it will always obey their orders. As depicted in the anime, Mightyena is prone to licking the faces of the people it is fond of as a dog would. This species lives in grassland areas.

 **{Swalot, the Poison Bag Pokémon and the evolved form of Gulpin. It swallows anything whole. It sweats toxic fluids from its follicles to douse foes.}**

Swalot is a tall, purple, amorphous Pokémon. It has red, beady eyes and yellow whiskers. A female Swalot has shorter whiskers than a male. It has puckered lips and can fit an automobile tire its mouth. Its hands have three fingers. It has a single row of black rhombi running across its midsection, and can expand and contract its body at will. It is capable of swallowing anything whole, and can digest anything except its own stomach lining. It covers prey and opponents with powerful poison. It lives in grassy areas.

And,

 **{Liepard, the Cruel Pokémon. Their beautiful form comes from the muscles they have developed. They run silently in the night.}**

Liepard is a slender, purple feline Pokémon speckled with yellow rosettes. Its fur patterning is considered attractive to many Trainers. It has a pink "mask" marking over its eyes, a pink nose, and small yellow markings over its green eyes. It has two pairs of long yellow whiskers, and a tufted yellow underside. Its lower legs are yellow, and each small paw has a pale pink pad. It has a long, curving tail with a sickle-like shape toward the tip. Liepard has well-developed muscles that allows it to run silently and strike opponents from behind. It has also been known to vanish and reappear without warning.

They were tough Pokémon to beat before Ash and Serena pulled through. And a bonus is that Serena finally got the thrill of battling down and her Kangaskhan had gotten good moves down, moves like **Crunch** and **Endure**. Meanwhile, Ash's Skiddo had gotten a lot of battling experience and the time for evolution is now to the point that one more match will finally trigger it.

But now they defeated every Team Flare Grunt in the Power Plant, the building is still not freed. And when Ash and Serena finally made to heart of the plant, there were no grunts overlooking the machinery. One of them, a man, looked a lot flashier than the grunts and wore mostly white in addition to the red hairstyle.

The other was a woman. And her outfit look more modern than the outfit of the grunts. Her hair wasn't red and instead was a brown color and it was all fashioned down instead in the shape of a flame. Lastly, her face was mostly concealed by a strange visor that looked like an air vent.

"So it was you two brats that have been beating our soldiers. I never thought that even with a small army of idiots, we still will have to fight. Shall we, Madam Aliana?" The flashy man in white addressed the even weirder looking woman like she was in a high status.

"Shut it, you are just a mere Admin in Team Flare! I don't need to meddle in with a couple of brats!" Aliana snapped and went back to her work, making sure that Kalos will never get any power to Lumiose City!

"Okay, okay." The Admin muttered before taking a Pokéball from his belt and revealing his own Houndoom. Unfortunately for him, Ash and Serena had already fought against plenty of them and this match was too short to fully describe it; all Ash need was a **Take Down** attack. "No!"

"You miserable, arrogant fool!" Aliana then voiced her disapproval of this humiliation. "You are fired!" Now the former Admin looked down even more. "As for you two, prepare to lose!"

Aliana then took out a Mightyena that obviously looked more trained and slightly stronger than the ones the grunts have. And with Skiddo still out and too excited to be returned, Ash motioned for Serena to leave this to him. Serena nodded, hoping that Ash knew what he was doing.

"So you are going against me with just a Skiddo, use **Scary Face**!" Aliana shouted and her Pokémon growled and tightened it's already intimidating face into one that made Skiddo lose his speed significantly.

"Don't worry Skiddo, use your new **Bulldoze**!" Ash called out and Skiddo somehow caused the iron beneath his feet to ripple and do some damage to Mightyena, slowing the Dark Pokémon but not as much as its **Scary Face**.

"Use **Bite**!" Aliana knew that her Pokémon was still faster and most of the time, the fastest Pokémon has the greatest chance to win their battles.

"Blind him with you **Seed Bomb**!" Ash called out and Skiddo was able to blindside Mightyena with a barrage of seeds that exploded upon impact and contact.

 **"Assurance!"** Of course, Skiddo's **Seed Bomb** didn't give him enough distance to get away from that **Assurance** attack.

"Send its flying with **Take Down**!"

 **"Swagger!"** Aliana then intercepted that **Take Down** with a **Swagger** , very annoying and deadly to an unlucky trainer. And when Skiddo was unfortunate to harm himself instead of Mightyena, " **Assurance** , again!"

And when Skiddo was sent flying hard back toward Ash, the trainer found himself speechless and unable to think of a move that will help Skiddo now. But he refused to give up hope and that paid off when Skiddo started to glow. "What the hell is happening!?" Aliana said, trying to prevent the light from blinding her while everyone else did the same.

Once the light died down, Skiddo was no more. In his place was an impressive looking Gogoat that stood with pride and stability. The confusion from the **Swagger** had actually faded during the evolution!

"Use **Synthesis** while **Take Down**!" Ash wanted to see what his Gogoat can really do. And he wasn't disappointed when Gogoat glowed green which healed all the bruises and any other injury. All the while, Gogoat charged faster and stronger than ever before and landed a bad hit on the Mightyena that couldn't do a thing about this.

"Woah, that wasn't **Take Down**." Ash said as his Gogoat some recoil damage back but the **Synthesis** had cleaned that up before it expired. "That was **Double Edge**!" Gogoat heard the excitement and pride in Ash's voice and nodded in his direction. "Let's see what else you. **Leaf Blade**!"

Gogoat smirked and then charged with his horns covered in energy that was in the shape of a big, green single blade. "Use **Swagger**!" Aliana foolishly tried to stop Gogoat and while the new Mount Pokémon was made confused, he still hit his target. And with the bonus of dramatically increased Attack power, Gogoat landed his victory over the enemy Mightyena.

Aliana couldn't believe it, she was beaten by some kid who just happened to have his 'lame' Skiddo evolve into a 'troublesome' Gogoat. "Hey." The Team Flare Scientist looked up to see Gogoat, Ash and Serena all glaring at her with monstrous stares. "Scram. Nobody wants to see you here now or ever. Beat it!"

"S-strategic retreat!" That was to be the last Ash, Serena or any of their Pokémon had ever heard of Team Flare in the Kalos Power Plant and for a while. Once the workers had fixed the wiring so Team Flare won't be stealing ay power, they rewarded Ash with a TM for **Flame Charge** ; it went well with Ash's collection which included one for **Power-Up Punch** from Shalour City and one for **Grass Knot** from Coumarine City. The other TMs were for sale in the markets but they were very expensive.

But with that out of the way, Ash and Serena can challenge the Lumiose City Gym. Now with the power back on. But there was just this one last thing in the way.

XXXXX

And while all this was happening, a couple pairs of eyes looked at Professor Sycamore's lab. And they were looking at a certain Pokémon inside, a Garchomp, which is the final evolution of the Pokémon Gible from Route 13.

Garchomp is a bipedal, draconian Pokémon that is primarily dark blue in color. It has red on its underbelly from the lower jaw to the middle of the abdomen, including the undersides of its arms. A patch of gold comes to a point below the red on its belly, and a golden star shape adorns the tip of its snout. Garchomp has horn-like appendages that resemble a jet or plane's engines, giving it an appearance similar to a hammerhead shark. Its large mouth features razor-sharp teeth. The feet have three white talons, and each arm has a single large, white claw for a hand. Curved fins sprout from the arms, creating wings that allow Garchomp to fly. It also has a large dorsal fin and another on its tail that resembles a shark tailfin. The male's dorsal fin has a notch on it. Pairs of small, white spikes protrude from its upper arms and legs, and there are gill-like slits on the sides of the neck. The eyes are intense, with black scleras and gold-colored irises.

According to the Pokédex, Garchomp can fly at an incredible speed—helped by the fine scales on its body that reduce drag—to catch its prey. Garchomp are cave-dwellers, and are seldom seen in the wild.

"If our resources tell us that Garchomp can evolve then we need this one for our cause." One of the Team Flare grunts whispered to the other, holding the binoculars, who nodded. Things are going to get a little messy in Lumiose City soon.

End of Chapter 13

 ***Thank you all for your support! I really appreciate it. And I loved how you all reviewed my latest story, I sure worked hard on it. I thought that I will include something from the Anime into the next chapter as well as introduce a certain trio to the story, as supporting characters. But if you want them to accompany Ash and Serena then let me know in a review!***

 **Pokémon on Hand;**

 **Ash – Pikachu (Male), Doublade (Male), Pawniard (Male), Mawile (Female), Durant (Female), Lucario (Male), Ferroseed (Female), Talonflame (Male), Gogoat (Male), and Lapras (Female).**

 **Serena – Braixen (Female), Plusle & Minun (Female), Mr. Mime (Female), Cubone (Male) and Kangaskhan (Female).**

 **Off Hand;**

 **Ash – Ledian (Female), Kadabra (Female), Snorlax (Male), and Smeargle (Male), Sableye (Male), Quilladin (Male), Frogadier (Female) and Luvdisc (Male).**

 **Serena – Furfrou (Male), Spritize (Male), Swirlix (Female), Audino (Female) and Luvdisc (Female).**


	14. The Lights and Lightning of Lumiose

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

"Pokémon" – Normal Speech

'Pokémon' – Thoughts

 _Pokémon_ – Flashback

 **Pokémon** – Move Names and Pokémon Abilities

 **{Pokémon}** – Pokédex

Ash, the Iron Trainer

The Lights and Lightning of Lumiose

 _Previously on Ash, the Iron Trainer;_

 _Aliana couldn't believe it, she was beaten by some kid who just happened to have his 'lame' Skiddo evolve into a 'troublesome' Gogoat. "Hey." The Team Flare Scientist looked up to see Gogoat, Ash and Serena all glaring at her with monstrous stares. "Scram. Nobody wants to see you here now or ever. Beat it!"_

 _"S-strategic retreat!" That was to be the last Ash, Serena or any of their Pokémon had ever heard of Team Flare in the Kalos Power Plant and for a while. Once the workers had fixed the wiring so Team Flare won't be stealing ay power, they rewarded Ash with a TM for **Flame Charge** ; it went well with Ash's collection which included one for Power-Up Punch from Shalour City and one for Grass Knot from Coumarine City. The other TMs were for sale in the markets but they were very expensive._

 _But with that out of the way, Ash and Serena can challenge the Lumiose City Gym. Now with the power back on. But there was just this one last thing in the way._

 _XXXXX_

 _And while all this was happening, a couple pairs of eyes looked at Professor Sycamore's lab. And they were looking at a certain Pokémon inside, a Garchomp, which is the final evolution of the Pokémon Gible from Route 13._

 _Garchomp is a bipedal, draconian Pokémon that is primarily dark blue in color. It has red on its underbelly from the lower jaw to the middle of the abdomen, including the undersides of its arms. A patch of gold comes to a point below the red on its belly, and a golden star shape adorns the tip of its snout. Garchomp has horn-like appendages that resemble a jet or plane's engines, giving it an appearance similar to a hammerhead shark. Its large mouth features razor-sharp teeth. The feet have three white talons, and each arm has a single large, white claw for a hand. Curved fins sprout from the arms, creating wings that allow Garchomp to fly. It also has a large dorsal fin and another on its tail that resembles a shark tailfin. The male's dorsal fin has a notch on it. Pairs of small, white spikes protrude from its upper arms and legs, and there are gill-like slits on the sides of the neck. The eyes are intense, with black scleras and gold-colored irises._

 _According to the Pokédex, Garchomp can fly at an incredible speed—helped by the fine scales on its body that reduce drag—to catch its prey. Garchomp are cave-dwellers, and are seldom seen in the wild._

 _"If our resources tell us that Garchomp can evolve then we need this one for our cause." One of the Team Flare grunts whispered to the other, holding the binoculars, who nodded. Things are going to get a little messy in Lumiose City soon._

"Here we are." Ash said with a smile, the type of returning to a familiar place after a long trip away. "Lumiose City, it never looked so good. Not since out first meeting in years." Ash said and turned to Serena who didn't even tried to hide her blush. Not after remembering how romantic Ash turned out to be, especially for a ten year old.

"Well let's check in with the Pokémon Center and then we will go for my next gym battle." Ash then said and Serena looked a little confused.

"Why? Didn't you say to Professor Sycamore that you will visit him and those three Kanto starter Pokémon the next time you arrive here?" Serena asked like it was a sudden change of plans, a slight procrastination instead of Ash changing his mind on the deal.

"I know." Ash said. "But who says that I am in a hurry to try for Gym badges? I have time to make for them after I challenge the Lumiose City Gym. It will help my team relax since they were piling in for this gym battle." Ash explained and while Serena sighed at how Ash should learn to take his word more seriously; but she then giggled at how thoughtful Ash always shown for Pokémon alike, both in and not in his team.

"Whatever Ash." Serena said with playful indifference. "Let's go." Ash then made her lose that expression when he held out his hand with an inviting intention. She gleefully took it and followed Ash to the Pokémon Center. Both trainers needed the treatment for their teams after their encounter with Team Flare.

It seemed that it was true about Team Flare cutting the north side of Lumiose City with a blackout they made by stopping any more power from reaching the Lumiose Tower. And since Team Flare had to flee the Power Plant, the energy flow was restored and the blackout ended. This was all Ash and Serena had heard in the Pokémon Center while waiting for their Pokémon to be healed.

Ash also took the time to decide what Pokémon he will use. Pikachu was an easy choice, out of experience and that Ash trusted Pikachu more than any other Pokémon. He noticed that his Ferroseed could use the experience as she is just about ready to evolve. The same can be said for Frogadier and with her Protean Ability, she should be just fine against Clemont. Lucario needs some more experience and some practice with **Bone Rush** can make that Ground type move a useful asset in an Electric type gym. Lapras is a wildcard and a risky addition but also the only Ice type Pokémon Ash has gotten; it just this gut feeling saying that Ash should include her anyways. And finally, Gogoat can be good coverage.

After a couple more hours of training, it was time to go to the tower. Of course, they weren't the first two at the entrance into the tower. "Is okay yet Clemont!?" That, without a doubt, the sound of a child yelling out complaints.

"Yes Bonnie. Like I said for the last ten times. The tower's systems just need to finish warming up before I can turn on the lights." That boy, called 'Clemont' by the little girl, looked barely any different from her. But what stood out, even more than his painfully tacky jumpsuit was the glasses on his face and the backpack he was wearing. Those glasses made him look like a computer nerd and the backpack looked like it was just filled with stuff.

"Excuse me." Ash spoke up and got both their attention. "Is there a problem? I wish to challenge this gym." Clemont then bowed in apology.

"This is no trouble, my good sir. I am just awaiting my tower to receive all the power it needs to get back into business. It shouldn't take too long and you will be able to challenge me." Clemont explained and Ash raised his eyebrow.

"Let me get this straight: this tower belongs to you instead of the city and I should challenge you? Are the gym leader?" Ash asked and Clemont nodded. But then Bonnie appeared in the middle of the two trainers.

"Well this is my brother's tower because he designed and built it! And yes, my big brother is the Gym Leader. Not that you will win against him." Bonnie was very confident in Clemont's skills. Ash and Serena just raised their eyebrows, not even amused that a little kid is acting like the former just lost against Clemont.

"BONNIE!" The little girl cringed. "I told you to stop with that nonsense. Me losing or winning, none of that is going to shut down the gym. It is your behavior and how you treat challengers!" Clemont scolded his sister who just muttered out an apology. "Anyways, you don't have to wait any longer. Behold."

Clemont pointed up the tower and, despite the sun shining down, Ash and Serena saw the tower lit up with every window no longer dark. It was like watching a Christmas tree with its lights and decorations finally alit. "Now I am going on ahead to prepare the gym. Bonnie, you explain to the trainer about the gym and behave for once!"

Bonnie rolled her little eyes at her brother calling her immature when he is the one yelling out in public with such an example of poor attire. "Come on. My brother works fast so we can take our time." Ash and Serena looked at each other and shrugged while chuckling at the duo that seemed to be brother and sister.

The first floor just had the floor entrances and exits for all of the four directions. Then there was the giant elevator in the center. Bonnie explained, before using the elevator for herself, that the Lumiose Tower functions as a gym as each floor had three trainers in front of three doors. Only one of those doors leads to the next floor and in order to try for that door, the trainer must successfully solve a pop quiz about a Pokémon with only the silhouette as a hint.

On the second floor, there was a Dedenne like on Route 11 and a Pachirisu like on Route 12. And then there was the third Pokémon that they didn't recognize.

 **{Stunflisk, the Trap Pokémon. Its skin is very hard, so it is unhurt even if stepped on by sumo wrestlers. It smiles when transmitting electricity.}**

On the third floor, there was this Pokémon that both Ash and Pikachu couldn't stand for reason no one else had a clue about.

 **{Raichu, the Mouse Pokémon and the evolved form of Pikachu. Raichu's tail functions as a ground and releases electricity into the surface, which keeps it from shocking itself.}**

 **{Magneton, the Magnet Pokémon. A link cluster formed of several Magnemite. It discharges powerful magnetic waves at high voltage.}**

 **{Manectric, the Discharge Pokémon. Manectric collects electricity from the air, creating a thundercloud above its head. Its mane gives off a strong electric current.}**

On the fourth floor,

 **{Lanturn, the Light Pokémon. Lanturn's antennae light is strong enough to penetrate the ocean and any seam of the water's surface.}**

 **{Electrode, the Ball Pokémon. It explodes in response to even minor stimuli. It is feared, with the nickname of "The Bomb Ball."}**

 **{Ampharos, the Light Pokémon and the final evolved form of Mareep. Because Ampharos' light can be seen from a great distance, people once used that light to communicate by sending signals back and forth.}**

And finally on the fifth floor, there were no new Pokémon; only Plusle, Minun and Pikachu used. They weren't much a challenge but Ash helped his team recover some energy they need before they reached the final floor.

On that floor, there was no more doors with trainers in front to challenge. Instead, there was Bonnie and Clemont directly ahead. That meant only one thing, Ash and his team had only one trainer left to face: the Gym Leader himself.

"Welcome Ash!" Bonnie came up and in front of her brother. "You have proven to be capable of facing my brother but I can't count on you winning! Clemont's very strong as a Gym Leader!"

"Bonnie!" Clemont scolded his sister on how it was bad for the Gym to give the impression to visiting challengers that they lost the match before it even begun. Then the word can spread which can led to no more challengers and the Gym will have to shut down. "Regardless, don't take me for granted as I will fight to win! And all else I can do is count on you to do the same!"

Ash just smirked. "Bring it on." That stern expression never left Ash's face, even after robotic appendages came from inside Clemont's backpack. Of which includes an arm and hand that is based on an Aipom, holding a Pokéball, and another connected to a satellite dish with the resemblance to a Pokémon with lizard-like gills.

XXXXX

"Let's begin. Emolga, glide with sparkle!" Clemont's robotic arm threw out that same Pokéball and revealed the Sky Squirrel Pokémon that are wild on Route 10. Ash smirked, his instincts around the rumors about the Gym were right. They were about how Clemont starts with a Pokémon is 'immune to Ground attacks' and 'has an advantage over Grass types'. That could only be an Electric & Flying Pokémon; Zapdos was too farfetched and that was Ash's only other choice.

"A Flying type…" Ash muttered. "So they were right on the money." Ash had been getting Intel from trainers that have challenged Clemont. All they could share was that Clemont always started his gym matches with an Electric Pokémon that 'is immune to Ground type moves' and has a 'certain advantage over Grass types'. "Lapras, I choose you!"

Clemont raised an eyebrow that Ash will choose a Water type Pokémon for his first one sent out. **"Ice Shard!"** Lapras coughed up actual shards of ice that moved too fast for Clemont to respond and they hit Emolga with super-effective damage. **"Ice Beam!"** Lapras took the chance to try and land some more damage.

 **"Double Team!"** Emolga was able to evade that Ice Beam with a burst of speed at the last minute. "Use **Thunderbolt**!"

"Counter with you own!" Ash commanded as soon as Clemont made his. And both Pokémon unleashed a bolt of lightning that, remarkably, canceled out. "Now use **Blizzard** on _all_ the copies!" Lapras was quick to work and stirred up a complete snow storm that actually destroyed all the copies at once, and hitting the real Emolga with more power than the **Ice Shard** did.

"Use **Light Screen**!" Clemont shouted and Emolga was able to take in that **Blizzard** attack with **Light Screen** numbing half the power of the attack. "Now use **Thunder Wave**!"

 **"Safeguard!"** Ash was as quick to act as Emolga was, so Lapras had a few seconds to surround herself in a protective field that didn't allow any status aliments in, such as the effects of **Thunder Wave**. "Now use **Rain Dance** and then **Ice Beam**."

" **Double Team** again!" Clemont shouted as soon as he heard Ash call for another super-effective move. And when Emolga generated multiple after images of itself, both Gym Leader and his Pokémon noticed that their opposing counterparts were actually smirking. Like they expected this and had a plan to attack! "Hurry and use **Thunder**!"

"Go!" Ash called out and Lapras saw which copy was the real one, with the help of the rain landing on only the real Emolga, right before sending the **Ice Beam** into the cloud above. And the rain turned to snow and then to hail, and yet there was no **Thunder** attack! "Don't forget: thunder and lightning are caused by warm currents interacting with the static in the air and the clouds, making favorable changes in temperature to cause storms. But not when the conditions are not favorable, and lightning dies before it could descend."

Clemont gritted his teeth at the truth in those words. It was bad enough that now it was hailing, making it dangerous for Emolga and that now **Thunder** can't work well enough in hail but now, Ash can just finish it right here. But Emolga has one way out,

" **Volt Switch!"** Ash and Lapras were both taken by surprise at Clemont's next move. Emolga then charged at Lapras with the speed of a thunderbolt, landing super effective damage on the Transport Pokémon but then went into reverse, right into the Pokéball in Clemont's robotic hand.

"Very good Ash. Sorry about the **Volt Switch** , it is necessary to keep the stakes high, to make this a little more interesting." Ash just shrugged his shoulder to say 'whatever'; he needed to read more on the many moves that he never heard before, including this one. "Now Magneton, stay strong and shine with sparks!" Clemont then showed off a Pokémon that Ash and his team had encounter on the way up the tower.

Magneton is the result of three Magnemite being linked together by a strong magnetic force, although a single Magnemite can evolve by itself when no other Magnemite are in the vicinity. The three Magnemite that Magneton consists of can be linked several ways. Magneton is most commonly seen as one Magnemite on top, and two Magnemite linked via body on the bottom, forming a triangle. However, in some cases, the Magnemite will not be connected at all, remaining in a triangular formation at rest, and being able to freely move within each other's vicinity to form other patterns. The magnetic forces that holds the three Magnemite together is powerful enough to dry up all moisture and raise the temperature 3.6 °F in the vicinity. It can also be disruptive to electronic devices.

Even though Magneton is a mechanical creature, it still has the need to eat. As seen in the research field, food for Magneton consists of electrical currents. It is usually found in rough terrain, often near power plants. When sunspots flare up, Magneton tends to appear more often, presumably due to the changes in the sun's magnetic field. It has been shown that it possesses the ability to form its electricity into both platforms and barriers. Despite its modern, artificial appearance, carvings depicting Magneton have been discovered at the Ruins of Alph, back in another region, indicating it has existed for at least 1,500 years.

"Now Lapras is truly without an advantage." Ash muttered to himself, 'But there is still that one move Lapras can use against an Electric and Steel Pokémon.' Ash had to keep this to himself, not to sell his Pokémon out. "Okay Lapras, time to get risky. Use **Drill Run**!" Lapras nodded and charged, spinning like a drill with its horn acting as the focus point.

As the **Drill Run** hit, Magneton suddenly lifted out of the way while being covered in a yellow glow; that ground type move merely brushed against the Magnet Pokémon! "Nice example of a secret weapon Ash. Now that Magneton is using **Magnet Rise** and is now immune to Ground type moves, **Zap Cannon**!"

"Lapras!" Ash called out and saw his Transport Pokémon being knocked out by that very powerful Electric type move. "Return." Ash solemnly sent back Lapras, who didn't even knock one of Clemont's Pokémon. "Thanks you." Ash muttered before taking out another Pokéball. "Now Lucario! Go!"

"We will make the first move this time. Use **Metal Sound**!" Clemont commanded and Magneton rubbed against itself to generate a loud and irritating noise that rattled Lucario's ears. "Now use **Flash Cannon**!"

"Brace!" That was what Ash could think off and Lucario had tightened its stance to try and block out the most of the **Flash Cannon**. When it was over, "Use your own **Metal Sound**!"

"Trying to use our tactics against us? Use **Thunderbolt**!"

"Now, **Me First**!" Ash suddenly commanded, cutting off Clemont's train of thought. Lucario appeared with a palm open, and a strange orb emerged from Magneton. Once Lucario took it, out came a **Thunderbolt** that startled the Magnet Pokémon for a moment or two. **"Power-Up Punch!"**

Lucario then emerged in front of Magneton with a glowing fist. Upon hitting the Magnet Pokémon, Lucario's body surged with enhanced strength. "Now use **Sword Dance**." Lucario then took a stance and further increased his attacking power.

"Hurry, use **Rain Dance** and then **Thunder**!"

" **Quick Attack** with **Power-Up Punch**!"

Magneton was able to conjure up another rain storm after the hail had passed when Lapras was knocked out; the excitement had made everyone almost ignorant of it. Meanwhile, Lucario got another hit in and used the pure speed of **Quick Attack** for the enhancing effects of **Power-Up Punch**.

Of course, Lucario had to feel the **Thunder** attack as that powerful move has a little to no chance of missing during a rainstorm. "Now use **Bone Rush**!" Ash called out and it sounded like a madman's choice. But Lucario chose to trust in Ash and was surprised to see that Magneton was not able to evade that ground type move yet. "Had to keep you busy until **Magnet Rise** wore off, Clemont."

Clemont just smirked. "It is an all or nothing situation Ash! **Thunder**!"

 **"Aura Sphere!"** Ash agreed and placed everything into this last showdown between both Steel type Pokémon.

In the end, "Magneton!" The **Aura Sphere** landed first and the **Thunder** attack was never initiated. Finally, Ash had defeated one of Clemont's Pokémon.

"Things are only getting heated up Ash!" Clemont said after returning his Magneton and his robotic hand switched it with another Pokéball. "This one I usually send out against regular trainers as a trump card. But if you can prove to win, I will show a real ace-in-the-hole." Clemont smirked and Ash never lost his composure. "Now come and show us the sun, Heliolisk!"

Ash thought that this name sounded familiar to one that he encountered on the way to the Glittering Caverns. He hurried for his Pokédex and scanned this new Pokémon.

 **{Heliolisk, the Generator Pokémon and the evolved form of Helioptile. Heliolisk produces enough electricity to power a large building and recharges by spreading its frills.}**

Heliolisk is a yellow lizard-like Pokémon. Compared to its pre-evolution, Heliolisk's tail now has an orange stripe in addition to the black tip; there are also orange bands with a zigzag pattern on Heliolisk's hind legs. Heliolisk's head is completely black except for its yellow lower-jaw. It also has two points over its eyes, which contain blue irises. The two frills that this Pokémon had on the sides of its head as a Helioptile are replaced by an orange frilled collar around its neck.

A single Heliolisk can generate sufficient electricity to power a skyscraper, simply by flaring open their frills. Heliolisk can use this electric energy to stimulate its muscles, boosting the strength in its legs and therefore enabling it to run 100 yards in five seconds, or 20 yards per second. It and its pre-evolution, Helioptile are the only known Pokémon capable of learning **Electrify** , which can change an opposing Pokémon's next move to become an electric one, regardless of what type it was originally.

"Fine then, return Lucario." Ash then surprised Clemont by switch out his fighting type. Most trainers will try to go for the super-effective hit that is backed up by the **STAB** ( **S** ame **T** ype **A** ttack **B** onus). "Now go, Frogadier!"

"Another water type?" Clemont just couldn't understand Ash anymore during this gym battle. "Let's start with **Quick Attack**!"

"In that case, **Quick Attack** too!" Frogadier and its evolution line are the fastest of water starter types in their stage of evolution. That was how Frogadier's **Quick Attack** outpaced Heliolisk's. "Now **Rock Slide**!" Frogadier cried out for a shower of rock rumble to appear out of nowhere and crowd Heliolisk.

" **Quick Attack!"** Clemont wanted to see just what is about this Frogadier that Ash is so confident that he will win. When that **Quick Attack** barely even scratched Frogadier, it was clear to Clemont. ' **Protean**! Ash sure is a lucky trainer to have such a useful ability that is very rare indeed.' **"Grass Knot!"** Clemont then remembered that Protean is more than switching typing for **STAB** backing up every move, but to actually switch weaknesses as well.

"Got on so soon? **Power-Up Punch**!" Ash called out and Frogadier moved fast enough to evade the grass stems at her feet, hoping to trip her and do super effective damage. Instead, it was the Bubble Frog herself that dealt the deadly hit. "Now use **Dig**!"

Deciding that now Heliolisk is going for a **STAB** move since going for the super-effective hit has become redundant and a waste of time, Frogadier went for the enhanced damaging hit herself. "When it appears, use **Grass…**!" Clemont tried to call for a Grass type move when Frogadier appeared only a moment after she disappeared.

"Don't look at me like that, your fifth gym battle is just the earliest you start to use items on hand for the combat. Everyone is expecting you to try for the international competitive battling." Ash remarked. **"Power-Up Punch!"**

" **Thunder Punch!"**

Both trainers shouted out pretty much at once and so was their Pokémon, meeting each other with fists at the other, hoping to get an edge and make it through. And while they both struggled, Frogadier was feeling it the worse. **Thunder Punch** as a ten percent chance of paralyzing the target if it lands and makes contact with the opposing Pokémon. All **Power-Up Punch** does is increase the user's attack power once it deals damage, no expectation.

But despite the pain from the **Thunder Punch** , almost paralyzing her, Frogadier was going to pull through for her trainer. And when she roared from it all, she started to glow.

"She's evolving!" Ash raced for his Pokédex.

 **{Greninja, the Ninja Pokémon, and the final evolved form of Froakie. Greninja can compress water into sharp-edged throwing stars. With the grace of a ninja, it slips in and out of sight to attack from the shadows.}**

Greninja is a large, bipedal, frog-like Pokémon. Its body and legs are dark blue, with single large white bubbles on its legs and arms and white spots over its eyes. On the sides of each of its upper thighs is a light blue, four-pointed star, which resembles a shuriken. Its back feet have two toes, while its front feet have three toes. Its feet are webbed, and it has a yellow chest and a yellow-and-blue face. It has eyes with white sclera, red irises, and white pupils. A large, projecting dark blue stripe runs down the middle of its head, with projecting light blue stripes in between its large, yellow ears. Its mouth is hidden behind a large, pink tongue that wraps around Greninja's neck and extends outward behind its head.

Greninja moves with the speed and grace of a ninja, using swift movements to confuse its enemies while it slices them up with throwing stars made of compressed water; these throwing stars are sharp enough to split metal. Greninja is the only known Pokémon capable of learning **Mat Block**.

And before Ash could give a command, Greninja got into a stiff stance and forged two blades of a dark-purple energy. Then she moved, faster than ever, and sliced at Heliolisk with both blades. That **Night Slash** , a dark type move that matches Greninja, a Water and Dark type Pokémon!

"Nice!" Ash commented his newly evolved Pokémon who was grateful that she can hide her blush under her tongue scarf. "Now it is time to end this!" Clemont silently nodded and reached out to his Heliolisk.

" **Focus Blast!"**

" **Mat Block!"**

Once Heliolisk sent out that large orb of Fighting type energy, Greninja dug into the ground and flipped the **Focus Blast** off course. "Now **Night Slash**!"

With pleasure written over her face, Greninja charged and sliced at Heliolisk once again with blades made of Dark type energy. And this time, the Generator Pokémon couldn't stand up anymore and fell.

Clemont sighed as he returned his Heliolisk. "Now that I have only two Pokémon left, I won't be switching out. I need to save the best for last." Clemont said, with Ash somehow recognizing whose Pokéball was now about to be sent out.

"That is fine. No more of the **Volt Switch**." Ash echoed and Clemont nodded.

"Emolga, welcome back!" Out came the Ele-Squirrel came out, looking as ragged as before.

"Okay then Greninja, time to take a break. We will train after the rest of the battle." Ash said, returning his newly evolved, Kalos starter Pokémon. "Now come on out, Ferroseed!" And out came the small and slow Thorn Seed Pokémon.

" **Aerial Ace!"** Clemont shouted and Emolga got an easy hit since Flying type moves do neutral damage to a Pokémon like Ferroseed. Of course, he should have considered that Ferroseed's only ability is known as **Iron Barbs**.

"You should be careful since I have gotten a very useful tool for Ferroseed, don't you see it?" Ash asked and Clemont did see it. A Rocky Helmet, which can cause contact damage to the attacking, opposing Pokémon. But it can also be combined with Iron Barbs for some extra damage. "Now Ferroseed, use **Curse**!" Ferroseed had done it and increased her attack and defensive power but reduced what little speed she had. "Now use **Rollout**!"

" **Double Team!"** Clemont now saw why Ash chose a Pokémon like Ferroseed for Emolga. And Ferroseed did miss during her initial **Rollout** but,

"Keep rolling and gain some momentum!" Ferroseed might be slow but she is still like a seed and one that is as big as a basketball. And she rolled around the field and walls just like a basketball that happened to have spikes to puncture and attach to walls. Thankfully, the damage is kept to a minimum so the repair bill is not terribly expensive.

"Try to stop Ferroseed with **Thunder Shock**!" Clemont commanded but soon wished that he thought of this sooner. Because the Thunder Shock didn't even slow Ferroseed down until the Thorn Seed Pokémon had went through each of the afterimages of Emolga, ending with the last one. "Emolga!" Clemont cried out in fear as Emolga was on its last legs, or feathers in this case and who knows how much longer this Pokémon could last; from that **Rollout** , it wasn't long at all.

But something else happened, Ferroseed had stabled herself from rolling around for a several minutes, hunting down the real Emolga among the multiple copies. But once Ferroseed stuck into the field and see that she had succeed, she beamed with joy and then glowed as blue as Ash's Frogadier just moments ago.

Once Ferroseed had stopped glowing, Ash saw something else entirely and couldn't be prouder. Scanning this newly evolved Pokémon showed,

 **{Ferrothorn, the Thorn Pod Pokémon and the evolved form of Ferroseed. They attach themselves to cave ceilings, firing steel spikes at targets passing beneath them.}**

Ferrothorn is a Pokémon resembling a flattened durian. Its metallic body is covered in thorns, with three black stripes circling its width, the middle stripe having triangular decorations below the eyes of Ferrothorn. Its eyes have green rims, yellow scleras, and dark pupils. There is a green spike at the top of its body, and extending around it are vine-like, long green appendages tipped with spiky metal disks. It can use these appendages to either cling to ceilings of its cave or walk around. When hanging, it can attack its prey underneath by shooting spikes.

But then both Ash and Ferrothorn heard something. They then saw Clemont shaking, even while returning Emolga back into its Pokéball.

"Ash…" Clemont looked like he was going to cry. "You really are the best trainer I have ever seen in the few years I was Gym Leader. Now I can finally cut lose and show you my very first Pokémon, one with the ability to Mega Evolve!" Clemont's robotic appendage acted like it was a frighten lackey, hurrying to obey a grumpy lord. And when it reached down to the bottom of Clemont's backpack, it acted like there was something attached and the arm released it to be another Pokéball.

But this wasn't just another electric Pokémon. This was Clemont's ace-in-the-hole he was speaking of. "Shine us way the way to a true battle, Ampharos!" Ash had already scanned an Ampharos from the trainers leading up to the top of Lumiose Tower. But he had to notice that this Ampharos looked much older and much more trained and experience; like comparing a veteran to a greenhorn.

"Go, Gogoat!" Ash now decided to go for his backup Pokémon. A grass type can a good one if against a wild Electric Pokémon but Clemont is a Gym Leader. It might even be risky to use a Grass type. **"Bulldoze!"**

 **"Cotton Guard!"** Ampharos got to work and was able to cover itself with pieces of cotton to soften the super-effective **Bulldoze** attack. "Now **Confuse Ray**!" Ampharos used the light at the end of its tail to try and blind and confuse Gogoat. But nothing happened to Gogoat.

"I guess that I underestimate my own Pokémon Clemont, I was getting a little worried about how long Lapras's **Safeguard**." Clemont growled at such a foolish move. "Now use **Grass Knot**!"

"Ampharos, dodge it!" Clemont knew for a fact that Ampharos is one of several Pokémon that can actually a good hit from a move like **Grass Knot**. But while his Ampharos did dodge the first attempt, Gogoat still got the Light Pokémon's leg and successfully caused Ampharos to trip.

"And since **Cotton Guard** drastically increases the user's defense, we are forgetting about going physical. **Energy Ball**!" Ash commanded and Gogoat sent out an orb of grass type energy at Ampharos. **Cotton Guard** made no difference to a move like **Energy Ball**.

"Fine!" Clemont snapped at this humiliation. **"Sunny Day!"** Ash was wondering why would Clemont call for such a move, the effects of **Sunny Day** didn't seem to benefit an electric Pokémon like Ampharos in anyway. But nothing like taking tide while it is still in, on the beach.

 **"Solar Beam!"** Gogoat used the enhanced sunlight to cut the time needed for the powerful **Solar Beam** by half. And Gogoat fired that **Solar Beam** after only a moment or two. "Now **Growth**!" Under normal conditions, the move **Growth** will only increase the user's attack and special attack power. But under the effects of **Sunny Day** , the effects are now doubled. And Gogoat looks stronger than before.

"I see that you are an opportunist Ash, better hope it is just for battling. I have seen this elsewhere and leaves hearts broken." Clemont made that off-handed comment but Ash kept that in mind; he could just picture himself trying to see if the grass is greener on the other side of the fence when it came to his relationship with Serena. "Now use **Fire Punch**!"

And Gogoat felt the pain from that **Fire Punch** which caused both Pokémon and trainer to realize why Clemont called for a **Sunny Day**. To make up for the lack of **STAB** behind **Fire Punch**. "Nice tactic Clemont, now Gogoat use **Synthesis**." Ampharos backed off as Gogoat glowed with greenish energy and actually got up from that enhanced **Fire Punch** that should be a sure-kill. "We still can use **Sunny Day** in our own way. Use **Growth** again."

"Another **Fire Punch**!"

Ampharos hurried to land another enhanced **Fire Punch** but as Gogoat was growing with the help of the **Sunny Day** , the Light Pokémon suddenly felt intimidated; it was like staring a demon in the eyes. "Repel with **Seed Bomb**!"

Clemont gasped, using **Growth** twice while under **Sunny Day** had actually made the **Cotton Guard** used moments ago to be useless. Now Gogoat's is the one with the enhancement greater than Ampharos. "Use **Signal Beam**!" Now this is a move that even **Growth** can't prepare Gogoat for.

And while this move didn't receive any enhancements or **STAB** , it dealt a lot of damage to Gogoat. "Use your new **Horn Leech**!" Clemont now has really underestimated Gogoat, seeing that the Mount Pokémon charged for some physical damage and recovering some lost health from the **Signal Beam** and for the amount that **Synthesis** didn't heal. "One more **Solar Beam**!"

Ash did see that the **Sunny Day** effect was fading and wanted Gogoat to make the last moments count. And Gogoat felt it too, giving it every behind that swift **Solar Beam**. And while that one was as powerful as before, Ampharos was still standing.

In fact, the Light Pokémon looked at Clemont with eyes that said, 'It's now or never'. "I know." Clemont said, reading those eyes perfectly before turning to Ash. "Trainer, it is now time to stop holding back. We are unlocking my Ampharos's potential."

Out from Clemont's backpack came another arm but one that was attached to some kind of modern lantern. And at the top was a shine that Ash recognized, it was a Keystone! And then he saw Ampharos reach for the three black stipes on its neck, turning one around to show a Mega Stone! What a good place to hide one!

 **"Keystone, listen to our plea and let the world shine with Ampharos's real power! Mega Evolve!"** Clemont chanted out and Ash and Gogoat saw the Mega Evolution process between trainer and Pokémon.

Ash decided to do like with every gym battle before, scan this Pokémon in its new form.

 **{This Pokémon is now in its Mega Evolution form. As Mega Ampharos, this Pokémon is now an Electric and Dragon type. Its ability is now Mold Breaker, allowing it to use certain moves while degrading the effects of the abilities belonging to the opposing Pokémon.**

Now as Mega Ampharos, its toes turn black and it grows white wool at the back of its head and over its tail. Its long wooly tail has many small, red orbs attached to it. Its conical ears retain their stripes, but are now segmented with swirled tips. When it increases the amount of electrical energy within itself, the red orbs on its body and wool emit a strong light.

" **Mold Breaker…"** Ash muttered. "Meaning like using a Ground type move on a Pokémon with **Levitate**. Or using **Thunder Wave** on a Pokémon with **Limber**."

"Exactly Ash!" Clemont spoke with excitement and respect for Ash's extensive knowledge of Pokémon lore. Just how does all that fit into the brain of a ten-year old, one that is only as half as a fully mature adult's. "Now use **Fire Punch**!"

"Gogoat." Ash simply said to his Mount Pokémon. "Leave a good mark. **Double-Edge**!" Gogoat nodded and charged with great power in his stead. And he was able to land the powerful hit on the Mega Evolved Ampharos, with the usual recoil damage of course. But like both trainer and Pokémon predicted, this tactic had left Gogoat open to receive the **Fire Punch**. Gogoat couldn't recover from that super-effective hit this time; he fell right on the spot.

"Gogoat, return." Ash instead recovered his Pokémon back into his Pokéball. "Thank you. Okay then, Pikachu. It is your turn, at last." The little mouse-like Pokémon couldn't agree more. It was starting to itch from witnessing all this action and not be part of it. "First use **Quick Attack**!"

Pikachu charged for the Mega Ampharos, with unmatched speed. "Now back off and use **Double Team**!"

" **Discharge!"** Clemont called out and Mega Ampharos released a wide-spread surge of electricity, taking inspiration from Ash's earlier tactics. But it seemed that, even with electric attack covering most of the field space, it was like trying to hit a ghost. The electric spikes just went through the various copies, more being made as one is destroyed.

"Try to find Pikachu before his next move. **Focus Punch**!" Ash dared Clemont and it helped the former that all the copies mimicked the charging stance for **Focus Punch**. Even the show of energy from that stance was somehow shared among the copies. Clemont didn't know what to do.

" **Cotton Guard!"** Instead of going for the offense, Clemont tried to prepare his Mega Ampharos for the **Focus Punch** attack. But it was too late when the various copies of Pikachu came in and landed their tiny paws filled with power on various points on Mega Ampharos's body; and the Mega Evolved Light Pokémon felt every single one of them. **"Shock Wave!"**

Now this move can't miss and instead, it surged through all the copies Pikachu made within a single second. Too fast for even Ash's Pikachu to try and avoid, it was no use to try. And the Mouse Pokémon felt that **Shock Wave** perfectly.

"Nice trick Ash. I might have to chronicle it but for now, **Dragon Pulse**!" Clemont remarked and called out for Mega Ampharos to let out a powerful stream of dragon type energy at Pikachu, who was still recovering from that **Shock Wave** destroying all his after images. And being a pure electric type had not prepared Pikachu for this **Dragon Pulse** that was more powerful since Mega Ampharos is part Dragon type. "Now here is a good move, **Outrage**!"

Ampharos know looked like a dragon awoken from its sleep prematurely, and Pikachu looked soulless in his eyes that filled with fear. "Pikachu…!" The Mouse Pokémon heard Ash call and braced for an attack only to hear, "Try the **Volt Switch**." Pikachu had gasped and realized that he should have given more focus on the match since **Volt Switch** is a move that is right up his alley.

Using trained reflexes and speed to move from the **Outrage** attack was just getting stronger, Pikachu took what little time he had to try and figure out the **Volt Switch** that Emolga once used. And, when Mega Ampharos was about to show what little focus in its **Outrage** attack, Pikachu took it by surprised by sending a surge of electricity at it. Then Pikachu rushed to Ash's shoulder; he still hated to be sent back into that 'accursed ball'. Pikachu hated on how cramped it was in there.

"Thanks for the show and now, here comes my only good fighter. Go, Ferrothorn!" Ash called out and the Thorn Pod Pokémon had returned to take that **Outrage** attack like a pebble in the wind. Somehow, Mega Ampharos was able to avoid getting confused like what **Outrage** was supposed to cause.

But also when Ferrothorn did come out, he shook like he saw a ghost. And its glance was sharper than possible. Clemont noticed this and smirked. "You _really_ are a lucky trainer Ash. That Ferrothorn has **Anticipation**. It can sense if its opponent has a knock-out move or otherwise, a super-effective move in hand."

'So that was what got Ferrothorn all shaken up before my gut told me to return him.' "Thank you for making that clear to me Clemont. Now I can't extend the battling time anymore." Ash spoke true. Ferrothorn is the only Pokémon remaining conscious that can still battle, everyone else were too tired to go on.

"Whatever Ash. All's fair in love and Pokémon battling. **Fire Punch**!" Clemont called out and Mega Ampharos charged and jumped into the air with its fist covered in flames, a sure kill for a Pokémon like Ferrothorn.

"Ferrothorn…" Ash then said in a forlorn tone, one that sounded like he was going to do something that he will later regret. **"Self-Destruct."** That was short and cold but Ferrothorn just nodded before glowing brightly. But not at all like the light from her evolution, but from power building up.

"Ampharos look out!" Clemont shouted out but knew as well as his Light Pokémon that it was impossible to change direction or even halt in midair. "Use **Cotton Guard**!" Clemont called to his Pokémon who tried to pull in that energy building up in the **Fire Punch** to try and surround his body with literal plant cotton. And contrary to popular belief, **Self-Destruct** is a physical move and its power is affected by **Cotton Guard**.

But, **"Mirror Shot!"** Clemont gasped as multiple beams of green energy emerged from Ferrothorn's glowing body and literally sliced through Ampharos's **Cotton Guard**. That surprise tactic had not only shocked Clemont but also Ampharos, thus fully canceling out the **Cotton Guard**. Now there is nothing protecting the Mega-Evolved Light Pokémon from Ferrothorn's **Self-Destruct**.

"Ampharos!" Clemont cried out to no avail as explosive force of Ferrothorn's **Self-Destruct** had hit the Light Pokémon head on. And if that was bad enough, Ampharos also landed hard into the ceiling and the same can be said for the ground fall. Once the smoke was cleared, Ampharos was shown to be knocked out, just before Ferrothorn wobbled and also collapsed, from the events of the **Self-Destruct**.

"W-well…." Bonnie didn't know what to say until she had found her voice after a few moments. "Both Pokémon are done! And since Gym Leader (and big brother) Clemont is without available Pokémon, Ash Ketchum wins!" Bonnie announced, clear as day.

The Lumiose City Gym Badge was shaped like a shield with bolts shooting out of it. No doubt to symbolize Clemont's style, expertize and theme of Electric Pokémon in his team. Ash just accepted it and placed the badge into his badge case.

But just as Ash was going to the tower's base, to meet up with Serena, the elevator came before the trainer can even push the down button. And out came was his companion and 'girlfriend' herself. "ASH!"

"Calm down." Ash went for the shoulders and Serena was able to settle down. She was a complete wreck, shaking like a leaf in the wind and her eyes showed great fear. "Now what's going on?"

"It's Team Flare! They sent out a Garchomp out to destroy the city!" As soon as Serena said those words, the very tower shook violently. It felt worse than an earthquake and roars could be heard outside the windows of the Lumiose Tower.

XXXXX

Outside, Ash rushed to see that there was a clear trail of chaos and people running around while shouting something about 'a Garchomp going on a rampage'. Ash was going to see Professor Sycamore; that Garchomp has got to be his. No one else local to Lumiose City owns a Garchomp. But then Ash noticed a small group suspicious people, in familiar red outfits.

"Well Pikachu?" Ash turned to his exhausted but conscious partner who was able to smell the air around those people before they turned around a corner. Pikachu couldn't fight the urge to shiver and arch his spine like a cat's. And that was enough for Ash to realize what happened. "We got to hurry."

Later,

"That takes care of that." Ash said with a victorious smirk, seeing to it that the Team Flare grunts will not cause any more trouble. They won't even dare since they were bound in a single binding rope; of course, there was swelling and bumps on their faces for good measure.

Apparently, Team Flare was trying to capture Garchomp by using a prototype collar. One that was designed to steal Pokémon by enslaving the will of them to the users. And just when Ash thought thieves couldn't more despicable and stealing Pokémon couldn't be get any worse.

But while a couple of police officers did escort the grunts away, Garchomp was still on a wild outburst and rampage. Ash and Pikachu hurried to find Serena and the professor. And the duo found both back at the Lumiose Tower. "Ash! Garchomp is up there!" Serena pointed to the very top of the tower, its roof.

"Professor, why is Garchomp there? Wasn't she rampaging randomly!?" Ash turned to Sycamore after seeing where Garchomp is.

"I guess that her subconscious is struggling against that collar. And decided that the best place to do it is where no human can reach." Sycamore gave his best answered. But as soon as he said all that,

"Your Garchomp doesn't know about the Lumiose Tower Professor." Clemont and Bonnie appeared. "We have fully evacuated the Tower and since I built it, I know a way to the roof!"

"Where?" Ash shouted and Clemont simply motioned his hand in a way to say 'this way'. Ash and Serena hurried to follow Clemont and Bonnie while Sycamore had to stay behind to help Officer Jenny handle the crowd at the base. But not a single soul noticed Sycamore reaching under his coat and took out three Pokéballs, all the while looking into the direction of the trainers.

Ash was about to go for one of his Pokémon that wasn't as spent as his Pikachu. But he soon found out that wasn't necessary. Out of nowhere, a dozen vines appeared and grasped at Garchomp's legs, arms and mouth. 'That's **Bind**! I never seen it with vines thou!' Ash thought to himself. Meanwhile, holding her ankles and wrists, the remaining vines had bound Garchomp completely. Not to mention, the vines seemed to sprout seeds that slowly drained Garchomp of her energy.

What came next was a circle of fire that surrounded Garchomp but not actually harming the vines binding her. The heat was also slowly tiring her out but Garchomp then saw something in the flames and made a face that caused the tired and confused Mach Pokémon to shiver and lose some more strength. 'That's **Fire Spin** but why does Garchomp look like she stared a Dragonite using **Scary Face**?'

Then came something from the tip of the tower and held Garchomp down completely. The Mach Pokémon felt like something heavy was holding her to the roof with its arms but she couldn't move her eyes for a better look. "Alright, who is this!?" Ash couldn't keep quiet anymore and called out into the fire barrier that made it nigh impossible to see who was assaulting Garchomp.

Ash then saw that in a split second, the fire, vines had disappeared and Garchomp no longer felt being held down. But then came a large column from the roof of the Lumiose Tower, it engulfed Garchomp completely with water, leaves and fire. And when the column vanished, Garchomp wobbled and fell from her feet to her knees and finally, to the ground; she just couldn't handle anything else.

"Just what…happened?" Ash muttered, still in shock at the scene until he saw them, the ones that stopped Sycamore's Garchomp. "No way." Ash couldn't believe what he was seeing and neither did Pikachu. What sent Garchomp down to the ground was not a single one of his Pokémon, but three 'wild' Pokémon. And ones that he recognized from back in Kanto. "An Ivysaur…" He spoke, with his Pokédex opened and scanning,

 **{Ivysaur, the Seed Pokémon. As Ivysaur takes in nutrients, a large flower blooms from the bulb on its back.}**

The Ivysaur is a quadruped Pokémon similar to a dinosaur. It has blue-green skin with darker patches. On top of its head are pointed ears with black inside, and it has narrow red eyes. It has a short, rounded snout with a wide mouth. Two pointed teeth protrude from its upper jaw. Each of its feet have three claws on them. The bulb on its back has bloomed into a large pink bud. A short brown trunk surrounded by leafy green fronds supports the bud. The weight of the plant prevents Ivysaur from standing on its hind legs and forces its legs to grow sturdy.

When its flower is ready to bloom, it gives off a distinct, strong sweet-smelling aroma and starts swelling. Ivysaur will also start spending more time in sunlight in preparation for its upcoming evolution. Exposure to sunlight adds to the strength of both Ivysaur and its plant. Ivysaur's natural habitat is plains. However, it is rare, as many are in captivity.

"A Charmeleon…"

 **{Charmeleon, the Flame Pokémon and the evolved form of Charmander. Charmeleon knocks down opponents with its tail, then defeats them using razor-sharp claws.}**

The Charmeleon is a bipedal, reptilian creature. It has crimson scales and a cream underside. There is a horn-like protrusion on the back of its head, and it has narrow green eyes and a long snout. It has relatively long arms with three sharp claws. Its short legs have feet with three claws and cream-colored soles. The tip of its long, powerful tail has a flame burning on it. The temperature rises to unbearable levels if Charmeleon swings its tail.

A Charmeleon has a vicious nature and will constantly seek out opponents. Strong opponents excite this Pokémon, causing it to spout bluish-white flames that torch its surroundings. However, it will relax once it has won. It is rare in the wild, but it can be found in mountainous areas.

"And a Wartortle…"

 **{Wartortle, the Turtle Pokémon and the evolved form of Squirtle. Its furry tail is very popular as a symbol of long life.}**

Wartortle is a bipedal, indigo-blue Pokémon similar to a turtle. It has brown eyes, a dark blue streak on each cheek, and two sharp teeth protruding from its upper jaw. It has three clawed fingers and pointed toes. Bluish white fur covers its long ears and tail. A brown shell with a pale yellow underside encases its body. A thick, white rim separates the upper and lower halves of the shell. As Wartortle grows old, its tail fur will darken, and it may have algae growing on its shell. The shell may also carry scars from past battles.

To maintain balance while swimming at high speeds, Wartortle moves its furry ears and tail. It can use the fur to store air for extended underwater diving. Its tail is a popular symbol of longevity, making it popular with the elderly. It hides in water when hunting and emerges to surprise its prey. It has be shown that Wartortle can be found living in colonies on islands, but its preferred habitat seems to be freshwater ponds and lakes.

Once Ash saw that the Garchomp was down and out, he noticed that the three mid-evolutions of the Kanto Starters were staring at him. It was like they know Ash and are challenging him. That meant, the raven haired trainer will have to choose his next words carefully. Should he fail, it will get messy.

So Ash narrowed his eyes on the three Pokémon, to see if he does know them. And then came something from the back of his head, he did know them! There was just this thing about these very strong Pokémon that Ash seen somewhere before. Then it became clear once Ash saw it in their eyes.

"You were there." Ash finally spoke and nothing happened. "You were there when I first arrived in Lumiose City, at the backyard of Professor Sycamore's lab. I played with you before leaving on your journey. With the promise I will visit you when I returned for my fifth Gym badge."

Ash had hoped that this was the right answer but the doubt was short lived, however, when all three Pokémon charged and tackled Ash to the ground. Not to attack him but to embrace Ash in a way a child would greet their beloved family members after a while. "You guys." Ash then whispered, petting them like they were his little cousins. "You have gotten so big and cool. I sure missed out a lot, have I?"

His answer was all of them playfully smacking at Ash's chest with their tails, safely. In fact, it only tickled the raven haired trainer. "Ha-ha-ha! I get it, I get it!" What a way to end the day and Professor Sycamore has a lot to explain.

End of Chapter 14

 ***I can't believe that I forgot all about this! Just like the last chapter I updated! And I say that I have been out of sync. I nearly created a plot hole when making the fight scenes and that is why I had to make a slight chance in a couple of later chapters. Hopefully, something like this won't happen again. Ciao!***

 **Pokémon on Hand;**

 **Ash – Pikachu (Male), Doublade (Male), Pawniard (Male), Mawile (Female), Durant (Female), Lucario (Male), Ferrothorn (Female), Talonflame (Male), Gogoat (Male), and Lapras (Female).**

 **Serena – Braixen (Female), Plusle & Minun (Female), Mr. Mime (Female), Cubone (Male) and Kangaskhan (Female).**

 **Off Hand;**

 **Ash – Ledian (Female), Kadabra (Female), Snorlax (Male), and Smeargle (Male), Sableye (Male), Quilladin (Male), Greninja (Female) and Luvdisc (Male).**

 **Serena – Furfrou (Male), Spritize (Male), Swirlix (Female), Audino (Female) and Luvdisc (Female).**


	15. An Chance Encounter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

"Pokémon" – Normal Speech

'Pokémon' – Thoughts

 _Pokémon_ – Flashback

 **Pokémon** – Move Names and Pokémon Abilities

 **{Pokémon}** – Pokédex

Ash, the Iron Trainer

An Chance Encounter with the Steel Type Master, Wikstrom!

 _Previously on Ash, the Iron Trainer;_

 _Once Ash saw that the Garchomp was down and out, he noticed that the three mid-evolutions of the Kanto Starters were staring at him. It was like they know Ash and are challenging him. That meant, the raven haired trainer will have to choose his next words carefully. Should he fail, it will get messy._

 _So Ash narrowed his eyes on the three Pokémon, to see if he does know them. And then came something from the back of his head, he did know them! There was just this thing about these very strong Pokémon that Ash seen somewhere before. Then it became clear once Ash saw it in their eyes._

" _You were there." Ash finally spoke and nothing happened. "You were there when I first arrived in Lumiose City, at the backyard of Professor Sycamore's lab. I played with you before leaving on your journey. With the promise I will visit you when I returned for my fifth Gym badge."_

 _Ash had hoped that this was the right answer but the doubt was short lived, however, when all three Pokémon charged and tackled Ash to the ground. Not to attack him but to embrace Ash in a way a child would greet their beloved family members after a while. "You guys." Ash then whispered, petting them like they were his little cousins. "You have gotten so big and cool. I sure missed out a lot, have I?"_

 _His answer was all of them playfully smacking at Ash's chest with their tails, safely. In fact, it only tickled the raven haired trainer. "Ha-ha-ha! I get it, I get it!" What a way to end the day and Professor Sycamore has a lot to explain._

"Ha-ha-ha!" Sycamore was throwing a laughing fit at the sight of both Ash and Serena, as well as Pikachu and the three mid-evolution Kanto Starters staring at him. It was very adorable in its own way; a lot like when a group of children ganging up on their parent. "I was hoping to surprise you Ash but it looks like it was spoiled! Ha-ha-ha!"

"I was assuming that this was your way of getting back on me." Ash spoke. "After all, I kept you waiting since I wanted to go to the gym as soon as the both of us returned to Lumiose City." As much as they want to look at Ash with a guilt-giving stare, everyone still focused on Sycamore.

"Why not you come with me to the lab and I will tell you the whole story?" Silence was Sycamore's immediate answer but then they all nodded and followed the professor back to the Pokémon Kalos Lab. There, "They trained while we were gone? So they can go with us?" Ash asked after hearing just the first part of the story.

"Yes. I never seen such determination for a Pokémon so young for a trainer who is also so young himself. And in this case, three of them as well." Sycamore verified, smiling to see that both Ash and Serena were playing with the three mid-evolution Kanto starters. And Pikachu was also in on the fun as well. "And they trained so hard that by the time you set foot on Route 13, they had all evolved at the same time."

"Cool. Very cool." Ash could only say and this made the three Pokémon look up with awe. They were actually praised by the nice boy they met a long while ago and for their performance and their achievement. But then they looked sullen, at the sad fact that Ash can possibly tell them to stay again and wait for him to return once again.

Thankfully for them, Ash had noticed this. "Do you want to come with me? Are you afraid that I will leave you behind again?" All of them nodded and had pleading looks on their faces, for Ash to not to do so. "Well I can afford to send three of my Pokémon on hand to see I can take you through the rest of the Kalos. If that is what you want?"

Ash's answer was all of them to playfully tackle him to the ground and with much visual affection. "Okay! Okay! I get the idea!" Ash then made their Pokéballs part of the ones he already owned. But he still needed to know these evolved Pokémon better. And what better way than to use his Pokédex.

This was for Ivysaur,

 **{This Pokémon is Female. Ability is Overgrow. Move List includes Vine Whip, Wrap, Poison Powder, Growth, Razor Leaf, Take Down and Grass Pledge. Has the Egg Move Amnesia but hasn't unlocked it yet.}**

Then Charmeleon,

 **{This Pokémon is Male. Ability is Blaze. Move List includes Fire Fang, Fire Spin, Scary Face, Dragon Rage, and Fire Pledge. Knows the Egg Move Metal Claw}**

And finally Wartortle,

 **{This Pokémon is Male. Ability is Torrent. Move List includes Water Pulse, Aqua Tail, Rapid Spin, Withdraw and Water Pledge. Has the Egg Move Aura Sphere but hasn't unlocked it yet.}**

"Just what the deal with these moves ending with the word 'Pledge'?" Ash asked curiously after taking in every other piece of info into consideration. Sycamore nodded,

"They are moves devised from Unova, a large region down to the east. If used with another, they cause more damage and create effects to aid the user's side and hinder the opposing side of the battle." Sycamore explained and Ash nodded. This will explain why this three Pokémon used their 'Pledge' moves against the rampant Garchomp.

"And another thing…" Sycamore groaned as soon as he turned to the trainers and official owned Pokémon to see the lab empty and the door recently opened. "Oh well. They will find out."

XXXXX

"So is this the last of the sights Serena? We need to check all this in so we won't have to carry it all once we start again on Route 14." Ash asked since he and his Pokémon were dragged by Serena on a shopping trip through all the north side of the city. It was a golden opportunity for a girl like her since the blackout from days ago had prohibited access to most of the city beforehand. And the poor trainer and Pokémon had to carry the heavy bags all the way while Serena only has the box for a decoration ring.

"Of course Ash. And from what I heard, Route 14 is the worse of the trails in all Kalos. Absolutely hideous and disgusting but we do need to see it all to feel in the Pokédex." Serena said with a grumbly tone. She knows about Route 14 and she hated it from seeing on paper. "But then again, every strong Pokémon starts from humble beginnings. Even the Pokémon trained to the level of Elite Four."

"Right." Ash grumbled himself and then comes to a halt when a man came out of nowhere and caused something of a crash into each other. Thankfully, nothing was spilled over on the dirty pavement. "Sorry about that."

"No harm done. May I help with those bags?" That man in armor asked and Ash just politely refused. No reason to force a stranger to help them with their problems. "If not then maybe I can assist you to where you can rest after a long day of shopping?" Once again, Ash turned it down in the gentlest way possible and the man in armor kept at it until,

"Ash! We can't just keep saying things like this to a stranger. And especially not to _him_!" Serena bellowed at her boyfriend who along with everyone else, sweat-dropped at such volume; it was even attaching the attention of everyone else on that same street.

"Perhaps the young lady is right, Ash Ketchum. You might need to accept even the offers from someone persistent but well-known." The man in armor said. "I have seen it happen myself, that accepting offers from the right people and showing them proper respect might give you the help you still need with your skills in Pokémon in general."

"Excuse me. We don't even know your name." Ash retorted and Serena acted like her boyfriend was insulting someone of high status that demanded respect from commoners.

"Where are my manners?" The man chuckled. "My name is Wikstrom. I have heard of you, Ash Ketchum. Everyone is calling you 'The Iron Trainer'. Like you are going to be my succeeding expert in Steel type Pokémon."

Ash didn't know what to think of this man. Not with a haircut with his black hair pointing out like curved blades; there was some kind of golden star at the forehead. He looked middle-aged and his voice was something out of a knight from the eleventh century. And the same can be said for his outfit. It was like he dropped out of the medieval ages and into the modern times.

In detail, he wore no helmet. The shoulder plates were overlapping plates that each had a bump in the center at the end. The armor at the wrist end of the arm made like an open socket; the metal gloves had no fingers expect for the fingers. On his torso was a breastplate and metal skirt, held together with a single simple belt, open to show the black uniform underneath; there were golden Pokéballs on his left side. His legs had slick armor as well, with a similar bump at the kneecap. His feet were encased in strange shoes that were connected to the leg armor. There also some gold to be noted along with the metal armor; at the collar, as an arch at the under half of the chest, at the middle section of the gloves, at the end of the arm sockets, around the edges of the steel skirt, making some kind of lower cape on the backside, at the above end of the leg armor and finally at the tip of the foot armor.

"Well, yes I am Ash Ketchum. I don't know anything about an 'Iron Trainer'. I just happen to train five Steel type Pokémon." Ash said in a humble tone that made Wikstrom smile at. And all while, they both were ignoring Serena looking like she is seeing a ghost or something.

"Oh I assure you that there is such a thing. And I had been hoping to meet the Iron Trainer for myself." Wikstrom replied. "And to add to my good fortune, I was not only able to find you here but to witness your Gym battle." Ash wasn't surprised about a trainer finding him here in Lumiose City, the very center of all Kalos.

"But I thought Clemont said that nobody saw us fight other than the both of us and his younger sister Bonnie." Ash pondered and Wikstrom chuckled once again.

"I am sure that young Clemont has said a lot of things. His youth and his eagerness to prove himself as both a Gym Leader and an aspiring inventor. If only he will take it a lot slower to balance all that out." Wikstrom remarked and Ash nodded in agreement.

"ASH KETCHUM!" The raven haired trainer nearly jumped out of his skin at the volume of that voice. "Do you have any idea who you are talking to!?"

"…" No one spoke and just stared at Serena after her outburst. "…Uh…no?"

"This is Wikstrom! He is one of the Kalos Elite Four!" Serena finally came clear and Ash and Pikachu then widened their eyes. And they turned back to Wikstrom, creaking their necks with disbelief on their faces.

"Okay children. You got me. And I was hoping for a relaxing change of pace from the constant challenges. You won't believe how many trainers want to fight a member of the Elite Four as soon as the word gets out. Siebold is the lucky one, he is the one that is only as busy as a restaurant cook. Everyone else has their own ways of getting pressured."

Ash was tempted to glare at Serena for selling out a person like Wikstrom. But he instead bowed and made Serena do the same. "Sorry about that sir. Please forgive us."

Wikstrom laughed. "If you want to make up for this, then you will treat me to my favorite place. And if you know anything about me, at least one of you will know where it is."

Later,

"Now that was a good meal, I missed this place. Haven't found the chance for this in six months." Wikstrom just finished a cup of tea and a full plate of food. "And don't worry anymore. I know the owner and he has treated me without any trouble from the press or the Kalos trainers. We know can talk in peace."

"Thank you sir." Ash finally spoke after not saying a word and Wikstrom was the only one that ate at the Café Fonderie (1). "Can we ask some questions about Pokémon? We both just started out journeys." Ash was wondering where all that eagerness and hyper energy he was expecting to feel in front of an Elite Four-level Trainer; perhaps it is the circumstances literally surrounding Kalos and that meeting with the three Legendary Birds from Kanto.

"Is that so? Then you two are lucky ones. Not many beginning trainers have such a thing when it comes to the Elite Four. After all, only one can win at the Kalos League and challenge us." Wikstrom replied and Ash nodded. He was briefed on the basics for most of the regions under the jurisdiction of the International Pokémon Corporation (IPC).

"But if I am going to share anything, I will need to see just how far your Steel type Pokémon have come. We Elite Four are expected to be experts on only a single Pokémon type, not the other seventeen. You might need to figure out that on your own." Wikstrom continued and then extended his arm and hand as to say 'let me see'; in this case, Ash's Pokémon.

"I don't have any Steel type Pokémon sir. Ash does." Serena quickly made clear and Wikstrom then turned to the raven haired trainer. Ash himself then reached for five of his Pokéballs, revealing his Doublade, Pawniard, Mawile, Durant, Lucario and Ferrothorn in the more open section of the Café. Wikstrom smirked, and then approached every single one of them; he started to observe each Steel type from various angles, muttering several things to himself and then backed away for the verdict.

"Nice condition. Every one of them. You truly are a rising Iron Trainer. Now here are my Pokémon." Wikstrom reached for four of the golden Pokéballs.

And Ash scanned every single one of them.

 **{Klefki, the Key Ring Pokémon. Klefki loves to collect keys and will confront opponents with a fierce jingle of their collection.}**

Klefki is a small, grayish-white Pokémon resembling a key ring with four keys on it. It has a spherical head with a white face and a small, pink oval on its forehead. Two black circles and a keyhole form its eyes and mouth. Below its head is its pink, teardrop-shaped body with a white marking in the middle. Extending from the top of its head is an appendage, which resembles an old-fashioned key with two wide, blunt teeth. A thin loop surrounds Klefki, and connects at either side of the "key". Hanging from the loop are various keys that this Pokémon has collected. If Klefki finds a key it likes, it will never release it. To threaten attackers, this Pokémon jingles its key collection. Klefki is the only Pokémon capable of learning **Fairy Lock** , which can prevent Pokémon from fleeing, and **Crafty Shield** , which can protect it and its team from harmful status moves.

 **{Probopass, the Compass Pokémon, and the evolved form of Nosepass. Its body acts as a powerful magnet. It controls three smaller units called Mini-Noses.}**

Probopass is a mostly blue, rock Pokémon. It has small round eyes, a red nose that is large in proportion to its body, and a bushy black mustache that appears to consist of iron filings. These iron filings appear to be attracted by its magnetic nose. It has three small objects on its sides and back which it is able to control. With these 'Mini-Noses', it is able to attack opponents from all three directions. It has a big red hat-like magnet on top of its head, and has strong magnetism from all over its body.

 **{Aegislash, the Royal Sword Pokémon. Generations of kings were attended by these Pokémon, which used their spectral power to manipulate and control people and Pokémon.}**

Aegislash's body is comprised of a golden sword with the blade pointing downwards. The edge of the blade is white and somewhat serrated near the tip. Its single eye, which is purple with a white, linear pupil, sits where the blade meets the hilt, where it is surrounded by black coloration. The handle is thick at its base, tapers as it progresses to the end, and is striated. Two cloth-like arms emerge from the sides of the hilt. Each arm is primarily black and ends in lavender, transitioned by a slight whorl between the two colors. It carries an ornate shield in at least one of its arms.

Aegislash is capable of changing its stance in the middle of battle, depending on what moves it uses. It carries out offensive moves in its **Blade Forme** , in which it carries its shield in its left arm and exposes its blade, which it uses to slash its opponents. Defensive moves are performed in its **Shield Forme** , in which it holds its shield up in front of its blade, with both of its arms crossed behind the shield.

It is said to be able to detect the innate qualities of leadership; legend has it that whoever Aegislash recognizes as a worthy leader is destined to become king. Indeed, this Pokémon has attended and served generations of kings. It is also known to use its spectral power to manipulate people and Pokémon alike. Aegislash is the only known Pokémon that can learn **King's Shield** ; which is an increased priority move that can harshly lower the attack of Pokémon using contact moves that **King's Shield** halts.

And finally,

 **{Scizor, the Pincer Pokémon. It threatens enemies with its eye-patterned claws, which can swing with tremendous force when used in battle.}**

Scizor is a bipedal, insectoid Pokémon with a red, metallic exoskeleton. It has gray, retractable forewings and hind wings with simple, curved venation. Its head is kite-shaped with three blunt horns extending above its forehead, and dark yellow eyes. Scizor's neck and part of its thorax give the appearance of being exposed: they show black skin, and are surrounded by its raised exoskeleton. Scizor has a large abdomen with three black, pointed stripes below the waist; the female has a larger abdomen than the male. Scizor has broad shoulders and thin, segmented arms ending in large, round pincers. Scizor's legs are defined by large hip joints, thin thighs, and wide calves, its feet ending in one clawed toe in front and another in the back.

Scizor's claws are as hard as steel, and are strong enough to crush any hard object. They can be opened and closed like jaws, and are patterned with black, eyespots with yellow "pupils." It will raise its claws and wave them around to scare off predators or foes, giving it the appearance of having three heads. Scizor is incapable of flight, instead quickly flapping its wings to regulate its body temperature. It lives in grasslands.

"These four are my pride and joy. The team that I have trained to the best of my skill, my knowledge and my abilities. The only ones better you will encounter are not here in Kalos, but to a far off region that is more water than land." Wikstrom explained. "I will know because I once challenge him, a young man with a bright future. I even taught him Mega Evolution when he defeated me in a fair fight."

"Defeated a member of the Elite Four? He must be the Champion then." Ash remarked and then tried to cover his mouth, almost like he offended Wikstrom. But, like the textbook definition of a knight, he didn't feel that way. Wikstrom only smiled.

"Such perceptive skill, just like what you use in all your Gym Battles." Wikstrom complimented the young trainer who felt like blushing a little. "I can see that you act much more mature than any other trainer I came across at your age. But since you are still young, there is still a lot you can still learn."

Ash nodded and then turned to Serena who smiled and also nodded. "Thank you Wikstrom. We both will like to learn." Wikstrom was silent for a moment then he showed an expression that resembled a teacher, proud of the determination of his students.

"Very well. Please pay attention." And Wikstrom described the basics before getting to a lot more complicated material once the sun finally set.

XXXXX

After everything else that happened in Lumiose City, Ash had been having a ball. Those last few days of training from Wikstrom had practically gave him so many ideas of combos and tactics to train his Pokémon in.

And on Route 14, which connects Lumiose City with Laverre City, there was a lot to explore. And while this route wasn't the most romantic in Kalos, there were a lot of new Pokémon to encounter;

These were to be found in the grass sections.

 **{Weepinbell, the Flycatcher Pokémon. Weepinbell looks like a plant and covers opponents with a poisonous powder in order to catch them.}**

 **{Haunter, the Gas Pokémon. Haunter can watch opponents by hiding in walls and slips through anything in its way.}**

 **{Quagsire, the Water Fish Pokémon. Quagsire has an easy going nature and doesn't care if it bumps its head on boats and boulders while swimming.}**

 **{Skorupi, the Scorpion Pokémon. It grips prey with its tail claws and injects poison. It tenaciously hangs on until the poison takes.}**

 **{Carnivine, the Bug Catcher Pokémon. Carnivine latches onto tress in marshes and lures its prey with its sweet-smelling saliva.}**

 **{Karrablast, the Clamping Pokémon. Karrablast live in forests and fields, and often hide in trees or grass when threatened. They can also defend themselves by spitting acid.}**

 **{Shelmet, the Snail Pokémon. Shelmet closes its shell to protect itself from attacks. It also produces and spits out a poisonous, sticky liquid.}**

And with these in horde encounters only;

 **{Ekans, the Snake Pokémon. Ekans curls itself up in a spiral while it rests. Assuming this position allows it to quickly respond to a threat from any direction with a glare from its upraised head.}**

 **{Bellsprout, the Flower Pokémon. Bellsprout's thin and flexible body lets it bend and sway to avoid any attack, however strong it may be. From its mouth, this Pokémon spits a corrosive fluid that melts even iron.}**

These were found in the swamp;

 **{Stunfisk, the Trap Pokémon. Stunfisk hides itself in the mud and then delivers an electric jolt when its prey touches it, smiling all the while.}**

 **{Goomy, the Soft Tissue Pokémon, and the weakest of all Dragon-types. In order to keep its body moist, Goomy lives in places where it's dark and damp.}**

Finally, they decided to fish for some Pokémon and they encountered these; **{Poliwhirl, the Tadpole Pokémon and the evolved form of Poliwag. Its highly developed muscles allow Poliwhirl to move efficiently on land, plus it is even more agile in water.}**

 **{Barboach, the Whiskers Pokémon. Barboach's sensitive whiskers serve as a superb radar system. This Pokémon hides in mud, leaving only its two whiskers exposed while it waits for prey to come along.}**

And,

 **{Whiscash, the Whiskers Pokémon and the evolved form of Barboach. Whiscash has strong territorial instincts and goes berserk when any enemy approaches, creating earthquakes.}**

But the only Pokémon that Ash and Serena each had ever caught was a Poliwag.

 **{Poliwag, the Tadpole Pokémon. It has no arms, but its tail makes it a strong swimmer.}**

Poliwag resembles a blue, spherical tadpole. It has large eyes and pink lips. There is a black and white swirl on its abdomen, which are actually its internal organs showing through its semitransparent skin. The swirl looks clearer after it eats, and the skin is very elastic so that it will not break if the Pokémon is bitten. The direction of the belly spiral differs by area, with the equator being thought to have an effect on this. It has newly developed legs that are poor at walking, and no arms. Its long, mostly transparent tail makes it a powerful swimmer. Because of its ineptitude on land, Poliwag is more likely to be found swimming in small freshwater ponds and lakes.

But there is more to it than a simple catch for both trainers. To them, it felt like destiny to meet the pair of Poliwag, one male and one female, whom happen to be brother and sister.

 _Flashback Begins!_

 _"Can we just get this over with!? I am just about tired of this route!" Serena, of course, was the one complaining about this trek through a swamp, dirtying even the clothes she wears for long distance walking. She couldn't understand how Ash can take the swamp water and Pikachu, the smell of it all._

 _"Ssh!" Ash then suddenly shushed his companion. Serena looked a little offended about it but didn't say a word. "Do you hear that?" Serena titled her head in confusion. Then she did hear it, the cry of lost ones. Serena will know, that was how Ash had found her years ago back in Kanto. "Now look."_

 _Serena took a peep and saw what was making that sound. Under a leaf that was barley big enough, were a couple of Poliwag! And they were huddling, like leaves in a cold fall breeze. The sight nearly broke Serena's heart. "Come and help me." She then heard Ash speak up and saw that he was climbing one of the nearby trees. Not that good of a climber, Serena tried anyways._

 _And it was difficult, every branch looked further and further apart the higher she went up. "Here." Serena looked up and saw Ash descend with leaves that were slighter bigger than the one those Poliwag were using. Taking one, both trainers got back to where the Poliwag were huddling. "Hey."_

 _The two Poliwag were startled to hear Ash's voice. When they saw him, they tried to huddle closer and deeper into the leaf. But Ash playfully lifted the leave so the Poliwag won't hide anymore. "We are not here to harm you. We want each of you to have one of these."_

 _One of the Poliwag was growling while the other hid behind it so Ash just wrapped the leave around it. That Poliwag then noticed that Ash had no intent to harm it and that the leave was surprising warm. "Come Serena, it's your turn."_

 _Serena found it very hard since the remaining Poliwag was shy and preferred to hide behind the first one. That Poliwag tried to assure it but Ash politely asked that Serena will do this herself, to prove herself as a capable trainer with even wild Pokémon. But this didn't help Serena anyways; that Poliwag still won't comply._

 _"You two are lost." Serena suddenly said, seeing that she wasn't getting anywhere while offering the leave to the second Poliwag. "You don't know where to go. You feel like you can't get back home or find your way again." This got the interest of both Poliwag. "Years ago, I got lost. It was supposed to be a game but I got lost in the woods in a faraway land and I was a lot younger. All I could do was to try and call for my mom to come find me."_

 _Serena halted to wipe some tears that were just forming in her eyes. She shouldn't be crying in front of these Poliwag, or they might think she is just saying this for a guilt trip and some sympathy. That won't solve the problem. "But then a Poliwag came, just you. I now think it was a sign." The two Poliwag said nothing and yet did nothing. "Because following that Poliwag, was him."_

 _The two Poliwag then turned to Ash, who remained silent throughout the story. "He found me, told me his name and even helped when I got a sore foot. He even showed me the way out of the woods. He didn't care if I was a stranger, I needed help and he gave me help." Serena then took a chance and lowered herself to the same height as the Poliwag, not one backing off. "Don't tell anyone yet. He is my hero."_

 _The two Poliwag then looked up to Ash like a pair of children watching a superhero in action. Ash had a good idea of what Serena just told them and chuckled. "So please." Serena then broke the moment to get their attention, "I know we are strangers but I am not leaving until you get yourselves warm. Please take it." Serena asked of the other Poliwag and that Tadpole Pokémon didn't budge for its spot. This finally gave Serena the opportunity to wrap it with the leave, like she had been meaning to. And when the Poliwag was wrapped night and snug in the dry leave, it bounced around at how warm and comfy it was._

 _"Cute. Very cute." Ash spoke up at last. "Now stay warm and I am sure that you will find you way home. Good luck." Ash then gently took Serena's arm and led her back on the trail. She was a little disappointed because Serena actually enjoyed being around those two Poliwag. That was adorable since she started to get a little peeved around Pokémon after a Poliwag from years ago had caused her to sprain her ankle in the first place._

 _But then the trainers felt something brushing against their legs. To their surprise, it was the exact same Poliwag from before! And they were still wearing their leafy wraps. Ash asked why they were following them and not trying to find their parents. That was when Ask had realized something; something horrible._

 _The Poliwag were orphans! That was why they were lost and without a home. Forced to spend their days under a wet leaf until whatever fate finds them first. But if that fate did find them before the trainers, it determined that the Poliwag will meet Ash and Serena and go with them. Orphans who received something out of a good deed by a stranger often follow that same stranger like ducklings to a man if he was the first thing they see._

 _Whatever the case, these Poliwag were orphans and now Ash and Serena can't leave them anymore. "Ready to be a mother Serena?" Ash jokingly said and to add wood to the fire, the two Poliwag made their own successful version of what is coined as the 'Big Puppy Eyes'; eyes that anyone with a heart can't back down or deny. Serena had broken down after only ten seconds after hearing that joke and seeing those eyes when she was about to glare at Ash._

 _Flashback Ends!_

And after that very special encounter, right before arriving in Laverre City after a tough trek through the swamp-invested Route 14, Ash and Serena took in the little Poliwag like lost children. Half the time they spent in Laverre City, aside for recovering and resting up, was to take care of the pair of Tadpole Pokémon.

After looking up everything basic about Poliwag, Ash and Serena had spent several hours getting it all down from the book and from the pair themselves. Slowly but surely, the two trainers started to feel like parents. At least they didn't have to worry about diapers and crying in the middle of the night like they were dreading from human babies.

Of course, this was also a chance for Ash and his Pokémon to be familiar with taking care of the young. Ash temporary recalled his Talonflame and Gogoat in exchange for a couple of his Steel types on hand: the Scorching Pokémon actually showed some parenting skills in using his **Flame Body** ability to literally 'warm up' to them. Meanwhile, Gogoat had some skills as well with his new move, **Milk Drink** ; which helps either the user or other Pokémon recover their heath, in the latter case at the cost of some of the user's own heath. Also, Ash couldn't leave out his Pikachu and his four main Steel type Pokémon.

And Serena took the opportunity to gain some experience with the young Poliwag along with helping her own Pokémon gain some experience. Her Braixen and Kangaskhan showed some definite parenting skills. Meanwhile, Cubone bonded with them as their older brother; it helped that Cubone understood what's like to be an orphan, a story that the Poliwag appreciated. Serena's recalled Audino was also able to help both trainers keep track of Poliwags' health, even after admitting them at the Laverre City Pokémon Center.

Then came the day, "Well, this is going to be an interesting Gym Battle. Going against a Fairy type expert and Fairy types are rare as it is." Ash said, looking at the Laverre City Gym, a house built into a tree. Serena squeezed Ash's hand harm, with her other hand holding the Poliwag orphans.

"Poli~!"

"Wag~!"

Ash smiled to hear the sound of children cheering their dad on in those tiny voices. "Thanks everyone. I will do my best."

End of Chapter 15

 ***What do you think? I had Ash finally met Wikstrom since Ash is going to have more Steel types than any other one in his team. What better teacher than an expert on Steel types that is the best in all Kalos? Thank you.**

 **And please be easy on my description. It was hard to think of my own words for the appearance of Wikstrom from Pokémon X and Y. If you are confused, then look him up on Bulbapedia. Enjoy the rest of summer!***

 **1\. I didn't know any French so I looked up any French word for 'Iron' as to the theme of Wikstrom in Pokémon X and Y. But I found something better and this French word literally translates into 'Ironworks'; yet another reference to the battle with Wikstrom in the core games.**

 **Pokémon on Hand;**

 **Ash – Pikachu (Male), Doublade (Male), Pawniard (Male), Mawile (Female), Durant (Female), Lucario (Male), Ferrothorn (Female), Ivysaur (Female), Charmeleon (Male) and Wartortle (Male)**

 **Serena – Braixen (Female), Plusle & Minun (Female), Mr. Mime (Female), Cubone (Male) and Kangaskhan (Female).**

 **Off Hand;**

 **Ash – Ledian (Female), Kadabra (Female), Snorlax (Male), and Smeargle (Male), Sableye (Male), Quilladin (Male), Greninja (Female), Luvdisc (Male), Talonflame (Male), Gogoat (Male), Lapras (Female) and Poliwag (Male)**

 **Serena – Furfrou (Male), Spritize (Male), Swirlix (Female), Audino (Female), Luvdisc (Female) and Poliwag (Female).**


	16. The Doll House and the Factory Take-Over

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

"Pokémon" – Normal Speech

'Pokémon' – Thoughts

 _Pokémon_ – Flashback

 **Pokémon** – Move Names and Pokémon Abilities

 **{Pokémon}** – Pokédex

Ash, the Iron Trainer

The Doll House and the Factory Take-Over

 _Previously on Ash, the Iron Trainer;_

 _Then came the day, "Well, this is going to be an interesting Gym Battle. Going against a Fairy type expert and Fairy types are rare as it is." Ash said, looking at the Laverre City Gym, a house built into a tree. Serena squeezed Ash's hand harm, with her other hand holding the Poliwag orphans._

 _"Poli~!"_

 _"Wag~!"_

 _Ash smiled to hear the sound of children cheering their dad on in those tiny voices. "Thanks everyone. I will do my best."_

Once Ash entered the Laverre Gym, he found himself in a room that happened to be a dead end. The doors and windows were just wallpaper and the only one that worked was the one he used to enter the gym in the first place. That was when he noticed some strange yellow, large discs in both opposite corner of the door. They were big enough for Ash to step on so he tried it and he suddenly appeared in another room!

"Greeting trainer! Our Gym is like a doll house! See that you will find the portal that takes you to the Gym Leader, Valerie!?" Ash smirked to hear the sound of female trainers talking in unison.

"I will certainty try!"

The trainer in the room above the one connected to the front entrance had a Dedenne and this one,

 **{Azumarill, the Aqua Rabbit Pokémon and the final evolution of Azurill. Azumarill lives in rivers and lakes, and while in water its body color and pattern confuses its enemies.}**

When Ash found himself in the room just right of the first one, he faced one of these Pokémon;

 **{Aromatisse, the Fragrance Pokémon and the evolved form of Spritzee. Aromatisse can create many scents, some unpleasant enough to opponents to gain the advantage in battle.}**

Further in the doll house of a gym, in the second floor room on the left this time, Ash encountered a trainer with a Klefki and these two;

 **{Kirlia, the Emotion Pokémon, and the evolved form of Ralts. Kirlia uses the horns on its head to amplify its Psychic powers, and when this occurs reality becomes warped, and future events can be seen.}**

 **{Granbull, the Fairy Pokémon. The evolved form of Snubbull. Granbull has extreme fighting power due to its heavily muscled jaw and its strong teeth and tusks.}**

The last room with a trainer was back on the right side of the gym and on the top floor this time.

 **{Slurpuff, the Meringue Pokémon and the evolved form of Swirlix. Slurpuff's keen sense of smell is especially sensitive, much more than people's.}**

All these fairy types were thought ones for sure but Ash did bring his four Steel types that he hatched from eggs. That and those three mid-evolution Kanto starters from Lumiose City were also on his team. It was about time they prove their worth in the best way possible, fighting in a Gym Battle.

Ash had to back track a few times after challenging and beating every trainer in the Gym other than the Gym Leader. But he was finally able to find a path by trusting his instincts and made his way to a room at the top and in the middle; the only room he didn't try yet. And it looked like a decorated room from some kind of temple and there was barely any future to be seen.

"Greeting trainer. Welcome to my Pokémon Gym, my doll house." Ash didn't know what to make of this trainer but he definitely can make her out to be the Gym Leader,

"Valerie?" Ash asked and the trainer nodded. Valerie was a brunette that had a clean hair style; most of it was daggling down in a neat fashion while a couple of stands were in the shape of ribbons, hanging in front and each on both sides of her head. Her attire looked like a fancy dress with a corset and a skirt, with small shoulder blades. Her lower attire seemed to be all black expect for some pink at the tips and soles of her boots. There were some kind of purple, large ear-like appendages sprouting from both sides of her head. But what was the most distinguishing characteristic about Valerie were the extremely large sleeves that seemed to be fairy-like. "Then you know why I am here."

"If you wish to battle, then I accept. We both will fight to win. Good luck." Valerie spoke and bowed. And Ash did the same before reaching for his first Pokéball.

XXXXX

"Please come out, my little Mawile!" Out of Valerie's Pokéball came the Deceiver Pokémon that Ash had recognized as one of his own. But Ash won't use his Mawile just yet, but a Pokémon with a single advantage to Mawile's typing.

"Go, Wartortle!" Valerie raised an eyebrow to see Ash send out a Water type for his first Pokémon used. "Start off with **Water Pulse**!" Wartortle created a spiraling sphere of water and sent it at Mawile.

"Use **Iron Defense** , please." Valerie asked of her Pokémon and Mawile focused its defenses to rival that of actual steel. And this helped Mawile better absorb the blow from the **Water Pulse**. "Now then, **Fairy Wind**." Valerie commanded and Mawile sent out an enchanted gust of wind at Wartortle, sending him into the air. "Now use **Crunch**."

Wartortle was scared in the air, wondering what to do. " **Withdraw**. Hurry!" Wartortle then heard Ash's voice, without a doubt. And he increased his defenses by sinking into his shell and adding on to his defenses. That was why the large jaw of Mawile didn't hurt as much. "Now shake off with **Rapid Spin**."

Wartortle smirked from within his shell and dove down to the ground while spinning Mawile around on his shell, with that large jaw still attached to it. And Wartortle was able to land a bad hit on Mawile once they reached the ground. "Now use **Water Pledge**."

Wartortle slammed one of his fists on the ground and shot out a row of water columns towards the shaken Mawile. But then came the Deceiving Pokémon from the smoke, using **Iron Head**! **"Protect!"** Wartortle tried to put up a protective barrier but failed and instead flinched at the sheer might of the otherwise ineffective move.

"Now use **Crunch**." Valerie commanded and Wartortle screamed with pain at that strong and painful move. But then Wartortle was sent back into his Pokéball all of a sudden.

"Thanks Valerie. This might help us with training once this is all over. Now, come forth, Charmeleon!" Ash said and sent out the mid-evolution Flame Pokémon. "Use **Fire Spin**!" And Mawile found itself surrounded by a barrier of fire. It was bad enough for a Steel type to go against a Water type, the one that resist Steel type moves. Now, he has to go against a Fire type that also resists Steel type moves; and what isn't commonly know is that Fire types also resist Fairy type moves. "Use **Scary Face** and then **Fire Fang**!"

It was a technique that this Charmeleon perfected personally. When using **Scary Face** after initiating a **Fire Spin** , creates the image of a fierily demon gazing on the target Pokémon. And this one had allowed Charmeleon to move on Mawile, to land a **Fire Fang** attack. Mawile was unable to battle anymore after that.

But when Valerie returned her Pokémon, Ash also did the same. "Charmeleon wanted to finish what Wartortle started. I will send him out later in this battle."

"Very well Ash. Mr. Mime, it is your turn." Out came the Barrier Pokémon that Ash had once or twice encountered in the Reflections Caverns.

"A Mr. Mime huh? I have just the Pokémon for this one and needs all the experience he can get. Pawniard!" Ash said and released one of his initial four Steel Pokémon out on the field. And Valerie slightly widen her eyes.

"I thought that you can only encounter Pawniard out on…never mind." Valerie decided not to reveal too much to Ash and every other open ears. "A nice Pokémon to use but I am still the Laverre Gym Leader. Mr. Mime, kindly used **Fire Punch**."

Ash and Pawniard were shocked to see Mr. Mime charge with fist aflame. That will do some serious damage. **"Iron Defense!"** Ash shouted and Pawniard did what Valerie's Mawile just did moments ago. But while the damage was cut in half, the burning effect of **Fire Punch** was still lingering. "Now use **Metal Claw** to get him off!" Pawniard then scratched Mr. Mime with the ferociously of a wild animal and with a silvery glowing single claw, while also increasing his attack power slightly. "Try for a **Guillotine**!"

" **Brick Break** please." Valerie finally commanded and her Mr. Mime rushed at the charging Pawniard with its single finger claws glowing and extending to twice each their length. Once both Pokémon passed each other and landed their hits, Pawniard lost its elongated fangs and fell to the super effective **Brick Break** attack. "Now **Fire Punch**."

 **"Metal Sound!"** Ash called out for his Pawniard, still lying on the ground. But the Sharp Blade Pokémon managed to get up and rub its fangs to shaken Mr. Mime up. But that still didn't save him from the merciful **Fire Punch**. "Pawniard, return. Ivysaur, come on out!"

"An Ivysaur? Use **Psychic**." Valerie wanted to know why Ash sent out a Poison type. After all, Mr. Mime is one of the few Fairy types to have an advantage over Poison Pokémon that can cover its weakness to Poison moves.

 **"Sludge Bomb!"** Ash called out and Ivysaur coughed up some gunk that landed on Mr. Mime before its **Psychic** can do any real damage. "Now use **Toxic**." Ivysaur then sent out streams of poison from the large, open flower on her back. "Now use **Growth**."

"Try to ignore the pain Mr. Mime and use **Fire Punch**."

 **"Double Edge!"** Ash called out as soon and Valerie was done with her commands. And Ivysaur charged at Mr. Mime harshly, preventing the Barrier Pokémon from using its **Fire Punch**."Now use **Giga Drain**!" Ivysaur then released vines that tied up Mr. Mime, sucking the health energy and adding onto her own; effectively healing after the Psychic attack and doing a ton of damage to Mr. Mime, helped by the **Metal Sound** from moments ago.

"Thank you Mr. Mime for everything." Valerie said as she returned her Pokémon while Ash returned his for the same reason as his Wartortle.

"It is your turn, Sylveon." Ash never seen such a Pokémon before, it was like seeing the embodiment of beauty and cuteness in a physical form.

 **{Sylveon, the Intertwining Pokémon and an evolved form of Eevee. Sylveon affectionately wraps its ribbon-like feelers around its Trainer's arms as they walk together.}**

Sylveon is a quadruped, mammalian Pokémon covered primarily in pale cream-colored fur with pinkish feet, ears, and tail. There are two bows on its body, one on its left ear and one around its neck, from which two feelers adorn it. The bows are pale cream with pinkish centers, while the feelers are pale cream with pinkish and blue tips. It sends a soothing aura from these feelers to calm fights, and will also use them to "hold hands" with its Trainer. It has short, slender legs and small paws with three visible toes on each foot. Its eyes are blue with white pupils and no visible sclera. When its mouth is open, two pointed teeth can be seen on its upper jaw. Its furry pinkish tail is slightly curved in a crescent shape.

"Okay then, a pure Fairy type. Go, Charmeleon." Valerie was getting harder to amuse with Ash's choice of Pokémon against her own. **"Smokescreen."** Ash called out and Charmeleon released a literal smokescreen that threatened to lower Sylveon's accuracy.

 **"Swift."** Valeria commanded and Sylveon released some stars that always hit their target, the one thing about them that covers their very low power.

"Take them with **Metal Claw**." Ash knew that and instead of trying to dodge the never-missing stars, Charmeleon just tore them apart before they could do some damage. "Now keep the **Smokescreen** up." Charmeleon also had this special combo technique that Ash had been practicing with.

"Try using **Quick Attack**." Valerie spoke and Sylveon begun to move at blurring speeds in order to avoid Charmeleon's **Smokescreens**. But Charmeleon instead made his move in a wide-spread area and thus, Sylveon happened to miss its target.

"Now ignite with **Fire Fang**." Ash spoke with a slight malicious smirk on his face and Charmeleon then acted a lot the flamethrower weapon, igniting special gas to create flames that spread through the entire battle area. And even though the field is officially torched and so was Sylveon, Charmeleon was impervious to heat as a Fire type Pokémon.

"Use **Fairy Wind**!" Valerie had finally lost her calm composition. And that move barely did anything but then, **"Giga Impact!"** That was short, clean and painless when Sylveon charged with greater power than a **Take Down** and a **Double Edge** move. And Charmeleon never knew what hit him.

"Thanks Charmeleon. Now come out, Doublade!" Ash had made a wise choice in Pokémon. Now Sylveon can't use **Giga Impact** again, not against a Ghost type Pokémon like Doublade. "First, use your new **Power Trick**." Doublade then glowed multicolored and to any experienced trainer, that meant the attack power and defense power of the user are being swapped.

And since Sylveon still is feeling the energy-dry side effect of **Giga Impact** , so it couldn't move just yet. "Now use **Iron Defense** and then **Iron Head**." Now, any boost or reduction to Doublade's power will not be affected by **Power Trick** after it is used. **Iron Defense** will help increase the defensive power not swapped with the low attack power. Doublade then charged with its center turning shiny and harden,

"Use **Double Team**!" Doublade hesitated in mid-direction to see Sylveon finally move, with speeds to make illusions of itself.

"Recover as much energy as possible to use **Shadow Sneak**!" Ash called out and Doublade nodded and stopped himself, then he dove into his shadow, to strike every single one of the illusions until the Sword Pokémon landed a hit on the real Sylveon.

"Use **Reflect**!" Sylveon had placed up a strong barrier between it and Doublade's attack. And it managed to take in most of the power behind the **Shadow Sneak**. "Now use **Psych Up**!" Sylveon then glowed bright white, receiving the same boosts or reductions made on Doublade.

 **"Iron Head!"** Ash called out, not taking any more chances with this Sylveon.

 **"Double Team!"** Valerie called out, hoping that this time, Sylveon won't fall for the same trick twice. But she had no idea that she and her Pokémon just did. When Doublade's **Iron Head** landed a hit anyways!

"You just never bothered to look up that Doublade's and its pre-evolution's only Ability is **No Guard**." Ash remarked. "With it, the user always hits and the user is always hit. A fine trade off don't you think?" Valerie actually surprised herself by growling, at Ash for this turnabout of events.

"You are such a darling trainer. Now meet a Pokémon that I send out for an occasion like this one." Valerie finally settled down, returned her Sylveon and released her final Pokémon; an Audino!

"But I thought that Audino were pure Normal types Valerie. My girlfriend even has one on her team so we should know." Ash commented and Valerie nodded.

"Yes, that is why we usually do this first." Valerie then jiggled one of her sleeves to show an accessory, an attachment to the edge of her wing-like sleeves. And it was a prefect sphere-shaped jewel that had the pattern of a Mega Stone. Turning back on the Audino, Ash saw a similar glimmer in the fur. "Audino, reveal your true self. Your true power, through Evolution. Mega Evolve!"

Ash couldn't even look away from the light that surrounded and morphed Valerie's Audino. He just took out his Pokédex again to scan this new and improved Audino.

 **{This Pokémon has now activated its Mega Evolution. Now it is a Normal and Fairy Type. Its ability is now Healer, which has a good chance of healing an ally after a certain period of time.}**

When Audino Mega Evolved into Mega Audino, it becomes both heavier and taller. The patterning on its stomach, now completely cream, is covered by what resembles a flared lab coat. Most of its body becomes white with pink tips in four places, one on each ear and near the edges of its "coat". Its eyes turn pink and its ears stand upright with longer, curlier feelers. Its tail becomes larger and a smaller tuft of fur is centered on its chest. Two additional, curled feelers extend from under this extra tuft of fur. White fur covers its feet with two small tufts on the heels. Mega Audino can release pulses that reduce hostility, and the secondary feelers can put those who come in contact with them into a deep sleep.

"Now I see. Anyways, Doublade, return." Ash spoke up and returned his Sword Pokémon. Against a Normal type, Ghost type moves won't work and those are Doublade's best moves. "Durant, come on out!" It was time for Ash's Iron Ant Pokémon.

"I see that you have a team filled with nothing but Steel types and starter Pokémon." Valerie remarked. "I trained my Pokémon to never let type advantages determine anything about a match-up. **Flamethrower**." Mega Audino took in a huge breath and released a steady stream of flames at Durant.

"Dodge with **Agility**!" Ash called out and Durant was able to avoid that move. **"Flash Cannon!"** Durant then released a cannon-shaped blast of silver energy that landed a super effective hit on Mega Audino. But it couldn't be any stronger since a Pokémon like Durant is not adept for Special moves like **Flash Cannon**.

 **"Fire Blast."** Valerie spoke up again and Audino took a good aim before sending out a burst of flames that took the shape of the Kanji for 'Fire'. But Durant dodged it at the last minute with the help from the Agility. **"Thunder Wave."** Valerie called for another move. This one managed to land on Durant, cutting down the Iron Ant's speed.

 **"Iron Head!"** Durant struggled through the paralysis to go at his target, but with the loss of speed, Mega Audino actually has enough time to dodge. And it did. "Try another!" Ash called out and Valerie chuckled at the futile attempt to use the same move but to except different results each time; that is a good reference to Einstein's definition of insanity.

"How amusing Ash, now please use **Fire Blast**." Valerie commanded her Mega Audino, who doesn't look that much amused either. It then proceeded to initiate another **Fire Blast** and sent it in Durant's way.

 **"Iron Head!"** Both trainer and Pokémon were shocked to see Durant run from the smoke pile and landed a hard **Iron Head** on Mega Audino. "Now try for a **Guillotine**!"

 **"Hyper Beam!"** Valerie, once again, lost her cool and shouted out that command this time. But when Mega Audino landed that hot, it barely did anything to the Steel-type Durant and since it can't move as a result, that **Guillotine** landed on Mega Audino.

"Audino!" Valerie shouted out, as her Mega Evolved Pokémon had fallen. Returning it, she got up and then showed her arms to be bare unlike the rest of her body. In her hands were a tray that had a single cloth on. And in the center of the cloth and tray was the Laverre City Gym Badge.

The badge, it was shaped like the wing-shaped sleeves that Valerie wore as part of his outfit. "Thank you Valerie, now I will be able to bond better with my Pokémon. They all had their first Gym Battle and I bet that they want to fight better for the next one." Then he left the doll house via the shortcut portal, to show this badge to his girl and to the pair of Poliwag that were like their children.

XXXXX

"Come on. We need to go to one last place before Route 15." Serena said, pulling Ash out of the Pokémon Center. "We need to see the Pokéball Factory!"

"Okay, Okay! We're coming!" Ash tried to be patient but being tugged at the arm by your girl doesn't make anyone's day. And when they came up the stairs to the factory, Ash noticed something. "It's so dead around here. I thought you said that they give tours at this hour, especially this month. There isn't another soul to be seen or heard."

"Whatever, we have the whole place to ourselves." Ash groaned at how Serena is willing to overlook something that is clear as day suspicious. "We are going on a tour before we go, and that is final!"

"Fine." Ash could only say. 'Not that we were arguing in the first place.' Ash wisely kept that to himself, rather than risk having that heard by Serena. But when they got to the Factory,

"Halt! All tours are canceled today!" A guard appeared and in uniform of Team Flare appeared! "The boss is doing some important business inside and we can't have any visitors."

"Well I am not going anywhere unless you let us in!" Serena retorted and pretty soon, they started arguing until the guard went for a Pokéball.

"Fine! If you want in, brats, then you will need to get through me!" And that guard had a new Pokémon for the Pokédex to scan once it was sent out,

 **{Toxicroak. The Toxic Mouth Pokémon, and the evolved form of Croagunk. Toxicroak's throat has a poison sac, and its poison stirs and becomes even more potent when it croaks.}**

Toxicroak is a dark blue and teal, bipedal Pokémon resembling a poison dart frog. Its head bears a gently-upward curling spike which seems to be a part of the skull. Its eyes are bright yellow, sinister and intimidating, with a small snake-like pupil. Its mouth gives an appearance of a mouth-guard, with its red upper lip curling upward at the ends in a very intimidating manner. Underneath its chin is a bulbous red vocal sac, which is smaller on a female Toxicroak. It has three fingers and one large red claw on the back of each hand. These claws on the backs of their hands can channel poison. Its forearms have two black rings encircling them. Its legs are muscular and seem to be adapted for speedy attacks. It has three toes on its feet, with a red middle toe on each foot, and a sharp spike which juts out of its heels. Underneath the pelvic area are two white horizontal lines. Thick black lines run down the sides of its body and surrounding its limbs, making them seem as if the limbs are detachable. The black lines go up into its face and surround the eyes before meeting in the middle of its snout, just above the upper lip.

By croaking, Toxicroak churns the poison stored in the poison sac on their throat for more potency. Toxicroak gives off poison with stings, though it can poison when touched. It can be cruel and fearsome, or it can be quite laid-back, relaxing on rocks and in marshes, studying the views around it. Toxicroak lives in moist areas around bodies of water.

"Use **Mud Bomb**!" The guard shouted and Toxicroak exhaled a lump of mud from its mouth at Pikachu who dodged it. Ground type moves are such a bother for an electric type like him.

" **Thunderbolt!"** Ash called out and Pikachu sent a huge surge of lighting at Toxicroak, sending the Toxic Mouth Pokémon to its knees. "Another one!"

"Dammit! Use **Revenge**!" The guard commanded and while Toxicroak had to bite down on its tongue to ignore the pain and weariness. It was necessary to carry out **Revenge** , which is doubled when the user is hit. And the hit Toxicroak sent was a quite the dozy. "Now use **Poison Jab**!"

" **Discharge!"** Ash thought quickly and Pikachu was able to stop Toxicroak with a wide-spread **Discharge** attack. What's more, once Toxicroak was hit, so was the Team Flare guard! "Send them flying." Pikachu smirked at that certain command and honed his electricity to hold both Pokémon and trainer in midair; it was like Pikachu was holding them in a hand and arm made of lighting, before sending them out of sight.

"Great job there boys!" Serena said in awe while Ash treated Pikachu's tiredness and bruise from that **Revenge** attack. "Now let's get going!"

XXXXX

After that guard was done in and taken care of, Ash and Serena plowed through the rest of the Team Flare agents and had to work their way through the maze of the factory, with the help of the conveyor belt and the catwalk. In order to reach the ones in charge of the Team Flare take-over, the conveyor belt had to set in reverse, allowing the two trainers to reach the President's office.

And once they got there, "Will all due respect, _Mr. President_ …" Ash and Serena recognized the outfit as Team Flare Scientists. But they were definitely not at the Kalos Power Plant. "You should consider our offer. Your employees will not be harmed as long as you agree to ship everything single Pokéball to Team Flare and including your latest project."

"He won't, Team Flare." Ash spoke up before the trouble, uniformed man at his desk could respond. "We made that you will not do any more harm as long as we are here!"

"Go Manectric!"

"Go Liepard!"

Ash quickly scanned the new Pokémon sent out. He only had a few moments, these trainers don't wait for nobody.

 **{Manectric, the Discharge Pokémon. Manectric collects electricity from the air, creating a thundercloud above its head. Its mane gives off a strong electric current.}**

Manectric is a canine, quadruped Pokémon. Its body is mainly blue with a spiky, yellow mane on its head and yellow tufts of fur on its haunches and around its front feet. Its mane sticks straight up and has three points. It has a jagged upper jaw, red eyes, and holes on either side of its head that seem to be its ears. Each of its paws has three claws. Its blue, spike-like tail is bent at a sharp angle.

Manectric gathers electricity its mane and then discharges it. This process creates thunderclouds, which it uses in battle. Since lightning falls in its vicinity, it is said to have been born from lightning and make its nest where lightning has struck. It lives in grassy areas, and often appears in front of people.

And there was the other Pokémon,

 **{Liepard, the Cruel Pokémon. Well-known for its beauty, Liepard uses the element of surprise when battling opponents, attacking before they can react.}**

Liepard is a slender, purple feline Pokémon speckled with yellow rosettes. Its fur patterning is considered attractive to many Trainers. It has a pink "mask" marking over its eyes, a pink nose, and small yellow markings over its green eyes. It has two pairs of long yellow whiskers, and a tufted yellow underside. Its lower legs are yellow, and each small paw has a pale pink pad. It has a long, curving tail with a sickle-like shape toward the tip. Liepard has well-developed muscles that allows it to run silently and strike opponents from behind. It has also been known to vanish and reappear without warning.

"Go! Lucario!"

"Come, Braixen!"

Ash and Serena had chosen their Pokémon and both of them readied for a battle with those who don't fight fair. Those scientists just gave off dishonor and dishonesty as well as cheap perfume.

" **Bite** on that big fox, Manectric!" One of them, named Celosia, shouted and the Discharge Pokémon charged for Serena's Braixen. But,

"Block with **Bone Rush**!" Being an Electric type, Manectric acted like he tried to bite on fortified steel when he tried to do that with Lucario's ground type move. "Attack and get it off you!" Ash called out and Lucario landed a very powerful hit and Manectric growled at Lucario once it stopped bouncing like a rubber ball.

"You sure are slow Celosia. Liepard, use **Hone Claws** and **Slash** on Braixen." The other scientist, named Bryony, spoke with discontent for that humiliation. Liepard moved, even faster than Manectric and moved around Lucario for Braixen,

 **"Power-Up Punch!"** Ash called out and Lucario hurried to stop Liepard. But,

" **Spark** , Manectric!" Celosia called out and her Pokémon stopped Lucario by sending a small surge of electric energy at the former's attacking arm. This caused a slight hesitation and Liepard was able to land that Slash attack on Braixen.

" **Flamethrower** , get that cat off!" Serena decided that this was her cue and Braixen was able to use her large, wooden want to fend off Liepard. "Use **Psychic** on Manectric!"

With the Discharge Pokémon held in place with Psychic, Ash smiled at the opportunity granted to him and his Lucario. To use, **"Power-Up Punch!"** This time, Liepard had to suffer that super-effective hit. And this time, Manectric couldn't stop Lucario. "Now, **Close Combat**!"

"Dodge and hit Braixen with **Slash**!" Liepard was as quick and nimble as any feline so it moved out of the way of Lucario and landed that **Slash** attack once again on Braixen.

 **"Aura Sphere!"** Ash called out and Lucario sent a ball of blue energy at Liepard.

"Take it with **Thunder Fang**!" Ash and Serena scowled at that command. What kind of trainer tells their Pokémon to be mire reckless than the common rookie? And Manectric tried anyways to block that **Aura Sphere** with its fangs.

"Attack both of them with **Flamethrower**!" Serena called out and this time, Braixen's attack was able to cover both Pokémon before any of the Team Flare Scientists can make a counter-command.

"Now both of them with **Close Combat**!" Ash followed Serena's example and with both of the Team Flare Pokémon weakened by that wide-range **Flamethrower** to dodge the **Close Combat**. Both Manectric and Liepard fell unconscious to that powerful, Fighting type move.

"Bah!" Both scientists huffed at this humiliating defeat and returned their Pokémon. "There will always be a next time!" With that, Team Flare practically fled house.

"Thank you both!" The President said to Ash and Serena. "Here, I can give you both these gifts. They are what those thieves were after." The president then took out both of his hands, each with a large gold nugget and some kind of new Pokéball. "You can tell that this is a Big Nugget, use it in any way you wish. But these are also Master Balls."

"Master Balls?" Ash asked, not sure if he should take it.

"With a Master Ball, you have the best chance to catch Pokémon. The chances of failure are almost zero percent. You can even catch Legendries with it if you encounter one." The President explained and urged for the trainers to take them. After a little while, they did.

"Thank Mr. President but with an item this valuable, we should only use it as a last resort. When we don't have any other Pokéball to catch a Pokémon." Ash spoke and the President could only smile at the former's humbleness.

"Use it in any way you wish, like I said. Thank you, once again." Ash and Serena nodded, before leaving the President to take care of the Factory now that Team Flare has abandoned it.

But once they were outside, something buzzed in Ash's pocket. It was the same pocket that one of the Team Flare members stuffed his hand into. When Ash did the same, he took out some kind of gadget that then roared to life. It seemed to be some kind of advanced, holographic projector as it showed an image.

"We're bringing you this special bulletin. The Poké Ball Factory in the area around Laverre City has been attacked. The identities of those involved are unknown. However, this is not expected to have any effect on the sales of Poké Balls..." Ash didn't care for anymore word of this outrage of an announcement;

"Just how did this woman know about Team Flare taking over the Pokéball Factory? I didn't think that word got around that fast?" Serena said and Ash nodded.

"That is what I will like to know." Then the two trainers got a good look at this figure, clearly a woman. Not much can be seen because of the desk she was sitting in, but she was showing off her lower half in a seductive pose; not that Ash had incurred Serena's frustration by falling for it. Her pink hair had a couple of braids on the front side of her face with the rest in a more tamed and contained hairstyle. The glasses she wore had a lava red hue. She was wearing a sleeveless black shirt that exposed some of her belly. And she was wearing some kind of punk-style red pants that had diamond shaped holes, two on each foreleg; and the belt was small and black. Finally, she wore simple black heeled shoes.

"But whatever she was, that woman could have gotten the info from the fleeing Team Flare." Ash theorized and Serena agreed, but they couldn't figure out how this fits together. An agent for the terrorist Team Flare couldn't have made a causal announcement to the public about what her organization did.

XXXXX

Now with the adventure in the Pokémon Factory over and with a couple of prizes for stopping Team Flare, Ash and Serena were ready to keep going and head towards the next Gym. And Route 15 was nowhere near as disgusting as the swamp-invested Route 14. In fact, it was like a romantic trip through a nature park during the fall.

And the Pokémon they encountered were as follows;

 **{Mightyena, the Bite Pokémon. They move primarily in packs, working together to capture their prey.}**

 **{Watchog, the Lookout Pokémon. Watchog's body contains luminescent compounds, which allow its eyes and stripes to glow.}**

And,

 **{Foongus, the Mushroom Pokémon. Foongus release poisonous spores to repel anyone who tries to catch them. For unknown reasons, they resemble Poké Balls.}**

And these were just the wild encounters. Ash and Serena had some horde encounters as well and they found this Pokémon;

 **{Murkrow, the Darkness Pokémon. Many people believe that if you see a Murkrow at night it will bring bad luck.}**

Then there was the new Pokémon encounter in the river of Route 15,

 **{Lombre, the Jolly Pokémon. Lombre is a playful trickster. If it spots an angler, it will tug on the fishing line to interfere.}**

And,

 **{Basculin, the Hostile Pokémon. Basculin can be very violent and red and blue Basculin do not get along well, frequently resulting in battles.}**

They had a lot of fun in the leaf piles, avoiding those with Rangers hiding, and the cool autumn breeze can relax anyone after a long night and a morning filed with fun and excitement. Ash and Serena even shared another kiss while the fall leaves fell; this time, they felt like a real couple, no body to make them feel awkward. It was like the day couldn't get any better.

But then there was the Lost Hotel, with a dash of ruffians and a secret inhabitant that haunts any and all who dare to linger on a certain day. And unfortunately for Ash and Serena, that day was the day. Let's just say that once the trainers met this strange new Pokémon, it will one hell of an encounter with this supernatural prankster.

End of Chapter 16.

 ***I was glad to get this done before my classes started! I have just one last update to make before the mouth ends and that will be one way to end August and start a new month of class and writing! Wish me luck!***

 **Pokémon on Hand;**

 **Ash – Pikachu (Male), Doublade (Male), Pawniard (Male), Mawile (Female), Durant (Female), Lucario (Male), Ferrothorn (Female), Ivysaur (Female), Charmeleon (Male) and Wartortle (Male)**

 **Serena – Braixen (Female), Plusle & Minun (Female), Mr. Mime (Female), Cubone (Male) and Kangaskhan (Female).**

 **Off Hand;**

 **Ash – Ledian (Female), Kadabra (Female), Snorlax (Male), and Smeargle (Male), Sableye (Male), Quilladin (Male), Greninja (Female), Luvdisc (Male), Talonflame (Male), Gogoat (Male), Lapras (Female) and Poliwag (Male)**

 **Serena – Furfrou (Male), Spritize (Male), Swirlix (Female), Audino (Female), Luvdisc (Female) and Poliwag (Female).**


	17. The Lost Hotel and Its Lonely Ghost

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

"Pokémon" – Normal Speech

'Pokémon' – Thoughts

 _Pokémon_ – Flashback

 **Pokémon** – Move Names and Pokémon Abilities

 **{Pokémon}** – Pokédex

Ash, the Iron Trainer

The Lost Hotel and Its Lonely Ghost

 _Previously on Ash, the Iron Trainer;_

 _Now with the adventure in the Pokémon Factory over and with a couple of prizes for stopping Team Flare, Ash and Serena were ready to keep going and head towards the next Gym. And Route 15 was nowhere near as disgusting as the swamp-invested Route 14. In fact, it was like a romantic trip through a nature park during the fall._

 _And the Pokémon they encountered were as follows;_

 _ **{Mightyena, the Bite Pokémon. They move primarily in packs, working together to capture their prey.}**_

 _ **{Watchog, the Lookout Pokémon. Watchog's body contains luminescent compounds, which allow its eyes and stripes to glow.}**_

 _And,_

 _ **{Foongus, the Mushroom Pokémon. Foongus release poisonous spores to repel anyone who tries to catch them. For unknown reasons, they resemble Poké Balls.}**_

 _And these were just the wild encounters. Ash and Serena had some horde encounters as well and they found this Pokémon;_

 _ **{Murkrow, the Darkness Pokémon. Many people believe that if you see a Murkrow at night it will bring bad luck.}**_

 _Then there was the new Pokémon encounter in the river of Route 15,_

 _ **{Lombre, the Jolly Pokémon. Lombre is a playful trickster. If it spots an angler, it will tug on the fishing line to interfere.}**_

 _And,_

 _ **{Basculin, the Hostile Pokémon. Basculin can be very violent and red and blue Basculin do not get along well, frequently resulting in battles.}**_

 _They had a lot of fun in the leaf piles, avoiding those with Rangers hiding, and the cool autumn breeze can relax anyone after a long night and a morning filed with fun and excitement. Ash and Serena even shared another kiss while the fall leaves fell; this time, they felt like a real couple, no body to make them feel awkward. It was like the day couldn't get any better._

 _But then there was the Lost Hotel, with a dash of ruffians and a secret inhabitant that haunts any and all who dare to linger on a certain day. And unfortunately for Ash and Serena, that day was the day. Let's just say that once the trainers met this strange new Pokémon, it will one hell of an encounter with this supernatural prankster._

"So this is the Lost Hotel?" Serena asked as both she and Ash gazed at its ruins. It was like no one has touched this 'Lost Hotel'. No doubt that is just a name given to a place that nobody goes without a good reason. It is a hotel, for the ones who are lost. "Remind me why are we doing here?"

"Because it will be fun to explore. And I did here that there is a rare Pokémon that can only be found in the Lost Hotel. Don't tell me you are not excited." Ash explained and had an expression a kid will use to convince his mother to let him have an adventure; and Pikachu was somehow able to mimic that expression perfectly.

"Fine! But when we are done, we are not staying another minute! I hate this place already." Serena finally gave in and huffed her way down the staircase into the Lost Hotel.

And it turns out that there weren't any other trainers than those two, just wild Pokémon who made the ruins their home. There were Magneton, Electrode, Pawniard and Klefki. Among the many Pokémon that were inhabiting the ruins, the only new ones were a species that were like living candles,

 **{Litwick, the Candle Pokémon. Litwick appear to be helping to guide the way of people by illuminating areas that are darkened, but in reality they are actually leading them to the Ghost World. They feed off the life energy of people and Pokémon, and use it as fuel for the flames on their heads.}**

Then there were the ones found in the trash cans before disappearing,

 **{Trubbish, the Trash Bag Pokémon. Trubbish prefer to live in dirty places like garbage dumps. It is said they were born when a chemical reaction occurred between an abandoned trash bag and industrial waste.}**

And their evolved stage,

 **{Garbodor, the Trash Heap Pokémon and the evolved form of Trubbish. When Garbodor inhales garbage, it becomes part of its body. The fingertips on Garbodor's right hand spray a powerful liquid poison.}**

And since those Pokémon were creepy and hostile, Ash and Serena never even considered catching one. But they did get a few more entries into the Pokédex and a lot of experience under their belts. But before they could leave,

*rattle* *rattle*

"There is that sound again! It's maddening!" Ash shouted and Serena & Pikachu couldn't agree more. They knew one thing about it; that the sound was of a rattling trashcan. But there were trashcans all over the place. Where is the one that is being rattled?

"There!"

"Pika~!"

Ash then pointed towards a trash bin that was being violently shaken, making the exact same noise from before. "Come on! We can cut it off before it escapes!" Ash called out and the trio hurried over to the trash bin and, in their craze from the confusion and frustration, violently swung the trash bin off the ground and into the air.

And when the trash bin landed back on the ground, bounced as bad as a brick on concrete. It tumbled around in a painful manner before stopping on its side. And out came something that he been stalking and harassing Ash and Co. It looked…like a Pokémon.

No one said anything until Ash took out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon.

 **{Rotom, the Plasma Pokémon. With a body made of plasma Rotom is able to permeate various kinds of electrics devices, causing all sorts of problems.}**

Rotom has a body of plasma and is shaped like a lightning rod. There is a whitish blue aura of electricity around it that forms lightning bolt-shaped appendages. It has teeth, and its unique, blue eyes have a dividing line across them.

"A Rotom? You were the one that was bothering us with the rattling of the trash cans?" Serena asked, her anger and other negative feelings were lost to see such a pitiful creature. But then again, Rotom is a Pokémon and it will very difficult for a human to communicate with a Pokémon.

"Pikachu, shock it." Ash said and Pikachu didn't hesitate. He shot out a shot of lighting at Rotom. The move didn't do any damage but it did get Rotom's attention to face Ash's Pikachu. Then Rotom sent out its own lighting strike and Pikachu acted the same way before jumping down to the ground, at equal eye field.

"What are…?" Serena was clueless about what is going on until Ash stopped her.

"Relax Serena, they are only speaking to each other." Serena still looked confused. "Like our voices can go through electric wiring, Electric Pokémon can communicate with each other through their electric surges. And this is unique to only Electric Pokémon."

And after a couple of minutes of doing just so, Pikachu nodded and climbed back on Ash's shoulder. Then Rotom floated up to a height that the ten-year old trainers can have equal eye-sight with it. Ash briefly turned to Pikachu who nodded once again. "Were you really playing pranks for a laugh?"

To Ash's and Serena's surprised, the Rotom shook its plasma head. Then it had an expression of regret and loneliness; like it didn't realize that it had been taken for a cruel prankster by simply shifting between trashcans and shake them. "Then…" Serena spoke up, to get the Rotom's attention. "You were playing like hide-in-seek?" To her surprised once again, Rotom brighten up and nodded faster than a baby shaking its rattler.

"I guess that you were so lonely, you wanted to play with us. But you could have just asked and we would be happy to play with you." Ash then said and Rotom got a little sad and nodded. It showed that it was sorry for the trouble it had caused and felt a little bad for treating the first company it had seen in a while with such rudeness.

"Well we still have plenty of time to play with you Rotom, then we need to find a good place to spend the night. We will like to be fully rested to keep going…" Ash then said before Rotom playfully crashed into his chest, obviously in utter joy. Then it did something that will never get old, just predictable; Rotom went and found an empty Pokéball and made itself get caught. 'Is it a gift or just random luck?' Ash thought to himself as he got ready to play with Rotom and its new friend until it was time to hit the sack.

XXXXX

After eventful evening, Rotom actually led both trainers to a secret spot where barely any wild Pokémon goes to. It was a perfect place to spend the night since they did lost time during that entire chase through the ruins.

Of course, their map of Kalos shows another trail that branched off from Route 15 and leads back to Luminose City. While Ash and Serena are in no hurry back, they did want to encounter every Pokémon possible in Kalos so they decided to get some more distance by exploring this new Route 16. They planned to back track and continued on their way to Dendemille Town, just before the next Pokémon Gym in Anistar City.

There were new Pokémon on Route 16,

 **{Phantump, the Stump Pokémon. Phantump come from rotting tree stumps that have been possessed by spirits. Lonely forests are their preferred habitat.}**

Phantump is a spirit possessing a rotten tree stump, and lives in abandoned forests. It is a wispy, grayish black Pokémon. A small tree stump covers its head, with a single, wavy branch situated on either side and extending upward. Each branch has two small, green leaves near its tip. Phantump's red, oval eyes are visible through two holes in the body of the stump. On its body is a pair of tiny, stubby arms and a wispy tuft on top of its head. Its mouth appears to be on the stump itself rather than on Phantump's body.

It is said that in forests where humans seldom tread, the stumps of the very biggest trees become Phantump. People that happen to enter the forest may be led astray by Phantump, as they are capable of imitating the sound of children's voices. Phantump along with its evolution Trevenant are the only known Pokémon capable of learning **Forest's Curse** ; a new status move that forces the target to become a Grass type in addition to their usual typing.

Serena found one that she called cute and caught it. But that wasn't the only new Pokémon that was caught. Both her and Ash had caught a specimen of the same Pokémon species;

 **{Pumpkaboo, the Pumpkin Pokémon and the pre-evolved form of Gourgiest. Pumpkaboo's eyes can glow, which lights the way for travelers. They often sleep in the ground.}**

Pumpkaboo is a bipedal Pokémon that resembles a pinkish pumpkin. It comes in four different sizes: small, average, large, and super-sized. The pumpkin body has a pair of circular holes carved out of its rind that resemble eyes. The ghostly body that lives in the pumpkin is black with a pointy collar, yellowish eyes with no visible pupils, a pair of fangs, curved ears and a curled stem. Pumpkaboo can release light from the holes on its body, making it similar to a flashlight.

The spirit residing in the pumpkin is trapped in this world. Pumpkaboo can carry wandering spirits to where they belong, so they can move on. It and its evolution Gourgeist are the only known Pokémon that can learn **Trick-or-Treat** ; like with **Forest's Curse** , this adds Ghost to the target's usual typing.

Of course, they couldn't help doing one thing now that they both caught a Pumpkaboo; trade it. And soon, they each had a Gourgiest, just like the one that Ramos of Coumarine City had in his Mega Evolution Battle. Now, Ash and Serena were able to try out the two forms of Mega Gourgiest like Ramos explained once Ash had beaten him during their Gym Battle.

Then there was the other feature of this Route, its Battle Chateau. It felt like an eternity since the last time Ash or Serena had encountered one of the few Battle Chateau located in Kalos.

XXXXX

"Sure has been a while." Ash said, staring at the castle that are built in a few points on Kalos to house the Battle Chateau; it was better than all the trainers in the region having to go to the only place with the Battle Chateau. "And as I recall, you became a Viscountness when your Fennekin finally evolved into a Braixen."

"Yeah." Serena sure didn't like to remember that. "I am still a Viscountness while you are still ahead. You are an Earl." Then Serena felt Ash tug her towards him and squeeze the life out of her.

"I am sorry that you feel that far behind. That was why I suggested to take this route. I was especially excited for you once I figured out that Route 16 had one of the few Battle Chateaus in Kalos. Now you can battle harder than ever, you do want to go to the next level right?" Ash then got a childish kiss on the lips; something that they didn't do since prior to Cyllage City.

"Then what are we waiting for!? Let's go and kiss some trainer ass!" Ash didn't know if that that passion, excitement or both in that voice. Thankfully, there wasn't any old maids around to scold Serena and ruin the good mood. And what a good mood Serena was in,

After all, she was able to become a Countess (female counterpart to an Earl) in only a couple of hours. After all, she had trained her Pokémon hard for another session of Battle Chateau duels; Pokémon like her Kangaskhan, Mr. Mime, Phantump and Gourgiest. Her Cubone was still too young of age to have a battle, especially with trainers of the Viscount level.

Ash was also on a roll, challenging trainers left and right, improving them as well. This session had caused only little experience for his Pikachu, his four Steel types and his Greninja. It was his trio of Kanto starters that have really benefited from challenging all sorts of Pokémon. They still needed a burst of experience to evolve; more like the amount any Pokémon will gain in a gym battle. And his Gourgiest was a real star, shining bright even against opposing odds.

But while Ash's Pokémon still had a way to go, it was Serena's starter that was just one battle from evolving and that battle happened to be the last one Serena needed to ascend to the same rank that Ash is well on his way to obtaining. But the raven haired trainer couldn't afford to miss this battle so he was there to see it all.

Out on the battle field surrounded by the water from the moat, both trainers faced each other. Serena was against another trainer who needed one battle to ascend up the ranks. Whoever wins will get the promotion; this caused the stakes to be very high.

Once Serena sent out her prized Braixen, the trainer took out a Pokémon that neither her or Ash had encountered before. So both of them scanned it.

 **{Cloyster, the Bivalve Pokémon and the evolved form of Shellder. Its shell is incredibly strong and resistant to a bomb. Its shell only opens when it attacks.}**

Cloyster is a black, pearl-like Pokémon. It is encased inside a light grey shell, which is surrounded by a second jagged, blue-violet outer shell casing. It has one barb-like spike protruding from above its head, and multiple conical horns on its outer shell. Its shell is harder than diamond with spikes that are even harder; harsh tidal currents will affect the size and sharpness of these spikes. On its pearl-like face, it has two white eyes and a mouth. Aside from its face and head, its internal anatomy has never been seen.

It typically only opens its shell to attack an opponent. However, it is fully capable of retaliating against any enemy with its shell tightly closed. With rapid succession, it launches its spikes at the foe, keeping them repelled. Once it has shut itself in, it is impossible to open its shell from the outside. This impressive defense allows it to withstand anything from a bomb blast to even a missile strike. The same projectile system it uses to launch its spikes is also used for swimming. It swallows seawater, and then ejects it towards the rear propelling it through with siphon-jet propulsion. It lives on the sea floor, nestled among the rocks and coral.

"Trainers, begin!"

"Cloyster, use **Hydro Pump**!" The trainer called out and the Bivalve Pokémon closed its shell almost like it took in a huge breath. Or in this case, a breath of water and shot it out in a large gust of water at Braixen.

"Jump and use **Light Screen** as a foot hold!" Serena commanded and Braixen leap as high as she could. Seeing that the water was still going to hit here, Braixen created a pink-colored screen like a surfboard. It successfully prevented the powerful Water-type move from hitting Braixen.

"Use **Spikes**!" But before Braixen could safely land, Cloyster covered the battle field with sharp spikes that made landing very dangerous. But Braixen could only surf on her **Light Screen** , not fly. And the Fox Pokémon had to suffer some of the damage from the spikes. "Now use **Spike Cannon**!"

Cloyster then released a volley of spikes from its own on its body. And Braixen was cringing from the spikes digging at her skin. "Use **Fire Spin** on the spikes!" Serena then called out and Braixen was fortunately, fast enough to burn the spikes with a protective circle of fire. "Now use **Psybeam** on Cloyster!"

 **"Protect!"** That beam of psychic energy was sent clearly at Cloyster but the Bivalve Pokémon managed to create the almost-all-blocking energy field. Unfortunately for Braixen, Psybeam is on the long list of moves that **Protect** halts. "Now use **Icicle Crash**!"

Cloyster then sent out thick icicles at Braixen. "Use **Fire Blast**!" Braixen took out her stick wand and sent out a huge burst of flame, in the form of the 'Fire' kanji symbol. And the icicles stood not a chance against the Fire type attack. "Now use **Flame Charge**!" Braixen then charged right into her own attack, with the left-over flame fueling the ones surrounding her body that were increasing her speed.

And Cloyster couldn't get out in to avoid it. But that Bivalve Pokémon was tougher and more sturdy then it looked. In fact, Braixen looked like she was the most damaged when her **Flame Charge** hit Cloyster. "If you play by that, then use **Shell Smash**!" The Bivalve Pokémon itself then looked like there was second, transparent skin had just cracked like pressured glass.

 **Shell Smash** is a move that literally shatters the user's shell, cutting down defensive power. But without the extra weight, the user also gets an increase in attack power and also speed as the user is now lighter and nimbler. "Now use **Hydro Pump**!" This time, Cloyster's **Hydro Pump** was much bigger and looked more powerful now that the Bivalve Pokémon has used **Shell Smash**.

Serena had to move quick, "Use **Flame Charge** to avoid it!" Braixen was already faster from the previous **Flame Charge** so this second one did make her faster too; but only fast enough avoid the worse of that enhanced **Hydro Pump**. "Now use **Sunny Day** and **Flame Charge** again!"

" **Hydro Pump** again!" Braixen chanted and prayed for the sun to increase in brightness and heat, affecting the audience. And then the Fox Pokémon channeled more fire than ever and was able to fully out run the **Hydro Pump** , also affected by **Sunny Day**. "Bah! Use **Iron Defense**!"

 **"Solar Beam!"** Serena's opponent gasp to hear why the former really wanted with the **Sunny Day** ; to cut the charging duration for **Solar Beam** to half the time. And Braixen received a surge of energy into her wand, twice as fast and strong now under the enhanced sunlight. Braixen then released all that energy out of the tip of her wand in a large beam.

And when that attack was inches from Cloyster, **"Blizzard!"** A large gust of icy wind appeared around the Bivalve Pokémon and practically blocked the **Solar Beam**. "It is all coming down to this." The trainer said now that both her and Serena were at a standstill. "One last move. One that will decide who is going to win this battle. Okay?"

"…Sure." Serena said and their Pokémon readied themselves.

 **"Hydro Pump!"**

 **"Fire Blast!"**

Those commands shot off like corn in a popper. And both Pokémon shot out their attack in a steady flow. Yet, this was just another standoff; each side is not going anywhere. That is, until the enhanced sunlight ran out of time.

This was unfortunate for Serena, now the **Fire Blast** had lost its advantage and the **Hydro Pump** regained its lost power. Now, the latter move can overpower the former. And Braixen started to panic when her **Fire Blast** started to fail, she was beginning to feel pain from the **Hydro Pump**. "Braixen!" Serena begun to call out until a miracle happened.

Serena's Braixen started to growl and scream through the water, feeling her owner's calling out for the Fox Pokémon in never-dying trust. Then Braixen started to glow brighter, even more than the **Sunny Day**. Once the glow died, Braixen was no more and in her place was more powerful looking and more beautiful fire type Pokémon.

 **{Delphox, the Fox Pokémon, and the final evolved form of Fennekin. When Delphox stares into the flame on the tip of its branch to achieve a focus state, it creates a bright hot spiral of fire with its psychic power.}**

Delphox is a relatively tall bipedal Pokémon resembling a fox. It is covered in a coat of fur that resembles a robe; this "robe" is primarily dark red, with red-orange, flame-like markings near its knees, as well as a thin tuft of white fur on its torso, flanked by yellow fur draping down from its shoulders. It has three tufts of red-orange fur protruding out of each ear. Its forearms feature long red fur resembling sleeves, and its hands and feet are dark gray with three clawed fingers and toes, respectively. A tail covered in yellow fur protrudes from its "robe". When its mouth is open, two pointed teeth can be seen on its upper jaw.

Delphox carries a stick that it uses like a magic wand; when in use, the tip is set alight, and when not in use, the stick is hidden away in its sleeve-like fur. Delphox gazes into the flame at the tip of its "wand" to achieve a focused state of mind that allows it to see into the future. It can use its psychic power to ensnare its enemies in a fiery vortex capable of reaching 5,400 degrees Fahrenheit. Delphox is the only known Pokémon capable of learning **Mystical Fire**.

 **"Light Screen!"** Serena shouted with awe and pride, even more when the newly evolved Delphox was able to block the Hydro Pump with a pink colored screen, bigger and stronger than before. "Now use **Psychic**!"

" **Hydro Pump** , one more time!" That trainer must be a one-trick-pony, trying that same move that is otherwise super-effective until Delphox is finally hit. But Cloyster will never shot anymore water for the rest of the battle. It is already being affected by **Psychic** , high in the air and being sent down harder than a falling brick.

 **"Mystical Fire!"** Serena called out with all the strength and courage in her heart. And when Delphox created a circle of flames, Cloyster was toast. Serena was declared the winner of the battle and the next title of Battle Chateau trainer and of a fully evolved Pokémon.

Later that day, after a dinner courtesy of the staff at the Battle Chateau building,

"Attention everyone!" Route 16's Battle Chateau's Turner announced and soon got the attention of all the trainers in the main lobby. "As most of you are aware, one of our uprising trainers has attended the next rank!" Cheers soon were heard but Turner was not finished. "But this day has another surprise. One of our Viscountness had actually been promoted not one, but twice today!" The crowd muttered awes and gasps to hear that. "Let's give them a warm welcome! Trainers, Marquis Ash and Marchioness Serena!"

The crowds were so ear-deafening, that no one could hear themselves scream. But Ash and Serena didn't care. They had done it. They've proven themselves and their Pokémon to be strong. Serena feels more and more like a trainer and like Ash while the raven haired trainer feels more confident about the upcoming Gym battles.

With that great day about to end, Ash finally agreed to trek back and use the tunnel that bonds Route 15 with Dendemille Town. And with the heat of the battles, it was refreshing to see snowfall once they entered Dendemille.

End of Chapter 17.

 ***Tell me what you think! I will be working on this primary so that I can finally get the story's Kalos saga done around when the Anime is finished with Kalos themselves. I am still not happy about Ash losing the Kalos League in Luminose. But I am glad to see that even the traitors can have a change of heart, when I saw Malva join the fight against Lysandre. I also heard that Ash is indeed heading towards the new region, Aloha, to attend a Pokémon school! We will keep being surprised for sure.**

 **I am also thinking about two new stories that I am definitely trying to publish before the month ends. Wish me luck and I will let you know when they come; they will be of a different category than before. ***

 **Pokémon on Hand;**

 **Ash – Pikachu (Male), Doublade (Male), Pawniard (Male), Mawile (Female), Durant (Female), Greninja (Female), Ivysaur (Female), Charmeleon (Male), Wartortle (Male) and Gourgiest (Female).**

 **Serena – Delphox (Female), Mr. Mime (Female), Cubone (Male), Kangaskhan (Female), Phantump (Female) and Gourgiest (Male).**

 **Off Hand;**

 **Ash – Ledian (Female), Kadabra (Female), Snorlax (Male), and Smeargle (Male), Sableye (Male), Quilladin (Male), Lucario (Male), Luvdisc (Male), Talonflame (Male), Gogoat (Male), Lapras (Female), Poliwag (Male), Ferrothorn (Female) and Rotom (Female).**

 **Serena – Furfrou (Male), Spritize (Male), Swirlix (Female), Audino (Female), Luvdisc (Female), Poliwag (Female) and Plusle & Minun (Female).**


	18. A Flared Conflict In An Icy Cavern

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

"Pokémon" – Normal Speech

'Pokémon' – Thoughts

 _Pokémon_ – Flashback

 **Pokémon** – Move Names and Pokémon Abilities

 **{Pokémon}** – Pokédex

Ash, the Iron Trainer

A Flared Conflict In An Icy Cavern

 _Previously on Ash, the Iron Trainer;_

" _Attention everyone!" Route 16's Battle Chateau's Turner announced and soon got the attention of all the trainers in the main lobby. "As most of you are aware, one of our uprising trainers has attended the next rank!" Cheers soon were heard but Turner was not finished. "But this day has another surprise. One of our Viscountness had actually been promoted not one, but twice today!" The crowd muttered awes and gasps to hear that. "Let's give them a warm welcome! Trainers, Marquis Ash and Marchioness Serena!"_

 _The crowds were so ear-deafening, that no one could hear themselves scream. But Ash and Serena didn't care. They had done it. They've proven themselves and their Pokémon to be strong. Serena feels more and more like a trainer and like Ash while the raven haired trainer feels more confident about the upcoming Gym battles._

 _With that great day about to end, Ash finally agreed to trek back and use the tunnel that bonds Route 15 with Dendemille Town. And with the heat of the battles, it was refreshing to see snowfall once they entered Dendemille._

"Isn't it lovely? Serena asked as she gazed upon the ever-falling snow of Dendemille Town. She was even pressing her face and hands into a sheet of glass like the ten-year-old she is. And that sheet of glass happened to be the large window of the Dendemille Pokémon Center.

"I am sure. Now are you in your winter clothes yet?" Ash said, coming out of the dressing rooms that were located in every Pokémon Center. He was in a new attire to better fit the cold weather of Dendemille or the two locations north and south of the town; Frost Cavern and Route 17 respectably.

The locals said that the cold air was the drafts coming from the blizzards around Frost Caverns that is filled with snow, icy floors and large icicles. And Route 17 was just covered in snow. So much that it was impossible for traveling trainers to pass on foot. Too bad that the only way to the Anistar City, where the next Pokémon Gym can be located, was closed until further notice. Ash asked to change in more suited clothes for the frigid temperatures because the Frost Caverns was not closed.

"Yes Ash! I will!" Serena said, not exactly meaning it. Even a child can tell that by how she didn't even budge her gaze from the window. But then she was pulled off like a suction cup from sticking to a slick wall. Before Serena could complain, her head was covered in woolly women's clothes.

"You will, now!" Ash said with an edge in his tone. Serena just teased him by sticking her tongue out, before going into the changing room. "What is with that girl?"

Later, Serena came out with her clothes that were somewhat like he usual attire but more of a winter-style theme. "Okay! I'm ready to head out!" Ash turned for a moment and smiled for that brief second to see that Serena goes well with pretty much any type of fashion. "Why are we in such a hurry?'

"You forgot about the blizzard coming. We can either stay the night here if you delay or at least see the inside of the Frost Cavern and make it back to a good couple of rooms to sleep out the blizzard." Ash said and Serena playfully glared at him. Does she delay long enough to be beaten by a blizzard coming that late afternoon?

XXXXX

The trip towards the Frost Cavern was a chilly one but the snowfall was pretty enough. Then there was the Mamoswine that seemed to be a little troubled.

"Is that your Pokémon?" That was what Ash asked the trainer near where the Mamoswine was positioned, acting as if a friend of it was in pain and it didn't know what to do about it. Meanwhile, Serena took this chance to scan the Pokémon.

 **{Mamoswine, the Twin Tusk Pokémon. As the temperature got hotter after the ice age, it is said many Mamoswine disappeared.}**

Mamoswine resembles a wooly mammoth crossed with a boar. Its brown fur is very thick to endure harsh cold and protect from snow and ice. Its tusks, which are smaller on a female Mamoswine than on a male, are made of pure, solid ice. Mamoswine has a blue mask-like pattern with a white rim around its face. The fur on its muzzle is tan and shaggy, and its nose resembles that of a pig. Mamoswine's feet are black with three thick toes, and its tail is small. It can endure harsh cold and hunger for an almost indefinite amount of time, as indicated by a ten-thousand-year-old specimen reviving. Mamoswine lived all around the world during the last ice age, but its population thinned when the climate grew warmer.

"No, I just take care of him." The trainer said. "This is just the Mamoswine that often carries trainers through Route 17. All the other Mamoswine had retired once they reached the age they couldn't even carry a baby across."

"So what happened?" Ash asked, feeling a little worried for this Mamoswine. The expression on its face was undeniable and unmistaken to be of great concern. "This Mamoswine looks like he saw a disaster happen in front of his eyes."

"I had no idea to be honest. But often, this Mamoswine takes a break from Route 17 and goes to the Frost Cavern for some reason." The trainer answered. "But he always went inside the caves and then comes out the next day. This time, Mamoswine has been doing this for a week now. What's more, he doesn't even want to go into the caves; that seems to be worrying him."

"Well I wish that I can help but we do want to see the inside of the Frost Caverns before the blizzard comes." Ash said to be regretfully honest. The trainer didn't seem to be offended however.

"That is fine. I helped keep Mamoswine company and he helps me stay warm, even in the worst weather that comes around here. We will be just fine." The trainer replied and for a short moment, Mamoswine looked grateful towards the trainer before panicking in one place again. "But I will hurry myself, I know about the blizzard. It is coming a little early then predicted."

"Okay then." Ash said and grabbed Serena by the hand, ignoring the blush on her face. "Thank you and good luck with Mamoswine." Ash then got a little gentler with Serena and her hand, all towards the entrance of the cavern.

Once they got inside, it was like a free lunch of wild encounters. In fact, every single Pokémon inside the Frost Cavern cannot be encountered in the wild anywhere else in Kalos.

 **{Jynx, the Human Shape Pokémon. Jynx is known for expressing its many and varied feelings by dancing around in graceful and rhythmical motions.}**

 **{Piloswine, the Swine Pokémon and the pre-evolved form of Mamoswine. Piloswine's entire body is covered with fur, which makes it hard to see, so it uses its nose to sense its environment instead.}**

 **{Beartic, the Freezing Pokémon. Beartic's frozen breath can create fangs and claws made of ice. It lives in frigid northern areas.}**

 **{Cryogonal, the Crystallizing Pokémon. Created in snow clouds, Cryogonal make ice crystal chains and use them to capture prey.}**

 **{Bergmite, the Ice Chunk Pokémon. Bergmite's body is covered with ice, which is used to protect against opponents. Its cracks are fixed with cold air.}**

And then there was the horde encounters,

 **{Smoochum, the Kiss Pokémon. Smoochum's lips are quite sensitive, so it uses them first to investigate objects.}**

 **{Vanillite, the Fresh Snow Pokémon. Vanillite is created from ice crystals that are illuminated by the morning sun. Its breath is 58 degrees below zero.}**

 **{Cubchoo, the Chill Pokémon. Cubchoo evolves into Beartic. Its constantly runny nose is the source of its energy and its sniffles power its moves.}**

They were actually having fun with the last three. For being so young and weaker compared to the other wild Pokémon, these were more like little children looking for a 'big brother' and a 'big sister' to play with.

And for the long while, Ash and Serena had enough fun to fill a barrel. No, make that a dozen. Anyways, they were so much that they lost track of time. And when Ash felt a breeze up his spine, coming from the outside… "Oh no! The blizzard is here!"

Serena gasped in shock from hearing that. Now they can't hope to leave the cavern until the blizzard passes over. And that was reported to end sometime tomorrow afternoon!

XXXXX

"Ash! I thought that all we were going to do is take a good look in the Frost Cavern!" Ash sighed to hear the caves echo with Serena yelling out her voice box. He was also looking forward to a comfortable room to wait out the blizzard.

"I wasn't the one that wanted to play with the little Pokémon. For the hundred time, Serena…" Ash spoke to face his traveling companion. "They came to us to play. How could you blame me for not wanting to leave you in the caves during the blizzard?"

Serena didn't say another word and just grumbled. And with the blizzard outside making it nigh impossible to get back to Dendemille Town, there was only one thing to do in the Frost Cavern. That was to explore most of the cavern before they freeze to death.

At least they had fun with the rooms that had floors covered in ice, icicles and stalagmites. That meant the two Trainers had to maneuver on the ice and around the obstacles in order to move forward through the Frost Cavern, right to the very core of it. That seemed to be where the cold, frigid winds seemed to be coming from.

And just when Ash and Serena had finally figured out the biggest room and thus the biggest ice puzzle, "Hold still! You beast!" The two trainers and Pikachu heard the sound of what can only be a trainer of malicious intent; by no regular trainer either. They hurried through the tunnel that was echoing off the walls and shaking the entire cavern.

Once they got into another room, it was a medium sized one compared to all the other rooms; bigger than most and smaller than the others. And in this room was a woman dressed in clothes that were similar to the Team Flare Scientists from the Kalos Power Plant and the Pokéball Factory. To confirm this, she had a Team Flare grunt on both sides.

And then there was the 'beast' in front of them. Ash had his Pokédex on silent mode, so that it will show the entire on just words instead of its voice. And it read,

 **{Abomasnow, the Frost Tree Pokémon. Abomasnow live quietly on mountains where it always snows. They make blizzards for camouflage.}**

The Abomasnow is a large, bipedal creature covered in shaggy, white fur. It has pale purple eyes with bushy eyebrows and long strands of fur covering its mouth. Its hands, feet, and tail are dark green and spiky, similar to the foliage of an evergreen tree. On its back are four green spikes that resemble pinecones. Abomasnow lives in snowy mountains and appears only when snow flowers bloom. Once the flowers die, it retreats to isolated areas. It is able to create blizzards to hide itself.

"Hold still! We need you and that treasure you have for our cause!" She shouted off to the mighty Ice and Grass Type. "Stupid monster, why can't you understand what we have to do for Kalos and the whole world!?" What she sure didn't expect was for someone to actually answer her.

"The same reason I don't." The Team Flare Scientist turned around with her grunts copying her in shock. The Abomasnow was wondering why there were more humans and a single Pokémon sneaking up to his harassers. "Now I don't believe we met. None of your sisters had that hair of a choking person with matching ugly goggles and bowtie."

"WHATT!?" She yelled, shaking the cavern again. "My hair isn't ugly and I am not wearing a bowtie! It is an ascot, you stupid boy!" She yelled and yet these two trainers were not to be stirred.

"You are the one that is stupid to think that threatening the Abomasnow is going to get you anywhere with whatever stupid plan you had cooked up. Let me guess, you were bored during lunch or something." Ash spoke in a mocking tone, smirking to see that the Scientist growl loudly and looked like she was boiling all over.

"The name is Mable and this is the honorable plan of our boss! Don't you dare mock it!" She finally said her name, when nobody asked for it. Maybe that was why everyone in the room just raised their eyebrow.

"I didn't ask for a name, although I would like your boss's…" "NO WAY!" Mable shouted out louder than a banshee and a boiling kettle on a portable burner. "Anyways, if you don't leave Abomasnow, we will have to force you out of his home."

"You and what army!?" Mable actually smirked through her heated face and the steam off the boiling drops of sweat. But instead of the answer she was expecting, Ash just said.

"You stole my line." Mable had no idea what was wrong with this trainer until Ash pointed behind her. "Just look." Mable turned around for a second to see that the Abomasnow had caught her guards into its large and massive grasp. She was shocked; Mable had let her guard down and her bodyguards were easily taken out.

"You just annoying me today brat. If you want to fight, then so be it!" Mable then went for her Pokéball and released a Houndoom like the many before. Ash nodded,

"If I win then you will have to leave this cavern, after you answer to the Abomasnow." Ash said when he took out his own Pokéball. "Go, Pawniard!" That was a risky choice, sending out a Steel type against a Fire type Pokémon.

"Ha! A brat is always a brat! Houndoom, use **Fire Fang**!" Houndoom coated its fangs with fire and charged for Pawniard. But like his trainer, Pawniard didn't even budge as Houndoom was approaching it closer and closer.

"Pawniard, use **Metal Sound**!" Ash called out and Pawniard rubbed his claws to create a terrible sound that rattled Houndoom very violently. And Houndoom couldn't make another step towards Pawniard as a result of the horrible sound echoing on the icy walls. "Now use your new **Dark Pulse**!"

The effect of **Metal Sound** is to make the target weaker to special moves like **Dark Pulse**. And that status move had done the trick as Houndoom was hit with a move that matched its typing, one of the few that resists itself. That was why **Dark Pulse** actually did some damage to a Fire and Dark type Pokémon.

"Arrgh! Use **Fire Fang** and hit that Pawniard this time!" Mable shouted cruelly to her own Pokémon that struggled to get up from the effects of the **Metal Sound** and the **Dark Pulse** attack. And this time, Houndoom stopped dragging its feet and actually hit Pawniard this time.

"Shake off with **Power-Up Punch**!" Ash called out and Pawniard used the claw closest to the Houndoom and struck hard on the Dark Pokémon. "Again!" Ash shouted when he saw that this Houndoom was actually well-trained and didn't take much damage from a super-effective hit. And Pawniard kept up using **Power-Up Punch** until the Sharp Blade Pokémon was able to send Houndoom flying off his shoulder.

With the **Fire Fang** biting into his shoulder, Pawniard felt a little weak. But he held in since Ash is counting on Pawniard to win this match. And on the upside, after using **Power-Up Punch** about six times, Pawniard's Attack power is as strong as it can be within a battle. "Now use **Night Slash**!"

Pawniard was going to use a physical attack but actually surprised all in the room when that **Night Slash** move was more of a special move with a long range distance. But that feat had become necessary when Maple then ordered her Houndoom to use,

 **"Foul Play!"** That was now a dangerous move for Pawniard. **Foul Play** may be a Dark type move and ineffective against a Dark and Steel type like Pawniard but it uses the attack power of the target to determine its own strength. That means Houndoom's **Foul Play** attack will use Pawnaird's maxed out Attack power against the Sharp Blade Pokémon.

 **"Double Team!"** Ash called out when he realized what danger Pawniard will be in if his Sharp Blade Pokémon is hit by Houndoom's **Foul Play**. Thankfully the **Double Team** had confused Houndoom and caused it to crash instead.

"Brat!" Maple was not liking how Ash was humiliating her in front of every set of watching eyes in the room. "Houndoom, use **Flamethrower** on all those copies!" Houndoom quickly recovered used its **Flamethrower** attack like a vacuum cleaner to flush out the illusions one by one.

"Go in for an **Iron Head**!" Everyone gasped to see that Ash suddenly changed tactic and finally went in for a direct assault. And Pawniard didn't even hesitate before charging in with his helmet shaped head hardened to the likeliness of actual steel.

And when Houndoom was hit, Maple then went for a very cruel command. " **Foul Play** , full power!" She cheered when Houndoom used Pawniard's maxed out Attack power to fuel **Foul Play** and did a lot of damage to Pawniard, so much that the Sharp Blade Pokémon was sent past Ash and everyone behind him, right into a wall. And while everyone was in suspense while Pawniard was still in the wall and covered by clouds of shattered ice.

But hope came when a bright light emerged from the cloud of icy dust. The light that Pokémon secrete when they evolve like sweat on a hot day. And Pawniard sure have evolved, with twice the height and sized half bigger. Ash scanned it during the process.

 **{Bisharp, the Sword Blade Pokémon. This pitiless Pokémon commands a group of Pawniard to hound prey into immobility. It then moves in to finish the prey off.}**

Bisharp is a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon. It has a round, red and black head, similar to a war helmet, topped with a golden, double-headed axe blade. Its face is primarily yellow with a black outline. The helmet shrouds most of its yellow-and-black face, although its triangular eyes are visible. Resembling shoulder pads, its red shoulders project slightly over its arms and have a thin yellow line where they meet its black torso. It has white, metallic hands that resemble gloves, with retractable, blades attached. Encircling its torso are two blades, which create the impression of a ribcage. Its thighs are red and become progressively thinner as they connect to the knee. Both of its feet are metallic and split down the middle, resembling cloven hooves. These hooves are also similar to steel war boots or possibly leggings. In the wild, Bisharp rules over a pack of Pawniard, and fights other Bisharp to become the alpha of the pack. The loser of these fights is cast out. When hunting, the Pawniard allow the leader Bisharp to perform the finishing blow.

 **"Fire Fang!"** Maple still called out for her shaken Houndoom to attack this newly evolved Bisharp. But Ash had something in mind for this event.

 **"Metal Burst!"** Bisharp might have allowed Houndoom to land that **Fire Fang** to land, but that was because an attack beforehand will double the power of Bisharp's **Metal Burst**. **Metal Burst** is a low-priory Steel-type move that is doubled in power unless the user to hit by an attack during the same turn.

And this **Metal Burst** was strong to enough to land that last powerful hit on Houndoom. The bombardment of metal fragments was too much even for the Fire and Dark type Pokémon. Maple was in disbelief to see that she lost to a little brat. But when the Abomasnow loomed over her with his shadow, Maple hurried to return her Houndoom and sprinted out of the Frost Cavern.

Team Flare wasn't going to bother Abomasnow or trespass in the Frost Cavern for a while. And that meant, Ash and company can finally head back to Dendemille Town. Abomasnow somehow told them that and when they were about to leave, he took out a little thank-you present for Ash.

It was a Mega Stone and with a primary-white and secondary-green theme to fit how an Abomasnow was an Ice and Grass type. And its Ice typing is the most showing to explain why his Mega Stone is mostly white with a green coloring at the core. Ash accepted the stone regardless and thanked the Abomasnow for trusting him with such a prize before he finally left the Frost Cavern with Serena and Pikachu, and with a newly evolved Bisharp back in his Pokéball.

XXXXX

After that fiasco in the Frost Cavern, the blizzard had passed. It seemed that the Abomasnow had caused it when Team Flare started to harass and then attack it. And Mamoswine was worried about that wild Abomasnow.

According to the trainer taking care of him had explained at the Abomasnow had lived in the Frost Caverns, overlooking Dendemille Town for ages. And during one terrible blizzard, the Frost Tree Pokémon brought in Mamoswine who was heavily injured from an accident on the mountaintops.

Ever since then, Mamoswine wanted to reply the Abomasnow by becoming friends with it and the town that the latter helped protect. And Mamoswine thus started to carry trainers down the nigh impassible Route 17. And that was what happened with Ash and Serena.

Hearing that Ash and Serena defeated Team Flare and saved his best friend, Mamoswine was more than happy to carry the two trainers through the snow. It was a good returned favor. And the two were able to add a couple more entries to their Pokédexes. Starting with this one,

 **{Delibird, the Delivery Pokémon. Delibird's most unique attack is giving presents, however, some of these presents have been known to explode. Sometimes, Delibird's presents can actually restore energy to its opponents.}**

Then there was the Pokémon that Ash had caught because he was interested in the species and it also tied in Abomasnow's gift; a Snover.

 **{Snover, the Frost Tree Pokémon. When the weather turns cold, Snover moves to lower elevations. It returns to the mountain's snow-covered summit in spring.}**

Snover is a creature with a white upper body and brown lower body that resembles a snow-covered tree. It will be two-thirds brown if male and two-thirds white if female. It has green eyes and three points on top of its head. Its feet and green tail are stubby, and there are two green spikes that resemble pinecones on its back. Five cones form its hand: a large central cone with four smaller cones around it. Edible white berries grow along Snover's midsection. Snover lives on snowy peaks in warm seasons, but migrates lower as the weather cools. A curious Pokémon, it often approaches people and can be found inspecting footprints in the snow.

The little guy sure did put up a good fight against Ash's Charmeleon and his Doublade despite the type disadvantages. That had peaked Ash's interest, this was a Pokémon with potential! And that was why Ash felt like he won the lottery when he did catch his new Snover. What's more, it will be soon for Snover to evolve into an Abomasnow like in Frost Caverns.

But while it was short and easy but rewarding for Ash, it wasn't the same for Serena when she came across the right Pokémon for her. This one was notable for being feisty in addition to be an aggressive thief; a Sneasel.

 **{Sneasel, the Sharp Claw Pokémon. Sneasel can extend or retract its claws instantly during attack.}**

Sneasel is a bipedal Pokémon that resembles both cats and weasels. It is primarily bluish black with three bright red feathers for its tail and a single one on its left ear. The other ear is short and pointed, and it has narrow red eyes. On its forehead and chest are yellow, oval markings. It has red eyes with black eyelash-like markings on the edges. It has long limbs with two large, retractable claws on its hands and feet.

Sneasel is a notoriously vicious Pokémon, which is perfectly capable of using its claws to do substantial damage. The claws are also used for climbing trees in its forest home. Sneasel steals eggs from unattended Pidgey nests. Sneasel has been known to form pairs to hunt. One will lure the parents away from the nest, while the other steals the eggs. Its move, **Beat Up** , allows it to call on its teammates to attack its opponent.

Well, anyways, it was different since Serena actually had to learn something crucial of understanding and bonding with one's Pokémon the hard way. If done wrong, she screws it up and probably will never be able to look at another Pokémon, wild or captured, in the same light. She might have to quit her journey early and leave Ash as well. It all started with this moment after they both encountered this Sneasel and used the Pokédex;

"He sure looks cool…OWW!" Serena shouted when that 'friendly' Sneasel then clawed at her leg. And that Sneasel did this after appearing from the deep snow once Mamoswine took them to the mouth of the exit to the Route 17. It was like, this Sneasel didn't want them to leave just yet; as if this Sneasel was interested somehow about the trainers and wanted to test them about something. Something that Serena sure isn't passing just yet. "What did I do!?"

"Serena!" Ash then cut her off and then glared at her as hard as the Sneasel is. That expression stated something of 'you know what is wrong'. And after a while, Serena took a closer look at the Sneasel; more specifically, the feather above the left ear. "You were right; _she_ sure does."

This time, the Sneasel lost her glare and then hugged Ash's leg with awe and affection in her face. She looked like a little girl who had been reunited with her big brother after a while of being lost. What a way to get the best of a wild Pokémon by getting their gender right. "It's no problem."

Serena, on the other hand, felt her heart hurt as bad as the wound on her leg to see that Ash had gotten Sneasel to warm up to him, despite being an Ice type. She really wanted a Pokémon like that one because that Sneasel was everything that Serena wanted to be. The Sneasel was independent, unafraid to show what was on her mind and can make an atmosphere of self-confidence.

"Serena." The said girl was taken out of her stupor to feel another passionate kiss on the cheek and Ash playfully touching her hair, turning her head downwards. To see Sneasel looking up with a neutral expression. "I knew that you were thinking that I have beaten you to the punch. That Sneasel will rather go to me instead of you. So I asked for a favor of her. Now try again and show us what you learned today about Pokémon like her."

Serena then realized that Ash could have kept Sneasel. Any human being that gets something in a much better way than another will fell the nigh-irresistible urge to keep it. They deserve it and they may never get to do again in their short lifespans. But Ash didn't. He didn't catch Sneasel and kept her. Instead, gave Serena one last chance for not her but Ash to catch this Sneasel.

'Ash…' Serena thought to herself and then turned her attention to the Sneasel. "Hello, Sneasel." She had to start off awkward and yet Sneasel didn't stir a bit. 'Maybe I shouldn't say that I am sorry. She looks like she doesn't want that.' "I do want to apologize for what I said so careless. What can I do?"

Still, Sneasel said nothing. Then she charged and tried to claw at Serena! 'What!?' Serena had no idea what is going on but she was surprising herself by dodging that surprise attack expertly. She had no idea that she had the reflexes or even the speed to compete with the species that was the fastest of all Pokémon that can still evolve.

She also noticed that Ash did nothing about this and just stood in one place, with a stern and stiff expression on his face. Serena could do nothing herself, just dodge and move out of the way of Sneasel's swipes and clawing at her. Just how is that Serena is doing this when Sneasel was able to claw at her leg with ease before?

"Enough!" Serena shouted after getting a little tired of having to do the same thing over and over for seeming no good reason. And Serena realized that words weren't going to get anywhere with this Sneasel so she did something that she might later regret. Serena actually moved behind the Sneasel and pulled the Sharp Claw Pokémon into a bear hug.

Sneasel cried out and begun to fight back like a cornered animal. She clawed and scratched at Serena's arms and hands in order to get lose. But kept getting frustrated when Serena's hold. All the poor trainer could to is ignore the blood and the pain and kept hugging. And then, Sneasel lost her mojo; lost most of her strength from clawing and moving her arms for so long. Pretty soon, Sneasel was too tired to even more her arms.

"It's okay. It's okay." Serena said in a whispering tone that only Sneasel could hear. And as much as she wants to keep at it with Serena's grip, Sneasel was still too tired. "I am sorry. I truly am." Sneasel still was stubborn and tried to get free. "I promise. I promise that I am sorry. I want you Sneasel. You are everything that I want to be as myself."

Sneasel then stopped and was a little shocked. No one ever said such things to her. They all just want the 'cool Sneasel' on their team or just want to show her off as a golden catch. But this trainer wants her for her personality? What kind of a person is Serena?

"If I let you go, what will you do?" Serena then said. "Will you go out there, as tired as you are now? Or will you stay and see the world with us? You have so much potential. We will love to see you taking the world head on and staring at it in the face, telling it to bring it on. That is what you want, I know."

Sneasel then just lost any energy to even budge from her spot in Serena's arms. The blood was starting to bother her nose, it was torture. Then Serena finally moved her arms and Sneasel couldn't stop itself from falling onto the snow below, covered in the trickles of blood from the scratches. Then she started to whimper, unable to do anything in the snow and surrounded by the smell blood invading her nose.

Serena felt as if her heart was shattering to see a very proud and independent Sneasel act like a beaten child, forced to the ground so she can see her favorite stuffed animal teared apart. "I can help you. If I don't then I will learn and not make the same mistake. I will help you Sneasel. I have seen the world. It is beautiful, especially in a lot of places and there are all sorts of others like us and like you to encounter. The world is a fun place and that is why we love it. And you will love it too. I promise."

Serena then kneeled down and held down her hand. And Sneasel stared at it for the entire time. And then cried to see Serena looking down with nothing but sadness and compassion, nothing else. "…Sneasel~~el." She said and used what little strength in her bones to place her hand into Serena's.

End of Chapter 18.

 ***Thanks for the rave reviews! I guess that I do have too much free time on my hands. My parents can't stand that and I have no idea what to do about it. I study and do my work but when I go down to my basement to take a break and exercise, my folks get on my case. And I am a sensitive fellow, that hurts; hurts really bad. ***

 **Pokémon on Hand;**

 **Ash – Pikachu (Male), Doublade (Male), Bisharp (Male), Mawile (Female), Durant (Female), Greninja (Female), Ivysaur (Female), Charmeleon (Male), Wartortle (Male) and Snover (Male)**

 **Serena – Delphox (Female), Mr. Mime (Female), Cubone (Male), Kangaskhan (Female), Phantump (Female) and Sneasel (Female).**

 **Off Hand;**

 **Ash – Ledian (Female), Kadabra (Female), Snorlax (Male), and Smeargle (Male), Sableye (Male), Quilladin (Male), Lucario (Male), Luvdisc (Male), Talonflame (Male), Gogoat (Male), Lapras (Female), Poliwag (Male), Ferrothorn (Female), Rotom (Female) and Gourgiest (Female).**

 **Serena – Furfrou (Male), Spritize (Male), Swirlix (Female), Audino (Female), Luvdisc (Female), Poliwag (Female), Plusle & Minun (Female) and Gourgiest (Male).**


	19. Anistar then Terminus

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

"Pokémon" – Normal Speech

'Pokémon' – Thoughts

 _Pokémon_ – Flashback

 **Pokémon** – Move Names and Pokémon Abilities

 **{Pokémon}** – Pokédex

Ash, the Iron Trainer

Anistar then Terminus, Home of a Great Secret

 _Previously on Ash, the Iron Trainer;_

 _Serena felt as if her heart was shattering to see a very proud and independent Sneasel act like a beaten child, forced to the ground so she can see her favorite stuffed animal teared apart. "I can help you. If I don't then I will learn and not make the same mistake. I will help you Sneasel. I have seen the world. It is beautiful, especially in a lot of places and there are all sorts of others like us and like you to encounter. The world is a fun place and that is why we love it. And you will love it too. I promise."_

 _Serena then kneeled down and held down her hand. And Sneasel stared at it for the entire time. And then cried to see Serena looking down with nothing but sadness and compassion, nothing else. "…Sneasel~~el." She said and used what little strength in her bones to place her hand into Serena's._

"How are you holding up Serena?" Ash asked his Kalos native companion. She had been in a sour mood since that encounter on Route 17. But it seemed that Serena was doing just fine with her new Sneasel. Right now, they are waiting in the Pokémon Gym of Anistar City, Sneasel was still in careful healing for a serious case of exhaustion. Serena's wounds were quickly treated to prevent any chance of them getting infected; which can happen if the cuts and scrapes were left to the cold air and the elements.

"I will be fine." Serena said with a sullen tone. Almost like she had disappointed her younger sister and broken a promise with her under one minute. All Serena could think about was her newly captured Sneasel and the possibility of failing to connect with the Sharp Claw Pokémon. "I will be fine." Serena repeated with a voice of a child about to crack under stress.

Ash had an unsettled frown on his mouth to hear that. "…Okay." He finally spoke up. "Take your time and let me know if you need anything. Meanwhile, me and my team need to get ready for the day that we will try the Anistar City Gym." Serena just nodded and her expression didn't even budge.

And so, three days have passed. Ash had stayed true to his word. When he wasn't practicing tactics with his Pikachu, his four Steel type Pokémon and his three Kanto mid-evolved starters, he was tending to his friend in the dumps. Getting her something to eat when she skipped meals, a drink of water on once every occasion and helping her get into bed after curfew. But Ash didn't like on how this was getting to Serena, she might need to have her mental status checked.

"Three days Serena…" Ash spoke up during their lunch time. "I had hoped that three days will be enough but you still haven't realized Sneasel out of her Pokéball since you had her checked at the Pokémon Center. This has been going on too long."

"I told you that I will okay." Serena could only say and Ash wasn't going to take that and walk away. "Why can't you just leave me alone for once? I can do this on my own and you know that!"

"It's you that doesn't know that I can't let you do this alone!" Ash retorted and Serena didn't seem to take it softly.

"I can handle my own business Ash! Why can't you just mind your own!?"

"You are my business! Your future is my business! Your happiness is my business!"

"And why is that!? Are you trying to control my life! What kind of a friend are you to…?"

"I AM THE KIND OF FRIEND THAT HAS A GIRL WHO LIES TO HERSELF ABOUT WHAT FRIENDS ARE FOR AND CAN'T EVEN MOVE ON!" Ash roared louder than an enraged animal. "UNLESS YOU FIX YOUR MESS RIGHT HERE AND NOW, I WILL HAVE TO FIND ANOTHER GIRL TO CALL MY FRIEND!"

Serena widened her eyes to hear Ash actually yell back at her and even glare with eyes filled with anger and disappointment; that last outburst hurt the most. That was the worse she had seen in Ash's eyes. What is worse, it was all directed at her. "The rules of a trainer are clear. If you prove to be irresponsible of even one Pokémon, then you will have to give up your license to capture and train Pokémon. And that means you will lose whatever rank you had in the Battle Chateau!"

"No…no…" Serena started to realize that she had let time escape her and ignored everyone else around her. "NO!" Ash didn't even stir from that outburst.

"What you need to do is simple. Realize your Sneasel, feed her and be honest with her. That is all your Sneasel wants if you wish to feel like a trainer again." Ash then got up from his seat. "I am going to blow off some steam and I wish to see you make some progress by nightfall. And here…" Ash then causally tossed some kind of claw in front of Serena. "You will find a better use of that than I can. You will find out how soon enough."

Serena couldn't even whimper to see her best friend stomp his way out of her sight; frustration and disappoint in its finest was what she could see in his posture. "Ash…"

After a while, Serena finally reached in for the single Pokéball on her belt. And out of it came Sneasel. Or at least what is left of her. Sneasel looked like was stuck in a well for a week, almost starved to death and with an expression of salivation after a while of being in complete darkness; she looked a lot paler than the average ice type Pokémon.

"Here you are…" Serena filled a feeding bowl to twice the capacity and slid it in front of Sneasel. She didn't want to sound desperate to Sneasel after three days of neglect from all that depression that Serena didn't know want to do with. Thankfully, for her at least, Sneasel didn't care about any of that when she saw all that food with her name on.

Serena watched in complete silence, seeing that Sneasel wanted food in his belly instead of words through her ears. And when Sneasel ate till her belly was full, Serena wanted to start the painful discussion with her dark and ice type Pokémon. However, Sneasel saw the claw that Ash had just gave Serena and acted like a kid with an early Christmas present. Sneasel even ignored her enlarged belly to just grabbed the claw and bounce around, happier than Serena can imagine for a Pokémon like a Sneasel.

"You really want that claw?" Serena finally spoke loud enough to grab Sneasel's attention. But when the Sharp Claw Pokémon finally laid her eyes on Serena, they didn't show anger or coldness. Instead, they showed regret and yet happiness at the same time; like Sneasel confirmed what Serena said and is sad about something else entirely, both in one package. "But why? Aren't you strong even without that Razor Claw? It does help you by giving a better chance to make your target's to flinch in battle…"

Serena was interrupted when Sneasel moved as fast any other, to steal her Pokédex. And yet, Sneasel didn't run away with it. Instead, she opened the Pokédex and typed on some of the keys before Serena gently took it back. The Pokédex was set by Sneasel to be back on the entry about the species in general. But then Serena saw something that she overlooked.

 **{…This Pokémon has yet fully evolved. A separate region named Sinnoh has discovered several new evolutions to many species of Pokémon from Kanto to Hoenn. Sneasel has an evolution that requires one to hold a Razor Claw and level up during the night time.}**

"You wanted to evolve but couldn't do it alone? Is that why you wanted to be caught, because we trainers are your best hope to evolve?" Serena asked and Sneasel nodded at both accounts. Then Sneasel lost her happy mood when both of them remembered just how did Serena caught the former. "Well why not?" Sneasel then looked up to Serena, "Lets train. Train until nightfall and then you will be able to evolve."

The Sharp Claw Pokémon looked like she couldn't be any happier. And the two of them did just that. They trained personally for the rest of that afternoon. They even decided to skip dinner time because they felt too excited to stop then. And when the sun finally disappeared over the horizon, it was time; time for Sneasel to start glowing and changing.

 **{Weavile, the Sharp Claw Pokémon. It signals its companions by using its claws to leave mysterious markings on the surfaces of trees and ice.}**

Weavile is now a bipedal, weasel-like Pokémon with a pale gray body and several feathery areas. It has a bright red crown and collar made of wide feathers, and a single, thinner feather on each ear. Weavile has two tail feathers and three claws on each paw. There is a yellow, oval marking in the center of its forehead. Its eyes are red with three eyelashes, and four fangs protrude from its upper jaw.

Weavile is devious and intelligent. It usually lives in cold, icy areas where it forms small packs. A pack of Weavile uses teamwork to take down its prey. It can communicate in the form of carving patterns on trees, ice and boulders.

"Okay…Weavile?" Serena said in a soft tone, unsure of what else to say. But the newly evolved Sharp Claw Pokémon did turn to her direction. "Is this what you wanted since we first met? Someone to help you evolve because you always found it impossible to do so? It was because you needed that Razor Claw in order to do it."

"We…Weavile~!" The dark and ice type actually smirked before doing the one thing that Serena never thought will happen; Weavile actually hugged her! She only did that once before; when Ash defended her honor by correctly guessing her gender right in front of Serena.

Serena honestly had no idea what Weavile was trying to say but she didn't care. "You're welcome Weavile. My Pokémon, my friend." As just as Serena said those words with all her heart, her Sharp Claw Pokémon actually did what it was thought to be impossible for a Pokémon like Weavile; she cried. Tears wetted Serena's shirt, they felt rather warm coming from an ice-type Pokémon; even they can have a warm soul. But Serena didn't mind, she just wanted to be with Weavile; to be the mother that she dreamed of being one day.

XXXXX

With that dilemma finally settled, it was time. Time for Ash to take on his latest Gym Battle. And Olympia is rumored to be the second toughest Gym Leader in all of Kalos. Most trainers actually tried to do her before the others and regretted underestimating her team. The Kalos League even passed a law to trainers to follow a certain order of Gym Leader, ending with Olympia and another Gym Leader.

Wulfric, of the Snowbelle City Gym, was very strong and very difficult to beat. Most experienced trainers said that battling Wulfric is similar to trying to stop an iceberg in motion. And his signature Pokémon, an Abomasnow, was rumored to be nearly unbeatable; especially once it has achieved its Mega Evolution.

But Ash will have to worry about that later. Only about Olympia and her team of Psychic type Pokémon. He heard about Psychic type Pokémon in general from as long ago as he was too young to start his journey back home. Psychic types are usually the ones that are the most cunning with their advanced intellect but also are some of the most boastful and egotistic; and their trainers reflected this trait themselves.

And that couldn't have been better to say about all the trainers within the Gym. Although, they did have some interesting Pokémon, most of them you can't find in the wild. Like these,

 **{Exeggutor, the Coconut Pokémon. Exeggutor originally came from the tropics. Its heads steadily grow larger from exposure to strong sunlight. It is said that when the heads fall off, they group together to form Exeggcute.}**

 **{Reuniclus, the Multiplying Pokémon. Several Reuniclus can amplify their Psychic powers when they clasp hands and their brains form a network.}**

And,

 **{Gardevoir, the Embrace Pokémon. Gardevoir will use all of its psychic energy to protect a trainer it has made a deep connection with.}**

The gym itself was like a maze linked together by portals a lot like the ones in the Laverre City Gym. And to decorate the gym even further were all sorts of symbols for astronomy; constellations, comets, suns, moons etc. And the maze itself were thin and nigh transparent, like they were made of some kind of cloudy glass. And below everything is the surface of a blue sun.

Of course, the maze did provide some amusement to the trainers until they finally found out the path to the very center. The platform that had Olympia, Master of Psychic Pokémon and Leader of the Anistar City Gym. "Greetings young trainers." Olympia spoke like her voice was composed of many people speaking at once. No doubt because of her enlightenment and heighten minds; she is a trainer that is able to connect the best with Psychic type Pokémon.

"I trust that you saw us coming and know why we have arrived." Ash spoke up, with Serena no longer standing behind him this time. That dilemma with her Sneasel, later Weavile had showed her the true side to Pokémon; she longer feels afraid of Pokémon in general, and already she felt more connected to all them than ever before.

"Indeed. You, young man, wish to challenge me and my team for the Anistar City Gym Badge." Olympia replied and Ash nodded.

"I am here to try for it. Just because I haven't lost yet doesn't mean that I can slack off and still make it to the league." Ash then remarked and tensed his posture that made Olympia chuckle and get into her own posture.

"Of course not. Shall we begin?" Ash nodded and the platform soon transformed into the shape and size of the average Pokémon Gym battlefield. "I will go first. Sparkle with wonder, Sigilyph!" It was a Sigilyph like those from Route 10.

Sigilyph is a spherical Pokémon, possessing two cyan eyes with a third on a black appendage on top of its head. Sigilyph has a pair of wings and a tail that are yellow with blue and red stripes on each of the "feathers", two black-colored three-toed "feet", and two small spikes at its base. Sigilyph will use its psychic powers to attack anyone who invades its territory. Due to it retaining memories from when it guarded an ancient city, it apparently flies along the same route constantly.

"Come on out, Mawile!" Olympia sure was even more amused to see the Deceiver Pokémon arrive on the battlefield.

"An Steel type against me and my Psychic types? You sure are a cunning trainer. You are the first one that has sent out a Pokémon like this one since I was elected to be the Gym Leader." Olympia remarked in her echoing voice.

"Trust me Olympia. I am a trainer with plenty more up my sleeve. You better be as ready as I am. I am looking forward to the second toughest Gym Leader in Kalos." Ash replied and that meant no more prattle between trainers. Now it was time for action!

" **Charge Beam** if you would." Olympia called out for the first move a lot like a scholar will call on one of his students in class. And as Mawile was staring down that small bolt of electricity,

"Use your new **Stockpile**!" Ash called out and Mawile mimicked the action of inhaling a large meal and swallowing it. This caused her body to turn purple and take that **Charge Beam** without much problems. "Now use **Fake Tears**." Mawile suddenly broke down and brawled in the way a baby will when unsatisfied and not knowing what to do about it.

But this successfully lowered Sigilyph to lower its guard. "Now use **Fairy Wind**!"

 **"Light Screen."** Olympia was also successful in blocking that **Fairy Wind** , even though it is the weakest fairy type move there is; it was the effects of **Fake Tears** , lowering the target's guard against special type attacks. **Light Screen** always blocked special attacks. "Now use **Charge Beam**."

 **"Sucker Punch!"** Olympia actually looked shocked to see that she had showed her plan, with a flaw. And the Mawile is able to use that flaw in the manner of Sucker Punch. What's worse for her is that **Sucker Punch** is a dark type move and those work super effectively on Pokémon like Sigilyph. **"Ice Beam!"**

Now Olympia knew that this Mawile was trained for her team inclusively. Perhaps showing off her Pokémon worked too well. There was no time for another **Light Screen** with Mawile in close quarters of her Pokémon after that **Sucker Punch**.

 **"Thunder Wave!"** Olympia now went on full counter, seeing an opportunity to turn this development into her favor for this once. Mawile just couldn't evade that **Thunder Wave** , successfully cutting down half her speed and leaving her at an unpredictable chance of being unable to move. "Now **Roost**."

"You heal up too. **Rest**."

Both Pokémon decided to take a breather and while Sigilyph was able to gain a heath boost by half of its full heath, Mawile got all of it back. But now she will be at a tight one as she will remain asleep for a little while; the best of this is that while asleep, Mawile can't be paralyzed at the same time.

"Use **Shadow Ball**!" Olympia now went for her own advantage with her fully awake Pokémon, to use the effects of **Charge Beam** to cover up moves that don't provide STAB.

"Act out with your reflexes during **Sleep Talk**." Ash spoke calmly for the first time this during this match. And it worked as Mawile actually moved and dodged like her body was acting out on its own, protecting itself from the attack. With this Mawile was able to dodge every single attack until naptime was over. This means that Mawile is up for a few more moves against Sigilyph.

 **"Charge Beam!"** Olympia shouted and the Sigilyph let loose a small beam of energy at Mawile. The Deceiver Pokémon still dodged that attack, **"Thunder Wave!"**

 **"Ice Beam!"** Ash called out and Mawile was able to not only dissipate the **Thunder Wave** but also so some sudden super-effective damage to the Sigilyph. "Now **Iron Head**!"

 **"Mirror Move!"** Shortly after Mawile's forehead turned to the shine of steel, Sigilyph did the same. And both Pokémon met at with hard heads, shaking the Pokémon Gym.

Ash could never figure out just how did smoke appear of the battlefield is nothing but energy. Whatever the case, the field was soon covered in. And Ash could do nothing but wait until, "There! **Psychic**!" Olympia had surprised everyone watching by accurately figuring out where the enemy Mawile was and successfully caught her in a psychic bound. But Ash didn't seem to be shocked or worried; but confident and smirking!

"I always wanted to try something like this. **Fairy Wind**!" Ash called out and Mawile was surprised that while the Sigilyph did have an unbreakable hold with **Psychic** , the flying and psychic type was helpless to stop the **Fairy Wind**. And with the gust providing some sudden lift and a strong current at that, Sigilyph actually lost concentration. That caused the **Psychic** to let Mawile loose. "Finish with **Iron Head**!"

"Sigilyph!" Olympia could only shout out to her Pokémon as Mawile moved faster than ever and landed a devastating blow onto the flying and psychic type. And this time, Sigilyph did not get up from the fighting ground. Mawile had won the match, a point for Ash and his team.

"Show us your royal intellect, Slowking!" Next, she sent out a new Pokémon. Ash scanned it.

 **{Slowking, the Royal Pokémon. It has tremendous intelligence and intuition. No matter what the situation, it stays calm and collected.}**

Slowking is a bipedal Pokémon with a Shellder latched onto its head. It is primarily pink, with a pale yellow muzzle and scaled belly. Its feet and hands each have a single clawed digit, while the hands also have a clawless thumb. Around its neck is a spiny ruff with alternating red and white stripes. The Shellder on its head has a spiral shape with two horns near the base. A red gem resides in the center of the Shellder.

The Shellder's bite releases venom into Slowpoke's brain, causing a chemical chain-reaction that unlocks a superior intelligence and extraordinary power. More venom is injected into Slowking every time it yawns. The more venom the Shellder releases, the more intelligent Slowking will become. However, if the Shellder on its head comes off, it will forget everything it has learned. Slowking's intelligence can match that of a human and it constantly attempts to learn more. Its inspiration and intuition are also highly developed, and Slowking is able to stay calm in any situation and plan situations with effective results.

"Mawile, good job. Return." Ash actually pulled off a good return move, Mawile was on her last knees despite using **Rest** ; it must have been using half that energy in the **Fairy Wind** and the rest for that **Iron Head** on Sigilyph. So far, that was one challenging Pokémon. "Come on out, Durant!"

"You sure are going for the advantage, are you? Young trainer?" Olympia said, amused rather than worried like before. "Begin with **Curse**." Slowking glowed with an ominous color that could make the Royal Pokémon look like a ghost or something. But while **Curse** then lower Slowking's abysmal speed even more, it did increase its Attack and Defense power.

 **"X-Scissor!"** Ash called out Durant's first move and while that did super-effective damage, Durant felt like Slowking's flesh had gotten harden and practically bounced her, dealing not much damage. "Try **Struggle Bug**!"

"Sorry Ash but, **Calm Mind** and then **Flamethrower**!" Olympia called out and Slowking relaxed despite Durant attacking it with various little points of biting. Then it actually defined its water typing and let out an actual stream of fire. Durant was last seen scorched in flame. But then, as everyone looked in to see the damage, 'Durant' was simply a doll.

"Yeah, and I am sorry too Olympia. For this, **X-Scissor**!" Olympia was surprised to see another Durant come as if from nowhere and actually did some damage to Slowking, the effects of the **Curse** seemed to not matter to such a powerful **X-Scissor**.

Then it hit her, "You…and your Durant…" Olympia never felt so foolish as to underestimate Ash. She must have been used to trainers underestimating her instead.

"You got it. My Durant's special ability is **Swarm**. Similar to **Overgrow** , **Blaze** and **Torrent** from all the three starter Pokémon. When my Durant is at or below half her full health, her **STAB** bug type moves double in power." Ash remarked and Durant smirked in her own way.

"Then we will stop holding back, **Slack Off** and then **Nasty Plot**!" Slowking then got up and healed with a glow of green. Then its expression showed that it came up with some bad thoughts that also increased its Special Attack power. "Now use **Scald**!"

" **Double Team** and then **Crunch**!" Durant was able to evade the dangerously hot Scald attack and landed a super-effective **Crunch** on Slowking. Of course, that was not enhanced by her **Swarm** ability. At least it did cancel out one of the effects of **Curse** by lowering the defensive power with **Crunch**. "Now use **X-Scissor**!"

 **"Psych Up!"** Olympia called out and Slowking had actually mimicked **Double Team** by being as evasive as Durant. **"Scald!"** This time, Durant had to really move to avoid that **Scald** attack now that Slowking more evasive and nimble this time.

"Time to take a chapter out of your book as they say, use **Thunder Wave**!" Ash called out and Durant saw that she can use her evasiveness to match Slowking's and land a paralyzing field of electricity onto the Royal Pokémon. **"Iron Head!"**

Olympia saw that it was useless to call out for an attack since Slowking actually flinched to that **Iron Head** attack, which **Thunder Wave** didn't help one bit. **"Flamethrower!"** But for Olympia to give up now will be insulting, her Slowking also was not to be counted out so soon. Durant was about to land another hit on the Royal Pokémon but instead had to retreat when Slowking pulled out another stream of fire before the **Thunder Wave** caused it to freeze up again.

 **"Slack Off!"** Olympia called out and Slowking halted in its tracks, glowing green with energy flooding back into its systems once again. But while that could mean the battle is going to linger, it was not to be.

 **"Guillotine!"** Durant appeared, faster than ever and before Slowking could stop her. With a single snap of her pincers, the mighty Royal Pokémon fell.

Finally,

"Come and reveal your unwavering cunning, Meowstic!" This one is definitely a new Pokémon.

 **{Meowstic, the Constraint Pokémon. When faced with trouble, Meowstic will raise its ears and create enough Psychic power to demolish a ten-ton truck. Its appearance varies, depending on gender.}**

Meowstic's appearance differs drastically between genders, but in either form, it is a bipedal feline Pokémon with a humanlike posture, digitless appendages, and two tails. The male's fur is predominantly dark blue with accentuations of white, while the female's color scheme is reversed. The male's ears are mostly blue with some accents of white, and the tips are pointed straight; the female's ears are entirely white, and the tips are curled. The tuft of fur between the male's ears is white and in a straight, diagonal style; the female's tuft is blue and curled. The collar of fur around the male's neck is white and in a pointy style, while the female's collar is blue with a curl rising up to its face. The male's eyes are spring green with darker green pupils, while the female's eyes are yellow with red pupils. The male's tails each have a white stripe just before ending in white, while the tails themselves end in a point; the female's tails are blue at the base and end in white fluffy curls. The male's arms end in white, and its legs are white at foot level; the female's arms end in blue, and its legs are mostly blue in a fashion resembling stockings.

The organs hidden in Meowstic's ears emit psychic energy powerful enough to obliterate a 10-ton truck. It usually keeps its ears tightly shut in order to keep its otherwise uncontrollable power in check, but it will unleash this power if threatened. It usually keeps a stoic, virtually emotionless face; some Trainers adore its unsociable demeanor. The moves it naturally learns depend on its gender; the male's learnset is mostly comprised of supportive and disruptive moves, while the female focuses on all-out offense.

All in all, this Meowstic is female. Ash didn't care about it that much, only about the next challenge to face for the Gym Badge. "Durant, use **Entrainment**!"

" **Fake Out!"** Olympia called out and Meowstic charged to try and stop Durant. But the Iron Ant Pokémon and her trainer had something mind in case of situations like this. As soon as Meowstic struck Durant, the **Entrainment** move was preformed anyways.

"Good, come back Durant!" Ash recalled his Iron Ant Pokémon and then reached in for another. "Let's go, Doublade!"

"You weren't kidding, Iron Trainer Ash." Olympia spoke up and the young boy sighed at that nickname, feeling a little overpraised. After all, he was still a ten-year-old boy. "Whatever the case, **Shadow Ball**!" But something went wrong, Meowstic didn't attack, instead dropped to the ground and looked like she lost a week's worth of sleep. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I wish that I can explain it too." Ash said, getting everyone's attention. "I was aware of Durant's hidden ability but while we were training, we both were confused when her abilities changed! Between the two of the abilities." The crowd of trainers gasped. "I wasn't lying that my Durant's ability is **Swarm**. But we have figured out how to use this phenomenon in battle, forcing our targets to gain the ability **Truant**." As Ash went on, Olympia was getting a headache trying to make sense of all this. "Then again, all this started with this strange stone we found…"

" **Role Play!"** Ash was interrupted when Olympia called out for her Meowstic to actually move this time, switching abilities in inverse to **Entrainment**. Now it is Doublade that has **Truant** and Meowstic has **No Guard**. "Sorry Ash but this will have to wait until after the battle is over. We don't have all day."

"Okay then. Doublade…" Ash called for his Sword Pokémon. "New course of action, **Slash**!" Doublade went in with both of his blades glowing with energy, coming in for a double slash attack (Got his name together and apart in one sentence! Cool!)

" **Barrier!"** That was a surprise. Meowstic can gain the move **Barrier** as an egg move and it looks like the Gym Leader's Meowstic does have it too. Anyways, Doublade's **Slash** attack was halted, **"Shadow Ball!"**

" **Shadow Claw!"** Ash revealed a very handy get-around when it came to **Truant** , it only activates once the user completes an action; any interruptions just resets the process. And Meowstic using **Barrier** was a pleasant surprise because it only presents a helpful situation for this to happen and for Doublade to try for another strike.

And strike so did he, Doublade's **Shadow Claw** was strong to slice through the **Shadow Ball** and land a super effective move that had **STAB** backing it up. Then there was when Doublade's new **Truant** ability had to kick in and make the Sword Pokémon to sloth around.

" **Calm Mind."** Ash was wondering why Olympia wasn't attacking his Doublade, to put some more pressure on him. I guess that even the toughest of Gym leaders will be more fair than difficult at battling. "Now **Stored Power**!" Meowstic, after glowing and increasing her special attack and defense, sent out all that compressed energy at Doublade.

And that sent the still helpless Doublade flying with some damage from that psychic type move. Of course, it was time for Doublade's **Truant** to finally wear off. "Now use **Shadow Sneak** and **Slash** once you hit!" Doublade moved faster than Meowstic could ever be. Once the Sword Pokémon was in close quarters, he infused **Shadow Sneak's** priority with the critical hit ratio of **Slash**.

" **Shadow Ball!"** Olympia knew that Ash just wanted Doublade to make as much damage as possible. And another **Shadow Ball** was all it took to land an indefinite hit that totaled the Sword Pokémon.

"We need more work later." Ash said, taking this defeat of his Pokémon like a seasoned trainer. "Go, Bisharp!" It was the remaining member of Ash's four steel types that gave him the nickname, 'Iron Trainer'.

" **Role Play!"** Olympia knew that a Bisharp knows the move **Guillotine** , which is what made the species so infamous. But even if the opposing Pokémon has **No Guard** , then the Bisharp can just end it there with that knock-out move. But it was not to be,

" **Taunt."** Ash commanded and Bisharp made some rude gestures that got on Meowstic's bad side, making her too angry to use any status moves like **Role Play**. "Now use **Guillotine**!"

" **Barrier!"** Olympia tried to stop the **Guillotine** but when her Meowstic had used her egg move, it was too late. With being manipulated by Ash into gaining the ability **No Guard** ,Bisharp's **Guillotine** couldn't be stopped and couldn't miss; it hit Meowstic without fail.

"Thank you Ash for the great battle. Now here is my strongest!" Olympia said as she returned her Meowstic. One final Pokéball came into view. "I present the greatest mind among my Pokémon, Alakazam!"

 **{Alakazam, the Psi Pokémon, and the evolved form of Kadabra. With the brain like a super computer, it possesses many different supernatural powers.}**

Alakazam is characterized by its humanoid structure and large mustache. The female Alakazam has a significantly shorter mustache than the male. Its snout is long and thin, and it has long, ear-like spikes extending from the back of its head. Additional spike protrude from each cheek. Covering its yellow, skeletal body are brown armor-like sections over its chest, shoulders, forearms and knees. There are three toes on each foot, each of which has a white claw. It wields a silver spoon in each hand, which act as amplifiers for its psychic abilities. Alakazam is able to lower the accuracy of its opponents by bending the spoons it wields, using its signature move Kinesis.

Alakazam is able to use all forms of psychic abilities. These powers are used to move its body, as opposed to its weak muscles. It also uses its psychic powers to hold up its head, which is too heavy to be supported by its neck, due to its continually growing brain. It is said to have an excellent memory and can remember everything that it has experienced since hatching as an Abra, and has an IQ that exceeds 5,000. It is found in urban areas.

"Bisharp, go for an **Iron Head**!"

" **Miracle Eye."** Olympia commanded and Alakazam focused on Bisharp, making it impossible to miss and removing any immunity to psychic type moves. And Alakazam even allowed Bisharp to hit it with **Iron Head** , not that it will matter to make the Psi Pokémon to flinch. "Now use **Psychic**!"

Bisharp was actually shocked to see that he, a dark type Pokémon will now be harmed by a psychic type move. "Use **Thunder Wave**!" Bisharp tried to paralysis Alakazam when the Psi Pokémon glowed right before the Sharp Blade Pokémon did the same. And after that, both of them were paralyzed. "Darn it, **Synchronize**."

Not to be confused with the move named the same, **Synchronize** can cause the user's status conditions to pass onto the opposing Pokémon. Very deadly if used right. "You sure are clever for someone who made a foolhardy and reckless action. Even though you did give my Pokémon a disadvantage." Olympia remarked, while muttering that last sentence under her breath. "Now use **Focus Blast**."

"Hold it together Bisharp!" Ash called out and when Alakazam landed that ultra-effective hit, Bisharp actually held in. "Use **Metal Burst**!" Bisharp glowed brightly orange and released a ball of energy from all that damage back at Alakazam. Bisharp fainted to all the pain he was trying to ignore to use that last move. But a gym leader's Pokémon is not to be denied or underestimated.

"Thank you Bisharp, return. Now come on out Greninja!" Now it was time for Ash and his fully evolved Ninja Pokémon. "Use **Shadow Sneak**!" Greninja, like a ghost or a ninja, disappeared into the shadows on the battlefield and landed a super-effective hit on Alakazam.

" **Focus Blast."** Olympia called out and but when Alakazam sent that ball of energy at Greninja, it just went right through the Ninja Pokémon harmlessly. **"Psychic!"**

" **Night Slash!"** Ash quickly countered with a command that caused Greninja to go through Alakazam's **Psychic** harmlessly like before. "Now use **Aerial Ace**!"

"Another **Focus Blast**!" Alakazam had no idea what is going on with this set up as its sphere of energy did touch Greninja but it seemed to only scratch the Ninja Pokémon, and barely did any damage. In fact, if that **Focus Blast** did hit Greninja, it would have been shredded on contact. "Those this mean…?" *Gasp* Olympia had finally figured out Ash's shtick.

And just in time to command her Alakazam to avoid another **Night Slash**. " **Miracle Eye** and **Psychic**!" Alakazam focused its view on Greninja and actually landed a hit on the Ninja Pokémon.

"Took you long enough Olympia, not exactly what I had expected of the second toughest Gym Leader in Kalos." Ash smirked and jabbed at Olympia's image which made the gym leader twitch her eye; a genius and a prodigy he may be, Ash was still acting his age of ten years.

" **Psychic!"**

" **Hydro Pump!"**

Once both moves hit their targets, it was still as clear as day to be a stand-off between them. It was time to stop holding back and go all out, especially for Olympia.

"It is time Ash, behold my Alakazam at his full potential!" Olympia reached up to where her hair makes an arch across her forehead. Hidden underneath happened to be a Key Stone to match the Mega Stone daggling from one of Alakazam's forks since it first appeared out of its Pokéball. "Keystone, let our hearts and minds link together. Behold the stars and to the ends of space, may our bond teach us the true meaning of battling. Mega Evolution!"

Once the light surrounding Alakazam had passed, Ash hurried to scan it.

 **{This Pokémon has now undergone its Mega Evolution. It remains a pure Psychic type. It now has gained the ability Trace which allows it to temporary mimic a target's ability until it is sent out of battle.**

Now as Mega Alakazam, this Pokémon gains a large white beard and his mustache becomes larger and white. The armor-like sections become bulkier, and his upper body section becoming slightly shorter to reveal his thin stomach. The head becomes diamond-shaped, but it keeps his four spikes. Additionally, he gained a large, oval, red organ in the center of its forehead. The organ is said to emit psychic power. His lower legs become longer and slimmer and its feet become skinnier and resemble talons. It gains three additional spoons, which it levitates in the air above his head

And once it gazed on Greninja, its **Trace** ability soon kicked in; now both Pokémon have **Protean** to give them **STAB** behind every move, attack or status. " **Recover** and then **Psychic**!"

"New course of action Greninja. Use **Substitute**!" Ash called out to his Pokémon and once the **Psychic** attack came, it only hit a doll left in Greninja's wake; in the manner of the text book definition of a ninja. "Now use **Water Shuriken**!" Greninja then appeared from behind Mega Alakazam and shot out shuriken or ninja star weapons made of water at the Mega Evolved Psi Pokémon.

"Nice tactic Ash, now use **Energy Ball**!" Olympia commented Ash and then commanded her Mega Alakazam to use a trick of their sleeves and used a super-effective hit on Greninja, gaining **STAB** from the new **Protean** ability.

 **"Night Slash!"** Ash called out and then Greninja and Mega Alakazam went at it once again. And for what felt like an eternity, both of them face each other down. *sigh* Ash released breath of air, "This is going to take all day if we keep this up. Why not one more for all the marbles."

"I don't mind Ash." Olympia responded and then, with all their might, both trainers roared out like lions;

 **"FOCUS BLAST!"**

 **"HYPER BEAM!"**

This was it, if Greninja falls then Ash's remaining team is doomed. If she does win then there goes the Gym Leader's own team and Ash will win his seventh Gym Badge. When the light died down, both Pokémon were staring each other down, trying to last longer than the other. Unlike of course, Greninja was able to get on her feet while Mega Alakazam got dizzy and fell to the battleground.

"It looks like you win Ash." Olympia said, sounding like she was tired as well. After all, she willed for the battlefield to appear for this Gym Battle. "Come on, let's go to somewhere more peaceful for our discussion."

"Right." Ash said as he felt his throat sore from yelling all those moves. And thankfully Serena gave Ash a water canteen to drink from before meeting up with Olympia in the lobby of the gym. That was where Ash received the Psychic Badge; it was shaped like a crystal ball emanating smoke. And with the badge came another TM, for the move **Calm Mind**.

Ash also shared what he had learned about his Durant switching from Swarm and Truant during the Gym Battle. There was still so much not known yet but one thing was for sure; Durant and the other three steel types that Ash happen to find have a very interesting destiny at their trainer's side.

But when Ash and Serena were out of sight, Olympia noticed that one of her apprentices was approaching. And with the feelings of shock and fear inside her mind. "Mistresses! Look at this!" She shouted and shoved something into Olympia's hand.

"And what is this?" The gym leader asked but the apprentice was too scared and out of breath to answer. Looking down, Olympia noticed that it was a gadget that can easily fit into a human hand, even that of a ten-year old's. And it looked like can show a projection.

And it did show one. It was of a large man that had the appearance of royalty. His attire was a stuffy suit that was black and red. And the hair stood out as it was gravity defying and with a flame-red tone. "Greets listeners, trainers and civilians alike. I have some terrible news that I wish to announce."

XXXXX

Meanwhile,

Ash and Serena had themselves and their Pokémon rested up for the next route. And they heard of a large cave system that had its mouth on this very route. And while that can be exciting to check out, the trainers are also interested the new Pokémon to encounter. And they had spent a good couple of hours checking them out.

These were inside the usual bushes;

 **{Sandslash, the Mouse Pokémon. When it runs at full speed, it sends up a thick cloud of sand in order to hide itself.}**

 **{Graveler, the Rock Pokémon. Rocks are Graveler's favorite food. This Pokémon will climb a mountain from the base to the summit, crunchingly feasting on rocks all the while. Upon reaching the peak, it rolls back down to the bottom.}**

 **{Pupitar, the Hard Shell Pokémon. Pupitar is encased in a nearly indestructible shell and has enough power to topple a mountain.}**

 **{Lairon, the Iron Armor Pokémon. It digs up iron ore for food, and smashes its steely body up against others in battles over territory.}**

 **{Torkoal, the Coal Pokémon. Torkoal burns coal within its body to produce energy. As a defense, Torkoal is able to release smoke from its nostrils and its back to confuse enemies.}**

And

 **{Gurdurr, the Muscular Pokémon. Gurdurr trains its muscles by carrying a steel beam. With its amazing strength, even professional wrestlers can't move it.}**

And then there was the rare catch;

 **{Heatmor, the Anteater Pokémon. Heatmor has a blazing inner fire and uses the hole in its tail to breathe. Durant is its enemy.}**

What Ash really caught on this trail was the rare catch that can only be encountered while smashing some of the rocks down below, near the entrance to Couriway Town.

 **{Shuckle, the Mold Pokémon. Shuckle stores Berries inside its shell, and the Berries eventually turn into a delicious juice.}**

Shuckle is a Pokémon that resembles a small turtle. Its body is yellow and appears soft. Until they are in use, Shuckle's limbs appear limp. It is encased in a very hard red shell that has many holes in it. The holes in its shell are rimmed with white. Rather than actively hunting and foraging for food like most other Pokémon, it collects Berries and stores them in its shell. The Berries inside are liquefied and fermented by Shuckle's digestive juices, which it then consumes. These juices are also used to dissolve rocks so Shuckle can hide under them. It can be found in the mountains.

The reason Ash wanted a Shuckle because that species is infamous for being the weakest in Attack power and Speed but unequaled in Defensive power to make up. It is almost like with a Smeargle on Route 7; they both are good examples of a Pokémon that is a challenge to raise.

Then there was the last thing to check out before heading to where Route 18 ended, the Terminus Cave. When they reached the mouth of the cave there was a brisk breeze coming from inside. That proved the cave mouth was hollow for sure, there is definitely a caver system to check out.

And when Ash placed the first step inside the mouth of the cave, he and his group were met with a startling vision. They were suddenly inside a cave room and in a pool that was filled with green-glowing water. Before any of them could panic, there was bubbling in the pool, right in front of them.

Then something came out of the water, right at that spot. Its appearance was clouded by the darkness of the cave; and even the water shine didn't help. It was like some kind of a serpent with five flat spikes coming out of from the back of its head. The scales were polygon in shape there seems to be jeweled eyes and no mouth on its head.

{I am the one that gives order.} That voice was unlike any human's so Ash and his friends figured that it was the cloud figure talking to them. {Whenever the being of Life conflicts with the being of Death, I am awakened to match them both. My power is superior to theirs and they both fear me.}

"So why are you telling us this? How can mortals like us help you?" Ash then spoke, showing his brave self. Yet the creature was silent. "I believe that you are mistaken because there is no conflict between this 'being of Life' or 'being of Death'. So why have you been awakened? What has disturbed your slumber?"

{…} Still the being is silent. {…Yes.} After a while of silence, it finally answered. {I do not sense any conflict between them. But it was their cries of pain and hate that have awakened me. Once you find them and ask why they are in pain, then we will meet again.}

"Before you go, tell us of the fog!" Ash then said when he sensed the vision beginning to fade. That outburst gave a jolt that restarted it and the creature was clear again. And so was its confusion.

{Fog? And which fog do I have to answer for? My powers don't cause any.} The creature asked of Ash who just nodded. Then he explained,

"This land is surrounded by a very dense fog that caused a gap between time with Kalos and the outside world." Ash told the creature. "I was told within the Sea Spirit's Den that this fog is not natural and was caused by a being like you that has the power to affect time. Do know of such a being?"

{…} The creature was silent once again. {…I do know of a being of Time. But I am clueless as to why he would cover this land in a time pocket. All of us beings of great power have another that we all answer to. And I have been dormant in my cave home until the previous two full moons appeared. That was when I heard their cries and yet no conflict between each other. I cannot leave the cave until there is such an event.}

"Thank you anyways, being of Order." Ash then replied. "We can't make any promises but once we encounter either this 'being of Life' or 'being of Death', we will find the cause of their pain."

{Thank you, Chosen One and trusted friends.} The 'being of Order', as Ash put it, responded with an encrypted answer. {Fare well.} And in the end, they never guessed that they will find their answer very, very soon.

End of Chapter 19

 ***Thanks for the reviews. This week and the previous one has been a hassle to get my studying in order. I have three quizzes and a test to worry about! I can be sure that this will be my last update this month and I will try harder in October! Wish me luck! ***

 **Pokémon on Hand;**

 **Ash – Pikachu (Male), Doublade (Male), Bisharp (Male), Mawile (Female), Durant (Female), Greninja (Female), Ivysaur (Female), Charmeleon (Male), Wartortle (Male) and Snover (Male).**

 **Serena – Delphox (Female), Mr. Mime (Female), Cubone (Male), Kangaskhan (Female), Phantump (Female) and Weavile (Female).**

 **Off Hand;**

 **Ash – Ledian (Female), Kadabra (Female), Snorlax (Male), and Smeargle (Male), Sableye (Male), Quilladin (Male), Lucario (Male), Luvdisc (Male), Talonflame (Male), Gogoat (Male), Lapras (Female), Poliwag (Male), Ferrothorn (Female), Rotom (Female) Gourgiest (Female) and Shuckle (Male).**

 **Serena – Furfrou (Male), Spritize (Male), Swirlix (Female), Audino (Female), Luvdisc (Female), Poliwag (Female), Plusle & Minun (Female) and Gourgiest (Male).**


	20. Lysandre Labs

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

"Pokémon" – Normal Speech

'Pokémon' – Thoughts

 _Pokémon_ – Flashback

 **Pokémon** – Move Names and Pokémon Abilities

 **{Pokémon}** – Pokédex

Ash, the Iron Trainer

Lysandre Labs

 _Previously on Ash, the Iron Trainer;_

" _Before you go, tell us of the fog!" Ash then said when he sensed the vision beginning to fade. That outburst gave a jolt that restarted it and the creature was clear again. And so was its confusion._

 _{Fog? And which fog do I have to answer for? My powers don't cause any.} The creature asked of Ash who just nodded. Then he explained,_

 _"This land is surrounded by a very dense fog that caused a gap between time with Kalos and the outside world." Ash told the creature. "I was told within the Sea Spirit's Den that this fog is not natural and was caused by a being like you that has the power to affect time. Do know of such a being?"_

 _{…} The creature was silent once again. {…I do know of a being of Time. But I am clueless as to why he would cover this land in a time pocket. All of us beings of great power have another that we all answer to. And I have been dormant in my cave home until the previous two full moons appeared. That was when I heard their cries and yet no conflict between each other. I cannot leave the cave until there is such an event.}_

 _"Thank you anyways, being of Order." Ash then replied. "We can't make any promises but once we encounter either this 'being of Life' or 'being of Death', we will find the cause of their pain."_

 _{Thank you, Chosen One and trusted friends.} The 'being of Order', as Ash put it, responded with an encrypted answer. {Fare well.} And in the end, they never guessed that they will find their answer very, very soon._

"Well here we are." Ash spoke and Serena could only nod. They were no longer on Route 18. They were back in Lumiose City, standing right in front of where Lysandre Labs was supposed to be located. But instead of a lab, they were facing a café. One that is coincidently named Lysandre Café, located between the city's Magenta Plaza and Autumnal Avenue.

"This is where that special message from the professor said to find where they make the Holo-Caster technology, Lysandre Labs." Serena replied and Ash silently nodded this time. If it weren't for a message following a gift from Professor Sycamore telling them everything he knew about this 'Lysandre' fellow of a terrorist, the two trainers will never have found the place.

Still, it was too easy to get to the café. There were no grunts trying to ward them off or even tried to kick them back out on the street. The plaza and the street between it and the street were completely empty. What is more is that Ash and Serena had gotten the Holo-Caster without much trouble; the message was sent to them using the same technology that Lysandre himself invented. It was almost like he counted on Ash and Serena to find the front for his lab and the center of his evil deeds.

Whatever the case, all the answers should be right inside. Once Ash opened the door, the smell of coffee and snacks were let loose like rabid animals out of their cages. But Ash knew that something was up when the restaurant looked like he hadn't had any customers in a while; or rather, hadn't let any in for that while.

"I am sorry but we are closed until further notice." The bartender said without even facing the two trainers. "Boss's orders."

"Then you will be relieved. We are not here to buy refreshments." Ash the responded with the coolest tone he could muster. Serena just stood by his side, not saying a word in an attempt to not draw in too much attention. "We would like to speak with the _owner_ that ordered this place to be closed off with the door _unlocked_." This got the bartender and the other solo employee to look up and see Ash and Serena in the middle of their café.

"If you do then you will have to find the hidden door and say the magic words." The waiter said with the tone that said 'come and get it'. Ash and Serena knew then that they had to battle their way into Lysandre Labs. Taking out their Pokéballs, the two trainers were able to do just that.

The grunt disguised as a bartender had a Scrafty that knew **Payback** and **High-Jump Kick**. Ash decided to go in with his Shuckle. Scrafty took in Shuckle's **Stone Edg** e after being affected by a **Power Split** move. But **High-Jump Kick** didn't get Scrafty anywhere and neither did **Payback** when Shuckle was able to use **Gyro Ball**. Scrafty couldn't take in that attack and the grunt panicked when he lost; he also let this loose under his tongue; 'I hope he doesn't find out to look behind the bookshelf!'

Meanwhile, Serena faced the fake waitress who sent out a Liepard that knew **Fake-Out** , **Assurance** and **Night Slash**. Serena decided to go in with her Kangaskhan. Both of them knew one of the same move, **Fake-Out** , so the match started on a stalemate so soon. Then Serena's Kangaskhan went in with a couple of **Mega Punch** moves followed by an **Outrage** to match Liepard using **Night Slash**. But **Outrage** was Kangaskhan's strongest attack from experience, despite the lack of **STAB** , and eventually the Parent Pokémon overwhelmed Liepard and won the match for Serena. And the pair managed to catch this from the fake waiter who mutter; 'I hope they don't find out the password is 'open sesame'.'

With the two hints won fair and square, the two trainers easily found the secret entrance to the labs from within the café. And through a metallic and futuristic hallway, Ash and Serena were taken by surprised as to who was waiting for them at the end. "Hello young trainers. We finally met after this long time." It was the boss of Team Flare himself, confessing right on that dire announcement made just shortly after Ash's battle with Olympia in Anistar City.

XXXXX

"You are Lysandre?" Ash asked the massive man with hair as big as a lion's mane. "I thought you will be taller." The man growled for only a second before regaining his calm just as fast.

"I thought the same since you, young man, are the Iron Trainer. The one that even Wikstrom of the Elite Four respects." Lysandre mocked replied but Ash didn't stir. The boy is almost like a seasoned warrior. Ash, at only ten years of age, is staring up to a terrorist and expertly kept his emotions under check; to let people like Lysandre see that they get to you is a fatal mistake.

"I didn't get caught in a storm, washed up to a beach with four eggs about to die before hatching just to get a reputation Lysandre." Ash spoke up. "I was destined to come here and do what I have been doing ever since. That is all I know and that you need to be stopped."

"Stopped?" Lysandre laughed, not at Ash but the idea of that his goals are considered to be nothing short of a terrorist's. "Someone needs to cleanse this beautify country and world of what dirties it. The criminals, the tyrants and all those who abuse and neglect the beauty. They need to be taken care off and taken out."

"And once you do that, then who is going to do the same to you? You, the criminal you are allowing yourself to become?" Ash then remarked and Lysandre doesn't answer. "It is either that you stop yourself now or be the person you making yourself out of for the rest of eternity. Do you want to complete your goals and then make yourself forgotten? To truly…die?"

Lysandre once again doesn't answer. Ad after what felt like an eternity, he made a deep sigh. "If you are not going to leave this country to cleaned then so be it. But I want to see that conviction at its greatest. Challenge me and show me that you have commented to this foolhardy endeavor." Normally, this will go right over the heads of regular ten-year-old's but to one named Ash, that meant just one thing; Lysandre wants to battle him and determine the winning side of this conflict that way.

"Come out, Mienfoo!" Ash recognized that small but powerful fighting type that appeared in Route 8 and was even used in Ash's Gym Battle against Korrina in Shalour City. Time to test out one of his more recent additions to his team,

"Come, Shuckle!" Lysandre didn't as much as bat an eye to the sight of the Mold Pokémon. **"Power Split!"** Ash called out and Shuckle did its thing, glowing of a rainbow tone that so spread onto Mienfoo, sharing both of their attack power.

"Use **High Jump Kick**!" Lysandre finally made his move. And Mienfoo jump high into the air and descend for a devastating kick while trying to aim for Shuckle. But Ash had a counterattack,

"Use **Gyro Ball** , stay where you are!" Ash commanded and Shuckle had plenty of time for even a Pokémon as slow as he was to get into a ball and spin rapidly while remaining still. When Mienfoo did land on Shuckle, the motion of the **Gyro Ball** damaged the Marital Arts Pokémon quite a bit and caused it to hit the ground instead. **High Jump Kick** and its derivative **Jump Kick** both have the risk of causing damage to the user if the move missed; and since the former was a stronger variant to the latter, the recoil damage is also stronger.

"Forget a comeback and use **Swords Dance**!" Lysandre called out to his Mienfoo that has already received a lot of damage. But Ash wasn't going to take any of this like a sitting duck.

 **"Infestation!"** Shuckle then summoned various insects from hidden cracks in the lab to cover up Mienfoo, causing it pain. Now Lysandre can't switch it out.

 **"Reversal!"** Now that Mienfoo has given up on an aerial strike, preferring solid ground, the Martial Artist Pokémon reached Shuckle before Ash could call another attack. And with all the damage taken, the **Reversal** was of a high power. But it was not the end of Shuckle,

" **Bind** and **Gyro Ball**!" Mienfoo was taken by surprised when one of Shuckle's arms grabbed a strong hold on one of its own, before spinning rapidly. And Mienfoo was taken up for the ride, hitting the ground hard every turn; thankfully for Lysandre, the floor was made of something that was very difficult to even scratch. Otherwise it will be a pain to fix after this battle. "Now pull him in!" Ash commanded and that was all over for Mienfoo.

All that momentum generated by the **Gyro Ball** was being contained by Shuckle. But when Ash called for his Mold Pokémon to pull Mienfoo towards him, all that energy and power was directed at a single target. Lysandre growled to see his first Pokémon fall to a 'simple' Shuckle; clearly Ash had potential to train recently caught Pokémon to face off those who had been trained for months, maybe even years.

"Avenge your comrade, Murkrow!" Lysandre returned his defeated Mienfoo and out came the Darkness Pokémon from Route 15 and 16 in horde encounters. **"Foul Play!"** Murkrow moved faster than even Mienfoo and Shuckle couldn't stop the Darkness Pokémon from using his enhanced attack power to strength that dark type move. "Now **Steel Wing**!"

 **"Stealth Rock."** Ash simply said and Shuckle knew why Ash wasn't going to issue an attack. Especially after that Murkrow used that super-effective **Steel Wing**. Shuckle just ignored the pain and used the one and only chance to lay out hidden rocks that will strike any Pokémon coming out to the field to do rock type damage; Ash had a feeling in his guts that Stealth Rock will give him an edge over the other Pokémon in Lysandre's team.

"Now **Retaliate** , Murkrow!" It was all over for Shuckle, with an enhanced **Foul Play** and a super effective **Steel Wing** , a **Retaliate** with a fainted Pokémon on Lysandre's team will be just too much for Shuckle. Murkrow slashed right through Shuckle and successfully knocked out the Mold Pokémon.

"We need more training." Ash said to himself and the ball that retrieved Shuckle of duty. "Now come on out, Ivysaur!" Ash could have picked another Pokémon on hand but the one with the mid-evolved Seed Pokémon vibrated at the touch.

 **"Aerial Ace!"** Lysandre wasn't even amused to see Ash send out a grass type against his flying type Murkrow. But he never saw this coming,

 **"Double Edge!"** Ash called out and Ivysaur moved with speeds the defied her bulk and size. Both Pokémon hit each other with **Double Edge** being twice as strong as **Aerial Ace** , the former was the obvious winner of that stalemate. "Using a move that can't miss? It is also good for making the user a clear target, don't you agree?" Ash remarked. "Now blind Murkrow with **Poison Powder**!"

Ivysaur sent out a dust of purple powder from the flower on her back, right into Murkrow's face. That successfully blinded Murkrow with the poison in the powder working its effects and irritating the Darkness Pokémon's eyes. "Now for a new move, use **Nature Power**!"

Ivysaur focused and called forth power from her surroundings, in the form of three separate spheres that raced towards the distracted Murkrow. And that dealt even more normal damage. All this didn't amuse Lysandre one bit, "Murkrow, use **Perish Song**!"

 **"Double Edge!"** Ash had heard of **Perish Song** ; it can cause all Pokémon that hear it to faint in a short time. Thankfully, Ivysaur hit Murkrow before the Darkness Pokémon could as much as make a whimper. "Now use **Venoshock**!" Ivysaur lived up to her grass and poison typing by spreading a special poison on Murkrow that grew within seconds, eating away at Murkrow's health. After a couple of minutes of trashing in pain, the Darkness Pokémon fell.

"Roar with all your strength, Pyroar!"

 **{Pyroar, the Royal Pokémon and the evolved form of Litleo. Pyroar's mane which is made of fire becomes larger when it gets excited.}**

Pyroar is a quadruped, leonine Pokémon. It is mostly dark brown with light brown legs, tail tip, chest, and face. A male Pyroar has a large, dominantly red mane with gold streaks forming pattern resembling the Daimonji symbol 大. The shape also resembles the symbol for fire 火. In contrast, a female has a long, gold and red mane extending from its forehead to the whole length of its body. This one is a male. Pyroar's irises are tinted azure with black pupils.

Pyroar live in prides, led by the male with the largest mane of fire, and the females protect the pride's cubs. Pyroar viciously threatens any challenger with a fiery breath exceeding 10,000 degrees Fahrenheit. It and its pre-evolution Litleo are the only known Pokémon that can learn **Noble Roar**.

" **Fire Fang!"** Lysandre commanded, and his Pyroar charged with his mouth filled with fire. Ash focused on that approach and so did Ivysaur. And impressive considering Pyroar was hit by Stealth Rock. When the Royal Pokémon was about to pounce like any lion,

" **Flash!"** Ivysaur concreted and then glowed nearly as bright as sunlight. Pyroar couldn't get his eyes on Ivysaur and had to make a crash landing. "Now **Double Edge**!"

"Get up and use **Noble Roar**!" Still shaken from the light that almost blinded him, Pyroar couldn't stop Ivysaur from crashing into his torso. But he was tougher than that and growled in a way that made Ivysaur cringe. "Now use **Sunny Day** and then **Fire Blast**!"

Ash was about to rework his tactics after the **Noble Roar** but then smirked when Lysandre called for a **Sunny Day**. "Hurry Ivysaur, use **Growth** and the dodge!" Ivysaur heard that and got up with just enough time to literally grow stronger when there was a spot of sunlight within the labs. When Pyroar tried to hit with **Fire Blast** , Ivysaur dodged with ease and moved as if a blur. "Now use **Solar Beam**!"

Lysandre growled to himself. Of course **Sunny Day** can be used against him since grass types are willing to risk their safety in enhanced sunlight for their own benefits. And despite the type disadvantage, Pyroar felt that **Solar Beam** hard. "Use **Overheat**!"

Pyroar shook off the pain from the **Solar Beam** and sent out a spiral attack of flames at Ivysaur. "Counter with **Razor Leaf**!" Now that was foolhardy and reckless but Ivysaur did it anyways. While it didn't protect the Seed Pokémon entirely, that attack did take most of the power in that **Overheat** so the worse Ivysaur had gotten were burns.

"This is getting too old." Lysandre growled out and Ash smirked.

"I couldn't agree more." Ash replied with a mocking tone that just got under Lysandre's skin. **"Solar Beam!"**

" **Overheat!"**

Both Pokémon unleashed their energies into a standoff. And it seemed that no Pokémon has the greater advantage, they will get nowhere until the first one to run out of steam. Instead, something else happened. Ivysaur started to glow as she silently roared through the heat and approaching exhaustion just to keep using **Solar Beam**.

Once Ivysaur had finished glowing and growing, Ash scanned her.

 **{Venusaur, the Seed Pokémon and the evolved form of Ivysaur. When Venusaur sprouts out its large flower petals and absorbs the rays of the sun, it becomes energized.}**

Venusaur is a squat, quadruped Pokémon with bumpy, blue-green skin. It has small, circular red eyes, a short, blunt snout, and a wide mouth with two pointed teeth in the upper jaw and four in the lower jaw. On top of its head are small, pointed ears with reddish pink insides. It has three clawed toes on each foot. The bud on its back has bloomed in a large pink, white-spotted flower. The flower is supported by a thick, brown trunk surrounded by green fronds. A female Venusaur will have a seed in the center of its flower such as this one's.

Venusaur uses its flower to catch the sun's rays to convert them into energy, which causes the flower to take on colors that are more vibrant. The flower releases a soothing scent that attracts Pokémon. This scent becomes stronger after a rainy day.

All facts aside, Venusaur felt her exhaustion lifting like a feather off the ground on a windy day. This and the surge of energy and power right down to every point of her body, the newly evolved Venusaur was able to enhanced her **Solar Beam** to overcome even an **Overheat** attack.

"Use **Sludge Bomb**!" Ash called out and Venusaur coughed out a large sphere of smelly poison that landed all over Pyroar. "Let's see if you can finally use this. **Earthquake**!" Venusaur slammed her foot hard on the lab floor and shook it so hard that Pyroar felt badly; and with the **Sludge Bomb** doing some hard damage already, this attack had sealed the deal.

"Impressive, I don't usually resort to my Pyroar in a battle with children. But that might be my signature Pokémon, this one is much stronger and my very first. Come forth, Gyarados!" Lysandre said and summoned one last Pokémon.

 **{Gyarados, the Atrocious Pokémon and the evolved form of Magikarp. In ancient literature, there is a record of a Gyarados that razed a village when violence flared.}**

Gyarados is a serpentine Chinese dragon-like Pokémon. It is mostly blue, with a yellow underbelly and yellow spots along its body. It has a three-pointed, dark blue crest on its head and four white, dorsal fins. Its mouth is very large and gaping, bearing four canine teeth. It has one barbel on each side of its face. The barbels are white on a female and the same color as the main body on a male. Gyarados's tailfin is similar in structure to the crest on its head, except with a thin, white fin spread between the points.

The fangs of a Gyarados can crush stones and its scales are harder than steel. Gyarados is infamously known for its fierce temper and wanton destructive tendencies, and is attracted to violence. In addition, Gyarados is also notoriously difficult to tame even after it is captured by the Trainer, usually requiring an exceptional amount of work in taming it until it can obey its Trainer. Gyarados usually lives in large bodies of water, such as lakes and ponds or even seas and oceans.

 **"Iron Head!"** Lysandre called out with a tone that spelled that he wasn't holding anything back anymore.

 **"Double Edge!"** Ash had some kind of bad feeling in his gut but those words made it out of his mouth anyways. But Venusaur had spent weeks trying to adjust to her bulk as an Ivysaur; now that she was about eight times heavier and twice as tall, all that hard work went out the window. And the **Iron Head** wasn't stopped, and thus Venusaur had to feel the flinching effect instead. **"Sludge Bomb!"**

" **Outrage."** Ash called out for a **STAB** move and while Venusaur landed the hit, it only made the Gyarados even angrier. And that came right before **Outrage** , in which the user isn't angry enough. But the scary part was that when Gyarados finished the period of Outrage, it didn't look affected by confusion; **Outrage** always caused confusion from the exhaustion and pure thrashing. That was why it is frowned upon to be a considered as a trump card in battle. "Now use **Ice Fang**."

" **Razor Leaf!"** Ash called out as if he was starting to lose his grip on his battle composure. This troubled Serena and Pikachu but it seems to go pass Lysandre. That was because both him and Ash had to focus on the match as Venusaur tried to stop Gyarados from biting down with **Ice Fang**.

While Gyarados did get slowed down, it still bit down on Venusaur causing her more pain than ever. Then, "Tilt to the side Venusaur!" Ash called out and this time, Venusaur used her size to an advantage, almost crushing Gyarados under all that weight. But while this did get Gyarados to let go of Venusaur, Ash didn't feel any more confident; this was something that shouldn't happen to a trainer, Ash couldn't let this go on any longer.

 **"Solar Beam!"**

 **"Blizzard!"**

Venusaur gave all she had but since she was fully evolved, there is no more sudden power-ups this time. And both trainer and Pokémon ultimately underestimated this Gyarados. That **Blizzard** attack actually froze the **Solar Beam** , reaching to the very large flower from which it was emerging from. Once that hit, Venusaur felt like her body was burned and froze at the same time. All that sudden pain had caused her to pass out.

Ash tried keep his composure against Gyarados and reach for another Pokémon but he found it impossible when the very beast was staring at him. It was like trying to stare down a mountain that had eyes of killer intent. This was the true power and horror of the Atrocious Pokémon's **Intimidate**. Once Ash had figured it out, shame soon filled his system. Fear and the shame of it all were clouding his vision and crumbling his spirit. Ash shed a single, silent tear before uttering, "I lose."

"Too bad, I was hoping you will actually stop me." Lysandre said, "But I did get to see the wonder of a Pokémon taking on such unbeatable odds solo. Still can you really stop me?" Ash didn't answer and it didn't matter since Lysandre wasn't planning on sticking around any longer. "I have given a card to activate the elevator to one of my scientists. Find the card and come to where I will be found. I have a certain person you must meet."

Ash said nothing, which can be explain from the fact he was making a rant in his mind. 'Just what is he to be so calm about all this!? Does he care that we are trying to stop him or is he trying to mess with us!? I will never understand grown-ups!'

XXXXX

After Lysandre was out of sight, Ash had to try anyways. And just like the madman said, the elevator refused to work unless it directs a certain card on hand. The only way to follow after Lysandre was to find the entry card. Too bad that around the elevator was a maze and almost every entrance has those titles that dictate direction.

But after a few turns of trial and error, the trainer got the hang of things. Just in time to reach one of the pads that seemed to be a lot like those in the Laverre City Gym and the Anistar City Gym. Once they went through it, they were in another room and they weren't alone either. "Hello brats."

It was the scientist named Aliana standing there and blocking the way to two of the teleporter pads. "If you are looking for the key, then I don't have it. I do, however, have the way to the pad that will lead you to the key. If and only if you defeat me. And this time, I won't hold back after what you did at the power plant."

Ash braced and so did Serena. "Come on out, Mightyena, Druddigon!" Ash and Serena have encountered Mightyena before and now the species has become very common especially on Route 15. But the second Pokémon was definitely different.

 **{Druddigon, the Cave Pokémon. With the skin on its face harder than rock, Druddigon warms its body by exposing its wings to the sun.}**

Druddigon is a large, blue, draconic Pokémon with medium-sized wings shaped like thistle leaves. Its bright red head is harder than rock and is very rough. It has a set of glaring, ferocious pale yellow irises. Its arms are longer than its legs, giving it the appearance of a hunchback. It has a thick, moderately-sized tail and sharp claws on both the hands and feet. It also has tall, conical, red spikes; three on each arm, one on each shoulder, two on each leg, and four on its tail. It has a blunt, brutal snout, bearing a maw with no discernible teeth; instead, small fang-like protrusions sprout from its jaws. It has a series of olive, ellipsoid scutes running across its belly.

Druddigon warms its body by taking in sunlight with its wings; if its body temperature lowers, it becomes immobile. It has savage physical strength; it nimbly chases prey around its den, using its outstretched claws to catch them. Druddigon lives in caves, and is carnivorous.

This time, Serena wasn't going to watch and leave Ash alone anymore. As for the boy himself, that memory of being fully exposed to that Gyarados's **Intimidate** wasn't going to just fade away. Ash could still see that face that killed his will and spirit to keep fighting further. And all Serena could do was to feel pity and sympathy for him.

"If you are not going to draw Pokéball then I will have to fight you two!" Aliana shouted out and that got their attention to the battlefield again.

"Pikachu, go!"

"Mr. Mime, let's battle!"

With all pieces in place, the match can begin.

"Both of you use **Dark Pulse**!" Aliana commanded and all of her Pokémon roared with a string of dark rings connected with dark energy at both opposing Pokémon.

" **Light Screen!"** Mr. Mime heard that and was able to block both of the **Dark Pulses**. "Now move in to use **Ice Punch** on Druddigon!" Mr. Mime is one of the few Pokémon that can learn all the three elemental punches; but only when they are taught by a Move Tutor or figure it out on their own.

" **Discharge!"** But before Mr. Mime could attack Druddigon, Pikachu shot out a wave of electrical energy that hit both Pokémon hard. " **Slam** on Mightyena!" Pikachu charged with the intent to give Mightyena a bad headache.

"…" Serena didn't see that coming, any of it. "M-Mr. Mime, try again!" She tried to pull herself together and Mr. Mime had to shake her head to focus and this time, she landed that hit on Druddigon like she wanted to. That **Ice Punch** did a very good job on it. "Now use **Psybeam**!" That last move finished off Druddigon in a spectacular way. But the moment was spoiled when Serena and Mr. Mime heard,

"Okay, okay! I don't have the key! One of us does and to get to her, use the right pad! You can figure it out." Aliana was on the ground, being crushed by her Mightyena and be interrogated by Ash with Pikachu making her 'cooperative'. Then she fainted on a high note. Ash didn't even flinch at the sorry sight that was making Serena cringe and feel worried.

'Ash…'

After defeating her, Ash was able to guess right which pad to take; the one on the left. The other one simply sends the user back to in front of the elevator. And moving forward, the two trainers have come across their fair share of trainers and their Pokémon; ranging from Swalots, Liepards, a Mightyena, a Houndoom, a Toxicroak, a Manectric and a Scrafty. Thankfully, that last battle had actually cleared his head a little; all the stress and clouding emotions had been burned off with a little 'cutting loose'.

Then there were the items uncovered. A few reviving medicine, a pair of Black Glasses that increase the power of dark type moves, one Hyper Potion, one Rare Candy and even a TM for **Taunt** (prevents the opponent from using status moves for a short while).

Of course, the real great discovery they made was a room filled with shelves of books. Or to be specific, volumes of stories. But these were not fairy tales or bedtime stories. These stories were special and they held the answers Ash and Serena needed.

Then there was that last volume that pretty much brought the whole world down hard. "Are all of these books on the same thing?" Serena was the one checking out a shelf while Ash did another. "About some king and kingdom from three thousand years ago? Why would a person like Lysandre want with somethings like these?" Serena didn't hear a reply and saw that Ash was just looking at one particular book, "Ash…"

"But what is in this last book?" Ash asked, without an idea of what to expect. And he had no way to prepare himself for it. "What tha…? Is this what Team Flare is after? Is this the goal of all this?" Ash asked all these to himself with the look like he was suddenly looking at the photograph of a dead man; maybe someone that was close to him as dead as a doornail.

Serena only heard unanswered questions so she gently took the book for her to read. And she had the same expression of horror and shock at those same letters written onto the paper. This might just solve Team Flare's ambitions but there is only one question left; will two ten-year old rookie trainers be able to stop an organization of grown-ups that have all the power, means and opportunity to use this information to destroy an entire region?

XXXXX

Once the two trainers were able to digest the info from that book, they decided to not speak it out loud until they were sure of it. Despite sounding real and genuine, the info seemed a little far-fetched; Lysandre still kept in perfect condition so he must have prized it. That madman will definitely explain it to this pair of trainers and Pokémon.

But that was all placed aside when one room had a nasty surprise to say it lightly. In it was not one but two of the Scientists of Team Flare. The same duo that was threatening the lives of the workers at the Pokéball Factory north of Laverre City.

"You two!" That was to be the greeting from both parties which was rather humorous, like a clinched finally reworked

"The boss said that you will be after the card key. But none of us were given it. Let's see if you can battle your way out this one." Celosia remarked and…

"And don't think you will be as lucky back at that stupid factory. None of us are going to hold back!" Bryony finished off. Ash could have sworn those two were a comedy pair of sisters or something; their ridiculous attire was also a big give away.

"Manectric, Drapion!"

"Liepard, Bisharp!"

The Manectric they have seen before in the Pokéball Factory but back then, Celosia never used this second Pokémon.

 **{Drapion, the Ogre Scorpion Pokémon, and the evolved form of Skorupi. With its sturdy body, Drapion takes pride in its strength, defeating opponents without the need for poison.}**

Drapion is a large, purple, scorpion-like Pokémon. Its eyes are a pointed shape, with blue-colored upper portions. Drapion has two small, pointed protrusions between its eyes, and one on the back on its head. Drapion also has protrusions on its jaws, two on the upper and three on the lower, with large, fang-like, white-colored features extending from its mouth. Its body is composed of many violet-to-lavender body segments which ends with a tail with two stingers. Drapion has four segmented legs with pointed toes. Its most distinguished feature is its huge claws. It can turn its head 180 degrees.

Drapion is a very aggressive Pokémon, attacking anything that enters its territory. It has a sturdy build and takes pride in its strength, being able to take down foes even without the use of its deadly toxin. It has enough power to easily scrap a car.

Ash just ignored the other Pokémon as it was not necessary to describe them in any context. "Come, Mawile and Bisharp!"

"Let's battle, Delphox and Weavile!" Serena called out. Of course, this disobeyed the rule for double battles; four Pokémon out on both fields is overkill. To explain the best without an hour's worth of details is like so; Mawile finished Liepard with an **Iron Head** followed by a **Play Rough** attack, Manectric used **Fire Fang** on Mawile but fell to Weavile's **Ice Punch** , and Bryony's Bisharp used **Metal Claw** on Weavile but fell to Ash's Bisharp through **Guillotine**. Drapion was left facing Delphox and Bisharp until the Ogre Scorpion Pokémon got a critical hit with **Night Slash** on Delphox.

This caused Ash to go over the edge. Ash went for the overkill himself; **Iron Head** , **Aerial Ace** , **Stone Edge** and then another **Guillotine**. Like with Aliana, the scientist duo was now at the hands of two ten-year-old trainers; or to be specific, Ash's own merciful hands.

Serena had to see that the two women had to feel pain when they tried to not answer. Once they did, Ash had gotten them some swellings and bruising while several cuts with their clothing. Serena didn't know what has gotten into Ash that he will be so violent and rough against these Team Flare trainers.

Later, in yet another vacant room.

"Just what is with you?" Serena had to ask because this new behavior of Ash was just getting on her nerves. "This isn't like you. I thought that you use skill and strength to play a fair game. Now you are acting more like these Team Flare jerks."

"You weren't the one to look into that Gyarados's eyes." Ash said coldly and Serena knew that there was something up when Pikachu refused to look at her as well. She could have sworn to see that Pikachu was acting a lot like how Ash is right now.

"No but I thought you hate this guys too. So how come you are acting and battling more like them than like you always did? Was it what that madman said?" Serena wanted to be sure before going on further.

"For a madman, Serena, he was right." The girl gasped to hear Ash say such things. "In a battle, the one with the most skill and the most strength have the greater advantage but ultimately it is the one with the most conviction and will to fight that come out on top. And, no matter what you call him, Lysandre still won because he actually tried to help Kalos; and he had to see the dark side of us trainers and human beings alike."

"Ash, just what are you saying?" Serena said. She didn't like where this appears to be going. One bit.

"You read those books on a king three thousand years ago and his kingdom that feel to forces lost in time. What I read was the background of Lysandre." Serena could only nod. "He was a prince. A descendant of the younger brother to that lost king. But he didn't care about royalty, he wanted to make his own form of help to Pokémon and trainers. That all ended when he made friends with a shiny Magikarp; which shines brighter than even the purest of gold."

"Wow." Serena could only remark and noticed that Ash had nodded with a look of anger.

"But while Lysandre only wanted to be friends with that Pokémon, everyone around wanted that Magikarp for money and amusement. They wanted to make a fortune off showing this shiny Magikarp like a circus animal or even a zoo animal. They couldn't care less about the Pokémon itself or even Lysandre when they stole that Magikarp from him." Serena couldn't believe what she was hearing. "And Lysandre never saw that friend of his ever again because at his young age, even a prince is helpless to stop adults from stealing his Pokémon. Instead, he just saw everyone around him as greedy, heartless and despicable monsters."

Serena couldn't say another word. Ash was speaking like Lysandre had told him his life story and trusted the boy to be truthful about it. "And ever since, Lysandre will try to look away and hopefully see the beauty that is in this world and in us who live in it. But every way he turned and every path he walked in life, there will always be people in need that soon morph in ungrateful and the demanding kind; those who look more like demons instead human beings."

"Years of these horrors and ugliness had done their toll on Lysandre. That is why he wants to wipe out Kalos. Because the corruption and greed had already begun to affect what makes Kalos beautiful. Every single member of Team Flare was only called criminals because they wanted to help, to share and make peace between humans and Pokémon. But society didn't want any of that so they told us children to see such people as villains."

"So, are you going to just give up?" Serena then asked to finish up the story. "Are you now changing your mind about stopping Lysandre from his evil plans?" Ash thought hard on the answer until it came to him.

"No. I am telling you this because the only thing I gave up on was battling and treating Lysandre like a villain, an evil man and a madman. He is still a human and a person who had to suffer harder than most deserve." Ash stated. "That is why I am pushing myself and my Pokémon. I want to learn how to fight Lysandre like a man who still has good in him that is trapped by emotions of disgust and hatred. Even if he can't be saved, I will show him that there is always hope in this world; there are many things worse than death which includes dying after abandoning one's hope."

"Ash, are you really going to do this for Lysandre?" Serena asked to be sure and Ash nodded.

"Yes. Sure we had to see cruelly done by them but since we have dared to enter Lysandre Labs, it is our duty to quell their anger even by a little amount." Ash said. "And to think that for the first thing since that storm which brought me here to Kalos, I have felt fear." Serena was wondering why Ash was bringing this up, "Fear and doubt and shame came when I saw Gyarados topple Ivysaur. And the look in his eyes spelled power beyond which I can see the extent. That is why I gave up, because if a trainer feels negative emotions then their Pokémon will feel it too. I will never send anyone out to battle once I start to lose my will to fight."

Then Ash approached Serena to the pint that he was in close contact with her. But Serena didn't try to back off or repel him. When Ash embraced her, he whispered. "Always remember this day Serena. Never lose your will to fight, because once you do then you and your Pokémon are doomed to lose. There is evil in fear, only shame that wouldn't stay in your heart for long. Can you remember all this?"

"Yes. Thank you Ash." Serena whispered back. "Why not we go back to saving the world? It is still the one I love, because all my friends love it too especially you Ash."

XXXXX

After beating them and having that deep conversation, Ash and Serena still didn't have the key. But they went on anyways and after some more battles with Team Flare grunts, they finally came across the next room. This time, there was only one scientist there. And the trainers recognized her this time around. She was Maple, the one from the Frost Cavern.

"Oh so you finally found me, the one with the key." Maple said, casually talking to them even with Ash having this angry but contained look on his face. "But I am sure that you get the picture. I am not giving it up without a fight."

"Fine. Let's do this." Ash said to Serena without shifting his focus. This time, Ash went for his Greninja against the Houndoom and Serena used her Kangaskhan against a Weavile that Maple pulled out of her sleeve. Not wanting to delay any further, Ash called on his Greninja to use her new **Hydro Pump** against using **Power-Up Punch** when Houndoom tried to use **Thunder Fang** and then **Dark Pulse**. Kangaskhan had a little more trouble with Weavile's **Quick Attack** and **Ice Shard** priority moves but using **Fake Out** and then **Power-Up Punch** as well had overwhelmed the Weavile.

"Fine, you got me. Here is that stupid key." Maple took it out of one of her pockets. "Now hurry it up. Our boss isn't the most patient man in Kalos!" Ash and Serena ignored her and took a sure route back to the elevator. There, Ash scanned the card and the elevator opened for them. Inside, the control pad had three options that included the ground floor; there was one available but the other was marked black and won't respond to Ash pushing it.

Once the elevator ride to the floor below was over, there was a simple hallway leading to a simple room. But in this simple room was Lysandre and a prison cell. Ignoring the energy bars, Ash and Serena were shocked to see the large man from Route 13 the prisoner. "…H…Hello…" He spoke like an elderly man down on his luck.

"Children, meet AZ. He is the man that is described in the books you helped yourself to read." Ash and Serena didn't respond, trying to take this in. "I understand your confusion. How can a man from three thousand years ago still be living to this very day? The answer lies in the weapon he made that once ended a great war and wiped out all the blacken hearts from Kalos. And somehow, AZ was made immortal from the energy of the weapon."

Ash and Serena still didn't answer; they didn't even pay attention to Lysandre. That was because they were listening to the tale of the strange man 'AZ'. His tale was about a man from centuries ago that had only one thing; a Pokémon, the Flower Pokémon.

He loved that Pokémon very much. But around him was a great war and that Flower Pokémon was sent into combat and the conflict. Years passed since the man had to see his Pokémon become a solder of war; then he was given something. He was given a tiny box, shaped like a coffin and with a certain flower on the lid. The man was devastated; his prized possession and closest friend had fallen and miles away from him.

In grief, the man constructed a great machine. One that can bring life to the dead. And the man succeeded and his Pokémon was revived. But the man was filled with more than grief, he was full of rage. He couldn't forgive the world for forcing his friend to die in their wars and turned the machine into a weapon. And with on mighty blow, the war was resolved but with many causalities on all sides. And that wasn't the worse to happen.

The Flower Pokémon, who had been given life once again, saw that many others had to give their own for its revival. Out of shock and disbelief, the Flower Pokémon left the man. It only saw a shell of the man it loved more than anything. The Flower Pokémon probably will never forgive the many lives taken for its own.

"Indeed." It seemed that Lysandre didn't mind that a pair of children were ignoring him and listened to 'AZ' instead. "And this former king had a brother that also saw what AZ had become. He hid the weapon away so that it will never be used again. But that man still trusted the shell of his brother and granted AZ the key to unlocking the weapon." 'AZ' flinched and look regretful; like he lost something that is now in the hands of a man that wants to destroy this region.

"Now that we have the key, we will complete our plans. Once we do, only Team Flare will exist in this wretched world." Lysandre said as he made his leave. "Remember this, children. Call us villains, terrorists and madmen but every single one of us hates this world. Injustice, anger and hate; we all felt it in one or another. That is why we are doing this, so there won't be any trash or garbage dirtying this wonderful land. If you want to stop us, then take in everything before you do."

Ash and Serena said nothing. Not even until they heard the ding of the elevator that Lysandre used to exit the basement floor. They still stared at 'AZ', "Please. Children, listen to the words of an old man in eternal pain. Don't let that madman succeed. The weapon won't spare anyone. Only those who have used it for good intentions but have fallen off the path; my existence is an example of the punishment for such a vile act."

"…We will." Ash finally spoke up. "Despite what that terrorist will call this, it is wrong. And we will let him see it in one way or another." 'AZ', in his cell, nodded and bid them good luck; that is all this three-thousand-year-old man could do.

XXXXX

When they entered the elevator for a second time, they didn't press the ground floor button. But the other one that was now available, for a floor underneath where AZ was being held. And this time, there was a hallway leading into a room filled with machinery; it was like the entire structure was just one big machine.

"Hello children, I am glad that you decided to come and meet the man in charge of my scientists and pretty much the entire Team Flare, second only to me." Lysandre said and motioned to present the strange man that was also in that strange room. He looked barley any human. "His name is Xerosic."

Xerosic's skin was chalk white, like he hadn't been in sunlight for days, and his hair was the shape and color of the Team Flare symbol. His eyes were concealed by orange goggles with a metallic colored frame. And the microphone on his right ear was the same color. His outfit was mostly flame red with white stripes forming the image of a business suit and even a strange pattern on both legs. And for being a scientist, he was wearing only one blue rubber glove on; the other was visible in the respective pocket.

"For a boy of such a young age and with only a simple rodent lass by your side, you have beaten my scientists and gave us a hard time before coming together today." Xerosic talked polite but there was a lot of things that just rubbed the trainers the wrong way and got their nerves on edge.

"And we will keep it up until you see that once you destroy the world then you won't have a home to rebuild. After all, you people say that all you want is nothing." Ash then spoke up, ignoring Lysandre take his silent leave; he didn't want to waste his time not even to see Ash take on Xerosic. "And unless we beat you, you will get nothing in the end. And as such, I will fight to stop you."

"Then so be it boy! Crobat, Malamar, show our superior skill and strength!"

 **{Crobat, the Bat Pokémon and the evolved form of Golbat. It flies so silently through the dark on its four wings that it may not be noticed even when nearby.}**

Crobat is a purple, bat-like Pokémon. This Pokémon's pointed ears are long, and appear to lack insides, while its mouth is small and usually has its teeth bared. Crobat's eyes are red with yellow sclera. It has two pairs of wings; one smaller pair is located near its stubby feet, and a second pair on its shoulders has greenish-blue undersides and two stubby 'fingers'. The hind pair of wings developed from legs, and can still function as such. This allows it to rest by hanging on a tree branch with its rear wings. If Crobat is flying by fluttering only one pair of wings, it is proof that it has been flying a long distance. By alternately resting its front and rear wings, it can fly all day without having to stop. Crobat is a nocturnal Pokémon that is typically found in caves.

And,

 **{Malamar, the Overturning Pokémon, and the evolved form of Inkay. Possessing the strongest hypnotic powers of any Pokémon, Malamar can compel others to do anything it wants them to do.}**

Malamar is a dark-purple squid-like Pokémon. It has a pair of fins on the bottom of its body that function as its legs. Malamar's main body has six light-yellow spots on the front and back and a light-yellow stripe nearly wrapping around its body above the spots. Its arm-like tendrils have grown scythe-like in appearance. Malamar has a red beak, half closed eyes with black sclera, yellow irises and wavy "hair" made of eight tentacles. It possesses strong hypnotic powers, which it uses to force others to do its bidding. It can lure prey with hypnotic motions before it wraps its tentacles around the prey, then it finishes off with digestive fluids. Malamar and its pre-evolution Inkay are the only known Pokémon that can learn **Topsy-Turvy**.

"Come to battle, Charmeleon, Wartortle!" As Ivysaur had evolved into a Venusaur during that battle back at the entrance of the labs, it was time for the other mid-evolution Kanto starters to give it a go.

"Just how much to consider this to be a game, boy!?" Xerosic growled; he felt insulted to go all out against Pokémon that haven't fully evolved like his are. "Crobat, use **Cross Poison**! Malamar, use **Superpower**!"

Crobat charged in with poison forming a large deadly 'X' while Malamar glowed red with power. "Wartortle, take the **Superpower** with **Iron Defense**! Charmeleon, use **Flamethrower** on Crobat!" Ash called out and his Pokémon didn't hesitate; they had little time as it is. In situations like this, hesitation will only doom a fighter.

Wartortle braced for the **Superpower** attack while focusing his defensives to that of steel. Meanwhile, Chameleon used a large stream of flames to burn the **Cross Poison** as well as making it difficult for Crobat to hit its target. As for Wartortle, Malamar did cause some damage but the most was temporary embed the Turtle Pokémon into the lab floor. But there was just this thing about Malamar that Ash's instincts were screaming to take extra caution about.

"Malamar, use **Topsy-Turvy** on Wartortle and Crobat, **Air Slash**!" Xerosic called out and Ash growled to see Malamar turn upside down, and did the same to Wartortle's recent stat changes. Then there was Crobat sending slashes that cut even the atmosphere within the lab room.

"Charmeleon, use **Fire Spin** to soften the **Air Slash**!" Ash called out and his Flame Pokémon focused a lot of energy into creating a wall of fire that consumed the air slashes; after all, water is fire's enemy while wind just fuels fire. "Now use **Iron Defense** again Wartortle! Charmeleon, time to try out something. Use **Scary Face** on both of them!"

That was the moment of truth. While Crobat flinched and lost a lot of speed, Malamar looked like it gotten faster instead. 'That's it! It got to be!'

Ash figured it out which ability Malamar has. It was the ability that was considered to be a hidden one, **Contrary**. With **Contrary** , every stat change is reversed. **Superpower** usually lowers attack and defense power but with **Contrary** , both of those stats will increase instead. And the **Scary Face** speeding up Malamar is another example of that ability.

"Enough of this! Malamar, **Psycho Cut**! Crobat, **Cross Poison** and for real this time!" Xerosic shouted and this time, both of his Pokémon got serious and moved faster than before.

 **"Iron Defense! Fire Spin!"** Ash called out, there was no time to attack; but sometimes a good defense is the best offense. And both of his Pokémon took in those attack with some difficulty. But Ash seemed to have a knack for having miracles having in most of his matches when his Pokémon tried to take in the pain; they didn't want to let their trainer down, especially once he loses the will to fight. Then they started to glow and transform into,

 **{Blastoise, the Shellfish Pokémon and the evolved form of Wartortle. Blastoise's heavy body weight can make opponents unable to battle. It retreats into its shell when necessary.}**

Blastoise is a large, bipedal tortoise-like Pokémon. Its body is dark blue and is mostly hidden by its tough, brown shell. This shell has a pale yellow underside and a white ridge encircling its arms and separating the upper and lower halves. Two powerful water cannons reside in the top sides of its shell. These cannons can be extended or withdrawn and can be used to assist in high-speed charges. Blastoise's head has triangular ears that are black on the inside, small brown eyes, and a cream-colored lower jaw. Its arms are thick and striated with three claws on each hand. Its feet have three claws on the front and one on the back. It has a stubby tail at the end.

And,

 **{Charizard, the Flame Pokémon and the evolved form of Charmeleon. When competing in intense battles, Charizard's flame becomes more intense as well.}**

Charizard is a draconic, bipedal Pokémon. It is primarily orange with a cream underside from the chest to the tip of its tail, which burns with a sizable flame. Charizard has a long neck, small blue eyes, raised nostrils, and two blunt horns protruding from the back of its rectangular head. There are two fangs visible in the upper jaw when its mouth is closed. Two large wings with teal undersides sprout from its back, and a horn-like appendage juts out from the third joint of each wing. Charizard's arms are short and skinny compared to its robust belly, and each limb has three white claws. It has stocky legs and cream-colored soles under its feet.

This Pokémon flies in search of powerful opponents to battle, and its fire will burn hotter as it gains experience. Its fiery breath is capable of melting boulders, massive glaciers, and has been known to accidentally cause forest fires.

"Guys…" Ash said softly. "Let's finish him off!" Both fully evolved Pokémon roared with agreement. So strong that both Crobat and Malamar were set backing off and losing focus on their attacks. " **Hydro Pump** and **Fire Blast**!" Charizard and Blastoise fired a large fire and a strong stream of water respectably.

Crobat was roasted alive and Malamar almost drowned and crushed by the sheer force of the attacks, both of them. Ash smirked, he actually had fun like old times.

XXXXX

"You have lost. You and your little gang have lost." Ash spoke like a predator to his prey that have failed to out run him. "Now if you don't mind…" Ash then approached the defeated scientist with the intimidating forms of Blastoise and Charizard staring down as well. "Where is the switch to de-activate your fake weapon?"

"Fake…!?" Xerosic growled out until he saw the faces of the powerful Pokémon looking with faces of malice. "It is real. We made it so and why should I just turn it off now?" Large growls were his answer. "Alright! One of the switches behind me turns it off and the other turns it on! Just take your pick!"

"So be it." Ash said and walked over to the blue large button on the left without hesitation. Once he pressed it, the room roared to life but with the hum of a machine powering down. "I am sure that you wanted me to press the other button to turn this so-called weapon."

"…Yes." Xerosic said but then turned from defeated old man to a tyrant who has a sneaky plan to pull out of his sleeve. "But all you did was cut off the weapon from our headquarters! Why else did you think I made a miniature control for the weapon, right here!" Xerosic revealed some kind of handheld device with a large red button that he pressed immediately after he revealed it; he did this with a smile and the laugh of any evil scientist

Ash ignored the madman laugh cruelly to see what could only be in nightmares. Out of the ground near where the three stone slabs were located in Geosenge Town. Only that they weren't just rock slabs. They were the tips of the weapon.

The earth shook inside the entire town and ended momentarily when the three stone tips had moved, and submerged right back into the ground. Then the moment of silence ended with the ground shaking twice as hard. Then the earth cracked where the three large stone slabs vanished.

Out of it came the ultimate weapon. It looked suitable for its awakening like a flower bulb. It was a large flower with petals made of mystic glass/crystal. Inside was more of the crystal material and it contained something of a blue dome, based with a red cone, both were radiating energy. And at the bottom of the ultimate weapon, that disappeared back into the ground, were large power coils that are definitely coming from where Team Flare was powering the weapon.

"Ash…that…that weapon…" Serena could only gasp and struggle to find her words.

"It could do more than destroy Kalos along with everything living on it, the whole world can be destroyed by this giant weapon. If left unstopped, Team Flare can just might complete their plan." Ash could only reply, with memories of the world outside flooding his systems.

End of Chapter 20.

 ***Here it is, the latest chapter of Ash the Iron Trainer and the last for a while. I had a little change of plans and decided to stop here and focus on my other stories until I feel like continuing this story.**

 **As for why I had Ash lose against Lysandre, I wanted to actually break the pattern to spice things up. Although you want a really skilled Ash, an unbeatable trainer will just get boring. Also, this will help Ash in the long run as you may or may not noticed in Ash's match with Xerosic.**

 **I know that this was one hell of a way to leave the series but I will get back to updates when I feel like it has been long enough. But I can't promise that it will be around Christmas time and especially New Year's Eve week. Just let me know what you think. ***

 **Pokémon on Hand;**

 **Ash – Pikachu (Male), Doublade (Male), Bisharp (Male), Mawile (Female), Durant (Female), Greninja (Female), Venusaur (Female), Charizard (Male), Blastoise (Male) and Shuckle (Male).**

 **Serena – Delphox (Female), Mr. Mime (Female), Cubone (Male), Kangaskhan (Female), Phantump (Female) and Weavile (Female).**

 **Off Hand;**

 **Ash – Ledian (Female), Kadabra (Female), Snorlax (Male), and Smeargle (Male), Sableye (Male), Quilladin (Male), Lucario (Male), Luvdisc (Male), Talonflame (Male), Gogoat (Male), Lapras (Female), Poliwag (Male), Ferrothorn (Female), Rotom (Female) Gourgiest (Female) and Snover (Male).**

 **Serena – Furfrou (Male), Spritize (Male), Swirlix (Female), Audino (Female), Luvdisc (Female), Poliwag (Female), Plusle & Minun (Female) and Gourgiest (Male).**


	21. Where Life and Death are Trapped

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

"Pokémon" – Normal Speech

'Pokémon' – Thoughts

 _Pokémon_ – Flashback

 **Pokémon** – Move Names and Pokémon Abilities

 **{Pokémon}** – Pokédex

Ash, the Iron Trainer

Where Life and Death are Trapped By Flames

 _Previously on Ash the Iron Trainer;_

" _You have lost. You and your little gang have lost." Ash spoke like a predator to his prey that have failed to out run him. "Now if you don't mind…" Ash then approached the defeated scientist with the intimidating forms of Blastoise and Charizard staring down as well. "Where is the switch to de-activate your fake weapon?"_

 _"Fake…!?" Xerosic growled out until he saw the faces of the powerful Pokémon looking with faces of malice. "It is real. We made it so and why should I just turn it off now?" Large growls were his answer. "Alright! One of the switches behind me turns it off and the other turns it on! Just take your pick!"_

 _"So be it." Ash said and walked over to the blue large button on the left without hesitation. Once he pressed it, the room roared to life but with the hum of a machine powering down. "I am sure that you wanted me to press the other button to turn this so-called weapon."_

 _"…Yes." Xerosic said but then turned from defeated old man to a tyrant who has a sneaky plan to pull out of his sleeve. "But all you did was cut off the weapon from our headquarters! Why else did you think I made a miniature control for the weapon, right here!" Xerosic revealed some kind of handheld device with a large red button that he pressed immediately after he revealed it; he did this with a smile and the laugh of any evil scientist_

 _Ash ignored the madman laugh cruelly to see what could only be in nightmares. Out of the ground near where the three stone slabs were located in Geosenge Town. Only that they weren't just rock slabs. They were the tips of the weapon._

 _The earth shook inside the entire town and ended momentarily when the three stone tips had moved, and submerged right back into the ground. Then the moment of silence ended with the ground shaking twice as hard. Then the earth cracked where the three large stone slabs vanished._

 _Out of it came the ultimate weapon. It looked suitable for its awakening like a flower bulb. It was a large flower with petals made of mystic glass/crystal. Inside was more of the crystal material and it contained something of a blue dome, based with a red cone, both were radiating energy. And at the bottom of the ultimate weapon, that disappeared back into the ground, were large power coils that are definitely coming from where Team Flare was powering the weapon._

 _"Ash…that…that weapon…" Serena could only gasp and struggle to find her words._

 _"It could do more than destroy Kalos along with everything living on it, the whole world can be destroyed by this giant weapon. If left unstopped, Team Flare can just might complete their plan." Ash could only reply, with memories of the world outside flooding his systems._

"Alright kids, thanks for the tip you left us." Thankfully Ash and Serena had a back-up plan if they should be captured or done in worse by Team Flare. Cleaning up the hidden headquarters was now done by the members of the IRPO (Interregional Pokémon Organization) stationed in Kalos; the local police will handle the grunts and closing off the sight from any interference from the crowds. "Now we have received reports that Geosenge Town has been closed off. The time it will take for us to open the roads will be too long, the only way in is by flying." This report was given to them by one of those officials.

"Can't you do that and open the town that way?" Serena asked while Ash was still quiet. What happened with Lysandre still haunted him, when he allowed the Gyarados to intimidate him into surrendering.

"Sorry kid, but unlike there, we have our hands full making sure that we have rounded up all the criminals. And so far, no one is getting hurt or in any danger." The official answered. "Sorry to ask this but since you kids stopped Lysandre's top scientist, you should try to hold off what they have planned in Geosenge Town. We will make the quickest work here in Lumiose City."

Serena wanted to argue but couldn't find the words. She lost all that when Ash finally showed some life, grasping her hand comfortably and showing her the blue eyes that Serena could get submerged in. "Let's go Serena. Charizard and Delphox can carry us there once we make a quick trip to the Pokémon Center."

"B-but Ash, Lysandre was the one who defeated you! Why would you run right into his hands again and risk another lost!?" Serena wanted to talk some sense into her friend, and when thought that she actually struck a nerve hard,

"I lost because I was against no ordinary trainer. What he did instead was show how dark humans can be." Ash said. "Thanks for the concern, but I am afraid that there is turning back now. It is either that we face Lysandre again or let his plan to wipe out the region and your home instead. All just to avoid another defeat." Serena didn't say another word, "I can't forgive myself if I let your home region get destroyed all for something that selfish. I am going and it is all on you to follow or not."

"I WILL!" Serena suddenly shouted, puzzling that no one else reacted to it. "I never regretted being with you during your most foolish moments and I am still your friend! I will be there when you fall like you always did me!" Ash smiled at the look of bravery and determination.

"Thank you, Serena. It is all I ask in a friend. A friend like you too Pikachu." Ash couldn't have included the little yellow rodent out. And Pikachu always loved Ash's finger rubbing the top of his head.

And so, a quick trip to heal at the Pokémon Center was done, without any questions asked. Once that was finished, Ash realized his sole Flying type while Serena improvised with her first Pokémon and Delphox's ability to use **Psychic** to mimic flight. It didn't take long at all to reach Geosenge Town. And the two trainers saw that the inhabitants were forced out of the town, the entrances and exits had blockades and grunts armed with Pokéballs ready.

Ash silently signaled for both Serena and the Pokémon to land without too much noise. They wanted to avoid any conflict to wear them down before meeting up with the madman again. That was why they had to knock out the guard standing in the path out of town and to the stone moment that was long declared to be just that. It was the prefect entrance to Team Flare's Secret HQ.

After stealing the entry card from the grunt, Ash activated the door which immediately led to an elevator. Both trainers returned their Pokémon for the time being and made their way inside. It took a while for the elevator to reach the bottom,

"Are you sure that you are ready Ash? You might not get the chance to bail out this time when…" Serena was still concerned and Ash smooched her on the lips quickly but left a lasting feeling.

"When that happens, remember that this might be the last time I will see you as my friend. I will never forget about my friends; can you promise me to do the same?" Ash asked and Serena nodded with a blush on her face. That was when the bell ringed for the elevator to reach the bottom-most floor, that has to be where Lysandre is.

The doors open wide like on the surface above to show a room that was as polished and metallic as the Lysandre Labs. There were rows of computers and scientists doing their work and ignoring the trainers walking past them. Then there was the man of the house, Lysandre himself!

"Welcome trainers, I am not surprised that you figured out our real secret Headquarters. It is just that you got here with a good amount of time. Otherwise you would have missed the show." Lysandre was as daunting and creepily calm as ever.

"Not miss you fail!" Ash retorted. "Why go this far? You were once a respected, noble man and now you become this monster!"

"You haven't lost anything children. No matter how much you thought you did." Lysandre responded. "You were once friends but now you are together again. Your families are still in their homes and your friends are who knows where. There is nothing you lost that will be anything like mine."

"So what!?" Serena then shouted. "So what Kalos isn't prefect? It is as beautiful as it always was. What's wrong with it."

"Everything!" Lysandre actually shouted this time but the two trainers steeled their nerves. "Why should I have lost my best friend while you keep yours!? Why should any of us be shunned while you are always welcomed!? You think that this world is for everyone, but it is not! This world is just filled with people that want and want more, to the point they steal and lie to gain it! This world can't exist a moment longer!"

"Then what about Pokémon!?" Ash retorted. "Not only will us be killed by your plan but all the Pokémon in Kalos will die! What did they do to deserve what you say we do!?"

Lysandre said nothing and Ash could have sworn to see something dripping down his red coat. Before he could say anything about it, Lysandre argued back. "Pokémon will also perish. That is a good price for making a more beautiful Kalos…"

"I had come all this way to not hear such words from that mouth of yours, Lysandre! Now you sound more like that AZ and what he did three thousand years ago, only worse!" Ash retorted. "It took him that much time to see what he really became, why should it take that long for the same thing to happen to you!?"

"SILENCE!" Lysandre now looked like a madman. "If you children won't see my pain and how I can't forgive this world for allowing it all to exist, then you will have to stop me yourself!" Ash saw that Lysandre took out a different Pokéball, one that he certainly never seen the large man use before.

"I planned to merely stall you but this time, I will win!" Ash took out another Pokéball himself.

"So be it, come and serve, Mienshao!" This Pokémon looked familiar to the two trainers so Ash scanned it.

 **{Mienshao, the Martial Arts Pokémon and the evolved form of Mienfoo. Mienshao's arm attacks are so fast they're almost invisible. It uses its long arm fur as a whip.}**

Mienshao is a white and long bodied Pokémon with a small head and small, triangular ears. Its forehead has a purple spot adorning it as well as a yellow one on its snout. It possesses a pair of long, yellow tipped whiskers which have split ends. Its arms are almost completely covered by a large amount of fur that is tipped in purple and split at the end. This arm fur is used as a weapon in battle and acts like a battle whip. Its torso has one purple ring of fur around its midsection. It also has purple fur on the bottom section of the torso, which resemble pants, and its bottom paws are clawed. It has a long, skinny tail that, like its paw fur, is tipped purple and split at its end. Mienshao is respectful and is usually seen training with its Trainer.

"If you draw then I will, Gogoat!" Ash sent out one of his reserved Pokémon to prepare for this stalling of a battle. Ash's instincts warned him that Lysandre wasn't going to hold back like in Lysandre Labs; and the boy knew better to not ignore his instincts, they never failed him before.

"A very impressive specimen you have there, boy." Lysandre commented. "I look forward to this match up, so use **Meditate**." Mienshao chirped back and went into the standard meditation stance that increased its attack power.

"Get ready with **Bulk Up**!" Ash called out and Gogoat tensed its muscles, getting tougher and stronger. "Now use **Bulldoze**!" Gogoat stooped the floor so hard that it ripped like waves on the surface of an ocean. These not only damaged Mienshao, having been caught off guard surprisingly, but now the Martial Arts Pokémon is slightly slower than before.

"Nice skill too. Mienshao, lets attack with **Acrobatics**!" Lysandre responded to this tactic with Mienshao charging with the grace and moves of a circus acrobat. And despite what the name might suggest, this move dealt Flying type damage. But Ash just might have been more ahead than he appeared,

"Try using **Wild Charge** , standing still!" Ash called out just in time for Mienshao to start jumping and attacking Gogoat. But once it did, Gogoat covered itself with electricity. By a miracle, the power from that Acrobatics was halted by the lighting and instead, Mienshao was the one to take damage. "Now **Double Edge**!"

Gogoat stopped his protective flow of lighting to charge into Mienshao with his body covered in powerful but damaging energy. Mienshao took most of the damage Gogoat showed the recoil pain. "Mienshao, time to stop playing and get serious! Jump high into the air!"

Mienshao heard the voice of its trainer and obeyed despite the great bruising on its torso. Once up in the air, "Use **Swords Dance** and then **High Jump Kick**!" Ash saw that Mienshao was at the point it can cause great damage to his Pokémon,

" **Bulk Up** and then **Leaf Blade** at Mienshao!" Ash commanded and Gogoat got tense again, ready for the amount of power behind Mienshao's latest attack. The **Bulk Up** gave Gogoat the strength to jump high with its grassy main forming a jagged green blade, ready to attack the descending Pokémon. Within a few seconds, both Pokémon met in the air and with a shockwave sent from the point they touched. Just as quickly, both Pokémon fell to the hard, cold ground below. It looked like Mienshao and Gogoat both received damage.

"Get up, hurry and finish it off with **Aura Sphere**!" Lysandre cried out for a moment but saw that Mienshao was bruised even worse than before. No wonder the Marital Artist Pokémon was shaking violently; it was like all its bones were cracked and struggled to be sturdy.

"Use **Milk Drink** Gogoat!" Ash called out and Gogoat started to suck at his own utters, healing most of the damage he took. **Milk Drink** was a very valuable move, once made a Gym leader nigh undefeatable to rookie trainers; that was one of the tales Ash learned when he was giving his Pokémon a little break from it training and battling.

"Now finish with **Horn Leech**!" Ash commanded and Gogoat charged for the shaking and helpless Mienshao, unable to stop Gogoat from striking it with green glowing antlers that sapped away its remaining health. Mienshao suffered so badly, it fell unconscious in a split second; its body resting on Gogoat's horns like a trophy, but only until Lysandre recalled it to its Pokéball.

He soon took out another one. "Spread misfortune to our enemies, Honchkrow!" Like with Mienshao, Ash had a feeling of similarity with this and the Dark/Flying type that Lysandre used in the battle within his hidden labs. He scanned it immediately

 **{Honchkrow, the Big Boss Pokémon and the evolved form of Murkrow. Honchkrow recruits many Murkrow to travel with it, and it spends much of its time at home preening its feathers.}**

Honchkrow is a dark-blue avian Pokémon with plumage resembling a person dressed in formal attire. It has a large feather crest resembling a fedora hat that has spikes extending from the back. It has circular red eyes with white sclera and dark blue eyelids. Its yellow beak is slightly curved, and its head is supported by a broad, short neck. Honchkrow has a white and prominent crest of feathers on its chest that bears resemblance to a beard or cravat. Its wings have red feathers on the inside. Honchkrow has black feet with four toes. The tail's base is a white, cylindrical stalk, on which there is a growth of red feathers on the end. Honchkrow is known to be ruthless. With a mere cry, it can summon and organize flocks of Murkrow in this manner, and is known as the "summoner of the night" by the pitch black darkness that often accompany such a spectacle.

It is said that a Honchkrow will never forgive the mistakes of the Murkrow that follow it. These flocks have been seen flying at night. The purpose of the flocks is unclear, but they are known to collect food for the Honchkrow that organized them. Honchkrow normally spends the daytime hours tending to its feathers in solitude. It is a scavenger that lives in swamps, forests, human towns and cities, and plains.

" **Double Edge!"**

" **Sky Attack!"**

Gogoat charged with the same self-damaging move while Honchkrow did its own powerful attack. But unlike Mienshao and its **Acrobatics** , this bird was much better adept to this Flying type moves. That was how Honchkrow evaded the **Double Edge** and finished off Gogoat with **Sky Attack** alone!

"Gogoat, return!" Ash did just that and whispered a silent and short 'thanks' before taking out one of the Pokémon he always had on hand. "Go! Bisharp!" This only made Lysandre smirk with amusement,

"I see. You aren't relying on those with a clear advantage, just those with diverse move sets and with a large amount of resistances. I truly never met a trainer like you!" Ash didn't a say a word, just retained his tense and unwavering focus on the battle, with his Bisharp doing the same.

"If you are going to talk instead of taking the first move than we will. Use **Slash**!" Ash commanded and Bisharp moved in with speeds that defined his weight and Steel typing. His right hand then glowed white, with power gathered on his fingertips

"Okay then boy. **Retaliate**!" Lysandre took the chance to call for a move too. Honchkrow moved in for a strike that had the conviction to avenge the fallen Martial Arts Pokémon. But it was inevitable that Bisharp will take barely any damage more than a scratch on the helmet, meanwhile Honchkrow felt a lot of damage from that **Slash** attack.

"Now let's not drag this along. **Thunder Wave**!" Ash called out and Bisharp moaned; this was a tactic for swift victories, no fun at all. But he did it anyways since Honchkrow will just be a boring match for him anyways. And Honchkrow was then covered with paralyzing lighting. **"Guillotine!"**

Ash and his Bisharp had found out that **Guillotine's** usually dismal accuracy rate is positively affected by the effects of **Thunder Wave**. That was why Honchkrow couldn't avoid that knock-out move. Lysandre sure took that a little hard, he almost cracked Honchkrow's Pokéball as he returned the Pokémon.

"Time for a rematch, with flames hotter and a mane that won't falter, Pyroar!" Lysandre sent out the Pokémon that became his trademark but not necessary his ace. Ash thought hard about this one then sent out and returned his Bisharp before,

"Go! Snorlax!" The earth shook violently as the larger-than-life sleeping Pokémon appeared and roared. It had actually been excited and rearing for another battle. Paired with his massive girth and strength, Snorlax will prove to be a strong Pokémon for Ash to fight with, for sure.

"You sure have quite the collection boy. Now use **Fire Blast**!" Ash ignored Lysandre's comments since they were getting dry and not worth any thought.

"Use your own!" Ash knew that Normal type Pokémon might be seen as the weakest of types with one weakness, one immunity and not super effective against any other typing. But their true worth came from their ability to learn a large variant of moves by typing. Snorlax was taken along to be another tank against Lysandre, from which Ash showed it how to use a couple of Fire type moves.

With that in mind, Snorlax roared and released fire that matched Pyroar's. "Now use **Rollout**!" Snorlax positioned himself into a rolling form and charged for Pyroar.

" **Take Down** and hold in place with **Fire Fang**!" Lysandre called out so his Pyroar charged towards the large and ludicrously heavy Snorlax. And the Royal Pokémon found out just how heavy the Sleeping Pokémon was and just how awful it was trying to keep Snorlax in place. He even noticed that while his fangs with fire were damaging Snorlax, there wasn't a 'yelp' of pain.

"Move to use **Body Slam**!" Snorlax then got the Pyroar to let loose the fangs and before the Royal Pokémon could move, he was flattened. "Nice try with that **Fire Fang** , Lysandre. Why do you think I even sent our Snorlax against a Fire type that I know can use Fire type attacks?" Ash said with a sarcastic tone that got Lysandre to grit his teeth at Ash's disrespect, only to sweat slightly once Lysandre was able to find out that Ash had sent out a Pokémon that humiliated his trademark.

Too bad that Lysandre had gotten his cool back, to keep his noble appearance up. "Yes, I do, boy!" Lysandre still had to vent some steam with his voice raised. "You already embarrassed me not once by twice." Lysandre then returned his Pyroar, deciding that it was a waste of time to try and fight a Snorlax that had the ability **Thick Fat**. "You have proven your point, that you hate me." Ash said nothing. "You also proven that you have guts, you have the clear judgement about Pokémon, you have skill with your team and that you have conviction to go against grown-ups and play our adult games." Lysandre then reached for the fourth ball.

"Now let's see that conviction against my ace, who roars at the heavens and splits the oceans, Gyarados!" Lysandre has changed his tactics for sure and this was Ash's chance to show that history will not repeat, especially that disgrace back at the labs' entrance. "Use **Iron Head**!"

Snorlax didn't hear any commands from Ash yet so the Sleeping Pokémon just took the damage. That left a bruise but Snorlax still didn't do a thing; he just got up and stared at Gyarados, trying his best not to show if the **Intimidate** ability was getting to him. "If you are not going to attack then so be it! **Hydro Pump**!"

Gyarados roared and sent out a large gust of water at Snorlax. Now the Sleeping Pokémon was drenched and tried to hold his breath while temporary submerged. Lysandre saw that this didn't even get Snorlax to flinch. Gyarados tried an **Earthquake** attack but Snorlax only wobbled and got back into position, an **Aqua Tail** didn't do a thing either. **"Outrage!"** Lysandre commanded and Gyarados charged, covered in raging red, ready to attack like a berserker.

" **Thunder Punch!"** Ash called out and Snorlax shout out its eyes to show the fighting spirit unbound. Reeling in his fist, Snorlax summoned lighting to that point and landed that hit on Gyarados when the Atrocious Pokémon was just about to touch Snorlax. "It seems that you can't even back your own words up. You wanted to see our conviction, so you say, but you really us to be in a jam that we can't attack until you stopped holding back." Serena and Pikachu, on the side lines, widen their eyes but didn't say a word.

"Now see that we are immovable, nothing will ever move us and especially not you and your madness!" With that said by Ash, Snorlax roared in a volume that shook the room and even Gyarados found itself intimidated ironically. They all just waited for Lysandre to issue another order and keep this battle going for longer still.

"Enough. That's enough." Lysandre suddenly said, getting the attention of his opponent and the Pokémon battling. When they all looked his way, Lysandre was looking at something on his wrist. "It is almost time. Why not you go and take a look at what took us years to find, both of them." Ash and Serena charged with Greninja still out to where Lysandre was pointing with an open palm.

XXXXX

Ash and Serena looked down to a large chamber, almost reaching down ten more levels. It was a lot like the one where the two trainers meet the creepy head scientist. But there was this single machine on the center bottom. It was a large mechanical stand with four cords going up to the ceiling. And then there was the pair of objects right on the machine, as if they both were the source.

"Legends say that when Xerneas saves the land and restores life, it turns to a wilted tree. And that when Yveltal completes the destruction of the world, it goes to sleep in a cocoon." Lysandre spoke up and the two trainers said nothing. They gaze on what truly looks like a dead tree pulled out of the ground and a cocoon that was just as large. "Both of them are due for their time of awakening. And once they do, their powers will cause Kalos to be reset, to be a much better land than before!"

"Shut up!" Ash finally snapped, and ignored everyone's surprise reaction. "I am getting tired of you saying that Kalos is ugly, a wasteland. It's not! I am not going to let you take anything anymore!"

"If you think that you can, then the door down will be on your right." Lysandre was still calm for someone who actually lost this time. "I won't stop you but I can't say for my people that still want a better Kalos. I will be a little late, healing my team, so good luck."

Ash didn't pay him any mind. There wasn't anything for him to say to a madman like him, and neither his friends. All that mattered was to go through the door and down the flight of stairs to where they saw the power room.

Of course, getting down the twenty sets of stairs was like a walk in the park compared to the pairs of grunts that at the bottom of every set and around every corner. There was nothing special about the Pokémon they used, mostly the same as the grunts from the Routes above and the Lysandre Labs; the usual Toxicroak, Liepard, Manectric, Mightyena, Houndoom, and Scrafty.

Then they came across the door at the bottom of the stairwell. It took some time with the lock since Ash had this thing in his head, trying to tell him which button to press. Ash wasn't sure what it was but it got his attention to how Team Flare was slowly disappearing from public knowledge; they were already near the competition of their plan despite what the two trainers did to foil their operations.

Regardless, the door opened and revealed the same room; it was much bigger up-close. The glow was still as eerie as ever, the air was cold and lifeless. But there was only one thing to do inside; shut down the power to the weapon up on the surface and in the middle of Geosenge Town. And there was that large button in the shape of a Pokéball, it was glowing red and pulsed like a heartbeat.

"Might as well." Ash said and moved closer while Serena stayed close to him. But when Ash got his hand close to the shut-down button,

"LOOK!" Serena shouted, with a look of absolute horror that appeared on Ash and Pikachu once they turned into the direction of her eyesight. It was the wilted tree and cocoon, something was happening to them. They started to glow and hum, rather loudly, and the air in the room suddenly felt both heavy and cold. The trainers and Pikachu soon felt like they were now in the presence of gods.

XXXXX

The dead-looking tree started to crack apart and reveal a majestic creature. Ash knew that he had to see for himself with his Pokédex.

 **{Xerneas, the Life Pokémon. Legends say it can share eternal life. It slept for a thousand years in the form of a tree before its revival.}**

Xerneas is a blue and black, quadrupedal, stag-like cervine Pokémon with an eight-horned set of antlers extending out from its head, four on each side. The horns are pale blue and the protrusions the same blue as its upper body. Xerneas's head is blue with two horns on either side of its head, and the root of its horns mark its face, just below the eye and over the nose. Its eyes are the same color as its fur, and its pupils are X-shaped. The blue portion of its body ends at the chest area where the "fur" juts outward to the side, similar to the blue horns on its face. On its breast is an inverted V-shape that is also pale gold in Active Mode and pale blue in Neutral Mode. The inside of the V-shape is black and extends into its lower body.

The rest of its body is black with a blue stripe running along its spine; when it is in Active Mode, the shine from its horns decorate its back in small, multicolored spots. It has a slim, fluffy black tail where the blue stripe ends. Its legs are fashioned like blades with forward-pointing "hooks" at the tips, creating a cross shape, with the main "edges" trimmed with the same color as the horns (pale gold in Active Mode, pale blue in Neutral Mode); the trim on its forelegs further map a crude sword-like pattern: a long blade, a cross-guard, and a hilt.

Xerneas has the power to share eternal life; this occurs as the horns on its head shine in seven colors. When Xerneas is at the end of its life, it releases all of its life energy into all the living things in around it and transforms into a tree to sleep for 1,000 years. Xerneas also has the power to create forests, making Xerneas a benevolent force in nature. Xerneas is the only known Pokémon capable of learning the move **Geomancy** ; which drastically increases Xerneas's Special Attack, Defense and Speed within two turns charge.

Then the cocoon started to crack and change color, Ash quickly scanned that one too.

 **{Yveltal, the Destruction Pokémon. When this legendary Pokémon's wings and tail feathers spread wide and glow red, it absorbs the life force of living creatures.}**

Yveltal is a large Pokémon with avian and draconian traits. Its body is dark in coloration and is adorned with grayish patterns along the underside. Yveltal's wings have three spikes on each extending along the bottom edges, close to where they meet the body. There are five large claws on each appendage, three of which curve inwards. Yveltal's underside is bright red, with branching, black markings. Similar markings are present on Yveltal's head and neck.

Yveltal has a pointed, beak-like snout. Black horns extend from above its blue eyes, with a sharply curved portion pointing forward and thinner prongs facing the rear. A feathery gray ruff encircles its neck and billows out over its back. Yveltal has small, birdlike legs with powerful talons. Like the rest of the underside, the legs are red with black adornments, and the talons are gray. Each foot has two toes facing forward and one pointing backwards. When Yveltal's wings and tail are fully extended, Yveltal resembles the Latin alphabet letter Y.

Yveltal has the power to absorb life energy. When it reaches the end of its lifespan, it expands its wings and steals all of the life energy of every living thing around it before transforming into a cocoon to sleep for 1,000 years. Yveltal is the only known Pokémon capable of learning the move **Oblivion Wing** ; which deals Flying type damage and heals the user based on half the damage done to the target.

"Xerneas and Yveltal…" Ash and Serena turned over to see Lysandre with some kind of strange armor. It consisted of a pair of goggles that had the hue of a flare, a metal gauntlet that had plates blooming outward and a power pack on his back, it had three devices attached by a cable that flew with wings. "Now that you both have awaken, I will capture the two of you and complete my plans!"

"They are not going anywhere with you!" Ash retorted, getting between the large man and the two Pokémon still dazed from just awakening.

"Get out of my way, boy. You are just a ten-year old! You can't hope to match the power of legendary Pokémon! They are nothing like the ones you have ever encountered anywhere in Kalos!" Lysandre retorted but Ash then surprised him,

"I do. Both my friend and I do have. In Terminus Caverns, we met the one that will stop both from any conflict." Ash argued back. "But there is no conflict between them, just you trying to weaponize Pokémon. Have you lost all love for Pokémon!?"

"If I don't fix this world than who will!?" Lysandre retorted. "And I need their power to do it! Now get out of my way!" But Lysandre didn't take another step when Serena also got between him and the Legendary Pokémon. He saw that they both glowed with green energy that filled the room with its glow, especially on Xerneas and Yveltal.

Then a miracle happened. Both the Pokémon of Life and the Pokémon of Destruction faced the two trainers, moving from their former prison and landing on both sides of Ash and Serena. Anyone could look into their eyes and see that these legends were going to fight by the side of the trainers, against Lysandre.

"You are just becoming a thorn in my side, a pain in my neck every single moment huh?" Lysandre then chuckled, as if he had snapped to see his plan crumbling to bits. "Fine! You got lucky last time but I will not fail this time! Meet my real team!"

The two trainers recognized the Mienshao, the Honchkrow, and especially the Pyroar. But there was something different about the Gyarados this time, it didn't even bother to use its **Intimidate** ability on any of its enemies. "Gyarados, with the power to crush mountains and silence the seas, become one that even the bravest of fools won't dare to face! Mega Evolve!"

It was difficult but the trainers and their new Pokémon allies didn't budge to see Gyarados glow brightly and morph almost completely. Ash knew for sure that this Gyarados has more differences than a coat of paint and losing its wings. He scanned it with a special app for his Kalos Pokédex.

 **{This Pokémon has undergone its Mega Evolution. Its typing has changed to Water and Dark. Its ability is now Mold Breaker.}**

Now as Mega Gyarados, it is bulkier than its previous form. The fins on its face, its barbels, and its crest are now considerably longer. A large spike extends downward underneath its chin, and it now has a black underside. The yellow spots along its body are replaced by raised red scales that run down its side with a single red stripe below them. Two large white fins appear on its back, similar to those on its face. Most of the other fins along its back disappear, except for the one near the tail. Instead, it now has four white, pointed fins near is tail: two on its back and two on its underside.

"Mienshao use **High Jump Kick**! Honchkrow, **Night Slash**! Pyroar, **Fire Blast**! And Mega Gyarados, use **Hyper Beam**!" Lysandre called out to his team and they each acted accordingly. Mienshao jumped on high and ready to descend at the speeds of a meteor; Honchkrow charged too, with its wing ready to do STAB damage; Pyroar went for distance by roaring out fire in the form of the Kanji for the element; and Mega Gyarados sent out a brightly powerful beam of pure energy. Now, as they are attacking, it is Ash's turn.

"Yveltal, use **Hurricane**! Xerneas, do your **Geomancy**!" Ash called out and the dark and Flying type conjured up a wind wall that is called a hurricane to both meet the attacks head on and making sure that not one gets an inch closer. Meanwhile, the Pokémon with antlers glowed brightly, ready to increase its stats. "Now show me your skill, **Disable** on them all!"

This command was totally foolhardy but it was enough to appease this Legendary Pokémon. By the glint of its eyes, Yveltal caused the four Pokémon to glow red and suddenly unable to use the moves they just tried at the start of the battle. "Time for another plan, Mienshao use **Quick Guard**! The rest of you, attack!"

Mienshao made a wall of its own, on its guard from certain attacks. Meanwhile, the rest of Lysandre's team tried the other moves in their arsenal. Honchkrow glowed a bright blue outline, Pyroar charged with fangs covered with flames and Mega Gyarados also started to glow and dove in for a charge attack as well.

"Xerneas, take that Mega Gyarados's attack! Yveltal, use **Air Slash** on the other two!" Ash called out and Yveltal easily intercepted Honchkrow and Pyroar. Meanwhile, Xerneas has finished charging up its **Geomancy** move, moving in with increased speed and met Mega Gyarados head on. And Ash's judgement was spot on, that Pokémon tried to use **Dragon Rush** , a move that won't harm a Pokémon like Xerneas.

"Mega Gyarados, use **Iron Head**!" Lysandre shouted so his ace moved for another attack head-on. "Everyone, focus on Yveltal!" Ash then saw what Lysandre was plotting,

"Get ready to use your best move Yveltal!" Ash called out to the grim Flying type who nodded. "Xerneas, keep dodging until you have enough room to use **Megahorn**!" Ash turned to the Life Pokémon who had been annoying Mega Gyarados by being a target it can barely land a hit on.

And the Fairy type heard that perfectly, using its antlers to form a large horn that halted Mega Gyarados's **Iron Head**! Since Mega Gyarados's head was iron hard, the **Megahorn** couldn't as much scratch it. However, the **Megahorn** had done a good job preventing that otherwise super effective hit from landing on Xerneas.

" **Focus Blast** , wide range if you please." Ash then directed and Yveltal loved this gig every minute. After getting some attitude, the Destruction Pokémon used its legendary power to make not one but four spheres of focused energy! And they all were launched at Lysandre's team, with a critical hit on the Mega Gyarados!

Seeing his team being crushed by two Pokémon that were barely winded, Lysandre was about to overload his brain trying to think of a winning strategy. But it was all to no avail when Ash decided, "This is going on too long. It is time to finish this. Use **Oblivion Wing** on those three! Xerneas, **Moon Blast** on the Mega Gyarados!"

And once both attacks were sent into Lysandre's way, it was all over. Yveltal's **Oblivion Wing** had drained its target of their remaining health. Meanwhile, Mega Gyarados tried to dodge but Xerneas was able to land its **Moon Blast** with all its enhanced power from the **Geomancy** from before. While the other three Pokémon were scattered around, Gyarados landed right in front of Lysandre, out for the count for the first time.

Seeing that he lost the battle and didn't even challenge the two Pokémon Legends, Lysandre broke down. He grabbed and cracked his goggle, throwing it to the ground hard. He grabbed the gauntlet on his left arm and tore it apart in his hands. And he dislodged the pack from his pack and kicked it away. "This is it. I, the descendant and successor to what my foolish ancestor tried to, lost to a child. It's all over; this world will be forever rotten with greed and selfishness."

Serena didn't like one bit of it. "You know, that is not true. The world isn't rotten. You shared with your people, your men and your Pokémon. There are plenty of people that share and give still."

"…" Lysandre said nothing. "…I never met another person that I will share, give and call friend ever since they took away my first Pokémon. I've tried and I never found another friend. Everyone just wants, they never care, they never share or even bat an eye to people who have lost nearly everything they had. Why should I share with a world that never shares itself?"

"And what about your Gyarados!?" Ash then retorted and for once, Lysandre was silent. "You said that you hate mankind for being greedy and don't see Pokémon as your friends. But that's a lie! And your Gyarados's Mega Evolution is proof. Its power isn't yours, or its own! It is the power that you share with your Pokémon!" Lysandre can still say not a word, only grit his teeth.

"You can come with us, Lysandre. You still have a chance to give Kalos another go." Serena then spoke up. "If not then we will be your friends. We both can achieve Mega Evolution so we know what it's like to have a friendship with Pokémon."

"…maybe." Lysandre finally spoke up. "I lost my first and only friend to my fellow men and never saw them that way again. Only as monsters who were after me for my wealth and my status. I just wanted to vanquish them all, so no one will have to suffer at their hands again. And to me, this was the only way." This time, no one said anything. But then the room started to shake!

"What's this!?" Ash shouted, grabbed Serena's hand by reflex and secured his hold on Pikachu. Lysandre just looked up with the look of a sad man who had given up on life.

"This entire structure was designed to use the power of the Legendary Pokémon. Now that they have been removed and my men disabled, there was nothing stopping the weapon from firing on itself." Lysandre calmly responded. "It won't be long before the weight of the ground will cause a cave-in. You need to run!"

And the trainers did until they noticed that with about forties levels of rubble, even the two Legends of Kalos can't make through. The exit was just not built to be used for Xerneas and Yveltal in the event they awakened and tried to escape; the Secret HQ was just too cramped and small for them both to make themselves through. It was like cats trying to make their way through mouse holes.

"Just this once?" Ash asked in front of the large Pokémon. In both hands were Ultra Balls, the best thing below the Master Ball. There was just one Master Ball and two of the Legendries. Both Xerneas and Yveltal were skeptical about being inside the Ultra Balls, captured like just moments ago, but the rubble made short time of their decision. They just trusted Ash to release them once they got out; the trainer himself was glad there was now resistance or argument with the ceiling falling, any time soon to leave was great.

But Ash then noticed that they were short of one person, turned around and saw Lysandre still on his knees. He was still sulking in defeat despite the rocks falling and landing around him. "Hurry! You will get killed! Come on!"

"Go!" Lysandre turned around and showed the eyes of a man lost to himself. "It is too late for me! Make Kalos and the whole world beautiful! And may you find more happiness than I ever did!" Ash cried out until a boulder cut them off, and the trainer was forced to run to get out. What ever happened to Lysandre, it happened swift and painless; and somewhat peaceful for the man who forgotten what it was like.

End of Chapter 21.

 ***Well I think that the break is long over. I thought that I can get this done in time for the official arrival of Pokémon Generation VII. But that was too ambitious, especially for a college student like me.**

 **If you noticed that I have copied Alian's strategy with his own Bisharp then I apologize. I don't want to steal the idea from the anime series. This will not appear again in this story. I promise that.**

 **With that out of the way, the only left to do is get this chapter done and one day get the Kalos arc done. I plan to have Ash to have another adventure in a region but after having one in an alternate dimension. Tell me what you think of that and have a good holiday month! ***

 **Pokémon on Hand;**

 **Ash – Pikachu (Male), Doublade (Male), Bisharp (Male), Mawile (Female), Durant (Female), Greninja (Female), Charizard (Male), Snorlax (Male), Xerneas (Genderless) and Yveltal (Genderless).**

 **Serena – Delphox (Female), Mr. Mime (Female), Cubone (Male), Kangaskhan (Female), Phantump (Female) and Weavile (Female).**

 **Off Hand;**

 **Ash – Ledian (Female), Kadabra (Female), Smeargle (Male), Sableye (Male), Quilladin (Male), Lucario (Male), Luvdisc (Male), Talonflame (Male), Gogoat (Male), Lapras (Female), Poliwag (Male), Ferrothorn (Female), Rotom (Female), Gourgiest (Female), Snover (Male), Venusaur (Female), Blastoise (Male) and Shuckle (Male).**

 **Serena – Furfrou (Male), Spritize (Male), Swirlix (Female), Audino (Female), Luvdisc (Female), Poliwag (Female), Plusle & Minun (Female) and Gourgiest (Male). **


	22. The Lady Like a Blizzard

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

"Pokémon" – Normal Speech

'Pokémon' – Thoughts

 _Pokémon_ – Flashback

 **Pokémon** – Move Names and Pokémon Abilities

 **{Pokémon}** – Pokédex

Ash, the Iron Trainer

The Lady Like a Blizzard And The Ever Winter of Snowbelle!

 _Previously on Ash the Iron Trainer;_

 _Ash then noticed that they were short of one person, turned around and saw Lysandre still on his knees. He was still sulking defeat despite the rocks falling around him. "Hurry! You will get killed! Come on!"_

 _"Go!" Lysandre turned around and showed the eyes of a man lost to himself. "It is too late for me! Make Kalos and the whole world beautiful! And may you find more happiness than I ever did!" Ash cried out until a boulder cut them off, and the trainer was forced to run to get out. What ever happened to Lysandre, it happened swift and painless; and somewhat peaceful for the man who forgotten what it was like._

Thankfully everyone that was present at Geosenge Town when the large fired, they were at a safe distance. And they all watched with shock and awe to see that the weapon did fire, on itself! Once that happened, instead of being destroyed, the weapon submerged down the large sinkhole, from which it first emerged. Other than the sinkhole now filled with rubble and boulders, Geosenge town was barely touched by all that destructive force.

"Thanks again kids, it was a big help that stopped this weapon from firing anywhere else in Kalos." That same agent from Lumiose City and the entrance to Lysandre Labs was also at the scene while the police cleaning up the Team Flare grunts and breaking apart the blockades to allow the civilians back to their homes in the town. "I am confident to say that we arrested just about every listed member of the terrorist Team Flare. And I understand that the founder, boss and nobleman Lysandre perished in the rubble?"

"…Yes." Ash answered with a heavy heart. "He looked back to what he done and felt that unlike himself, we deserve to live and learn. Lysandre just didn't see how he can face the land of his ancestors after he tried to destroy it, throwing away three thousand years of duty to protect it."

Everyone listening it also felt the same way and the agent just nodded, finished his report and placed his notes away. "Take as much time as you need to recover kid, there is no rush to make the Kalos League just yet." Ash nodded and said nothing, even when the agent placed his hand on Ash's shoulder. "If a man asked for a wish like Lysandre did then you did the honorable thing, no one will hold that against you."

"…Thank-you sir, for everything." With that the agent dismissed himself and joined the police forces that are just about done loading the grunts and other criminals under Team Flare into their prison vans; those terrorists will have to swerve their time for everything they did under Lysandre.

"I understand that you have another issue, young man." The Nurse Joy of Geosenge Town, looking a lot like the one in Santalune City, was outside at the moment. "Was it about you capturing Xerneas and Yveltal?" Ash nodded, he had planned to release them but there was just thing at the back of his head nagging him to reconsider.

"I feel like I committed a crime, like I caught them out of selfishness and greed. All because it was either that or them fighting a losing war against all that rubble." Ash said, pointing towards the almost filled sinkhole to empathize on the 'rubble'. It got the point across for sure. "You and your cousins are nurses and owners of the Pokémon Centers but you also are responsible for sending captured Pokémon when a trainer has a complete team. Sending them to Sycamore's lab will not only cause damage and confusion but also get them unwanted attention. Who knows what kind of people will break in to try and take the two Legends for themselves?"

"Then I am glad that you asked of me for a favor young trainer." Nurse Joy of Geosenge Town said with a stern tone. "My cousins and I don't discriminate. I knew that it will be a big issue when I was noted of you capturing two new Pokémon. The computers nearly blew my mind to see the two Legends as your two latest Pokémon. I haven't sent them out of Geosenge Town yet, there is no outcry just yet."

Ash didn't say a word but he did let Nurse Joy knew from the look in his eyes that he is grateful for her efforts. And after a while, the silence and suspense was killing everyone's nerves. "I only wish for these legends to be where no one can capture them or steal them for what Lysandre tried to do in his madness." Ash finally spoke and grasped both Ultra Balls. "But I still can't keep both, it will never work with Xerneas and Yveltal forever in conflict; only when a certain presence is also present to calm them."

"Like in the power room and when we were faced with the door at the entrance?" Serena asked and Ash turned over to her. "I noticed that there was this green glow but I knew better than to ask at a moment like that one." Ash smiled and nodded in acceptance.

"I guess so. Somehow, it was suddenly clear on how to open the door and I understood the look, almost like I personally made it and set the combination." Ash responded. "It felt familiar, almost the same as when we were about to enter the Terminus Caverns. I think that there is someone in the deepest room within that gave me the insight and the power to call for the two Legends to fight against Lysandre."

"…And you don't feel it anymore. You haven't glowed since you captured the two in a hurry to escape the place collapsing." Serena pointed out and Ash just gave her a silent, sad answer with another nod.

"That is why I had been thinking when you asked me about the power room. Would you like to take care of Xerneas?" Serena didn't know what to say and was about to protest. "No offense to you or anything but would you prefer Yveltal to be your Pokémon?" Serena thought hard and couldn't say the words so she shook her head in shy embarrassment.

And so, that was the solution, to share the two Legends between the two trainers. After a hard and long discussion, as to which of Serena's Pokémon she will trade with Ash's Xerneas, they chose her Swirlix. She did want to evolve for a while after being captured during their trek on Route 7. And Serena remembered the Whipped Dream that she came across a while ago in Cyllage City; she might have forgotten since that place brought up bad memories.

According to the Pokédex, Swirlix and its counterpart Spritzee both evolve only when they hold a certain item once they are traded. Spritzee will evolve into a Aromatisse if the former was holding a Sachet. And so, Swirlix evolve with a Whipped Dream held. Into a Slurpuff like Serena's.

 **{Slurpuff, the Meringue Pokémon. Slurpuff's keen sense of smell is especially sensitive, much more than people's.}**

Slurpuff is a white bipedal Pokémon with a red collar with a spot of red below it, and pink fluffy hair. On top of its head is a red sphere. It has two small, pink feet, a pink face, and a really long red tongue that is usually sticking out. When it opens its mouth, a pair of fangs can be seen on its upper jaw. It has an exceptionally keen sense of smell, being 100 million times that of a human, allowing it to distinguish even the faintest of smells.

But to tell the truth, Serena had both a Whipped Dream and Sachet as well as both those Fairy type Pokémon that can evolve to make the transfer happen. But while going through the Pokédex, Ash liked the Slurpuff slightly better with her new ability to use heighten senses of scents and smells. And Serena's Spritzee wasn't in a hurry to evolve like her former Swirlix. The two trainers won't have it any other way.

XXXXX

With that said and done, both trainers will train and carry one of the Legends on their teams. Xerneas was more benevolent as a Fairy type and as the Pokémon of Life. Meanwhile, Ash will handle the rash and destruction-loving Yveltal. This will prevent them from ever coming into conflict they both should be sent out from a trainer's two Ultra Balls. They were now ready to get back on track with Team Flare no longer interfering with their journey.

Their first stop was Anistar City, to tell Olympia of what happened. She deserved to listen to what happened, and that she was sadden to learn of the news regarding Lysandre a little too late. "And you said that there was this green glow, allowing you to break open a thick door with a puzzle for a lock, and pressure the two Legends of Kalos to fight besides you?"

"Yes. Have you seen this before? With your connections to the stars?" Not that Ash was skeptical, he will never call any of this rubbish right after what happened in Team Flare's Secret HQ.

"I have seen happen in a vision, sometime after I got that messenger from the madman Lysandre." Olympia answered. "But I have never seen this happen before. It is not anywhere in our books. There is still this one thing that I can think off; it must be linked to Zygarde, the Order Pokémon and the one with the power to cease any conflict between the two Legends of Kalos."

Intrigued, Ash decided to give the Pokédex a go and found the name. It said,

 **{Zygarde, the Order Pokémon. When the Kalos region's ecosystem falls into disarray, it appears and reveals its secret power.}**

Zygarde has a serpentine body with green and black markings. Most of its back is black, while the underbelly and the tip of its tail are green. Its eyes are comprised of four green hexagons, similar to an insect with compound eyes. Across the back of its neck is a large frill made of five long, flat protrusions. There are three short tendrils on either side of its chest, and its tail ends in five tendrils. It has many small, green hexagon markings on its body that can glow. Zygarde is thought to monitor those who destroy the ecosystem from deep with its cave. Should the region's ecosystem fall into disarray, it will appear and reveal its power. Zygarde is the only known Pokémon capable of learning the moves **Land's Wrath** , which can hit targets adjacent to the user (useful for horde encounters and anything other than single battles).

"And I do know that Zygarde was thought have made its home and resting place in Terminus Caverns, north-east on Route 18…" Olympia went on and then noticed how Ash and Serena looked shocked. "You went near the entrance, did you?"

"Yeah, we were about to enter the caverns when this voice told us about a disaster coming and showed us what Team Flare was about to do. So, we decided to check out the caverns later." Ash explained and Olympia nodded. They both, along with Serena and Pikachu, decided to leave it at that until a future date when Ash and Serena will try Terminus Caverns again.

Once that discussion at Anistar Gym was finished, it was just a short trip through Route 18 and a little stop in Couriway Town, where they had to stop short once they were told of Lysandre; they had to get back to Lumiose City in a hurry. It was a quiet town with a lake and a few waterfalls, prefect to get back on track.

After they were relaxed, Ash and Serena left the town for Route 19. It was swamp like but not as much as Route 14, with plenty of grasslands and flower fields to cover the stinky marshlands. And as for the wild Pokémon, there were barely any new ones except for one that appears rarely in Horde Encounters.

 **{Gligar, the Fly-Scorpion Pokémon. It glides using the membrane attached to its arms and legs, and attacks the face of its prey with its claws.}**

Then there was the other new addition to the Pokédex, found only by rare chance with a Super Rod like the one from Route 17.

 **{Politoed, the Frog Pokémon. It gathers groups of others as their leader. Its cries make Poliwag obey.}**

But there was this one more thing about Route 19 that got the attention of both trainers. "Here we are, at the next Battle Chateau." Ash said, the look of it took his breathe away and it already finished with Serena. Unlike the previous Battle Chateaus that were taking place in castles, this one was look like a palace (including Parfum Palace).

"Here, we can try for Duke and Duchess." Serena added causing Ash to chuckle,

"Won't we look more like a king and queen in that uniform?" Ash teased Serena and she blushed at the picture of it all but didn't try to deny it. Even Pikachu could see that Serena was smiling to herself, hidden with the hand she used to try and cover up her blush. "Come on then, let's get started." Serena then allowed Ash to grasp her hand as they hurried inside the Battle Chateau

And they have been in there for the entire day, battling and challenging the other trainers that are at the Marquis level. Then, by the last light of day, Ash was in front of the other trainers with a new cape and a new title. "Everyone, welcome to our newest Duke! Ash Ketchum!"

The crowd cheered for how awesome Ash looked with the outfit and medals of a Duke. Especially with his latest evolved Pokémon behind him, his new Chesnaught. Serena knew what the Pokédex said but wanted to hear it anyways so she scanned Chesnaught with the volume at its lowest aside from mute.

 **{Chesnaught, the Spiny Armor Pokémon, and the final evolved form of Chespin. Its tackle attacks are so powerful, it can overturn a 50-ton tank.}**

Chesnaught is a bipedal, mammalian Pokémon with some plant-like features. It possesses a prominent domed, armor-like shell similar to that of a chestnut. The armor is pale beige in coloration with four large spines jutting out of the back. The armor is trimmed with red and green bands, with the green on the outermost edge. There is an additional spine protruding from the armor over each of Chesnaught's shoulders, which are connected by a green breastplate. Its body is colored similarly to the shell, and its long limbs and tail are banded with plates of armor. The top surfaces of the tail and arms are protected by green armor, and the arms have two small spines. It has three brown, clawed digits on its hands and feet. Its hands can fuse together to create a spike-covered "shield". Chesnaught has fluffy white fur on its belly and fringing its face like a beard. It has a small, pink nose with a three-pointed patch of brown fur extending up its short snout. It also has four pointed teeth and a plate of beige armor atop its head, similar to a helmet.

Chesnaught is renowned for its tank-like body; it is capable of throwing a **Tackle** that can flip a 50-ton truck. Once it gets into its defensive stance with its hands covering its face, it can stand up to a bomb's explosion. It will not hesitate to use its sturdy body to shield its allies from danger. Chesnaught is capable of learning **Spiky Shield** , a priority move (like **Quick Attack** ) that will both protect the user and do damage to the opponent if they should use a physical move.

"Thank you all for coming! And the evening is not over yet! Because we have a treat today!" The Turner of the Battle Chateau of Route 19 announced. "While young Ash, the rising star from the Battle Chateaus before this one, have become our next Duke, we have a special visitor to our humble establishment; a Duchess!" Seeing that it got the crowds to cheer, Turner smiled. "Now let's greet the Duchess with praise to her skill that she displayed against all odds; she battles with the coldness and fierce might of a blizzard, Madam L'orage! (1)

"When I said that I will visit for a good match, I never meant to wait this long!" With hair white as snowflakes and ice blue eyes, L'orage will easily pass off as an ice-cold lady. And her outfit was one of high class, of great status and wealth, with a color scheme of blue and white. "Now what rookie can I crush before I can go!?"

"Yes, yes Madam." Turner tried to calm her down before turning to the watching trainers. "This match is special since the winner against L'orage will immediately become a Duke or Duchess. If not, then the trainer will retain their title and hope to attain the next one the long way."

"And do you think that a Duchess like me will lose!?" L'orage shouted off another rant. "If you are going to waste my time then-!"

"I will battle you!" Both L'orage and Turner halted to hear someone call that out. All eyes then turned over to Serena who was trying to keep her composure together from all the attention towards her direction.

"You?" L'orage said before getting a much closer look at Serena. "Hmm, you must be the other rookie that is rising through the ranks along with your boyfriend. I've heard about how you won and lost but still made it this far." Serena said nothing, not even with the whisperers and especially the jeers at her. Ash couldn't be there to help her this time.

"Okay, I will do it." L'orage then said. "Don't think that I am impressed by your record. But you have guts, something that all these useless commoners lack in. I always enjoy a battle with a trainer that has guts." Serena nodded as the ice-cold Duchess turned to the shocked Turner, "Well!? Show where we can battle!"

"YES MADAM!"

Turner led both L'orage and Serena to the field surrounded by a pool of water. It was a nice evening, with only the moon seen in the night sky. It was prefect for a late Pokémon duel.

"Begin!" The proctor announced and both trainers reached for their Pokémon.

"Come my darling, Vanilluxe!"

 **{Vanilluxe, the Snowstorm Pokémon, and the evolved form of Vanillish. Vanilluxe forms internal clouds of snow by swallowing lots of water and can cause violent blizzards when angry.}**

Vanilluxe is a two-headed Pokémon covered in a swirled, white substance that resembles ice cream. Each head has two light purple eyes and a slightly darker purple mouth. There are light blue ice crystals to the side of each eyes and two under each mouth. It has two stubby arms and three spikes under its body, all of which resemble icicles. The middle spike under its body is the largest, and there is a hollow, straw-like structure on top of the left head. On the back of its two heads there are many small ice crystals. Vanilluxe ingests large quantities of water, which it uses to create internal snow clouds. When angered, it expels a powerful blizzard.

"Go, Audino!" Serena chose the Normal type that she caught and kept since Route 6. "Start with **Simple Beam**!" Audino concentrated and sent out a beam that covered Vanilluxe, changing its ability to **Simple**. Whatever ability it might have had, it now has its stats changed doubled (both positive and negative).

L'orage didn't even twitch to this action. "Hmph! Use **Acid Armor**." She decided to take this change in tactics into this direction. Now Vanilluxe has its defenses drastically increased. "Now **Blizzard**." Vanilluxe blew out a large gust of icy wind and snow at Audino.

" **Protect!"** Serena quickly called out, "Now do **Secret Power**!" Audino soon glowed pink and attacked Vanilluxe. The Snowstorm Pokémon then cried out when lighting sparks appeared; Vanilluxe is officially paralyzed.

"You fight like a little kid, expecting to win now that you have paralyzed my Pokémon." L'orage still wasn't impressed. "Now **Hail**!" The Snowstorm Pokémon then sent something into the night air to create a cloud of hail that was secluded to hover above only the battling Pokémon. Vanilluxe is immune with its Ice typing while Audino has to take the damage from the hail stones. "Now break out of it and use **Ice Beam**!"

Vanilluxe cringed to hear that tone but, through willpower, broke through the paralysis and shot out a beam of icy power, threatening to freeze Audino in a block of ice. "Time to stop holding back, **Fire Blast**!" Audino nodded and released the infamous attack of flames in the 'fire' Kanji shape.

This one not only burned through the hail stones but also the **Ice Beam** and then hit Vanilluxe hard. "Now that is interesting." L'orage only sounded different in her tone. "Knowing that Normal types learn the most moves in variety for this match? Most just go for the Fire and Fighting types for the **S.T.A.B.** bonus."

Serena said nothing and L'orage didn't want it any different. "So now, do you **Mirror Coat**!" Somehow, Vanilluxe was still burning from the **Fire Blast** and yet it surprisingly held in and sent its power back with a rainbow glow. But Serena had a backup plan,

"What to see what Audino can do?" She asked and not waiting an answer right away, "Use **Psychic** on the flames!" Audino glowed pink and so did the returned **Fire Blast** , halting in midair. "Now surround Vanilluxe with it!" This wasn't like the real thing but Audino improvised and created a makeshift **Fire Spin**.

"Nice moves. But this will just take all night, time I don't have so let's get this over with!" L'orage shouted and yet Serena wasn't offended and reached for her the choker on her neck. Apparently, there was a flash bottom to it while the outer layer had an opening that was big enough for a marble to fit through. And then everyone saw it, the small sphere with a portion of a double helix.

It created a shine through the moonlight that alerted Audino so she shook her fur to reveal an accessory hidden underneath. It was a bigger stone with the common pattern found in the glass marble called a toothpaste or cats-eye marble. The colors were milky and light pink. That meant it was a pair of Keystone and Mega Stone!

"Audino, out friendship will show material form. Unleash the power buried within and show our true might, together!" Serena shouted off her own chant while activating both stones, causing her Pokémon to shift between bright lights, shining brighter than the moon and stars themselves.

"Serena, you, sneaky little mink. Then again, I am such a bad influence~!" Ash snickered to himself. He then promptly scanned this Mega Evolved Pokémon.

 **{This Pokémon has undergone its Mega Evolution. It is now Normal and Fairy type. It retains is Healer Ability.}**

Now as Mega Audino, she became both heavier and taller. The patterning on her stomach, now completely cream, is covered by what resembles a flared lab coat. Most of her body becomes white with pink tips in four places, one on each ear and near the edges of her "coat". Her eyes turn pink and her ears stand upright with longer, curlier feelers. Audino's tail becomes larger and a smaller tuft of fur is centered on its chest. Two additional, curled feelers extend from under this extra tuft of fur. White fur covers her feet with two small tufts on the heels. Mega Audino can release pulses that reduce hostility, and the secondary feelers can put those who come in contact with them into a deep sleep.

"I hear that pesky boy, scanning all my darlings and starting at them like zoo exhibits. Now your Pokémon is a Fairy type, use **Mirror Shot**!" Vanilluxe then shout out a volley of shiver colored sparkles that hit Mega Audino hard, and the blinding light had lowered the Mega Evolved Pokémon lose some of her accuracy.

"Fine that you are going to be using only that move, **Misty Terrain**!" Serena called out and covered the battlefield with a pink mist which tingled everyone present. "Now use **Secret Power** again!" Audino glowed a bright pink this time and created the same wind from the **Fairy Wind** attack, which also lowered Vanilluxe's Special Attack power.

"If you are going to fight that way any longer than take this one, **Sheer Cold**!"

" **Dazzling Gleam!"**

Both trainers shouted and Vanilluxe tried to freeze Mega Audino but missed completely and the latter was able to avoid it, sending out a power ray of sparkling light that really damaged Vanilluxe. "Now use **Fire Blast**!"

L'orage could only grit her teeth when Vanilluxe was hit by that powerful fire attack and this time, the Snowstorm Pokémon couldn't do a thing about it at that weaken state; only to lose conscious and fall to the misty ground, and the hailstorm disappeared at the same time.

The Duchess silently returned her Pokéball but the match isn't over just yet. This match was three-on-three so once a team runs out of available Pokémon, that is when the match will end. "Go my winter beauty, Froslass!"

This time, Serena did the scanning since she was unfamiliar with the name or the Pokémon that came out of its Pokéball,

 **{Froslass, the Snow Land Pokémon. It freezes foes with an icy breath nearly -60 degrees Fahrenheit. What seems to be its body is actually hollow.}**

Froslass is a humanoid Pokémon with a hollow torso that resembles a kimono. It wears a red band around its waist, reminiscent of an Obi. Its body lacks feet and it floats in the air. Its arms are connected to the sides of its head, and flare at the wrists. The flared portion has dappled, light blue coloration. Its hands consist of three small fingers. Froslass's head is shaped similar to a sideways water droplet, and is topped with two ice crystals that resemble horns. Its head has several holes on it, resembling a mask. Through two of these holes, crystal blue eyes with yellow sclera can be seen. It also has a mouth below this "mask".

Froslass lives in snowy areas and has the ability to freeze foes with its -58 degrees' Fahrenheit breath. It is thought to display its victims secretly after freezing them. It can create illusions to manipulate others. Froslass is a female only species, and is said in legends to be the spirit of a woman who was lost in the mountains.

Serena could have kept her Audino in action but decided against and returned her Mega Evolved Pokémon for another on hand. "Come, Kangskhan!"

L'orage just couldn't figure out Serena just yet. "Using another Normal type, against my Ghost type Froslass? Maybe you are just a lucky rookie."

"And if you don't take the first move than I will. **Fake Out**!" Serena retorted and called out for her Kangskhan to charge for Froslass, actually hitting the Ghost type and causing the Snow Land Pokémon to flinch. "Now **Power-Up Punch**!" Taking the moment of chance, Kangskhan sent Froslass flying with the Fighting type move which increases the user's Attack power for every hit. "Keep it up!"

"HOW!?" L'orage lost it for a moment, seeing Kangaskhan punch at her Froslass when Normal and Fighting type moves are supposed to be not effective at all against Ghost types. But then it came to her, " **Scrappy**. Of course, you were so confident in your Kangaskhan."

"We've been found out Kangaskhan, use **Outrage**!" Serena called out so her Parent Pokémon glowed blue with rage filled power, something rather disturbing to the two trainers but they kept it to themselves. Hey both watched Kangaskhan charging for Froslass,

"Stop that Pokémon with **Blizzard**!" L'orage shouted out and Froslass got out of her shock to try and push Kangaskhan away with a mighty wind with snow and ice. But while Froslass was still hit by that mighty attack, Kangaskhan was sent back anyways. Of course, she had to hurry and eat her Persim Berry to prevent the confusion effect from causing any damage.

 **"Confuse Ray."** L'orage got calm again and so did Froslass who know looks confident enough to get the edge away from Kangaskhan and her **Scrappy** ability. By her glowing eyes and mysterious movement of her fingers, Froslass intended to force Kangaskhan to be confused anyways.

 **"Safeguard**!" But this trashed that plan when Kangaskhan created the rainbow dome, somewhat similar to **Protect**. **Safeguard** is a move that temporary prevents the user from getting confused, paralyzed, burned and even frozen. "Another **Power-Up Punch**!"

" **Ice Beam** to stop it!"

Froslass sent out a beam of icy energy at Kangaskhan, her arm reeling in for another super-effective hit. But it was only to no avail and all embarrassment when Kangaskhan had gotten the idea on the fly to use the ice on her arm like a make-shift club. "Time to end this Kangaskhan. Use your new **Focus Punch**!"

Both L'orage and Froslass knew what that move was; and by a Pokémon like Kangaskhan, this one will finish off the match up with Kangskhan as the winner. L'orage saw that Kangaskhan had mastered **Focus Punch** that she had her arm glowing with energy within seconds and charged with it. There was only one thing L'orage can command to turn the tide again.

 **"Destiny Bond!"** L'orage called out and Froslass looked at danger right in the face, creating a connection between both her and the Parent Pokémon. Once Kangaskhan landed that finishing hit on Froslass, hew own remaining health had left her; a double knock-out if there ever was one.

"Thank you, now it is time for the lovely star to take the stage! Glaceon!" Ash scanned this one from his position in the stands.

 **{Glaceon, the Fresh Snow Pokémon and the evolved form of Eevee. Glaceon can freeze the fur on its body, and make it stick out like sharp needles.}**

Glaceon is a quadruped, mammalian creature covered in light-blue fur that can be frozen into sharp quills. It has long, pointed ears, dark eyes, and a small nose. Glaceon has two dark blue, rhombus-shaped markings on its back, and the tip of its tail and feet are the same shade of blue. It appears to be wearing a teal tuque on its head and it has two teal dangles, one on each side of its head. This Pokémon is able to create small ice crystals around it by controlling its body temperature. Glaceon is usually found in urban areas under the care of humans. It is rarely found in the wild.

And when Serena was about to release another Pokémon, one of them let themselves out onto the field. "Cubone?" Serena was surprised to see the 'littlest' of her Pokémon actually want to battle, especially against an Ice type.

"Go Glaceon and freeze those fools with **Ice Beam**." L'orage wasn't going to take any of these better than Serena. Glaceon opened its jaw and let out another beam of icy energy that got the attention of Cubone. He then threw a bone made of dirt, a **Bonemerang** , to block the **Ice Beam** before getting out of the way of the attack. "Let's see you dodge this, **Ice Shard**."

"Use **Bone Club** as much as you can!" Serena called out and Cubone threw a valley of **Bone Clubs** that blocked most of the **Ice Shard** , with a couple of them hitting a leg and arm while a few hit Glaceon. "Now use **Double Edge**!"

Cubone then charged at Glaceon, trusting its **Rock Head** ability to do its magic. The energy around Cubone made him look like a white missile of sorts. "Use **Barrier**!" L'orage shouted out. Glaceon created a transparent wall that blocked Cubone and its **Double Edge**. "Now use **Icy Wind**."

"Hurry and use **Flamethrower**!" Serena sounded like a frantic girl when she shouted out that command, everyone was looking at her like she had gone made or something. But no anymore once Cubone expended a stream of flames from his mouth, to neutralize the **Icy Wind** , attack Glaceon and propel himself from the Fresh Snow Pokémon.

"WHAT IS WITH YOU AND YOUR POKÉMON!?" L'orage couldn't take it in anymore. She has never come across a trainer that battled a little too easy against her, as if Serena had been keeping tabs on her and her team. "AND ANOTHER THING-!" Something then happened that caused L'orage to swallow her words.

It was Serena's Cubone, he was evolving! Everyone knew that familiar glow too well. But the surprise was that Cubone should have an evolution, this one definitely wasn't familiar to everyone, because they were muttering and whispering of the subject.

"Cubone?" Serena could only ask as everyone was also shocked. They were expecting Cubone to evolve into something of its previous color scheme and judging by how he resisted that last attack, he is definitely not a ground type anymore.

Ash then felt like something was suddenly in his hands, a little chip. Ash took a good look at it, resting in the palm of his hand, and saw that it felt into the side of his Pokédex. Seeing nothing to lose and that no one had a clue, Ash placed the chip into the open port. His Pokédex then sprang to life and showed some new data on the screen, evening changing the picture of the new Pokémon to match to one against the Glaceon.

 **{Marowak, the Bone Keeper Pokémon. Marowak is the evolved form of a Cubone that has overcome its sadness at the loss of its mother and grown tough. This Pokemon's tempered and hardened spirit is not easily broken.}**

 **{This Pokémon is from the distant region of Alola, where several other Pokémon have forms found only there. Marowak found in the other regions are pure Ground type while the ones found in Alola are Ghost and Fire types. Also, both can have the Ability Lighting Rod, that attracts and neutralizes any and all Electric attacks, but while the standard Marowak has Rock Head, preventing the user from suffering recoil damage, the Alolan Marowak can have Cursed Body, randomly causes an attack to be disabled if so used on the holder.} (2)**

In the Alola region, Marowak was faced with an abundance of its natural enemies, Grass-type Pokémon. This harsh environment led it to bond closely with its friends, which is said to have created a sort of sixth sense and caused it to take a new form. Alolan Marowak rubs the bone it wields against its forehead to light the ends in a green flame, and then twirl the flaming bone. It specializes in an attack where it releases a weak ball of flame from its bone that will relentlessly pursue its foe. Alolans would fear it for a conjurer, due to its rarity and the fearful sight of it dancing with its bone. Alolan Marowak's body is black, and its skull has a dark, flamelike mark between the eyes. Its eyes are also a pale gray. Compared to regular Marowak's squatter, thicker body, Alolan Marowak is relatively thin, making it lighter. White markings echoing shoulder blades, vertebrae, and hip bones also line its back. It and its pre-evolution, Cubone, are the only known Pokémon that can learn **Bone Club** and **Bonemerang**.

Upon evolution, Marowak has overcome the grief of its mother's passing. Now ferocious and violent, Marowak is an adept combatant, and uses the bone it carries as a weapon and a boomerang. Marowak have also been recorded pounding on boulders with the bone club it carries in order to tap out messages to others. It lives in mountains to test its skills.

'And I agree. You are no longer just a little Cubone anymore!' Serena thought to herself. "If you know a new move, try it out!" Serena called out to her Marowak who nodded and charged for Glaceon with enhanced speed and hit the Fresh Snow Pokémon hard. Ash knew that was neither **Bone Club** or **Bonemerang** , so he tried to look it up; apparently that clip also had info on Pokémon moves that can be used by this foreign Marowak.

 **{This Pokémon has used its new signature move, Shadow Bone. The user attacks by beating the target with a bone that contains a spirit. This may also lower the target's Defense stat.}**

Glaceon sure looked like its defenses were cracked slightly. "Now let's try something a little risky Marowak, **Flare Blitz**!" Serena called out and got ready in case her Pokémon looked back like she lost her mind. It seemed to be her lucky evening instead when Marowak got engulfed in flames before charging.

 **"Aqua Tail!"** L'orage decided to give it all in this last attack. She knew that Glaceon can either fall now and get the match done or make it through just to face another Pokémon and prolong the battle. And Glaceon jumped with water forming on its frozen tail, hoping to land a good hit on this Marowak.

But instead, Marowak charged so fast and so strong that the flames around him soon took the shape like when he previously used **Double Edge**. This actually destroyed the Aqua Tail and landed the **Flare Blitz** on Glaceon! That was it for the Fresh Snow Pokémon.

"Let's hear it again for our next Duke and our next Duchess!" Turner called for the crowds to go wild again, and they did with cheers so loud that they can wake the dead if they wanted too. But the two trainers didn't care, it was a big day for them both; and things are getting even tougher later on, for sure.

XXXXX

Ash and Serena were glad to have kept their winter clothes from when they visited Dendemille Town, explored the Frost Caverns and traveled through Route 17. It was because they didn't name it 'Snowbelle City' if it didn't _have_ any snow. It was just too bad that the trip to the Snowbelle Gym was as cold as the weather.

"I am sorry kids. But the Gym Leader is not present so the Gym is closed until he returns." One of the trainers hired for the staff of the gym told Ash and Serena who looked a little down. "But everyone in Snowbelle City knows Wulfric, he always goes through the forest of Route 20. He visits the Pokémon Village, a hidden natural reserve, that only he figured out how to find."

"How come?" Ash said, more interested in this than the Gym Battle as of now. "Is it really hidden in the forest?'

"Like I said, only Wulfric knows where the Pokémon Village is." That trainer replied. "That's because the forest on Route 20 is those lost woods you often read in novels. Unless you know where you're going, the forest will confuse you and you will just walk in circles. Not to mention that the Pokémon there will also play pranks on you, or do worse if you get too close to the Pokémon Village."

"Thanks, but I still need one more badge to challenge the Pokémon League of Kalos. I am a guy who wants to get eight badges and time left over to back in extra training." Ash said confidently and the trainer of Snowbelle City nodded.

"Fine. I can see how mature you are for your age." He said and then pointed off from the Gym entrance. "The exit out of Snowbelle and onto Route 20 is to the south. You won't miss it when you face it. Good luck."

And so, the two trainers took a good look and saw that, to south of Snowbelle, was a large forest. There was nothing but darkness between each tree. Nevertheless, just standing and staring wasn't going to solve the problem any faster so the two trainers entered anyways.

It was a forest alright and somehow, sunlight barley cuts through the spots were the trees form a clearing. But Ash was amazed to see the large boulder with moss on that was found in the very first clearing. Ash decided to try looking it up and found that a Mossy Rock, like one they found, can cause Eevee to transform into Leafeon.

Other than this discovery there was the large amount of Pokémon that they both added to their Pokédexes;

 **{Jigglypuff, the Balloon Pokémon. When Jigglypuff's big eyes begin to quiver, everyone becomes sleepy as it sings a lullaby.}**

 **{Noctowl, the Owl Pokémon, and the evolved form of Hoothoot. Noctowl's eyes have a special power that allows it to see in the faintest light, as if it was the middle of the day.}**

 **{Hoothoot, the Owl Pokémon. Hoothoot stands on one leg, but uses both its powerful eyes to see clearly even through the darkest night.}**

 **{Gothorita, the Manipulate Pokémon and the evolved form of Gothita. Gothorita uses starlight as its power source. It arranges rocks in the same way as the stars, and can use its Psychic powers to control people and Pokémon.}**

 **{Gothita, the Fixation Pokémon. Gothita's Psychic powers are made stronger by its ribbon-like feelers. When Gothita becomes fixated on something, it's looking at something only it can see.}**

 **{Amoonguss, the Mushroom Pokémon and the evolved form of Foongus. By swinging its Poké Ball-like arms while dancing, Amoonguss is able to lure its prey.}**

 **{Trevenant, the Elder Tree Pokémon. A Ghost and Grass type, Trevenant is able to control trees. It traps those who cause harm to the forest and never lets them escape.}**

And the rarest of the single encounters,

 **{Zoroark, the Illusion Fox Pokémon. Each has the ability to fool a large group of people simultaneously. They protect their lair with illusory scenery.}**

Then there was the real rarest find in the whole forest,

 **{Sudowoodo, the Imitation Pokémon. Disguised as a tree, it's the evolved form of Bonsly.}**

 **{Bonsly, the Bonsai Pokémon. Being a Rock-type, it can get weak if its body contains too much water, so it secretes that water from both sides of its body to regulate it.}**

Finally, after twists and turns and even backtracking, Ash and Serena made it to the other side of the forest. To a clearing that had little to no trees and thick grass covered most of the field except around the river and the top of the waterfall. There was also this figure near the river that looked a lot like a large man with a sweatshirt worn on the shoulder blades.

This means that Ash and Serena will have to walk through the grass to ask him about the Gym Leader 'Wulfric'. Like on Route 19, there were only a couple new Pokémon since most first appeared on Route 20. They did encounter a very interesting Pokémon, compared to most they encountered in Kalos.

 **{Ditto, the Transform Pokémon. Ditto has the ability to reconstruct its entire cellular structure into whatever it sees.}**

In its natural state, Ditto is a light purple or magenta free-form blob with vestigial facial features. It also appears to have two vestigial, handless 'arms' protruding from its body. It is capable of transforming into an exact replica of any physical object. However, if Ditto tries to transform into something based on memory, it may get some of the details wrong. Ditto will also be unable to remain in a transformed state if it starts laughing. Ditto cannot mimic the strength of another Pokémon, but it will adapt the form and abilities of its foe. When two Ditto meet in the wild, they will attempt to transform into each other. Ditto will also transform into a rock when sleeping to avoid attack. Ditto is never far from civilization or people.

Ash and Serena were fascinated by this Pokémon so they caught one for themselves, amused by how these Ditto loved to try and mimic their Pokémon, and especially the trainers themselves. And then there was another Pokémon that encountered the two trainers. Serena could only tolerate it so Ash was the one who caught it, a Banette.

 **{Banette, the Marionette Pokémon. Strong feelings of hatred turned a puppet into a Pokémon. If it opens its mouth, its cursed energy escapes.}**

Banette is a dark gray, doll-like Pokémon that is possessed by pure hatred. It has three short spikes on its head and a long zigzagging ribbon trailing off the back of its head. A zipper acts as its mouth, and it has purplish-pink eyes with slit pupils. Its long, flat arms have three-fingered hands, while its legs are short and stubby. It has a yellow, brush-like tail.

Being driven to life by a powerful grudge, it keeps its life force safely in its body by the means of its zipped-up mouth. If unzipped, it would lose its energy. It lays curses on others by using its body as a voodoo doll and sticking pins into itself. It lives in garbage dumps and dark alleys, where it searches for the person that threw it away before it became a Pokémon.

"Excuse me sir, are you Wulfric?" Ash asked as soon as they done their little trek through the grass. And the man with the large belly turned to face them with a smirk,

"What makes you so sure to ask me?" He replied with another question and Ash had an answer,

"Because the Pokémon here in the Pokémon Village trust you, so you must be a trainer. And I can practically feel the wisdom, experience and skill of a Gym Leader. I helped to have meet the previous seven up close." Ash explained and this got the large man to laugh.

"I don't know about that first reason but yes, my name is Wulfric. I am the trainer licensed to be the Gym Leader of the Snowbelle Pokémon Gym." The man finally answered and the two trainers were glad to have found the man. "Let me guess, you two will like to challenge me?"

"Not me sir." Serena then said. "Ash is the one who wishes to try out the Kalos League so he is challenging the Gyms and collecting the Badges. He wants to challenge you." Wulfric laughed again,

"Oh. You are the young man, Ash Ketchum 'The Iron Trainer, eh?" Wulfric asked and noticed that Ash groaned to hear that name.

"It is just a moniker that the Master of Steel Pokémon came up with. So please just call me Ash." Wulfric smiled to hear such modestly from a boy who is like a celebrity without the fancy cars and fangirls after his signature and the such.

"Whatever the case, I will accept the request so I will be returning to the Snowbelle Gym. Take as much time as you wish, I will be waiting." Wulfric said his goodbyes to the Pokémon within the village who were startled to see him leave already.

Then they swarmed around Ash, giving him a couple of feathers. They must trust Ash since Wulfric is causal and trusting of him too. Ash and Serena couldn't have any other way to say goodbye to the Pokémon Village. Once the rush to try the Kalos League was over, perhaps they will return to visit them.

End of Chapter 22.

 ***I wanted to announce it first thing last chapter and now I have gotten my ideas straight. Here is the format, the sequence of stories under the name of Ash The Iron Trainer;**

 **1\. Kalos arc (Based on Pokémon X and Y)**

 **2\. Alternate Hoenn arc (Based on Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire)**

 **3\. Kanto Return and Redo arc (More around the Anime Series)**

 **4\. Alola arc (Based on Pokémon Sun and Moon)**

 **This is my plan for what to do after I get this story done. Please let me know about what you think and I will get started on the next arc sometime next year or New Year's Eve the soonest. Have a good one and don't forget to be home for Christmas! ***

 **1\. I tried to find a French name for 'Blizzard' but came up on dry so I tried to find the next best thing. And according to the site, L'orage means simply as 'The Storm'. I wanted to give her a name to describe her style of battling.**

 **2\. I hope you don't mind but I felt like this will be a good way to introduce Gen VII a lot early than planned. After all, Cubone just appeared in the caverns. There was still a good chance of him coming from another region like Alola** **!**

 **Pokémon on Hand;**

 **Ash – Pikachu (Male), Aegislash (Male), Bisharp (Male), Mawile (Female), Durant (Female), Greninja (Female), Chesnaught (Male), Rotom (Female), Yveltal (Genderless), and Snover (Male).**

 **Serena – Delphox (Female), Mr. Mime (Female), Marowak (Male), Kangaskhan (Female), Phantump (Female), and Xerneas (Genderless).**

 **Off Hand;**

 **Ash – Ledian (Female), Kadabra (Female), Snorlax (Male), and Smeargle (Male), Sableye (Male), Lucario (Male), Luvdisc (Male), Talonflame (Male), Gogoat (Male), Lapras (Female), Ferrothorn (Female), Gourgiest (Female), Shuckle (Male), Venusaur (Female), Charizard (Male), Blastoise (Male), Slurpuff (Female), Banette (Female), Poliwag (Male), and Ditto (Genderless).**

 **Serena – Furfrou (Male), Spritize (Male), Audino (Female), Luvdisc (Female), Plusle & Minun (Female), Weavile (Female), Gourgiest (Male), Ditto (Genderless) and Poliwag (Female). **


	23. The Final Gym!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

"Pokémon" – Normal Speech

'Pokémon' – Thoughts

 _Pokémon_ – Flashback

 **Pokémon** – Move Names and Pokémon Abilities

 **{Pokémon}** – Pokédex

Ash, the Iron Trainer

The Final Gym! May The Path To Power Be Clear And True!

 _Previously on Ash the Iron Trainer;_

 _"Excuse me sir, are you Wulfric?" Ash asked as soon as they done their little trek through the grass. And the man with the large belly turned to face them with a smirk,_

 _"What makes you so sure to ask me?" He replied with another question and Ash had an answer,_

 _"Because the Pokémon here in the Pokémon Village trust you, so you must be a trainer. And I can practically feel the wisdom, experience and skill of a Gym Leader. I helped to have meet the previous seven up close." Ash explained and this got the large man to laugh._

 _"I don't know about that first reason but yes, my name is Wulfric. I am the trainer licensed to be the Gym Leader of the Snowbelle Pokémon Gym." The man finally answered and the two trainers were glad to have found the man. "Let me guess, you two will like to challenge me?"_

 _"Not me sir." Serena then said. "Ash is the one who wishes to try out the Kalos League so he is challenging the Gyms and collecting the Badges. He wants to challenge you." Wulfric laughed again,_

 _"Oh. You are the young man, Ash Ketchum 'The Iron Trainer, eh?" Wulfric asked and noticed that Ash groaned to hear that name._

 _"It is just a moniker that the Master of Steel Pokémon came up with. So please just call me Ash." Wulfric smiled to hear such modestly from a boy who is like a celebrity without the fancy cars and fangirls after his signature and the such._

 _"Whatever the case, I will accept the request so I will be returning to the Snowbelle Gym. Take as much time as you wish, I will be waiting." Wulfric said his goodbyes to the Pokémon within the village who were startled to see him leave already._

 _Then they swarmed around Ash, giving him a couple of feathers. They must trust Ash since Wulfric is causal and trusting of him too. Ash and Serena couldn't have any other way to say goodbye to the Pokémon Village. Once the rush to try the Kalos League was over, perhaps they will return to visit them._

It was rather clear path through the forest of Route 20, the two trainers barely encountered any Pokémon as they returned back to Snowbelle City. It was just as well, Ash need to rest and ready his Pokémon for his final Gym Battle with Wulfric.

Soon enough, "Welcome Ash." Wulfric actually greeted them in front of the gym. "I see that you are ready and waiting for this gym. I already let my staff trainers know that you coming to challenge us."

"Yes. I am going to fight for my final badge." Ash responded with confidence which got Wulfric to nod.

"Take as much time as you need to figure out the puzzle of this gym and I will be waiting on the far end." Wulfric said and entered the gym on his own. It was only five minutes later that Ash was allowed to enter.

The Snowbelle Gym is a large building that appears to be made of ice on the inside. The main mechanic of this Gym is to rotate huge platforms in order to progress to the next platform. There are four movable platforms that Ash had to manipulate so that they make a solid path to either of the two staircases that led to Wulfric.

"If you are ready, then we will begin!" Wulfric said to Ash who got up to his eye level in no time at all. "Go and skate to your hearts content, Bergmite!" This one was the little Pokémon that were wild in Frost Caverns. It was unnecessary to scan it again.

Bergmite is a small, quadruped Pokémon resembling a small, round ice chunk. Its upper half is slightly transparent, while its lower half is a solid white. It has yellow eyes, lined in purple, and two horn-like protrusion on its scalp. There is another smaller protrusion on its back end, which resembles a tail. It has four stubby, conical legs.

"I feel like making up for lost time with a certain Pokémon I planned for another Gym Battle entirely." Ash said. "Go, Sableye!" Wulfric raised his eyebrow, no one has ever used a Pokémon like Sableye before, ever since he became licensed to be the Leader of the Snowbelle Gym.

"If that is how you fight then so be it. **Sharpen** and then **Rapid Spin**." Wulfric started out small and short. Bergmite's body glowed light blue and then its body was surrounded by an icy mist that soon turned into a diamond-shaped block of ice, increasing its attack power. Until, of course,

" **Fake Out** and **Shadow Claw**!" Ash called out and Sableye moved in to cause Bergmite some damage and to flinch instead of attack. That was why the Ice Chunk Pokémon couldn't stop the **Shadow Claw** from striking at its icy body.

"Nice kid, **Icy Wind**." Wulfric was barely fazed by this set-back. And this time, Bergmite moved in to set loose a gust of frigid air that filled the room around them. "Now, **Ice Ball**." Bergmite then caused more ice to form, turning it into a sphere of it that rolled towards the shivering Sableye.

 **"Double Team!"** Sableye heard that and moved so fast that he left behind after-images that allowed him to avoid the **Ice Ball**. "Now use **Shadow Ball** on Bergmite!" Ash commanded,

"Stop and spin in one place!" Wulfric wasn't going to let his Pokémon down so easily. And when Bergmite salvaged the energy from the **Ice Ball** but also mimicked **Rapid Spin** , the **Shadow Ball** was sent bouncing off Bergmite. "Now use **Avalanche**!"

 **"Payback!"** Ash grinned to see that while Sableye did get some damage inflicted by the **Avalanche** , he was able to use the full effect of **Payback** to send forward that much damage double-fold. And this time, all that power had totaled the Bergmite.

Wulfric was finally amused. "Nice Pokémon you have to go against my Bergmite's **Avalanche**." Wulfric then returned his Pokémon and took out another Pokéball from his jacket, still resting on his shoulders. "Now be a force that will be stand against all attacks, Avalugg!"

 **{Avalugg, the Iceberg Pokémon and the evolved form of Bergmite. Avalugg's ice covered body is hard as steel. It uses its body to demolish any obstacle that gets in its way.}**

Avalugg is a massive Pokémon seemingly formed entirely out of reflective ice. Its top half is flat, with three cracks, one before its stubby tail and two in between its four legs. These legs are cylindrical, and also sport purple cracks at its joints and in between its icy toes. Underneath each toe is a spike, similar to cleats. Large icicles hang from its underside, which nearly touch the ground. Avalugg's head is similar to its body, a cracked wedge of ice with a flattened upper surface. Its mouth has a large underbite, which opens up to reveal four small teeth and purple gums. The head has two white diamond-shaped "ears," and from its chin hangs three bulging spikes, resembling a beard.

"Go, Lapras!" Ash called out for his Transport Pokémon. It was time to use the old phrase, 'fighting fire and fire'. Only this will be ice against ice. Wulfric was even more amused, maybe even interested. "Start with **Rain Dance**."

"Forget about the normal tactics Avalugg, begin to use **Skull Bash**." Wulfric called out and the Iceberg Pokémon braced, tensing its muscles so that it could attack Lapras with a devastating headbutt. And while it was getting ready, its defenses increased.

 **"Perish Song!"** Ash called out a very deadly move. This one could take down every Pokémon that hears this song, unless they faint or been taken out into their Pokéballs. Too bad that Wulfric is not allowed to return his Pokémon as a Gym Leader. Their policy is to fight to win, down to the last Pokémon. "Now use **Hydro Pump**!"

Lapras sent out a huge gush of water at Avalugg, the rain made it bigger and stronger, nearly flooding the Iceberg Pokémon. And that was when Avalugg had finished building up power to use **Skull Bash**. It hit Lapras pretty hard and lost the enhanced defenses that came with the process. "Hit Avalugg back with **Thunder**!"

The sound of Avalugg being struck by Lapras's **Thunder** attack was horrible to bear. And with **Rain Dance** in play, it was impossible to dodge the **Thunder** attack. "Now use **Hydro Pump** again!"

 **"Double Edge!"**

Avalugg charged in Wulfric's word and against Lapras's enhanced **Hydro Pump**. Both were forces that struggled to dominate the other but after a few moments, both Pokémon ran out of steam. Avalugg couldn't hit Lapras and the latter couldn't blow the former away.

And just when they were going to come up with another move, both Pokémon suddenly got dizzy and fell to the icy ground. Wulfric and Ash were initially shocked until it clicked. "Oh. The action almost had made me forget about the **Perish Song**. And now it is a tie."

Wulfric didn't respond but still returned his Pokémon while Ash did the same. "Show us the illusions of a blizzard, Cryogonal!" This was also a Pokémon that Ash had encountered in the Frost Caverns but with much more difficulty than the Bergmite.

Cryogonal resembles a shiny, blue hexagonal snowflake. Its facial expression is frozen, which leaves Cryogonal with a still, aggressive-looking face. Two cracks run through its face, the upper opening contains its eyes and the lower serves as a mouth. It has two glowing eyes and its large mouth contains an extendable chain of ice, which is used for hunting.

"Go, Aegislash!" Now this was a surprise for Serena and even Pikachu. Both of them didn't know that Ash had finally fully evolved his Doublade after so many battles. They figured that Ash wanted to finally break the boundaries on his Pokémon and cause Sword Pokémon to reach his final form. Now it looks and even seems to be a lot like the Aegislash that Wikstrom revealed in Lumiose City.

"Use **Acid Armor** and then **Confuse Ray** , Cryogonal." Wulfric commanded of his Crystallizing Pokémon. Cryogonal soon shifted to look transparent, increasing its defenses. Then its eyes glowed in different colors and shades, almost hypnotizing Aegislash and nearly got Ash as well.

"Dodge with **Autotomize**!" Ash called out and while Aegislash did get his speed increased and become nimble, the **Confuse Ray** landed anyways. Now there is a good chance that the Royal Sword Pokémon will hit himself. "Try to focus and use **Flash Cannon**!"

Aegislash looked like it suddenly lost a good night's sleep and just moved around with the grace of a drunken bum. Too bad that it failed to hear Ash give the command nor this, " **Night Slash** , Cryogonal!"

Who knew that one of Wulfric's Ice types had a move which did great damage on Ash's Pokémon? But this also got Aegislash to lose the lack of grace but still struggled against the dizziness. "Try **Flash Cannon** again!" Ash called out and when Aegislash got sight of Cryogonal, it launched that silver beam of energy at last. And in the process, it changed from his **Defensive Forme** to his **Blade Forme** ; Aegislash looked no different, just having his shield on his arm rather that the blade portion of his body.

" **Recover** and use **Night Slash** again." Wulfric called out calmly to which Cryogonal glowed with healing light and charged to hit Aegislash hard again. But Ash wasn't going down that easily,

 **"King's Shield!"** Ash called out and Aegislash turned to its **Defensive Forme** , with the shield now on his blade lower-half of his body. Then a grid like barrier appeared which blocked Cryogonal and also lowered the Crystallizing Pokémon's attack power. "Now, use **Iron Head**!"

Aegislash did it again and changed to his Blade Forme to charge with the hilt for a head glowing metallic silver. But getting that hit in didn't help at all when Wulfric called out, **"Sheer Cold!"** Aegislash was soon covered in frigid ice, never to remain focus with freezing temperatures that supposedly matched those in a vacuum.

Ash looked like he was hit underneath the belt but kept it all in to return his Pokémon to release another he had prepared for this Gym Battle. "Go, Snorlax!" Serena and Pikachu understood Ash's choice. They saw that Snorlax's **Thick Fat** ability helped them both against Lysandre's Pyroar. The ability granted not only resistance to Fire type attacks but also Ice type attacks as well.

Wulfric seemed to be only amused to see Ash choose another Pokémon not usually sent against his own. "Now we can stop holding back, use **Ice Beam**!" Now, Wulfric seemed to be rather excited as his Cryogonal release an icy white beam with the same zeal as its trainer.

 **"Chip Away!"** Ash called out in response. Snorlax charged like a wild bull, right through the **Ice Beam** and attacked Cryogonal, ignoring the effects of the **Acid Armor**. "Now use **Belly Drum**!" Snorlax halted once he sent Cryogonal flying, to pound on his large belly like a drum. He glowed red with power while flinching to losing half of his energy to make it happen. Luckily, he pulled out a Sitrus Berry to restore a good portion of his health.

"Go out with **Blizzard**!" Wulfric saw that Snorlax had the power to end this match up with only a single attack. And Cryogonal had no plans to let that happen easily, by conjuring up a blizzard, right in front of Snorlax.

 **"Heavy Slam!"** But when Ash gave that command, Snorlax became a nigh unstoppable force that plowed through the **Blizzard** attack and ending Cryogonal right there and now.

Wulfric returned his Pokémon and released his final one, "Be the tree that stands against an avalanche, Abomasnow!"

Abomasnow is a large, bipedal creature covered in shaggy, white fur. It has pale purple eyes with bushy eyebrows and long strands of fur covering its mouth. Two tufts of longer fur grow on both its back and chest, with the chest fur being longer on the female. Its hands, feet, and tail are dark green and spiky, similar to the foliage of an evergreen tree. On its back are four green spikes that resemble pinecones.

Once it did get sent out, the room was now filled with a hailstorm over the battlefield and already chewing at Snorlax's health. "Now use **Blizzard**!" Wulfric let himself go and Abomasnow roared out another **Blizzard** attack that barely moved Snorlax. But this will be just half of the fun,

 **"Rollout!"** Ash called out and Snorlax rolled right into Abomasnow, sending the Frost Tree Pokémon back a couple of meters. Then Snorlax rolled forward again,

" **Ice Punch** into the ground up front!" Wulfric called out and Abomasnow was able to make a blockade that canceled out Snorlax's **Rollout** attack. And they keep this up again and again, never getting anywhere closer to certain victory. But Serena and Pikachu could see that the two trainers were not getting frustrated at all, they looked like they were having fun.

"It is time to take this up a notch!" Wulfric shouted, reaching into his loose jacket to reveal the Keystone that both trainers are aware off. Especially when Abomasnow shook its fur to reveal a familiar large marble with the cat-eye pattern inside, with the colors of ice-white and leaf-green. "Abomasnow, hear my plea and show your real power! That shines even through the thickest of blizzards and is hear through the loudest of avalanches! Mega Evolve!"

 **{This Pokémon has now undergone its Mega Evolution. It retains its Ice and Grass typing and its ability Snow Warning.}**

The sprouts on Abomasnow's back grow into great shafts of ice. Its fur becomes longer and shaggy over its entire body, particularly around its head. Green fur or sprout remnants surround the base of the large icicles on its back, while white fur covers the middle.

"Now use **Energy Ball**!" Wulfric commanded for her Mega Evolved Pokémon to send out a sphere of energy at Snorlax. It hurt somewhat and finally, the Sleeping Pokémon looked a little worn down.

" **Rest!"** Ash called out and Snorlax got somehow comfortable with the icy floor and hail raining down on his head. "Now use **Sleep Talk**!" Ash called out, hoping that Snorlax has heard him. That was answered when Snorlax got on his feet and moved in with a fist covered with flames.

"You came prepared, young man. Use **Wood Hammer** to parry!" Wulfric called out and Mega Abomasnow did just that with its arm covered with green, transparent energy that gave off the image of a hammer's head. This stopped the sleep walking Snorlax while doing some damage to Mega Abomasnow; **Wood Hammer** is a move that does recoil damage for every use, a lot like **Take Down** and **Double Edge**.

And as Snorlax came to a halt, the a slightly larger hailstone woke him up hard. At least he is fully up and ready to fight again. "Want to make a wager Wulfric?" Ash suddenly suggested rather than commanding his Snorlax further. Wulfric was really taken by surprise at this,

"A wager? During a gym battle? You sure have an unusual way to viewing out battles." Wulfric responded while Ash shrugged, "What are your terms?"

"We both command out Pokémon to use the strongest attack at once, to see who will still be standing." Ash answered and Wulfric took only a second to think this through. He then nodded and so the wager was put into place.

Both trainers gazed and stared at each other for a bit while their Pokémon did the same. They were thinking about what attack they are going to use. And they had their commands sent out at the same time,

 **"WOOD HAMMER!"  
"FIRE PUNCH!"**

Both Mega Abomasnow and Snorlax charged with both attacks ready for the sure-kill hit. The Wood Hammer landed first but then Snorlax found out that he can use his massive girth to shift the power from the attack to fly off him, leaving both him and Mega Abomasnow with the Fire Punch. That landed firmed on the forehead and took its toll on the mighty Mega Abomasnow, sending it down to the icy ground; the sheeting practically shattered on the impact.

"That was an intense and fun match Ash. I am proud to give you this, the Badge which will prove that you have won at this Gym." The badge was shaped like a snowflake with an iceberg in the center. Ash could have sworn that the artist had a good eye for the details of the badge that will stand for any trainer's victory against the Ice types of Snowbelle City.

"Also, further congratulations to you young Ash." Wulfric walked out of the gym with the two trainers. "You have defeated Team Flare and gathered the final badge. Now there is only one way left to go, Victory Road." Ash and Serena looked on with interest. "At the end of Victory Road, will be the Kalos League and the final trainers to match. The Elite Four, all before the Champion."

"Do you know any of the Elite Four? We have Wikstrom in Lumiose City before the Lysandre Labs." Ash asked and Wulfric got a little interested himself.

"Wikstrom sure is a member and you already figured out his Pokémon type specialty." Wulfric answered. "There is another member that I think you know. She showed herself when word got around about the Raid on the Pokémon Factory." Ash and Serena thought hard on this one, "And the last one I know works at a certain restaurant. But the fourth one, I have no idea what that one does for a living. Sorry kid but that is all I and every other Gym leader can tell you."

"Thank you, Wulfric." Ash shook the Gym Leader's hand. "Come one Serena, Pikachu, we still have a lot to see of Kalos!" His friends laughed and ran with him into the horizon for Wulfric to watch with a smirk on his mouth.

'Kid, you will go far and you will be the world's next Iron Trainer.'

XXXXX

Route 21 is a simple one compared to the few previous ones, with a river and several detours. And there were plenty of trainers to battle for a warm-up since Serena's duel with L'orage and Ash's Gym Battle with Wulfric. And there were some new additions from these encounters,

 **{Crustle, the Stone Home Pokémon and the evolved form of Dwebble. With its powerful legs, Crustle can travel great distances while carrying a heavy stone on its back.}**

 **{Wailord, the Float Whale Pokémon and the evolved form of Wailmer. Wailord can dive nearly ten-thousand feet on one breath.}**

 **{Vileplume, the Flower Pokémon and one of Oddish's final evolutions. Using the largest flower petals in the world, it spreads large clouds of pollen that cause allergic reactions.}**

 **{Chandelure, the Luring Pokémon, the evolved form of Lampent and the final evolution of Litwick. Chandelure uses its dancing flames to hypnotize opponents.}**

 **{Tyrantrum, the Despot Pokémon and the evolved form of Tyrunt. Using its jaw, Tyrantrum can rip through thick metal. In the distant past, it was considered unbeatable.}**

 **{Hippowdon, the Heavyweight Pokémon and the evolved form of Hippopotas. It creates an enormous tornado of sand by blowing sand out of the holes in its body, and its mouth is over 6 feet in diameter.}**

 **{Aurorus, the Tundra Pokémon and the evolved form of Amaura. The diamond-shaped crystals on its body expel air as cold as -240 degrees Fahrenheit, surrounding its enemies and encasing them in ice.}**

And then there were the wild Pokémon to also add to the Pokédex,

 **{Spinda, the Spot Panda Pokémon. Spinda uses its seemingly clumsy movements to confuse its opponents. It is said that no two Spinda have the same pattern of spots.}**

 **{Floatzel, the Sea Weasel Pokémon and the evolved form of Buizel. Its flotation sac developed as an aid in chasing aquatic prey. Floatzel can also carry people on its back.}**

 **{Buizel, the Sea Weasel Pokémon. Buizel's collar can be used as a flotation device when inflated. Its head stays above water when floating.}**

Ash was especially impressed with these so he caught them to train sometime in the future;

 **{Scyther, the Mantis Pokémon. Scyther is blindingly fast. Its blazing speed enhances the effectiveness of the twin scythes on its forearms. This Pokémon's scythes are so effective, they can slice through thick logs in one wicked stroke.}**

Scyther is a bipedal, insectoid creature. It is primarily green with cream accents between its three body segments. On the back of its somewhat reptilian head are three points, and it has narrow eyes. Its forearms consist of large, white scythes, which it uses for hunting as well as fighting. On its thighs are spikes of fur, and it has three clawed toes on its large feet. Two pairs of cream-colored wings extend from its back. While these wings do allow Scyther to fly, it is rarely seen doing so. The abdomen of a female will be slightly larger than that of the male.

Scyther's blade-like forearms are capable of slicing through logs, and become sharper by cutting through hard materials. Using swift movements, it camouflages itself and enhances the effectiveness of its scythes. Although it is rare, Scyther can be found in grasslands.

 **{Ursaring, the Hibernator Pokémon. Ursaring searches for honey in a forest daily. To reach its food, it often snaps trees with its forelegs rather than climbing.}**

Ursaring is a bipedal, ursine Pokémon. Its broad body is covered in brown fur, except its muzzle, inner ears, and paw pads, which are a light tan. It has narrow eyes, a triangular, black nose, and wide mouth with small, visible fangs in the upper jaw. The fur on Ursaring's shoulders is longer and more structured, with rectangular extensions that resemble epaulettes. A female Ursaring has longer fur on its shoulders than a male. There is a large, tan, ring-shaped mark on its chest. Ursaring's forelimbs are long, ending in five claws each, while its hind legs are short and thick, ending in three claws each. Its tail is large and spherical in shape.

Ursaring lives in mountainous forests, sleeping in treetops and gathering food throughout the day. While it is skilled at climbing trees, it gathers food by snapping them and collecting whatever berries or fruits fall down. It will mark trees bearing delicious fruit in its territory with its claws. Ursaring's sense of smell can distinguish any aroma, and as such it can find food buried deep underground or in streams.

Serena loved these Pokémon so she caught one of each,

 **{Altaria, the Humming Pokémon and the evolved form of Swablu. As Altaria flies across the sky, it resembles a soft cloud. It hums using its high voice.}**

Altaria is a blue, avian Pokémon. Its body and cloud-like wings are covered in fluffy, white feathers. It often folds its wings behind it, obscuring its back. Two long, blue plumes extend like streamers from the back of its head. It has a short, hooked beak and prominent cheek patches, both of which are white. Additionally, it has beady, black eyes. It has a long neck and short legs protruding from its fluffy body. The feet are blue with four toes, three claws forward and one backward. The tail is made up of five feathers, the outer two being longer than the inner ones.

This Pokémon uses its wings to catch updrafts and soar across the sky. It gracefully glides through the clouds, often while singing or humming in a soprano voice. Its voice seems to have special properties which induce a dreamy state for listeners. Altaria can be very affectionate, enveloping people it has bonded with in its cotton-like wings. Altaria is often found living in forests, though it also inhabits mountain ranges.

 **{Swablu, the Cotton Bird Pokémon. Swablu loves cleanliness and is quick to wipe off any unclean surface with its cotton-like wings.}**

Swablu is an avian Pokémon with a round, blue body. Since it has no discernible neck, its body appears to be all head. There are two long feathers on top of its head, and it has a short, rounded white beak and beady, black eyes. Its wings are fluffy and white, resembling cotton or clouds. It has tiny, white feet and two pointed tail feathers.

Swablu does not like dirty surroundings, so it cleans things with its cottony wings. It uses streams and freshwater springs to wash its wings when they become dirty from polishing. It is commonly found living in flocks in forested habitats, but often flies closer to towns during the spring. Swablu is very friendly and largely unafraid of humans. As a result, it frequently perches on people's heads like a fluffy hat.

But the corn of the crop came the rare catches by fishing. One was from using a Super Rod once every twenty encounters and the other will be the same with a Good Rod,

 **{Dragonair, the Dragon Pokémon. Dragonair stores an enormous amount of energy inside its body. It is said to alter weather conditions in its vicinity by discharging energy from its crystals on its neck and tail.}**

Dragonair is a long, serpentine Pokémon with sky blue scales and a white underside. Its violet eyes are dark and glossy. It has a smooth, rounded snout and a small, white horn on its forehead. Its head is flanked by two small, stylized wings, which are white and curve into a swirl at the base. Three blue, crystal orbs, one on its neck and two on its tail, adorn its body.

Dragonair emits a gentle aura that gives it a mystical appearance. Dragonair hosts a large amount of energy within its body, which it can discharge through the crystal orbs on its neck and tail. This causes its body to brighten and give off a different aura that changes the weather in its vicinity. Dragonair is a rare Pokémon that inhabits seas and lakes.

 **{Dratini, the Dragon Pokémon. Dratini sheds its skin as it grows, often doing so while hidden behind large powerful waterfalls.}**

Dratini is a serpentine Pokémon with a blue body and a white underside. It has white, three-pronged fins on the sides of its head and a white bump on its forehead. Above its large, round, white snout are oval, purple eyes.

As Dratini is filled with life energy, it is constantly growing, and can thus reach lengths of over six feet. As it grows, it sheds its skin regularly. Whenever Dratini undergoes shedding, it hides behind a large waterfall. Although this Pokémon was originally thought to be nothing more than a myth, it has been found in colonies living underwater.

At this point, it will be very difficult to train these recently caught Pokémon to battle the Elite Four. Both Ash and Serena decided to train these as soon as Ash is finished battling them.

XXXXX

Then it was time for Victory Road, the toughest and most dangerous route in the Kalos region. Littered with the strongest wild Pokémon and trainers licensed by the Kalos League to challenge those who have gotten eight badges and thus, are allowed to try for the Elite Four and the Champion.

Once the two trainers entered Victory Road, it was just a large trail that run through clearings and caverns. And there were plenty of new Pokémon to come across,

 **{Graveler, the Rock Pokémon. With a free and uncaring nature, it doesn't mind if pieces break off while it rolls down mountains.}**

 **{Lickitung, the Licking Pokémon. It uses a tongue that is more than twice the length of its body to battle, as well as to gather food.}**

 **{Gurdurr, the Muscular Pokémon and the evolved form of Timburr. Gurdurr trains its muscles by carrying a steel beam. With its amazing strength, even professional wrestlers can't move it.}**

 **{Timburr, the Muscular Pokémon. Timburr always carries a wooden beam. When it can easily lift its heavy burden, it is close to evolving.}**

 **{Zweilous, the Hostile Pokémon and the evolved form of Deino. Zweilous always eats more than it should, moving to a new home after eating all the food it can find.}**

 **{Deino, the Irate Pokémon. Because Deino never stops biting anything it can, it is dangerous to approach without taking precautions.}**

These were the ones that fell from the ceiling from time to time,

 **{Ariados, the Long Leg Pokémon, and the evolved form of Spinarak. It attaches silk to its prey and sets it free. Later, it tracks the silk to the prey and its friends.}**

 **{Spinarak, the String Spit Pokémon. Spinarak can climb any surface easily, and shoot a strong web from both the front and back of its body. Its prey is caught and held tight in its web.**

 **{Noibat, the Sound Wave Pokémon. Noibat can cause damage as well as create hearing problems for its opponents by emitting different sound wave frequencies.}**

Meanwhile, Ash and Serena had followed the trails outside the caves for a couple of times and they were occasionally attacked by at least one of these Pokémon.

 **{Fearow, the Beak Pokémon. The evolved form of Spearow. Its large, powerful wings allow it to fly for an entire day. The crushing power of its beak is tremendous.}**

 **{Spearow, the Tiny Bird Pokémon. Spearow has a very loud cry that can be heard over half a mile away. If its high, keening cry is heard echoing all around, it is a sign that they are warning each other of danger.}**

 **{Skarmory, the Armor Bird Pokémon. Skarmory's body is covered with a steel-like armor, and can fly at speeds of over 100 mph.}**

There was this one that caught Ash's eye and could be a good challenge to train once Ash finishes challenging the Kalos League,

 **{Hydreigon, the Brutal Pokémon and the evolved form of Zweilous. Hydreigon believes that anything that moves is its opponent, viciously attacking with its three heads.}**

Hydreigon is a three-headed, draconic Pokémon with six thin, black wings that each end in two points on its back. It has a fuchsia-colored collar on its neck which surrounds its head. The main head is dark blue and has black eyes with fuchsia pupils. Its two hands are also black and each one harbors a head; these are similarly blue with black eyes with small fuchsia collars on the inside. Its abdomen has two fuchsia stripes and its feet appear atrophied, having no claws or defined soles and two or three small toes. Its tail also sports a fuchsia stripe and ends with a black tuft. Hydreigon is a violent, destructive Pokémon. It will attack anything that moves, determining it a foe. Its heads can consume anything.

And there were a lot of trainers that challenged them on a moment's notice like the other ones that were staff members in the Gyms and on the other routes but the two trainers barely gave them any eye's twitch to them as much as these trainers on Victory Road. After all, these Pokémon were added to their Pokédexes a lot like the ones trained by the Gym Leaders. Pokémon like,

 **{Raichu, the Mouse Pokémon and the evolved form of Pikachu. Raichu's tail functions as a ground and releases electricity into the surface, which keeps it from shocking itself.}**

 **{Kingdra, the Dragon Pokémon and the final evolved form of Horsea. Normally at rest on the ocean floor, but in theories of high activity, even a yawn has enough power to create whirlpools.}**

 **{Machamp, the Superpower Pokémon and the final evolved form of Machop. Its four ruggedly developed arms can launch a flurry of 1,000 punches in just two seconds.}**

 **{Espeon, the Sun Pokémon and one of the many evolutions of Eevee. It predicts opponent's moves and detects air currents with its body hairs.}**

 **{Pangoro, the Daunting Pokémon and the evolved form of Pancham. Pangoro has an ornery personality. It holds a bamboo sprig in its mouth, which allows Pangoro to detect surrounding movements.}**

Those were only the ones in the first cavern, there was another clearing much bigger and with ruins to decorate the trail. And these trainers showed new Pokémon as well,

 **{Florges, the Garden Pokémon and the final evolved form of Flabébé. Long ago, nobles would often ask Florges to create beautiful gardens for their castles.}**

And with that part cleared, it was yet another caver system to go through. And there were new Pokémon to witness as well.

 **{Slowbro, the Hermit Crab Pokémon. Slowbro are able to use powerful Psychic attacks but generally prefers to avoid conflict.}**

 **{Leafeon, the Verdant Pokémon and one of the many evolutions of Eevee. Because Leafeon's cells are like a plant, it performs photosynthesis.}**

Then out of the cave came another trail in a clearing that lead to a lake and waterfall with a brick port sticking out. And some more trainers,

 **{Magcargo, the Lava Pokémon. Magcargo lives primarily in volcanic regions and occasionally emits the lava from its back that circles its body.}**

 **{Golem, the Megaton Pokémon and the final evolution of Geodude. Once a year it sheds its bedrock shell and grows larger.}**

Finally, there was just one more path to go through, with trainers on both sides and on all levels connected by stairs. Torches brighten the corridor just like the rest of Victory Road.

 **{Gigalith, the Compressed Pokémon and the final evolution of Roggenrola. Gigalith's attacks, using the compressed energy from its core, are powerful enough to destroy a mountain.}**

And this was the last addition from Victory Road,

 **{Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokémon, and an evolved form of Eevee. The rings of Umbreon's body glow faintly when exposed to the moon's aura, and it gains a mysterious power.}**

Every other Pokémon was defeated and made the two trainer's teams even stronger. All before the light at the end of the tunnel that shun brighter than the ones before. And once they got out of the darkness,

"There it is." Ash said before he felt the breath in his lung left him, just like the final Battle Chateau with Serena. And if that place was a palace instead of a castle, this one was like both. It was as big as a palace but rather than marble, it appeared to have been made with the bricks used to form the Kalos style castles.

"Are you ready Ash? This is going to be a very important step in your career as a trainer." Ash turned and nodded to the sound of Serena's concern.

"Yes I am. I have made it this far and no matter what happens, I will still have fought the Elite Four." Ash said with confidence. "I will fight to win, because that is all the matters to me and my Pokémon." Serena and Pikachu nodded.

End of Chapter 23.

 ***What do you think? It won't be long for Ash to finally take on the best in Kalos. But in my case, I may or may not update at all next week or the week after with Finals counting down. Take you for your support and patience! ***

 **Pokémon on Hand;**

 **Ash – Pikachu (Male), Aegislash (Male), Bisharp (Male), Mawile (Female), Durant (Female), Greninja (Female), Yveltal (Genderless), Scyther (Female), Ursaring (Female) and Dragonair (Male).**

 **Serena – Delphox (Female), Marowak (Male), Kangaskhan (Female), Phantump (Female), Xerneas (Genderless), and Dratini (Female).**

 **Off Hand;**

 **Ash – Ledian (Female), Kadabra (Female), Snorlax (Male), and Smeargle (Male), Sableye (Male), Lucario (Male), Luvdisc (Male), Talonflame (Male), Gogoat (Male), Lapras (Female), Ferrothorn (Female), Gourgiest (Female), Shuckle (Male), Venusaur (Female), Charizard (Male), Blastoise (Male), Slurpuff (Female), Poliwag (Male), Snover (Male), Rotom (Female), Banette (Female), Chesnaught (Male), Hydreigon (Female), and Ditto (Genderless).**

 **Serena – Furfrou (Male), Spritize (Male), Audino (Female), Luvdisc (Female), Plusle & Minun (Female), Weavile (Female), Gourgiest (Male), Ditto (Genderless), Mr. Mime (Female), Altaria (Male), Swablu (Female), and Poliwag (Female). **


	24. The Heated Battle Of Fire and Flame

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

"Pokémon" – Normal Speech

'Pokémon' – Thoughts

 _Pokémon_ – Flashback

 **Pokémon** – Move Names and Pokémon Abilities

 **{Pokémon}** – Pokédex

Ash, the Iron Trainer

The Heated Battle with Flames!

 _Previously on Ash the Iron Trainer;_

" _There it is." Ash said before he felt the breath in his lung left him, just like the final Battle Chateau with Serena. And if that place was a palace instead of a castle, this one was like both. It was as big as a palace but rather than marble, it appeared to have been made with the bricks used to form the Kalos style castles._

 _"Are you ready Ash? This is going to be a very important step in your career as a trainer." Ash turned and nodded to the sound of Serena's concern._

 _"Yes I am. I have made it this far and no matter what happens, I will still have fought the Elite Four." Ash said with confidence. "I will fight to win, because that is all the matters to me and my Pokémon." Serena and Pikachu nodded._

When Ash restocked his bag, rechecked his supplies and reviewed his team thrice, it was time to try it. To try the Pokémon League, with all but one trainer unknown while their strength hasn't been seen yet. Who knows how far above the Gym Leaders the Elite Four are?

Once Ash had gone through the large doors, the hallway branched off like a fork in a road. Both of the corridors had paintings placed on the far-off walls from the sides of the castle. "Let's try this one." Serena pointed the one to the right and Ash nodded, both of them had a good idea that these corridors lead to the same room ahead; having two of them was probably just an excuse to have more decorations.

And, as they hunched, the two corridors met and led to the same room. This one was like a regal lobby. They were coming out one of the exits that made with plain brick and they noticed more doors. There was this shiny door that was between the two exits out to the two corridors. Then there were the four doors a head, each with its own color.

"Greetings, you must be the rising stars of Kalos." The two trainers turned to see a familiar face. It was the woman who appeared on the Holo-Cast announcement they received as soon as they forced Team Flare out of the Pokémon Factory. "Ash Ketchum, the Iron Trainer and the one who ultimately caused the end of Lysandre and Team Flare. And Serena, who became a Duchess in record time. You two are like a pair of king and queen when you had your uniforms on."

The two trainers felt the need to be shy and blush at the praise. Ash was just glad to not hear the title made-up for him. It is not worth to have a reputation when you are unsure if you can live up to it. "That's us without a doubt. How about you miss?" Ash then asked and the woman nodded,

"You are looking at a member of the Kalos Elite Four, Malva of the Fire Types!" She announced and the two trainers looked like they wish to actually be amused. "Everyone is a critic." Malva muttered with a little disappointment. "Anyhow, you are allowed to try at any one of us in any order, young Ash. I will be in my room, the Blazing Chamber, behind this door." Malva pointed to one of the colored doors, the one that is flame-red, through which she entered.

Ash and Serena just gazed at that door for a couple of moments, "You are going in there, right?" Serena than said, with the awkward atmosphere being stressed in her voice,

"You know why and I won't choose an older woman over you Serena." Ash said in a similar tone and then gave his companion a passionate kiss. One that she gave back with the same amount of feeling. Pikachu giggled to see the pair of ten-year-olds going at it like adults letting loose to each other. It was only a few moments later that Ash broke from Serena and walked through the doorway.

In the Blazing Chamber, on the left and right side of the platform, two huge pipes reside. At first, they are dormant, but once the player enters the Chamber, the pipes initially puff up two small flames each, before sending two huge pillars of fire into the ceiling, raging the whole time.

"So you decided to go for little ol' me as your first challenge." Malva said, looking rather comfy on her throne. "Alright then, Savior of Kalos, I accept. And I am no pushover with my Fire Pokémon either."

"I will release my first Pokémon, Pyroar!" Malva said and sent out the Royal Pokémon which the name brings up Lysandre but this one was not the Pyroar that the madman noble used. As one of the few species with painfully obvious gender differences, this Pyroar was female with a feminine figure and the hair in a long ponytail rather than a large mane with red streaks like the shape of a **Fire Blast**.

"Time for your first official battle, Hydreigon!" Ash pulled a rather risky move; he just caught that Hydreigon out of the wild and barely had any time to train him with Ash in a hurry and that the other trainers only gave so much experience for this Hydreigon. Ash could only hope that Hydreigon's Dragon typing will give him an edge against a Fire type master like Malva. "First use **Tri Attack**!"

 **"Echoed Voice."** Malva calmly commanded. And her Pyroar's scream was able to dissipate the **Tri Attack**. "It is either that you have something that I am not seeing or else you are more reckless than the other trainers that tried to face us in the past." Malva pointed out, "And using a Dragon type against my Fire types might sound good on paper but I am still a member of the Elite Four, don't underestimate me or my team. Now use **Fire Blast**!"

This one was almost as fierce as the Fire Blast used by Lysandre's own Pyroar. And when Hydreigon was hit, the chamber was filled with its great pain. That **Fire Blast** enough to harm a Dragon type like Hydreigon. "Shake it off while using **Roost**!" Ash called out and Hydreigon laid down on the ground trying to ignore the flames until the burns were all healed; but a couple of them were still visible, "You made your point Malva, now rise up and use **Dragon Rush**!"

Hydreigon glared at Pyroar for a moment and then soared up like a rocket. Once near the ceiling, the Brutal Pokémon charged down with her entire body covered with blue energy. "Like we are just going to be sitting ducks, use **Overheat**!" Pyroar opened her mouth and sent out a vortex of flames at the incoming Hydreigon,

"Move according to the fire, Hydreigon!" Ash called out and the Brutal Pokémon was able to figure out the movements of the **Overheat** and dodged that attack, right before landing the hit hard on Pyroar. "Now use **Focus Blast** at close range!"

 **"Overheat!"** Malva shouted out, Ash had surprised her again so there is no time to waste getting aligned with his style and timing again. And the same can be said for her Pyroar, trying to stop the **Focus Blast** with **Overheat**. But,

"Back up the **Focus Blast** with **Dark Pulse**!" Malva was now impressed with Ash and his Hydreigon, who able to fuel the **Focus Blast** with the power of a **Dark Pulse** , becoming a black and red sphere of energy that overpowered the **Overheat** and dealt massive damage to the Pyroar.

"Time to change tactics, use **Endeavor**!" Malva called out and Pyroar rushed out to charge at Hydreigon, of course causing the Brutal Pokémon to be flown back with barely any more health than the Pyroar. "Now use **Flamethrower**!"

Pyroar felt like her body was slowly and painfully crumbling but this was a Pokémon that refuses to back down. And she was glad to see the same determination in Hydreigon's eyes when Ash called, **"Dragon Pulse!"**

Both Pokémon poured out their remaining energy to match at their **S.T.A.B.** attack beams. And, after a few moments, both of them were already at the ground as they struggled to keep it up and hopefully get the edge over the other. That was when Hydreigon roared along with her **Dragon Pulse** attack that got Pyroar to surrender her focus and let the attack hit her.

"Now use **Dragon Tail**!" Ash knew that while Pyroar took a bad hit, she is still a Pokémon of the Elite Four, one hit or otherwise will just end the matchup right here and then.

But while Ash was planning to send Pyroar back into her Pokéball, with another Pokémon coming out, the Royal Pokémon fell when that **Dragon Tail** became a critical hit. Ash was proud of his Hydreigon and can tell that the Brutal Pokémon felt pride as well; and the panting showed how tired Hydreigon was. Malva could see that while returning her Pokémon to her ball.

"Now come and heat things up further, Torkoal!" Malva let loose the same Pokémon from Route 18. According to the Pokédex entirety from that time, Torkoal is a tortoise-like, quadruped Pokémon. It has a large black rock-like shell with holes that glow with a red warmth. Its skin is reddish brown with gray-black bands on its legs and neck. It has a long neck and its eyes seem permanently closed. Torkoal lives in mountains, where it looks for coal. It uses the coal to fill the hollow spaces in its shell, and then burns it for energy. When it blows out smoke from its nostrils and the top of its back, it sounds like a locomotive horn. It blows out black smoke before fleeing and while being attacked.

"First use **Curse**." Malva commanded her Torkoal to glow with eerie energy. "Now use **Flame Wheel**!" Torkoal roared before becoming a wheel made of flames, charging for Hydreigon.

" **Double Team** and then **Roost**!" Ash called out a weird combo but Hydreigon did anyways. Now Torkoal will have to find the real Hydreigon among the various afterimages that showed the Brutal Pokémon resting, healing and restoring his energy. But Torkoal was quick to dish out damage to the copies before there was only on Hydreigon left in sight. "Now use **Tri Attack** to corner Torkoal!"

This time, Hydreigon was able to use **Tri Attack** for real. And from her right hand came a burst of lighting, the left hand was a beam of icy energy while her mouth sent out a swirl of fire. But Torkoal burned through it all with its flames before launching itself into the air and at Hydreigon!

"Take it to use **Payback**!" Ash called out a last resort-type move and while Hydreigon had to feel flames a lot like the ones from the Pyroar, she was able to deal massive damage in dark beams with **Payback**.

"Now use **Stone Edge**." Malva then commanded once both Torkoal landed on the ground, with Hydreigon crashing into the hard floor. The Coal Pokémon then summoned a barrage of sharpen stones, sent against the weaken and hurt Hydreigon. The Brutal Pokémon couldn't hold on any longer.

"Thanks Hydreigon, we finally had you fight a Pokémon Trainer instead of wild encounters." Ash said as he returned the Brutal Pokémon to her ball. "Now if you fight physically, then face my juggernaut Malva! Go Snorlax!"

Malva giggled when the floor shook, with both her and Torkoal flying off for a few seconds too. "That's a juggernaut alright and I've never seen a Snorlax look so determined to fight in all my life. I will love to see more; Torkoal, use **Flame Wheel**!"

 **"Belly Drum!"** Ash called out and Snorlax's first move was to treat his oversized girth to intimate a drum sound while glowing red with energy. But once Snorlax lost half his energy, he also took out a Sitrus Berry to regain some of the health he traded away. And a good thing because when Torkoal met Snorlax, the Sleeping Pokémon was able to send the Coal Pokémon flying with just a backhand swipe. "Now use **Body Slam**!"

 **"Iron Defense!"** Now the roles have switched and Torkoal barely held in when it had to deal with the heaviest Normal type Pokémon in the world on its shell. **"Lava Plume!"** That took a few moments but Snorlax was forced to get off of Torkoal.

" **Inferno!"**

" **Giga Impact!"  
** Ash and Malva shouted off, for a showdown that will decide who will win this match-up. Torkoal let loose a powerful ball of fire that can only be described as an inferno while Snorlax charged with physical power glowing bright enough to illuminate the chamber. With both Pokémon and their attacks met, there was a struggle but Snorlax was able to make through with the help of his **Thick Fat** ability.

But that will mean Ash will have to recall Snorlax, because it is not fitting to force a Pokémon to stay on a battlefield when they have to feel the effects of moves like **Giga Impact**. Malva knew that and made no comment when they both recalled their Pokémon. Ash was doing quite well but the match had just started.

"Now this will be a Pokémon you probably haven't seen before, Chandelure!" But Ash sure did, with a trainer back on Route 21. The look on his face said it all, "Whatever kid."

Chandelure is a Pokémon that resembles a sentient chandelier. It has a striped, round head, and round, pupil-less yellow eyes. There is a ring of small, black spikes on top of its head with a tall, purple flame in the middle. From a black spike below its head, black arms curl upward. These arms are tipped with purple fire. Chandelure's fires do not burn its victims physically, instead burning their spirit. After hypnotizing its opponent by waving these flames, it absorbs the victim's spirit.

"I have just the Pokémon for this, go Greninja!" Ash called out and Malva actually smirked in an amused way.

"So this is the Greninja that I heard so much about. The one with the hidden ability **Protean**." Malva pointed but Ash didn't say a word the whole time, "But let's see about that with **Energy Ball**!" Chandelure created a sphere of green energy and sent towards Greninja.

 **"Mat Block!"** Ash called out and Greninja used the remaining signature move that she has. Earlier on his journey, Ash overheard on how the signature moves of the three fully evolved Kalos Starters were now being used by other Pokémon species. Only **Mat Block** remained exclusive to a Greninja.

What **Mat Block** does is that it works similar to **Fake Out** , it is a high priority move that blocks most attacks like **Protect** or **Detect**. But like **Fake Out** , it can only be used during the first round, the cost for its power. Regardless, the **Mat Block** did work against **Energy Ball**. "Now use **Double Team**!"

"Try **Shadow Ball** , at every one of the afterimages!" Malva shouted once Greninja moved a lot like Hydreigon from earlier. And when Chandelure pushed itself to use **Shadow Ball** on every one Greninja in sight, they all went through harmlessly! "So the rumors are turn-."

 **"Hydro Pump!"** Ash called out and Greninja, with all her afterimages, jumped up to send out a large flood of water each.

 **"Overheat!"** Malva shouted and her Chandelure just barely protected itself with a large vortex of flames surrounding the Luring Pokémon. "Use **Flame Burst** in all directions!" Chandelure then spun around, sending flames all over the battlefield that are bound to hit the Greninja scattered across it.

 **"Night Slash!"** Ash called out and his Greninja charged in through an opening they both spotted. That stopped Chandelure in its tracks, just right for this last move, **"Hydro Pump!"**

Malva was actually more amused than annoyed to see one of her Pokémon go done a lot like a Gym Leader's. "All well, I haven't trained my Chandelure like the rest of my Pokémon and I can easily see that your Greninja is among your most powerful Pokémon."

"She was there when I first started at the humble town of Santalune City. I have trained her as hard as the four that gave me the name of 'Iron Trainer'." Ash actually responded. "Now I will have to dismiss her since we both were a little let down by this match-up." To prove this, Greninja didn't even twitch when Ash returned her back into the Pokéball.

"Okay then kid." Malva said after returning her Chandelure, "Now come out and soar with the sun, Talonflame!" Ash smirked, this Talonflame almost reminded him of his own. But Ash is not going to use his Talonflame against Malva, instead it's going to be…

"Snorlax, come on back!" Ash chose to send out his 'juggernaut' of a Pokémon again since he had to return him on account of the effects of the **Giga Impact**. "First use-." **"Me First!"** Malva shouted and her Talonflame acted out the move before Snorlax could. This wasn't what Ash or Snorlax had seen coming, and so Talonflame was put to sleep. "What?"

"…thanks, I guess that I can try that with my own Talonflame someday." Ash could only say in the face the turn of events. "Now use **Belly Drum** and then **Rest** this time!  
Ash then called out and Snorlax was able to do it without a hitch since Talonflame was asleep first, and seemingly helpless to do anything about it. "Now shake yourself awake and **Crunch**!"

Malva was surprised and really impressed to see Snorlax literally shake himself awake from **Rest** and moved in to use his large jaws on Talonflame. Of course, this also rose the Scorching Pokémon from its slumber. "Okay, this never happened before." Malva commented on this and as a response, the chamber had the cricket sound that followed absolute silence. "So let's start off, use **Brave Bird**!"

Talonflame then shot up into the sky and swooped down to charge for Snorlax, covered with bright blue energy. And Snorlax knew that it was going to hurt if it landed, "Use **Defensive Curl**!" Ash called out and his Sleeping Pokémon didn't question him on such a command. After all, curling into a ball and increasing defensive power had soften the blow from the **Brave Bird** somewhat. "Now get Talonflame off of you and to the ground!"

Snorlax roared before grabbing Talonflame forcibly and got ready to send the Scorching Pokémon to the ground when, **"Flail!"** Malva kept the stakes up when Talonflame started to panic and peck at Snorlax's arm as a form of the move **Flail**. "Now use **Overheat**!" This finally got Snorlax to let Talonflame go. "Now use **Brave Bird** again!"

Talonflame was going for the same strike again and now Ash will have to think of something too if this match is going to go on any further. **"Crunch!"** Snorlax moved in to meet Talonflame's **Brave Bird** to let his jaws on the Scorching Pokémon. "Now finish this!"

"Talonflame!" Malva shouted out but the Snorlax was not only an immovable Pokémon but had the strength as a pack of bulls, that much power is especially deadly to a Flying type Pokémon who has to have light bones in order to life off the ground. It was like a hand-sized rock against a sparrow.

"You really are one of a kind, Ash." Malva finally said once she saw that her Talonflame was swiftly defeated. But she could see that Snorlax was getting rather exhausted from all this. No doubt that Snorlax is one that is not only the most enthusiastic that she ever seen, he was also one that wants his trainer to win to that extent.

"Now come, my ace; Houndoom!"

 **{Houndoom, the Dark Pokémon. The evolved form of Houndour. Houndoom's eerie howl is said to cause those who hear it to shudder in fear.}**

Houndoom is a quadruped, canine Pokémon that is mainly black with a long orange snout and an orange underbelly. It has small, red eyes and a black nose. Around its neck is a white band with a small skull-shaped pendant on its throat. There are two white bands on each of its ankles, as well as three rib-like ridges on its back. Houndoom has a long, skinny tail with a triangular tip and three clawed toes on each paw. On top of its head is a pair of long, curved gray horns. These horns are smaller on the female than the male.

In a Houndoom pack, the one with its horns raked sharply towards the back serves a leadership role. Leadership is determined by fights within the pack. Its gut is full of toxins, which are used to create fire. This gives Houndoom's fire a foul odor and the wounds it inflicts will never heal. Houndoom appears near rough terrain areas. Its howling induces shivering in other Pokémon, and often sends them scurrying back to their nests.

"Use **Inferno** on Snorlax!" Malva was more aggressive and so was Houndoom, compared to the rest of the match. And judging by how Houndoom was much faster than the other Fire Pokémon, this was definitely Malva's ace. "Now use **Foul Play**!"

Ash knew that Snorlax had met his match with Houndoom used **Foul Play** to use his enhanced attack power against him. And Snorlax almost feel unconscious when,

"Use **Rest** and then **Snore**!" The Sleeping Pokémon then rested again to get all his health back and then literally snored up an outcry that actually helped out when the **Snore** attack echoed through the chamber. Houndoom was feeling the **Snore** attack over and over again and it hurt every time.

And to make Snorlax even more amazing and interesting, he awoke from **Rest** by his own **Snore** attack! "Prefect Snorlax, now use **Giga Impact**!" Ash called out for his Snorlax to charge at Houndoom again while the Dark Pokémon was flinching from the echoing **Snore** attack. And the chamber was soon filled with the sound of Houndoom howling in pain from the powerful hit, kicking off a cloud of smoke when Houndoom hit the wall of the chamber.

But while Snorlax was cringing to feel the effects of Giga Impact, waiting for the effects to wear off, it was to no avail. Houndoom got up and out of the smoke cloud, looking only bruised! It is like physical attacks barely work on this Houndoom, only special attacks. "I think you will find my Houndoom very special, a lot like one of your very first ones. She was a gift, a daughter of a Houndoom that I met years ago." Malva commented on Ash's shock and nervousness.

"And she was born knowing this move…" Malva said, **"Punishment!"** Ash widen his eyes. He had heard of **Punishment** from his Pokédex, a very powerful Dark type move. And its power came from the stat changes of the target. Which includes **Belly Drum**!

"SNORLAX!" Ash could only yell to see Houndoom glow dark purple and strike down on Snorlax hard. And this time, the 'juggernaut' finally fell. Ash returned his Snorlax and thanked the Sleeping Pokémon before going his most risky move for that entire match-up.

"Go Venusaur!" Malva raised her eyebrow, she was expecting Ash to pick out another Pokémon with at least a resistance to Fire type moves and a Gras type is the complete opposite.

"It is either that you have a plan up your sleeve or you really are just a reckless boy." Malva responded, feeling the sense of Déjà vu. "Now Houndoom, use **Flamethrower**!"

" **Light Screen!"** Ash called out and Venusaur created a bright box around herself that blocked the **Flamethrower** from Houndoom. "Call it reckless, call me a fool but I am going to give my all to Venusaur and this match."

"Most trainers are scared to death to say such things." Malva said. "Are you really going to throw away any chance to win this match, with a greater chance to lose?" Ash didn't say a word. "Fine then, I will give you a disadvantage; I won't call for any Fire type moves but I will still fight to win. It is only because you are cute when you are so serious."

Ash was still silent and made his move, "Use your own egg move, **Grass Whistle**!" Ash commanded and the mighty Venusaur, he sang. Sung a song that was so calmly that Houndoom was feeling drowsy.

"Fight it to use **Nasty Plot** and then **Shadow Ball**!" Malva shouted and while Houndoom was able to increase her special attack power, the **Grass Whistle** had completed its work. The Dark Pokémon feel to the ground, taking a nap. "Houndoom!"

" **Leech Seed** and then **Double Edge**!" Ash called out and Venusaur sprouted out several seeds and vines that covered the sleeping Houndoom. That was a back-up measure when the Seed Pokémon charged towards Houndoom with her entire body covered with bright energy. Once that move sent Houndoom rolling back a few feet, Venusaur felt the recoil damage but the energy he got from the **Leech Seed** had helped somewhat. "Now use **Frenzy Plant**!"

Ash had a different approach to **Frenzy Plant**. Rather than attacking the target with large, spiked vines that will just disappear, Venusaur will manipulate his **Frenzy Plant** to also bind the target in the large vine stalks. And Houndoom awoke to find herself stuck among the vines that hurt slightly due to her resistance to Grass attacks.

"Get out with **Overheat**!" Malva was relieved to see her ace finally awake, but still suffering from the **Leech Seed** that healed Venusaur from using **Double Edge**. Of course, the **Overheat** had easily burned through the **Frenzy Plant** vines and even the Leech Seeds attached to her body.

"It's time to go for the flame on!" Malva then said and shifted one of the frames of her orange-titled glasses to show a Keystone! And her Houndoom used his paw to shift his collar to reveal something that hidden from sight, a larger stone with the cat-eye pattern and with the colors of pure black and pure red.

Ash scanned this new Houndoom once she had finished her transformation,

 **{This Pokémon has now undergone its Mega Evolution. It retains its Dark and Fire typing. It now has the Ability Solar Power, which activates under harsh sunlight; it damages the user slightly while increasing its Special Attack power.**

As Mega Houndoom, the ridges on its back thicken, and it gains additional, bone-like rings around the base of its tail. The rings on its tail have small spikes on top, causing them to resemble vertebrae. The ridge at the base of Mega Houndoom's neck is longer and curves forward towards its shoulders. Instead of a band with a skull pendant, there is a large, toothed structure around its neck. This bone-like formation has two large spikes on either side and three pointed teeth on the bottom. Mega Houndoom's horns now point straight up with a small, outward curve in the middle. The two bands on its hind legs have vanished, and those on its forelegs are broken in the front. Its claws are a dark red due to its ability to generate more heat. Finally, the tip of its tail is now split down the middle.

"If you want to go out then so will we!" Ash shouted and revealed his own Keystone which alerted Venusaur and made her smirk. "Keystone, respond to our hearts! Give us the power to keep fighting and to overcome the odds that stare us down! Mega Evolve!"

And, like with Houndoom, Ash scanned the new form of his Venusaur;

 **{This Pokémon has achieved its Mega Evolution. It retains its Grass and Poison Tying. It gains the ability Thick Fat, which lowers the power of Fire and Ice type attacks on the user.}**

As Mega Venusaur, the flower on its back grows larger and two smaller pink flowers bloom, one on its forehead and one on its rear. The weight of the flower causes its legs to become sturdier in order to support it. Additional leaves with woody stems, which are supported by vines, are grown around the flower. Mega Venusaur also develops dark markings on its forehead below the new flower.

"Oh, is that why you risked Venusaur against my Houndoom?" Malva asked a rhetorical question. "Well now Venusaur is now a Mega Venusaur, I won't have to hold back. Use **Flamethrower**!"

Mega Houndoom shot out a large stream of flames, greater than any other during the whole match. But Mega Venusaur didn't even flinch and took the Fire type attack with the help of her new **Thick Fat** ability, the same one that helped Snorlax. "It took a long time but Venusaur's new ability works just like Snorlax's." Ash commented, "Now use **Toxic**!"

Mega Venusaur shot out tentacles of venom from the large opened flower on her back. And for being a Poison type still, **Toxic** barely misses and this was a sure-shot. Now Mega Houndoom can either defeat Mega Venusaur or lose to the poison that will slowly but surely eat away at all her health and energy.

"We won't go down like that, use **Dark Pulse**!" Malva shouted and her Mega Houndoom shout out the same beam of dark energy but much more powerful. **Thick Fat** won't help Mega Venusaur with that attack.

" **Petal Blizzard!"** Ash called out and Mega Venusaur pulled out a new move, a storm of flower petals sharpened by the wind. And this **Petal Blizzard** met the **Dark Pulse** , halting the beam of dark energy and damaging Mega Houndoom lightly. "Now use **Earthquake**!"

"Jump!" Malva shouted and Mega Houndoom barely got out of the damage range of the **Earthquake** attack. "Dive in and use **Crunch**!" Mega Venusaur howled in pain when Mega Houndoom sank in large and sharp teeth into her skin.

"Use **Leaf Storm** outward!" Ash called out and Mega Venusaur created a makeshift hurricane of sharp leaves that pecked at the Mega Houndoom, trying to keep her teeth in. "Now get Mega Houndoom off!" Mega Venusaur had the evil glint in her eyes and got all the leaves to attack Mega Houndoom on the muzzle, irritating the Dark Pokémon. Mega Venusaur then took this movement of distraction to tip over and slammed Mega Houndoom on the ground until the teeth finally got out of her hide.

And when Mega Houndoom did get back up, the poison from the **Toxic** had actually drained away all the energy in one of her legs. "You know…" Malva started off, "You really are the most amusing and interesting trainer. You have trained so hard that you are not equal with my team, but you are slightly stronger."

"What about it?" Ash responded and Malva nodded,

"How about a real wager, that I am sure you tried before, you lucky boy." Malva answered and Ash narrowed his eyes. Of course, he knew what Malva had in mind.

"One attack from both sides, nothing heled back. Winner of the wager is the winner of the match overall." Ash said and Malva smirked,

"So, are you man enough to up it?" Malva asked with a seductive voice but Ash was more focused than he ever gave off and didn't even twitch his eye to Malva's tone. "Okay then…"

" **INFERNO!"  
"VENOSHOCK!"**

It happened in an instant. The entire battlefield was covered with smoke, that had the colors of flames and smell of venom. Ash and Malva held their breath in to see who was the ultimate winner. That was because, for the first time, Malva was having a real challenge with Ash.

The smoke finally cleared after a few moments to see that Mega Venusaur had powered down and wasn't moving. No one said a word and as Ash was going to switch out a Pokémon, a thud was heard. Mega Houndoom also lost her Mega Evolved form and there were swirls on her eyes. And with this Pokémon down, Malva's team lost!

"Congratulations!" Malva started clapping to get Ash out of his stupor. She can easily see that Ash is trying to get the fact stick to his head that he just defeated an Elite Four level trainer. "You have good instincts about your Pokémon and how to train them! I had a lot of fun this match!"

"I just didn't want to run in blind because I know you and I am saving another trainer here for last." Ash then spoke up and Malva raised her eyebrow. She then shrugged,

"That's fine. Trainers that make it here with eight badges are allowed to choose the order of trainers like I said earlier." Malva replied. "But I can tell you about the other Elite Four trainers _if_ …" Ash braced for what Malva might demand of him and yet, "If you walk with me out of this hot room and back into the lobby. Your girl Serena will want to find out about how you showed your skills." Ash just nodded.

XXXXX

And the trip wasn't terrible as Ash would have thought. All they needed was to go through the same corridor leading to the Chamber. And Serena was still outside, staring at the red door. "And why are walking out with _an older woman_ , Ash!?" Malva chuckled to hear such a fierce tone in Serena's voice; most women have to wait years of maturing in order to get the gift that keeps their men in check.

"None of the sort, Kalos Princess…" Malva simply responded which made Serena more embarrassed than loudly confused. She just couldn't find the words or anger to stare at Malva. "I only wish to walk your shiny armor knight back out of my Chamber. There is something that I need to tell you both because I, the great and hot Malva (cue the unamused glares), need the judgement of ten-year-olds." Now cue the confused stares.

But that was not going to last when the hallway shook to the volume of this,

"YOU WORKED FOR TEAM FLARE!?"

Malva moaned of a headache to hear such an outburst; then again, she couldn't expect anything less than two trainers that hated Team Flare more than anyone else in Kalos. "WHY!? You are a part of the Kalos League, why be part of terrorists like them!?"

"Kid, you are as mature as any ten-year-old. Don't try to grow up to understand what you may have to do someday for the safety of others and especially your home region." Malva retorted softly. "I was merely there to keep a good idea on Lysandre. And who sent that announcement about the Pokémon Factory once you liberated it? Otherwise, Kalos's economy on Pokéballs will collapse."

"What else did you do while wearing the Team Flare uniform?" Ash asked as stoic as a lord once he took all this in. An outburst like his was more than enough for this woman. "If you are just an undercover agent than what else did you do?"

"You are just trying to savage your pride after you yelled at me like I was a traitor, right?" Malva didn't answer and glared this time. "A little thank-you will be nice."

"I will _thank you_ for the nice battle…" Ash responded, "But what words can make up for being part of a criminal group. How would Kalos take that one of its strongest trainers worked as a double agent? That is why I want to know everything so I can _make-up_ to you right in this lobby."

Malva didn't say a word, and this was worrying Serena and Pikachu. Ash, on the other hand, kept his composure together. That was because they weren't going to listen to words for an answer, it is what the eyes are 'saying' that are 'telling the story'. And Malva's eyes were filled with regret, bitterness to one's self and reluctant agreement to Ash's words; that much the two trainers and a Pikachu could tell from this disgraced Elite Four member.

"That purple-colored door over there is the Dragonmark Chamber, you can guess what type it is based on. That is the type she specializes in, good luck." Malva said before she walked away from the two trainers. Who knows where she is headed but perhaps to face the fact she aided the terrorist Team Flare; something that can ruin her reputation and her Pokémon career in a flash.

End of Chapter 24.

 ***Hi guys! Finals are over and I am back in the game! This will be the first half of the Elite Four that Ash barely bested. He now knows just far beyond the skill of a Gym Leader these trainers are. And, as a spoiler, I won't bet on Ash winning against a certain trainer left over. I need something to drive the story further from the next chapter instead of ending it there.**

 **Pokémon on Hand;**

 **Ash – Pikachu (Male), Aegislash (Male), Bisharp (Male), Mawile (Female), Durant (Female), Greninja (Female), Yveltal (Genderless), Hydreigon (Female),** **Snorlax (Male), Charizard (Male), and Venusaur (Female).**

 **Serena – Delphox (Female), Marowak (Male), Kangaskhan (Female), Phantump (Female), Xerneas (Genderless), and Dratini (Female).**

 **Off Hand;**

 **Ash – Ledian (Female), Kadabra (Female), and Smeargle (Male), Sableye (Male), Lucario (Male), Luvdisc (Male), Talonflame (Male), Gogoat (Male), Lapras (Female), Ferrothorn (Female), Gourgiest (Female), Shuckle (Male), Blastoise (Male), Slurpuff (Female), Poliwag (Male), Snover (Male), Rotom (Female), Banette (Female) Chesnaught (Male),** **Scyther (Female), Ursaring (Female) and Dragonair (Male), and Ditto (Genderless).**

 **Serena – Furfrou (Male), Spritize (Male), Audino (Female), Luvdisc (Female), Plusle & Minun (Female), Weavile (Female), Gourgiest (Male), Ditto (Genderless), Mr. Mime (Female), Altaria (Male), Swablu (Female), and Poliwag (Female). **


	25. Queen of Dragons

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

"Pokémon" – Normal Speech

'Pokémon' – Thoughts

 _Pokémon_ – Flashback

 **Pokémon** – Move Names and Pokémon Abilities

 **{Pokémon}** – Pokédex

Ash, the Iron Trainer

Queen of Dragons, the Grandmotherly Drasna

 _Previously on Ash the Iron Trainer;_

" _YOU WORKED FOR TEAM FLARE!?"_

 _Malva moaned of a headache to hear such an outburst; then again, she couldn't expect anything less than two trainers that hated Team Flare more than anyone else in Kalos. "WHY!? You are a part of the Kalos League, why be part of terrorists like them!?"_

 _"Kid, you are as mature as any ten-year-old. Don't try to grow up to understand what you may have to do someday for the safety of others and especially your home region." Malva retorted softly. "I was merely there to keep a good idea on Lysandre. And who sent that announcement about the Pokémon Factory once you liberated it? Otherwise, Kalos's economy on Pokéballs will collapse."_

 _"What else did you do while wearing the Team Flare uniform?" Ash asked as stoic as a lord once he took all this in. An outburst like his was more than enough for this woman. "If you are just an undercover agent than what else did you do?"_

 _"You are just trying to savage your pride after you yelled at me like I was a traitor, right?" Malva didn't answer and glared this time. "A little thank-you will be nice."_

 _"I will thank you for the nice battle…" Ash responded, "But what words can make up for being part of a criminal group. How would Kalos take that one of its strongest trainers worked as a double agent? That is why I want to know everything so I can make-up to you right in this lobby."_

 _Malva didn't say a word, and this was worrying Serena and Pikachu. Ash, on the other hand, kept his composure together. That was because they weren't going to listen to words for an answer, it is what the eyes are 'saying' that are 'telling the story'. And Malva's eyes were filled with regret, bitterness to one's self and reluctant agreement to Ash's words; that much the two trainers and a Pikachu could tell from this disgraced Elite Four member._

 _"That purple-colored door over there is the Dragonmark Chamber, you can guess what type it is based on. That is the type she specializes in, good luck." Malva said before she walked away from the two trainers. Who knows where she is headed but perhaps to face the fact she aided the terrorist Team Flare; something that can ruin her reputation and her Pokémon career in a flash._

In the Dragonmark Chamber, the room is first filled with blue mist, which clears as soon as Ash enters the Chamber. Two giant structures shaped like a dragon's wings spread wide open, and a cover shaped like a dragon's head lifts up. Two pipes on each side of the player then start emitting some sort of incense into the air.

"Oh hello!" Ash turned on a whim to see the next member of the Elite Four. And this…woman was definitely someone he never met before. But it was clear that she was dressed for the theme in her own way.

She was dressed almost like a tribeswoman, with bones and a simple dress to show for it. Her shirt was completely brown while her skirt was both that color and light brown in vertical stripes. Holding both pieces of clothing together was a dirt-brown, thin sash that its knot shown up front; to furnish it was the three fang-bones, the two on each side were facing upwards while the one in middle was pointing downward.

Her sandals had high heels for a woman past her prime; with fang bones placed on top the feet, the middle being twice the size as the ones on the sides. On her wrists were more fang bones that were actually flipped outward with their bases on a green bracelet at each wrist. Around her neck and laying on her chest was a very large necklace; other than three more fang bones, the necklace had green and dirt brown beads.

Her hair was the shade of moonlight and while it was smooth above her forehead, the ends were wild and moved like flags in the wind. Finally, she had earrings that were large fangs (big enough to be daggers) that had their bases in a gray brace that is connected to her ears.

"You are the Elite Four trainer that specializes in Dragon types. I never got your name." Ash asked with respect for the power and skill that she woman was giving off.

"Of course! Such politeness for a such young trainer likes yourself!" She said and Ash wasn't amused, "My name is Drasna. I am descended from Dragon type trainers that date back to ancient times on the region Sinnoh!"

"I am Ash Ketchum. I just defeated Malva and learned how she was involved with Team Flare. I am not in the mood for jokes." Ash responded in the emotionless tone of a brooder. But he was going to battle instead. "If you may, please send out your first Pokémon."

"Come out my darling, Dragalage!"

 **{Dragalge, the Mock Kelp Pokémon, and the evolved form of Skrelp. Dragalge look very much like drifting kelp when they're swimming with the current.}**

Dragalge is a brown aquatic Pokémon that resembles a sea dragon. Its main body is curved in way that resembles the number three. Its sides are a dull shade of purple with slender vertical lines. Its pectoral fins and tail fin resemble dried up kelp. It has a straightened brown snout. Dragalge has a red leaf-like crest and brown-green antenna on top of its head.

Dragalge can spit poison strong enough to eat through the hull of a tanker; this territorial Pokémon will spit this poison at whatever trespasses its territory. As a result, it is said that ships sailing through the seas where it lives never return.

"Well then, I've got the Pokémon for this." Ash said, taking out a Pokéball. "Come on out, Aegislash!" Drasna smiled to see the Royal Sword Pokémon sent to the field, as a sword embedded in the handles of its shield.

"I have heard that you discovered four Pokémon Eggs on a beach, and they all hatched into four Steel type Pokémon." Drasna said before, "I am impressed of your story because there is no beach south of Kalos that you will have to run through a forest to get to Santalune City." Ash raised his eyebrow and retained his focus on the match; to be distracted for even one moment can cost him the match right at the spot.

"Whatever, use **Shadow Sneak**!" Ash called out and his Aegislash merged with the shadows on the ground to attack Dragalge. Yet it seemed to do little to no damage,

"It's our turn, use **Dragon Pulse**." Drasna said calmly and so did her Dragalge send out a beam of bright, multi-color energy at Aegislash, sending the Royal Sword Pokémon away! "You might have a Pokémon with a resistance but never underestimate my dragons. Now please do **Aqua Tail**."

Dragalge moved with its tail covered in water but Ash saw a way to counter it. With, " **King's Shield**!" Lucky for Ash, Aegislash was a sturdy Pokémon like most Steel types. Otherwise, he won't have recovered just in time for the Mock Kelp Pokémon to move in with its attack within seconds. But **King's Shield** was a priority move and successfully blocked the **Aqua Tail**. And Dragalge then lost a lot of Attack power as a result. "Now use **Autotomize** and then **Iron Head**!"

Aegislash wasted no time to increase his speed and then moved in to land a powerful blow to the head of Dragalge. But the Mock Kelp Pokémon recovered in no time at all and looked just fine. "My, my! You have picked a reliable Pokémon to start this battle for sure!" Drasna laughed, clearly amused. "Now I can enjoy this battle, use **Twister** please."

Dragalge roared and stirred up a tornado, a literal twister, that engulfed Aegislash with ease. "Now use **Thunder** please." Dragalge soon shot out a large thunderbolt that worried Ash.

" **Gyro Ball!"** Ash called out a rather risky move, with a good chance of it not working. But Aegislash started to spin, in an effort to speed up the **Twister**. And when the **Thunder** merged with the **Twister** , "Now!" Aegislash had to feel some of the power from the Thunder attack but the rest of it was being gathered on the other side of the **Twister**.

And Aegislash was able to manipulate the **Twister** to send the concreted mass of electricity at the spot where Dragalge was resting, sending the Mock Kelp Pokémon away a couple of feet with the impact force solely. This also canceled out the **Twister** attack.

"What strategy dear boy! This is the first time in a while that my Dragalge was actually harmed!" Drasna responded with the same calm, yet excitable tone. "Now how are you going to battle?"

"Like this! **Metal Sound**!" Ash called out and Aegislash started to rub the two metal pieces of his metallic body to create a horrid sound that lowered Dragalge's special defenses. "Now a **Shadow Ball** barrage!" Ash knew that it will take a lot more than **Metal Sound** to deal damage to an Elite Four's Pokémon. That was why Aegislash let loose a whole storm of **Shadow Ball** attacks that hit Dragalge at almost any angle.

" **Camouflage** please." Drasna said and that was Dragalge's lucky break when the **Camouflage** move turned it into a pure Normal type. That caused any and all **Shadow Ball** attacks to pass through harmlessly. Yet that also means that Dragalge can't get any **S.T.A.B.** bonus from any attack since any Normal type attacks will not be able to harm a Pokémon like Aegislash. "Now your barrage won't work and we had to put outside at a disadvantage, what are you going to do now?"

" **Scared Sword**!" Drasna had noticed that despite the other attacks, Aegislash only changed stances because of his ability. And this allowed Aegislash to glow bright on the blade part of his body, and hit Dragalge hard. "We are going to keep fighting until one drops."

"Very well, use **Draco Meteor**!" Drasna stopped holding back and called for the heavy artillery. Dragalge gathered energy in its mouth sending it off near the ceiling of the chamber. The sphere then exploded, sending actual meteors down to the battlefield! This forced Aegislash to try and dodge the powerful attack. "Now use your own **Shadow Ball** barrage attack!"

" **Night Slash** , cut your way through!" Ash called out and the Royal Sword Pokémon saw the barrage heading towards him. Now his blade body part was covered with a dark tone, just in time to sever the Shadow Balls before they can hit him. But Aegislash was going to stand in the same place, instead he was going to 'cut' his way through the storm. "Now use **Iron Head**!"

" **Dragon Tail!"** Both attacks met each other and this time, there was no winner. Both Pokémon were sent back by the force from that spot. Now it was time,

 **"HYRDO PUMP!"**

 **"SACRED SWORD!"**

Dragalge shot out a large gust of water while Aegislash charged with his blade glowing brightly. The **Hydro Pump** had halted **Sacred Sword** for a moment but all the power behind the Fighting type move won in the struggle and hit the Mock Kelp Pokémon, finally defeating it.

"Very good Ash!" Drasna said, still smiling while returning her Dragalge to its Pokéball. "Now show us your scales of iron, Druddigon!"

Druddigon is a large, blue, draconic Pokémon with medium-sized wings shaped like thistle leaves. Its bright red head is harder than rock and is very rough. It has a set of glaring, ferocious pale yellow irises. Its arms are longer than its legs, giving it the appearance of a hunchback. It has a thick, moderately-sized tail and sharp claws on both the hands and feet. It also has tall, conical, red spikes; three on each arm, one on each shoulder, two on each leg, and four on its tail. It has a blunt, brutal snout, and bearing a jaw with no discernible teeth; instead, small fang-like protrusions sprout from its jaws. It has a series of olive, ellipsoid scutes running across its belly.

Druddigon warms its body by taking in sunlight with its wings; if its body temperature lowers, it becomes immobile. It has savage physical strength; it nimbly chases prey around its den, using its outstretched claws to catch them. Druddigon lives in caves, and is carnivorous.

"First use **Night Slash** , if you please." Drasna commanded and Druddigon moved towards the Aegislash, almost as fast as her Dragalge.

" **King's Shield!"** Ash called out and Aegislash felt like his body was tore up to use his signature move one more time. Yes, the last time because Drasna had a plan for this **King's Shield** as Druddigon was halted in its **Night Slash** ; it was even ignoring the effects lowering its attack power.

"This is my juggernaut, young man, so send Aegislash to the ground hard, please." Ash saw that Drasna spoke like a grandmother was even of the age to be a fresh one, yet she was still a member of the Elite Four. And soon enough, Aegislash found his exhaustion finally taking toll and couldn't keep **King's Shield** up any longer. "Now please use **Outrage**."

Druddigon had even canceled out its **Night Slash** when Aegislash lowered the **King's Shield**. Now the Cave Pokémon glowed red with rage and power before slamming down both its scaly hands down on the Royal Sword Pokémon. For the final act, Aegislash was given a trip bouncing off the foundation of the chamber; finally learning how a pinball feels.

"Thanks Aegislash, return." Ash said with a solemn tone as he sent his battered Pokémon back into his ball. "Come on out, Mawile!" The Deceiver Pokémon looked especially excited to finally be used in an official battle. Training was getting a little boring for her.

"Getting a little obvious, dear boy. Using a Fairy type against my Druddigon? Are expecting to use it against all my dragons?" Drasna asked with a calmer tone after the adrenaline from the first match-up had died down. "Use **Superpower**." Ash was shocked to see that Druddigon had actually calm itself down instead of getting confused as a result of using **Outrage**.

But now Druddigon was covered in a red hue of Fighting type energy rather than the draconic type. And Ash knew that it will spell trouble, even for Mawile. **"Iron Defense!"** Ash called out for his Deceiver Pokémon to glow metallic and become harder to even be scratched. But Druddigon's **Superpower** attack was able to leave a large bruise. "Now use **Iron Head**!"

"Block with **Night Slash** if you please." Druddigon had surprised Ash once again when the Cave Pokémon was able to stop **Iron Head**. "Now use **Fire Fang**." Ash was especially worried to see Druddigon bit down on Mawile with all the teeth covered in re-hot flames. And Mawile was screaming from all the pain until,

 **"Metal Burst!"** Ash called out and Drasna widen her eyes this time. Mawile then stopped struggling and started to smirk instead. She was still feeling the pain but this was actually good. Because the pain and damage from the **Fire Fang** was fueling **Metal Burst** , a sliver orb that came from Mawile's large jaw and hit Druddigon hard.

"Now use **Play Rough**!" Ash called out for Mawile to literally 'play rough' with Druddigon and beaten on him similar to those punch-up clouds kids often watch on cartoons. And this time, nothing is stopping Druddigon from feeling all the pain and punishment since he chipped away all his strength and toughness.

"You are such a darling trainer and with very good judgement of your Pokémon." Drasna said as she returned her Pokémon. "For my next dragon…"

"Sound the way through our darkness, Noivern!" This Pokémon reminded Ash of the Dragon and Flying types that he encountered along with his friends in the caves along Victory Road.

 **{Noivern, the Sound Wave Pokémon and the evolved form of Noibat. The ultrasonic waves Noivern releases from its ears are powerful enough to crush a boulder.}**

Noivern is a large bat-like Pokémon with enormous ears suited for precise hearing. It has a mane of white fur sprouting around its neck and upper back. Noivern has two black wings lined with a dusky purple and has maroon grasping claws. A teal membrane fans between its ribcage and wings. When its mouth is open, two pointed teeth can be seen on its lower jaw.

From its ears, Noivern releases ultrasonic waves, which can be strong enough to shatter a large boulder. It uses these waves to freely navigate through darkness, allowing it to easily ambush prey under cover of night. Noivern is known to be extremely combative toward anything that wanders too close to it. It loves eating fruit; thus, approaching it with fruit helps to keep it calm.

"First use **Super Fang**." Drasna commanded and Noivern revealed sharp looking fangs that bite down on Mawile hard, being a Steel type did nothing to challenge the power of the **Super Fang**. "Now use **Flamethrower**."

"One last **Metal Burst**!" Ash knew that one **Metal Burst** could stop Drasna's Druddigon but that Cave Pokémon was already exhausted and this Noivern was fresh out of its Pokéball. And while Mawile tried her best to ignore the flames consuming her tiny body, she did send out a sliver ball of light that glowed brighter than the first. And this one actually left something to show on Noivern's body; even sending the Sound Wave Pokémon to the battlefield for a moment.

And it took a moment for Mawile to smile before fainting to the **Flamethrower** attack. Ash was silent when he returned her back into the Pokéball, "Come and fight, Bisharp!"

"You must be confident that another Steel type Pokémon can last against my Noivern, dear boy." Drasna commented, "Noivern use **Flamethrower** again." And the Sound Wave Pokémon sent out another stream of flames at Bisharp, stoic as a general and waiting for his first command.

"Use **Stone Edge** , like we practiced!" Ash called out and the Sword Blade Pokémon generated a storm of large, sharpened stones but none flew off towards Noivern just yet. Instead, they surrounded Bisharp and blocked the **Flamethrower**. "Now!'

That call was when Noivern howled to feel a very light avalanche of small sized boulders on top of its head and wings. This, of course, caused the **Flamethrower** to be canceled out. "Noivern, dodge **Stone Edge** with **Dragon Dance**!" Drasna actually yelled out and the Sound Wave Pokémon saw the rest of Bisharp's **Stone Edge** heading its way.

Yet Noivern had enough time to do its dance in order to gain more Attack power and enough speed to dodge the **Stone Edge**. **"Feint Attack!"** Drasna raised her eyebrow to why Ash will use such a low-power move that just happened to never miss until, **"Thunder Wave!"**

"OH!" Drasna proclaimed and then giggled. "You sure know how to pull out the unforeseen and use them to trick us. What a darling trainer you are!" Ash didn't say a word and his Bisharp just jumped down to the ground while Noivern was not laughing through its paralysis. "Now my dear, use **Tailwind** and **Roost**."

Noivern actually moved through his paralysis to generate a gust current behind his wings for more speed and then settled down on the battlefield to recover from all the damage but, " **Swords Dance** and **Duel Chop**!"

Bisharp moved faster than most Steel type and while he ran, Bisharp increased his fighting spirit and thus his Attack power. Noivern had just started to use **Roost** when the Sword Edge Pokémon arrived in front of it, slamming one powerful chop to the head before another set it flying to the wall behind Drasna.

And yet, just as Bisharp just as much as blinked, Noivern got up and looked no different a couple of bruises. "That's a real tank right there Bisharp." Ash spoke up and his Pokémon nodded. "So, let's get this over with because we don't have all day."

"I agree." Drasna said so both her and Ash took in a deep breath before shouting out their next commands.

 **"HURRICANE!"**

 **"GUILLOTINE!"** Bisharp growled to feel the sharp winds take upward and try to eat away at his metal skin. It was like trying to walk into the direction of a rapid-moving river. But all that ended when Noivern howled, its paralysis causing the Sound Wave Pokémon to freeze up. This caused the **Hurricane** attack to be canceled out, nothing was stopping Bisharp landing that knock-out move; and land that **Guillotine** , he did.

"Come and soar as high as your dreams once did, Salamence!"

 **{Salamence, the Dragon Pokémon and the final evolution of Bagon. Constant dreams of flight caused a shift in its cellular structure. When it evolved, Salamence finally grew wings.}**

Salamence is a quadruped, draconic Pokémon with a long, tapering tail. It is primarily blue with a gray lower jaw and thickly scaled underside. There are red markings on its throat, the underside of its tail, and stripes on the inner surface of its legs. Additionally, there are raised red ridges above its eyes. Three flat fins protrude from either side of its head. It has two pairs of pointed teeth, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. Each of its short legs has three claws. This Pokémon's powerful desire to fly triggered a mutation that allowed it to grow large, red wings. As an expression of joy, it flies around and releases blasts of fire. If enraged, it becomes uncontrollable and will destroy everything in its path. This Pokémon is found living in rough terrain.

"Use **Fire Fang** if you please." Drasna commanded and Salamence charged in with fangs covered in fire, a lot like her Druddigon.

"Take it with **Iron Defense**!" Ash called out and while Bisharp was skeptical, he still willed the durability of his body to reach twofold. The **Fire Fang** still hurt but not as bad as it could, "Now **Thunder Wave**!"

"Let go, hurry!" Drasna shouted and Salamence quickly released its bite on Bisharp but **Thunder Wave** had a very low chance of missing. And Bisharp sure didn't. "Try to fight it and use **Flamethrower**!" Drasna was especially worried since she already figured out Bisharp combo with **Thunder Wave** and eventually, a **Guillotine** attempt.

Too bad that while Salamence did sent the stream of fire, the **Thunder Wave** must have also made it slower. Slow enough for Bisharp to easily dodge. **"Stone Edge!"** Ash called out for his Bisharp to send out a storm of rocks.

"Block them with **Steel Wing**!" Drasna called out and Salamence struggled against its paralysis to cover its large wing with a metallic color, to use a make-shift shield against the **Stone Edge**. Unfortunately, even this move was too slow to do much good since Salamence was hit by some of the stones anyways. But Salamence wasn't down just yet, **"Draco Meteor!"**

"Dodge them!" Ash called out and Bisharp saw the power behind those falling stars that came when that large glowing sphere exploded near the ceiling of the chamber. And the Sword Edge Pokémon found it difficult to dodge them since there were more falling stars than both him and Ash thought. Some even landed hard on Bisharp, "Use **Rock Polish**!"

Bisharp never thought to use it but he willed his body to glow brightly and found himself slightly lighter but definitely nimbler. And it was enough to make it through the rest of the **Draco Meteor**. "Now move in for a **Night Slash**!"

 **"Double Edge!"** Salamence charged in, looking like a very thin torpedo of energy against Bisharp and his **Night Slash**. And the Sword Edge Pokémon found himself fighting a losing battle for him. It only took a moment for Salamence to win over and landed that powerful hit on Bisharp. Yet the Sword Edge Pokémon was able to use the ground beneath him to stop Salamence.

"Get Salamence off with **Metal Burst**!" Ash called out and Bisharp was able to conjurer up a sphere of silver energy while barely holding back Salamence with only one hand. Bisharp definitely was well-trained since it took only a moment to send the sphere of Steel type energy at Salamance's head.

"Try a **Brick Break**." Drasna tried to calm herself down, it was only getting her Pokémon hurt, even just slightly. And while Salamence was wondering why such a low-power move, it sent down one of its legs down on Bisharp.

"Block it with **Iron Head**!" Ash called out and Bisharp charged to meet that **Brick Break** 'head-on'. And this also gave Bisharp a terrible headache, only annoying at best. "Now **Payback**!"

Bisharp smirked and used the damage done to top of his head to fuel his merciless attack with his arms covered in darkness. **"Guillotine!"** Ash called out and Bisharp jumped up into the air, swung down with his arms covered with deadly sharp blades made from Steel energy and ended the match up right there with Salamence. The Sword Edge Pokémon is definitely going to be extra infamous among Ash's Steel types with that deadly combo. But those thoughts will have to come later when Drasna released her final Pokémon.

"Sing us a lovely song, Altaria!" Ash then saw the Humming Pokémon, like the one from the final route in Kalos. Seeing its beauty as a well-cared and trained Altaria, Ash had to urge to suggest that Drasna will share some tips with Serena and her own Altaria. " **Earthquake** if you please."

Ash knew that this Altaria is leagues above the wild ones from Kalos Route 22, and the field surely shook when this Altaria used one of its legs to slam on the ground hard enough to cause a web of cracks at the impact zone. "Jump!" Ash called out and Bisharp just barely avoided the **Earthquake** attack. That is because of the one weakness this Sword Edge Pokémon can't overcome; his body weight, that made most Steel types infamous.

And because of that, Bisharp couldn't stay in the air for long. And couldn't land anywhere else than one of the cracks made by Altaria's **Earthquake** attack. "Now my dearly, use **Moonblast**." Altaria took the chance when Bisharp was struggling to get free and the large sphere of power hit rather hard. "Now use **Sky Attack**."

"Bisharp!" Ash called out while the Humming Pokémon went for the kill against Bisharp who couldn't even help himself. **"Iron Head!"** Now the Sword Edge Pokémon heard those words and, with a malicious grin, used his harden head to meet Altaria's. The sick sound of bone meeting steel was heard through the chamber.

"Oh dear!" Drasna was now horrified to witness such a sight. "Use **Rock Smash** , hurry!" Altaria was dizzy, hurt and seemed to be having fuzzy vision but still heard its trainer well enough to punch Bisharp hard in the torso, with its claw glowing with power.

"Thank you Bisharp!" Ash then recalled the Sword Edge Pokémon and took out another Pokéball, "I can't keep you out of action any longer, Durant!" Drasna saw that while this Durant was not much different than a regular one, this Durant looked well-trained like the other three Steel type Pokémon that were giving their trainer a reputation unknowingly. "Use **Agility** and then **Crunch**!"

Durant shot forward, getting faster for every step made with her six legs, and jumping up to bit down hard on Altaria's wing. And with the head injury, the Humming Pokémon seemed to be extra sensitive to pain. Altaria reacted almost like it was on fire at that wing.

"Shake Durant off with **Steel Wing** , hurry dear!" Drasna was extra concerned for her Pokémon. If she was any smart trainer than she will have to concede the match, right here and now to tend to her Altaria. It could even have serious brain damage from that deadly and sickling concussion.

But this Altaria was an Elite Four trainer's Pokémon and not to be taken lightly, no matter the circumstance. That is the ironclad rule of being a member of the Elite Four, no mercy and exceptions. And speaking of iron, this Altaria was able to turn the hardness in the damaged wing to that of molten iron; **Crunch** couldn't even scratch that wing. Nor prevent Durant from being flown off.

"Change of tactics Durant." Ash was wondering why they were still battling even when it seemed that Altaria wasn't in the right of mind. "Time to give some to this Altaria for all our friends falling earlier. Use **Retaliate**!"

Durant was also worried, she was no fool to how her opponent was shaking like a newborn deer. But she had to keep fighting if Drasna is not going to concede or stop the fight in anyway. With the speed from using **Agility** , Durant charged to strike at Altaria hard and fast.

But it was that moment there that, "Drasna! If you are not going to return your Pokémon than I can't fight anymore. Especially not when your Altaria is about to fall into a coma.

"It is time my darling dragon!" Drasna shouted, reaching for her necklace and for one of the fangs attached with the beads. She then gently tugged at the center fang, pulling it to reveal a Keystone, like with Malva! And her Altaria then pecked at its wooly cotton to reveal a necklace for itself, with a large stone that had the cat-eye pattern with the colors of pure white and sky blue. "Keystone, bring new sounds and beauty to my dragon's song! Mega Evolution!"

This Pokémon was more like a blue bird stuck in a cloud with how the cotton from its wings grew. **{This Pokémon has undergone its Mega Evolution. It is now a Dragon and Fairy type. It now has the Ability Pixilate, which converts Normal type moves to Fairy.}**

Mega Altaria has more extensive cloud-like plumage, with a large, fluffy mass extending from its back. The feathers have grown as a self-protective measure, and they glimmer with an iridescent sheen. Its cottony wings are more distinct than in its base form, and its blue belly is now exposed. Additional fluff surrounds its neck like a collar, and its head is adorned with a hat-like crest. A single, small feather curls out from its forehead, though its facial features are unchanged. Its tail feathers have grown into a long, wavy streamer, with three longer central plumes. Mega Altaria's singing voice is even more beautiful than that of its regular form.

"Now use **Refresh** if you please and show your **Hyper Beam**." Altaria then glowed with a bright green energy which actually healed its concussion; it even looked like its mind has been cleared! Just in time to let loose a beam of energy that wasn't the bright white like the standard **Hyper Beam** attack. It was more pink than white.

Durant roared to feel such a move that was still ineffective but dealt damage that she can easily feel through her iron-clad exoskeleton. But she pulled through and saw that Mega Altaria was now feeling the effects of the transformed **Hyper Beam**. "Use your special move, **Rock Climb**!"

With Mega Altaria frozen from the effects of its **Hyper Beam** , there wasn't any time to dodge the battlefield growing a mountain which slammed into its bottom-side. And Durant was literally climbing it and with the speed of a bullet, landed that hit on the Humming Pokémon. Now Mega Altaria had not a concussion but now confusion ringing in its head.

 **"Iron Head!"** Ash called out for his Durant to deal some massive damage since Mega Altaria was still weak to Steel type moves for being a Fairy and Dragon type. It was not like with his Mawile that has the weakness of Fairy types canceled out by being a Steel type herself.

 **"Cotton Guard."** Drasna said with confidence and Mega Altaria increased the amount of puff and cotton around its body, to soften the blow from Durant. When she did hit Mega Altaria, the Humming Pokémon barely flinched. "Now send Durant off of you with **Dragon Dance** , dearly."

Mega Altaria glowed red and used the motions of dancing to send Durant into the air, helpless. "Now use **Sky Attack**." Mega Altaria then moved towards Durant with its entire body covered in transparent energy,

" **Metal Sound**!" Ash called out and Durant used her pincers to send a horrid soundwave that hit Mega Altaria but didn't do as much as slow it down. "Now use **Flash Cannon**!" Durant sent out the metallic colored beam at Mega Altaria, forcing the Humming Pokémon to take the super-effective damage. "Now use it to dodge the **Sky Attack**!"

And Durant was able to do so, landing safely on the ground while Mega Altaria had a crash course in an attempt to stop and keep Durant in its sight. "Nice tricks, young trainer." Drasna then said. "But now we are no longer holding anything back. Use **Psych Up** and then **Dragon Rush** , please."

Ash widen his eyes, he read about pretty much every Pokémon move from the Pokédex. This one will allow Mega Altaria to copy any stat changes done to Durant, or more specially the speed increase from **Agility**. "Get away from Mega Altaria!"

Durant tried to run, to get some distance from Mega Altaria, but it was to no avail. Mega Altaria glowed brightly with different colors to become as fast as Durant herself. "Use **Dragon Rush** , please." And Mega Altaria was able to not only catch up with Durant but landed a powerful hit with **Dragon Rush** , sending the Iron Ant Pokémon into the air.

" **Dig** , into the field!" Durant followed Ash to the letter and submerged herself into the cracked battlefield, not knowing of the danger that she willing walked into (or dug into, in this case).

" **Earthquake** if you please." Drasna said and Ash had no cards left to draw. Nothing can help Durant now since **Earthquake** does double damage to a Pokémon using **Dig**. And from one of the holes came the Iron Ant Pokémon herself, finally knocked out and so soon.

"Thank you Durant, return." Ash said with a solemn tone, with guilt at how extra reckless he was. And Ash should've known that Mega Altaria will use **Earthquake** ; that was partly how the Humming Pokémon finished off his Bisharp, for crying out loud! "Now come forth, Charizard!"

"Using a Fire type? You must know more about Fairy type Pokémon than the average trainer." Drasna commented and Ash nodded. "Well know that we don't have to hold back anymore, use **Draco Meteor** if you please."

Mega Altaria sent out the same storm of falling stars from the few times in the previous matchups. "Dodge with **Flame Charge**!" Ash called out and Charizard roared before taking flight, engulfed in flames that actually burned through the falling stars while increasing Charizard's speed by one stage each.

By the time **Draco Meteor** had run out of steam, Charizard as now faster than even the Mega Altaria. "Use **Psych Up** , if you please." Ash wasn't going to let the same trick work twice on his Pokémon.

 **"Swagger!"** Charizard then glared hard at Mega Altaria, enraging the Humming Pokémon while increasing its Attack power greatly, Mega Altaria was now confused as well. "Now use **Steel Wing**!" Charizard charged in with his enhanced speed, which Mega Altaria failed to copy, and struck the confused Dragon and Fairy type with his own iron-hard wing.

"Try a **Dragon Pulse**!" Drasna called out and Mega Altaria tried to calm itself down, only to crash down hard. "Altaria!"

"Well it's like you said, time to go all out." Ash said, rolling down his sleeve to reveal the Keystone bracelet that he received in Shalour City. And Charizard also revealed a Mega Stone hidden on the back side of head, turning it from a head accessory to a choker; the stone gave itself away with the toothpaste pattern within, that was of the colors red and yellow that can be found in a burning flame. "Keystone, respond to my heart. Let us both reach the pinnacle of battle! Mega Evolve!"

And Charizard evolved but retained most of his figure, just with extra details and features. **{This Pokémon has achieved one of its Mega Evolution. It retains its Fire and Flying type. Now its ability is Drought, which summons Harsh Sunlight to the field; underneath, Fire types moves are stronger while Water type moves are weaken. Other certain moves are also affected by Harsh Sunlight.}**

When Mega Evolved as Mega Charizard Y, this Pokémon becomes more sleek and expansive in appearance, but retains its normal coloration. However, it now has white pupils. It has three pointed horns on the back of its head, the middle of which is longer. Its shorter snout has larger fangs and a ridge on the nose. Its neck is shorter and its hands are much smaller, but its torso and legs are longer. Small wings develop on its wrists, while the ones on its back become larger and now have ragged edges. The back of its tail has a large thorn at the base and three smaller ones near the tip, which now burns with a longer flame. Mega Charizard Y is said to have incredible flying prowess, being able to reach incredible heights.

And once Charizard had Mega Evolved, the chamber was brightened up by sunlight that somehow found its way into the large, darkened room. That had to be the Harsh Sunlight which can be summoned by using **Sunny Day**. "Let's show here your new power, **Fire Blast**!"

Mega Charizard roared and sent out the large flames shaped like the Kanji for the term at Mega Altaria. And this one was far greater than the one from Lysandre's Pyroar or Malva's. Ash could tell when it practically scoured the cracked ground and made Mega Altaria cried out in pain.

"Time to get serious, **Dragon Rush**!" Drasna was actually getting excited from all this. And Ash looked the same along with the two Pokémon,

 **"Flare Blitz!"** Mega Charizard charged in, engulfed in flames while Mega Altaria was the same with draconic energy. And they meet with a bright and loud collusion. "Now use **Metal/Dragon Claw**!"

From there, it was a real slug fest when both Pokémon clawing at each other, dodging one attack and another. And this went on and on until.

"What do think? What to do a wager? The Pokémon that remains standing will be the winner." Ash offered and Drasna liked the sound of it.

"Very well, young trainer." With that in mind, the two trainers thought hard on which move to use while their Pokémon waited in suspense, never letting the other out of their sight. And then they called out,

 **"GIGA IMPACT!"**

 **"BLAST BURN!"**

Time seemed to slow down as both Pokémon readied themselves for the devastating attacks they were about to perform. Mega Charizard struck the battered battlefield and sent flames underground from his fist, towards Mega Altaria who was covered in bright pink energy (almost in the shape of a torpedo).

That was when it all happened, like a volcano due for its occasional eruption. Mega Altaria was engulfed in the flames of the **Blast Burn** that ate away at the Humming Pokémon as well as the energy in its **Giga Impact**.

XXXXX

"Oh, what wonderful Pokémon!" Drasna giggled at her defeat. "Oh you looked so adorable when you were so serious against my dragons! Serena is so lucky to have a trainer such as yourself being her brave knight~!" Ash didn't know if Drasna was teasing him or making a joke. "Regardless, there are only two of us left for you to face. And remember this since it is important…" Ash nodded, "If you should lose to just one of us then you will have to give up your badges and try the Pokémon League again. And, unlike the other regions that have it annually, we can only afford to open the gyms every _three years_."

This didn't exactly kill the confidence in Ash's soul but definitely caused doubt and anxiousness to settle in. Ash was doing just fine but will he go against Wikstrom, the real Iron Trainer of Kalos?

End of Chapter 25.

 ***Thanks for the support and the 'welcome'. I was planning to have two matches with the Elite Four trainers in one chapter. But then I changed plans to have one in their own chapter instead. Hope you still like it because I am hoping to get to when the story will near its end. And this will be the fourth mainstream story that I have completed. Wish me luck!***

 **Pokémon on Hand;**

 **Ash – Pikachu (Male), Aegislash (Male), Bisharp (Male), Mawile (Female), Durant (Female), Greninja (Female), Yveltal (Genderless), Snorlax (Male), Charizard (Male), and Venusaur (Female).**

 **Serena – Delphox (Female), Marowak (Male), Kangaskhan (Female), Phantump (Female), Xerneas (Genderless), and Dratini (Female).**

 **Off Hand;**

 **Ash – Ledian (Female), Kadabra (Female), and Smeargle (Male), Sableye (Male), Lucario (Male), Luvdisc (Male), Talonflame (Male), Gogoat (Male), Lapras (Female), Ferrothorn (Female), Gourgiest (Female), Shuckle (Male), Blastoise (Male), Slurpuff (Female), Poliwag (Male), Snover (Male), Rotom (Female), Banette (Female) Chesnaught (Male),** **Scyther (Female), Ursaring (Female) and Dragonair (Male), and Ditto (Genderless).**

 **Serena – Furfrou (Male), Spritize (Male), Audino (Female), Luvdisc (Female), Plusle & Minun (Female), Weavile (Female), Gourgiest (Male), Ditto (Genderless), Mr. Mime (Female), Altaria (Male), Swablu (Female), and Poliwag (Female). **


	26. The Man of Art and the Sea

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

"Pokémon" – Normal Speech

'Pokémon' – Thoughts

 _Pokémon_ – Flashback

 **Pokémon** – Move Names and Pokémon Abilities

 **{Pokémon}** – Pokédex

Ash, the Iron Trainer

The Man of Art and the Sea

 _Previously on Ash the Iron Trainer;_

" _Oh, what wonderful Pokémon!" Drasna giggled at her defeat. "Oh you looked so adorable when you were so serious against my dragons! Serena is so lucky to have a trainer such as yourself being her brave knight~!" Ash didn't know if Drasna was teasing him or making a joke. "Regardless, there are only two of us left for you to face. And remember this since it is important…" Ash nodded, "If you should lose to just one of us then you will have to give up your badges and try the Pokémon League again. And, unlike the other regions that have it annually, we can only afford to open the gyms every three years."_

 _This didn't exactly kill the confidence in Ash's soul but definitely caused doubt and anxiousness to settle in. Ash was doing just fine but will he go against Wikstrom, the real Iron Trainer of Kalos?_

Ash still had two doors left to go through, the one that was as blue as the oceans and the one that had the gray-shade of freshly molten steel. But there was just this feeling about the latter that almost made Ash want to avoid it. So that is why he was approaching the blue door.

"That second door was to a trainer of Dragon types?" Serena asked all the while she keep holding Pikachu as she waited outside the chambers for Ash to have his battles. And she was worried for both times, especially with all the shaking and loud noises muffled by the doors and the corridors. "And she had her own Altaria?"

"Drasna was also a trainer that battled like a grandmother training her grandchildren. So I am sure that once this is all over, she might give you some insight on your Altaria." Ash answered, "After all, I can tell that this Altaria was well-trained. It took down two of my Steel types until a **Blast Burn** finished it all off. You also will love Altaria's Mega Evolved form."

"I will take your word for it and please don't take long this time?" Serena asked and then gave Ash a quick kiss on the lips. Yet the feeling stuck on and Ash tried his best not to show such a ridiculous face that his cheeks were making; not in front of Serena or Pikachu and especially not in front of the trainer located in this 'Flood Chamber'.

In the Flood Chamber, two chains connected to hollow, screw-shaped pillars reside on each side of the platform. Once entering the chamber, the chains get pulled down, while the both pillars spin upwards, soon coming to a halt. The pillars then spout out large masses of water, which also starts pouring down from the roof line, flooding the entire Chamber; but only up to Ash's ankles.

And the trainer that was at his throne was someone that surprised Ash like the previous one. He was sure that this was the first time the young trainer even came across. "Hello challenger, my name is Siebold. I am a member of the Kalos Elite Four that gives his life for the art of battle and for the Pokémon of the great, vast ocean!" Ash didn't know what to make of this either.

Siebold was a character that looked somewhat of a chef with blonde hair and black eyes. His outfit was mostly white with some parts being blue. His collar was straightened instead of bent, and it reached almost to his ears; there was a blue on the other side of the collar. He had two aprons, one that was small and fancy that barely went past his waist; the other was much bigger and almost touched his shoes, with a blue outline. The shoes in question were very simple yet refined and each had a button-shaped strap that also had a blue outline. His arms had straps, opening outward around his elbows, that also was blue on the inside. Finally, he had a large bowtie that was blue on the strand and the tie had a light-blue stripe in the middle; and the bowtie was decorated with a golden pendent that had a familiar stone embedded.

"If you are a part of the Elite Four then you will know why I am here. I have faced two of you already." Ash said. "With only two left and one of them saved for last, I had nowhere else to go but this Chamber."

"Indeed. "Siebold said as he walked down to the submerged field that Ash had walked on. He didn't seem to be uncomfortable with the water that was eating away at Ash's feet already; it must have been that Siebold was wearing water-proof shoes. "Then let our battle of art begin! Come on out, Clawitzer!"

 **{Clawitzer, the Howitzer Pokémon and the evolved form of Clauncher. Clawitzer can travel at nearly 70 miles an hour when it propels itself by shooting water from the back of its claw.}**

Clawitzer resembles a cyan-colored shrimp with a single black stripe on each of its body segments. The legs that this Pokémon had as a Clauncher have disappeared. Clawitzer has two claws, the right one much larger than the left one. The smaller claw is blue, with a yellow tip and black stripe. The large claw is dark blue, with a pair of yellow antennae and three black stripes. Clawitzer has a black stripe across its face and yellow semi-circular eyes.

Clawitzer's massive claw can launch cannonballs of water capable of piercing tanker hulls. It also has a nozzle on the back, through which Clawitzer can expel water to propel itself at a speed of up to 60 knots.

"Come out Mawile!" Siebold raised his eyebrow to see the Deceiver Pokémon being sent out. **"Sunny Day!"** Ash once again confused Siebold. Sure Water type moves are weakened with Harsh Sunlight but does this trainer think this will help win this battle? "Now **Solar Beam**!"

 **"Dragon Pulse."** Siebold commanded and his Clawitzer countered this attack with a multi-colored beam that intercepted Mawile's **Solar Beam** easily. And yet Clawitzer stopped its attack once Mawile's. "You got one small advantage fighting us with a Fairy type but is **Solar Beam** the only move you are going to use?"

" **Stockpile** and then **Thunder Punch**!" Ash only answered like so and Siebold didn't look anymore amused. Mawile concentrated and glowed with energy increasing both of her defenses before charging in with her tiny hand covered in lightning.

"Meet it with **Crabhammer**." Siebold commanded and his Clawitzer bravely matched that Thunder Punch with its large claw covered in water. It was like the electricity wasn't harming this Water type Pokémon. "Not very impressive, young trainer. Clawitzer, use **Muddy Water**."

Clawitzer then gathered water from the little flood on the battlefield. It then became mixed in with mud-brown and even smelled like mud. And the **Muddy Water** completely submerged Mawile. But,

" **Stockpile** again and **Thunder Punch** into the water!" Ash called, not sure that Mawile could hear him. Too bad that he couldn't see for himself until both Ash and Siebold saw that the water was electrocuted and so was Clawitzer. That caused the **Muddy Water** attack to be canceled out and Mawile looked a little worse to wear but she was still standing and kicking.

"Now I am a little impressed. So now use **Aura Sphere** , Clawitzer."

 **"Sucker Punch!"** Mawile shot forward and landed a 'sucker punch', right into Clawitzer's eyes! And while the move **Sucker Punch** is supposed to always beat a target to the punch, this one had also made Clawitzer flinch, canceling out any progress it made on **Aura Sphere**. 'They were right about that **Razor Fang**.'

 **"Play Rough!"** Mawile shot forward and beaten up on Clawitzer, rough literally. "Now **Thunder Punch**!" This time, Clawitzer was sent up in the sky, covered in lightning and landing back down really hard. So hard that the chamber shook almost like an earthquake.

"Very good, young trainer. You are showing some sense art the least." Siebold said as he returned his Pokémon. "Now come and show us the glow of the oceans, Starmie." Ash thought he recognized that Pokémon from another from very early in his journey around Kalos. The Pokédex confirmed it,

 **{Starmie, the Mysterious Pokémon and the evolved form of Staryu. Its central core glows with the seven colors of the rainbow. Some people value the core as a gem.}**

Starmie is a violet sea star-like Pokémon with a gold formation on its front. Starmie's jewel core, which can glow in seven colors, has developed to resemble a cut precious stone. There is second set of semi-attached arms on its back, which are able to spin 360°. Starmie can emit electrical waves from the core that are powerful enough to reach the furthest parts of the universe. It can sometimes launch itself out of the water and fly through the air for short periods.

The multi-color glowing of its core is also believed to be a method of communication inside the species. However, Starmie's core is most commonly seen as red in color. As seen in action, the core will go dark if Starmie is knocked unconscious, and will sometimes flicker if Starmie is low on health. Because of its body shape and habit of sending transmissions skyward, some people believe this Pokémon to be extraterrestrial. Starmie is rarely seen in the wild, but can be found in the deepest parts of the ocean.

"Now please use **Rain Dance** , for the appetizer please." Siebold commanded for his Starmie to move its star-like body to conjurer up an indoor rainstorm. "Now attack Mawile with a spicy **Thunder**."

" **Sucker Punch!"** Mawile once again attacked before Starmie and apparently, the Dark type move worked even stronger against the Mysterious Pokémon. Ash rechecked the Pokédex and found out that Staryu become a duel Water and Psychic type once they evolve (via a Water Stone).

And yet the same effect that happened on Siebold's Clawitzer didn't happen with his Starmie. The chances weren't in anyone's favor, they just happen a lot like spinning a roulette wheel. And since Starmie didn't flinch, and that **Rain Dance** was still freshly in effect, the **Thunder** attack never missed its mark.

Yet Mawile only got a couple of burns thanks to her using Stockpile a good couple of times. "Like a steak that remained fresh and tender even through a mild burn, your Pokémon is marvelous."

"The time for compliments is _after_ the match, not any time before." Ash responded, "Now move in and use **Crunch**!" Mawile charged for Starmie again but to use the fangs in her hair to bite down hard on the starfish-like Pokémon.

" **Hydro Pump."** Siebold called, not caring if it can't harm Mawile. This was a tactic more for taking in attack and repelling the attacker away. And when the Hydro Pump, weaken by the Sunny Day, had stopped Mawile in her tracks, **"Blizzard."**

"One more **Stockpile**!" Mawile had enough focus to increase her defenses again and at this point, a Blizzard attack barely bitten her steel-like body. "Now **Swords Dance**." Ash then called, rather calmly compared to how aggressive he battled up to this point. But Siebold wasn't going to take any chances. But,

"Use **Baton Pass**." Ash then said, out of the blue and actually took Siebold by surprise. This move was one of many that he never saw coming. Anyways, Mawile glowed and then was sent back into to her ball and this time, Ash was in control of who is going to come out in her place against Starmie. "Come out, Hydreigon!"

"Ah." Siebold gasped slightly at the sight of the Brutal Pokémon. "The Hydreigon that you tried to use against Malva and her Fire types. And yet it tied with her lowest level Pokémon."

"That is because of the faith that I gave to _her_." Ash retorted, with emphasis on the last word. "And now I will help Hydreigon fight again, with the blessings of her closest comrade. Use **Dark Pulse**!" Hydreigon roared before sending out a beam of dark energy at Starmie.

"Strike through it with **Signal Beam**." Siebold said and the jewel on Starmie's center glowed bright green and shot out a thin beam of similarly colored energy. And the beam sliced the **Dark Pulse** in half and hit Hydreigon!

But instead of falling, Hydreigon was surprised that the **Signal Beam** barely hurt. In fact, she was able to shake it off! "You are no longer vulnerable Hydreigon, use **Dragon Pulse**!"

Hydreigon, now looker more excited and confident, sent out another attack following another roar at Starmie. "Counter with **Water Pulse**." Siebold, calm as ever, commanded and Starmie was able to stop the **Dragon Pulse**. But Ash had a back-up plan,

" **Tri-Attack!"** Hydreigon was a little uncomfortable, with her main mouth occupied but she was able to conjurer up a ball of fire, ice and lighting to shoot out at Starmie. This had caused the Mysterious Pokémon to lose focus on the **Water Pulse** attack, allowing **Dragon Pulse** to land.

"Use **Hyper Beam**!" Siebold called out and Starmie glowed from its crystal again, releasing a bright beam of powerful energy. And Hydreigon cringed and braced for the pain. But while the **Hyper Beam** did damage and send the Brutal Pokémon into a wall for extra pointers, Hydreigon realized that she was a lot tougher than when she fought against Malva's Pyroar.

" **Roost."** Ash then commanded instead of an attack of Hydreigon. The Brutal Pokémon actually turned to Ash instead, with the look of confusion as to what Ash is thinking off. "Sorry Hydreigon, it's this 'good guy' complex that demands me not to attack anyone that can't attack back. It can get irritating but it will never leave you with any real regrets."

"Wonderful!" Siebold then broke the ice and then started to clap. "I never have met a trainer of your age yet with the wisdom of a veteran! You are an interesting child, one with a bright future ahead of the path you are taking!" Ash didn't say a word but that didn't bother Siebold. "But yes, Hydreigon, life with regrets is not living. Is just spending your days with guilt and burdens on your shoulders that will never leave. To live a good life is to live one without regrets. You can agree or not, may remember my words or not but you have honor, live your life with honor."

Hydreigon didn't know what to make of this but roared in response. Not in anger or aggression but of acceptance. "Thank you for your time Siebold, now move in to use **Crunch**!"

And just as Starmie had felt the effects of Hyper Beam lifting, the Brutal Pokémon was right on top of it. And with her fangs sharpened, Hydreigon bite down on Starmie's body with the strength of a beartrap. The Mysterious Pokémon howled in pain a lot like a robot would with its circuits fried. Siebold just returned his Pokémon, a smile not dying on his face yet. "Come, Gyarados!"

Ash had the try and suppress the shiver up his spine. The last time that he went against a Gyarados, it was Lysandre's. And the **Intimidate** ability worked on Hydreigon and yet it didn't do the same effect as Lysandre's on the trainer. Ash then decided that Lysandre had found a way for his ace Pokémon to use its ability on trainers, as well as Pokémon.

"Use **Ice Fang**." Gyarados moved to land a bite on Hydreigon with fangs covered in ice.

" **Dragon Rush** , forward!" Ash called out and Hydreigon shot ahead, ramming into Gyarados in the center. And her instincts had come through since she struck Gyarados at a spot that the Atrocious Pokémon couldn't reach for her and sink the cold teeth in. "Now use your special move, **Thunder Fang**!"

Gyarados screamed terribly when Hydreigon showed no mercy when she bitten down with a fang attack of her own. And since Gyarados was a Water and Flying type, electric attacks were twice as strong against the Atrocious Pokémon. But while the attack was double super-effective, Gyarados wasn't a Pokémon that will fall down so easily.

"Use **Twister** to get Hydreigon off!" Siebold commanded and so, Gyarados roared out a different tone. This was not of pain but of power and Hydreigon was forced to let the **Thunder Fang** up when she felt the **Twister** surround Gyarados defensively.

" **Shock Wave!"** Ash called out and Hydreigon sent out a burst of lightning that was infamous for being a moved that never misses. But this one actually mixed in with the **Twister** move that dealt even more damage. This caused Gyarados to fall to the ground, with smoke flumes and the smell of badly burnt seafood filled the chamber. **"Outrage!"**

Hydreigon glowed red with rage and power that caused her to go all out on Gyarados, finally knocking out the Atrocious Pokémon. "Very good strategy there. I do say that your Hydreigon is having the time of _her_ life. But now," Siebold reached for another Pokéball. "Come, Barbaracle!"

 **{Barbaracle, the Collective Pokémon and the evolved form of Binacle. Barbaracle's limbs can move independently on each other, but they usually follow the head's commands.}**

Barbaracle's body consists of two gray rocks connected by an orange, segmented waist. Two Binacle have multiplied into seven, giving Barbaracle two legs, four arms and one head. The arm and leg Binacle are now orange with a single brown stripe, as opposed to a white one, and have brown "hands" with three claws each. The four arms have a single eye in each palm. In place of an eye, each foot has an orange four-pointed star-shape. The head, which resembles a left fist, has two eyes, four clawed fingers on top and a fifth clawed "thumb" on its right cheek. Each limb thinks for itself and moves independently, though they usually follow the head's orders.

"Use **X-Scissor**." Siebold commanded and so, his Barbaracle charged forward with its four arms forming a deep green 'X', ready to deal powerful damage to a Dark type Hydreigon. And yet Ash can't call for another move since she was still undergoing **Outrage**.

The move caused her to go for the **X-Scissor** head-on, causing the move to hit her and Hydreigon roared through the pain. And yet she was able to break through the **X-Scissor** and send Barbaracle away. This finally got her to settle down but become confused as the effect of **Outrage**.

But, instead of violently tossing about, Hydreigon took out a green berry and ate it. This had actually cured her of the confusion. It was a Lum Berry, famous and legendary among experienced trainers as the one Berry that can cure any status ailment; burns, poison, paralysis, and even frozen.

"Your Pokémon will continue to impress me, young trainer. Your skill is beyond any appetite chef and the power of those attacks are delicious, like the food from a four-star restaurant!" Siebold started to go on and on about his view on battling. He was a chef alright. "But we have long past the appetizer, the salad, the soup and the meat dish. Now we move on to the drink before the main course. **Blizzard**!"

Ash could tell that Siebold was getting more excited than nervous, enough to lose the calm and composed nature. It not of an Elite Four trainer to lose their focus like a whining child. But Ash will have to put aside such thought as the Blizzard attack was swiftly approaching Hydreigon. But there was something about that attack, one that can work if timed right.

 **"Roost!"** Ash couldn't wait any longer and neither could Hydreigon. She just dropped down to the ground and the **Blizzard** attack actually went over her head! "Now use **Dragon Pulse**!" Taking the chance, Hydreigon sent out the ray of draconic power at Barbaracle. But it was not to be when the Collective Pokémon managed to jump over it!

" **Cross Chop."** Barbaracle jumped up with its arms making some kind of red cross that hit Hydreigon very hard. And this time, she felt it even through her enhanced defenses. Especially when the **Cross Chop** was strong enough to send Hydreigon across the battlefield like a stone skipping on a pond; she was out of it when the wall finally stopped her.

"Thank you Hydreigon." Ash said and returned her to the Pokéball. "Come out Aegislash!" Ash summoned his Royal Pokémon, which has one advantage since the super-powerful **Cross Chop** won't be able to harm him. **"Head Smash!"** Ash called out for the first move for this match-up.

Siebold was wondering why Aegislash charged while still in his **Shield Forme** when he landed a very devastating blow on Barbaracle. From the point that could be his head, Aegislash was covered in blue energy and charged at a great speed, to use that point like a spearhead. Of course, Aegislash showed the recoil damage done by **Head Smash**.

But Barbaracle looked as sturdy as ever, "Nice move. More like another appetizer." Siebold commented in a dry tone. "Now use **Night Slash**!" Barbaracle charged again and with its four arms covered in a black energy.

" **Shadow Sneak!"** Ash called out and Aegislash dodged that **Night Slash** and struck from the shadow of the Collective Pokémon. Barbaracle cried out and was actually sent forward a few feet. "Now use **Swords Dance** and use your own **Night Slash**!"

Aegislash then glowed with images of many swords dancing around him, increasing his Attack power, and then charged with the same dark energy to attack Barbaracle. But, "Stop Aegislash with **Stone Edge**!" Siebold called out and his Collective Pokémon shot out a storm of stones at Aegislash, eventually halting the Royal Sword Pokémon. "Now move and use **Razor Shell**!"

"Parry with **Sacred Sword**!" Ash called out just in time for Barbaracle to come with two of its hands covered in water blades. Aegislash was able to parry with the **Razor Shell** attacks with his own **Sacred Sword** attacks. This slowly turned into an all-out sword duel with both Pokémon trying to land the hits and prevent themselves from being hit.

But this duel was cut short when both attacks met so hard that both Pokémon were sent flying back. This was the chance for this,

" **Head Smash!"** Aegislash charged off with energy gathered at the point that will be his head. And,

" **Night Slash!"** Barbaracle charged with its four arms covered in dark energy once again.

They met in a mere instant and passed each other, waiting for the other to fall. And fall to the ground in defeat…Barbaracle did. "Thank you, my sturdy Pokémon." Siebold sent it back into the Pokéball and sent out another one. "Come forth, Slowbro!" Ash recognized the Slowbro as he fought against one with one of the many trainers on Victory Road.

Slowbro is a bipedal, pink Pokémon with a tan, striped belly and a tan muzzle. It has large, vacant eyes, curled ears, and two pointed teeth protruding from its upper jaw. On its hands, it has three clawed fingers, and two clawed toes on its feet. There is a Shellder attached to its tail. This Shellder has a gray, spiraled shell with darker gray spots. There are several spikes across the surface of the Shellder, and it holds onto Slowbro with many sharp teeth. If the Shellder is knocked off, Slowbro will revert to its unevolved form.

Slowbro has lost the capability to feel pain due to the Shellder's poison. However, it apparently becomes inspired when the Shellder bites down on its tail. While it is capable of unleashing powerful psychic attacks, Slowbro is typically rather peaceful and usually prefers not to fight. Because it can no longer fish using its tail, it instead swims to catch its prey and allows the Shellder to feed on its leftover scraps. Slowbro tends to live near ponds, lakes, and seashores.

"Use **Head Smash**!" Ash called out and Aegislash charged in, covered in energy. But,

 **"Zen Headbutt!"** Siebold countered and his Slowbro, contrary to the name, moved in fast enough, with its forehead covered with psychic energy, to meet Aegislash and cause him to flinch instead. "Use **Psych-Up** and **Aqua Tail**!" Slowbro glowed with energy and copied the effects of **Swords Dance** before using a Physical move to compliment the increase in Attack power.

 **"Shadow Sneak!"** Ash saw that Slowbro was not to be underestimated from the strange appearance and the look of spacing out. And Ash knew from the battle on Victory Road that Slowbro were Psychic type and thus, the **Shadow Sneak** dealt extra damage to cover its low power level. "Now use **Night Slash**!"

 **"Zen Headbutt!"** Slowbro charged again and meet the **Night Slash** 'head-on'. The Hermit Crab Pokémon definitely felt the **Night Slash** while Aegislash also felt the power of the enhanced **Zen Headbutt**. So strong that Aegislash was sent back, off of Slowbro. "Now time for an early dessert. **Flamethrower**!"

Ash widen his eyes, he heard that Slowbro are among the few Water types that can learn Fire type moves. And since this Slowbro was trained by an Elite Four trainer, Ash feared the worst for his Aegislash, actually flinching yet again from the **Zen Headbutt**. And the worse came true when the **Flamethrower** torched his Royal Sword Pokémon pretty badly. "Finish with **Psychic**!"

"Aegislash!" Ash called out but to no avail. His Royal Sword Pokémon was covered in pink energy and was hit by a powerful burst of energy. Aegislash couldn't bring the energy to even move anymore. "Thanks anyway Aegislash. Come, Bisharp!"

Siebold was amused somewhat to see that Ash is still going to for a Steel type but one that was also a Dark type too; now **Psychic** and **Zen Headbutt** can't be used in this match-up. " **Flamethrower** , Slowbro!"

 **"Sucker Punch!"** Bisharp moved in a blur and struck Slowbro hard. Yet, this time, it will be the Hermit Crab Pokémon's turn to flinch. **"Foul Play!"** Ash also used Slowbro's enhanced Attack power to his advantage with Bisharp practically lifting the Hermit Crab Pokémon up and back onto the battlefield hard.

"Hurry! Use **Aqua Tail**!" Siebold called out while his Slowbro was getting up from having its face flatten against the battlefield. The Hermit Crab Pokémon then looked harden and focused, more like a warrior rather than a laid-back fisher that had a shell eat its tail. Speaking of which, the water on the battlefield had come to life and covered Slowbro's tail that hurried over to Bisharp.

"Take it with **Iron Defense**." Ash called out so his Bisharp willed the armor on his body to shine of a metallic glow, becoming thicker and more durable. This allowed Bisharp to take the **Aqua Tail**. "Fight back with **Metal Burst**!" Bisharp sent a silver-colored sphere of energy back at Slowbro, dealing some payback-like damage. "Now use **Night Slash**!" That one sent Slowbro across the battlefield hard; so much that,

"Slowbro, it is time! To show our real talents, as delicious as a meat dish with a desert on the side!" Siebold shouted and this spaced-out Pokémon actually narrowed its eyes while nodding. Siebold reached for the pendent on his neck, which was actually a Keystone. The Slowbro reached for its collar and revealed a Mega Stone of the colors skin and creamy pink. "Keystone, we ask for our art of battle to reach full potential! Turn our appetizer to the main course! Mega Evolve!"

 **{This Pokémon has undergone its Mega Evolution. It retains is Water and Psychic typing. It now has the ability Shell Armor, which prevents the Pokémon from being damaged by Critical Hits.}**

When Slowbro Mega Evolves into Mega Slowbro, it becomes engulfed by the Shellder to the point where only its head, arms and tail are visible. The spiral Shellder now has an opening at its tip, allowing the tail of Slowbro to stick out, which it balances on due to its legs being engulfed. It can move by bouncing, using its tail as a spring. The spikes on the Shellder are now reduced to four on the bottom section of its body, with the dark spots only visible on its middle section. Mega Slowbro's energy has gathered into Shellder, which has increased its hardness. This allows it to act as an armor so hard that nothing can scratch it.

"Now go for another **Flamethrower**!"

 **"Sucker Punch!"** Before the Mega Slowbro could set Bisharp aflame, the Sword Edge Pokémon beat him to the punch, with a punch of his own of course. "Now **Night Slash**!"

Slowbro was sent back from that super-effective attack but it seemed to never falter, truly a Pokémon worthy of an Elite Four trainer. **"Dark Pulse!"** Ash called out for another attack but,

 **"Amnesia**!" Siebold called out and his Slowbro looked like it had lost some of its memory, and yet its Special Defenses were increased. That was how the Dark Pulse barely even bothered Slowbro. **"Water Pulse!"** Now Slowbro attacked and with a powerful gust of water that completely airborne with all the water from the field.

"Time for something basic, **Leer**!" Ash called out and while it might be foolish to use such a basic move in a battle like this, it worked and Slowbro lost its focus on the **Water Pulse** , leaving Bisharp falling but free from the water. **"Guillotine!"** Ash called out and Bisharp got into position, that unfortunately made him vulnerable. For this,

 **"Flamethrower!"** Siebold commanded and Mega Slowbro lit up Bisharp with a stream of flames that it had been trying to use on Bisharp; practically since the Sword Edge Pokémon was first sent out. Bisharp struggled to get through the Flamethrower and finish the battle from there with **Guillotine**.

But it was not to be in the end. Mega Slowbro had gain a major boost in Defense power as well as Special Attack. That meant **Flamethrower** was slightly more powerful than before, more than enough to finish off Bisharp as a Steel type. Everyone knew that when the Sword Edge Pokémon fell to the slightly flooded battlefield, scorched ad burnt worse than an overcooked burger.

"Thank you Bisharp. It is now time to go all out." Ash said, returning his Bisharp back. "Come on out! It's your turn, Blastoise!" It was definitely a big change from the Dragon type Hydreigon and the Steel types Aegislash and Bisharp. "Use **Hydro Pump**!"

Blastoise roared and shot out two large gust of water from the twin cannons peeking out of his armor. Too bad that the attack barely moved the Mega Slowbro. "Now use **Yawn**." Ash cursed when the sleepy bubble came and popped right in front of his Blastoise. **Yawn** is a move that proves, 'yawning is contagious'. This move will eventually cause Blastoise to fall asleep, helpless to fight. "Now use **Psychic**."

Mega Slowbro was going to be as patient as its trainer, waiting for its **Yawn** to do its magic touch. And this included lifting Blastoise up in the air and slamming the Shellfish Pokémon into the ground, hard. "Hurry and use **Skull Bash**!" Blastoise tucked in his head to get ready for **Skull Bash**. But that was when the **Yawn** finally put him to sleep, "Blastoise!"

"Now use **Dream Eater**!" Siebold commanded. Mega Slowbro concentrated and created what appears to be a phase of itself, passing through Blastoise. This caused Blastoise to cry out during his nap and Mega Slowpoke to heal. Fortunately, this advantage didn't last long when that **Dream Eater** attack had awoken Blastoise!

Ash knew that if he kept this up, Mega Slowpoke will just go for the **Yawn** and **Dream Eater** combo again. It will be a waste of time, repeating the process over and over again. "Alright Blastoise, it is time that we awaken your new form! To fight with the power of our bond behind us! Mega Evolve!" Ash called out and his Blastoise underwent the process of Mega Evolution.

 **{This Pokémon has achieved its Mega Evolution. It retains its pure Water typing. It now has the ability Mega Launcher, which increased the power of aura and pulse moves.}**

As Mega Blastoise, it develops two smaller shells over its arms. The two cannons on its back are replaced by a single, central water cannon of greater size. This cannon extends forward over Mega Blastoise's head and is said to have a blast range of over 6 miles or 10 kilometers. Small ridges develop over its, now red, eyes and extend to its ears. The ears angle slightly backward and there is a small point on its chin.

"Let's see your new power with **Water Pulse**!" Ash commanded and his Mega Blastoise never disappointed. This time, there were three cannons (two with in each arm as well as the large on the back). And all of them shot out a powerful burst of water that was strong enough to send Mega Slowpoke flying! "Now we are in business." Ash smirked along with his Mega Evolved Pokémon; all it took was that display of new power.

" _We_ haven't reached past the drink just yet, young trainer!" Siebold shouted out, "Slowbro, use **Disable** and then **Psychic**!" Mega Slowbro was quick to use **Disable** on Mega Blastoise's most recent move and then lifted up the behemoth.

" **Dark Pulse!"** Ash called out and Mega Blastoise was able to fight the Psychic attack to land his own on Mega Slowbro; black energy shot from each of the cannons like the **Water Pulse** , was enough to release the Mega Evolved Pokémon from Mega Slowbro's hold. "Now **Skull Bash**!" This time, Mega Blastoise was going to do this move and without any interference from Mega Slowbro.

" **Zen Headbutt!"** Siebold still tried to attack Mega Blastoise as he was charging up for the move. Instead, both Mega Evolved Pokémon meet with their thick skulls meeting with a large shockwave. Both of them were struggling against one and another; because the one that lets up is the one who falls and loses. But that was not to be exactly what they had in mind when both trainers called for their Mega Evolved Pokémon to jump back, for a final move.

 **"HYDRO CANNON!"**

 **"ZEN HEADBUTT!"**

Mega Slowbro charged for Mega Blastoise, even faster than ever before, right into the **Hydro Cannon**. But it seemed that Mega Slowbro was aided by the power behind its **Zen Headbutt**. Nevertheless, both Pokémon are trying to give their all to beat each other.

And then, Mega Blastoise felt a surge of power and let loose in his Hydro Cannon, finally sending Mega Slowbro away. It was down for the count, making this battle another win for Ash. But all this seemed like it was planned, with so many holes and so many chances for powerful hits this whole time; just what is going on with the Kalos Elite Four?

XXXXX

"Now that was art at its finest!" Siebold proclaimed once the battle was over. "I can see that your journey through Kalos has taught you on how to fight so well and with such art."

"Thank you but this isn't over until I face against the only trainer left in the Elite Four." Ash said in a seriously grim tone and Siebold nodded.

"Such a young trainer, barely past ten years old, with a reputation that demands you to uphold." Siebold responded and Ash nodded. "I understand, being a member of the Elite Four is also very demanding. That I why I am a cook on the side, so that I can relax and refine my sense of art. Also, barely anyone is allowed in the kitchen where I work so I can have some moments away from all the fangs."

"I might need to think of something like that too since everyone is still calling me the 'Iron Trainer'. They keep mistaking me for Wikstrom." Ash then commented and Siebold just chuckled.

"It is true that Wikstrom, in his youth, had his own reputation but the title 'Iron Trainer' is actually something he made up recently. Whenever he talked about the trainer with the Steel types and the fierce black eyes, he will always use that title." Siebold responded.

"Nice to know that I am not copying him, even unknowingly. But thanks for the conversation. I need to get going." Ash then turned to face the doorway but not before,

"I can give you some advice if you are willing to listen." Siebold said. "Wikstrom has a secret Pokémon. One that is capable of Mega Evolving but this one is much special and different than any other. Keep that in mind and you will do just fine."

Ash said nothing and left anyways. But he did listen to every word of what Siebold said and repeated them all while walking through the corridor.

End of Chapter 26

 ***Here it is! Ash is down to only one last match with the Kalos Elite Four! But will he be enough with so many close calls against the other Elite Four trainers? Find out what happens next with Ash, the Iron Trainer!***

 **Pokémon on Hand;**

 **Ash – Pikachu (Male), Aegislash (Male), Bisharp (Male), Mawile (Female), Durant (Female), Greninja (Female), Yveltal (Genderless), Hydreigon (Female),** **Blastoise (Male), Charizard (Male), and Venusaur (Female).**

 **Serena – Delphox (Female), Marowak (Male), Kangaskhan (Female), Phantump (Female), Xerneas (Genderless), and Dratini (Female).**

 **Off Hand;**

 **Ash – Ledian (Female), Kadabra (Female), Smeargle (Male), Sableye (Male), Lucario (Male), Luvdisc (Male), Talonflame (Male), Gogoat (Male), Lapras (Female), Ferrothorn (Female), Gourgiest (Female), Shuckle (Male), Slurpuff (Female), Poliwag (Male), Snover (Male), Rotom (Female), Banette (Female) Chesnaught (Male),** **Scyther (Female), Ursaring (Female), Snorlax (Male) Dragonair (Male), and Ditto (Genderless).**

 **Serena – Furfrou (Male), Spritize (Male), Audino (Female), Luvdisc (Female), Plusle & Minun (Female), Weavile (Female), Gourgiest (Male), Ditto (Genderless), Mr. Mime (Female), Altaria (Male), Swablu (Female), and Poliwag (Female). **


	27. The Awaited, Fateful Battle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

"Pokémon" – Normal Speech

'Pokémon' – Thoughts

 _Pokémon_ – Flashback

 **Pokémon** – Move Names and Pokémon Abilities

 **{Pokémon}** – Pokédex

Ash, the Iron Trainer

The Awaited, Fateful Battle With The Knight of Kalos!

 _Previously on Ash the Iron Trainer;_

" _Now that was art at its finest!" Siebold proclaimed once the battle was over. "I can see that your journey through Kalos has taught you on how to fight so well and with such art."_

" _Thank you but this isn't over until I face against the only trainer left in the Elite Four." Ash said in a seriously grim tone and Siebold nodded._

" _Such a young trainer, barely past ten years old, with a reputation that demands you to uphold." Siebold responded and Ash nodded. "I understand, being a member of the Elite Four is also very demanding. That I why I am a cook on the side, so that I can relax and refine my sense of art. Also, barely anyone is allowed in the kitchen where I work so I can have some moments away from all the fangs."_

" _I might need to think of something like that too since everyone is still calling me the 'Iron Trainer'. They keep mistaking me for Wikstrom." Ash then commented and Siebold just chuckled._

" _It is true that Wikstrom, in his youth, had his own reputation but the title 'Iron Trainer' is actually something he made up recently. Whenever he talked about the trainer with the Steel types and the fierce black eyes, he will always use that title." Siebold responded._

" _Nice to know that I am not copying him, even unknowingly. But thanks for the conversation. I need to get going." Ash then turned to face the doorway but not before,_

" _I can give you some advice if you are willing to listen." Siebold said. "Wikstrom has a secret Pokémon. One that is capable of Mega Evolving but this one is much special and different than any other. Keep that in mind and you will do just fine."_

 _Ash said nothing and left anyways. But he did listen to every word of what Siebold said and repeated them all while walking through the corridor._

"Ash, you are tense." Serena said, trying to slow down Ash from his aggressive pacing. She also tried to massage all the muscles that were so tight that they could be seen budging through his sweating skin. "You must relax."

Ash sighed and finally halted, before turning to Serena with eyes of anxiousness and worry. "Sorry Serena. It is just that I have been going over my entire team and everything I can against Wikstrom. I can't afford to mess up."

"Ash Ketchum." Serena spoke up to stop her friend from ranting instead of pacing. "You are a trainer that conquered the eight Gym Leaders, even with their Mega Evolutions. You were allowed to have ten Pokémon max on hand. You caught two Legendary Pokémon. _And_ you have defeated three of the Kalos Elite Four." Serena pointed every single sentence with a finger pressed.

"You can't 'afford' to back down now. You can't be nervous when you are just one match away from challenging the Champion." Serena added. "Just do what you did with them and you will be just fine. It isn't like Wikstrom is going to be twice as hard as any of them."

"Well…" Ash then spoke up while drifting off. This got Serena to widen her eyes. "When we meet Wikstrom in Lumiose City, it was the first time I ever met a trainer of the Elite Four level. Sure, he screamed of power back then and so I thought that the other members will be the same. I was wrong, for each of the three."

"Ash, you can't be serious!" Serena was getting the big picture. "Wikstrom can't be that different, far ahead of the other Elite Four trainers! They all are legends, only the Champion is higher and so the Elite Four trainers are equal leveled!"

"I understand Serena." Ash responded. "Wikstrom is different because I can tell, despite all they threw at me and my team, the three trainers were still holding back!" Serena just couldn't believe what she was hearing. "And now I finally figured out why, they want me to win. They knew that I will be saving Wikstrom for last from the trainer himself. They _allowed_ me to win! Just to hear how I am against an Elite Four trainer that will go all out!"

Serena couldn't find the words to say next. But she didn't need to when Ash cupped her checks and give her a powerful kiss. "That is why, no matter how this will turn, I will still want to be with you Serena. I want to keep learning about Pokémon, with you by my side. You can remember that, nothing will change that. Okay?" Serena just nodded with tears in her eyes and gave Ash another kiss.

And then, with a determined and unwavering expression, Ash walked into the room. There, a battle will decide how good at battling he really is. The truth will be supreme, no exceptions or mercy.

XXXXX

Ash had to shield his eyes when the light in the Ironworks Chamber almost blinded him. And when he did, two giant blades descend down from the ceiling and into two slots meant for them at the floor, and then turn 90 degrees, causing the wall to first flash with green light and then come down, sinking into the floor. The blades then turn another 90 degrees, raising a round wall around the arena.

"Welcome Ash." That was to be the voice of a certain man in armor that walked down from his chamber to the same level as Ash. "You have grown since we have met in Lumiose City. And you have improved, I heard about you gaining eight badges and stopping Team Flare. Quite impressive and especially since you defeated all but me."

"That's all in the past and just a distraction. Can we battle now?" Ash responded. And Wikstrom chuckled,

"Ready to start the most important battle of your career as a Pokémon trainer?" Ash said nothing and let his eyes answer Wikstrom. "Very well, the battle begins!" And so, the first Pokémon is sent out.

"Go and shine, Klefki!" Ash was amused to see a large and armored guy use a Pokémon that is based off the keychain accessory that tourists love to build. "Your turn."

"Mawile, go!" Ash called and Wikstrom raised his eyebrow. Mawile was the other Steel & Fairy type in Kalos.

"Okay, Klefki." Wikstrom said to his Key Ring Pokémon. "Start with **Spikes**." The little keychain of a Pokémon started to spin and send out sharpened spikes to random places around Mawile. They won't harm the Deceiver Pokémon but no trainer and predict where a Pokémon will land after they are sent out prior to **Spikes** being used.

" **Iron Head!"** Ash went for an attack for some regular damage since Klefki was the same as Mawile, it was too soon to reveal that Mawile has a move that both her and this Pokémon are weak to. But when Mawile was about to hit Klefki,

" **Reflect."** Wikstrom commanded and his Key Ring Pokémon blocked the Iron Head with a rainbow barrier. "Can you figure out my Pokémon's special ability?" He then said and when Ash didn't answer, **"Flash Cannon."** Klefki shout out a silver beam at Mawile, for the same reason as Ash and his **Iron Head** attack attempt.

"Jump and use **Play Rough**!" Ash called out and Mawile was able to dodge the Flash Cannon but when she tried to attack Klefki,

" **Imprison."** Wikstrom made another command and Klefki created a field around Mawile. This somehow stopped Mawile and prevented her from using **Play Rough**. "For future references, young trainer…" Wikstrom brought up and Ash listened in closely. " **Imprison** can be handy when facing a Pokémon that knows a couple of moves the user does. The move prevents both the user and the target from using those moves."

Ash jotted that down in his mind and tried to think of something that Mawile can improvise this battle with. But it was to no avail when, "Now use **Metal Sound** , followed by a **Draining Kiss**."

Klefki screeched out a very loud and terrible sound that made Mawile and Ash feel like their bones were rattled. And while this sound was making them cringe, Klefki moved in to somehow kiss Mawile, draining her most of her health. Then Ash's brain moved its gears and the answer became clear. 'It has be **Prankster**! The ability that grants more priority to status moves!' Ash then realized that it was pointless to outpace this Klefki, so it was time to change tactics and get a little risky. "Repel Klefki with **Flamethrower**!"

" **Protect."** Wikstrom was quick to defend his Pokémon which got Ash on edge. Klefki had defended itself from the **Flamethrower** and now Wikstrom knows that Mawile can harm his Pokémon. "Nice that you have tried to save **Flamethrower** as a 'secret weapon'. Too bad that all of my Pokémon have those in spades." Ash didn't have anything to say to this, "Now **Mirror Shot**!"

"Use **Fire Blast**!" Ash called out when Klefki shout out a hail of sliver beams at Mawile. And Mawile screamed with pain and fell to the ground, fainted from the sheer power of the Klefki. But not before the Key Ring Pokémon had received damage from a **Fire Blast**.

"Thank you Mawile, now come Greninja!" Out came the Ninja Pokémon which was as powerful as Ash and his four Steel-type Pokémon. "First use **Mat Block**!" Ignoring the pain from the Spikes, Greninja created a blockade of shields that resembled floor mats from Japanese living rooms.

"Nice tactic, young trainer." Wikstrom said calmly. "Now Klefki, use **Metal Sound**." Klefki was about to recreate the terrible sound like before but,

" **Double Team!"** Greninja was somehow able to outpace Klefki and its **Prankster** ability to dodge the **Metal Sound** with the copies created by **Double Team**! "Now use your own **Spikes** and attack with **Hydro Pump**!"

"Find Greninja with **Mirror Shot** , in all directions!" Wikstrom shouted this time, feeling just a little bit of excitement. And Klefki had to ignore Geninja's **Spikes** move and tried to figure out where the Ninja Pokémon was hiding among the copies that littered the battlefield. Too bad for Klefki, finding Greninja was made difficult when it was acted by **Hydro Pump** from seeming all the copies of the Ninja Pokémon.

"Now finish this with **Water Shuriken**!" Ash commanded and Klefki was bombarded by a storm of Shinobi Stars made of pure water. All this was too much, even for Wikstrom's Klefki.

"Thank you, my keychain Pokémon." Wikstrom said to Klefki, returning it to its Pokéball. "Now point us the way to battle, Probopass!" Out came the larger-than-life Compass Pokémon with a brushy moustache, trying to ignore the damage from the Spikes laid out on Wikstrom's side of the battlefield. Ash thought hard and then decided on the right Pokémon for this match-up.

"Come, **Aegislash**!" Ash sent out the Royal Sword Pokémon, also hurting from the **Spikes** on the field but not as bad as Probopass since Aegislash didn't have a double weakness to Ground type moves like the Compass Pokémon. "Move in to use **Shadow Sneak**!" Aegislash submerged himself into the shadows of the chamber to attack Probopass in an ambush; still that didn't even make the Compass Pokémon budge.

 **"Zap Cannon."** Wikstrom commanded. Probopass willed its little 'Mini-Noses' to come to life, creating a large sphere of electrical energy. All that power can paralysis the target 100% of the time it hits; that is, _if_ it hits. But Ash had no plans to have his Pokémon paralyzed today.

"Time to try something reckless." Ash said to his Pokémon watching the large ball of lighting approach him. "Use **Swords Dance** to deflect it!" Aegislash would have called it stupid if he could talk English but the Royal Sword Pokémon created the image of swords surrounding him but this was much different. Aegislash had moved those swords around him so fast that they became blurs and eventually, they created a vacuum that **Zap Cannon** cannot pierce. Once Aegislash saw that the attempt was a success, he was able to deflect the **Zap Cannon** after all and back at Probopass, only twice as fast!

But while the **Zap Cannon** was powerful and created a large dust cloud, Ash still retained his focus. He can't afford to lower his guard, at all while against an Elite Four trainer's Pokémon. And his fears were confirmed when Probopass looked barely scratched! "Nice tactic, especially since you had no chance to practice it." Wikstrom said, "But you need your own juggernaut to go against mine. Now use **Thunder**!"

 **"Shadow Sneak!"** Aegislash jumped down to the sound of urgency in his trainer's voice but Probopass was smarter than it looked. The Compass Pokémon waited for him to appear from the shadows and unleashed its Thunder attack while in place, almost like a lightning rod. The **Shadow Sneak** was canceled out and aside from the damage done, the **Thunder** attack had paralyzed!

"Finish off with **Stone Edge**!" Wikstrom called out and Probopass cried out a storm of stones that did good work of Aegislash. The Royal Sword Pokémon couldn't help himself in that hail of rocks.

"Thank you Aegislash, return." Ash said and sent yet another fainted Pokémon of his to the Pokéball. "And if you want a juggernaut, here is one! **Snorlax**!" With a mighty roar, the Sleeping Pokémon emerged to shake the field. While he was not on Ash's team for as long as the Steel types or Greninja, this Pokémon was easily another of Ash's strongest. "Start with **Yawn**."

 **"Thunder Wave."** Wikstrom countered with a status move as well, paralyzing Snorlax while the Probopass had caught the **Yawn**. It will fall asleep eventually but Wikstrom didn't count on Snorlax eating a Lum Berry that was stashed in the white fur. "Nice preparation, young trainer. Now use **Zap Cannon**!"

Seeing that Probopass was going for the large ball of lighting again, Ash still wasn't worried. "Show him your power. Use **Belly Drum** and **Thunder Punch** to repel it!" Snorlax roared while banging on his belly to fully enhance his strength, then he safely sent away the **Zap Cannon** with his hand covered in electricity.

But this time, "Dodge it." Wikstrom commanded and the large Compass Pokémon glowed of a golden hue, before levitating off the battlefield. Ash narrowed his eyes,

' **Magnet Rise**. I should have guessed that a Pokémon like Probopass will be able to learn this move.' Ash deduced, "Snorlax, jump into the air!"

 **"Gravity."** Wikstrom said, he had to keep this trainer on edge. But he was shocked to see Snorlax directly above his Probopass and the Sleeping Pokémon was pulled by the **Gravity** move down onto the Compass Pokémon!

 **"Heavy Slam!"** Ash called out, his loud command echoing in the chamber. And Snorlax's roar will soon follow as he used both his own body weight (as the world's heaviest Normal-type Pokémon) and the effects of Gravity, both are pulling him to the ground with the speed of a meteor. And before reaching the ground, Snorlax landed hard on Probopass, almost shattering the battlefield!

"Probopass…" Wikstrom was at a lost, for the first time in ages, and didn't know else to say. But Ash does,

 **"Giga Impact!"** Snorlax charged with the strength of ten tanks moving at speeds of a race car, slamming once again into Probopass. This practically teared up the battleground and freed the Compass Pokémon. But a **Giga Impact** that was enhanced by **Belly Drum** is too much, even for a Pokémon with a double resistance and high defenses like Probopass.

"Thank you Probopass." Wikstrom said and returned his juggernaut of a Pokémon to its Pokéball. "Now that I have seen your sword and your juggernaut, meet my own sword. Aegislash!"

Snorlax growled, this Aegislash was so like Ash's that it was almost like facing a reflection of the same Royal Sword Pokémon. "Focus Snorlax. It is only like our training." Ash then said and Snorlax nodded before shaking his head of unnecessary, distracting thoughts. "Start with **Crunch**!"

Snorlax charged for Aegislash who just stood firm and not moving like its trainer. **"King's Shield!"** Wikstrom called out but then,

"Stop!" Ash commanded and Snorlax actually halted in his tracks, canceling out the **Crunch** attack. "Nice try but now use **Shadow Ball**!" For not being a Ghost type, Wikstrom could've sworn that Ash's Snorlax created a Shadow Ball that was worthy of any Ghost type user. One that actually forced Aegislash away, even with the **King's Shield** move up.

 **"Sacred Sword!"** Wikstrom wanted to see more and called out that move to see it. His Aegislash changed into its Blade Forme and charged towards Snorlax with its blade covered in a bright energy.

"Dodge and **Crunch**!" When Aegislash would have totaled Snorlax, the Sleeping Pokémon was a lot nimbler than he put off and attacked Aegislash instead. "Hold onto Aegislash and use **Thunder** on it!" Firmly in Snorlax's jaw, Wikstrom's Aegislash couldn't dodge the powerful **Thunder** attack that attacked it from Snorlax's very body. "Now send it out with a **Shadow Ball**!"

Aegislash flew off again and a little further than before, also it looked like the Royal Sword Pokémon could just faint. This was becoming a little embarrassing for Wikstrom considering the level of his other Steel types. Still, things were different at the time that Ash first meet them. "Move in and use **Fire Punch**!"

Wikstrom could see that the **Belly Drum** had allowed **Crunch** to chip away more health in one move than ever before. The **Thunder** and **Shadow Ball** didn't help things and now this **Fire Punch** could end it right here. Wikstrom knew this and decided to accept the fate of his Pokémon, but not without a little coinvestigation from the other side.

 **"Destiny Bond!"** Ash and Snorlax were shocked to hear that move. And the latter tried to stop himself from hitting Aegislash, that **Destiny Bond** will take down not only the user but the Sleeping Pokémon too. But something else happened,

Snorlax was able to halt within inches of Aegislash but the Royal Sword Pokémon of Wikstrom was still harmed and ultimately knocked out. And yet, Wikstrom started to laugh. "That is…the first time that a…an attack was used that way! Even by…accident!" Ash didn't know what to make of the old man in knight's armor. "Now this is _my_ knight, Scizor!"

"Take a break Snorlax!" Ash then called out and returned the Sleeping Pokémon, who seemed to be already resting when he went back into the Pokéball. "Now battle, Bisharp!" Ash sent out the Sword Edge Pokémon this time,

 **"Night Slash!"** Bisharp charged with his arms covered in dark energy and yet it barely annoyed the Scizor. "Try a **Brick Break**!"

"You too!" This time, both Pokémon went for the other with their arms covered in dark red energy and meet with a boom. "Break off and use **X-Scissor**!" Wikstrom then called out and his Scizor showed off its strength to actually lift Bisharp off the battlefield and sent him flying. Once that was done, the Pincer Pokémon charged forward to attack Bisharp with a green 'X' blow.

 **"Metal Sound!"** Ash called out, for no clear reason. Bisharp grinded his metal arms anyways and lowered Scizor's Special Defenses. "Now try a **Guillotine**!" Bisharp charged with his arms crossed. But it was to no avail when,

 **"Quick Attack!"** Scizor stopped Bisharp in his tracks and actually did some damage from that low-level attack. It must've been the **Technician** ability, which empowers the user's weakest attack. Ash could tell that also when, **"Bullet Punch!"** That low-level attack actually left Bisharp's body littered with dents. If this keeps up,

 **"Night Slash!"** Ash wanted to go for another attack before Bisharp eventually falls to Scizor and this deadly Ability of its.

 **"Superpower!"** Wikstrom saw that and Scizor was commanded to glow red with power before slammed its metal body into Bisharp. And while the Sword Edge Pokémon felt his energy leaving him,

 **"Metal Burst!"** Bisharp sent Scizor off of him with the sphere of silver energy that damaged the Pincer Pokémon somewhat. Too bad that Bisharp fell anyways from the powerful Superpower attack, that did leave Scizor's physical stats fall as well. "Thank you Bisharp. Now go, Greninja!"

Wikstrom was wondering what Ash had planned for sending out Greninja again, returning the Ninja Pokémon after finishing off Wikstrom's Klefki early in the battle. **"Quick Attack!"** Wikstrom still commanded his Scizor to use that low-level but high priority move to test Greninja further.

 **"Mat Block!"** And Greninja countered by blocking that **Quick Attack**. "Now **Water Shuriken**!" Scizor soon found itself bombarded by a storm of large shuriken made of water, a lot like Wikstrom's Klefki. **"Hydro Pump!"**

"Dodge with **Agility**!" Scizor moved almost like a blur to escape the **Hydro Pump**. **"Iron Head!"**

"Combine **Double Team** with **Smokescreen**!" Ash called out and his Greninja never disappointed him. First, she created an army of replicas for Scizor to hit with **Iron Head**. Then she covered the entire half of the battlefield belong to Wikstrom with thick black smoke, including Scizor. "Now another **Hydro Pump**!"

Scizor was practically flooded by the **Hydro Pump** , coming in from dozens of Greninja. **"Bullet Punch!"** Wikstrom still had to try for his Scizor to find its way out of the smokescreen and find the real Greninja among the dozens. And the Pincher Pokémon had to resort to blind punching and running around with the smoke clouding its eyes, not just the copies confusing it.

"Stop Scizor with **Night Slash**!" Ash called out and the real Greninja appeared this time, striking Scizor on the metal pincers hard enough to make the Pincer Pokémon cringe from the sudden jolt to its claws. **"Hydro Cannon!"** Greninja then shot out the most powerful Water type move that can be taught to a fully-evolved start like her.

 **"Giga Impact!"** Scizor finally found sight of Greninja and charged in with bright white energy covering it from head to toe. And this Giga Impact fought against the **Hydro Cannon** that has the same-level of power. But Greninja, this time, had the upper hand and Scizor was instead sent into a wall hard. It stayed in that imprint, not even twitching from the pain.

"Thank you Scizor." Wikstrom said as he returned his Pokémon. Then he turned to face Ash. "You really are one hell of a trainer. Why don't you just admit that you have mastered Pokémon, more specially the Steel types?"

"Because Kalos doesn't need a ten-year old like me as a celebrity, and especially not another Steel-type master. I don't even want to imagine what the other regions will make out Kalos, with a ten-year old for their star trainer." Ash answered without hesitation. "And my dream _is_ to be a Pokémon Master. The one that knows all, including where my father can be found." Wikstrom was shocked to hear such words and even see such sadness in the eyes of this ten-year-old. "I don't care if he is still alive or not, I just want to know where he is. And then I will tell my mother the truth as well, she is hurt the most ever since he left us."

Wikstrom saw, for the first time since they both met ages ago in Lumiose City, the 'real' Ash Ketchum. "I am sure you will." The man in armor said, not sure if he is making things better or worse. "I am sure that you find him. When things are lost, they are eventually found."

"Thank you Wikstrom." Ash responded with a broken and hollow tone that still had respect and gratitude. "I feel a little better now. But we still have our battle." Ash said, trying his best to regain his focus; but his hold was shaky and uneasy, which is never good for a trainer. Wikstrom knew that, given his own expression of concern but still takes out one final Pokéball.

"No problem kid. Now meet my real ace, Aggron!" This definitely looked a lot like the Lairon from Route 18. Only much larger and stood on its hind-legs instead all four of them.

 **{Aggron, the Iron Armor Pokémon, and the evolved form of Lairon. Aggron claims a large mountain for its territory, and fiercely defends it from those who trespass.}**

Aggron is a huge, bipedal Pokémon. It is primarily black with plates of silver-colored armor. The armor on its head has two pairs of holes with horns protruding from the foremost holes. Its forehead plating extends past its upper jaw in a small point. It has sky-blue eyes, and two nostril-like holes on the tip of its upper jaw. On the rim of its mouth are several pointed, fang-like protrusions and the nape of its neck and back have gray-silver armor sections. It has wide, blunt spikes on its shoulders, and gray-silver bands on its arms and legs. Its hands and feet each have three claws. It has a thick, long, black tail that it can swing at enemies.

The gouges in Aggron's armor from previous battles are worn as mementos. The more wounds it has, the more it has battled. It claims a large mountain as its territory and fiercely defends it from trespassers. If its environment is damaged by a flood or a forest fire, it will restore the area by bringing in topsoil and planting trees. It burrows through the strongest of bedrock and digs tunnels, as it searches for iron to eat. Its horns, which it uses to dig through bedrock when seeking food, grow a little longer at a time and can be used to determine its age.

"Greninja, I need you to rest and ready for this final Pokémon. Return!" Ash then called out and sent his loyal Ninja Pokémon back to his Pokéball. "Snorlax, go!" It another match between juggernauts of Pokémon. "Start with **Yawn**." Snorlax released the bubble of sleepiness at Aggron and popped, making the Iron Armor Pokémon start to get drowsy.

" **Iron Defense!"** Wikstrom had a good idea of what Ash had in mind and wasn't going to let Snorlax get the same edge twice. Too bad that Aggron, willing its body to be tougher and more durable, had got the **Yawn** to do its magic.

"Now **Belly Drum** , then **Recycle** and **Rest**." Snorlax raised his Attack power to the max once again but was left with less than half his health, so Snorlax fell asleep on command. But that was before he recovered the Lum Berry that was used earlier in the match.

And as soon as Snorlax fell asleep, the Lum Berry woke him up once the process of **Rest** healing him was done. "Now use **Crunch**!" Snorlax charged in and bate down on Aggron hard. But this Aggron was not to be underestimated,

" **Sleep Talk!"** Wikstrom called out and Ash gasped, this move could only be used by sleeping Pokémon and it helps them randomly use a move that they know. And then Aggron acted like it was 'walking in its sleep', and attacked Snorlax with one of its hands shining brightly. The **Sleep Talk** activated its **Metal Claw**.

"Send it down with **Superpower**!" Ash called out and Snorlax fiercer than an awakening bear. Also, with the grace and strength of a pro wrestler, Snorlax lifted the Aggron up and slammed the Iron Armor Pokémon down the battlefield hard. "Now jump to use **Heavy Slam**!"

Too bad that the Superpower attack also awoken Aggron from its slumber. **"Iron Defense!"** Wikstrom called out and Aggron willed its body to be even more durable, taking in the **Heavy Slam** without even a bruise!

" **Focus Punch!"** Snorlax charged with his arm already armed and loaded to punch hard on Aggron. But as soon as the Sleeping Pokémon was only inches from finishing the match right there,

" **Focus Blast!"** Snorlax was hit by a large sphere of raw power that slammed hard into his stomach. The Sleeping Pokémon was a real Juggernaut, with high defenses and can enhanced his strength to the max but moves like **Focus Blast** were his weakness. Ash's mighty and sturdy Snorlax finally fell!

"Sorry about this Snorlax." Ash said to the Sleeping Pokémon once he was in his Pokéball. Both Ash and Snorlax had hoped to deal more damage, this was very disappointing. "Now come and fight to the end, Greninja!"

"You better because I am not going to tolerate you switching out the same Pokémon more than twice." Wikstrom said, " **Iron Defense** one more time and then use **Double Edge**!" Aggron had now maxed out its Defenses and then charged with the bright energy, a little dimmer than **Giga Impact** , that made a torpedo-like shape on its body.

" **Mat Block!"** Of course, that **Double Edge** was stopped when Greninja blocked it with another floor mat that she pulled out of nowhere. But Ash did notice that the Aggron didn't even flinch from the **Double Edge**. Even the toughest of Pokémon have to feel the effects of moves that cause recoil damage, which includes **Double Edge**. It could only mean one thing, ' **Rock Head**. What a Pokémon, suitable for a trainer like Wikstrom.'

"It seems that you figured my Pokémon out, now let's see how much of a difference this makes. Burst through the **Mat Block** with **Metal Claw** and slam Greninja to the ground!" Wikstrom called out and Ash had to think fast.

"Dodge with **Substitute**!" Greninja widen her eyes to see the Aggron clawing through her **Mat Block** with just **Metal Claw**. Yet this surprise had jumpstarted her nerves, which did allow Greninja to dodge the Aggron with a **Substitute** doll, but left Greninja a little shaky. "Focus and use **Hydro Pump**!"

Greninja cursed at her uneasiness and that was because her **Hydro Pump** was very unstable. The attack barely moved Aggron, only made it wet. **"Power-Up Punch!"** Ash called out and Greninja charged with her arm glowing, ready to deal some damage and increasing her Attack stat.

"Block with **Metal Claw**!" Wikstrom called out and Aggron did just that, with a firm grip on Greninja and ignoring the pain from the **Power-Up Punch**. "Use **Superpower** on Greninja!" Ash wasn't going to make any more mistakes and waited for a good chance for his Greninja to escape; and it came.

Once Greninja was directly above Aggron, " **Scald**! Down below!" Ash made his move and Greninja shot a pressurized shot of heated water, down through Aggron's armor! The massive Iron Armor Pokémon had to release Greninja which was also something that the trainer counted on. **"Hydro Cannon!"**

While Aggron was distracted by the boiling water, gusting throughout the air pockets of its armor, Greninja made her move and sent out a flood of a water gust that finally did some damage. Aggron even looked more hurt and exhausted than angry; the steam was from the boiling water that was still fresh and wet throughout its massive body.

"Aggron, let's fight from now on with your real form." The Iron Armor Pokémon heard that instead of a command but Aggron actually liked the sound of it and go on standby. Meanwhile, Wikstrom moved his gloved hand to the bump on his armor, directly in front of his neck; it was pressed to reveal a Keystone! And Aggron, revealed a Mega Stone that had the colors of silver and metallic black. "Now Aggron, it is time for the final level of power! Swords, sharp enough to pierce iron and shields that stop rock slides! Mega Evolve!"

 **{This Pokémon has achieved it Mega Evolution. This Pokémon actually loses its Rock typing and becomes a pure Steel type. It now has the ability Filter, which weakens the power Super-Effective attacks.}**

Mega Aggron is bulkier and more heavily plated than its previous state. The horns on its forehead are now shorter, and it has a third, wider horn on its nose. Using its horns, it is said to be able to destroy a steel tank. A spike projects downward from both its upper and lower jaw. The protrusions on its shoulders are longer and curve toward its head, and new spikes thrust from holes in its armbands. Its tail is thicker with two bands around it

"It is now time for something different, **Surf**!" Ash shouted, which was supposedly a waste of breath since his Pokémon just used a move that required time to recharge after use. But Greninja was better than that and was able to summon a tide wave from out of nowhere, submerging the newly Mega Evolved Aggron. "And now…" Ash got ready for a final showdown, his body language alerting the message to Wikstrom.

 **"Hydro Cannon!"** Now with a water source nearby, Greninja actually found herself making a much bigger Hydro Cannon than the other times during the entire battle. But all that dazzle and power surge was to be challenged by,

 **"Head Smash!"** Mega Aggron charged with its massive forehead shining with power. It then started to charge, even with the power at its feet, getting faster and faster until Mega Aggron was met by the **Hydro Cannon**. Now no longer a Rock type, there was no more weakness to Water moves for the time being; as such, Mega Aggron actually ignored the move and managed to hit Greninja with **Head Smash**!

And, for the first time since they met, Greninja lost a match. She just couldn't take all that damage in one setting. The good side to this is that Ash actually caught Greninja in his arms, holding the Ninja Pokémon almost like a bride. All before thanking her and sending Greninja back into the Pokéball.

"Go, Pikachu!" Ash had only one Pokémon left to fight with. It was true that he was allowed up to ten Pokémon on hand but the rule of six the max for any match still affected him. Ash knew that fact and always tried to think of the right Pokémon for any match-up; but that skill & foresight of Ash's will be put through the ultimate trial. **"Thunderbolt!"**

Pikachu, for old times' sake, shocked Aggron badly. "So that is why you commanded your Greninja to use **Surf** and get my Pokémon wet; so your Electric attacks will be stronger." Wikstrom only needed a few seconds of this to figure out Ash's game. **"Stone Edge!"**

"Use **Agility** to dodge!" Pikachu was still Ash's fastest Pokémon and ran in a blur to avoid every piece of the **Stone Edge**. "Use your new move, **Wild Charge**!" Ash then commanded. Pikachu engulfed himself in raw lighting and tackled into Aggron, electrocuting the massive Pokémon.

"Grab Pikachu and used **Heavy Slam**!" Aggron forgot about the pain and grabbed the small, mouse-like Pokémon. Then it was going to send Pikachu down to the ground but,

 **"Thunder!"** Ash called out and Aggron was shocked again. All Pikachu had to do was to ignore the feeling of being grabbed and almost sent to he battlefield like a wooden stake. With that done, Pikachu was able to hit Aggron who was still in close proximity.

Of course, Aggron not only screamed to the pain but also threw Pikachu high in the air of the chamber. "Try to land on the wall!" Ash tried to call out but Pikachu still had a rough landing onto the steel-hard wall. Thankfully, Pikachu was not out yet; only have the energy for one last ditch effort against Mega Aggron. This massive Pokémon never showed any signs of slowing down, even though every Ash had thrown at it.

 **"VOLT TACKLE!"** Pikachu charged in from the steel wall, his little body covered with raw lighting, and slammed hard into Mega Aggron; Pikachu didn't even care about the headache that he will get, charging into something that was worse than a steel wall.

 **"METAL BURST!"** Wikstrom called out and Mega Aggron took in all the damage, sending it all out as energy back at its attacker. But this time, Mega Aggron didn't attack with a sphere of silver energy, instead it all flew off of Mega Aggron's body and attacked Pikachu that way. This created a large smoke cloud that covered the battlefield entirely.

Once the smoke clears, the ultimate answer as to Ash's victory or defeat to the Elite Four. For the first time, Ash was left with only one Pokémon left along with Wikstrom so if Pikachu lost, it will be all over. But the trainers saw who won, it wasn't Pikachu. It was Mega Aggron, which means…Ash lost!

XXXXX

Ash couldn't believe it. He gave everything that he had, every trick up his sleeve, played all his cards and he still lost. The words of warning from Drasna came back to his mind, echoing through the walls. Because he lost against the final Elite Four trainer, he can't challenge the Champion. He will have to win his badges again and try for the Elite Four for a second time. And he will have to wait out until they restart the Kalos League, in three years!

And when he heard the sounds of metal footsteps, he knew who was approaching; Ash didn't need to see for himself. "I was right. You four just wanted a show." Wikstrom didn't say a word and waited for Ash to go on. "The three that I've faced _were_ holding back! They wanted me to win so they can see if I am this bullshit 'Iron Trainer'! Now they see it was all crap, shit and a bunch of garbage!"

Ash was ranted so loudly that he didn't notice that there were more company. Siebold and Drasna arrived with Serena, the latter wanted to reach out to her close friend and companion. "What are you going to do now!? Did I disappoint you all! Did I not meet the expectations you hid from me about my battling!? You expected this much from the boy you threw away to stop Team Flare. When you could have done it from the start!"

"This is called growing up, young man." Wikstrom finally spoke up while his audience was still silent. "At one point in your life, in ways too numerous to count, it will seem that the world has turned their back on you. They left in the dust, in the dark and alone in hot water. But those who hold onto their dreams, never lose their faith and don't change are the…"

"What?" Ash muttered like a dumped man after a date turning sour. He sensed that Wikstrom was trailing off to test Ash even further. "Brave, smart, skilled, the prefect trainer?"

"More like the prefect _fool_." Ash cringed terribly to hear such a word from Wikstrom. "Those who think that you must always change, or not change at all are idiots. Fools. Poor excuses for human beings." Ash felt like he suddenly became a statue and that his body was crumbling. "But you are not a fool. You changed yourself when you arrived here in Kalos. You changed for your close friend. And more importantly, you changed for all; especially for your Pokémon. They were not weak, or useless; they are the strongest any of us have ever faced."

"Then this lost…" Ash muttered before losing his voice again.

"Will teach you something important. Experience both brings the power and skill as well enhances both for a trainer and his team." Wikstrom picked off. "And while you might find it easy to give up, you need to know this. Every one of us lost more than won in the past, all before becoming the Elite Four. Because defeat taught us more about battling than victories and even training."

"…" Ash was silent again, taking all this in. Until he felt something small lick his cheek. It was his Pikachu, looking as sad and downhearted as he was. Ash still didn't say a word, just hugged Pikachu gently. And after another long moment, "So what now?"

"Now?" Drasna spoke up this time.

"You will return to Kalos with your team and your friends." Siebold answered.

"Because we have a new contender to take the place of Malva and someday, become something much bigger." Wikstrom added and gave his hand for Ash. "Come on, Iron Trainer. It is time for you to learn more about Pokémon than you can possibly imagine."

Ash thought hard on it while staring at Wikstrom metal glove. Then he took the hand and shook it. "Teach us."

XXXXX

Four years later,

There was a commotion near a tent that had mirrors on for sale. The crowd sure was upset and angry over something, with one of them even having the owner of the tent at his collar. "Okay! You better start talking right no! We know that the Champion and the Kalos Princess was last seen in your tent until they disappeared! Where are they!?"

Something like this should've been calmed down by the police but the Officer Jennies instead were trying to find out this little mystery. All they knew was that a couple of hours ago, the Champion of Kalos along with his fiancé entered the tent looking for a present to the latter's mother. But when one of the fans decided to go in and chat with the duo, they both vanished. The only thing left that they were there was one of the mirrors on the ground, cracked badly and some spare change was mixed in with the pieces.

The tent and mirror shop owner looked suspicious to passersby but he was a genuine salesman since his previous customers agreed that he sold real mirrors. But instead of selling more until he was out of stock, the shop owner was treated like an offender; it was in his shop that a couple of celebrities had vanished.

"You can let him go." And just when the shop owner was about to be beaten by the interrogator from the mob, a voice cut through the tense atmosphere like a hot knife through butter. "We are back so release him."

"It's the Champion, Ash Ketchum! And his fiancé, Serena the Kalos Princess!" That man from the mob discarded the shop owner and ran along with everyone else to check on the pair of celebrities. It only took a few moments for the Office Jennies to give the pair some space and some sunlight which brought light on how different they looked.

Ash definitely looked more mature as a man and different in attire. Instead of his simple shirt, shorts and backpack, he was dressed more like knight's squire with armor. His arms, hands, legs and torso had metal plates tied with a strap each. His shoes were replaced with boots with armor that was of a simple and smooth design. Finally, he was wearing some kind of helmet that had a triangular piece of metal showing on his forehead and a face-mask that covered his entire mouth.

Through it all, Ash looked like the cross between an athlete and a bodybuilder (pleasing several of the women in the crowd). His face was smooth, without any speckles, warts or pimples to be seen. His raven-black hair was of a darker and bolder color that just made him look even more badass.

Meanwhile, Serena looked like she was outfitted with her our set of armor that was a matching pair with Ash's. Only that it was smaller and more feminine to fit the difference in figure.

And Pikachu also had armor, with his own mouth guard. A helmet on his head, a plate fitted for his back, metal sleeves for his legs and even one for his tail! But there was also this thing about Pikachu that was also different. It was a scar, going vertically down his right eye; and it seems that the helmet and mouth guard cover up the rest of it.

Finally, behind them both, there was an intimidating Pokémon that also took up a lot of space around him. But this was a Pokémon that most of the audience knew, "That's a Metagross!"

Metagross is a robotic Pokémon with a turquoise, disc-shaped body and four legs. The main body appears to serve as both head and body, and this Pokémon's overall construction gives it the appearance of a mechanized arachnid. It uses its heavy body to pin down its prey before consuming them with its large mouth. A large, metallic cross is situated in the center of its face. On either side of the cross, a red eye peers out from a space in Metagross's metallic armor. Its four legs are joined to the main body by ball-and-socket joints. While the upper portion of the legs is relatively thin, they are considerably thicker below the knee. Each leg has three short claws on the end and a flat, blunt protrusion extending over the knee. The legs can be tucked in, allowing Metagross to float in the air.

Metagross is the result of two Metang, its pre-evolution, fusing together. This gives Metagross four brains in total, one from each limb, all connected by a complex network of neurons. Because of these complex connections and the number of brains, this Pokémon is capable of complex calculations and is more intelligent than a supercomputer. It uses its intelligence to analyze its opponents during battle. This Pokémon can be found on rough terrains.

"And there is a Skarmory too!" Skarmory is a silver-gray, avian Pokémon with a long, metallic blue neck, legs, and tail. It has yellow eyes, a pointed beak with several pointed teeth, and a triangular crest on its head. There are red feathers under the sheaths that cover its sharp wings, and each feather can be moved independently. Its wings are actually hollow, allowing it to travel up to 180 mph (300 km/h). Its feet have three toes on them, two in front and one in back, and its tail has hooked ends.

Its steel wings become tattered and bashed in from repeated battles, but once a year the battered wings grow back completely. This process restores the cutting edges. Its feathers are sharp enough to be used as blades. Its skin and feathers are solid because it lives and is raised in very harsh conditions. Its nests are usually found in thorn bushes, where continual scratching of its skin will eventually harden it into an iron-like state.

"Sorry about the trouble we caused for you and your store." Ash then bowed to the shop owner tried his best to be polite since the crowd was glaring at to be so.

"It's nothing! Nothing! Just where did you go? I thought that my mirrors were harmless." The shop owner said. But instead of a quick and straight answer,

"It is a story that will take all day. What is important is that we can now expect the fog around Kalos to lift in another two weeks." Ash answered and then left with a hand on Serena's shoulder. The crowd soon forgot about the whole thing and began to follow the pair like lost ducklings. Meanwhile, the owner of the tent and the mirrors was told by the Officer Jennies to pack up and set shop somewhere else; he never argued, crowds are always bad for business when they have you grabbed by the collar.

And two weeks later, the fog that came along with Ash, his Pikachu and a create filled with Pokémon eggs had started to fade. Ash and Serena were witnessing this from the port of Coumarine City. "It is time." Serena just nodded with a content smile on her face; apparently, she was like a newborn kitten to Ash's hand on her hair. "Time to find the doomed St. Anne. My friends are still on it, needing our rescue."

End of Chapter 27

 ***Here it is, the big break you've been waiting for. I hate to do this and after I have been saying that Ash deserved to win big. He always falls short of willing the League while in the anime and here I made him lose the League by falling short of the Elite Four. But I have one last chapter to make after this one so please be more patient.**

 **But not today. I was able to publish this chapter today and it will be the last for this year. I've made it so I am just going to enjoy the rest of 2016 and I have a party to go to. I wish that you all enjoy my story and enjoy the last hours of the year! See you all in 2017!***

 **Pokémon on Hand;**

 **Ash – Pikachu (Male), Aegislash (Male), Bisharp (Male), Mawile (Female), Durant (Female), Greninja (Female), Yveltal (Genderless), and Metagross (Genderless).**

 **Serena – Delphox (Female), Marowak (Male), Kangaskhan (Female), Phantump (Female), Xerneas (Genderless), and Dratini (Female).**

 **Off Hand;**

 **Ash – Ledian (Female), Kadabra (Female), Smeargle (Male), Sableye (Male), Lucario (Male), Luvdisc (Male), Talonflame (Male), Gogoat (Male), Lapras (Female), Ferrothorn (Female), Gourgiest (Female), Shuckle (Male), Blastoise (Male), Slurpuff (Female), Poliwag (Male), Snover (Male), Rotom (Female), Banette (Female) Chesnaught (Male), Scyther (Female), Ursaring (Female) Dragonair (Male), Hydreigon (Female), Snorlax (Male), Charizard (Male), Venusaur (Female) and Ditto (Genderless).**

 **Serena – Furfrou (Male), Spritize (Male), Audino (Female), Luvdisc (Female), Plusle & Minun (Female), Weavile (Female), Gourgiest (Male), Ditto (Genderless), Mr. Mime (Female), Altaria (Male), Swablu (Female), and Poliwag (Female). **


	28. One Hell of a Reunion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

"Pokémon" – Normal Speech

'Pokémon' – Thoughts

 _Pokémon_ – Flashback

 **Pokémon** – Move Names

 **{Pokémon}** – Pokédex

Ash, the Iron Trainer

One Hell of a Reunion

 _Previously on Ash the Iron Trainer,_

 _"This is called growing up, young man." Wikstrom finally spoke up while his audience was still silent. "At one point in your life, in ways too numerous to count, it will seem that the world has turned their back on you. They left in the dust, in the dark and alone in hot water. But those who hold onto their dreams, never lose their faith and don't change are the…"_

 _"What?" Ash muttered like a dumped man after a date turning sour. He sensed that Wikstrom was trailing off to test Ash even further. "Brave, smart, skilled, the prefect trainer?"_

 _"More like the prefect fool." Ash cringed terribly to hear such a word from Wikstrom. "Those who think that you must always change, or not change at all are idiots. Fools. Poor excuses for human beings." Ash felt like he suddenly became a statue and that his body was crumbling. "But you are not a fool. You changed yourself when you arrived here in Kalos. You changed for your close friend. And more importantly, you changed for all; especially for your Pokémon. They were not weak, or useless; they are the strongest any of us have ever faced."_

 _"Then this defeat…" Ash muttered before losing his voice again._

 _"Will teach you something important. Experience both brings the power and skill as well enhances both for a trainer and his team." Wikstrom picked off. "And while you might find it easy to give up, you need to know this. Every one of us lost more than won in the past, all before becoming the Elite Four. Because defeat taught us more about battling than victories and even training."_

 _"…" Ash was silent again, taking all this in. Until he felt something small lick his cheek. It was his Pikachu, looking as sad and downhearted as he was. Ash still didn't say a word, just hugged Pikachu gently. And after another long moment, "So what now?"_

 _"Now?" Drasna spoke up this time._

 _"You will return to Kalos with your team and your friends." Siebold answered._

 _"Because we have a new contender to take the place of Malva and someday, become something much bigger." Wikstrom added and gave his hand for Ash. "Come on, Iron Trainer. It is time for you to learn more about Pokémon than you can possibly imagine."_

 _Ash thought hard on it while staring at Wikstrom metal glove. Then he took the hand and shook it. "Teach us."_

 _XXXXX_

 _"Sorry about the trouble we caused for you and your store." Ash then bowed to the shop owner tried his best to be polite since the crowd was glaring at to be so._

 _"It's nothing! Nothing! Just where did you go? I thought that my mirrors were harmless." The shop owner said. But instead of an quick and straight answer,_

 _"It is a story that will take all day. What is important is that we can now expect the fog around Kalos to lift in another two weeks." Ash answered and then left with a hand on Serena's shoulder. The crowd soon forgot about the whole thing and began to follow the pair like lost ducklings. Meanwhile, the owner of the tent and the mirrors was told by the Officer Jennies to pack up and set shop somewhere else; he never argued, crowds are always bad for business when they have you grabbed by the collar._

 _And two weeks later, the fog that came along with Ash, his Pikachu and a create filled with Pokémon eggs had started to fade. Ash and Serena were witnessing this from the port of Coumarine City. "It is time." Serena just nodded with a content smile on her face; apparently, she was like a newborn kitten to Ash's hand on her hair. "Time to find the doomed S.S. Anne. My friends are still on it, needing our rescue."_

In the dark of the night and in the sunken ship, trainers were at the end of their rope as they don't know what to do. They could only hope that while the ship, currently upside down, can retain its balance until they can get some of their Pokémon to bring them out of the St Anne. At their feet were Pokémon out of their Pokéballs; a Chamander, a Bulbasaur, and a Squirtle, and a couple more.

There was a Butterfree, final evolution of the common and harmless Caterpie, floating near the ceiling that seemed to look the floor of a ship's deck. Butterfree resembles a vaguely anthropomorphic butterfly with a purple body. Unlike true insects, it only has two body segments and four light blue legs. The upper pair of legs resemble small, three-fingered hands, while the lower pair resemble long, digit-less feet. Butterfree has two black antennae, a light blue snout with two fangs underneath, and large, red compound eyes. Its two pairs of veined wings are white with black accents. The oval scales of a female Butterfree's lower wings are black, but white in males.

Butterfree's wings are covered with poisonous powders that fall off continuously as it flies. This powder repels water, enabling it to gather honey even in the rain. Butterfree will roam up to six miles from its nest in search of honey, which it carries with the hairs of its legs. It also consumes sap from trees pierced by Heracross. Butterfree is found in forests, but has also been observed flying near the ocean as part of its migratory breeding pattern.

The other Pokémon airborne in the hallway was a Pidgeotto, the evolved form of the also common Pidgey. Pidgeotto is a raptor-like avian Pokémon. It is covered with brown feathers, and has a cream-colored face, underside, and flight feathers. It has a crest of pinkish-red feathers on its head and black, angular markings behind its eyes. The plumage of its tail has alternating red and yellow feathers with ragged tips. Its beak and legs are pink. Two of its toes point forward, while one points backward. Additionally, it has powerful, sharp talons that it uses to grasp prey.

Pidgeotto is a powerful flier capable of carrying prey several miles to its nest. It has amazing vision, which helps it locate preferred prey Pokémon such as Exeggcute and Magikarp. Pidgeotto claims a sprawling territory of more than 60 miles, which it defends fiercely. Its nest is usually in the center of its territory and it circles its territory throughout the day, looking out for food and intruders. It is most often found in forests. **Gust** and **Feather Dance** are its former signature moves.

As for the trainers, one of them was a girl who wore a yellow and loose sleeveless shirt, blue shorts that had overalls attached and was about Ash's age. Another trainer was a large and tanned skin man who had brown spiky hair and eyes that appear to be shut closed; he wore an orange and black toned vest, a light green shirt, gray long pants and blue shoes. There was another trainer as well that had a face and hair style that screamed arrogance; his outfit was actually very neutral about it and composed of a light green back on his shoulder, a blue long sleeve shirt that seems to cover an orange shirt, black pants and a necklace with a Tao symbol but in green and yellow. In order, their names are Misty of the Cerulean City's Water Type Gym, Brock of the Pewter City's Rock Type Gym and Gary Oak of Pallet Town.

"Are you telling me that dobe had fallen over board and left his Pokémon with you!? What kind of trainer does that!?" Gary acted like he wanted to scold Ash on being an irresponsible trainer but internally, he wanted Ash to be around so that the former can shove the facts into the latter's face like he always did ever since they started that rivalry years ago.

The strange thing was this, "If you were on the ship then why did you stay instead of run?" Brock said with a heated tone. He, like Misty, didn't care for Gary's attitude; he could easily see how Ash used to be oppressed by the grandson of Kanto's Professor Oak and hated the boy.

"Please, we have a headache since we can't even touch the windows without water spilling in." The three trainers groaned at another voice and turned to see another trio. One that was a man, a woman and a talking Meowth; and their have the worse sense of fashion. They were the washed-up trio belonging to the group of thieves that call themselves, Team Rocket.

"I am surprised that you three are still here." Misty snapped at Team Rocket. "It's bad enough that Ash and his Pikachu went overboard, his Pokéballs were left behind, we have to share space with a jerk and now we have to it all with you three." Team Rocket growled but didn't set off just yet,

"For once, you can't blame this on us twerp. We didn't send that little twerp off the ship or even touch one of his Pokéballs." Meowth spoke (I can't do the New York accent like in the Anime). "But what we need to do is find a way off the ship. These two idiots already tried to use **Acid** from Ekans on the floor…"

"YOU DID WHAT!?" This time, Jessie and James, of Team Rocket, didn't have anything to say for themselves. And now, there was the uneasy atmosphere again but with loud scolding added to the mix; just when anyone thought that it couldn't get any worse. They soon eat those words when the ship started to shake, violently.

"Now what did you two do!?" Misty shouted at Team Rocket who just shook their heads and waved their hands in defiance. But instead of scolding, it was time for screaming when the ship also turned another 180, sending the trainers and Pokémon toppling back to the deck real hard. Still, they had no time to recover and relax when the ship started to ascend rapidly; at the rate in which, they all were forced face down into the deck itself.

After what seemed to be forever, the ship halted. This, of course, caused the remaining passengers to toss and tumble around once again. "JUST WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" Gary shouted and everyone moaned to the sheer volume; seriously, Gary sounded almost as bad as Misty.

"Sorry about that. If we weren't so careful, you will be hearing bones breaking instead of boys shrieking like banshees." A stranger's vice had gotten their attention and they all turned to see a pair of people in armor as well as a Pikachu and an Eevee dressed in a similar fashion to fit its small stature; and all four of them were wearing facial masks which left only their eyes as the only visible feature.

"You did this!? You are just a bunch of losers in those stupid costumes!" Gary suddenly got into one of the stranger's face. But the man in armor didn't budge, neither did his Pokémon and companion, which got Gary to flume slightly. That is until,

"Hello to you too Gary, nice to hear how you say 'thank you' after so long." The grandson of Professor Oak was wondering why this 'stranger' was being so casual and familiar with him. Then it clicked in his 'genius' mind,

"ASHY-BOY!?" His company soon adopted his widen eyes, with mouths dropped to the deck. The trio just chuckled at once,

"I am no boy. None of us are kids anymore, Gare Bear."

XXXXX

There was an awkward silence. His old friends (not counting Gary of course) and his old Pokémon couldn't believe what they were seeing. Ash Ketchum, who left his home at the age of ten and journeyed with them for a several days, now is twice as old, even more than Brock. And Pikachu looks to be the same. But they had nothing on the Eevee or the woman by Ash's side, with the Evolution Pokémon riding on her shoulder.

But while the trainers couldn't speak for themselves, Ash's old Pokémon walked up to his feet. Ash was tall for sure but now he looks more like a giant, at twice his height. "Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Butterfree, Pidgeotto…It has been a while. I guess that I owe you the apology of the century huh?" Instead, they all charged into Ash, actually knocking him down playfully.

"Still have that touch of yours, huh Ashy?" Serena teased Ash and his old friends noticed that the boy-turned-man didn't respond to that nickname as bad as when Gary did it; instead, he took it with a stubborn huff that got Serena to giggle as the sight. And it was hard not to, a man dressed in armor dogpiled by Pokémon who embraced him like he was their older brother.

It took a long moment for the atmosphere to settle down a margin. Until, "Ash? We you responsible for the S.S. Anne resurfacing? We didn't hear any boats and no trainer can do it on his own?" Misty asked and Ash made an eye smile with his face mask hiding most emotions. But instead of a spoken answer, everyone got something better.

"Gliscor!" Ash shouted, taking out a strange Pokéball. It was the same size and shape as a regular one but the color scheme was not the red, black and white pattern of the standard Pokéball. It was more like the colors of a marshland or a savanna.

Gliscor is a large, mainly blue-purple vampire bat-like Pokémon. Its legs have two toes and a slightly darker circular coloration on the underside, and its tail has two barbs, giving its tail the resemblance of a vampire's fangs. Its arms are red with thin striations, and are completely detached from its black wings, and each are ended with large pincers. Its ears have discernible, red, chambered ear insides, and its eyes are yellow. It has six visible fangs in its mouth, and its waist, like its arms, is red and striated. Gliscor's body resembles an open mouth, with the pointed protrusions coming from its upper torso resembling fangs, further illustrating its vampire-like qualities.

Gliscor, along with its unevolved form Gligar, can emit a sort of sound wave in order to detect obstacles and fly around them, similar to echolocation. Its legs appear to be not suitable for walking, so it can only perform short hops when on the ground. Gliscor hangs upside down while sleeping, much like most bat-like Pokémon, and it is nocturnal. It is capable of soundless flight; however, its wings cannot be flapped to the same extent that other Pokémon's wings can. Gliscor uses winds and updrafts to glide from place to place. When there is no wind, Gliscor climbs to the top of tall trees using its sharp raptorial claws and then glides from place to place. This practice is similar to flying squirrels. It is extremely rare, but sometimes it is found in thick pine forests and swamps.

"His ability to fly and use **Strength** helped a lot with the ship. Especially when he pulled all the chains that were attached on the deck." Ash said with a demonstrative gesture, as if to show off his vampire-looking Pokémon. And Gliscor himself looked a little overwhelmed by the praise. "Now for the others, meet them too!" Ash got everyone's attention from Gliscor and expertly took out four Pokéballs in one hand, opening them all at once.

"Porygon-Z!"

Porygon-Z does have a physical body. Its head is fuchsia and ovoid in shape with a short, blunt antenna protruding upwards and a blue bill similar to that of a duck. Its eyes are yellow and have black rings, similar to a bulls-eye. The head is completely detached from the body and floats slightly above it. Its smooth, ovoid body is fuchsia with a blue ring connecting its arms. Two arms are loosely connected to its upper body and other than their blue color, have no features. The tail is also blue and featureless, but slightly resembles a paddle.

Porygon-Z was given additional software in order to increase its abilities. The initial idea was to give it the ability to travel through alien dimensions, but an error occurred. Instead, the Pokémon began acting erratically. Porygon-Z, and its pre-evolutions are the only known Pokémon that can learn **Conversion** and **Conversion 2.**

"Girafarig!"

Girafarig is a hoofed quadruped Pokémon with a long neck. There is a white blaze on its muzzle, which ends with its round, pink nose. It has two horns with bulbous tips on top of its head. Its front half is yellow with black spots, while its back half is black with yellow spots. The female Girafarig has a smaller dark section than the male. There are many triangular, pink spikes along its back.

Girafarig's tail possesses a head of its own. The tail's head has yellow eyes, a mouth full of sharp teeth, and a small brain. However, this head is incapable of independent thinking and relies on outside stimuli such as smell to guide its actions. If the tail smells something alluring, it will bite. The tail often mimics the head during feeding, and is able to warn the Pokémon of danger if it is sleeping. Girafarig lives in wide-open plains, where it feeds on the plant life.

"And Bronzong!"

Bronzong is a large Pokémon resembling a blue-green bell with two arms coming out of its sides. It has a hollow body and a yoke attached at the top. Its face can be best described as being a "Totem Pole" design; Bronzong has two round, red eyes with blue-green irises and a rectangular mouth with one visible row of square teeth. It has several darker, rectangular markings on its body. It can summon rain clouds, which earned it the nickname "bringer of plentiful harvests". The first known Bronzong was dug up at a construction site.

"While Gliscor did do some physical labor to get the ship up right, these guys each used **Psychic** to do the rest." Ash explained his team while everyone got busy checking out Ash's exotic and 'new' Pokémon, at least in their context. It was amazing to them, specimens of species that can't normally be found in Kanto; except for the Porygon-Z, the Kanto trainers each had a good hunch as to the Normal type, from which this strange one evolves.

Still, the surprises kept coming. "Now for the one keeping this ship afloat, look outside." Ash pointed to a window with his thumb. This caused a little brawl for who gets to look out but eventually they do and they see something large and blue like the ocean, holding the entire S.S. Anne above the sea. It was a Wailord.

Wailord is a huge Pokémon based on the blue whale. It has small beady eyes, a huge mouth, and a throat that is lined with grooves. It has a blue back with and four white spots, and a tan, grooved underbelly. It has two pairs of fins along its sides and a horizontal tail at the back.

When it is jumping out of the water, it makes a giant splash due to its large size. It can dive deep at 10,000 feet (3,000 meters) in one breath. It lives in the sea in large groups called pods. A pod of Wailord travels together in order to search for food, and is able to eat large quantities at one time. It is the tallest known Pokémon.

"That Pokémon is Serena's, she still treats her like a baby." Ash added, for good measure. And, while only he could tell, Ash had gotten Serena to blush a little under her face mask. She didn't try to fight it and got comfy somehow, hugging Ash's armored arm like a lifeline.

"Aw~!" Gary saw this and he couldn't resist giving into his habit of trying to embarrass his fellow trainers, both to show his 'superiorly' and to get his rivals to make mistakes. "Looks like Ashy-Boy has a girlfriend~! I bet that she is dating you because of that stupid, real-like costume of yours~!" Gary than laughed at his teasing, the final touch, only that nobody was laughing along or steaming like a teapot. As soon as Gary noticed this, he stopped his laughing to get a better look at Ash.

"Dating?" Ash finally spoke up and looked at Serena for a moment, before they chuckled slightly. "Sure we dated, but we are much further than that. I am more than her boyfriend and she is more than my girlfriend." Ash kept bouncing around the question until Serena finally gave the big answer,

"He is my husband~! I am Ash's wife~!" Serena returned the same, teasing tone that Gary amateurly tried to use in order to get under their skin. Instead, Serena sounded like a little girl whose birthday had been extended to a week rather than a single day. And the couple just _loved_ the group response.

"WHATTT!?" This trip was going to be a long one, that's for sure.

XXXXX

Once the S.S. Anne was in sights, the sounds of smaller boats racing on the water surface was to be heard. Ash, Serena and their Pokémon companions had a good idea of who those were. Meanwhile, the others took a peek out of the portholes to see the port of Coumarine City in the horizon and speedboats surrounding the S.S. Anne.

"ATTENTION, ATTENTION!" One of the sailors came out into view with a megaphone in hand, "WE RECEIVED A REPORT ABOUT THE SUNKEN S.S. ANNE ARRIVING HERE IS THIS SHIP THE VERY ONE THAT SANK IN A STORM!?"

It was torture to hear such volume but it was necessary to get the attention of anyone on the ship. The ones looking out of the portholes were about speak up when, "This ship is the one, Officer Jenny!" That was Ash's voice and everyone turn to see that he was shouting, in all his glory, from the top deck of the S.S. Anne. "Has a tolling ship and a ferry for Kanto been arranged yet?!"

Team Rocket then realized what Ash said, addressing the sailor with the megaphone. Officer Jenny means Police, and to Team Rocket, Police means arrests and time in jail. This caused them to panic and retreat back into the hallway. But when the Kanto group noticed Team Rocket's behavior, they tried to do the same but Team Rocket had vanished, like they were there! Guess that those three idiots were good for something, no wonder they haven't been fired yet.

"Hey hurry up!" Ah yelled again from outside the ship hallway but it sounded like he was below them this time. Looking out the portholes, Ash and his company were already on one of the speedboats. "You need to get off because the S.S. Anne is going roughly handled again! And Serena needs to give her Wailord a break!"

The Kanto trainers and Pokémon couldn't believe what they were seeing but they did notice a couple of towing ships come at both ends of the S.S. Anne so they hurried over to one of the exits. And they got on another one of the speedboats using a rope and hook to slide down out of the wrecked ship.

"Thanks Wailord! Take a rest!" The Kanto group was glad to get off the S.S. Anne since the ship shook hard when the Wailord turned into red energy and fit inside the standard Pokéball all the same. Thankfully, the S.S. Anne didn't sink into the ocean again; instead she was being towed by a pair of tow boats, like the ones Ash just asked of Officer Jenny.

Later,

"Vermilion City sure has changed a lot. I didn't know that we spent a lot of time from Kanto, not this much." Gary remarked as he and the others got off Officer Jenny's speedboat, she sent off to get back to her patrol duties. Misty and Brock and Ash's old Pokémon marveled at the port they were walking on. That is, until they heard laughing behind them and soon, the natives that happed to be on the port also laughed; they heard what Gary said about their home city.

"What is so funny!?" Gary wasn't the type to be laughed at, he half expected everyone to marvel at his presences like in Kanto. Too bad for him, Gary had made a very ridiculous look on his face when he had that outburst; it only made every laugh harder.

"We are laughing because that is the most ridiculous statement we ever heard. And especially coming from you." Ash answered while trying to control his laughing fit. "But we will be cruel to leave you in the dark, because this region is not Kanto."

None of the foreign trainers spoke a word, rather they kept their mouths open like dead fish and their eyes were dead too. Wait until they learn more on what they missed. "Gary, Misty, Brock and Pokémon…" Ash started, getting his wife and their companions together; like when they are about to make a group photo. Then, with the forest & the mountains & the desert in the background, Ash spoke. "Welcome to Kalos."

End of Story.

 ***And here you have it! The last chapter of Ash the Iron Trainer! And that means I can begin the sequel which is really a very long flashback as to where Ash and Serena had disappeared too in the tent of mirrors on the last chapter. You can pretty much guess, if you have seen my profile.**

 **To be honest, I planned to have Team Rocket appear much earlier in this story. I had envisioned them finding themselves in Kalos somehow, meeting up with Ash and Serena when the two trainers first return to Lumiose City. But now I am having them remain on the sunken S.T. Anne.**

 **Now that is done and said, hope you enjoy it because I have been having embarrassingly slow progress on it. I wanted to get it completed before my Spring semester at Mason starts. Enjoy the New Year! ***

 **Pokémon on Hand;**

 **Ash – Pikachu (Male), Aegislash (Male), Bisharp (Male), Mawile (Female), Durant (Female), Greninja (Female), Yveltal (Genderless), Porygon-Z (Genderless), Gliscor (Female), Girafarig (Female) and Bronzong (Genderless).**

 **Serena – Delphox (Female), Marowak (Male), Kangaskhan (Female), Xerneas (Genderless), Wailord (Female) and Dragonite (Female).**

 **Off Hand;**

 **Ash – Ledian (Female), Alakazam (Female), Smeargle (Male), Sableye (Male), Lucario (Male), Luvdisc (Male), Talonflame (Male), Gogoat (Male), Lapras (Female), Ferrothorn (Female), Gourgiest (Female), Shuckle (Male), Blastoise (Male), Slurpuff (Female), Poliwrath (Male), Abomasnow (Male), Rotom (Female), Banette (Female), Chesnaught (Male), Scyther (Female), Ursaring (Female), Dragonair (Male), Hydreigon (Female), Snorlax (Male), Charizard (Male), Venusaur (Female), Ditto (Genderless), Bulbasaur (Male), Chamander (Male), Squirtle (Female), Butterfree (Male), Pidgeotto (Female) and Metagross (Genderless). {Rest will be explained in the sequel}**

 **Serena – Furfrou (Male), Aromatisse (Male), Audino (Female), Luvdisc (Female), Plusle & Minun (Female), Weavile (Female), Gourgiest (Male), Ditto (Genderless), Mr. Mime (Female), Altaria (Male), Swablu (Female), and Politoed (Female). {The rest will be explained in the sequel}**


End file.
